Harry Potter et la Porteuse de Lumière
by Helenemalvezin
Summary: Elle arrive à Poudlard lors de la première année d'un jeune garçon encore plus célèbre qu'elle. Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en vie? Que va-t-elle apporter? Juste une résurrection de la rivalité entre sorciers et magiciens ou autre chose?
1. Moi? Jenifael

Nous sommes à deux jours de la rentrée dans la Prestigieuse école de sorciers. Albus Dumbledore est devant un des portraits de son bureau. Celui de l'ancien directeur qui était de Serpentart à l'époque.

- Alors, que savez-vous Phineas?

- On raconte pas mal de rumeur ces temps-çi.

Le directeur en chair et en os sourit de malice.

- Ah?

- En effet Albus. En fait, je peux en classer deux. La première, cela va sans dire, concerne l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à l'école pour sa première année.

- Celle-ci est véridique. Oui, le jeune monsieur Potter est inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance. D'ailleurs j'ai envoyé Hagrid le chercher. Vue le logement où il est actuellement, il est difficile pour lui de recevoir sa lettre.

- Bien sûr.

- Et la seconde?

Cette fois, le sourire du directeur devient plus visible. Phineas le remarque.

- Vous savez pour elle!

- Oui.

- Mais, ce n'est pas une sorcière! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer qu'elle soit acceptée dans l'école! En plus, je crois qu'elle a plus de vingt ans en passant!

- Vingt-quatre ans et quatre mois pour être exacte.

- C'est une magicienne Albus!

Les autres portraits, qui faisaient semblant de dormir, s'agitent au moment où le mot "magicienne" est prononcé. Une vieille femme a même les yeux qui sortent de ses orbites tant elle est surprise.

- Une magicienne! En vie!

- Cela va sans dire.

- Vous rendez-vous compte, une magicienne à Poudlard! Depuis combien de temps on nous rabâche qu'ils ont tous disparus, et là, comme par magie, en voilà une et adulte qui vient apprendre à Poudlard! C'est insensé!

- Phineas, vous savez très bien ce qu'est un magicien non?

- Oui. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle peut faire quelque chose d'utile? Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a-t-il pas disparu?

- Je vais répondre à votre question avec la mienne. Et vous,ne pensez-vous pas que son arrivée est le signe d'un bouleversement dans le monde des sorciers?

- Albus, vraiment!

- Phineas, nous discuterons plus tard. Je dois me rendre à l'entrée du château.

- Non mais vraiment!

Le directeur sourit. "**Ils comprendront. Cette fille est en quelque sorte un atout en plus. Mais avant, elle doit apprendre à ce mélangé avec les sorciers."** En sortant du château, Dumbledore voit que le ciel nuageux du matin a laissé place à un magnifique temps ensoleillé. Cependant il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Un vent rempli de promesse fait voler délicatement sa longue barbe blanche.** "Le temps semble même d'accord avec moi. Tiens, la voilà. La jeune fille magicienne.**".

En effet, dans la poussière du chemin, une jeune silhouette féminine s'avance. Plus elle s'approche, plus Albus commence à voir son apparence. Elle porte une cape blanche en laine avec une broche en forme d'arbre en argent qui retient la cape sur ses frêles épaules qui portent un sac à dos de voyage. Sous sa cape, la jeune femme porte un simple jean classique avec un tee-shirt aussi blanc que sa cape. Au niveau du poignet gauche, qui tire la valise, se trouve un bracelet en améthyste. Les cheveux bouclés et châtains avec des reflets cuivrés, qui les éclaires, sont attachés en queue de cheval. Sa peau, blanche comme neige, renforce ses yeux en amande dont le contour doré autour de la pupille semble briller comme le soleil. Le directeur pense alors que cette femme possède bien l'apparence de ses ancêtres. Des yeux magiques pouvant rendre les sorciers aussi doux que des agneaux. Mais il soupire. Voldemord ne se laissera pas envouter malheureusement. La jeune femme arrive devant le directeur et s'incline respectueusement.

- Albus Dumbledore?

- Oui, lui-même.

La jolie magicienne sourit alors.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin monsieur. Je suis Jenifael Loquas.

- Vous faites beaucoup parler de vous Miss Loquas.

La jeune fille se tend d'un coup.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, on dit de vous que vous êtes la dernière magicienne d'Angleterre.

- C'est une erreur. Je suis française, même cantalienne.

- Vous êtes née dans ce département que l'on dit rustique à souhait!

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis magicienne que grâce à cela. La nature de ce département magique m'est venue grâce à un pacte.

- Lequel?

- Ma vie d'humaine contre le don de protéger la nature.

- Votre vie d'humaine?

- En gros, je ne suis plus une femme ordinaire. Ce qui m'arrive de le regretter dans les moments de nostalgies.

- Je peux comprendre. Moi-même sorcier, il m'arrive d'envier la vie des moldus.

- Moldus? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- Dans le langage sorcier, cela veut dire des gens sans aucuns dons magiques.

- Oh je comprends. Moldus, c'est un terme bien étrange.

- Comme vous. Bien, je pense que vous montrer votre résidence s'impose.

- J'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, être dans la maison griffondor comme je vous l'ai demandé dans ma lettre à votre intention.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Si ce n'est qu'il vaut mieux que vous soyez dans la chambre des filles.

Jenifael se met à rire. "**Décidément cette personne est très attachante. Pour un sorcier."** Le duo se rend donc dans le château. Jenifael se demande comment l'école peut être si vide alors qu'il ne reste que deux journées avant la rentrée. Dumbledore se doute de sa question silencieuse et répond.

- Vous semblez suspicieuse?

- Et bien, pour une école qui s'apprête à retrouver ses élèves, je la trouve bien vide. Où sont les professeurs?

- Je les ai mandés ailleurs. Vous êtes une personne qui attire beaucoup l'attention des sorciers de cet école. Alors il m'a semblé qu'il serait plus correcte de vous recevoir seul au château.

- Oui, c'est une idée.

En effet, depuis que Jenifael a récupéré sa magie il y a quelques années de cela, les gens normaux ont commencé à la regarder avec des yeux de bêtes curieuses qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Alors elle a pris la résolution de venir apprendre à Poudlard dans le but de pouvoir passer inaperçu. Mais elle se rend compte à présent que les sorciers vont sans doute avoir le même comportement. Elle soupire d'exaspération mais ce dit qu'il vaut mieux ça que de rien pouvoir faire de ses dons. Au bout de quelques marches, elle arrive dans un couloir menant à un drôle d'aménagement. Des escaliers bougent d'eux-mêmes sans qu'ils ne soient retenus par une quelconque chaîne. Dumbledore rigole devant la mine déconfite de la magicienne.

- Vous êtes extasiée devant ce petit tour de rien du tout alors que vous êtes vous-même une personne pleine de surprise!

- En fait, je ne connais pas la magie. Ou plutôt la vôtre devrai-je dire.

Ils empruntent ensuite un des escaliers mouvant et se retrouve devant une peinture qui fait sursauter Jenifael. C'est une dame assez volumineuse qui se met à parler.

- Ah, Albus, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

- Je vous présente une nouvelle élève. Celle dont attend parle en ce moment.

- QUOI! LA magicienne!

- Je vous prie de garder votre calme madame. Appelez-là par son nom. Elle vient de loin et je pense que ce genre de réaction ne lui plaira sans doute pas.

- Très bien, quel est votre nom miss?

- Je suis Je...Jenifael Loquas.

- Joli nom pour une jolie personne. Bien, je suis la personne à qui il faut s'adresser lorsqu'on veut se rendre dans les chambres de Godric Griffondor. Pour cela vous devez me dire le mot de passe qui est, retenez-le je vous prie, "Poudlard" pour cette semaine.

- Ok!

La peinture se met à bouger et une pièce circulaire apparaît. Jenifael n'en revient pas de ce lieu.

- C'est magnifique monsieur le directeur.

- Allons, appelle-moi Dumbledore ou professeur.

- D'accord.

- Bien, je vais te laisser t'installer. Je te ferai appeler dans la soirée. Et au fait, Bienvenue à Poudlard Jeni.


	2. Mes émotions commencent!

« **Jeni? Drôle de surnom. Décidément ce directeur est vraiment très calme. D'un côté j'aime bien ses manières. Bon, alors mon lit se trouve au fond du dortoir derrière un mur. Oh!** » Jenifael ne s'attend pas à ce genre de lit. Il est à côté d'un lit plus petit pour une élève. Elle se dit que peut-être elle se plaira à Poudlard. La jeune femme range durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi ses affaires puis elle descend dans le salon. C'est alors qu'un mouvement brusque attire son attention.

- Qui est là!  
>- Ce n'est que Luchio miss.<p>

Jenifael a beau se tourner elle ne voit personne lorsque quelque chose lui tire le jean. Elle baisse les yeux et recule de frayeur. Une chose très bizarre avec des oreilles pointues et de gros yeux la regarde.

- Que...qu'êtes-vous au juste?  
>- Un elfe de maison miss.<br>- Un...un quoi?  
>- Un elfe de maison. Luchio ne comprend pas ce que fait une élève ici alors que la rentrée n'est que dans deux jours.<br>- Je...je suis magicienne. Jenifael.

L'elfe la dévisage alors avec stupeur et laisse tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son petit corps.

- Alors c'est vrai! Luchio peut voir une vraie magicienne! Luchio voudrait voir la magie de la magicienne.  
>- C'est risqué. Je risque de vous blesser. Et puis c'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Je vous ai dérangé.<br>- Mais...Mais Luchio ne mérite pas qu'on lui parle ainsi, Luchio elfe de maison, serviteur.  
>- Non, non. Moi je ne suis pas votre maître. Je suis une amie.<br>- Amie?  
>- Oui bien sûr.<p>

L'elfe se met alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes sous les yeux embarrassés de Jenifael.

- Non, non ne pleurez pas je vous en prie.  
>- Luchio heureux qu'une humaine lui parle aussi gentiment.<br>- Mais c'est normal voyons.  
>- Luchio doit finir de travailler maintenant.<br>- Je vais vous laisser. Par contre, savez-vous où le directeur prend son repas?  
>- Dans la grande salle. Luchio souhaite vous y mener avant le ménage.<br>- Merci beaucoup.

L'elfe de maison se calme et sourit. « **Il n'est pas si effrayant après tout. Je crois que c'est moi qui lui aie fait le plus peur dans l'histoire.** » La fille de 24 ans prend la main de l'elfe et se sent envahir par un tourbillon qui l'effraie. Puis au moment où tout se calme, elle se trouve bien dans une grande salle. Il y a quatre grandes tables qui mènent au fond à une autre dans le sens perpendiculaire aux quatre autres. Et sur cette table se trouve le directeur en compagnie d'un géant.

- Approche Jeni, je vais te présenter. D'ailleurs tu es venu vite?  
>- Euh, Luchio m'a...transportée je ne sais pas comment.<br>- Oh, tu as transplané. Comment trouves-tu ce moyen de déplacement?  
>- Sincèrement? Effrayant.<p>

Au moment où Jenifael arrive enfin à la table, elle remarque alors trois autres personnes en plus du géant. Une femme relativement âgée portant un grand chapeau, et deux autres hommes, un avec un espèce de turban et l'autre avec des cheveux noirs mais qui ont l'air de n'avoir jamais été lavés. La femme parle avec une voix relativement autoritaire.

- Et bien, tu sembles très curieuse. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose et je suis la responsable de la maison Griffondor. Vous êtes?  
>- Je...Jenifael Loquas, en...enchanté madame.<br>- Tu es très différente de ce que je pouvais m'imaginer. Surtout tes yeux, symbole qui fait de toi une magicienne.  
>- Vous savez ce que je suis!<br>- Je sais beaucoup de choses. Mais je laisse la parole aux deux autres professeurs.

Celui a turban s'exprime alors en bégayant.

- Ququququel adorable jeujeujeune femme. Très belle. Je suis le professeur Quirell.  
>- Qu'enseignez-vous monsieur?<br>- La défense contre les foforces du mal.  
>- Et vous?<p>

L'homme aux yeux sombres dévisage Jenifael, la rendant mal à l'aise.

- Severus Rogue, professeur des potions.

Il n'y a aucun autre échange entre eux. Le regard de Rogue suffisant à clouer le bec de la femme. Dumbledore racle la gorge pour ramener Jenifael à elle.

- Voici Hagrid, notre garde-chasse. Et ce n'est pas tout à fait un géant.  
>- Ah bon?<p>

Le regard que lui lance la magicienne fait rougir le demi-géant. Elle sourit.

- Vous êtes quand même très impressionnable, Hagrid.  
>- Je vous remercie Miss.<p>

Dumbledore frappe alors dans ses mains et des mets apparaissent alors par douzaine. Ainsi qu'une chaise. Jenifael, bouche-bée, prend place entre Dumbledore et Hagrid. Elle se sent plus en sécurité, ou plutôt, ils ne veulent pas la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Pendant le repas aucun mot n'est échangé. Mais Jeni, elle, regarde de temps en temps les sorciers parler. Seul Rogue reste muet comme une carpe. Sentant le regard de la magicienne, il lève les yeux de son assiette et croise son beau regard en amande doré. Pendant quelques secondes qui durent une éternité, ils se sondent mutuellement. Pour savoir qui des deux baissera les yeux le premier. Et c'est Severus. « **Qui est cette femme! Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard. Il est si beau. Mais celui de Lily l'était tout autant.** » Jenifael ressent alors en elle la mélancolie de Rogue comme si c'était la sienne. La prenant complètement au dépourvue. Elle se lève et s'excuse. Dumbledore la laisse partir mais tourne un regard perçant vers le professeur des potions. Celui-ci ne comprend malheureusement pas le message et continu de manger. Mais Quirell se lève et part à la suite de la jeune magicienne. Cependant une ombre le suit.

_- Attrape-la! Cette femme est une magicienne! Elle doit pouvoir mettre utile!_  
>- Bien maître<p>

Le professeur se rend alors à la maison Griffondor mais ne la trouve pas.

Dans un parc situé au centre du château

Jenifael reprend son souffle. Elle ne s'est pas où elle se trouve mais au moins elle est loin de ce type. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à donner une explication à ce sentiment. Elle souffre tellement qu'elle sent en elle comme si son coeur aller se briser. Pourtant ce n'est pas le sien. Elle l'a compris dès que Rogue a senti sa présence en lui. « **Depuis quand je peux ressentir les émotions des autres moi! D'ordinaire ce n'est que les animaux que j'arrive à comprendre. Pas les humains.** » La magicienne ressent alors un danger. Elle se cache en haut d'un des grands arbres du parc. C'est Quirell. Mais elle ne descend pas à sa rencontre. Son instinct de magicienne lui recommande de ne pas se montrer. Pour le moment en tout cas. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue fait son apparition.

- Accio Jeni!

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, la jeune femme est attirée magiquement vers le sorcier. Et quelques secondes après, elle se retrouve dans les bras de Severus. Tous deux ne s'attendent pas à cela. Seul Jenifael repousse le sorcier, celui-ci ne pouvant tout simplement pas bouger. « **C'est la première fois qu'une femme est contre moi depuis sa mort. Je...je dois rester moi-même.** »

- Veuillez m'excuser pour ce geste malencontreux.  
>- Quoi! Je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez jeté ce sort pas l'inverse! Et puis zut!<br>- Où allez-vous!  
>- Au dortoir!<br>- Pas sans moi!  
>- Croyez-vous que j'ai besoin d'un portier!<br>- Oui!

Les deux personnes se fusillent du regard. Puis Jenifael détourne ses yeux. Trop furieuse, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se souvient de Quirell.

- Ou est le professeur de défense?  
>- Pas ici à ce que je sache. Il n'y a que vous et moi.<p>

« **Tant mieux. QUOI! Je délire, moi avec Rogue! Et puis c'est vrai que je suis un peu attiré par lui mais quand même!** » Le duo se rend finalement au dortoir des griffondors. Severus fait demi-tour sans dire de bonne nuit. La grosse dame en fait la remarque.

- Toujours aussi poli.  
>- Vous le connaissez?<br>- …videmment, il a été un mangemort par le passé mais le directeur pense qu'il a été récupérable. Moi je reste méfiante. Et vous?  
>- Ben, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un mangemort alors j'en sais rien.<br>- Ah oui je ne m'en souvenais plus que vous êtes différente.  
>- Merci je le sais! Poudlard!<p>

Ainsi Jenifael rentre dans le dortoir et va dormir. Cette journée l'ayant épuisée physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement.


	3. J'ignore ce que je suis

Lorsque la jeune femme se met enfin au lit, elle n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Jenifael se souvient de tous ce qui s'est passé dans la journée la plus insolite qu'elle vient de vivre. Mais une chose la tracasse, c'est cette ombre qu'elle a ressentie lorsque le professeur Quirell est venu pour elle. Cela, elle en est certaine. « **Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours ainsi? Je ne suis pas une humaine comme les autres je le sais bien. Mais pourquoi devrais-je être en danger? Ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'une magicienne pour les sorciers? Tant de question, et si peu de réponse. En tout cas, il faut absolument que je saches. Demain, je demanderai des informations à Albus ou à Minerva. Elle aussi, je le sens, sait ce que je suis.** » Sur ces dernières pensées, Jenifael parvient enfin à dormir.  
>Le lendemain matin, Luchio la secoue.<p>

- Mmmmmm  
>- Miss, miss, il est temps!<br>- Luchio...  
>- Allez, le directeur veut vous voir ce matin dans son bureau Miss.<br>- D'accord.

La magicienne, bien que complètement endormie, se lave et s'habille. L'elfe de maison arrive alors vers elle.

- Non, on ne peut pas marcher?  
>- Le transplanage est bien plus rapide Miss.<br>- (soupir) Très bien.

Cette fois, la demoiselle ne sent plus son estomac se retourner comme la dernière fois. Elle se retrouve dans un bureau très étrange. Il y a des portraits de beaucoup de personne accrochés au mur. Le bureau est grand en hauteur puisqu'un escalier monte vers une autre pièce. Au pied de l'escalier se trouve un magnifique oiseau rouge très jeune.

- Bonjour toi, tu ressembles à un phoenix j'ai l'impression.  
>- En effet, Fumsek est bien l'une de ces créatures légendaires.<br>- Bonjour professeur.  
>- Bonjour Miss Loquas.<br>- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée?  
>- Pour te demander ce qui te tracasse depuis hier soir.<p>

« **Oh, c'est donc cela.** » Jenifael répond avec gêne.

- Il y a bien deux choses. La première c'est que, en fait...Je...  
>- Tu as ressenti les émotions de Severus je me trompe?<br>- Co...comment?  
>- Je le sais? Et bien, je t'ai vu lancer des regards à Severus pendant le repas et lui en a fait autant. Mais ce qui m'a étonné, c'est le fait que tu te sois précipité dehors.<br>- J'ai capté, sans le vouloir, ces émotions c'est vrai. Il est si triste monsieur. Mais j'ignore la raison de son désespoir.  
>- Il y a longtemps, le professeur Rogue est tombée amoureux d'une sorcière très douée. Il l'a aimée dés son plus jeune âge.<br>- Vous parlez au passé.  
>- Oui, malheureusement, Severus n'a pas pu déclarer son amour à cette femme et celle-ci a trouvé son partenaire ailleurs. Cependant, notre ami n'a pas supporté de ne plus l'aimer alors il a continué de la protéger en cachette. Mais ces efforts furent vain. Une nuit, un sorcier, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, est entré dans la demeure de cette femme et l'a tuée ainsi que son mari. Severus n'a pas pu supporter cette perte alors il a essayé de se racheter envers lui-même en protégeant le fils de cette femme nouveau-né.<br>- Harry Potter.  
>- Oh, tu le connais alors.<br>- Pas vraiment mais dans votre univers ce nom est souvent cité.  
>- Evidemment, puisqu'il entame son apprentissage demain.<br>- Vraiment! Mais c'est une drôle de coïncidence?  
>- Je peux confirmer. Sans doute êtes-vous destiné à vous rencontrer.<br>- Je ne sais pas.  
>- Tu crains la réaction des élèves et des professeurs n'est-ce pas?<br>- En fait je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce que « magicienne » signifie pour vous, et si cela me fera mettre sous les blâmes des gens.  
>- Pour cela, va voir McGonagall.<br>- Merci.  
>- Mais de rien. Tu la trouveras dans le couloir qui mène au dortoir des griffondors. Quel est ton deuxième problème?<br>- Ah oui. C'est un peu gênant de dire cela mais, je vois autour du professeur Quirell, de temps à autre, une ombre malfaisante. Ça aussi, je ne sais pas comment je peux le savoir.  
>- Voilà pourquoi tu es ici.<br>- C'est vrai. Pour apprendre.  
>- Allez, va.<p>

La jeune femme, le coeur plus léger, se rend chez le professeur de la métamorphose.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

- Et bien, elle arrive à peine que ces dons se manifestent. Quelle calamité!  
>- Phineas, je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous exprimer.<br>- Je sais, mais regardez-la!  
>- En effet, je la vois. Une personne complètement perdue qui ignore absolument tous de ces dons. Minerva va lui donner une leçon d'histoire, que j'espère, l'aidera un peu à se calmer.<p>

Dans la salle de classe de McGonagall

Jenifael rentre dans une salle de classe très anglaise. La professeur voit son hésitation et lui dit.

- Bonjour Miss Loquas, que puis-je pour vous?  
>- Et bien, lors de notre première rencontre hier soir, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir fuis comme une voleuse.<br>- En effet, cela n'était pas très digne d'une adulte. Mais vous vous rattrapez bien en venant me voir. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas que cela je me trompe?  
>- Non. J'ai trouvé ou plutôt senti que vous saviez des choses sur les magiciens. Et moi-même je ne le suis que depuis quelques mois.<br>- Ce n'est pas possible!

Jeni sursaute en voyant McGonagall se lever d'un coup en criant.

- Oh, excusez-moi, mais cela n'est vraiment pas normal.  
>- Quoi donc?<br>- De devenir comme vous, magicienne, en quelques mois. Les magiciens naissent avec ces dons alors que les sorciers nés moldus le peuvent. Ils ne les ont jamais acquis comme vous, d'un coup. Racontez-moi votre acquisition et je dirai ce que je sais sur ceux de votre race.  
>- Il y a quatre mois, je suis allée dans la forêt en face la maison de mes parents sur un coup de tête. J'étais en colère contre le fait que je ne puisse rien faire pour aider mes parents dans un but personnel. Alors, j'ai touché le tronc d'un arbre mort. J'ai crié « Pourquoi dois-je voir ma famille se déchirer par la mort! Et pourquoi la nature ne veut pas m'aider! ». Et là, en ouvrant mes yeux, j'ai atterri dans un drôle de monde parallèle. En face de moi ce tenait un spectre blanc. Il m'a murmuré à l'oreille que si je voulais sauver la nature et ma famille, je devais céder mon existence humaine à celle de magicienne. J'ai accepté sans hésitation. Et ensuite, l'esprit de l'arbre est entré en moi et j'ai tout de suite ressenti la violence de ces dons. Ma vie n'a plus jamais été la même durant ces quatre mois. Ma vision du monde a complètement changé. Voilà.<br>- Comment se nommait ce spectre?  
>- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il avait ma voix. Dans quelques années je crois.<br>- Intéressant. Mais très étrange aussi. Vous êtes la première à acquérir un don par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un, de mort semble-t-il.  
>- Oui, maintenant tenez parole madame.<br>- Très bien. Assis-toi je t'en prie.

Jenifael prend place au premier rang en face le bureau de la professeur. Puis elle met son dos contre la chaise car elle pressent que cela va durer un moment. McGonagall respire et commence à dévoiler ces connaissances.

- Avant toute chose, je veux que tu saches que j'ai appris cela par l'intermédiaire d'une magicienne que j'ai connu par le passé. Il s'agissait d'un membre très éloigné de ma famille qui est morte pendant la chute de votre race et, par la même occasion, de donner l'apogée à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.


	4. Mes dons, oui mais quand?

Jenifael n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que McGonagall veut dire. Elle essai tout de même.

- Voulez-vous dire que, cette personne, ce sorcier malfaisant, a pu devenir ce qu'il a été par la disparition des magiciens?  
>- Tout à fait.<br>- Mais...comment?  
>- Justement, je vais en venir. Tout d'abord, débutons par une définition que nous autres, sorciers, nous donnons au magicien.<p>

La jeune femme se redresse, prête à tout mémoriser. Ce geste fait sourire la professeur.

- Un magicien, est un être doté de faculté magique très spéciale. En effet, celui-ci peut faire appel à la magie qui dort en lui sans l'intermédiaire d'objet matériel. Comprends-tu?  
>- Pas trop. C'est difficile de comparer sorciers et magiciens.<br>- Je vais te donner un exemple. Nous autres sorciers avons besoin d'une baguette pour utiliser notre magie. Mais sans elle, nous sommes démunis. Par conséquent, on peut penser que les sorciers acquièrent leur magie que par la baguette. Mais c'est faux. Il faut qu'il y ait tout de même un peu de magie, d'origine naturelle comme les magiciens, pour pouvoir exprimer et faire fonctionner les sorts. Les magiciens, eux, peuvent faire appel à leur magie sans objet. Leurs mains sont même surnommés « la baguette d'un sorcier ». Cependant, la quantité de magie utilisée dépend de l'individu. Retiens bien cela, la magie d'un magicien est fonction de son degré d'ouverture à la nature.  
>- Vous voulez dire que le magicien est une sorte d'être capable de se fondre complètement en elle?<br>- Oui. Plus un magicien est proche de la nature, plus celui-ci peut utiliser sa force sans faiblir.  
>- J'ai compris.<br>- À présent, tu crois comprendre ce qui anime un sorcier et un magicien.  
>- Oui, une rivalité.<br>- C'est cela. Mais une bonne rivalité. Le sorcier veut devenir plus fort que le magicien en essayant d'utiliser son mental pour formuler ses sorts, alors que le magicien veut devenir plus fort que le sorcier en essayant de s'ouvrir autant à la nature qu'un sorcier à sa baguette.  
>- Ok! Mais vous, que ressentez-vous envers moi?<br>- Juste une intense affection. Tes yeux. Les magiciens ont toujours ce genre d'yeux. Mais avec différentes nuances. Soit bleu-or comme la magicienne que j'ai connu, soit émeraude-or comme les tiens.  
>- Mais, mes yeux étaient ainsi depuis ma naissance. L'esprit a juste étiré ma partie jaune c'est tout.<br>- Bien, continuons. Les magiciens ont également des dons très différents les uns avec les autres. Certains contrôlent mieux l'air que les autres et ainsi de suite avec les quatre autres éléments de la nature. Mais aucun d'eux n'a appris à maîtriser un don très rare même chez les sorciers. La guérison.

Jeni baisse tristement la tête. C'est justement ce pouvoir qu'elle souhaite.

- Tu souhaite soigner quelqu'un qui t'es proche?  
>- Oui professeur.<br>- Il y a tout de même de l'espoir. Qui dit que personne ne peut la maîtriser. Aie confiance. Et puis, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'a jamais réussi à te trouver.  
>- Justement, je veux savoir pour ça.<br>- Et bien, ce sorcier a eu vent de quelques magiciens encore vivant de part le monde, il a donc mis en place un système de quête anti-magicien afin de les repérer et de les tuer pour accroitre ces propres dons car, pour lui, tuer un magicien permet d'acquérir une force incommensurable durant un certain laps de temps. Mais il n'a jamais pu acquérir la force de tuer.  
>- Et votre amie?<br>- Elle est morte de ces mains. Tous les magiciens sont morts ainsi. Sauf toi, la seule qui ai pu réchapper à ce système car.  
>- Car je ne les avais pas durant ma jeunesse.<br>- Voilà, as-tu d'autres questions?  
>- Oui, pensez-vous que j'arriverai à déclencher rapidement mes dons?<br>- Cela, je l'ignore. Nous avons bien appris les sujets d'étude des magiciens et nous avons pu te concocter un apprentissage de sept ans comme les étudiants sorciers. En général, il fallait le double de temps pour qu'un magicien soit totalement prêt à servir le monde magique et humain.  
>- Qua...quatorze années contre sept! Vous avez drôlement confiance.<br>- Pas moi, mais le directeur affirme que tu en es capable.  
>- Et bien, c'est vraiment angoissant. J'ai peur de vous décevoir.<br>- Mais non voyons. Bien, je vais te laisser repartir. Tu peux aller voir Hagrid mais ne va pas dans la forêt qui borde sa maison. Des êtres sombres y résident.  
>- D'accord. Merci pour ces réponses professeur.<br>- C'est mon rôle.

La jeune femme quitte alors le bureau de McGonagall, quand le directeur fait son apparition.

- Vous auriez pu entrer et venir nous écouter Albus.  
>- Non, je pense que cela aurait gêné la jeune femme.<br>- Alors?  
>- Et bien, je pense que pour le moment elle est en paix. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour cela. Jenifael a vu une aura de ténèbres autour du professeur Quirell.<br>- Quoi, mais elle a du se tromper. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.  
>- Je vous dis cela pour vous méfier.<br>- Bon très bien.

Dans la maison de Hagrid

La jeune femme ne s'attend pas à ça dès qu'elle entre dans la maison du garde-chasse. Un bazars pas possible règne dans cette pièce. Mais elle change vite d'avis dès qu'elle voit le gros chien.

- Oh, t'es qui?  
>- C'est mon chien, Crockdur.<br>- Drôle de nom.  
>- Mais il le mérite. Par contre, c'est un trouillard ambulant.<br>- Ah bon, bonjour Crockdur.

Le chien aboie à qui mieumieux pour montrer son attachement immédiat à la magicienne.

- Et bien, lui qui est d'habitude timide comme pas deux, il te fait la fête.  
>- Les animaux sont toujours ainsi avec moi. Sauvage ou non.<br>- Vraiment! Mais ça tombe bien ça, j'ai justement besoin d'un calmant pour pouvoir soigner une licorne.  
>- U...une li...licorne, vrai de vrai!<br>- Oui, tu veux bien?  
>- Bien sûr, où est-elle?<br>- Dans la forêt.  
>- Interdite?<br>- Oui, pourquoi, oh le règlement.  
>- Oui, et j'ai promis à McGonagall. Mais tant pis. Il fait jour non? Et quel beau temps pour se balader en forêt!<br>- C'est vrai. Mais je suis responsable aussi de toi alors pas de bêtise.  
>- Et, j'ai 24 ans tout de même.<p>

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid prend son fusil et le chien. L'entrée dans la forêt se fait dans le bonheur le plus complet.

- Tu aimes les bois non?  
>- Oui c'est vrai Hagrid. Et puis chez moi il y a un petit bois où je me sens en sécurité.<p>

Hagrid prend les devants et le duo s'enfonce de plus en plus vers le coeur de la forêt quand tout à coup un bruit de sabot se fait entendre.

- Ils sont là non? J'entends des sabots de chevaux.  
>- Non, là ceux sont les centaures.<br>- Vraiment? Ça existe?  
>- Regarde.<p>

Un centaure apparut alors en sautant un immense tronc d'arbre. Ces sabots sont brillants comme du cristal et ses bras humains musclés comme un athlète. Le centaure parle alors à Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid.  
>- Bonjour Firenze.<br>- Qui est cette humaine?  
>- Je te présente Jenifael Loquaz, nouvelle étudiante de Poudlard.<br>- N'est-elle pas trop vieille pour l'être? Et je ne sens pas le sorcier en elle. Ni l'humaine, pas complètement.  
>- C'est une magicienne.<br>- Alors, la rumeur est fondée. Enchantée miss.  
>- Moi de même. Vous semblez très à l'aise?<br>- Comme vous je crois. Même heureuse.  
>- Oui, je suis dans la forêt et cela me suffit.<br>- Comme ceux de votre espèce. Oui, les magiciens aiment les bois. Que faites-vous là Hagrid?  
>- Tu te souviens de la licorne?<br>- Oh oui, elle est très énervée.  
>- Je crois que cette femme va pouvoir la calmer. Elle apaise toutes les créatures de la forêt.<br>- Oui, je la ressens aussi, son aura positive. Je vous laisse.

Et sur cet échange, le centaure part dans l'autre sens.

- Qu'entends Firenze par là?  
>- Que tu dégage beaucoup d'amour.<p>

Jenifael rougit d'un coup et cela fait rire Hagrid.

- Ah, nous y voici. Regarde et sois prudente.

Le duo ralenti donc le pas et voit enfin apparaître une magnifique jument blanche comme neige avec une immense corne sur le front. La magicienne est comme hypnotisée par la beauté de cet animal de légende. Hagrid la secoue et la prend avec elle.

- Tout doux ma belle.

Mais la jument se cabre, dévoilant alors l'autre côté de son corps, une couleur beige. Le coeur de Jeni se serre de peur. Non pas pour elle mais pour la licorne. Elle se met alors à parler tout en avançant sous les yeux protecteurs d'Hagrid.

- Tout doux, je suis ton amie, je ne te veux aucun mal. Juste te comprendre. Et toi, le veux-tu?

La jument se calme d'un coup, surprenant totalement Hagrid qui suit Jeni.

- Laisse-nous voir ce que tu as. Couche-toi s'il te plait.

La jument, sous le charme du pouvoir de Jenifael, qui elle ignore totalement que ceux sont ces dons qui s'expriment, se couche. Hagrid prend place du côté de la blessure et soigne tant bien que mal la licorne tandis que Jeni parle tout doucement, rassurant l'âme de la créature. Puis, une fois les soins terminés, le duo part, une fois la licorne de nouveau dans son troupeau. Hagrid ne sourit pourtant pas, surprenant Jenifael. Mais elle ne dit rien. Une fois chez Hagrid, celui-ci ouvre son coeur, déchirant celui de Jeni.

- Elle ne passera pas la nuit.  
>- Mais pourquoi!<br>- Elle a perdu tout son sang. Et ce n'est pas la première. Ces temps-ci les licornes meurent par une chose qui boit le sang de licorne.  
>- Cette texture beige.<br>- Oui. Quand quelqu'un fait ce geste, c'est qu'il doit être très faible, sur le point de mourir mais ce sang-là empêche la mort et permet de survivre. Mais il y a un revers, la personne qui fait cela est maudite.  
>- Je veux faire quelquechose!<br>- Tu ne peux pas. Pas encore, tu n'as pas éveillé tes dons. À part celui de la compassion.

La jeune femme rentre donc chez elle, le coeur en pièce. « Je ne veux pas la compassion mais la guérison! Sinon, comme cette licorne mon père va mourir à force de faire ces hémorragies! »  
>La jeune femme va sa coucher, en espérant tout simplement de ne pas faire ce cauchemar car le lendemain, c'est la rentrée.<p> 


	5. Mes rêves, mon monde

_Ecouter cette musique (en tapant le titre sur google) à partir d'ici et continuer de lire même si c'est fini avant "**If you are my love**" Provenant de Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicle dont l'auteur est Kajiura Yuki _

_Je suis encore en train de vivre une mort, la sienne. Encore la même. Encore la mort de l'esprit de l'arbre. Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je à comprendre? Que suis-je? Sinon la réincarnation d'un univers. J'apprends en marchant dans cet univers qui ne m'appartient pas. Le rêve ou le cauchemar? L'un ne vit pas sans l'autre et inversement. Mais je marche, sur ce rêve. Tiens? Ce n'est pas la mort? C'est autre chose. Une phrase, comme un souffle. Je la dis non pas par mes lèvres, mais par mes pensées. Elle dit : « Un oiseau qui a perdu ses ailes ne peut plus voler dans le grand ciel de sa mémoire. Mais je crois qu'il suffit que cet oiseau vive des instants rares et inoubliables pour que la mémoire collective s'enrichisse et que les souvenirs reviennent aussi naturellement que le temps qui passe. » Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? L'oiseau, qu'incarne-t-il? Et la mémoire de quoi? Du monde? Sans doute. Cette affirmation, je dois la comprendre pour mieux comprendre ce que je suis et ce que je deviens. Et cette voix, est-ce réellement la mienne? Ou alors l'esprit qui parle à travers mes propres pensées? Je ne sais pas, je le dois pourtant, pour acquérir ce don si important pour moi...si important pour lui...pour nous deux dans le futur._

- Miss Loquas?  
>- Hum...<br>- Réveillez-vous Miss.  
>- Qu...Professeur McGonagall?<br>- Vous allez bien?  
>- Euh, et bien oui, pourquoi cette question?<br>- Vous avez beaucoup transpiré et vous parliez dans votre sommeil.  
>- (soupir) Encore.<br>- Que voulez-vous dire? Ce n'est pas la première fois?  
>- Non. Cela n'arrête pas depuis mon union avec l'esprit de la forêt. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Je n'ai pas fait « ce » cauchemar.<br>- Lequel?  
>- La mort.<br>- Pardon?  
>- Je vivais la mort d'une femme. Une sorcière je crois bien.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?  
>- Et bien, l'esprit qui m'a donnée mon don, c'est en fait le fantôme d'une sorcière. Et elle me montrait tout le temps sa mort dans mes rêves.<br>- Comment était-elle?  
>- Je ne sais pas très bien. Rousses, bouclés. Avec des yeux verts, ça je m'en souviens très bien. L'émeraude de ses yeux morts. Elle défendait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, et elle s'est faite tuée par un sorcier encapuchonné. Et à chaque fois, à la fin de ce cauchemar, elle disait « <em>Devient vite cet être portant l'amour et aidant l'élu<em> ». Professeur? Vous êtes toute pâle?  
>- Venez avec moi.<br>- Mais, je suis en robe de nuit!  
>- Il faut que le directeur sache ce que vous venez de dire! Tout de suite!<p>

Jeni ne comprend pas ce que la professeur a, mais elle la suit. Alors, le duo croise Rogue qui sourit en voyant la jeune magicienne en robe de nuit. Elle réplique en murmurant à son intention.

- Puf, vraiment.  
>- Réciproquement.<br>- QUOI!  
>- Miss Loquas, suivez-moi, laissez le professeur Rogue tranquille.<br>- Mais...  
>- Suivez-moi!<p>

Honteuse, la jeune femme baisse la tête et s'avoue vaincu sous le regard triomphant du maître des potions. «** Toi, un de ces jours je te ferai payer ton arrogance Rogue!** » Finalement, elles arrivent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur est surpris de voir la protégée de Poudlard dans une tenue pas très correct. McGonagall explique alors tout à Dumbledore, réussissant à la surprendre. Il demande à Jenifael.

- Est-ce vrai?  
>- Oui professeur. Mais que ce passe-t-il pour que le professeur McGonagall soit dans cet état?<br>- C'est simple, la femme de ton rêve est sans le moins nul doute, la mère de Harry Potter.  
>- Mais...pourquoi me montrer sa mort et ensuite le rêve de cette nuit?<br>- Qu'est ce rêve?  
>- J'étais dans une sorte de ciel étoilé et je marchais dans cet espace sans forme. Au bout d'un moment des mots, les siens je crois, se sont formés en moi et se sont exprimés à travers moi.<br>- Quels sont ces mots?  
>- Un oiseau qui a perdu ses ailes ne peut plus voler dans le grand ciel de sa mémoire. Mais je crois qu'il suffit que cet oiseau vive des instants rares et inoubliables pour que la mémoire collective s'enrichisse et que les souvenirs reviennent aussi naturellement que le temps qui passe.<br>- Quelle belle poésie. Mais je ne peux t'aider à les comprendre. À toi d'utiliser ce que tu sais inconsciemment. Et peut-être, d'autres rêves comme celui-ci, te viendront.  
>- Très bien.<br>- Mais avant, va te changer. Je t'ai fait porter une tenue de magicienne.

Les deux femmes abandonnent le directeur. Celui-ci réfléchit à ce qui vient de ce passer.

- Elle vient de voir la mère de Harry. Et c'est elle qui lui a sans doute réveillée ses dons. Mais pourquoi? Phineas, avez-vous une idée?  
>- Pas vraiment. Cette femme est un mystère vivant. Comme ses dons.<br>- Mais elle est liée aux sorciers. Lily en est la preuve.  
>- Cela ne me plaît pas.<br>- Oubliez ce sentiment Phineas! Cette femme est la dernière magicienne au monde.  
>- Oui, et en cela je suis très affligée. Elle va finir sa croissance dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien.<br>- Mais elle y arrivera. J'en ai la conviction. Maintenant je vais réfléchir à ce phénomène sans nom.

Dans le dortoir des griffondors

Jenifael n'arrive pas à se remettre de cette vérité si improbable. Comment, une sorcière qui plus ait son fantôme, a donnée son statut de magicienne a une simple moldus. Elle ne comprend pas. Pas plus que ce poème. Quand elle sort enfin de ces pensées, elle voit ses vêtements neufs sur le lit. « **Qu'ils sont beau!** » Il s'agit d'une robe blanche au col ouvert. En mettant sa tenue, Jeni voit que la robe se ferme avec des fils argentés au niveau du haut de sa poitrine comme les robes du moyenne-âge sauf que c'est devant. Elle a les manches courtes mais avec des rubans blancs descendant à ses poignets. La robe descend jusqu'à ces pieds. Une capuche est soudée à la robe. Une fois prête, elle se place devant un miroir et sursaute en se regardant. « **Je ne ressemble vraiment pas aux sorciers et à leur tenue noire. Je ressemble plus à un mage la-dedans. Mais bizarrement, je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise et j'arrive même à faire des mouvements très amples. Lors des affrontements je ne devrais donc pas être gênée.** » La jeune femme sort ensuite du dortoir sous les éloges de la grosse dame. Puis elle se rend dans le parc afin de méditer. Elle croise cependant le professeur Quirell, la rendant alors mal à l'aise. Mais lui s'incline.

- Bbbbonjooour Mmmmiss Loquas. Vvvvous êtes abbbsolument splendide.  
>- Merci professeur. Ressentez-vous de la jalousie envers moi?<p>

Une fois dite, Jeni regrette d'avoir parlé. Par contre, Quirell lui ne semble pas surpris de sa question. Et lui répond.

- Pppourquoi donc? Aaaah oui, autrefois vouuuus pensez. Par le ppppassé.  
>- Oui.<br>- Nnnnne vouuuus inquiétez pas. Ppppour moi c'est sans importance.  
>- Je suis rassurée merci. Allez-vous au parc?<br>- Nnnon, jjjjje dois ppppréparer l'arrrivée des étudiants.  
>- D'accord. Au plaisir professeur.<p>

Jenifael quitte l'homme qui la rend vraiment mal. Quirell fait alors apparaître sur son visage un sourire plein de mépris.

- Puf, sombre idiote. Qu'est-ce-que tu crois, que je vais m'apitoyer sur ton sort!  
><em>- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas le moment! Potter va arriver dans peu de temps et je veux cette pierre très vite! Alors oublie-la avant que je ne récupère mon corps. Après on lui fera ce qu'on a fait aux autres.<em>  
>- Bien maître.<p>

Dans le parc

La magicienne se remet doucement de sa peur. Elle va vers un petit étang et y prend place. « **Pourquoi ai-je peur de lui?** » Elle ne peut pas répondre à cette question. Alors un cri la sort de ces pensées. Jeni lève la tête et voit des oiseaux voleter au dessus d'elle. Elle sourit et met un doigt en l'air. Un des oiseaux s'y posent.

- Tu es gentil. Allez, vole.

L'oiseau la regarde et s'envole. Le vent se lève. La voix qu'elle entend durant ces rêves revient à elle. Ainsi que la phrase, la mettant en transe. Elle suit l'animal et arrive sur un rempart. Elle monte dessus. Son esprit est vide. Elle n'entend plus rien. Juste la voix qui lui intime d'éveiller ces dons. Elle est sur le point de sauter quand une personne l'agrippe et la ramène sur le sol. À cet instant, elle se réveille.

- Que...que s'est-il passé, professeur Rogue?  
>- Et bien, il me semble qu'un « merci » s'impose.<br>- Que, merci?

Rogue jubile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vient de sauver quelqu'un qu'il prend pour rivale. Cette fois c'est à Jeni de se rendre compte que son rival vient de l'aider. Elle le repousse.

- D'accord! Merci, cela vous va!  
>- Pas la peine d'hurler.<br>- Ah oui! Je ne suis pas un jouer ok!

Le jeune femme fait demi-tour et laisse le professeur à ces réjouissances. « **Non mais, pour qui il se prend celui-là! Ok, qu'il m'ait sauvé et qu'il soit content je peux comprendre mais en faire une victoire ça non. Ah moins que.** » Elle finit par découvrir que pour lui, c'est comme une seconde chance d'avoir fait cela. Vu qu'il a été mangemort. Même si la magicienne ignore encore ce que signifie ce terme. À part qu'il a une connotation négative à ces oreilles.  
>Le soir tombe et Jenifael se trouve dans une salle seule. Dumbledore lui a dit qu'elle devait entrer que lorsque tous les élèves seraient à table et assis. Elle comprend bien pourquoi. Mais cela la gêne et l'angoisse. Elle va entrer dans une salle bondée et avec des personnes qui croyaient que les magiciens avaient disparus.<p>

Dans la grande salle

Dumbledore fait son habituel discours de bienvenue après la répartition des élèves dans leurs maisons respectives. Puis il entame la phrase que les professeurs attendent avec impatience (ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Jenifael).

- Il y a une chose que je souhaite rajouter.

Un des élèves de troisième année, rouquin, se met à murmurer.

- Holà, ça c'est la première fois.  
>- En effet monsieur Weasley, c'est la première fois. Bien, je vais vous raconter une histoire.<p>

Là, le sorcier lève la main et une étoile dorée traverse la salle et la porte d'entrée.

- Il y a longtemps, il a existé d'autres personnes possédant des facultés magiques. Mais celles-ci n'étaient pas des sorciers. Loin de là. Elles pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette et étaient en quelque sorte les rivaux des sorciers.  
>- Ben oui, les magiciens non? Et à quoi cela nous sert-il de parler de personnes disparues?<br>- Et bien monsieur Weasley, il y a une femme qui a survécu au massacre de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et s'apprête à étudier à Poudlard. Laissez-moi vous présenter la magicienne Jenifael Loquas!

Dans la salle à proximité de la grande salle

Jeni voit alors apparaître l'étoile qui est le signal. Elle se lève et avance vers la grande porte. Une fois son nom appelé, celle-ci s'ouvre dévoilant à la jeune femme une foule de monde. Son coeur bat la chamade. Mais elle avance. Les murmures se sont arrêtés. Les élèves dévisagent la magicienne. Le rouquin, qui avait interrompu Dumbledore, se remet à parler.

- Et bien, je trouve que pour une magicienne tu es drôlement mignonne. Mais un peu vieille pour moi. C'est dommage.

Là, les rires des autres personnes détendent d'un coup l'atmosphère et Jeni remercie de la tête l'élève de troisième année. Puis son regard croise celui d'un petit garçon avec des lunettes et les cheveux pas très bien coiffés. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement ainsi qu'au garçon roux à côté de lui. Les deux se mettent à rougir comme des pivoines entraînant des rires autour d'eux. Enfin, elle arrive à la table des professeurs et prend la main tendue de Dumbledore.

- Je vous demande d'être très aimable avec cette personne qui est originaire de France. Mais elle parle très bien l'anglais alors n'ayez aucune crainte à lui demander des conseils.  
>- Merci professeur. Je suis honorée d'être en compagnie de futurs sorciers. C'est vrai, il y a eu des rivalités entre nos deux races mais j'espère faire vite votre connaissance afin de remédier à cette fâcheuse vérité.<p> 


	6. Mon premier cours, enfin

Jenifael continue de regarder les enfants afin de guetter leur réaction. Mais ils semblent tous un peu perdu par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Ils ne comprennent pas en quoi magiciens et sorciers sont rivaux. Le repas se termine donc dans un grand calme. La jeune femme quitte la grande salle la première suivie de Dumbledore, qui lui, semble content.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si serein professeur ?  
>- Parce que tous c'est très bien passé.<br>- Vous trouvez ?  
>- Bien sûr. Tu verras, quand les élèves de la maison griffondors vont arriver au dortoir, ils vont te poser des centaines de questions curieuses. Tu verras.<br>- Si vous le dites.  
>- Bien, nous nous séparons ici. Demain matin, je veux que tu sois à l'heure en même temps que les autres élèves pour le petit déjeuner.<br>- Très bien. Bonne fin de soirée.  
>- Toi de-même.<p>

La magicienne se rend au dortoir, dans la salle principale près du grand feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves arrivent et voient la jeune femme assise sur le fauteuil. Les prédictions de Dumbledore se confirment. Les enfants et les adolescents crient d'excitation et se mettent à lui poser des questions en même temps. Mais un jeune homme roux s'interpose.

- On se calme !  
>- Et Percy le « préfet », tu te sens comment avec cet insigne ?<br>- Tais-toi Fred.  
>- Non moi c'est Georges.<br>- Qu'importe. Si vous voulez l'interroger c'est un à la fois sinon elle n'arrivera pas à parler.  
>- Ah tes ordres préfet ! Salut, moi c'est Georges Weasley, le garçon qui embête son grand frère Percy et le jumeau de celui qui a coupé Dumbledore dans son élan Fred. Dis, c'est bien Jeni ton petit nom.<br>- Jenifael Loquas oui.  
>- Ça fait quoi de se trouver au milieu de sorciers ?<br>- Ben je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas éveillé mes dons encore. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.  
>- Alors tu es moldus encore ?<br>- Oui. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Et vos dons ?  
>- Eveillée depuis longtemps regarde. Accio buche !<p>

Un morceau de bois à côté de la jeune femme se lève et se dirige sur Georges. Il prend ensuite la buche et la met dans le feu. Jeni applaudit.

- Joli, j'ignorais que vous pouviez faire cela.  
>- Arrête de vouvoyer. Je me sens un peu trop vieux comme ça.<br>- D'accord.  
>- Je peux faire bien plus. Mais je risque de flamber le dortoir. Bien, laisse-moi te présenter mon petit frère Ronald Weasley, celui à qui tu as souri.<p>

Le petit rouquin, s'avance le rouge aux joues. Jeni est touchée par sa timidité et lui tend la main.

- Tu ne parles pas autant que tes frères je trouve.  
>- Ben.<br>- Ben?  
>- Je.<br>- Je?  
>- Euh, quel genre de magie tu as?<br>- Je ne sais pas. Je le saurais surement à la fin de l'année. Et là, je répondrai à ta question.  
>- Promis juré?<br>- Promis juré.  
>- T'entends ça Harry, elle me l'a promis.<p>

Harry, qui n'a pas cessé de regarder cette belle femme vêtue tout de blanc, répond.

- C'est vrai!  
>- Tu veux me poser une question toi aussi?<br>- Non. Pas pour l'instant.  
>- J'attendrai. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous.<p>

Sur ce, la jeune femme se lève et monte dans le dortoir des filles. Cette fois, la magicienne se rend compte qu'elle ne dormira plus seule. Mais le calme s'installe quand elle va se coucher. **"Et bien, si c'est tout le temps comme ça je n'aurai aucun problème pour dormir."**  
>Le matin, tôt, elle se réveille. Le soleil traverse sa fenêtre. Elle sourit en pensant que c'est sa première journée en tant qu'étudiante dans un monde magique. Elle revêt ses vêtements blancs et se dirige vers la grande salle. Elle est vide. Enfin presque.<p>

- Tiens tiens, on ne dort pas très longtemps?  
>- Un "bonjour" serait sûrement plus agréable que ce genre de phrase. Donc, je vous souhaite le bonjour professeur Rogue.<br>- Effectivement. Bonjour Miss Loquas. Vous êtes bien matinal.  
>- Vous aussi.<br>- Vos rêves vous ont-ils réveillés?  
>- Non, le soleil. C'est ainsi que ce réveille une cantalienne.<br>- Et bien moi, ceux sont mes obligations de professeur.  
>- Il faut bien travailler un jour.<br>- Indubitable...

Rogue ne finit pas sa phrase car les élèves arrivent. Jeni est un peu prise au dépourvue par ce changement de comportement. **"Il me parlait avec son coeur pendant quelques minutes, et là, il se referme comme une huitre. Drôle de sorcier."** Les autres professeurs arrivent et à ce moment-là le petit déjeuner est servi magiquement. Jeni prend place le plus près possible de la table des professeurs. Harry et Ron se mettent près d'elle et une fille avec des cheveux aussi bouclés qu'elle également. Elle se présente.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.  
>- Oh, c'est toi qui es près de mon lit.<br>- Oui madame.  
>- Non, Jeni.<br>- Je n'oserai jamais.  
>- Bien sûre que si Hermione.<br>- Votre attention à tous.

C'est le professeur de métamorphose qui vient de parler. Elle dit qu'aujourd'hui les cours vont avoir lieu selon les emplois du temps qu'elle distribue en même temps qu'elle parle. Quand elle arrive au niveau de la magicienne, elle lui donne une feuille avec des cases qui représentent le nom d'un seul professeur toute la semaine. **"Merlin ? C'est une blague ou quoi?"** Mais elle ne rajoute rien et finit son déjeuner. Pui elle salut les étudiants puisque son cours débute plus tôt que les autres. Les enfants de griffondors lui souhaitent une bonne journée tous en même temps. Elle les remercie et quitte la grande salle sous les yeux rassurés de McGonagall. **"Au moins elle a réussi à s'intégrer avec les griffondors."**

Dans une petite pièce circulaire au premier étage

Jenifael est entrée quand une voix d'homme l'a appelée. Autour d'elle se trouve des coussins très grand et très confortable en face d'une table. Un fantôme apparait effrayant Jenifael.

- Calmez-vous, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de votre professeur.  
>- Qu...Vous?<br>- Oui. Je suis Merlin. Le premier des magiciens.  
>- Mais, les magiciens sont tous.<br>- Morts. En effet. Mais une prophétie m'a été révélée comme quoi je devais rester sous cette forme afin d'éduquer la porteuse de lumière. Vous.  
>- Mais, combien de temps avez-vous attendu?<br>- Un siècle.  
>- Juste pour moi? Une pauvre magicienne sans pouvoir de naissance?<br>- Oui. Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder pendant ces sept années. Nous allons avoir sept objectifs.

En même de parler, le fantôme leva sa main et un tableau apparait de nul part. Puis d'un autre geste, une craie se met à écrire.

- Tout d'abord cette première année, nous allons nous efforcer à découvrir qu'elle est le don le plus présent en vous.  
>- Ce n'est pas la compassion?<br>- Bien sûr que non. La compassion est la nature même du magicien. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du sorcier qui lui a des natures variées.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Ensuite en seconde année, nous renforcerons ce don et nous irons jusqu'à développer les dons les moins éveillés. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années seront là pour accroitre tous les dons dormant en vous. Et selon votre vitesse d'apprentissage, nous essayerons de dévoiler si vous possédez le don de guérir durant les trois dernières années. Ces objectifs seront effectués avec des cours de connaissances sur le monde des magiciens que vous devrez connaître totalement. Avez-vous des questions?  
>- Non.<br>- Très bien, nous allons donc commencer.

La jeune femme voit un livre sortir d'un placard et se placer sur la table devant elle. Le livre s'ouvre de lui-même à la page dont le fantôme va débuter son cours.

- Il existe deux forces dans le monde. Le bien et le mal. Mais il ne peut y avoir l'une sans l'autre car l'équilibre entre les deux est primordial.  
>- Mais, s'il n'y avait pas de mal que se passerait-il?<br>- Il n'y aurait pas de magie tout simplement.  
>- Donc, si le mal disparaît demain?<br>- Les sorciers et les magiciens deviendront des êtres humains normaux.

Jeni n'en croit pas ces oreilles. Cela signifie pour elle qu'en ce moment, il y a le mal qui subsiste. Mais où? Une pensée la traverse et l'image de Quirell apparaît. Mais elle ne dit rien, croyant que ce n'est juste que son antipathie qui l'a met mal à l'aise. **"Et pourquoi pas Rogue?"** Le fantôme continue son discours sur la naissance des magiciens et leur rôle.

- Un magicien doit donc servir les humains?  
>- Pas forcément Miss Loquas. Ne vous est-il pas arrivé de sentir un appel de détresse provenant d'autres choses?<br>- Si, de la planète en elle-même.  
>- Et voilà ce dont un magicien doit consacrer ces dons quand le mal répand ces ondes de mort, il doit purifier le monde.<br>- Par quels moyens?  
>- Par les dons qui dorment en lui. Suivant son élément, un magicien peut plus ou moins contrôler certains dons. Le vent permet de mieux maîtriser la lévitation et la télépathie dont les rêves par prémonition. Le feu, lui, engendre le don de maîtrise de tout ce qui touche cet élément, tandis que l'eau s'élargit à la relation humaine en plus de maîtriser les formes de l'eau. La terre va créer la fertilité et la création. Le cinquième élément est celui que les magiciens et les sorciers ont toujours souhaités avoir. Mais personne n'a jamais pu atteindre ce niveau.<br>- La guérison.  
>- Oui, le don de guérir. Celui qui vous désiré tant.<br>- Vous lisez mes pensées? Donc c'est le vent votre élément?  
>- Non, c'est le feu. Je sais que tu souhaites ce don car les sorciers me l'ont soufflé.<br>- Savez-vous quel est l'élément le plus fréquemment utilisé par les magiciens?  
>- Le vent. Puis vient le feu, la terre et l'eau. Bien, je te laisse y aller. Il est plus de midi passé.<p>

La jeune femme se lève et se rend dans la grande salle déjà bondée de monde.


	7. Ma magie s'éveille!

Les vacances de la Toussaint arrivent et rien n'a beaucoup bougé dans la vie étudiante de Jeni. Elle ne voit les autres étudiants qu'au repas mais elle ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour discuter avec eux tant le fantôme Merlin lui donne des devoirs de connaissance. La magicienne a fini par s'habituer aux bruits de ces chaines contre le sol. La jeune femme passe tout de même pas mal de temps avec Hermione qu'elle trouve très seule de temps à autres. Celle-ci est malheureuse. Une nuit, la jeune sorcière a même pleuré. Jeni, étant très protectrice avec les plus jeunes, lui a parlé.

- Hermione ? Qui a-t-il ?  
>- R…Rien.<br>- Ne dis pas ça, je t'entends bien pleurer.  
>- J…je vais bien, je t'assure.<br>- J'aimerais bien te croire.

Puis la jeune femme a laissé pleurer Hermione car elle ne pouvait rien faire contre sa détresse pour l'instant. Quelques jours plus tard, elle a croisé le trio formé d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui couraient dans le sens inverse du couloir interdit.

- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ?

Harry, sans doute le plus calme, a répondu par un mensonge pas très maîtrisé et qui sonnait mal aux oreilles sensibles de la magicienne.

- Rien, on faisait juste la course.  
>- En partant du couloir interdit ?<br>- Oui, on s'est dit que cela nous donnerait plus de vitesse.  
>- Ah. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, non vous faites, mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez dans une situation délicate. Je tiens bien trop à mes amis de griffondors.<br>- On fait attention Jeni, c'est juré.

La jeune femme avait souri en calmant d'un coup la peur qu'avait ressenti les trois enfants quelques minutes plus tôt en ayant vu un chien à trois têtes. Elle les a ensuite laissés seuls. Ron n'a pas manqué de dire une remarque un peu désobligeante.

- Eh bien, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas aussi futé que nous sinon elle nous aurait vendu.

Mais Hermione s'est rebiffée.

- Moi, je crois surtout qu'elle sait que nous avons fait une bêtise. D'ailleurs, à moins que l'un de vous deux n'est une autre brillante idée pour nous faire tuer, je vais au dortoir me changer.  
>- Tu devrais regarder tes priorités !<p>

Mais Hermione n'a rien répondu et été partie.  
>Le jour des vacances d'Halloween est arrivé et Jenifael dine en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron quand elle ne voit pas Hermione. Neville, un jeune garçon de première année qui apprécie beaucoup la magicienne comme tous les griffondors, répond.<p>

- Elle est triste. Il paraît que quelqu'un lui a dit quelque chose de pas correct et elle est partie s'enfermer dans les toilettes et y a pleuré toute la journée.

Ron baisse la tête, honteux. La femme blanche lui demande.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose non ?  
>- Oui. Lors d'un cours de lévitation, j'ai été aidé par Hermione parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire voler une plume. Mais moi, je l'ai aussitôt critiquée et j'ai même dit qu'elle était si désagréable que c'était normal qu'elle n'est pas d'amie.<br>- Tu sais bien que c'est faux.  
>- Oui, elle t'a.<br>- Tout comme toi tu m'as comme ami. Mais il y a aussi Hermione non ?  
>- C'est vrai. Dis, ça ne te gênes pas de manger parmi des personnes plus jeunes. Beaucoup plus jeunes ?<br>- Non. C'est mieux que d'être à côté de Severus Rogue.  
>- Effectivement, vu sous cet angle.<br>- Un troll !

Jeni a des sueurs froides quand la voix de Quirell s'élève.

- Un troll dans le château !

Mais vue que personne ne réagit, il tombe dans les vapes en disant.

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir.

Là, c'est la panique. Les élèves crient et se lèvent de partout. Mais Dumbledore réclame le calme. Puis il donne l'ordre à tous les élèves de regagner les dortoirs et aux professeurs de chercher le troll. Jeni s'apprête à rentrer quand elle voit deux ombres prendre une direction différente. Elle fait de même et suit Ron et Harry de loin. Elle finit par comprendre ce qu'ils font quand le trio se dirige vers les toilettes des filles. La magicienne ressent ensuite le danger en elle. Le troll est en train de briser les toilettes quand une petite voix se fait entendre.

- Au secours !  
>- Hermione ! Laisse-la horrible monstre !<p>

Ron se précipite vers elle. Il allait se prendre un coup de massue quand Jenifael ressent la magie s'emparer d'elle pour la première fois. Ou plutôt, elle ressent tellement le danger qu'instinctivement, elle se place entre le troll et le trio de jeunes, stoppant son geste par surprise. Mais il fronce les sourcils et lève sa massue. Harry cri.

- Va-t'en !  
>- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.<p>

La voix de Jeni est si sûre que les jeunes se rassurent. Alors, sous leurs yeux, ils voient pour la première fois le réveil de la magie sans objet. Les mains de la magicienne brillent et un bouclier doré triangulaire apparaît au moment où une incantation est prononcée.

- Bouclier des cieux, repousse l'énergie !

La massue frappe le bouclier mais ne le brise pas, elle est renvoyée directement sur la tête du troll qui est assommé par le coup. Puis il tombe en arrière. A cet instant, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall arrivent. Ils voient eux aussi le bouclier magique ancestral qui vient de la magie éveillée de Jeni. La professeur de métamorphose s'apprête à crier quand le bouclier cède. Jenifael avance, mais vidée de son énergie, elle commence à tomber quand Rogue la soutient. La magicienne lève des yeux de remerciement.

- Pauvre idiote.

Ceux sont les seuls mots que Jenifael entend avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. McGonagall fini par dire.

- Vous avez désobéi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous mettre dehors.  
>- Professeur attendez !<br>- Qui a-t-il Miss Granger ?  
>- Je n'étais pas à table quand l'ordre de retourner au dortoir a été donnée. Et Harry et Ron sont venus à mon secours. Et puis si eux ni Jeni n'étaient là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.<br>- Je ne veux pas savoir, 5 points en moins pour vous Miss Granger, et 5 points, de plus pour vous deux et 10 points en plus pour Jenifael même si elle ne m'entend pas. Pour votre chance insolente !

Les trois sourient de bonheur puis, se souvenant que Jeni est dans les bras de Rogue, ils la regardent inquiet. Dumbledore les rassures en leur disant.

- N'ayez crainte. D'ailleurs vous êtes chanceux. Il est rare d'assister à la naissance d'un magicien.  
>- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?<br>- N'ayez pas peur monsieur Weasley, elle a juste besoin de récupérer la magie qu'elle a libéré. Elle vous expliquera cela mieux que moi.

Le groupe s'apprête à partir quand Harry voit la blessure à la jambe de Rogue. Le professeur des potions le voit et, avec son autre jambe, il place sa cape sur la blessure et amène la belle endormie en direction du dortoir. Rogue donne ensuite la jeune femme, avec soulagement car il n'aime pas la savoir près de lui, à Georges Weasley qui lui donne un regard assassin à cause de ce soulagement. Puis tout le monde va dormir une fois le calme revenu. 

Au même moment dans un bureau

**- Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éveille ! Pas maintenant !**  
>- Je suis navré, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi maître.<br>**- Silence ! Je dois trouver un moyen pour récupérer la pierre philosophale avant qu'elle ne recouvre toute sa magie !**  
>- Dois-je la réduire au silence tant qu'elle sera faible ?<br>**- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Même avec toute sa force, elle ne pourra rien contre moi une fois que j'aurai un nouveau corps. Mais veille-la davantage. Je dois savoir ce qu'elle fait chaque jour et sa vitesse de croissance. Car à présent, si elle détient les dons de la reine magicienne, alors je devrai sans doute m'inquiéter. Mais je ne crois pas que ce fantôme lui révèlera cela. Elle est trop fragile selon lui. Mais moi je sais que c'est le contraire. Voilà pourquoi nous devons récupérer cette pierre ! Via Harry Potter.**


	8. Mon côté un chti peu rebelle

Au moment où Jenifael ouvre les yeux, elle sent un grand vide en elle. Alors elle recherche ce qui s'est passée quand sa mémoire lui revient d'un coup. Elle lève ses mains. **« J'ai éveillé mes dons. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est comme si j'ai de l'électricité dans tous le corps. C'est vraiment impressionnant. »** Elle se lève et se rend dans la grande salle. Elle se fait alors entourer par tous les griffondors. Le trio se dirige vers elle. Hermione lui demande.

- Comment tu vas ?  
>- Un peu sonné mais ça ira. Et toi ?<br>- Bien. Tu as été…incroyable. Mais tu aurais ou y rester non ?  
>- Oui, j'ai agi comme…comme une idiote.<p>

A ce moment-là, elle lève les yeux et croise les yeux sombres de Rogue. Elle lui fait un discret signe de la tête qu'il fait en retour. Puis elle reparle à Hermione.

- Mais au moins ma témérité t'a sauvée. Ainsi que vous deux.  
>- Oui.<br>- On aurait eu du mal à battre ce troll.

Jeni leur ébouriffe les cheveux entraînant un « Ooooo » de l'assemblée des griffondors. Puis elle se met à table. Ron en profite pour lui poser une question de connaissance.

- Jeni, pourquoi tu as perdu connaissance après avoir utilisé ta magie ?  
>- Je ne suis pas comme les sorciers. Mes défenses sont plus faibles. Un sorcier n'utilise pas sa force vitale pour faire de la magie alors qu'un magicien doit y faire appel. Car sa force vitale et magique ne font qu'une.<br>- Donc, si tu n'avais pas arrêté ce flux, tu serais morte ?  
>- Sans le moindre doute. Mais cette magie n'est pas totalement liée à la nature. Mon bouclier n'est pas un des quatre éléments. Il est les quatre à la fois.<br>- Eléments ?  
>- Hermione, tu dois savoir toi.<br>- Oui. Ceux sont le vent, le feu, la terre et l'eau.  
>- Voilà. Et le bouclier enclenche les quatre à la fois. Les magiciens pouvaient faire pareil. Donc il me reste encore beaucoup de chemin avant de trouver l'élément qui me caractérise.<p>

Sur ce, la jeune femme se rend chez Merlin. Il est toujours au même endroit. Une fois assise, le magicien fantôme entame son cours. 

Sur le terrain de quiddich

Harry se tient sur le terrain. C'est la première fois qu'il joue à ce sport très particulier. Dubois, le capitaine de Griffondor, sourit en voyant la mine d'Harry.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, moi aussi la première fois j'étais tendu.  
>- Et que t'est-il arrivé ?<br>- Je. J'ai reçu un cognard sur la tête. Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour récupérer.  
>- Merci, c'est très rassurant.<br>- Pas de quoi.

L'arbitre, Madame Bibine, ordonne au joueur de monter sur les balais et, au coup de sifflet, les deux équipes de Griffondor et de Serpentard s'élèvent dans les airs. 

Dans la salle de classe

Jenifael écoute attentivement le fantôme quand des bruits extérieurs se font entendre. Elle se lève et regarde à la vitre. Elle voit des sorciers en train de jouer à un drôle de sport. Merlin toussote.

- Miss Loquas, vous n'avancerez pas dans vos études si vous ne m'écoutez pas.

Mais Jeni ne réagit pas, trop occupée à analyser les sorciers en train de voler. Le fantôme hausse le ton.

- Miss Loquas!  
>- Quoi! Oups, désolé.<br>- Veuillez vous asseoir immédiatement!  
>- Mais.<br>- Obéissez Miss.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Elle finit par revenir à son siège et à réessayer d'écouter. Mais le jeu qu'elle entend à travers la vitre a l'air si passionnant qu'elle ne peut tout simplement pas écouter. Merlin fait bouger ses chaînes d'impatience afin de ramener son élève dans le cours. Mais rien à faire. Il use donc de la magie et bouche les sons en provenance de l'extérieur. Jenifael s'énerve.

- Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça!  
>- Pour votre bien Miss.<br>- Mon bien! Désolè mais je suis encore en vie moi! J'ai besoin de distraction!

Alors elle se lève et se rend à la porte. Cependant, l'esprit ferme la porte à clé magiquement. Jenifael lève ses mains et essaie de la faire sauter. Mais cela n'a pas l'effet désiré. Au contraire, l'énergie déployée est renvoyée contre le propriétaire et Jeni tombe en arrière. Elle tousse pour enlever la poussière dans sa gorge. Puis elle regarde le fantôme méchamment. Alors elle cède et retourne à sa place. 

Sur le terrain de Quiddich

La foule de griffondor est en liesse car Harry vient d'attraper la balle dorée appelée le "vif d'or" avec sa bouche faisant rire ses amis. Harry se rend dans les vestiaires pendant que Ron et Hermione discutent de ce qui vient de ce passer juste avant qu'Harry n'attrape le vif d'or.

- Hermione, tu es vraiment sûre que Rogue a fait ça?  
>- Mais t'as bien vu toi!<br>- Je ne suis plus trop sûr.  
>- Crétin! Quand j'ai enflammée sa cape, le sortilège a été rompu. Tu veux quoi d'autres comme preuve!<br>- Ben, Rogue, même s'il est terriblement antypathique, n'aurait pas fait de mal à Harry c'est son élève non?  
>- Mais ils se haissent depuis le début des cours. Et tu sais en partie pourquoi non?<br>- Bah, cette rumeur n'est même pas fondée. Et puis Rogue ne peut pas ressentir ça.  
>- C'est un humain non?<br>- Tiens, tu prends sa défense maintenant?  
>- Je change de point de vue c'est tout.<br>- Eh Harry!  
>- Quoi?<br>- Hermione me dit que c'est Rogue qui t'a lancé ce sortilège.  
>- C'est possible.<br>- Mais tous les deux alors!

Ainsi s'achève leurs discours car une fois arrivée au dortoir, tous les griffondors viennent féliciter Harry. Tous sauf la jeune Jeni. Son absence est vite remarquée par Neville.

- Dites, vous savez où est notre magicienne?

Hermione lui répond.

- Elle doit étudier. D'ailleurs c'est étrange, d'habitude elle est au dortoir à cette heure. Je vais voir où elle est allée.  
>- Nous venons avec toi.<p>

Alors les trois inséparables vont dans le château à la recherche de la jeune femme. Là ils croisent le professeur McGonagall qui leur demande ce qu'ils font ici.

- Nous cherchons notre amie.  
>- Ah oui, elle vient juste de finir sa leçon de magie et elle se rendait chez Hagrid comme à chaque fin de cours. Vous pouvez y aller. Mais ne rentrez pas tard. C'est la seule exception puisque Miss Loquas est adulte même si elle est une novice dans notre monde.<br>- Oui.

Ils s'éloignent donc du château et Ron se met à dire une phrase qui choque les deux autres.

- Si elle va voir Hagrid tous les soirs c'est qu'ils sont ensemble.

Une minute de silence s'installe jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione explose.

- Non mais t'es pas bien! On a juste 10 ans je te rapelle! Et on ne doit pas avoir ce genre de discussion! Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'Hagrid et Jeni sortent ensemble?  
>- Euh, c'est vrai que c'est un peu ... grand.<br>- Bon, je pense, moi, qu'elle fait cela pour souffler. Ah, nous y sommes.

Hermione frappe à la porte puis entre. Hagrid et Jenifael sont en train de boire une tasse de chocolat chaud pour elle et une tasse de thé pour lui. Le trio aperçoit alors les larmes encore fraîches sur le visage de Jeni. Ils vont vers elle et prennent place tant bien que mal dans la petite demeure.

- Que t'est-il arrivé Jeni?  
>- Rien de bien grave ne t'inquiète pas Ron.<br>- Arrête de faire ta fille parfaite avec moi!  
>- Alors ne cherches pas à savoir ce qui fait partie de ma vie.<br>- Et pourquoi t'en parles à Hagrid alors?  
>- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. Sur ce. A bientôt Hagrid et merci pour le chocolat.<br>- A bientôt Jenifael.

Une fois partie, le demi-géant se retrouve en plein milieu des questions des trois enfants.

- Doucement. Ron?  
>- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça?<br>- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on entre dans sa vie privé c'est assez simple non?  
>- Mais vous, elle vous l'a bien dit son problème!<br>- Non. Elle t'a dit la vérité. Quand elle est venue me voir ell était pire que ça. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Alors je lui ai dit de s'asseoir et de se reposer. Puis vous êtes arrivé.  
>- Mais bon sang, je ne la comprends pas!<br>- C'est normal. Elle n'est pas sorcière, et pas humaine. Enfin pas comme nous l'entendons. Bien, vous pouvez y aller.  
>- Non.<br>- Qui a-t-il Harry?  
>- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé quand vous avez amené ce colis à la banque.<br>- C'est privé là-aussi. Et puis un rapport entre Nicolas Flamel et Dumbledore est du stricte privé. Oh non, j'en ai trop dit.  
>- Qui est Nicolas Flamel?<br>- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Allez, zou, avant que les professeurs ne vous mettent des retenues.

Harry, Ron et Hermione optempèrent à contrecoeur. Mais avec toujours cette question dans la tête. 

Dans le parc du Château

Jenifael est accroupie contre l'arbre où elle avait vu l'oiseau qui l'avait envoutée. Mais elle continue de pleurer en cachette. Trop triste par le fait qu'elle n'est pas pu ouvrir cette porte de classe. Elle qui se croyait la meilleure, elle touche le fond. Au bout d'une bonne heure de lamentation, elle finit par remarquer la présence maléfique de Quirell à quelques pas d'elle. Son coeur panique car l'aura malfaisante est toute proche. Trop proche.


	9. J'ai si froid

Jeni se lève mais Quirell est plus rapide. Avec un sort il cloue la jeune femme à l'arbre. Jenifael essaie de crier mais aucun son ne sort. Le professeur de défense rit comme un dément et dit.

- Cette fois tu ne pourras pas compter sur un sorcier pour te sortir de là.  
>- Mmmm<br>- Mmmm. Quoi? Je ne te comprends pas!

Jenifael repleure à nouveau et le sourire de Quirell s'efface.

- Encore, tu n'arrêtes donc pas de te plaindre!  
><strong>- Ne la tues pas crétin!<strong>

Cette voix glaciale empire les larmes de frayeur de Jeni.

- Bien maître. Que dois-je en faire?  
><strong>- Pour le moment, retire ton turban.<strong>  
>- Mais seigneur, vous êtes trop faible et quelqu'un pourrait vous voir.<br>**- Fais ce que je te dis!**  
>- Très bien maître.<p>

Jenifael a beau se débattre, elle est toujours clouée sur place. Le turban tombe et le professeur fait demi-tour. Jeni essaie de hurler mais un pathétique son sort de sa bouche. Une autre tête est collée derrière le crâne de Quirell. Elle a les yeux rouges sangs avec des pupilles verticales et un visage d'homme. Il parle avec une voix toujours aussi glaciale.

**- Alors, tu me crains alors que je suis que l'ombre d'une vie. Voilà qui est très intéressant. Une magicienne qui n'arrive pas à cacher ces émotions et qui n'arrive pas à les contrôler.**

Son visage s'approche de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne peut pas fuir. Elle ne veut que fuir.

**- Fuir? Et bien non! Je vais faire de toi mon esclave.**  
>- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm...<p>

La créature fonce sur ses lèvres et souffle dans sa bouche une magie maléfique. Le geste est fait, la malédiction est mise en place. La créature se relève et Quirell remet son turban. Jenifael est à terre. Les yeux dans le vide. La couleur or a fait place à du blanc vitreux.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusqu'à l'embrasser et ainsi la bloquer.  
><strong>- Je ne l'ai pas bloquée. Je l'ai fait perdre en elle-même. Comme ça elle ne deviendra pas la reine magicienne.<strong>  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'une reine magicienne?<br>**- Une personne un peu trop dangereuse. Envers moi-même.**

Le professeur de défense abandonne sa proie et va directement dans sa chambre après avoir remis le turban pour cacher la créature. Mais, à son plus grand désarroi, il croise Dumbledore.

- Bbbbonsoir mmmmonsieur le directeur.  
>- Bonsoir professeur, dites-moi, que faites-vous par une si belle nuit?<br>- Jjjje n'arrivais pas à dddormir.  
>- Oh, peut-être que vos rêves sont remplis d'esprit qui souhaite vous parler. Moi-même cela m'arrive. Bien, je vous laisse.<br>- Bbbonsoir monsieur.

Une fois Dumbledore partie, la créature s'agite.

**- Il sait! Il sait à cause d'elle! Mais au moins, quand il la verra, il sera trop tard!**

Dans le parc

Albus a senti, lui aussi, l'aura négative dont avait parlé la magicienne. Et le parc dégage également de la magie noire. Dumbledore finit par trouver la source. Sa protégée est comme vidée de toute sa vie. Ses yeux vides, avec une expression de profonde terreur, sont comme morts. Il passe sa main sur son coeur. **« Il bat. Au moins elle vit c'est déjà ça. »** Il sort sa baguette et, comme si un brancard était apparu, le corps de Jeni se soulève dans les airs. Puis la femme inanimée se dirige à l'infirmerie, le directeur juste derrière elle. Une fois arrivée, l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, l'accueille en hurlant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! De la magie noire se dégage de la princesse des élèves griffondor!  
>- Je l'ai trouvée dans cet état dans le parc.<br>- Mais comment pourrais-je l'approcher Albus! Elle me brûle!

En effet, au moment où l'infirmière s'apprêtait à l'ausculter, des flammes noires sortaient de son corps. Dumbledore dit alors.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas combattons le mal par le mal. Si la magie noire nous empêche de la toucher, alors un sorcier possédant la même aura pourra l'aider.  
>- Vous pensez qu'il voudra?<br>- Je m'en charge. Quand à vous Pompom, empêchez tous les élèves de venir dans cette salle. Ils ne doivent pas être touchés par cette malédiction. Nous, nous sommes immunisés même si nous ne pouvons pas la toucher.  
>- Bien Albus.<p>

Le directeur se rend donc vers ce sorcier si spéciale qu'il semble connaître.

Dans un univers sans physique

_Où suis-je, qui suis-je? Je ne me souviens de rien. Si ce n'est cette froideur. J'ai si froid. Comme des milliers de couteaux qui me transpercent encore et encore. J'ai froid. S'il vous plait arrêtez!_

Dans le dortoir des griffondors

Même s'il fait tard, les deux garçons, Ron et Harry continuent de discuter en chuchotant. Le premier demande.

- Elle est vraiment méchante d'avoir dit ça.  
>- C'est sûr. Mais peut-être a-t-elle eu une leçon très difficile et que ces nerfs ont lâchés.<br>- Peut-être. Mais s'énerver sur nous, c'est pas jolie pour quelqu'un qui est adulte.  
>- Tu sais, moi je connais des gens bien pire. Et ceux sont des moldus.<br>- Ah oui, ton oncle et ta tante.  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu crois qu'elle dort?  
>- Sûrement. Sinon Her...Hermionnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.<br>- Chut Ron! Sinon vous allez réveiller tous le monde!  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans notre dortoir! En robe de nuit en plus!<br>- Tais-toi donc Ron! Je suis là parce qu'elle n'est pas dans son lit.  
>- Quoi!<br>- Ron, bon sang!  
>- Oups désolé. Mais si elle ne dort pas encore c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose. De grave.<br>- Allons dormir. Nous verrons demain. Sinon c'est la retenue si on nous voit en train de vagabonder dans l'école.  
>- Bon. Et bien va dans ta chambre.<br>- …videmment, je ne vais tout de même pas dormir dans ton lit Ron.

Hermione part, malgré une indescriptible peur en elle. Les deux autres finissent par s'endormir eux aussi.

A l'infirmerie

Le mal de Jeni continue à grandir. Son corps devient glacial et sa peau blanche, terriblement blanche. L'infirmière ne peut pas agir et s'énerve de voir l'état de la protégée d'Albus dépérir à vue d'oeil. C'est à ce moment là que McGonagall, les yeux encore endormies, arrive.

- Pompom, je n'arrive pas à faire passer mon mal de tête, donnez-moi une pillule. Pompom?  
>- Oh Minerva, Jenifael va mourir si quelqu'un ne la sauve pas.<br>- Quoi? Mais? Que lui arrive-t-il? Pourquoi est-elle avec les yeux ouverts et si blanche?  
>- Un maléfice. De la magie noire selon Albus.<br>- Mais c'est impossible! Personne ne peut faire ce genre de magie ici!

Alors les paroles de mises en garde du directeur concernant Quirell reviennent en mémoire de la professeur de métamorphose. **« Non, c'est ridicule. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »**  
>Les deux femmes prennent place près de la jeune femme en train de souffrir.<p> 


	10. Le Dilemne de qui?

Dumbledore entre dans la salle de classe qui ressemble à une prison. L'odeur des potions est très forte.

- Dumbledore, que me vaut cette visite à cette heure si tardive?

Le maître des potions est en train de préparer ces cours du lendemain quand il a vu le directeur entrer dans son domaine. Chose qui, d'ordinaire, n'est pas de bonne augure pour lui. Le directeur prend place en face de lui. Il respire profondément car il sait bien que le convaincre ne sera pas chose aisée.

- Severus, il s'est passé quelque chose d'abominable.  
>- Quoi donc? Je ne sens pas la marque me lancer. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui a de si terrible.<br>- Jenifael a subi un sort maléfique. Elle est en train de se perdre en elle-même, mentalement parlant.  
>- Et alors? Elle n'avait qu'à rester dans le dortoir comme tous le monde.<br>- Vous ne comprenez pas, elle n'est plus consciente, son regard est empli de terreur et son corps est glacé.  
>- Et alors? Je ne vois pas ce que je dois faire pour sortir cette idiote de son coma!<br>- Elle n'est accessible que par un sorcier possédant, d'intense soit peu, d'énergie noire dans le corps.  
>- Ne comptez pas sur moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la toucher.<br>- Severus, vous avez bien touché des femmes par le passé non?

Une teinte rosée apparaît sur le visage de Rogue. Puis il se reprend.

- En effet, mais c'était avant « sa » mort. Et j'ai juré de ne plus toucher une femme depuis « sa » mort. Mais je n'ai pas pu tenir cette parole parce qu'elle m'est tombée dessus cette imbécile lors de l'attaque du troll! Mais comme je ne l'ai pas voulu donc ce contact ne tient pas compte. Donc ma promesse est encore là. Et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir en honneur de « sa » mémoire.  
>- Vous tenez encore à elle?<br>- Toujours, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Comme ma promesse. Elle est unique et le restera!  
>- Tout comme Jenifael.<br>- Miss Loquas ne vaut absolument rien pour moi. À mes yeux ce n'est qu'un simple jouet qui ne cherche juste qu'à se rendre intéressante par le plus grand nombre.  
>- Vous savez bien que c'est faux. Si elle est là, c'est qu'il y a lieu de faire attention dans l'avenir.<br>- Monsieur Potter n'est-il pas celui qui peut changer le destin? Même si cela aussi me fait bien rire. Mais pas moins que cette femme.  
>- Bon, alors je n'ai pas le choix.<br>- De quoi parlez-vous encore! Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Elle n'est rien pour moi Albus!

Severus se lève et demande au directeur de partir. Il obéit mais avant, il dit le secret qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler à Rogue. Sauf en cas d'urgence extrême et que lui seul peut agir pour sauver Jeni.

- Severus, elle est entrée en elle. C'est elle qui a éveillée le pouvoir de Jenifael.  
>- De quoi parlez-vous!<br>- Lily Potter a parlé dans le monde des esprits à Jenifael. Elle est entrée en elle et a éveillée sa magie. C'est par elle que Jenifael est venue à Poudlard.  
>- Vous mentez! Lily est morte!<br>- Oui, mais sa conscience, ce qu'il est resté d'elle, a survécu dans un arbre de France. Afin de donner à Jeni le don d'agir pour le monde des sorciers. À présent, à vous de choisir.

Le directeur laisse Rogue seul. Le maître des potions a encore du mal à se rendre compte de ce que vient de dire Dumbledore. **« Lily a parlé à cette femme. Elle lui a donné le don d'éveiller sa magie. Alors Lily est sans doute vivante. Mais dans Jenifael. Non, si je touches Jeni, ma promesse sera rompue. Mais Lily est en elle. Que dois-je faire! Tant pis. Je vais aider cette idiote mais en faisant comprendre à Lily que c'est elle que je touche. Pas Jenifael. »**Alors Severus court après le directeur. Et lui dit sa façon de penser.

- Très bien. Mais je touche Lily en mon âme et conscience. Pas Jenifael.  
>- Severus. Jenifael n'est pas Lily. N'éprouvez-pas de l'amour pour la magicienne en pensant que c'est Lily!<br>- Je sais qui est qui!  
>- Méfiez-vous car si vous faites cela, vous vous rendrez compte que votre amour est bien Jenifael. Et vous savez bien qu'il ne faut pas enfantez une magicienne, sinon la catastrophe qui s'est produite il y a un millénaire se réitèrera. donc, pas de sentiment plus fort que l'amitié. Car cela est interdit.<br>- Je sais! Cette femme n'est rien pour moi.

Le duo se rend à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, Rogue ressent la magie noire de Voldemord puisque sa mort le picote. Quand il voit Jeni, son coeur fait un bond contre sa poitrine. Les yeux de la jeune femme sont remplis de terreur et totalement blanc, ils sont proches de la mort mais la poitrine de la femme se soulève. Rogue passe alors sa main au dessus du corps. Les flammes noires disparaissent.

Dans la chambre de Quirell

La maléfique créature cri, réveillant le professeur de défense.

- Que se passe-t-il seigneur!  
><strong>- Il a osé! Il a osé faire disparaître la protection!<strong>  
>- Qui maître?<br>**- Rogue! Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à enlever une de mes œuvres! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça!**  
>- Peut-être éprouve-t-il de tendres sentiments pour elle.<br>**- Rogue! Bien sûr que non! Il n'a plus d'émotions à présent! C'est une chiffe molle sans état d'âme! **  
>- Bien, si vous en êtes certain alors moi aussi.<p>

A l'infirmerie

Rogue lève sa main.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez l'aider à présent.

Pompom se penche sur elle et utilise sa baguette pour trouver ses maux. Mais là encore, elle n'arrive pas à trouver le problème. C'est le directeur qui s'en charge.

- Révélio maladix!

Le corps de la jeune femme luit d'une lueur rouge, montrant au directeur que tout le corps de la patiente est atteint. Il place sa main sur son front et murmure une incantation de magicien. Surprenant ainsi les trois adultes.

- Esprit révèle-moi tes secrets.

Des images apparaissent dans la tête du directeur, et celui-ci, les diriges dans ceux des trois autres sorciers. Ensemble ils assistent à une vision trouble. Ils ne peuvent pas voir l'apparence de celui qui a agressé la jeune femme. En revanche ils voient l'esprit de Jeni se refermer d'un coup après avoir reçu un baiser. Severus s'exprime d'un coup.

- Le sortilège de l'enfermement. Mais comment?  
>- Vous connaissez ce sort Severus?<br>- Oui Albus. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'employaient rarement. Mais quand il le faisait, ces victimes étaient prisonnières dans leurs esprits.  
>- Comment elles s'en sortaient?<br>- Elles ne s'en sortaient pas. Le seul remède que je peux essayer pour elle c'est la légilimancie. Mais j'ai peur que vous retrouviez une femme sans souvenir.  
>- Faites!<br>- Très bien.

Rogue aurait préféré ne pas faire ça. Mais il veut aider Lily. Même s'il ne sait pas où elle est dans ce corps. Les mots d'Albus sont encore là, lui disant que Lily n'est pas en Jeni. Pas même sa magie. Mais si l'amour de sa vie a contacté cette femme, alors il est de son devoir de protéger cette vie là. Il lève sa baguette.

- Legilimens!

L'homme se retrouve dans la mémoire de Jeni. Il voit chacun de ses souvenirs. Sa vie en tant que moldu, ses efforts pour faire honneur à sa famille. Sa haine des gens qui ne respectent pas la nature. Son refus d'être accepté par les autres. Le fait qu'elle ne veut pas tomber amoureuse car pour elle s'est se traîner un boulet à vie. Sa solitude qu'elle aime tant. Sa famille qu'elle aime tant. Mais aussi sa peur de la mort. Surtout une scène montrant son père sur l'évier, le sang sortant comme une fontaine par le nez. Les mains de la jeune femme en sang. Mais elle reste là, à s'inquiéter. Severus se surprend à penser que cette femme est bien plus courageuse qu'il ne le croyait au départ. Il voit ensuite l'esprit de l'arbre. Lily. Rogue sent son coeur battre très fort. Il voit enfin l'âme. Une ombre enfermée dans un cristal glacial. Le même que celui de Voldemort. Il brandit sa baguette et frappe le mur de glace. L'onde de choc est puissante et la glace se brise. L'âme est libérée. Mais il est trop tard. Le mal s'est déjà répandu. Une fois dans son corps, Severus soupire.

- Je suis désolé. Elle est libre. Mais sa mémoire n'existe plus ou du moins une partie. J'ignore l'étendue des dégats.  
>- Je m'en doutais. Il s'est passé trop de temps entre la découverte et le soin. Mais au moins elle se réveillera. Nous travaillerons sa mémoire.<br>- Très bien. Je vais rester près d'elle. Parce qu'il est possible que son âme se renferme dans le cristal de l'oubli.  
>- Faites.<p> 


	11. Lorsque je me réveille dans ce rêve

_(Ecouter la musique "**Lost wing**" de Yuki Kajiura en tapant sur google en même temps de lire)_

_Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Où est passé le mur glacé qui me tenait prisonnière ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus._

_- Tu n'es plus seul._

_Qui est là ?_

_- L'esprit de la forêt qui guide tes pas. L'ancienne reine. Eveille-toi princesse. Ton chemin est encore long._

_Moi ? Princesse ? Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même. Jenifael Loquas. Oui, je me rappelle de cela. Mon nom. Ma famille ? Si, je viens du Cantal. Je suis la fille d'un agriculteur, non paysan serait plus exact. Pourquoi ? Ah oui, parce que mon père ne veut pas être moderne. Car les agriculteurs de ce temps ne roulent que sur les primes. Mais mon père n'est pas le seul à refuser les primes. Ma mère ? Elle est professeur de mathématiques au collège. Les maths la matière où j'étais, je suis, la meilleure. Ensuite, mes deux petits frères. L'un en fin de BTS et l'autre en fin de 4ème. Je me souviens de tous ce qui touche ma vie avant, avant quoi ? Il y un blanc ici. Et puis plus rien. Le dernier souvenir, c'est mon entrée dans la forêt. Et cette drôle de sensation. Etre entourée par, par quoi ? Des arbres ? Oui, mais par autre chose. De plus, de plus quoi ? Je ne me souviens pas. Juste une présence. Tiens ? Quelque chose de chaud me tient la main. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mes yeux._

_- Il le faut pourtant futur reine._

_Encore ce mot, « reine ». Mais reine de quoi ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas._

_- Si tu me connais. Je suis dans ta mémoire. Ta mémoire qui a été ensorcelée._

_Ensorcelée ? Mais c'est faux ! Je rêve là non ? La magie, cela n'existe pas. Sinon j'aurais pu sauver la planète._

_- Si cela existe. De la magie noire a été utilisée contre toi. Et à présent tes souvenirs concernant le déclenchement de tes dons ont été brisés. Mais seule ta volonté te permettra de les retrouver._

_C'est bien jolie tout ça mais je sens que si je fais cela, il y aura encore plus de souffrance. Dois-je vraiment le faire ? Et puis qui êtes-vous Madame ? Oui, c'est la voix d'une femme. Mais je ne la connais pas._

_- Je suis l'ancienne magie de Lily Potter. Elle a jeté un sort sur elle-même il y a longtemps. Lors de sa rencontre avec une magicienne. La dernière des reines. Celle-ci lui a demandé de le faire pour l'avenir de son futur et de celui de son enfant._

_Et moi je suis quoi alors ? Magicienne ?_

_- Tu l'étais princesse. Il y a quelques semaines, tu l'étais officiellement. Mais tes dons, en plus de ta mémoire, ont été dispersés. Tu dois les trouver. Lily a sacrifié une partie d'elle pour toi. Afin d'aider la personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Sa chair de sa chair. Son sang._

_Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à éveiller mes sens._

_- Tu le peux. Et à présent réveilles-toi avec cette poésie qui te guidera. Et que tu connais aussi. « Un oiseau qui a perdu ses ailes ne peut plus voler dans le grand ciel de sa mémoire. Mais je crois qu'il suffit que cet oiseau vive des instants rares et inoubliables pour que la mémoire collective s'enrichisse et que les souvenirs reviennent aussi naturellement que le temps qui passe. »_

_Hein ? Quel oiseau ? Elle ne répond pas. On dirait qu'elle a disparu. Lily Potter. Ce nom ne me dit rien. Je sens la chaleur à nouveau. Au bout de…de…de mes doigts. Quelque chose me tient la main je crois. Ou quelqu'un. Qui est là ?_

- Qui est là ?  
>- Allez Miss Loquas, il est temps.<p>

Les yeux de Jeni se mettent à vibrer. Puis les paupières se lèvent enfin.


	12. Lorsque je me réveille devant vous

Rogue regarde Jeni. Son regard noir semble perdu. Mais c'est faux, il analyse l'esprit de la jeune femme afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts. A sa grande surprise, il constate qu'elle est relativement stable psychologiquement.

- Euh, pouvez-vous me lâcher la main maintenant, monsieur ? C'est…gênant.

Le maître des potions, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait tenu la main de la magicienne durant son état de léthargie, la lâche d'un coup. Comme s'il avait tenu une casserole bouillante. Puis il lui demande, sèchement.

- Pouvez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?  
>- Hein ? Je suis Jenifael Loquas. Mais ? Comment ça se fait que je parle anglais si bien ? Je suis une véritable cancre d'habitude.<br>- Cancre ou non, vous parlez très bien. D'où venez-vous ?  
>- Du cantal. En France.<br>- Ce pays sauvage dans votre tête ?  
>- Euh oui. Comment ça « dans ma tête » ?<br>- Je suis un oclumens.  
>- Un o…oclu…mens ?<br>- Un sorcier pouvant lire les pensées. Avec un sort.  
>- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé. De la femme et du fait que je dois récupérer ma mémoire. Et mes dons. Que suis-je monsieur ?<br>- Une magicienne.  
>- Et la reine c'est qui ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Vous ne savez pas qui est la reine magicienne ?<br>- Non, je ne vois pas. Bien, vous semblez vous souvenir de tout. Sauf de ce qui touche votre magie vous dites.  
>- Oui.<br>- C'est plutôt encourageant. Tiens Pompom, elle est réveillée et elle a repris ses forces. Mais gardez-la sous observation encore un jour.  
>- Très bien professeur.<br>- Vous êtes professeur ?  
>- Oui Miss Loquas. Mon nom est Severus Rogue. J'enseigne les potions.<br>- D'accord. A bientôt.

Ce simple mot gêne profondément Rogue et s'en va sans dire son reste. Sous les yeux étonnés de Jeni. L'infirmière sourit de tristesse.

- Il est comme ça. Le maître des potions a toujours été si sombre.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- C'est dans sa nature.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Vous posez beaucoup de questions je trouve. Mais si cela vous aide à aller mieux, je vais tout vous expliquer.  
>- Merci, euh ?<br>- Madame Pomfresh.  
>- Merci Madame Pomfresh.<p>

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Le directeur voit arriver le maître des potions. Il ne montre aucune expression. Donc le directeur lui demande.

- Alors ?  
>- Elle est réveillée. Elle se souvient de toute sa vie avant que Lily ne vienne lui parler de sa magie.<br>- Bon, alors il va falloir travailler sa mémoire.  
>- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur Dumbledore, il est impossible de lui faire récupérer ce qui a été perdu.<br>- Pourtant je pense que cela est possible. On dirait bien que Lily Potter savait ce qui se passerait.  
>- Pouvez-vous m'éclairer ?<br>- Elle a récité, à Jenifael Loquas une poésie. Une poésie traitant de la mémoire. Un oiseau qui a perdu ses ailes ne peut plus voler dans le grand ciel de sa mémoire. Mais je crois qu'il suffit que cet oiseau vive des instants rares et inoubliables pour que la mémoire collective s'enrichisse et que les souvenirs reviennent aussi naturellement que le temps qui passe.  
>- C'est quelque chose de très profond. Et un peu trop prophétique pour que Lily en soit l'auteur.<br>- Vous aussi, vous le pensez alors. Bien, alors je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé. Mais je préfère le garder pour moi Severus. Tant que Jeni n'aura pas repris ses dons.  
>- Elle ne le pourra pas.<br>- Je pense que si. Bien, je vais à l'infirmerie. Je crois que vos élèves ne vont pas tarder Severus.  
>- Très bien, je vais me restaurer. Quelle abominable nuit.<br>- Je confirme.

Dans le dortoir des Griffondors

Le trio habituel se rend pour le cours de métamorphose quand Harry sursaute. Les deux autres le regardent. Hermione lui demande.

- Qui a-t-il Harry ?  
>- Et si elle était à l'infirmerie !<br>- Mais oui, en plus nous avons pas mal d'avance et la salle est au même étage que l'infirmerie.  
>- Go !<p>

Ils courent dans les couloirs et au moment d'arriver, Ron percute McGonagall. Celle-ci le sermonne.

- Monsieur Weasley ! Vous êtes complètement fou ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de foncer sur moi ? Et que faites- vous là au juste ?  
>- Nous sommes venus voir si Jenifael est ici.<br>- En effet. Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. A moins que le directeur le veuille.  
>- Mais pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Alors venez avec moi, notre cours va commencer.  
>- Bien professeur.<p>

Harry baisse la tête. Il se met alors à imaginer les pires scénarios jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le remarque.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne s'est sans doute pas passé quelque chose de grave. Et puis elle est entre de bonnes mains.

McGonagall entend les propos d'Hermione et se dit que c'est bien l'inverse. **« La pauvre femme a perdu la mémoire pour tout ce qui touche la magie. Et donc toutes les personnes qu'elle a côtoyées jusqu'à présent. »**

A l'infirmerie

Jenifael est en train de marcher pour assurer à Madame Pomfresh qu'elle va bien quand elle voit Dumbledore arriver. Elle est tout de suite impressionnée par le charisme du vieil homme. Le directeur se met à lui dire en la voyant debout.

- Vous semblez aller mieux Miss Loquas.  
>- Je. Oui, mais qui êtes-vous ?<br>- Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. Mais pour faire simple Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de cette école de sorciers.  
>- Je suis dans une école ? De sorciers en plus ? C'est une blague non ?<br>- Non Miss. Accio serviette !  
>- Mais ? C'est incroyable ! Vous faites voler la serviette ! Comment ?<br>- Par magie. Je suis sorcier. Et vous, vous êtes.  
>- Magicienne. Je l'ai vu en rêve.<br>- Qui vous l'a dit ?  
>- Une certaine Lily Potter. Ou plutôt la magie de cette dame.<br>- Voilà qui est très intéressant. Bien, alors elle a dû vous dire ce qui vous est arrivée.  
>- En effet monsieur. Même si je ne crois pas avoir de magie en moi.<br>- Eh bien, nous allons faire en sorte de vous faire à nouveau voler dans votre mémoire.  
>- Vous connaissez le poème ?<br>- Oui, puisque c'est vous-même qui me l'avait récitée. Il y a des mois de cela.  
>- Ah? Si vous le dites.<br>- Bien, je pense que vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle de classe. Mais je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez suivi du regard. Pompom, la surveillance se termine là. Elle n'est pas contagieuse.  
>- Très bien monsieur.<br>- Qui a-t-il Miss Loquas ?  
>- Mais, je veux bien aller dans la salle. Mais ainsi vêtu ?<br>- Accio vêtement de magicienne !  
>- Oh ! Ils sont beaux !<br>- Ceux sont les vôtres. A présent je vais voir votre professeur. Et ne paniquez pas en le voyant puisqu'il s'agit d'un fantôme.  
>- Vraiment ? D'accord.<p>

La jeune femme va se laver, sous les ordres de l'infirmière. A ce moment-là, elle entend une voix glacée l'exhorter de partir. Jeni panique et court vers Pompom. Elle lui dit ce qu'elle a entendu et la dame, croyant qu'elle avait eu des hallucinations, vient avec elle pour l'habiller. **« La pauvre, elle entend des voix. Ce n'est pas bon signe pour son état mental »**

Dans la salle de classe de Jenifael

Dumbledore finit par arriver chez Merlin. Le magicien fantôme s'incline respectueusement.

- Albus, cela fait longtemps. Depuis que vous m'avez appelée du royaume du temps.  
>- En effet cher ami. Je viens vous parler de Jenifael.<br>- Alors cela s'est réalisé. La malédiction.  
>- Vous le saviez ?<br>- C'est sa majesté qui me la dit.  
>- La reine ! Mais vous êtes mort il y a longtemps ! Comment avez-vous pu lui parler ?<br>- Dans le monde des morts. Quand elle est passée elle aussi. Mais avant elle m'a dit plusieurs prophéties. N'oubliez-pas que seuls la reine en est capable.  
>- Je le sais. Alors c'est elle qui a parlé à Jeni. Du poème.<br>- Oui et non. Oui, c'est la voix de la reine qui parle dans les songes de ma disciple. Et non car c'est la magie de la sorcière qui sert de vecteur entre les mondes.  
>- Et quelle est la prophétie concernant sa perte de mémoire ?<br>- Voilà ce qu'elle dit. « Dès que l'oiseau déploiera ses ailes de lumière pour la première fois, elles s'éteindront dans sa conscience par le baiser du mal fourni par le mal incarné des sorciers. Seul un moment rare et inoubliable les fera resurgir de l'abysse des ténèbres ».  
>- Alors Jenifael doit effectuer une expérience qui doit, en quelque sorte, la choquer.<br>- Je pense. Mais je crois qu'elle seule saura réveiller sa magie le temps venu. Tiens, la voici.


	13. Taisezvous!

Jeni reste figée. Puis elle montre du doigt Merlin. Un expression de profonde terreur sur le visage.

- Qu...que...c'est quoi, ça!

Merlin prend un profond soupir pour se calmer. En se disant qu'elle n'a juste plus sa mémoire quand une autre réflexion de sa part le fait sortir de ses gonds.

- Un monstre?

- MONSTRE! MONSTRE! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI SES MANIERES!

Jenifael recule et cogne la porte. Elle commence à se souvenir des paroles de Dumbledore. Puis sourit comme une idiote et dit une phrase toujours aussi désopilante.

- Oup, je ne me rappelais plus des paroles du directeur.

- OUPS! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES IDIOTE MA PAROLE!

- Ah bon? Peut-être.

Son calme irrite Merlin qui part avant de faire un geste désastreux. Elle demande encore au directeur en s'énervant.

- C'est quoi son problème?

- Miss, je ne vous permets pas d'être insolente.

- Moi? Non mais et puis quoi encore! Je suis amnésique non?

- En effet, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je vous prie donc de prendre un profil moins hautain.

- Je fais ce que je veux!

Elle s'apprête à partir quand elle se rend compte que la poignée est coincée.

- Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez vieux fou!

- Ce surnom je le connais bien Miss Loquas. Et avec votre bouche vous ne m'effrayez point. Qu'avez-vous? Avant votre perte vous étiez plus saine d'esprit.

- Saine! (_Rire un peu dément_) Vraiment? Alors dans ce cas disons que je suis redevenu normal.

La porte s'ouvre et la jeune femme s'apprête à sortir.

- Et pouvez-vous me dire où vous allez?

- ...J'en sais rien.

- Venez donc vous asseoir et présentez vos excuses.

Jenifael réfléchit à toute allure. « **Il a peut-être raison mais je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un objet de convoitise. Autant faire profil bas sans pour autant me cacher. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été d'une nature parfaite. On me la souvent dit.** » La jeune femme prend place sur une chaise. Dumbledore appelle Merlin. Il est un peu moins rouge de colère. Mais sa voix est toujours élevée.

- Alors, on veut s'excuser de sa mal politesse finalement?

Jenifael se raidit mais tente de prendre un aspect innocent.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis un peu énervée et chamboulée par ma perte de souvenir et de magie.

« **C'est vrai que ça m'agace, surtout cette voix dans ma tête**. » Le magicien redevient blanc. Mais aucun sourire sur le visage. Dumbledore les laisse et se dirige à l'infirmerie. La dame le voit et s'incline. Le directeur lui demande.

- Avez-vous trouvé la jeune Miss étrange depuis son éveil?

- Non, à part qu'elle n'a pas arrêtée de dire des choses très inquiétantes.

- Quelles genres de choses?

- Elle entend des voix Albus.

- Vraiment et que disent-elles?

- Miss ne me l'a pas dit. Je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte que je la trouvais malade.

- Si Jeni entend des voix, cela veut dire que Voldemord ou qui que ce soit la reliée à lui. Ce n'est pas bon. Merci Pompom.

Le directeur se rend ensuite dans son bureau.

Dans la salle de Merlin

Jenifael regarde avec défis le fantôme. Il est encore choquée par ce changement d'expression. « **Depuis quand passe-t-on d'une humeur parfaite à l'obscurité en si peu de temps? **» La jeune femme commence à perdre patiente!

- Bon, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on fait là professeur?

- Vos paroles sont toujours aussi noires. Je vous recommande donc de prendre des termes plus adéquats.

- D'accord monsieur.

- Et avec un ton moins provoquant!

- …

- Bien, vous semblez vous calmer. Alors au vue des circonstances, nous allons reprendre tous depuis le début. Donc je vous prie d'être attentive.

« **Je vous prie d'être attentive. Puf, comment tu veux l'être alors que t'as un revenant en face!** »

- Oui Monsieur.

- Parfait. Voici vos objets de cours. Vous n'aurez donc pas à écrire. Mais à réapprendre.

« J**'espère que j'ai toujours la faculté de me souvenir de quelquechose qui m'avait plus comme pendant les vacances d'été. Sinon la galère!** » Le livre et les cahiers habituels se posent sur le bureau, adoucissant finalement les traits de la jeune colérique. « **Çà alors, c'est impressionnant!** ». Merlin se détend lui aussi, ne ressentant plus d'agression dans l'air. Durant toute la matinée, la jeune femme écoute avec son assiduité habituel les cours, quand vers la fin, la voix lui ordonne de partir d'ici.

- Non! Pas question!

- Miss, qu'est-ce qui vous prend!

- « _Tu n'es rien! Femme de rien!_ »

- La ferme!

Le fantôme, croyant que c'est de lui qu'elle parle, se met en colère.

- Ne recommencez-pas!

- « _Tu n'es rien! Femme de rien!_ »

- Taisez-vous! Voix du démon!

- Cela suffit! Revenez!

Mais, au moment où Merlin tente de bloquer la porte, une onde de ténèbres explose, brisant le magicien et son incantation. Jeni fonce nul part, les mains sur les oreilles. Elle percute Neville et se relève. Celui-ci voit les yeux dorés de Jeni devenir ocre puis se calmer. Il lui demande.

- Tout va bien Jenifael?

Agressive à nouveau, elle se relève et prend le col du petit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi!

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

- La ferme, je veux rien savoir!

Hermione, trop choquée, se met à pleurer. Mais Ron s'écrit en prenant les bras de Jenifael.

- Jeni, nous sommes sensés être amis! Tu te rappelles!

- Je ne vous connais pas!

- Miss Loquas, en voilà assez!

La magie de McGonagall intervient au moment de ses paroles. Séparant et enfermant la magicienne dans un cube. La jeune frappe le bloc. Jusqu'à ce mettre les mains en sang. La professeur, voyant que rien ne semblait la calmer, fais sortir de sa baguette de la fumée blanche, provoquant l'endormissement de la princesse magicienne. Une fois endormie, le bloc se brise. Neville se relève grâce à la sorcière.

- Tout va bien monsieur Londubat?

- Je...je ne sais pas ce qui vient de ce passer.

- Moi je sais.

Merlin vient d'arriver. En proie à une grande colère.

- Ce monstre en puissance a brisé ma magie et m'a fait souffrir!

- Mais voyons professeur, vous exagéré, un fantôme ne peut souffrir!

- Je viens de vous dire que la femme que nous avons connu est un monstre Miss McGonagall! Ne Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle a faille tuer un de vos élèves!

- Que se passe-t-il!

Dumbledore arrive. McGonagall lui explique tout ainsi que Merlin. Le directeur fronce les sourcils et s'approche du corps de l'inconsciente.

- Je crois que les folies de notre étudiante viennent du fait que son agresseur l'oblige à commettre ses actes. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je...

- Oui monsieur Londubat?

- J'ai vu une lueur rouge dans ses yeux durant quelques secondes.


	14. Fichezmoi la paix!

- De quoi parlez-vous monsieur Londubat?

Neville, gêné, baisse la tête. Dumbledore réitère sa question. Le garçon finit par dire.

- Elle a eu les yeux rouges durant quelques secondes.

- A-t-elle perdu la tête avant ou après?

- Après.

- Très bien. Vous quatre, je veux que vous disiez aux autres élèves de ne pas s'approcher de la magicienne avant que j'enlève cette interdiction. Il en va de votre sécurité et de la sienne. Quand à son lit, je vais le placer dans une partie éloignée du château jusqu'à ce que son problème mental soit résolu.

Les enfants acceptent sans réfléchir et partent. Les trois professeurs prennent Jenifael avec eux et se rendent dans le bureau du directeur. Là, le corps de Jeni se place au centre de la pièce, près de l'escalier. Severus arrive en trombe.

- Dumbledore, j'ai senti la marque! Mais? Qu'a-t-elle fait encore!

- Du calme Severus. Je vais vous expliquer. Notre amie a, disons, momentanément perdu la raison.

Le fantôme s'énerve.

- Momentanément! Momentanément! Elle est folle monsieur!

- Non Merlin. Si vous vous souvenez de votre prophétie, celle-ci mentionne la perte de mémoire de l'oiseau de lumière par un baiser maléfique.

- Mais pas la raison! Elle m'a fait souffrir! J'ai ressenti la douleur alors que je suis mort!

Rogue prend un de ces rictus malfaisant.

- Je vois, alors elle est possédée.

Le directeur acquiesce et ajoute.

- Je ne sais pas de quelle niveau.

- Très bien. Legilimens!

Rogue parcourt l'esprit de Jenifael et ne trouve pas de trace de ténèbres. Si ce n'est des sentiments négatifs très présents dans son caractère. Sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la première fois. Une fois l'examen terminé il parle à nouveau.

- Je pense que votre fantôme a raison Albus. Il n'y a aucune trace de magie noire. C'est dans sa nature d'être remplie de colère.

- Ce n'est pas possible Severus! Elle était d'une bonté sans égale à son arrivée.

- Je suppose que c'est Lily qui avait pris le pas sur la nature de Miss Loquas. L'attaque de son agresseur a seulement libérée la véritable nature de notre jeune amie comme vous dites.

- Peut-être. Mais parvenir à faire souffrir un fantôme est un peu trop excessif. Surtout que sa magie a disparu n'oubliez pas.

- Oui, et là, je suis certain, que c'était un esprit noir qui a attaqué Merlin. Puisque la marque m'a picoté il y a quelques temps.

- Dans ce cas, je veux que vous preniez Miss loquas sous votre aile Severus. Que vous lui appreniez la legilimancie.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!

- On ne plus Severus.

- Je ne veux pas!

- Il le faudra bien pourtant.

Severus regarde l'endormie, paisible pour le moment, flotter dans l'air. « **Comment vais-je m'y prendre avec cette femme à l'humeur si explosif! **» Le maître des potions part en disant au directeur qu'il accepte de la voir qu'un jour par semaine et la nuit. Merlin demande alors.

- Dumbledore, tant qu'elle sera ainsi je refuse d'être en contact avec elle.

- Il faut pourtant que vous continuez à faire votre travail Merlin. Dès que Jenifael Loquas sera réveillée, elle se rendra ce soir chez Severus. Peut-être qu'être en sa compagnie la calmera. Vu qu'ils ont un caractère identique. Quoique je pense que Severus est plus têtu.

Avec un sourire énigmatique du directeur, la discussion s'arrête. Le fantôme finit par accepter et quitte le duo. La professeur de métamorphose, qui était restée sans parler, finit par dire.

- Alors en ce qui concerne le professeur Quirell, je pense que finalement Miss Loquas a sûrement raison. Mais tant qu'il ne sera pas pris sur le fait, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Surtout avec les enfants.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous Minerva. Il y a trop de cibles facile. Bien, je vous demande donc d'être prudente et de faire savoir aux élèves que Lady Jeni ne peut être, pour le moment, disponible.

- Bien professeur.

- Veuillez, je vous prie, rompre votre sort. Que je puisse parler avec notre étudiante.

D'un coup de baguette, la fumée blanche s'extirpe du corps. La professeur s'incline respectueusement et quitte le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois la porte refermée, Jenifael ouvre les yeux. Elle voit qu'elle flotte dans les airs ainsi que Dumbledore. La colère se ranime à nouveau.

- Laissez-moi tranquille!

- Non jeune demoiselle. Je vous signale que vous avez commis un acte violent envers un de mes élèves.

- Quoi?

Voyant la surprise se peigner sur le visage de la jeune femme, le directeur la ramène à terre. Il lui explique qu'elle était en train d'étrangler un des élèves avant qu'elle ne subisse un sort d'endormissement pour la calmer. Et surtout pour éviter qu'elle ne se brise les mains. En effet, Jenifael voit que celles-ci sont égratignées de partout. Elle commence alors à paniquer.

- C'est elle!

- Qui ça?

- La voix! Elle a du prendre possession de mon corps. Mais pourtant j'étais consciente. Enfin il me semble.

- D'après le professeur Rogue, votre côté violent a pris le dessus. Vous arrive-t-il d'être ainsi?

- En colère? Bien évidement, souvent même. Mais de là à frapper.

- Je vois. Il semblerait que votre agresseur est relié votre esprit au sien. Par conséquent il a libre cours à vos émotions. J'ai donc décidé que Severus Rogue vous apprenne la légilimancie.

- Légilimancie?

- La magie de protéger votre esprit de toutes intrusions.

- Je vois. Mais je ne suis pas sorcière!

- Oui, mais il est possible de l'apprendre avec un bon professeur.

- Et ce bonhomme en est capable?

- Severus Rogue saura vous mettre dans le bon rang.

- Je suis suffisamment âgée pour ne pas être « apprivoisé ». Et puis je ne plus utiliser de magie!

- Pour l'instant. Mais avec notre aide vous y arrivez. En étant studieuse.

- Ok!

- Allez le voir à présent. Je vous y accompagne.

Jenifael et le directeur prennent la route de la salle de classe de Rogue. Étant donnée que la soirée est bien avancée, ils ne trouvent personne dans les couloirs à part ça et là quelques professeurs. Enfin ils arrivent devant des cachots.


	15. Quand me laisserontils?

_(Merci à tous votre soutient, j'espère que vous continuerez à ma soutenir ou à me critiquer^^)_

«** C'est quoi cet endroit? Il y a de la poussière partout. Tiens, alors voilà monsieur l'oclumens. **» Rogue se lève de son bureau, l'air très énervé. Il réplique à la pensée de lady Jeni.

- Oui, c'est moi mademoiselle française.  
>- Vous n'avez pas le droit de lire mes pensées!<br>- C'est pourtant le but de votre visite, à Dumbledore et à vous. Lady.  
>- Arrêtez de parler ainsi, ça m'agace!<br>- Et vous, veuillez prendre un profil moins énervant.

Dumbledore se racle la gorge, ce qui a pour effet de calmer les deux incendies. Il sourit.

- Bien, Miss loquas, vous resterez avec Severus durant deux heures. Puis vous reviendrez me voir afin de vous montrer votre nouveau logement.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Et vous Severus, vous allez faire en sorte d'aider cette femme. Tout en tenant compte de l'avertissement que je vous ai dit.  
>- Évidemment.<br>- Bien, à plus tard Miss.

Le directeur ferme la porte et sourit ouvertement. «** Deux feux ensembles. Cela risque de faire quelques bouleversements. J'espère que Severus ne tombera pas sous son charme. Sinon il y aura un nouveau inquisiteur.** » 

Dans le cachot de Rogue

Les deux adultes continuent de se fusiller du regard. Puis Jeni respire avant de dire.

- Vous semblez aussi écœuré que moi d'être dans cette situation non?  
>- Indubitablement.<p>

Jenifael cligne des yeux. « **On dirait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me dit ce mot. Peut-être ai-je moins de dégâts.** » Rogue capte ses pensées, vu que sa baguette est toujours pointée sur la magicienne.

- Peut-être oui.  
>- Encore! Je croyais avoir été claire!<br>- Tout comme moi.  
>- (<em>Gros soupir pour se calmer)<em>Bon, alors dans ce cas, faisons trêve afin de régler ce problème vite-fait.  
>- Je suis d'accord.<br>- Que dois-je faire?

Rogue est soudain étonné par ce changement de ton. De provoquant, il est devenu calme. Même soumis.

- Très bien. Durant ces cours, je vais m'efforcer de pénétrer votre âme.  
>- Comme vous n'arrêtez pas depuis tout à l'heure.<br>- Respectez-moi Miss.

- Bien. Votre rôle sera de bloquer ma présence d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
>- Ça marche.<br>- Changez ce langage!  
>- …oui...monsieur l'enquiquineur.<br>- Miss Loquas!  
>- Peuf.<p>

Rogue est au bord de la crise de nerf. Il se concentre sur des pensées agréables. Mais le sourire provocateur de cette femme le met hors de lui. Il brandit sa baguette.

- Je vous prie d'être respectueuse mademoiselle!  
>- Oui professeur. Pour cette fois.<br>- Très bien. Préparez-vous. Legilimens!

Jenifael ressent une affreuse douleur dans sa tête. Elle plaque ses mains contre sa tête. Rogue lui dit de lutter. Mais il voit bien que la bouillante jeune femme ne fait que se débattre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Se faisant mal au genou. Elle fait les yeux noirs à Rogue.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que cela faisait si mal!  
>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est vous la responsable. N'oubliez jamais que plus vous luttez et plus la douleur est forte.<br>- Mais? Vous avez dit le contraire non?  
>- Oui, mais à vous de chercher le moyen de vous défendre sans laisser votre esprit être dominé. Legilimens!<p>

La douleur reprend. Jeni voit alors sa vie. Elle se voit en train d'aider ses parents dans le jardin. Quand un de ses frères arrive en courant. Il lui dit qu'un autre garçon est tombé d'un silos et qu'il a la tête en sang. Severus ressent la peur de la jeune femme devant sa mémoire. Il change de souvenir. Cette fois la magicienne voit le refus d'un garçon de sortir avec elle. Lui disant qu'elle n'a aucun charme. Jenifael se met en colère. Elle tente d'imaginer une forêt. « **La forêt, est mon sanctuaire. Je suis la forêt. Ce sale type ne peut pas venir ici. Et s'il le peut, il ne pourra pas sortir. **» Le maître des potions voit alors des formes dans la tête de la jeune femme. Des arbres. Il tente de passer à un autre souvenir. Mais rien à faire. « **Elle a réussit. Enfin une bonne chose. Ah, elle s'affaiblit déjà. **» La pression baisse et Jeni tombe sur ses mains. Elle ne ressent plus Severus.

- Pas mal. Mais je dois vous laisser pour aujourd'hui. Cela fait deux heures que je vois votre passé. Très intéressant pour une moldu.  
>- Ca va. J'y vais.<br>- À la semaine prochaine même heure, même endroit.  
>- C'est ça.<p>

Rogue ne tente pas de l'arrêter. Lui aussi sur les nerfs. Il ferme la porte en claquant.

- Quelle pauvre imbécile! Ce que cette femme est affligeante! Pas question d'avoir pitié d'elle. Et de son passé. Pas question d'éprouver de la sympathie! 

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore 

Le directeur ressent alors l'orageuse femme entrer dans son domaine.

- Entrez Miss.

Jenifael pénètre dedans et laisse exploser sa rage à propos du professeur Rogue. Le directeur encaisse et, une fois finie, lui dit.

- Je peux comprendre que vous soyez en colère. Mais il faudra bien en passer par là.  
>- Très bien. J'ai sommeil, où dois-je dormir?<br>- Et manger non?  
>- C'est vrai.<br>- Enfin un sourire. Suivez-moi.

Jenifael monte vers les étages de la tout Nord du château. Et arrive dans une salle de chambre très spacieuse. Une table avec de la nourriture encore chaude l'attend.

- Vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Je vous laisse Miss Loquas.  
>- Merci, monsieur le directeur. Pour votre bienveillance. <p>


	16. Nicolas Flamel?

La jeune femme déjeune en paix. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil Jeni ne ressent pas l'ombre qui est en elle. « **Peut-être que finalement. Ces cours douloureux vont me servir. Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il me tape sur les nerfs. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par, ne pas ressentir cela.** » Jenifael se rend compte qui lui reste beaucoup de chose à découvrir. Elle va se coucher une fois s'être lavée et changée pour la nuit. 

Dans le dortoir des griffondors. 

Le professeur McGonagall arrive devant les élèves de sa maison. Elle prend une voix très triste. Faisant paniquée les élèves. Georges Weasley dit. 

- Comment ça? On ne pourra plus voir Jen?  
>- Oui monsieur Weasley, elle a été attaquée par quelque chose de sombre. Du coup il est nécessaire pour vous comme pour elle de rester éloignée. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas repris ses facultés. Demandez à monsieur Londubat. À présent tout le monde au lit. <p>

Le maître des métamorphoses quitte le dortoir et tout le monde se ru sur Neville. Il explique ce qui s'est passé et tout le monde n'arrive pas à y croire. Harry dit aux autres. 

- Je crois qu'en fait notre amie est assez colérique. Ron, Hermione, et moi avons pu le voir. La nuit où elle a été agressée. Je pense qu'il faut juste laisser le temps pour qu'elle se calme. Et sûrement ils nous la rendront. Enfin j'espère. 

Les jumeaux Weasley sont d'accord. Puis tous le monde va dormir sauf le trio habituel. Une fois seul, Hermione dit. 

- Je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de coïncidence. 

Harry est surpris de la voir dire cela et lui demande.

- Tu veux dire quoi par là?  
>- Et bien, tu te souviens de Hagrid et de son mystérieux colis? Puis le chien à trois têtes? Notre magicienne? L'attaque de Neville? Pour moi il y a un peu trop de mystère là-dessous.<br>- Oui, mais que veux-tu y faire?  
>- Je crois qu'Hagrid sait sûrement des choses.<br>- Tu veux qu'on aille le voir?  
>- Pas ce soir. Avec ce qui s'est passé, il vaut mieux attendre que ça se calme. Après, oui, une visite s'impose. T'en penses quoi Ron?<br>- Ben chez pas. Oui sans doute.  
>- Ron, t'es vraiment désespérément.<br>- Quoi?  
>- Bon, allez vous coucher tous les deux. <p>

Le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Jenifael, après une nuit sans rêve et sans cauchemar, se lève et se change. Elle met ses habituels vêtements blancs. Puis elle se place devant une table avec une glace. Elle coiffe ses cheveux châtains avec des reflets cuivrés en les relevant pour faire un chignon dont deux mèches tombent de chaque côté du chignon. Elle prend son petit déjeuner dans le calme puis descend dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle surprend alors une discussion entre Hagrid et Dumbledore.

- Mon chère Hagrid, vous vous faites trop de soucis. Nos trois élèves n'iront sans doute pas là-dessous. Et puis s'ils ont vu votre chien, je suppose qu'ils ont eu suffisamment peur pour ne plus y remettre les pieds.  
>- Vous avez raison. Mais j'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment quant à la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel.<br>- Vous pensez à l'agresseur de Miss Loquas?  
>- Oui. Comment va-t-elle?<br>- Autant lui poser la question à elle-même vu qu'elle est ici. 

Jeni sursaute car elle ne s'attendait pas à être repérée. Elle descend et voit un grand homme. « Un géant? » Elle ne prend pas peur. Puisque dans les yeux de cet homme se voit un grand soulagement. 

- Tu vas bien Jeni?  
>- Oui, mais qui êtes-vous?<br>- Tu ne te rappelles de rien alors.  
>- Pas de Poudlard.<br>- Ma pauvre. Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Je suis Hagid le garde-chasse de l'école. Et je suis aussi l'ami de Harry Potter, de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Les trois personnes qui sont très proches de toi. Tout comme les élèves de la maison griffondor.  
>- Je suis navré. Mais je ne me rappelle pas.<br>- Cela ne fait rien. Bon, je vais vous laisser. À bientôt lady.  
>- Oui. <p>

Le directeur et Jeni se regardent. Le vieil homme dit. 

- Tu sembles plus calme.  
>- Oui, je n'ai plus d'angoisse. Enfin pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas encore fermée à la voix n'est-ce pas?<br>- Non, c'est trop tôt. Va voir Merlin.  
>- Très bien. <p>

Jenifael se rend dans la classe. Mais elle finit par croiser des élèves vêtus de noir avec un symbole vert. Un serpent. L'un d'eux, un blond aux yeux d'acier lui dit. 

- Tiens, on dirait que tu n'es plus malade.  
>- À qui ai-je l'honneur?<br>- Drago Malefoy, le sang pur.  
>- Sang pur?<br>- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est?  
>- Non.<br>- Vous êtes moldus alors?  
>- Moldus?<br>- Vous ne savez rien?  
>- Non.<br>- Bien, vu que nous allons apparemment dans la même direction je vais vous expliquer. Madame?  
>- Mademoiselle serait plus juste.<br>- Quel âge avez-vous?  
>- 24 ans.<br>- Vraiment! Moi j'ai juste 11 ans.  
>- Vous êtes très loquace. Alors, apprenez-moi.<br>- Un moldus, c'est une personne sans pouvoir magique. Quand au sang pur c'est une personne comme moi qui a des origines parfaites. Je suis issus d'une lignée de sorcier.  
>- Je trouve que c'est exagérée de dire cela parce que vous n'êtes pas tous ainsi?<br>- Non. Il y a les sangs de bourbes. Des sorciers, dont je trouve inacceptable, qui possède de la magie alors qu'ils sont nés de moldus.  
>- Ah, moi je ne trouve qu'il n'y a pas de mal à cela. Moi je suis née moldus. Et je suis devenue magicienne que par une dame sorcière. <p>

Les serpentards sursautent et reculent de dégoûts. Jenifael s'énerve.

- Quoi! Quel est le problème! Je ne suis pas contagieuse!  
>- Vous êtes une sang de bourbe! J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas vous parler!<br>- Pourquoi? Vous venez de vous rendre compte que les sangs de bourbes sont comme vous!  
>- Non! Je m'en vais. Vous êtes arrivés de toute manière. <p>

Jenifael est énervée et entre ainsi dans la salle de classe. Merlin la voit et se méfie de ses ondes de colère.

- Que se passe-t-il encore Miss?  
>- Rien, je viens de croiser un jeune homme qui m'a méprisée parce que je suis née de parents sans pouvoirs magiques.<br>- Des serpentards non?  
>- Qui sont-ils?<br>- Des élèves avec un serpent sur leur tenue.  
>- C'est ça.<br>- Ne croyez en rien de ce qu'ils disent. Ils ont été élevés dans cette fâcheuse tendance à trouver les gens comme vous, lamentable.  
>- Ces propos à lui sont lamentables!<br>- Du calme. Je ne vous agresse pas.  
>- Excusez-moi.<br>- On dirait bien que le cours du maître des potions semblent vous calmer.  
>- Les cours, oui. Pas ce sale type. Que faisons-nous?<br>- Nous allons reprendre le cours où nous l'avons laissé. Vous en souvenez-vous?  
>- Oui, celui du bien et du mal.<br>- En effet. Allons-y.

La journée se passe tranquillement. Une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la jeune femme lui parle de ce qu'elle a appris au directeur.

- Voilà une bonne journée qui se termine bien.  
>- Oui monsieur.<br>- Allez, va. 


	17. Ma princesse

(_**Bonjour tous le monde et merci de vos reviews. Mes chapitres risquent de mettre plus de temps parce que je vais travailler pendant les vacances. Mais n'ayez crainte, je trouverai le temps de l'écrire. Chapitre plus court par contre pour celui-ci)**_

_Je suis où ? On dirait une espèce de dimension parallèle. Comme quand Lily m'a sortie de ma cage de glace. Lily ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je me rappelle encore la chaleur des mains de Rogue. Beurk, quand j'y pense. Comment un être comme lui a-t-il pu me toucher ! Moi, la femme la plus belle et la plus noble du monde ? Enfin. Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a que du blanc. Et rien d'autre. C'est étrange et oppressant. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ici ?_

_- Parler avec moi._

_Je me retourne. Elle est là. Lily. _

_- Je ne suis pas Lily Potter comme je te l'ai dit. Juste sa magie. Mon nom est Kira Williams._

_- Vous êtes comme moi ?_

_- Non princesse. Je suis la reine._

_- C'est quoi la différence ?_

_- Il n'y en a aucune. _

_- Mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous de temps à autres future reine ?_

_- C'est juste un statut que donnent les magiciennes à celle qui est leur chef. La princesse est celle qui a le statut le plus proche. Soit toutes les aspirantes._

_- Il y a une reine pour des centaines de princesses donc._

_- Oui. Mais à présent il n'y a aucune reine. Mais une princesse._

_- Moi._

_- Oui, vous. D'ailleurs, à cette occasion, je souhaite que vous changiez votre façon de parler. _

_- Et pourquoi, je suis moi !_

_- Le respect est ce qui fait une princesse._

_- Et bien dans ce cas, disons que je suis juste une sorte de parias._

_- Voyons !_

_- Désolé mais je refuse d'être un jouet pour les gens tels que vous et que Dumbledore._

_- Je vois. Alors essayez d'être au minimum attentive._

_- Que suis-je en train de faire là au juste !_

_- Vous avez trop de pulsions._

_- Je m'en contrefiche. A présent que voulez-vous au juste ?_

_- Je suis ici pour vous proclamer princesse officiellement._

_- C'est vraiment idiot, je n'ai pas de magie là !_

_- Il ne faut pas de la magie pour le proclamer. Mais au vue de votre, excusez mon insolence, sale caractère, je ne puis faire ce que je dois faire. Donc je vais patienter le temps que vous soyez plus assujetti._

_- C'est ça, foutez-moi le camp !_

_La forme disparaît. Enfin tranquille. Mais une autre forme arrive. Elle est noire. Mais elle se bloque tout à coup. La voix que je hais se fait entendre loin. Comme en échos._

_- Femme de rien, horreur de la nature, laideur de la nature !_

_- Dégage espèce d'enfoiré !_

_- Je vais te tuer !_

_- Cause toujours saleté d'ombre !_

_Elle fait demi-tour. Cette fois le calme revient. Je sens mon esprit redevenir calme et s'endormir dans les ténèbres du rêve. Enfin._

Dans la chambre de Quirell.

La créature s'agite faisant réveiller une fois de plus son esclave.

- Qui a-t-il seigneur ?

_- Cette femme est en train de bloquer ma volonté avec la sienne. J'ai beau essayer de la contrôler, sa colère est plus forte que tous. Elle a un énorme potentiel mental. Et Rogue semble lui avoir appris l'occlumancie. Quelle garce de femme ! Et quel serviteur ingrat ! Moi, Lord Voldemord, me faire subir un tel traitement !_

- Que dois-je faire ?

- _Rien crétin !_

La créature essaie de pénétrer à nouveau l'esprit de la femme magicienne. Mais elle dort. Et quelque chose de brûlant l'empêche de traverser la barrière de son âme.

_- Saleté de reine !_

- Vous l'avez connu maître ?

_- Oui. Ce fut la dernière créature que j'ai brisé de ma main. Une femme si belle qu'un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber sous le charme de ses beaux yeux. Mais sa colère l'a empêchée d'agir contre moi._

- Sa colère ?

_- Oui, j'ai tué sa meilleure amie sorcière et cela l'a rendu un peu moins belle. Ses cheveux ne brillaient plus comme c'est le cas d'une reine. Et ses yeux avaient perdu de leurs éclats._

- Donc une reine n'est pas si problématique pour vous seigneur.

_- Non, quand ses deux attributs sont annulés. Mais il y a encore un problème._

- Quel problème ?

_- Cette femme. La reine a murmuré des menaces prophétisantes. Elle m'a dit que même après sa mort, elle trouverait le moyen de me détruire en intronisant la princesse de lumière._

- De lumière ?

_- Ne ris pas idiot ! Il s'agit d'une ancienne histoire que tu connais non ?_

- Tout le monde la connait maître.

_- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire. Je sais qu'ils existent. A présent dors !_

- Oui maître.


	18. Souvenirs et tristesses pour Noël

Jenifael passe ensuite un mois sans trop de soucis. A part les trois autres cours d'occlumancie qu'elle a fait avec Severus. Le premier, elle est à nouveau tombée par terre et à hurler.

- NON MAIS Y'EN A MARRE !

Rogue a explosé lui aussi quand elle l'a traité de « sombre crétin sans aucune état d'âme ».

- DE QUEL DROIT ME TRAITEZ-VOUS AINSI SOMBRE IDIOTE !

- Regardez-vous au lieu de critiquer les autres !

- FICHEZ-LE CAMP !

- Avec plaisir chère Severus !

- ARRETEZ CA !

Le deuxième jour, Jeni a encore énervée Rogue en le traitant de tous les noms parce qu'il avait vu sa défaite avec délectation, quand la jeune femme, âgée à ce moment-là de 17 ans, avait perdu la finale de basquet à cause d'un geste maladroit. Le troisième jour, Jenifael avait vécu la pire journée de sa vie. Le matin elle s'est prise la tête avec le fantôme parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord sur un de ces concepts.

- C'est bien beau de devoir protéger la nature, mais notre vie alors ?

- De quoi parlez-vous encore ?

- De ma vie privée ! De faire des gosses et tous ce qui s'ensuit !

- Vous avez de drôle de manière pour parler ainsi ?

- Et c'est quoi le problème ? Enfants ou gosses, c'est pareil pour moi.

- Soit. Quand à votre question, un magicien se doit, d'abord et avant tout, de passer son existence à protéger le monde du mal.

- Super programme. Et après ?

- Il y a juste cela. Et puis une reine ne doit pas faire d'enfant.

- Ah vraiment, et pourquoi ?

- C'est ainsi. Une reine magicienne est une vierge. Et doit le rester.

- Holàlà, faites-moi pleurer. J'ai une vie Monsieur ! Vous, vous êtes un mort ! Alors peut-être que ces propos vous vont mieux qu'à moi !

- Sortez !

Jenifael passa ensuite sa journée enfermée encore dans ses quatre murs. Jusqu'à son cours avec Rogue. Tous les deux étaient tendus. Rogue, parce qu'il s'est pris la tête avec Neville Londubat. Alors il s'est mis en tête de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur la femme insupportable. Jenifael encaissa donc deux autres horribles souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Elle bloqua toutes ses pensées d'un coup et emprisonna le professeur pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Puis elle s'amusa à le faire souffrir en visionnant que les souvenirs les plus noirs de son existence. Jusqu'à « ce » souvenir. Elle vit Rogue, jeune homme, avec toujours son apparence de chauve-souris. « **Un mec moche reste donc moche toute sa vie.** » Il fut élevé dans les airs par un groupe de quatre ados. Un avec des lunettes avec sa baguette en l'air, un petit rabougrie, un autre qui avait l'air miteux et très faible, et un autre très beau avec des cheveux noirs saillants. Celui à lunette disait à qui veut l'entendre.

- Qui veut voir le caleçon de Servilus ?

- Ça suffit Potter!

- Oh Evans.

- J'ai dit de le laisser.

Manifestement, le type à lunette semblait apprécier beaucoup la femme rousse bouclée aux yeux verts. Jeni se rendit compte alors qu'il s'agissait de Lily Potter. Appelée Evans. Quand à Potter, elle vit qu'il s'agit du type un peu trop entreprenant. Il céda son sort et Rogue tomba à terre. Et dit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang de bourbe comme elle.

- Ah oui ! Très bien !

Jenifael ressentit la colère de rogue mais ne céda pas. Préférant voir jusqu'où elle pourrait le faire souffrir. Elle vit ensuite la suite du feuilleton. Rogue se trouvait devant une peinture d'une femme très volumineuse. Lily avait les bras contre elle et lui disait que leur amitié était terminée. Qu'il avait fait son choix en s'alliant avec des types louches. Puis elle repartit derrière le portrait. Jeni senti alors la confusion du maître des potions et le laissa retourner dans son corps. Il transpirait énormément. Mais sa colère était très présente.

- Vous êtes allée trop loin, vous êtes suffisamment entraînée ainsi. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Ne racontez ceci à personne. Compris espèce de folle!

- Moi, MONSIEUR-PAS-DRÔLE!

La jeune ferma la porte en claquant.

Noël est là, et Jeni est très triste car ces parents ne semblent pas se préoccuper d'elle. Mais le directeur de l'école lui a affirmé qu'ils savaient qu'elle était là. Et qu'elle y resterait le temps d'avoir le don qu'elle souhaite. "**Oui, mais tant que je ne pourrai pas faire appel à mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrai pas le guérir.**" C'est alors que le directeur entre dans sa chambre. Il est touchée par la mine désespérée de la femme. Il vient vers elle.

- Vous semblez bien triste.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Vous êtes seul. Dans un monde qui vous refuse. Et pourtant vous essayez encore et encore d'être accepté. Alors j'ai une idée.

Jeni se redresse. Craignant la réponse à sa question. Parce que Dumbledore a toujours des idées qui la mettes dans l'ambarras.

- Laquelle?

- Venez dîner avec moi dans la grande salle. Il y aura quelques étudiants dont Harry Potter. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de vous voir.

- Non merci.

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion mais un ordre Miss.

- Ok, c'est bon!

Jeni se lève et suit le directeur dans la salle à manger. Un immense sapin a été mis pour l'occasion. Des lumières chaudes se reflètent sur les murs et le ciel magique est remplie d'étoile. La magicienne est touchée par ce spectacle. Ils arrivent alors devant les convives. Il y a Rogue, au grand désarrois de Jeni. Et de Severus. Puis se trouve Ron et Harry en compagnie de Hagrid. Afin, le professeur McGonagall parle avec le professeur Chourave. Les deux enfants stoppent net leurs conversions en voyant la lady. "**Je pari que c'est moi dont ils parlent.**" se raidit Jeni. Mais il n'en ai rien. Harry fonce sur la femme et se jette dans ses bras. Tout comme Ron. La jeune magicienne est raide comme un piquet. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire à part de les repousser brusquement.

- Mais, qui êtes-vous?

Les deux garçons sont tristes de voir qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'eux. Mais Hagrid intervient pour éviter que la tristesse gagne cette veillée de Noël.

- Allons mes gars, vous savez bien qu'elle n'a plus de souvenirs. Alors rien n'empêche de repartir du début non?

- Non, vous avez raison Hagrid.

- C'est très bien Harry.

- Alors moi je suis Harry Potter.

- Le fils de Lily et de James ?

- Vous connaissez mes parents!

Tout le monde sursaute. Rogue siffle entre ses dents. De dégoûts. Jenifael le regarde elle-aussi avec mépris. Puis elle dit en choisissant ses mots pour blesser le maître des potions encore plus qu'il ne la fait avec elle.

- Oui. J'ai eu la chance de voir ta mère dans ma mémoire brisée. Elle m'a montrée ton père. Et tu lui ressembles. Jeune, très mignon et enthousiaste. Très douée pour attiré des amis digne de toi.

- Je. Merci Jenifael.

- Moi c'est Ronald Weasley. Je suis personne.

- Alors tu es comme moi. Une femme sans attrait. Mais tu auras ton rôle un jour, comme moi. Quand ce sera le moment.

- C'est vrai.

Le diner se fait dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Mais un tantinet tendu. Severus ne se sentant pas bien en cette compagnie. "**Le fils de la femme que j'aime et du père que je hais. Et cette femme que je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter. Formidable veillée!**"


	19. Promisjuré?

Les vacances de Noël arrivent à la fin, et Jenifael passe son temps avec Ron et Harry. Ces deux enfants arrivent à calmer ses pulsions colériques très facilement depuis le repas de Noël. Mais il reste encore énormément de colère dans l'esprit de la femme. Puis vient le jour de la veille de la rentrée, et Jeni observe le jeu d'échec de Ron et de Harry. Quand une voix familière se fait entendre.

- Jeni ?

Hermione vient d'arriver, un gros livre dans les bras. La jeune femme lève les sourcils et demande.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

Ron s'y met et lui explique le problème.

- Oh, je vois. Alors moi c'est Hermione, on était de grandes amies avant ta crise.

- Merci, je me rappelle !

- Bon, je suis une vraie idiote !

La jeune fille balance son livre et s'explique.

- J'ai pris ce libre pour me distraire. Et vous savez quoi ! J'ai découvert qui est Nicolas Flamel.

- Je le connais.

Les enfants se tournent d'un même geste vers Jenifael. Elle leur explique ce qu'elle a entendu il y a quelques mois. Hermione acquiesce.

- Voilà, la pierre philosophale. Je l'ai vu dans ce livre.

- La quoi ?

Jeni lève les yeux et soupire.

- Même moi, une moldus, je sais ce que c'est. Tu n'as pas honte Harry ? Toi qui a vécu toute ton enfance avec des moldus !

- Oh ça va !

- Bref, il s'agit d'une pierre qui a le don de soigner quelqu'un au point de pouvoir le ramener à une forme de vie normale. Donc même si on n'ait sur le point de mourir, la pierre peut, en quelque sorte, ressusciter les gens.

- Ouw, c'est génial ! Mais, alors c'est ça que Rogue veut !

- Rogue ? (_Rire comme quand on se moque de quelqu'un_)Ahah, cette espèce d'imbécile aussi idiot qu'un vers ? Ne plaisantes pas Harry. Ce prof sans cervelle ne penserait pas à cela.

- Jeni !

Hermione est outrée de la façon de parler de la jeune femme. Elle qui se souvenait bien des termes magnifiquement recherchés de la magicienne lors de leurs discussions entre filles. La magicienne en a assez et file dans le parc en dehors du château. Ron fusille sa collègue.

- Non mais tu crains ma pauvre !

- Ron ! Je te signale qu'avant Jeni ne parlait pas de cette façon. Et d'un prof en plus ! On dirait que c'est toi qui parle à travers elle.

- Comment ça ! Tu veux dire que je suis rustre !

- Oui. Sans le moindre doute. C'est quoi ce jeu idiot !

- C'est un tournoi d'échec au sorcier. Et, contrairement à ce que tu viens de dire, ce n'est pas un jeu idiot !

Dans le parc.

Jenifael balance des cailloux dans le lac. Elle tente de calmer sa colère. « **Bon sang, j'ai beau tenter de m'accoquiner avec ces élèves, rien à faire. Je me retrouve tout le temps seul !** »Une des pierres que la magicienne a lancé, flotte alors dans l'air. Elle se retourne et voit la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir au monde. Rogue a sa baguette de fixée sur le caillou et lui fait faire des arabesques. Jeni regarde ce spectacle avec un intérêt qu'elle tente de dissimuler. Mais Severus voit bien qu'elle adore ça. Et lui dit.

- Mon petit tour plait à la femme sans magie ?

- Oh pas la peine d'être gentil avec moi, Monsieur-pas-drôle.

- Arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule.

- Il vous va comme un gant dans ce cas.

- Décidément, on ne peut pas vous parler sans que vous vous braquiez comme un animal sans éducation.

La colère se réveille. Et elle place une de ses mains sur la hanche et l'autre pointée sur Rogue.

- Alors écoutez-moi bien monsieur-pas-drôle, de un, je ne suis pas tout à fait animal, et de deux, j'ai été éduquée par des gens formidables que sont mes parents. Alors quand vous insultez mon éducation, c'est comme si vous insultez mes parents. Et cela je refuse !

- Très bien. Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait.

- Et alors !

- Alors, je pense pouvoir vous calmer.

- Essayez toujours !

- Allongez-vous.

- Qu…quoi !

- Allongez-vous par terre.

- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien ! Je refuse. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire violer !

La surprise se peint sur le visage de Rogue. Puis il rougit et hurle.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser ça! Ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, que je vais poser mes mains sur une femme aussi énervante que vous ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi !

- Et bien tant mieux. Dans ce cas je vais m'allonger.

Jenifael se couche et regarde le ciel bleu. Elle ressent le maître des potions s'allonger lui aussi. Elle voit la baguette dans son champ de vision. Il murmure une incantation et des flammes apparaissent au bout de la tige. Le professeur fait danser la baguette. Une danse de feu sur un ciel bleu. Le cœur de la jeune femme brûle d'adoration pour cette magie. Durant quelques minutes, il n'y a plus de tensions dans l'air. Juste un calme sans nom. Puis la magie se finit. Jeni tourne la tête vers Severus. Le regard doré croise l'obscurité. Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, les deux incendies ont la tête vidée. Puis Jeni revient à elle et murmure en un sourire à peine voilé.

- Merci.

- Enfin un sourire et un merci. Cela change de votre humeur massacrante.

- Quoi !

- Qu'est-ce-que je viens de dire ?

- Mon humeur !

- Si vous êtes susceptible à ce point, je n'ai pas fini de vous entendre hurler. En tout cas ma théorie est exacte. Vous êtes complètement sereine avec la magie.

- Dans ce cas, promettez-moi de refaire cela le jour où je serais intronisée "princesse" et que ma magie sera révélée.

- Je vous le promets.

- Votre doigt.

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est que les enfants qui font cela !

- Alors ?

- Très bien.

Severus tend son petit doigt et celui de Jeni se referme autour de celui de Rogue. L'homme, au bout de quelques hésitations, obtempèrent. La promesse vient d'être mise en place.


	20. Harry et moi

La lady continue sa vie d'étudiante malgré ces crises de nerfs. Les personnes autour d'elle ont fini par s'habituer à sa mauvaise humeur. Tous sauf Rogue bien sûre. Malgré la promesse que ceux sont faits les deux rivaux. Car c'est bien ainsi que Jeni voit Severus. Mais pas l'inverse. Le maître des potions a beau tenter de ressentir autre chose que du mépris, il n'y a rien à faire. Il compare Jeni à Harry, et se dit à chaque fois, qu'ils sont tous les deux identiques. Il en fait un jour la remarque à Dumbledore. Lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Jeni, c'est vrai, a un caractère flamboyant et une attitude très désinvolte mais ce n'est pas le cas de Harry Potter. Lui, ceux sont les ennuies qui lui tombent dessus.

Janvier arrive, Jenifael finit par avoir l'autorisation d'aller voir le match de Quiddich après avoir poussée le fantôme à bout. Elle arrive en courant vers le trio et « hurle » de joie. Hermione doit même se boucher les oreilles car elle est à côté de la jeune femme. Puis elle dit.

- Jeni, la prochaine fois que tu nous annonces une bonne nouvelle, évites de crier. Mes oreilles sont bouchées maintenant !

- Oups.

Le jour tant attendu arrive. La jeune femme porte pour l'occasion ses vêtements de moldus. Un jean classique avec un tricot marron, avec les bords roses, tricoté elle-même descendant jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses cheveux sont détachés et Lavande, une fille très terre à terre, lui dit.

- Jeni, j'ignorais que tu avais les cheveux aussi longs ! Ils descendent jusqu'à ton milieu du dos !

- Je sais Lavande.

- Tu es pour qui ?

- Ben je ne sais pas. Non je rigole, pour Griffondor évidemment !

Hermione, qui est à côté de Jeni, soupire d'exaspération. Elle se demande si c'est réellement le caractère de l'adulte. Pour elle, ses mots sont trop proches d'un enfant. Mais elle oublie vite quand les joueurs arrivent sur le terrain avec leurs balais. Jeni se rend compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de match et demande à Hermi de l'éclairer.

- Bon, alors dans une équipe tu vas avoir : Trois poursuiveurs qui se passent le Souafle pour tenter de marquer des buts dans l'un des trois cercles d'or. Le but vaut dix points. Deux batteurs qui frappent les cognards pour éviter qu'ils n'attaquent leurs coéquipiers et les renvoient sur les joueurs adverses. Le gardien qui protège les trois cercles d'or pour empêcher les poursuiveurs adverses de marquer des buts et l'attrapeur qui doit attraper le vif d'or rapportant ainsi cent-cinquante points et mettant fin au match.

- Ok, et les balles ? Le souaffle par exemple ?

Hermione tend le doigt vers le terrain, montre le souaffle et dit.

- C'est une balle en cuir d'une couleur écarlate, sans aucune couture, de 30 cm de diamètre. Il est ensorcelé avec le sortilège d'_empogne_ qui permet de l'attraper plus facilement dans les airs lorsqu'il est lancé. Il est aussi ensorcelé de telle sorte qu'il ne tombe pas trop rapidement au sol cela évite de descendre trop bas pour le chercher et de perdre trop de temps.

- Et le cognard ?

- C'est des balles en fer ayant un diamètre d'environ 25 cm. Deux Cognards sont lancés simultanément lors d'un match de Quidditch. Les Cognards sont ensorcelés pour se lancer d'eux-mêmes à la poursuite du joueur le plus proche, pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire ou le frapper et ainsi perturber sa progression. Le rôle des batteurs est de protéger les joueurs de leur équipe des attaques des Cognards et de les renvoyer dans le camp d'en face. Ils peuvent étourdir quelqu'un pendant plusieurs jours.

- Et le vif d'or ?

- Lui à la taille d'une noix et possède des petites ailes qui lui permettent de virevolter. Il est spécialement ensorcelé pour pouvoir échapper le plus longtemps possible aux attrapeurs. Le vif d'or n'est jamais touché par son fabricant, qui porte des gants. Il a en effet une mémoire tactile qui lui permet d'identifier la première personne qui le touche. Ainsi, on peut facilement désigner l'attrapeur qui a mis la main dessus en premier, en cas de contestation. C'est Harry l'attrapeur.

- Merci Hermi, tu viens de m'éclairer.

- De rien.

Hermione sourit et finit par penser que finalement Jeni n'est pas devenu si désagréable qu'elle le pensait au début. Le match commence, et Jeni trouve ce jeu particulièrement dangereux. Comme l'avait dit Hermi, le cognard tente à chaque fois de désarçonner un joueur. Mais au bout d'une heure, la jeune femme voit Harry voler plus vite que d'habitude. Il effectue des rotations impressionnantes comme dans un ballet aérien. Il arrive au niveau de la balle et l'attrape sans aucun problème. Les griffondors se lèvent et applaudissent le jeune garçon qui vient d'offrir la victoire à sa maison.

Le soir, c'est la fête dans le dortoir. Jenifael, qui a été invitée par le prof de métamorphose, raconte ses méfaits durant les têtes à têtes avec Rogue, faisant hurler de rire les élèves. Quand Percy finit par ordonner aux enfants de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Jeni dit bonne nuit aux enfants et, avec Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilté, se rend dans la tour Nord. Mais celui-ci lui tire le tricot et lui demande.

- Jeni, et si on allait dans la bibliothèque interdite ?

- Pour fureter sur Nicolas ? Oui pourquoi pas. _(Pas Sarko^_^)

Le garçon tend la cape et parvient à cacher la femme. Une fois sur place, ils font tomber la cape et le duo se met à chercher un quelconque bouquin quand Harry interpelle Jeni. Elle arrive et prend le livre. Mais en l'ouvrant, un effroyable cri se répercute dans toute la salle. Faisant tomber la lampe encore chaude que tient Harry. Ils se regardent et courent vers le dortoir de peur d'être repéré par le concierge qui veille. Malheureusement leurs péripéties nocturnes ne s'arrêtent pas là. Ils tombent sur Rogue qui s'attaque à Quirell. Jeni ressent la peur lui tordre le ventre quand son regard lui montre une aura noire autour de Quirell. « **Vas-y Rogue, tue-le, ce sera super !** » Mais elle regrette tout de suite sa pensée. Le maître des potions se tourne vers le duo. Jeni se dit qu'il a sans doute entendu sa pensée. L'homme tend la main vers le duo, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Mais ils reculent et au bon moment. Rogue se retourne à nouveau vers Quirell quand Rusard dit en montrant la lampe à pétrole.

- J'ai trouvé ceci dans la réserve. Elle est encore chaude. Ceci veut dire qu'un élève n'est pas dans on dortoir.

(**_i talk to the rai_n à écouter (taper sur Google) deYuki**)

Rogue court vers le dortoir des Serpentards. Le duo se rend vers une salle éloignée et tombe assis. Ils respirent abondamment quand Harry se relève. Il voit un miroir et plus il s'approche, plus il voit deux formes se former. Une femme rousse aux yeux verts et un homme, le portrait craché d'Harry, regardent l'enfant avec des yeux remplis d'amour. Il murmure.

- Maman ?

La femme sourit en faisant oui de la tête.

- Papa ?

L'homme fait de même. Harry sent que son cœur va chavirer. Il tend la main vers ces parents quand le miroir le bloque. Comme un mur qui sépare l'enfant de sa famille. Il a envie de pleurer quand ses pensées lui disent qu'ils sont morts. Lily pose sa main sur le reflet d'Harry. Et lui caresse l'épaule. Harry met sa main sur son épaule et regarde son épaule. Mais il n'y a rien. Il se retourne à nouveau vers son reflet. Puis appel Jeni.

- Jeni, viens voir, il y a mes parents.

- Comment ça ?

La jeune femme est prise de stupeur et se dirige vers le miroir. Elle a beau regarder.

- Harry, je ne vois que toi et moi.

- Non, c'est que tu n'es pas bien mise.

Il prend le bras de Jeni et la place là où il était. Mais Jeni ne voit rien quand, tout à coup, elle voit l'image de son père et de sa mère. Ses larmes tombent d'un coup.

- Mais ? Papa ? Maman ? Comment ?

- Ils ne sont pas là Miss Loquas.

Jeni et Harry sursautent. La jeune femme s'excuse d'avoir emmené Harry avec elle. Mais Dumbledore n'affiche aucun air contrarié. Juste de la tristesse devant les yeux humides de la future princesse. Il lui dit.

- Vous avez trouvé le miroir de risèd. Il faut faire attention à cet objet. Il montre à la personne qui se trouve devant lui, la chose qu'il tient le plus au monde au plus profond de l'inconscient. Il est arrivé que certains tombent dans la folie. Harry, Jenifael, vous avez vu ce qui vous tient le plus à cœur. En l'occurrence votre famille. A présent, je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai l'intention de cacher cet objet le plus loin possible du regard. Partez dans vos chambres.

- Oui monsieur.

Harry prend la main de Jeni et le duo finit par rentrer chez eux.


	21. La lumière? Ma lumière?

Depuis leurs mésaventures nocturnes, Jeni et Harry ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Drago Malefoy, a même trouvé un autre moyen de ridiculiser les deux amis en faisant courir la rumeur qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Jeni, avec son humeur assez violente, a donc fait passer un sale quart d'heure à Malefoy en l'attendant au coin d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Elle est allée jusqu'à le menacer d'aller plus loin s'il ne se la fermait pas. Du coup, la jeune femme est devenue la personne que le serpentard craint le plus au monde actuellement.

Jeni vient de sortir de son cours d'étude des éléments quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivent en trombe. Ils lui disent qu'apparemment, Hagrid aurait trouvé un dragon on se sait où. Jeni reste clouée puis se met à crier, au grand désarroi d'Hermi.

- QUOI! Ouah c'est trop bien! Vite, je veux le voir!

- Hé attends-nous!

Mais Jeni, trop excitée comme une gamine, est trop rapide et court comme si elle a le feu aux fesses. Une fois chez Hagrid, elle entre sans frapper et se cogne contre le dos du demi-géant. Il se retourne, surpris que quelqu'un entre ainsi chez lui. Il a beau sermonner Jeni, celle-ci piétine sur place.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'attends les trois autres?

- Hein?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio arrive. Essoufflée. Jeni se met à demander afin sa requête.

- Dites-dites Hagrid, il est où le dragon.

- Oh, alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi excité! Je peux comprendre, moi-même je n'aurais pas pu être calme. Tenez, il est là.

Jeni pousse les trois enfants et se penche sur une marmite avec de l'eau bouillante.

- Il y en a pour un moment. Au moins à la tombée de la nuit. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit d'être en dehors du château la nuit.

- Je m'en contrefiche.

- Jeni!

- Je veux voir le dragon!

On aurait dit que la femme de 24 ans allé retomber en enfance car elle a les bras croisés contre la poitrine et fait la moue. Hagrid tente de la raisonnée en lui déclarant que cela risque de durer un moment, mais Jeni réplique en laissant passer un message comme quoi l'hôte sait pas mal de choses qui intéresse le quatuor.

- Comment ça?

- Nicolas et sa pierre philosophale par exemple.

- Comment vous savez cela!

Hermione se lève, un sourire aux lèvres, et déclare qu'elle lit beaucoup de livre. Surtout quand il s'agit de secret. Harry s'en mêle en disant que la pierre se trouve sûrement dans une cachette que cache le chien à trois têtes et que c'est Rogue qui veut la prendre. Hagrid fait un bond.

- Rogue? Mais non, il fait partis de ceux qui défendent la pierre.

Jeni a la bouche ouverte au point qu'une mouche aurait pu y entrer. Puis elle se reprend.

- Lui? Un défenseur? Puff c'est totalement ridicule. Monsieur-pas-drôle n'a pas la carrure pour ça!

- Vous ne devriez pas être si dur avec lui Jeni.

- Et pourquoi Hagrid?

- Il a vu et fait des choses qui méritent le respect.

- Ah, et quoi?

- Il a changé de camp par amour.

- Oh, comme c'est beau! Puff, ça m'est égal. Hein? L'œuf?

Tout le monde regarde le bébé dragon sur le point d'éclore. Hagrid le sort de sa bouillote avec des gants de protection et le pose sur la table. L'œuf se met à vibrer de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il explose. Un dragon vert avec des fines ailes vient d'apparaître. Il a une pellicule visqueuse qu'il se débarrasse en se secouant. Puis il s'étire. Il a la taille d'un chiot de quatre mois. Hagrid est ému. Il lui caresse la tête.

- Oh, n'est-il pas mignon. Coucou Norbert.

Jeni sourit devant le spectacle quand tout à coup, un bruit se fait entendre. Le groupe se retourne et voit Malefoy. Hagrid renvoi les élèves car la nuit est plus que tombée. Mais il est trop tard. McGonagall se tient devant la porte du château, les bras croisés. Elle amène le quatuor dans son bureau. Puis elle dit.

- Jamais, n'avais-je pas dit de ne jamais sortir de l'enceinte du château après la tombée de la nuit? Je vous enlève donc 50 points.

- 50!

- Oui monsieur Potter. Et à chacun de vous trois. De plus vous aurez tous les cinq une retenue.

Malefoy fait moins le fier et regarde avec énervement le quatuor lui sourire.

A la nuit bien avancée, ils se rendent donc chez Hagrid. Il a une arbalète dans les mains. Rusard abandonne les enfants, choqués de devoir aller dans la forêt interdite. Seul Jeni ne semble pas choquée. Hagrid le voit et lui dit.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais la licorne que tu as calmée au début de l'année est morte. Et apparemment, il y en a une autre de blessée. Nous allons donc tenter de la retrouver.

Malefoy prend le chien du garde-chasse pour se rassurer. Mais il semble avoir encore plus la trouille. Après une bonne heure de marche, le groupe se sépare et Malefoy, Harry et Jeni vont dans un sens et Hagrid, Ron et Hermione dans l'autre. Le trio s'enfonce davantage quand un bruit se fait entendre.

- T'as la trouille!

- Moi! Pour qui te prends Potter. (_Bruit_) T'as entendu!

Jeni ressent en elle une peur sans nom et Harry a sa cicatrice qui lui lance. Encouragé, ou pas, ils continuent d'avancer et tombe sur une scène atroce. Une licorne est allongée sur la mousse, un liquide argenté sur le sol. Mais quelque chose de pire effraie Crockdur, et Malefoy fuit en hurlant. La créature se retourne, les dents visibles. Ou plutôt les crocs. Harry recule, sentant la douleur devenir de plus en plus forte. Mais Jeni, sent comprendre ce qui lui arrive, se place entre le prédateur et sa proie. Sa voix, avec un ton de glas, effraie la créature.

_- N'avancez-pas._

Mais rien ne l'en empêche. Jenifael ressent la peur et fonce sur Harry et l'entoure de ses bras. Une chaleur immense enveloppe les deux personnes. La lumière prend possession du corps de Jeni, et la créature se retrouve brûlée par ce soleil qui a la forme humaine. Un centaure arrive alors à la rescousse et repousse le monstre. La lumière qui enveloppe Jeni s'en va. Elle demande alors, effrayée. Avec une voix tremblante.

- Qu...qu...qu'est-ce...que c'était? Et...que...que m'est-il arrivé?


	22. Une maigre explication

Firenze regarde avec gravité la femme qui entoure toujours Harry de ses bras protecteurs. Malgré l'extrême peur qui règne dans son cœur. Elle redemande.

- S'il vous plait, que s'est-il passé !

- ….

- DITES QUELQUECHOSE NON DE DIEU !

- Du calme ! Vous semblez avoir changé de caractère depuis notre dernière rencontre lady magicienne.

- Vous ? Vous savez ce que je suis et qui je suis ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ah Firenze.

Hagrid vient d'arriver, avec Ron, Hermione et Drago. Jeni se relève et ses yeux sont orageux. Elle court vers Malefoy et le soulève de terre.

- Espèce de sale lâche ! T'aurais pu nous aider !

- Jeni !

Le demi-géant oblige la femme à lâcher le pauvre garçon. Elle regarde Hagrid avec colère. Puis se remet à crier.

- Mais BORDEL, c'est qui LUI !

- Jenifael, je te présente Firenze le centaure.

- Un…un centaure ?

Jeni baisse les yeux et voit alors la forme de cheval de l'homme. Elle change d'un coup d'humeur et fonce vers l'hybride puis lui monte…dessus.

- Enfin, cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas montée à cheval.

Mais le centaure n'est pas aussi enjoué et fait un coup de Cu, faisant faire un soleil à la femme qui atterrit dans les bras d'Hagrid. Il la repose et lui explique qu'un centaure n'est pas un cheval ni une licorne. Il ne supporte pas d'être chevauché. Firenze, lui, est pourtant calme. Il avance vers le jeune garçon à la cicatrice.

- Harry Potter. C'est un honneur.

- Euh, à moi aussi. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'était cette…cette chose ?

- Le mal à l'état pur. Tuer une licorne est un acte abominable, boire du sang de licorne est un don et une malédiction. Un don car il permet de survivre même si on n'est sur le point de mourir. Une malédiction car on n'a tué un être si pur qu'au moment où le sang touche les lèvres, on n'a plus qu'une demi-vie. Une vie maudite.

- Je…je comprends. Et pour Jeni ?

Le centaure regarde la femme qui semble s'être calmée. Il va vers elle, accompagnée d'Harry.

- C'est plutôt à moi de poser des questions ? Pourquoi son aura a-t-elle changé Hagrid ?

- Tu as en face de toi la « véritable Jenifael ». Celle que tu as vue, était, selon Dumbledore, la Jeni douce, dont une sorcière avait bloquée son tempérament de feu dans le but de l'introniser « princesse » plus vite. Mais cette créature a soufflé un baiser qui a brisé le sort. A présent lady Jeni est à nouveau elle-même. Malgré le fait que sa « libération » a entrainé une perte de mémoire et de ses dons.

- Pourtant de la lumière a protégée Jeni de la créature malfaisante.

- Vraiment !

Jenifael fait oui de la tête. Le centaure dit alors.

- Je crois que ce qui a protégé Jeni, c'était sa chanson.

- Ma…ma quoi ?

- Jenifael Loquas, vous avez en vous une mélodie, un chant si l'on peut dire, que possède chaque magicien. Ce n'est pas de la magie. C'est une sorte de bouclier qui est constitué de votre aura. Quand la vie d'un magicien est en jeu et que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, la magie ne peut plus agir, un magicien se défend avec sa musique. Mais il semble que vous ignorez celle-ci.

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de la connaître. Votre professeur vous le doit. Car c'est la chose qui peut vous défendre le plus en ce moment.

- Mais comment ai-je pu faire appel à quelque chose que je n'ai pas appris ?

- C'est justement cela que j'ignore. A moins que. Harry Potter, si cela ne vous gêne pas, pouvez-vous retouner dans les bras de Jeni.

- Ok.

Jenifael prend à nouveau Harry dans ses bras avec suspicion. « **Il croit que ce simple geste peut protéger Harry ? C'est complètement stupi…Qu'est-ce que !** » La jeune femme ressent, une fois que ses bras se sont refermés autour d'Harry, une chaleur l'envahir. La partie or de ses yeux en amande s'élargie et prend la moitié de sa pupille. Voir les trois quarts. Puis elle entend une mélodie en elle. Une terrible mélodie. Elle baisse les yeux vers Harry. Elle voit leurs deux corps s'illuminer d'une blancheur sans nom. Harry, quand à lui, sent en son cœur un bien-être intense. Il se sent protégé comme s'il est dans un cocon d'amour maternel. La femme lâche le garçon. Effrayée par ce sentiment qu'elle ne connaît pas. Ou si, quand elle regarde un bébé animal et qu'elle sent en elle à chaque fois un amour sans nom.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous souriez !

- Du calme Jenifael Loquas. Ma théorie vient simplement de se vérifier.

- Votre théorie ?

- Oui, apparemment, grâce aux infos qu'Hagrid m'a données à propos de votre héritage de pouvoirs, il semble que Lily Potter vous ait administrée une dose d'amour maternel sans nom. Destinée à protéger son fils du mal quand vous êtes tous deux dans les bras. De plus, je crois que ceci, sans que la défunte Potter ne le sache, vous permet d'accéder à votre bouclier.

- Euh, si je résume. Lily, en plus de me donner ma magie, a filtré son amour maternel pour son fils dans le but de le protéger sans savoir qu'elle me permet, ainsi, de faire appel à ce bouclier « musical » ?

- C'est cela.

- Bon Harry, je crois qu'on doit être « collé » tout au long de notre vie pour qu'on soit protégé. C'est complètement DINGUE ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être tout le temps avec LUI !

- Je m'en doute. Voilà pourquoi je vous suggère de demander à votre professeur de libérer votre don afin de ne pas finir vos jours, « collé » comme vous le dites, à Harry Potter.

- C'est ce que je vais faire tout de suite !

Elle s'en va vers le château sans demander son reste. Laissant le groupe continuer de discuter en rentrant plus lentement. Harry dit alors.

- Moi, cela ne m'aurait pas gêné.

- Parce que tu es A.m.o.u.r.e.u.x d'elle Potter !

- La ferme Malefoy ! Ça n'a rien avoir.

- Calmez-vous vous deux ! Si Harry a aimé cela, c'est qu'il s'est senti materné. Lui n'a jamais été materné à part durant ses premières années de vie ! Alors soyez un peu indulgent !

Harry, Ron et Hermione, une fois arrivée, se rendent dans leurs dortoirs et Malefoy dans le sien.


	23. Le bouclier partie 1

(_Il va y avoir un renvoi musical sur ce chapitre. Donc, s'il vous plait, mettez-le car c'est super important pour l'ambiance. Merci pour vos reviews, car elles me motivent énormément^^)_

_(**Première musique : The dreamers de Yuki)**_

Jenifael marche en direction de sa salle quand elle tombe sur Rogue. Celui-ci l'empêche de passer.

- Que faites-vous à une telle heure en dehors de vos appartements Miss Loquas !

- J'étais en retenu et là je rentre Monsieur-Pas-Dôle !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Alors faites- place !

- Pas tant que je vous demande pourquoi une femme de 24 ans se retrouve en retenue. C'est…désopilant.

- C'est vous qui l'êtes ! Et puis je dois voir Mon prof.

- Votre prof ? Et pourquoi.

- C'est Mon problème pas le vôtre Severus !

- Maintenant vous dites mon nom. Vous êtes vraiment pire qu'une girouette niveau caractère et respect.

- Je le prends pour un compliment. Maintenant laissez-moi passer !

- Je suis navré mais non.

La colère s'empare du cœur de la femme au point que ses yeux redeviennent couleur sang. Rogue pointe sa baguette. « **Cette imbécile est en train de se laisser manipuler !** » Il use de la légimancie dans le but de calmer les pulsions de meurtre de la femme. Mais, à sa surprise, il ne peut plus pénétrer son âme. Jeni tend ses mains et la magie noire frappe de plein fouet l'homme tant haït. Puis elle reprend la couleur normale et lui dit avec tous le mépris qu'elle peut sortir.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un que je ne peux pas supporter. Et votre promesse, c'est du vent !

Rogue est trop choqué par le fait que la magicienne est pu se servir de la magie de son agresseur sans pour autant se faire manipuler comme une marionnette pour pouvoir parler. Bon ou pas, le maître des potions la laisse partir. Préférant ne pas se faire rôtir sur place. Jeni continu de marcher vite essayant de faire taire sa colère. Puis elle ouvre la porte de la salle de classe d'un coup de pied. Celle-ci fait un bruit énorme réveillant d'un saut le pauvre fantôme. Merlin sent des ondes de colère et fronce les sourcils. « **Mais c'est quoi encore cet ouragan !** » Pour répondre à sa question, la femme se met à lui dire en se retenant du mieux qu'elle le peut ses émotions.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais pris la peine de m'expliquer que je pouvais me défendre avec le bouclier musical !

- Oh, c'est cela qui vous chagrine.

- CHAGRINE ! NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOINS LA ! JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE JE PEUX ME DEFENDRE DE TOUTES ATTEINTES AVEC CECI ! ET EN PLUS, JE PEUX L'UTILISER POUR ME DEFENDRE ! ET VOUS, VOUS ME FAITES LA MORALE ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

- Calmez-vous ! Et écoutez-moi ! Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est que je croyais que vous saviez comment invoquer ce don.

- Moi ? Oubliez-vous que je suis née moldus et que mes dons m'ont été soufflés par quelqu'un d'autres ! Je ne suis pas devin, je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait faire cela !

- Je vois. Et bien je vais vous expliquer.

- Merci, c'est pas trop tôt !

Jeni prend place sur le coussin et croise ses bras. Merlin se dit : « **Elle est encore d'une humeur massacrante.** »Il met ses mains l'une sur l'autre et fait apparaître un ciel étoilée sans espace à la place de la salle de cours. Jeni se calme d'un coup. « **Alors ce professeur aux cheveux noirs avait raison. Un tour de magie est l'ouragan se calme. Au moins il y a une chose qui peut stopper son caractère.** »

- Je vous entends très bien prof. Vos pensées. Et si Monsieur-Pas-Drôle a dit cela, il a raison. Pour une seule fois.

Merlin sursaute à ces mots.

- Alors vous pouvez lire les pensées ?

- Seulement quand elles sont suffisamment fortes pour que je les capte. Je suppose que vous êtes encore sur les nerfs. Plus les pensées proviennent d'émotions fortes, plus c'est facile de les entendre. Cela aussi, je le tiens de Monsieur-Pas-Drôle.

Merlin se calme et se met à penser que toutes ses infos sont très importantes pour la découverte de ses dons. Il regarde la femme. Elle ne se semble pas avoir captée ses pensées. Il se met alors à dire ce qu'elle doit savoir.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est l'aura d'une personne Miss ?

- Oui, il s'agit d'une source d'énergie spirituelle qui entoure une personne. On dit que ceux qu'il la voit peuvent connaître l'humeur d'une personne à sa couleur.

- Voyez-vous la vôtre ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas comment il faut s'y prendre.

- Mettez vos mains devant vos yeux. La peau blanche et le ciel nocturne sont les deux ingrédients qui permettent de la distinguer.

- Ok.

Jeni se concentre sur ses mains jusqu'à ne plus voir les contours mais le tout. Alors, en une fraction de seconde, l'espace se déforme et une couleur rouge-doré se voit. Elle sursaute.

- C'est rouge avec une nuance or !

- Tout à fait. Votre colère ne sait pas complètement estompée. Tout le rouge qui la définit.

- Et l'or ?

- C'est l'aura caractéristique d'un magicien. D'où le fait que vous n'avez pas tout perdu.

Un sentiment de soulagement se répand dans le corps de la magicienne. Merlin continu ses explications.

- Bon, il semble que vous ayez des prédispositions pour vois l'aura. A présent parlons du pourquoi. Le bouclier « musicale » comme vous le dites, est en réalité l'émanation de l'aura sous forme solide et visible.

- Est-ce que la couleur du bouclier change selon l'aura ?

- Non. Que vous soyez calme, énervée, ou effrayée, la couleur restera blanche. Pour pouvoir invoquer cette énergie, il faut maitriser le chant. Le trouver en nous-même. Et le chanter une fois. Juste une. Et le bouclier apparaîtra à chaque demande.

- Ce chant est une incantation alors.

- Tout à fait.

- Comment puis-je le trouver ?

Avec vos rêves. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour invoquer ce bouclier. Je ne peux vous en apprendre plus. A vous de jouer Miss. C'est le premier test pratique que je veux que vous effectuez.


	24. Le bouclier partie 2

**(_Merci encore pour votre soutient. Je refais la même consigne : une chanson va être mise en gras dans le texte. Donc mettez-là! :) Je fais une réponse là. Mais bon. bonne lecture)_**

Jenifael est allongée sur son lit. Elle repense aux cours nocturnes. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. « **De quel rêve parle-t-il ? Le monde bizarre que j'ai vu avec l'autre reine d'il y a longtemps ? Ou alors des rêves qui n'ont rien de logique ? Je me creuse la tête mais je ne vois pas de quoi il parlait. Bon, faut que je dorme là. Sinon je ne pourrai pas suivre mes cours.** » Elle ferme les yeux.

Le lendemain, Jeni est complètement endormie. Elle suit à peine ses cours. Puis vient le soir et elle se couche tôt. Désireuse de reprendre des forces.

Dans l'esprit de la femme.

_Ça y est, il faut que je retourne ici. Tiens, Kira est là. Elle me sourit. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de spéciale._

_- Si, tu as trouvé une partie de toi en étant confronté au démon qui t'as fait perdre ta mémoire. C'est un grand pas pour toi._

_- Et pour l'humanité ? (Je souris)_

_- Tu as toujours gardé ce caractère. _

_- C'est le mien. D'ailleurs au passage, je vous signale que la gentille Jeni de la rentrée à Poudlard, c'était Lily. Pas moi. Je l'ai appris avant-hier soir._

_- C'est juste. Elle a fait cela pour t'aider à être intronisé plus vite. Mais cela a échouée._

_- Dites-moi, en quoi avoir mon caractère empêche d'être « couronnée » princesse ?_

_La reine ne me répond pas. Ce qu'elle est chiante sur les bords ! C'est facile de me répondre pourtant ! La belle dame tend les mains et un diadème argenté frontal avec des cercles apparaît. Elle s'approche et me donne la couronne._

_- Prends, voici l'objet qui donne le statut de princesse._

_Je pose ma main dessus. Mais je hurle et je la relâche. Il tombe à terre. La couronne est rouge-feu. _

_- Mais ? Pourquoi c'est devenu brûlant ?_

_- Parce que la couronne a sa propre volonté. Elle ne peut être posée sur le front d'une personne qui a trop de colère en soi._

_- Et c'est maintenant que vous le dites !_

_- Il fallait bien que tu comprennes dans la douleur. Buté comme tu es. _

_- Merci bien !_

_- A propos du bouclier. Je vais t'aider._

_- Comme vous venez de le faire avec le diadème ! Non merci._

_- Pour parvenir à trouver sa chanson, l'oiseau doit être dans l'espace sans-vide et dans l'espace du présent._

_- C'est quoi ce charabia ?_

_- Si tu comprends ce poème, tu comprends tout._

_- Et attends !_

_Mais elle disparaît. Aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Comme le diadème._

Le lendemain matin, Jeni est sur les nerfs. Mais au moins elle parvient à participer activement aux questions de connaissance du fantôme. Celui-ci finit par lui poser « la » question.

- Avez-vous fini par trouver votre chant ?

- Non. C'est vraiment dur.

- Il est normal, puisque je suppose que vous n'arrêtez pas de le chercher dans vos souvenirs je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai.

- Il ne faut pas faire cela. Vous ne devez pas penser le chant. Sinon cela bloque la transe. Une fois avoir pris conscience de ce chant, les acquéreurs peuvent facilement obtenir ce don sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir.

- …j'ai rien compris.

- (_Soupir_) Arrêtez d'y penser c'est tout.

Jenifael sort ensuite de son cours de la journée et se rend dans le parc extérieur et s'allonge dans l'herbe. Les nuages lui font le vide et elle place ses mains pour voir son aura. Elle est bleue, signe du calme. Des mains apparaissent dans son champ de vision et prennent les siennes. Elles sont chaudes. Mais la voix à qui elle appartienne est glacée. L'aura redevient rouge.

- Alors, on se retrouve sur le lieu de notre promesse.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait de magie !

- C'est faux. J'ai entendu, de la bouche de Dumbledore, votre intervention dans la forêt interdite.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie !

- Ah ? Vous pensez que les simples moldus peuvent faire cela ?

- …

- Alors à moi de la tenir. Prenez ma main.

Jeni la prend avec quelques hésitations. Puis Rogue la lâche d'un coup. Désespérant la magicienne qui lève les yeux au ciel en disant.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas contagieuse.

Mais Rogue ne répond pas. Il lève sa baguette, et sous les yeux émerveillés de Jeni, il effectue un ballet avec des rubans brillants et faisant de la poussière d'étoile dans le ciel. La femme est tellement absorbée qu'elle recule en arrière et tombe à la renverse. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle s'est accrochée à la cape du maître des potions en voulant se rattraper. La chute dure quelques secondes et, une fois terminée, Rogue se retrouve au-dessus de Jeni. Il s'apprête à hurler en se relevant quand il voit ses yeux dorés, remplis d'étonnement. Tous les deux ne peuvent bouger. Jenifael a la tête vide. Totalement vide. Son cœur bat la chamade. Severus aussi. Leurs yeux se ferment. Les lèvres du maître des potions effleurent celle de Jeni. Mais cela s'arrête là. Une onde magique s'échappe de la jeune femme et repousse violemment le sorcier. Il hurle sur Jeni. Mais sa voix est coupée quand il voit de la lumière se dégager de la femme. Elle se met à planer. Les yeux sont totalement dorés. Elle commence à voler et se rend jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château. L'aurore apparaît. La voix de Jeni devient un glas de calme.

Dans la conscience de Jeni

_Je suis ici et à la fois dehors. Je suis entre deux mondes. Ma voix se mélange avec celle qui cache la magicienne enfermée. Des mots se forment dans mon esprit. Je chante alors pour le monde._

**_(You are my love version anglaise de Sakura à écouter en même temps que lire_**_) _

Sur la tour la plus haute Poudlard. Jenifael chante en illuminant tous ce qu'il l'entoure.

_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence  
>All alone in ice and snow<br>In my dream, I'm calling your name  
>You are my love<em>

Dans la conscience de Jeni, son corps brille

_In your eyes, I search for my memory  
>Lost in vain so far in the scenery<br>Hold me tight, and swear again and again  
>We'll never be apart<em>

Sur la tour la plus haute Poudlard. La lumière s'étale au cœur du château.

_If you could touch my feathers softly  
>I'll give you my love<br>We set sail in the darkness of the night  
>Out to the sea<br>To find me there, to find you there  
>Love me now if you dare...<em>

Sur la tour la plus haute Poudlard. Les personnes ont leurs cœurs qui s'illuminent en un cercle.

_Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow  
>All alone, to see you tomorrow<br>In my dream I'm calling your name  
>You are my love<em>

Sur la tour la plus haute Poudlard. Une magicienne vient de déployer le bouclier appelé…

_My love …_

Amour.

Dans le bureau de Quirell.

L'homme et la créature se tordent de douleur. Ils brûlent de l'intérieur. Mais le mal repousse tout de même la magie blanche et hurle.

_- Je te tuerai, je te jure de te tuer quand Potter m'aura remis la pierre Philosophale ! Espère de Garce !_


	25. Meleth!

**Merci merci merci^^ J'adore ces reviews qui me donnent des inspirations à Gogo! Vraiment continué, parce que j'AdOrE!**

**Musique d'ambiance qui fait "un" avec le texte. Je suis chiante avec ça non lol? Mais c'est super important o Bonne lecture! (Avant-dernier chapitre pour la première annnée de Harry : mais pas le dernier de la fic cela va sans dire^^)**

Dumbledore et Minerva se regardent. Chacun voit, sur la poitrine de l'autre, un cercle couleur or. La femme dit avec frayeur.

- Albus, que se passe-t-il et pourquoi je brûle ici?

- Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas une magie que je connais.

- C'est impossible! Vous avez fréquenté toutes sortes de créatures! Magiciens, sorciers, gobelins et j'en passe!

- Je sais Minerva. Mais jamais dans l'histoire de notre monde il y a eu un tel phénomène. Peut-être ceci ne vient pas de notre univers.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Ou du moins peut-être pouvez-vous nous éclairer Merlin?

Le fantôme apparaît à la demande du directeur. Il dit sans détour.

- Miss Loquas vient d'ouvrir son bouclier musical.

- Je connais ce phénomène Merlin, vu que je vous ai vu l'utiliser. Mais pourquoi nos poitrines sont ainsi brillantes? Et avec cette chaleur qui ne cesse de monter?

- Vous me posez une question très étrange. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette magie. Je sens bien l'aura. Mais il y a une autre source mélangée. Venez, Miss Loquas se trouve dans la tour où se trouve votre salle qui montre les étoiles. (_Là où est mort Dumbledore_)

Les professeurs montent les escaliers et croisent Rogue. Le visage qui montre une expression nouvelle. Une peur pour sa vie **:"Si jamais on n'apprend que j'ai faillit embrasser une élève à la place de Ma Lily, je serais maudits pour toujours!**" Ils finissent par entrer dans une salle avec un escalier en bois.

- Miss Loquas!

Pas de réponse. La femme est enfermée dans un cocon de lumière. Elle est allongée en position fœtus. Elle sourit comme si elle se trouve dans un rêve très important pour elle. Un rêve très spécial.

**_A écouter : _Lineage II - Town Theme - Shepard's Flute.**

Une musique émane de son corps couleur neige. À la fois une flute et une guitare. Plus la musique devient forte plus la chaleur devient forte. Les personnes sont en transe. Ils voient des images défiler dans leurs âmes. Seuls ceux qui sont proche de Jeni, en d'autres termes Merlin, Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall. Une forêt, ils sont dans une forêt aux feuilles ocres, or, rougeâtres et jaunâtres. Une biche et un cerf galopent sur la mousse fraîche. Encore humidifiée par une pluie remplie de promesse. La vie bat son plein. Les champignons dégagent leurs odeurs particulières qui se mêlent à la forêt. Les bruits arrivent. Et là, une femme aux oreilles effilées ramassent des plantes, les dernières fraises des bois. Ses cheveux sont de la couleur des feuilles d'automne. Rouge, or, marron. Sa peau, blanc-argent comme la cime des arbres, brille sous le soleil couchant. Des gouttes d'eau perlent sur elle. Comme si elle est restée sous la pluie. Elle se tourne. Ses yeux sont couleur de l'or. Elle est surprise mais pas effrayée. Alors elle avance vers ce qu'elle a vu. La biche aux yeux doux, et le cerf aux muscles saillants. Elle se met à genou et murmure un mot inconnue à l'oreille des deux créatures. Ils se cabrent en voyant une louve blanche apparaître derrière les fouggères. L'elfe se met entre les deux proies et le prédateur. Mais elle finit par se radoucir. Elle murmure à nouveau un mot inconnue aux deux créatures qui partent sans frayeur. Puis va vers la louve. Les deux êtres se regardent. La louve a les muscles tendues. Mais elle s'approche. La femme se met à genou et tend une main vers la magnifique créature. Elle peut voir sa fourrure luire de mille-feux depuis qu'elle avance sur un chemin de lumière ocre. Les doigts se posent doucement sur le museau. La louve se couche et se laisse caresser. La femme murmure à nouveau ce même mot, signe d'émotions fortes.

- Meleth.

La louve regarde intensément la femme, un message dans le cœur.

Les professeurs reviennent à eux. La lumière qui entourait et protégeait Jeni a disparu. Tout comme la puissance de l'émotion ressentie par ces personnes. Dumbledore s'approche de la magicienne et sourit.

- Elle va bien. Je pense qu'en fait elle ne peut qu'aller mieux.

- Professeur?

Jeni vient d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé?

Merlin répond.

- Vous venez d'ouvrir votre bouclier miss.

- C'est vrai! C'est incroyable, j'ai ressenti une chaleur si forte que je me sens en pleine forme!

Elle regarde les professeurs la féliciter quand ses yeux croisent ceux de Rogue. Il détourne les siens. Gêné. Elle lui demande en s'énervant.

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai ENCORE fait!

- Comment ça? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait avec moi!

- Non, pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose?

- C'est à moi de poser les questions. De quoi vous souvenez-vous avant votre état de transe?

- Ben, de votre tour de magie et de ma chute. C'est tout. Pourquoi il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne.

- Merci, je n'ai pas besoin de votre caractère de cochon! Partez!

- Avec plaisir!

Rogue claque la porte et descend les escaliers très vite. « **Alors elle ne se souvient pas de notre baiser. Enfin, pseudo-baiser, il ne sait rien passé. Et tant mieux! **»

Le lendemain, Jenifael continue à suivre ses cours comme si rien ne s'était passée. Enfin presque. Les personnes du château sont comme revigorée. La nuit, elle en fait la remarque au fantôme.

- Vous avez des dons très particuliers. Votre bouclier ne s'est pas seulement occupé de vous, mais de toutes les personnes vivantes. Leurs coeurs ont été entourée par une aura douce mais très brûlante qui émanait de votre aura.

- Je vois. Et en quoi est-ce surprenant?

- Un bouclier n'agit que pour un magicien. Par pour des inconnus.

- Vous avez une explication?

- Mmmm. Je ne suis pas sûre. Et comme cela est très risquée de vous le dire je préfère me taire.

- À ce point.

- Oui. Comment se prénomme votre bouclier?

- Amour. Ou plutôt...

- Meleth?

- Oui, comment le savez-vous?

- Nous avons été témoin, les professeurs qui étaient dans la tour et moi-même, d'une bien curieuse vision.

- La louve?

- Oui. Il semble que votre bouclier soit née bien avant l'ère des sorciers.

- Un bouclier née et est transmis d'une personne à l'autre?

- Tout à fait. Et la vôtre, aussi extravagant et étrange que ce soit, provient d'une elfe.

- Ouaw.

- Je confirme.

- Jeni, Jeni!

Le trio arrive en courant. La jeune femme s'excuse de devoir partir ainsi mais les trois enfants sont très énervés. Le fantôme la laisse donc partir. « **Et bien, je pense que la naissance de son bouclier l'aura radoucit un peu. Mais pas trop, j'ai fini par bien aimer ce côté rebelle. **» La jeune femme se retourne et sourit. Elle a entendu ses pensées. Puis elle part.


	26. Mon oiseau qui peut à nouveau voler

**Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de la première année à Poudlard. J'ai repris le livre de JRK en totalité sur le coup, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. Bonne lecture! (Chapitre exceptionellement plus long)**

Les trois enfants amènent leur ami en direction de la salle où se cache Touffu, le chien à trois tête d'Hagrid. Ils lui expliquent que le demi-géant a reçu Norbert en cadeau lors d'un voyage par un étranger qui savait qu'il adorait les dragons. Harry a donc supposé que cet homme devait lui avoir posé des questions sur Touffu. Là, il leur a répondu qu'il suffit de faire de la musique pour que l'énorme chient dorme. Mais le problème, c'est que le trio souhaitait voir Dumbledore mais il est parti du collège. Jeni finit pas dire.

- C'est pour l'envoyer loin afin qu'il puisse voler la pierre.

Les enfants acquiescent. Une fois arrivée, Hermione demande à Jeni si elle peut utiliser sa mélodie corporelle pour endormir Touffu et lui répond que oui. Le quatuor entre dans la salle. Mais il est trop tard. Une harpe ensorcelée a endormi Touffu. Jeni dit.

- Il est passé ici. Je sens l'aura malfaisante.

- Tu peux savoir ça comment?

La magicienne s'apprête à répondre à Ron quand la musique cesse. Ils lèvent la tête. Les quatre jeunes gens crient et sautent dans le trou. Là ils tombent sur un lit de plante. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de souffler. Jeni hurle en ressentant des lianes la serrer violemment. Les deux garçons se débattent mais seule Hermione reste calme.

- Calmez-vous, il s'agit d'une plante appelée le filet du diable, si vous continuez de vous débattre, elle resserra ses liens!

La jeune fille ferme les yeux et disparaît de la vue des trois autres. Le coeur de Jeni manque un battement mais elle est tout de suite rassurée en entendant la voix d'Hermione.

- Détendez-vous!

Harry et Jeni se regardent. La femme ferme les yeux. Suivi d'Harry. Les liens se desserrent et ils traversent eux aussi la plante sous les cris effrayés de Ron. Hermione est énervée.

- Il ne se calme pas!

- Pourtant il se faut!

- Bon sang,Filet du diable... Filet du Diable à l'ombre est vivace mais au soleil grimace... Mais oui c'est ça. Cette plante déteste la lumière ! Lumus Solem !

Une intense lumière sort de la baguette d'Hermione, émerveillant la magicienne. Ron tombe alors et les deux enfants arrivent à sa rescousse. Une fois le choc passé, ils courent à nouveau vers la prochaine épreuve quand Jeni s'arrête.

- Écoutez, vous entendez?

En entrant dans la prochaine pièce, ils aperçoivent des centaines et des centaines de clé. Un balet se trouve en suspension. Harry regarde les autres.

- Je crois qu'il faut attraper une clé.

- Oui mais laquelle?

Jeni observe attentivement chacune des clés quand une la surprend. Elle tend le bras.

- Celle-là a une aile cassée. Harry, tu es un attrapeur de grand talent. À toi de jouer ok?

- Ok!

Et c'est partie pour un ballet aérien. Avec habilité, le jeune garçon parvient à poursuivre la clé en étant attaqué par les autres créatures ailées. Au bout d'un moment, il parvient à l'attraper et la lance à Ron! La porte s'ouvre et Harry s'y engouffre, laissant aux trois autres le soin de refermer la porte. L'épreuve suivante est reconnue par Ron qui dit.

- Nous sommes sur un échiquier géant.

Une lumière apparaît comme pour répondre à l'affirmation du garçon. Ils avancent vers la prochaine porte. Mais ses pions les bloquent. Ron continue de parler.

- Il va falloir jouer une partie. Hermione, tu seras la tour et toi Harry un pion comme Jeni.

- Ron, tu crois que...que c'est comme ton jeu?

Pour répondre à la question d'Hermione, il demande à un pion d'aller dans une case près d'un autre pion. Là, il se fait briser sous les yeux effrayés des aventuriers. Jeni, avec son humour habituel, sort.

- Au moins là, on sait à quoi s'attendre. Ron et Harry, je crois que c'est à vous de nous guider.

Au fil de la partie, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jeni perdent touts leurs pions. Puis Harry comprend une chose qu'il n'avait pas saisie jusque là.

- Mais attend voir ...

Ron dit alors devant la mine de compréhension d'Harry.

- Tu vois Harry. Quand j'avancerais, la reine me prendra et là tu pourras faire échec au Roi !

- Non, Ron ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

Mais Jeni et Hermione sursautent devant le ton inquiet d'Harry. C'est Hermione qui demande ce qui se passe. Harry lui dit alors.

- Il veux se sacrifier Hermione !

- Non, Ron !

Mais Ron fusille du regard ses trois amis et leurs dit, exaspéant Jenifael.

- Tu veux empêcher Rogue de voler la pierre ou pas ? C'est toi qui doit le faire ! Pas moi, pas Hermione, pas Jeni, Toi !

- Ça suffit, Ce n'est pas ce crétin de Rogue qui a volé la pierre! Il est totalement stupide pour faire cela! Moi je crois que c'est Quirell!

- Quirell ou Rogue on s'en fou Jeni, du moment qu'on arrête le coupable!

Devant la mine étonnée et vexée de Jenifael, Ron dit d'une voix emplie de peur.

- Cavalier en H3 !

L'inévitable se produit. Ron, conduit par son cheval, s'arrête à la case qu'il a demandé. La reine du côté adverse s'avançe devant lui, dans un crissement horrible. Harry, Hermione et Jeni, qui a finalement plus peur pour la vie de Ron que de rester vexée, retiennent leurs souffles. C'est un suspens insoutenable. La reine arrive devant Ron, sort son épée et fend en deux le Cavalier. Sur le coup, Ron hurle et tombe du cheval d'acier. Hermione, dans un élan d'amitié, veut courir vers Ron, mais Harry, lui, a réfléchit à ce que son Ami a dit.

- Non ! Ne bouge pas. Ron a raison. La partie n'est pas finie !

Le Survivant s'avance jusqu'au Roi, qui désormais n'a plus aucune défense. A mi-hauteur de celui-ci, il s'écrit.

- Échec et Mat .

Harry regarde le Roi. Son épée tombe par terre, il peut enfin aller à la rescousse de Ron, Hermione et Jeni font de même. Il explique à Hermione qu'elle doit envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore... Hermi dit, avec une voix remplie de résignation.

- Tu es un grand sorcier Harry !

- Pas autant que toi !

- Moi j'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes encore ! L'amitié, le courage !

- Je sais bien. Jeni, tu...Jeni?

Des larmes de frustration coulent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses poings serrés font saigner ses mains. Elle crie.

- POURQUOI, POURQUOI JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE! MON PERE, MA LICORNE, ET MAINTENANT RON!

Les deux enfants sursautent. Elle vient de dire une chose importante. Hermione murmure. En posant sa main sur celle ensanglantée de Jenifael.

- Jeni, tu viens de dire la licorne, ou plutôt « ma » licorne. Tu te souviens d'elle?

Jeni regarde la fille. Oui, elle commence à se souvenir. Elle murmure à son tour.

- Je vois, des images. Des images qui me reviennent. Depuis qu'on arrive vers, ce type.

- Jeni, va avec Harry.

- Pas encore. Je crois, je sens, je peux faire quelque chose pour Ron.

Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Ronald. Des images se déversent en elle. Une femme, la même que celle de sa vision, pose sa main sur le museau de la louve. Elle murmure le mot amour elfe. Jeni fait de même. Le corps de Jeni s'illumine. Elle entend encore Merlin dire. « **Le bouclier protège les magiciens. Mais avec vous, il est sans doute possible d'éveiller votre magie. Le don de guérir est sans doute dans ce bouclier. Mais pour cela, vous devez tenter de soigner quelqu'un pour le savoir. **» La prédiction se réalise. Dans le bouclier se trouve la force de guérir. Jeni la ressent. Sa magie, sa force de magicienne renaître en elle. Elle protège Ron et souffle en lui un don de vie. Une fois terminée, elle dit en souriant.

- Tout ira bien. Tout va bien. On y va Harry?

- Oui.

Après être parti de l'échiquier géant, Harry et Jeni trouvent des escaliers et les descendent. Au bas, se trouve un Homme. Harry croyait voir Rogue mais non, c'est Jeni qui avait raison. L'homme le plus inoffensif selon Harry du château se tient là devant eux. Devant le Miroir du Risèd. Harry, arrivé à mi-hauteur des marches, s'exclame.

- Vous ?

C'est une surprise pour Harry. Cet homme, qu'Harry aurait pu considérer comme sympathique, s'il n'était pas aussi froid, est donc celui qui en veut à la Pierre Philosophale. La première fois qu'Harry avait rencontré cet homme quelque peu étrange, il était avec Hagrid au Chaudron Baveur. Quirell n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui serrer la main. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas trouvé étrange plus que ça. Pourtant, c'est lui qui est devant lui, ce soir. Jeni a, quand à elle,le sentiment étrange que cet homme est responsable de sa perte de mémoire. Une colère intense envahit son coeur. Le prof rit de sa tête.

- Alors, nous revoici enfin lady! Cela fait un moment que je tente de vous suivre sur ordre mais rien à faire. Vous êtes bien protégé. Tout comme ce garçon. Harry Potter. Tous les deux, vous êtes destinés à vous rencontrer. Mais je risque de couper court la discu...

_- Ça suffit, je veux les voir!_

- Mais maître.

_- Obéis!_

Quirell montre alors à Harry la chose qu'il cache sous son turban violet, qu'il n'enlève jamais.

- Harry Potter, Jenifael Loquas, enfin je peux vous voir. Dis-moi Lady, cela fait quoi de ne plus avoir de mémoire!

- La voix...c'est...

- Moi! Et oui ma grande. C'est moi qui ai tenté de te faire perdre ta vie ici. Mais il semble que j'ai échoué. Pas pour longtemps en tout cas. Dis-moi Harry, sais-tu pourquoi j'ai tué tes parents? Parce qu'ils refusaient de vivre dans le monde que je voulais créer. Sans moldus ni sang-de-bourbe. Mais je peux les faire revenir. Il suffit que tu me donnes la pierre philosophale!

Harry se voit à travers le miroir du Risèd, ses parents d'une part et d'autre de lui. Harry croit une seconde que cette réalité pourrait exister mais ce rend bien assez tôt compte que cette vérité est un leurre. Avec la main de Jenifael, femme ayant rencontrée sa mère morte, qui tient la sienne. A travers ses lunettes rondes, Harry aperçoit le regard de Voldemort quand il s'exclame.

- Vous mentez !

Harry essaye de s'échapper mais des flammes ornent désormais la pièce. Voldemort intime l'ordre de tuer Harry à son sous-fifre. Mais Harry est empreint à une magie que Voldemort n'aime pas. Une magie très ancienne. L'amour. Quirell ne peut toucher Harry car au moment de poser sa main sur lui, elle se désagrège. Mais il tente à nouveau de s'en prendre à Jeni quand la femme entend la voix de la magicienne refaire surface. Le bouclier musical apparaît. Des fragments surgissent. Elle, arrivant à Poudlard et étant heureuse de rencontrer le directeur. Sa surprise devant la première apparition de Luchio, la rencontre et l'amitié profonde des griffondors et d'elle. La gentillesse qui venait de Lily mais qui a disparu après le baiser de Voldemord. Sa magie qui naît au moment où un troll s'apprête à frapper. Comme Quirell. Elle suit ses souvenirs. Elle place ses mains devant elle. Et crie de toutes ses forces, réveillant sa mémoire et accomplissant sa prophétie!

- BOUCLIER DES CIEUX, REPOUSSE L'ENERGIE!

La force est si grande que Quirell est bloquée contre un mur. Harry fonce vers lui et touche son visage et tout le corps du professeur tombe en poussière. Tandis que Voldemort s'échappe, réussissant à traverser les deux boucliers et Harry. Jeni hurle.

- !

La femme se lance vers l'enfant. Ses souvenirs sont là. Tous ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelle des émotions ressenties par sa perte de mémoire, de ces dons « auratiques » et de la magie qui a soigné très partiellement Ron. Elle sait que ce n'est pas de la guérison, mais elle utilise le bouclier de musique pour redonner de l'énergie à l'enfant. Elle pose sa main sur son coeur et dit.

- Je t'en prie, je t'en prie Harry, ne fais pas ça à ta mère.

Comme s'il a entendu, Harry tousse et respire à nouveau. Le directeur arrive et va vers Jenifael. Il se rend alors compte que deux boucliers sont actifs. Il dit.

- Comment va Harry?

- Bien monsieur.

- Ta mémoire?

- Je peux à nouveau voler dans le ciel de ma mémoire.


	27. Flashback

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop gêné par ce laps de temps. Parce qu'en fait je fais du taff à l'usine et c'est tellement crevant que le soir je suis vannée pour faire la fic. Alors vue que j'ai droit à quatre jours de repos, je peux la continuer. Ici, je fais un mini « résumé » avant d'entamer la suite. Il a pour but de voir, avec les yeux de Jeni, comment elle a vu sa première année avec un fond musical. Cela me permettra de « sauter » les mois de Juillet-Août pour commencer la deuxième année. Voir, je ferai cela pour les deuxièmes et troisièmes vacances. Bisous et bonne lecture!**

Bien, je m'appelle Jenifael Loquas et je suis une cantalienne pure souche. Tellement pure que les autres de ma classe de Master 2 me surnomme la rustre colérique. Pourquoi? Ben disons que je ne suis pas vraiment, ce que l'on appelle, sociale. Je m'énerve pour un rien et j'envoie balader tous ceux qui me tapent sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, j'énerve souvent les gens avec mon caractère. Bref, cela s'était avant « qu'elle » me donne des pouvoirs. Qui? Ben la magie de Lily Potter. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : « la magie c'est du pipot! » Ben je pensais la même chose avant qu'en « elle » m'est frappé. C'était juste après une hémorragie de mon père due à sa maladie de Rendu-Osler. Il a du partir à l'Hospital et moi je me suis énervée devant mon manque de force mentale. J'ai fui dans la forêt à proximité de la maison où je crèche. Je me suis mise à hurler comme une imbécile et je me suis énervée contre un arbre mort en donnant autant de coup de poings que possible. Là, une voix est sortie de l'arbre. Vous imaginez! J'ai flippé quand je suis tombée dans un univers bizarre. C'était comme si je marchais dans le ciel. Oui, oui, il n'y avait rien sous mes pieds ni au dessus de ma tête. Juste du blanc. Puis la voix a recommencé à parler et une femme est apparue. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais devenir meilleur en donnant une partie de mon humanité pour soigner les plaies du monde et, par la même occasion, la maladie de mon père. J'ai tout de suite accepté. La femme est devenu une espèce de poussière brillante qui a « fusionnée » avec moi.

Quatre mois plus tard, aucun don magique ne m'est venue. Mais, et oui mais, je suis devenue la personne la plus « gentille » du monde. Pourquoi? Et ben parce que la femme, Lily, a « enfermée » mon caractère incendiaire. Au vue de mon manque de magie et du changement d'attitude de mon entourage, j'ai décidé de partir à Poudlard en Angleterre. Moi? À Londres! Alors que ma moyenne ne dépasse pas les 3/20. Riez bien! Mais depuis que cette femme avait pénétrée en moi, mon niveau est monté à plus de 19! C'est cool non?

Enfin bref, une fois arrivée, j'ai vu pour la première fois un directeur très, mais très, cool attitude. C'est ce qui m'a le plus frappée chez lui. Depuis qu'il m'a surnommée, moi une nouvelle étudiante française, Jeni. Au fur et à mesure j'ai commencé à bien l'apprécier. Tout comme les profs à part un acariâtre que j'ai surnommé pour le mettre encore plus en rogne : Monsieur-Pas-Drôle. Il s'appelle Severus Rogue, je trouve aussi que son prénom reflète bien son incroyable caractère. Puis il y a un un autre prof qui m'a effrayée dès que je l'ai regardé. Quirell. Lui, il avait un sorcier malfaisant collé derrière le crâne. Normal d'avoir peur là non? Il le cachait derrière un turban. Mais il y a autre chose de plus effrayant. Une nuit, alors que j'étais en pétard contre mon prof particulier, la « chose collée », m'a EMBRASSEE, elle m'a même SUCEE la lèvre inférieure! BEURK! J'en frissonne encore tellement c'était « intense ».

Cela était de la magie noire. Oui, oui, un baiser m'a fait perdre la mémoire. En fait, au moment où elle a touché mes lèvres, deux choses se sont produites. La première, je me suis sentie enfermée dans un cristal qui m'a littéralement vidé la tête. La deuxième, c'est que j'ai senti l'emprise de la gentille Lily se rompre. Faisant remettre à jour mon caractère. Comme un ordinateur oui. J'ai bien cru y passer quand la personne que je hais m'a sauvé. Oui, Monsieur-Pas-Drôle a brisé, je ne sais pas comment aujourd'hui, le cristal. On ne me l'a pas expliqué en détails. Bref, je vous dis pas la gêne que Rogue a ressentie quand il me tenait la main. C'était assez risible. On aurait dit qu'il tenait un poulpe. Suite à cela, j'ai du Recommencer du début mes cours. La plaie non? Mais le pire, c'est qu'à cause de Voldemord, la chose, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs que j'avais Fini par réveiller. J'étais en colère à cause de cela. Et je m'énervais avec tant de violence qu'un jour, un élève de première année, Neville Londubat a subi une strangulation « made by Jenifael aux yeux rouges! » A la suite de cet « incident », on m'a mise en quarantaine.

J'ai du, par la suite, apprendre à fermer ma colère et mon esprit avec des cours particuliers chez Monsieur-Pas-Drôle. C'était horrible. Il voyait ma vie Privée! Il se réjouissait même! Le salaud! Bref, une fois que j'ai compris le « truc », je ne peux vous l'expliquer qu'en disant que j'ai imaginé des murs autour de lui. Pour qu'il ne puisse plus sortir. Et là, je me suis éclatée à regarder ses pires souvenirs. J'en ris encore. Il a fini par me chasser et je suis partie. Cela a été le début des vacances sans Lui!

Enfin presque. Le fantôme-prof, c'est dingue non? Enfin lui me donnait du fil à retordre. Ou plutôt moi. Je le faisais sortir de ces gonds. J'aime encore l'énerver. Et oui, même en Master 2 on est rebelle! J'étais la seule à vrai dire. Mais Quoi! C'est bien beau d'être dans les bouquins mais on est aussi idiot que les techniciens! Moi, je les préfères au cadre. Parce qu'au moins eux, ils savant rire! Bon, comme je le disais je le faisais chier. Mais en réalité je sombrais dans la nostalgie. Un jour, après la rentrée de Noël et après m'être de nouveau fait « ami-ami » avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais à cause de cette dernière, je suis partie dans le parc pour souffler de la populace. Seulement Monsieur-Pas-drôle est arrivée et m'a demandé de m'allonger dans l'herbe. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me violer mais après en avoir fait la remarque il a explosé. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer. Alors j'ai obéis. Il a fait un tour de magie si beau qu'aujourd'hui encore j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

J'ai donc fais une promesse avec lui. Qu'il devait refaire un tour pour moi quand j'aurais recouvré ma magie. Cela n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Je suis, ce que l'on appelle, une magicienne. Ne rigolez pas, c'est sérieux! Je suis différente parce que sorciers et magiciens n'ont pas les mêmes sources. Un sorciers est OBLIGE d'avoir recours à une baguette alors que nous, magiciens, nous pouvons y faire appel sans objet. Je l'ai appris deux fois cette année. Alors oui, j'ai du faire appel à un bouclier une nuit, quand la chose a faille s'attaquer à Harry et à moi.

Un bouclier musicale qui s'active quand Harry et moi sommes en contact. Je suis donc allé voir mon CRETIN de fantôme. Il m'a expliqué que cela ne faisait pas parti du cours car je devais le savoir. Sauf qu'étant pas magicienne de naissance, il m'a donc expliqué que ce n'était pas de la magie de nature mais de l'aura. Je devais chercher dans le rêve et dans la réalité mon bouclier en chantant Mon chant.

Ce fut dur. Mais j'ai fini par y arriver quand, je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé, Rogue a tenu parole. Mais je suis tombé en arrière et là, je me suis réveillée dans la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose car Rogue était excité. Mais il n'a rien dit.

À la fin de l'année, j'ai du subir plein d'épreuve de survie. Oui ,c'est le mot. Le trio habituel m'a amené sous une trappe surveillé par un chien à trois têtes. Il appartient à Hagrid, un demi-géant. Mais il est doux comme un agneau c'est assez désopilant. Bref, une fois sous la trappe, j'ai suivi Harry jusqu'au bout. Et là on est tombé nez-à-nez avec Quirell. À ce moment là, j'ai pu récupérer mes dons de magicienne et Harry a pu « désintégrer » le prof de défense avec ses mains. Voldemord a cependant pu traverser le corps d'Harry qui est tombé inconscient. Mais au bon moment car le directeur s'est pointé.

Ensuite tout s'est passé très vite. J'ai expliqué au directeur que ma mémoire et la prophétie s'est réalisé. Mais mon caractère, heureusement, est toujours le même. Je suis retourné chez moi pendant les vacances d'été. Mais je n'ai pas pu soigner mon père. Mon pouvoir de guérir n'étant pas encore actif. Mais étant bien là. C'est la fin des vacs et là je repars pour Poudlard!


	28. Enfin princesse!

**Salut tout le monde! Je vais VOIR le film ultime de HP J'AI Hâte non d'un chien. Bon sur ce, je vais faire la suite! Ignie, oui je vais faire toutes les années de Harry dans la fic. J'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème à vous. Voilà. Bien, et c'est partit pour cette deuxième année. On commence dans le monde des rêves de Jeni et la nouvelle prophétie! (En souligné pour que ce soit plus simple.**

Dans la conscience de Jenifael

.

**Musique : La tale OST : wind from the far east**

_Je suis à nouveau à Poudlard. À nouveau dans Ma chambre. Dumbledore ne m'a pas laissé chez les Griffondors car pour lui c'est mieux. Mais moi je préfèrerais être entourée. Rester seul tout le temps rend mon humeur toujours plus colérique. Tiens, là voilà. Je baisse légèrement la tête en fermant puis en ouvrant les yeux. _

_- Kira._

_- Ravi de te revoir Jenifael Loquas._

_- Pourquoi es-tu ici?_

_- Je suis là pour t'annoncer que j'apparaîtrai devant toi demain soir. Au banquet._

_- Mais, et les élèves sorciers?_

_- Ils me verront. Il faut qu'ils voient ton intronisation._

_- Alors mon caractère ne pose plus de problème?_

_- Si. mais tu as subi pas mal d'épreuve et tu as réalisé la prophétie malgré cette colère. Pour moi cela est le signe que tu peux devenir officiellement princesse._

_- Merci._

_- Je sens que tu vas trouver la prophétie quand je vais partir. Donc je m'en vais._

_- Hein?_

_La reine s'efface de mon rêve. À la place des mots se forment. Mes mots. Je crois comprendre. Chaque année une prophétie. Et je dois la réaliser pour avancer. J'ouvre la bouche. Le vent guide tes pas. C'est lui qui te permets d'être toi. Le vent souffle dans la direction de ta magie. Mais pour arriver à trouver la direction, aie confiance en toi et en tes amis et la plume reviendra jeune oiseau. Jeune louve. Je rouvre mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce poème. Si ce n'est que le vent est le don que je possède principalement. D'où les rêves prémonitoires que je fais lorsque le monde est sur le point de changer. Ou moi, je suis sur le point de changer._

Le soir du lendemain venue, Jenifael prend place à la table des griffondors. Elle est toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche, signe qu'elle fait partie de la classe des magiciens. Ou plutôt aspirante magicienne. Elle discute avec le trio composé d'Harry, Ron et Hermione sur le fait que les deux premiers ont failli être renvoyés à cause d'un blocage du mur permettant d'atteindre le Poudlard express. Jeni demande.

- C'est bizarre. D'abord l'elfe de maison et ensuite le train. Je trouve qu'on t'en veux drôlement Harry.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais bon, le plus important c'est que tu sois arrivé. Quoi Hermione?

- Jeni, ils sont venus en VOITURE VOLANTE!

- Et alors?

- Ben, c'est super DANGREUX.

- Et alors? T'aurais fait quoi toi?

- Moi? Je ne sais pas.

- Le problème Hermi, ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est que tu n'as AUCUNE imagination. T'es dans les livres tout le temps. Sors de ta coquille!

- Je...

Elle n'a pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que les premières années arrivent. Jeni remarque une fillette rousse. Elle regarde Ron et sourit.

- C'est ta frangine ça non?

- Oui.

- Elle est franchement timide.

- Oui. Elle est super fan d'Harry par contre.

- Tout le monde est fan d'Harry.

Le survivant baisse la tête. Le visage rouge feu. Après la cérémonie de répartition, Dumbledore fait son habituel discours de bienvenue. Il présente ensuite un dénommé Gilderoy Lockart. Jeni croise ces yeux et il lui fait un sourire charmeur. Mais la femme lève un sourcil quand les filles autour d'elle s'excite. Elle murmure à Hermi, elle aussi sous le charme.

- Euh, c'est qui ce guignol?

- Jeni!

Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir pris un air outrée. Toute les filles à proximité font la même tête qu'Hermi.

- Ben quoi?

Elle finit par comprendre « **Ah ok, ce type a l'air d'avoir un fan club féminin très important. Mais qu'il me fasse son sourire dans ma direction, ça me tape sur le système. C'est un crétin d'un niveau plus élevé que Rogue. Voir je trouve monsieur-Pas-Drôle plus intéressant. **» Puis, une fois le calme revenue, le directeur regarde intensément la future magicienne.

- Nous allons également voir une scène que seul les magiciens ont le privilège de voir. Mais vu que nous avons qu'une aspirante, la dame responsable de ce phénomène m'a donnée son accord pour que vous puissiez tous y assister.

Jeni sursaute. « **Mais, depuis quand Dumbledore peut parler à la reine? Morte en plus? Il a intérêt a me donner des explications. **» Quelques secondes plus tard, un vent suivi d'une lumière aveuglante apparaisse. Une forme de losange se dessine suivi de ce que l'on peut appeler une brèche couleur argent. Une femme vêtu de blanc mais avec une multitude de voile traverse la brèche. McGonagall sursaute une fois la femme visible. Elle a les cheveux couleur sable et les yeux d'un bleu clair incroyable. Tous les sorciers sont envoutés. Sauf Jeni. « **Le regard d'un magicien peut clouer certains sorciers lorsque la couleur des yeux est uni. Je comprends à présent. **» La femme reprend sa couleur amande bleu-or, rompant le charme. Minerva se lève.

- Kira! Mais comment?

- Du calme Minerva. Je suis juste une forme physique temporelle. Je suis là pour donner son statut à Jeni. Lève-toi aspirante.

Jeni obéit. La reine lève ses mains. Un chemin en pétale de rose, d'orchidée blanche apparaît. Les élèves font un « oh » ensemble. Un bassin avec des formes de cascade se forme en même temps. De l'eau d'une pureté à l'intérieur. Jeni avance puis pose un genou à terre. La tête baissée. La reine tend ses deux mains au dessus de la tête de la femme.

- Toi qui es devenu un être de la nature par le sacrifice d'une personne, toi qui as décidé de sacrifier ton humanité pour servir la caste, et qui as subi les épreuves de l'oubli et du renouveau, j'accepte de faire de toi la princesse magicienne.

L'eau se lève du bassin et forme un ruban aquatique. La reine continue et formule une incantation.

- Eau de l'arbre de vie maintenant éteint, je souhaite que cette femme devienne la nouvelle princesse. Bénie-la!

Le ruban entoure Jeni en un cercle. Elle se retrouve entourée d'un ruban. Son corps s'illumine. Toutes ses ondes négatives ou stressantes disparaissent. Un calme la soulage de toutes ses peurs. La reine ouvre ses mains face à face. Une couronne apparaît. Elle se place sur le front de la femme. La reine demande à Jeni de se lever. Elle obéit. Elle regarde l'assemblée. La reine fait un signe à Minerva et disparaît en une pluie d'étoile. Les sorciers se lèvent et applaudissent la nouvelle princesse.


	29. Ma nouvelle amie

**Ouaw, le film était, que dire, génial! j'ai adoré! Juste un moment où, personellement il manquait des émotions, c'est dans les souvenirs de rogue. Il pleurait bien Lily mais ce n'était pas "assez fort". et puis les acteurs trouvés étaient vraiment trop moche. Ils auraient du prendre des cannons. Comme la petite Lily. bon, je vous mets la suite^^**

Une fois la fête en l'honneur de Jeni terminée, les élèves se rendent dans leur dortoir. Les professeurs se rendent dans leurs chambres respectives sauf la princesse et le directeur. Celle-ci lui avait demandé une audience privé. Une fois dans le bureau, elle prend place devant le directeur de Poudlard et lui dit.

- Je voulais vous voir parce qu'une autre prophétie m'est venue.

- Je vois. Je pense que cela se produit chaque année je me trompe?

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Que dit-elle?

- Que je dois trouver la direction où souffle le vent.

- Je vois, c'est ton élément de prédilection donc.

- Oui. Mais cela ne m'aide pas vraiment car elle dit aussi que je dois être aidé par la confiance. Elle m'a surnommé également l'oiseau et la louve.

- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Non. En fait, je sais que l'oiseau est ma mémoire. Mais la louve?

- Et ta vision de l'année dernière?

- J'ai bien fait le rapprochement. Mais je ne sais pas en quoi l'elfe et la louve sont ensembles.

- Mystère. Je ne peux t'aider. Il s'agit de ta quête.

- Je sais! Mais il y a autre chose. Comment connaissez-vous la Reine!

Le directeur sourit et se lève. Jeni le suit et l'amène devant un miroir de diamant. Le directeur pose sa main sur le miroir. Mais soupire.

- J'ai connu la reine et elle m'avait donné ceci afin d'être en contact avec la caste des magiciens.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'était la seule reine a désirer unir les deux êtres magiques humains. Et elle y est parvenue. Seulement le seigneur des ténèbres a refusé cette alliance et a tué la reine. Puis il s'est mis en tête de tuer tous les magiciens afin d'éviter ce genre de chose. Puis tu connais la suite.

- Je comprends.

Jeni pose sa main sur le diadème.

- Je ne peux pas l'enlever?

- Non. Il restera là que dans le monde magique. En revanche quand tu rentreras chez toi, il disparaitra. Comme pour aller en vacance si tu veux.

- J'ai saisi. Merci.

- Tu as encore une question?

Jeni dévisage le directeur. Oui elle en avait une. Mais elle préfère la garder. Et sourit.

- Non.

- Alors va.

- Oui!

Elle ferme la porte du bureau et part en direction de la tour Nord. Mais finalement elle n'a pas sommeil et monte à sa tour préférée. Là où elle a découvert son bouclier. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Rogue y est. Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand le sorcier la découvre.

- Princesse Loquas, que venez-vous faire ici!

- De un, arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi...

- Je le dois pourtant.

- Et de deux, je fais ce qui me chante! Et pourquoi vous « Devez » m'appeler ainsi?

- Parce que c'est votre statut. Et un sorcier, même plus vieux, doit vous appeler ainsi.

- Super!

- Du sarcasme?

- Oui!

- Bien, je m'en vais.

- C'est ça.

Une fois partie, la femme se calme et s'assoit en se demandant pourquoi il était là. Elle se sert de ses dons nouvellement acquis et ressent une tristesse intense dans l'air. Elle se demande. « **Il déprime souvent. Mais pourquoi? Et puis pourquoi il semble cacher des sentiments pour Lily? Je ne le comprendrais jamais si cela continue. **» Jeni ouvre la bouche quand la porte s'ouvre. La fille rousse dit.

- Vous êtes Jeni?

- Oui et toi tu es Ginny Weasley.

- Oui, comment tu le sais?

- Ton frère Ron.

- Je vois.

- Tu n'as pas trop l'air timide non?

Elle rougit d'un coup. Puis la magicienne lui demande si elle veut entendre la chanson qu'elle a rêvé avant de venir à Poudlard. Elle dit oui.

**Nana Mizuki - Fiat Lux ~Hikari Are~**

Le corps de la princesse se met à briller. Des voix provenant du vent et des arbres se font entendre. Elle commence alors à chanter avec sa magie.

Ne Perdatis Luces  
>Cantum Sanctum Nunc Accipite<br>Oro, Canto, Vobis  
>Fiat Lux<p>

Ginny ferme les yeux et sourit.

Spes, Ne Perdatis  
>Cantum Lucum Nunc Accipite<br>Dono Animam Mea  
>Fiat Lux<p>

Une personne entre dans la salle. Elle écoute à la porte la chanson qui brûle le coeur de la petite fille. La lumière disparaît. Ginny applaudit avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle dit.

- C'est beau! Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

- Mais de rien. Et si tu rentrais? Moi aussi je dois aller dormir.

La personne qui a écouté à la porte s'en va avant elles.


	30. Euhsans commentaire

**Oups, désolé Sérélia, je pensais pas dire des trucs sur le film alors que tu l'as pas vu. Ignie, oui, il va y avoir quelques scènes drôles. Mais aussi assez désopilante. Hihi, alors bonne lecture et mettez des reviews longues si vous ressentez le besoin de dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur^^**

Le lendemain matin, Jenifael se lève et va déjeuner à la table des Griffondors. Elle y trouve Ginny. Elle prend place près d'elle et remarque qu'elle a les traits tendus et les yeux baissés. Elle se dit que sans doute c'est le stresse. Quand une voix douce et mielleuse l'interpelle la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourne comme les autres et les filles se mettent à crier « **Oh non, mais je suis maudite ou quoi? D'abord Rogue rien et maintenant l'autre guignol ce matin! **» Lockart fait une révérence devant la princesse, lui arrachant un fou rire car il avait le dos vouté, la tête sur les jambes de Neville, sans avoir fait gaffe il lui est tombé dessus, et les mains derrière le dos. Une fois calmée, elle s'essuie les yeux mais, croyant que le « guignol » serait vexé partirait, elle le voit encore devant elle. Grand sourire. Il dit toujours avec sa voix qui se veut charmeuse.

- Princesse, cela me fait plaisir de vous voir sourire. Cela me réchauffe le coeur et je souhaite faire plus davantage connaissance avec la future reine des magiciennes.

- Euh.

- Bien entendu, cela risque d'être difficile vu les gentes dames qui souhaitent me voir, mais je trouverai un moyen de vous voir en tête à tête.

- Euh.

- À présent, tenez.

Il lui tend un papier avec sa photo signé. Jeni, au bord de la crise de nerf, se lève et prend la photo. Puis elle la donne à Hermione, en face d'elle, qui cri d'excitation. La femme essaie de garder son calme quand le prof ajoute une phrase qui la fait sortir de ses gonds.

- Vous êtes en plus douce au point de donner ma photo dédicacée à une amie. Vous êtes réellement quelqu'un pour moi.

- Bon, là j'en ai ma claque de vos avances à deux balles! Foutez-moi la paix OK!

Elle se retire de la salle pour aller faire péter sa colère dans le parc. Une fois ressaisie, elle se rend en classe. Merlin l'accueille avec un grand sourire, la mettant encore sur les nerfs.

- Quoi!

- Holà, on se calme Miss Loquas. Sinon votre belle couronne risque de vous envoyer de l'électricité.

- Comment ça?

- Si votre colère est telle qu'elle peut vous entraîner à frapper, le diadème se mettra à vous envoyer des chocs électriques de manière à vous calmer.

- Et ben, j'ai l'impression que cette chose est une muselière en somme.

- Oui, on peut dire cela. Qu'est-ce qui vous a énervé!

- Un prof pire que Monsieur-Pas-Drôle!

- Oh, le nouveau de défense.

- Oui! Ce guignol croit que je suis l'une de ses groupies alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu!

- Lui si, et il est intéressé par votre âge et votre futur potentiel. Donc soyez loin de lui.

- Évidemment! Ah oui, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi une femme comme moi ne peut VRAIMENT pas faire des enfants!

- Parce que cela bouleverserait le monde. Dans les ténèbres.

Le choc ne peut pas être plus brutal. D'une part parce que Jeni ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, mais d'autre part parce que cela signifierait la fin du monde! La princesse se reprend. Puis elle dit qu'elle est prête pour l'apprentissage du vent.

- Alors finalement vous savez votre don?

- Oui, je l'ai su par la prophétie.

- Très bien. Alors pour maitriser ce don, il faut être capable de lire les pensées des gens. Cela, vous savez le faire parfaitement vu que l'an dernier vous pouviez connaître mes pensées.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons passer à un niveau plus rapide. Oui?

- Je voudrais savoir, quand est-ce que je pourrai atteindre le 5ème?

- Vous pensez à votre bouclier musicale qui possède une partie de la guérison?

- Oui.

Merlin place ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les pose sur ses lèvres. Puis après quelques minutes il dit.

- Invoquez-le Miss.

- Très bien. [_Elle ferme les yeux et calme son appréhension car cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas invoquée_] Meleth!

Les yeux de Jeni passent à l'or, son bouclier l'entoure. Le fantôme prend place devant la jeune femme. Puis il met sa main sur la tête de la princesse.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vos yeux prennent cette teinte?

- Pas vraiment.

- Une magicienne a une couleur qui la définie. L'or est celui qui qualifie l'élément du vent et du feu. Le saphir provient de l'eau et du vent. L'émeraude du feu et de l'eau.

- Pourquoi est-ce que la magie fait ce genre de chose?

- Ceux sont dans les gênes de nos ancêtres.

- Mais je ne suis pas une femme innée magicienne!

- En effet. Mais dans votre cas, cela est compliquée. Bon, en ce concerne le flux du 5ème don, il me semble que c'est très faible. Vous pouvez vous aider et marquer en vous la sensation que vous ressentez. Mais vous ne pourrez pas guérir qui que ce soit. Le bouclier ayant un niveau bloqué.

Le bouclier disparaît. Les larmes de désespoir veulent sortir, mais la fierté de Jeni l'en empêche. Merlin souhaite aider davantage la femme, mais ce dit que c'est d'abord à elle de faire confiance aux autres. Et de demander de l'aide. Alors il continue le cours.

- Pour augmenter vos pouvoirs du vent, il faut que vous entriez en symbiose parfaite.

La surprise se dessine sur le visage triste de Jeni.

- Comment ça?

- L'élément vent, aussi appelé air, est celui dont nous avons le plus besoin. Vous vous rappelez?

- Oui. Chaque être vivant a besoin d'oxygène pour respirer. Comme l'eau.

- C'est cela. Mais pour parvenir à s'unir totalement au vent, vous devez être comme lui.

- Mais, c'est impossible! Le vent n'est pas une forme physique. Comme l'eau!

- Oui. Mais c'est tout de même possible. À vous de le trouver.

- Ah, comme ça, sans indice ou aide!

- Navré. Mais les anciens laissés les jeunes se débrouiller.

- C'est ça! Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas née AINSI!

Elle se lève et quitte la salle en claquant la porte. Elle se dirige vers la cabane de Hagrid dans le but d'être consolée quand elle croise de nouveau Lockhart. « **Oh non, tout sauf lui! **» Grand sourire, il refait de nouveau sa pitoyable révérence et prend la main de Jeni qui sursaute. Elle ne s'attend pas à ça. Il pose ses lèvres sur sa main. Jeni est dégoutée et elle se met à dire.

- Euh, veuillez lâcher ma main!

- Non, pas temps que le troisième baiser ne vous a pas été donné.

- Quoi?

Gilderoy remet ça mais Jeni n'arrive pas enlever sa main des ventouses du prof. Quand Rogue arrive au mauvais moment. Le prof de défense sursaute. Jeni est comme pétrifiée. Severus fait un rictus méprisant et dit.

- Et bien, je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment. Vous avez vraiment tous pour être une femme méprisante. Mais de là à faire la princesse fatale, je vous trouve répugnante!

Il fait demi-tour, la cape noire frappant le sol. Lockhart rit et dit.

- Jeni, Jeni, Jeni, vous faites beaucoup de...

Une gifle monumentale empêche le prof de finir sa phrase. En se relevant, il voit la main gauche de Jeni encore en l'air et l'autre devant sa bouche. Des larmes finissent pas tomber. Elle fuit ensuite dans le parc. Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Et dit en bégayant et en riant.

- Mais...mais...pourquoi, POURQUOI J'AI SI MAL!

Le cri est si fort qu'Harry et ses amis, qui passaient par là, l'entendent. Hermi fonce la première et prend place doucement près de Jenifael.

- Salut...Hermi...Tu vas bien?

- Je...oui, mais que se passe-t-il Jeni?

- Rien...c'est juste une salle...journée.

- Moi aussi, on m'a traité de sang de bourbe.

- QUI A OSE!

- Euh, vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

- Surement.

- Mais toi?

- Rien, rien de grave.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler?

- Non.

Elle se lève et rentre, seule encore, dans sa chambre.

Dans le bureau de Rogue

Le maître des potions est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de dire. En fait, il ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à insulter la femme insupportable. « **En plus, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise. Mais qu'importe, elle m'exaspère trop de toute façon!** »

**Voilà, alors le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier du week-end car pendant deux semaines je serais pas dispo. La première parce que je travaille et la seconde parce que je pars à la mer Hourra! J'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal. Mais promis, je continue très vite quand je le peux^^**


	31. Indice n1 pour ma prophétie!

**Coucou tout le monde, comme promis voici le dernier chapitre que je peux poster. J'espère que vous le trouverez à votre goût et sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances jusqu'au 30 Juillet, date à laquelle je serais de retour des vacances. Ne m'en voulais pas please^^**

La femme passe des journées horribles, ressentant en elle un sentiment d'abandon. Pourtant, elle est entourée du trio habituel mais aussi de tous les élèves des trois maisons. À l'exception de celle de Serpentard. Elle semble rester toujours égale à elle-même. En tout cas, Jeni reste très seule en essayant de rester le plus loin possible de Lockhart. Mais, étrangement, la princesse essaie toujours de trouver Severus pour tenter de lui parler. Elle se surprend même à ressentir une gêne d'être dans cette situation. « **Pourquoi je ressens cette peur de ne plus être « sa » rivale. Pourquoi? Je ne suis pourtant pas amoureuse de lui. Ni attiré. Je ne comprends pas. **» La belle dame tente de se changer les idées et se rend dans la réserve, chose qui lui est désormais possible à la condition qu'elle ne lise que les livres destinés aux magiciens. Elle prend celui intitulé le vent et ses facultés. Puis elle se dirige dans la bibliothèque et commence sa lecture.

- « Le vent, aussi appelé air, est l'élément le plus rare que possède les magiciens en tant que don principale. C'est également celui qui est maîtrisé en dernier par la majorité des magiciennes. Seule une reine peut le contrôler si cet élément est le dernier. En revanche, si celui-ci est acquis en tant que principal don, la princesse ne peut contrôler les autres de manière aisée. Tout s'inverse alors. » Ok, cela je le sais. Au lieu de faire classiquement l'enchaînement terre-feu-eau-air, moi je vais faire air-eau-feu-terre. Donc la terre sera l'élément que j'aurais le plus de mal à maîtriser. Alors ensuite. « Pour les princesses magiciennes, maîtriser le vent en premier est une chose délicate. Surtout la symbiose. En effet, comme cet élément est le seul à n'avoir aucune forme, les apprenties doivent se concentrer sur la seule chose qui relie leur essence au vent. L'âme. » Hein? Je dois relier mon âme au vent? Et comment on fait un truc pareil? Bon, la suite parle des facultés du vent, cela je le sais. Après, c'est comment relier l'eau au vent. Bon, vu que je ne peux pas en savoir plus sur ma symbiose autant prendre de l'avance. « L'eau et le vent sont les éléments qui se lient le plus simplement. Il est nécessaire aux apprenties magiciens de contrôler parfaitement leur vent pour trouver l'eau. L'eau étant à la fois le vent et lui-même. » C'est quoi ce charabia? Je crois que je vais arrêter là sinon je risque de ne rien y comprendre.

La jeune femme ferme le livre et le rend à Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci a des lunettes très grandes et une humeur qui dépend de l'étudiant. Comme Jeni est une magicienne assez colérique, elle regarde si le livre n'est pas abimée et lui dit de partir. La femme croise alors Severus dans une allée de livre alors qu'elle partait. Son coeur bat la chamade. « **Bon sang, mais pourquoi je prends peur maintenant! Allez, va le voir! **» La magicienne avance vers Rogue. Celui-ci la voit arriver et lui fait un regard noir. Il lui fait un signe de tête et dit.

- Princesse.

- Bon sang, j'en ai marre de votre façon de m'appeler comme ça!

- Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi. Et croyez-moi cela de m'enchante pas plus.

- Faites comme Lockhart alors, lui ne semble pas gêner de m'appeler par mon nom!

- Votre cible amoureuse, vous appelle comme il veut!

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez!

Jeni prend la main de Severus violemment et la serre. Elle le regarde droit dans ses yeux sombres.

- Alors, est-ce si dur de me tenir la main! Est-ce que vous croyez que j'ai AIME avoir ses HORRIBLES lèvres sur ma main! NON! Je préfère 100 FOIS plus avoir mes mains dans les vôtres que ses ventouses dans les miennes! Je...

Jeni se rend compte qu'elle vient de faire, une infime certes, mais une déclaration d'affection. Elle rougit violemment et s'enfuit sans dire son reste. Severus, lui au contraire, sort sa baguette et lance un maléfice en direction d'une fenêtre ouverte pour laisser partir sa colère d'avoir été touchée. « **Mais pour qui elle se prend, cette femme est vraiment répugnante, d'abord elle séduit l'autre imbécile et maintenant moi! Elle a osé dire ce genre de chose à ma personne! Quelle femme atroce! **»

Jeni finit par se poser devant la grande salle. Elle souffle bruyamment. Un fantôme la remarque et l'aborde.

- Jenifael? Vous semblez relativement choquée.

- Je...oui monsieur Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Mais n'ayez crainte, je vais mieux à présent.

- Me voilà rassurée. Oh fait, j'aimerais savoir si cela vous intéresserez de venir à mon anniversaire de ma mort.

- De votre mort? Vous fêter cela, vous les fantômes?

- En effet. Vous souhaitez venir? Cela se passera le même jour que la fête d'Hallowen.

- Je...[_Elle réfléchit rapidement et se dit que cela lui permettra d'être loin des deux profs, le guignol et Rogue._] Oui, avec plaisir!

- Merci, sachez que Messieurs Harry et Ron ainsi que miss Granger y seront.

- Génial, merci de votre invitation.

La princesse se rend à l'extérieur pour respirer l'air de la nuit. Puis elle va voir le garde-chasse. Celui-ci la fait entrer dans sa cabane. Le demi-géant est ravi de la voir. Malgré l'heure.

- Tu sembles un peu désorienté je me trompe, princesse.

- Ah non, là c'est trop. Hagrid, je n'aime pas être appelée ainsi. Alors s'il vous plait appelez-moi comme d'habitude.

- Très bien. Alors?

Jenifael tortille ses cheveux détachés, quelques rougeurs sur les joues. Puis finit par dire à Hagrid le problème qu'elle a avec Lockhart, du fait qu'il la courtise et de la colère de Rogue. Puis de sa déclaration, la faisant rougir encore plus. Une fois finie, elle est surprise de voir Hagrid sourire. Puis lui pose une question qui l'embarrasse.

- Dis-moi, es-tu amoureuses de Rogue?

- QUOI!

- Du calme, je vais la reformuler autrement. Es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse? Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent à cette occasion?

- Je...je...oui, quand j'étais adolescente, à 14 ans. Mais ce fut la seule fois. J'ai ensuite refermée mon coeur. Parce que le type en question m'a littéralement brisé le coeur en me faisant croire qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Et il a dit à tout le monde qu'il jouait avec moi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fermé mon coeur. Alors je ne sais plus ce qu'est d'aimer. Par amour.

- Je vais te le dire. Quand une personne ressent de l'attraction pour l'autre, celle-ci va soit l'idéaliser, ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre, soit ressentir une chaleur, ce que l'on appelle la passion amoureuse. Il existe différents types d'amour, mais ces deux-là sont les plus opposés. Que ressens-tu pour le professeur des potions?

- Il me tape sur le système.

Hagrid rigole et dit.

- Ça, c'est parce que le caractère de Rogue le rend antipathique aux yeux des élèves.

- Je vois. Mais. Je le considère aussi comme un rivale. Mais lui ne me prend pas aux sérieux.

- Oh, non tu n'es pas amoureuse. Cela c'est certain. En revanche, tu sembles t'accrocher à cette rivalité comme un besoin vital non?

- Si. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Cela est normal. Un magicien, qui trouve un égal opposé, va chercher une sorcière. Cela marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Mais Rogue ne semble pas être en « résonance » avec toi.

- Non. Dis-moi, tu sais comment on fait pour entrer en symbiose avec l'air?

- Houlà, tu me poses une colle. Non. Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore.

- Oui, merci Hagrid.

La nuit de la soirée d'Hallowen, la jeune Jeni accompagne le trio dans les cachots. Une fois arrivée, il découvre des centaines de fantôme en train de valser sous une musique atroce de scies musicales jouées par des fantômes sur une estrade. Jeni fait la remarque que ce serait mieux si elle chantait. Les enfants se mettent à rire. La salle est remplie de chandelles noires qui émettent de la lumière bleue. Ils finissent pas voir Nick à côté d'une porte tendue de draperies noires.

- Mes chers Amis, soyez les bienvenus...Je suis si content que vous soyez là.

- Nous aussi.

- Princesse, vous semblez en meilleure forme non?

- En effet.

Une fois Nick parti voir ses invités, Ron murmure à l'intention de la magicienne.

- Princesse?

- Oui, même les profs doivent m'appeler ainsi. Mais moi, je trouve cela super gênant.

Le groupe avance davantage et de la buée sortent de leurs bouches. Malgré le nombre de fantôme, la chambre est très froide. Ils aperçoivent à un coin de la pièce le fantôme de Poufsouffle relativement joyeux et en grande conversation. De l'autre côté, ils voient un fantôme seul couvert de sang, le Baron Sanglant de la maison Serpentard. Tout à coup Hermione prend peur et dit.

- Pas de ce côté, je ne veux pas parler à Mimi Geignarde.

La fille explique qu'il s'agit d'une fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles et qu'elle n'y va jamais car elle ne cesse de gémir. Ron voit alors à manger mais dès qu'il s'approche, son visage prend une jolie teinte verte et fait demi-tour. Il dit.

- Beuh, il y a du fromage moisis, des poissons pourries et l'odeur est horrible. Ne ris pas Jeni.

Mais elle continue, avec Harry et Hermi qui se moque de la couleur de Ron.

La soirée se passe moyennement bien, surtout avec l'esprit frappeur, Peeves qui ramène Mimi afin de se moquer d'elle devant le trio. Sir Patrick, un fantôme qui a formé le groupe des têtes complètement séparé des corps, s'incline en voyant Jeni. Et lui dit.

- Enchanté princesse, j'entends pas mal de chose dans le château concernant votre voix magique. Est-il possible que vous chantiez pour l'anniversaire de Nick?

Les fantômes qui sont proches disent vouloir l'entendre. Même Nick. Elle soupire et donne son accord.

**Arjuna OST 1 - 10. Omega Blue **

Les scies enchantées disparaissent pour faire place à des pianos magiques. Une musique se fait entendre, et Jeni entre en transe. L'air lui donnant des mots.

shintre nus fin ta vu  
>kenti nu fshintre nus fin ta vu<br>elti na luh  
>la favus po men juni fe<p>

shintre nus fin ta vu  
>kenti nu felti na luh<br>la catus pri mu paju fe

kinja mitre  
>du wa du kena<br>kundra mitre  
>a dufa du fena<p>

shantri da-as  
>shantru he-art<br>ha vis forcent  
>glafi vus powen chuvya<br>tufan duset

shantri da-as  
>shantru he-art<br>ha vis forcent  
>glafi vus powen chuvya<br>tufan duset

lalalalala lala lala  
>du wa du kena<br>lalalalala lala lala  
>an- du wa du kena<br>lalalalala lala lala  
>du wa du kena<br>lalalalala lala lala  
>fetis ka claveda<p>

La musique s'arrête et les fantômes applaudissent. Nick essuie les larmes fantomatiques en disant.

- Merci, la rumeur est donc fondée. Votre voix semble cacher un don magique. L'air. Vous émettez des sentiments avec votre voix. Ainsi toutes les personnes en contact avec l'air les ressentent.

Jeni sursaute. Oui, elle a été transportée magiquement avec ces mots. Peut-être que finalement, se dit-elle, cette soirée aura été plus instructive que je ne le croyais. Les vivants s'en vont. Ils parlent avec excitation à propos du gâteau du banquet quand Harry sursaute. Il dit aux autres.

- C'est encore cette voix, Taisez-vous.

Mais Jeni n'entend rien. Rien. Quand les mots du fantôme lui reviennent en mémoire. L'air. Elle ferme les yeux et essaie, non pas d'entendre, mais de sentir. Elle ouvre les yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose de froid. De menaçant. C'est ça Harry?

- Tu entends la voix?

- Non, juste les sentiments qu'il y a dans l'air.

Les deux autres suivent les deux qui ressentent et entendent la voix. Il monte à l'étage du dessus quand Harry se met à crier.

- Il va y avoir un meurtre!

Jeni sent la peur l'envahir. Pas « sa » peur, mais celle d'un être vivant. Elle fonce la première, la peur au ventre. Là, elle s'arrête et crie en montrant le mur.

- Regardez!

Sur le mur, tracé en grosse lettre couleur sang, faisant remplir de souvenirs de Jeni à propos des hémorragies de sang,

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Hermione voit la pâleur du visage de la magicienne qui regarde plus bas que l'inscription, la chatte de Rusard pendue par la queue à la torchère. Elle est raide, les yeux grands ouverts.


	32. Indice n2 pour ma prophétie!

**Et me revoilà! Je viens de passer de super vacances et je vous dis pas comment mon cerveau a trouvé des idées encore plus farfelues pour ma fic^^ Mais je suis sûre que vous direz, « elles le sont déjà! »^^ Bon, voilà, je vous fais un chit résumé pour vous remettre dans le bain^^. Je laisse la place à …...Jeni!**

**Jeni : Merci auteur!**

_Bon, c'est à moi donc. Je pense que je vais simplement parler de ce début de deuxième année. Cela sera court. Bon, alors suite mon arrivée avant la rentrée, j'ai eu une nouvelle prophétie qui a dit « Le vent guide tes pas. C'est lui qui te permets d'être toi. Le vent souffle dans la direction de ta magie. Mais pour arriver à trouver la direction, aie confiance en toi et en tes amis et la plume reviendra jeune oiseau. Jeune louve. » Bon, je sais, moi aussi je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. En plus mon prof particulier ne m'a vraiment pas aidé. Vous vous rappelez, il a dit que je devais entrer en parfaite symbiose avec l'air. Ce qui est impossible vue que c'est une forme immatérielle. Ensuite, mes émotions colériques se sont changées en désespoir quand il m'a fait clairement comprendre que, de 1) je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant parce que ce sera la « fin » du monde, de 2) je ne pourrai pas soigner les gens avec mon bouclier musicale. Qu'il faut que je cherche ailleurs. Ensuite, il y a Lockhart, alias le guignol, qui commence à me tourner autour comme un vautour qui cherche sa proie. Et le pire, c'est le sentiment de profond dégoût qui m'a envahit quand ses lèvres atroces ont touchés mes mains. Mais ce n'est encore rien. Oh non. Le pire c'est Severus Rogue qui m'a fait comprendre que, de 1) je ne suis même pas digne d'être « sa » rivale, de 2) qu'il me trouve répugnante parce qu'il a cru que je cherchais à séduire Gilderoy. Alors c'est là qu'a réellement débuté le sentiment de vide. Je me suis mise à chercher le moyen de fusionner avec l'air afin d'oublier ce sentiment oppressant d'être indigne de lui. Là, j'ai découvert que la symbiose doit faire appel à mon âme. Encore une chose qui ne m'aide pas vraiment. Ensuite, j'ai croisé Severus. Je suis allée jusqu'à lui prendre la main et à le regarder dans ces yeux noirs afin de lui faire comprendre que Lockhart me dégoutait, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu ça et que je préférait sa main à celle de l'autre guignol. Je vous dis pas ma gêne, j'ai senti le rouge aux joues et avant qu'il ne le voit, j'ai fui chez Hagrid. Il m'a encore plus gêné en me demandant sans détour si je suis amoureuse de Rogue. J'ai tout de suite dit non. Enfin, j'ai passé la soirée chez des fantômes en compagnie de mon trio adoré. C'était assez génial. Surtout à la fin quand Nick m'a dit que ma voix possédait sûrement le don de l'air car je pouvais transmettre mes émotions à travers cet élément. Il m'a donné un premier indice. Même s'il est ridicule, je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'il a dit. Et c'est en rentrant au banquet qu'Harry a entendu une voix. Moi je n'ai rien entendu. Alors j'ai suivi les mots du fantôme et j'ai ressenti dans l'air, des menaces de mort. En arrivant sur place, j'ai vu un message ensanglanté disant que « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, que les ennemis de l'héritier doivent prendre garde ». J'ai revu d'un coup l'hémorragie de mon père en mémoire. Je me sens encore glacée, surtout avec l'image de la chatte de Rusard gelée. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a remis en mémoire ce début d'année. Allez, je laisse la place. _

**Merci à toi Jeni, et désolé de te remettre en mémoire ces choses pas agréables. Allez, on y va! (Je reprends des scènes du livre en tentant, du mieux que possible de faire interagir Jeni)**

Les élèves arrivent et Malefoy, avec son habituel ton sarcastique déclare.

- Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde! Bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe!

Rusard arrive, alerté par les cris du serpentard. Mais, quand il pose ses yeux sur sa chatte, il s'écrit en reculant, les mains devant lui.

- Ma chatte, ma chatte, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? C'est vous! [_Il désigne Harry_] Vous l'avez tué, c'est moi qui vais voues TUER!

- Argus!

Dumbledore arrive, suivi de McGonagall, Lockhart et Rogue. Il prend Miss Teigne et demande aux quatuor de le suivre. Le prof de défense se met devant Jeni, pour bien se faire voir, et dit au directeur.

- Mon bureau est juste à côté, Monsieur le directeur, si vous le souhaitez l'utiliser.

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Gilderoy se retourne avec son habituel sourire. Mais il s'arrête d'un coup. Voyant Rogue à quelques pas de lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, le directeur étale la chatte sur la table et sort sa baguette. Il murmure quelque sorts mais rien ne se produit. Il se relève.

- Elle n'est pas morte Argus. Elle a juste été pétrifiée.

- Pas morte, alors « elle », peut l'aider.

Il montre Jeni. La femme est toujours toute pâle. Severus, sort sa baguette discrètement et utilise la légilimancie. Il voit alors les peurs de Jeni en ce qui concerne la mort. Elle s'approche tout de même et Albus recule tout en gardant des yeux la princesse.

- Meleth.

Les yeux passent à l'or, stupéfiant les gens autour d'elle car ils n'ont jamais vu la belle faire de la magie. Jenifael pose ses mains au dessus de la chatte. Elle trouve la magie de guérir. Mais comme l'a prédit Merlin, la source est très faible. Cependant la princesse enregistre la sensation et force ses dons à circuler dans l'animal. Mais rien. Elle cri.

- Allez! Allez!

Toujours rien.

- Mais bon sang!

Toujours rien. Des larmes commencent à jaillir. La lumière faiblit.

- Non! Je peux le faire!

Le phénomène de faiblesse s'accélère.

- Non. Non.

Elle tombe à genou. Les mains devant elle. Elle pleure. Hermione, touchée par l'état de désespoir de Jenifael la prend dans ses bras. La jeune femme pleure alors, sa honte d'être si inutile. Lockhart s'en mêle en touchant tendrement le bras de la femme. Jeni le regarde. Mais ne dit et ne fait rien. Trop triste d'être un fardeau. Dumbledore prend place en face d'elle.

- Miss Loquas, vous ne devez en aucun cas tomber ainsi.

- Vous avez vu...je...je...je suis bonne à ri...

- Oh, la ferme!

Severus la regarde. Sa mine fait sursauter Jeni. Il n'est ni en colère, ni joyeux. Il a une expression proche de la tristesse et à la fois du contentement. La princesse sonde l'air comme la dernière fois et ressent de la...

- Vous êtes compatissant pour moi?

Rogue, qui ne s'attend pas, mais alors pas du tout à être démasqués, dit en cachant son sentiment.

- N'importe quoi! Je dis que vous m'énervez de vous plaindre ainsi.

- Ah oui, et moi je crois que...

- Suffit.

Dumbledore stoppe leur dispute. Puis il dit.

- Nous devons trouver le responsable.

Argus montre Harry en disant que c'est lui le meutrier. Mais l'autre se défend. Le concierge s'apprête à dire le contraire quand Rogue s'en mêle. Les enfants sont inquiets car quand le maître se met à dire son avis, il y a toujours des malheurs. Mais c'est le contraire. Il les défends en ajoutant.

- Mais il est vrai que vous voir ici donne matière à ce poser des questions.

Jenifael, en tant qu'amie et soeur de ses enfants, réplique à ce dernier qu'ils étaient invités par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, et que de nombreux fantômes pourront le témoigner. Le maître des potions la regarde méchamment et tourne la tête vers le directeur. Celui-ci observe Harry, Ron, Hermione et Jenifael, comme s'ils les regardent sous rayons X, et finit par dire en souriant.

- Innocent tant qu'il n'y aura pas de preuves. Mais, je souhaite vous parler lady princesse.

- Oui.

Les autres protagonistes partent tandis que le duo entre dans le bureau du directeur. Jeni prend place sur un fauteuil. Et attend. Mais pas bien longtemps. Le phénix de Dumbledore vient de se poser sur le bureau. Jeni passe la main sur sa tête et dit.

- Je t'envies tu sais, au moins tu as une vie bien remplie.

Le directeur prend place devant son oiseau.

- Oui, vous avez raison princesse. Mais vous aussi, vous avez une vie à remplir. Ou plutôt une prophétie.

- Je le sais. Mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à la comprendre.

- Croyez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire de comprendre?

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- Regardez Fumsek par exemple, il est posé. Mais à un moment donné il s'envolera. Croyez-vous qu'il se soucis du « pourquoi et du comment » il vole?

- Non.

La magicienne sourit. « **Dumbledore, vous savez toujours trouver les mots pour me soulager. **» Elle dit.

- Je crois que, si je laisse mes dons prendre le pas, je « volerai » aussi.

- Je le crois aussi. Essayez, laissez votre esprit se fondre dans l'air, tel un oiseau volant à travers le monde.

Le phoenix s'envole, la femme le regarde faire des cercles. « **Je dois vider mon esprit et faire comme l'oiseau. Voler dans les méandres du monde invisible. **» Par cette simple phrase, la princesse ne voit plus l'oiseau mais entend son esprit. Elle ferme les yeux et se laisse envahir par une sensation qu'elle n'avait ressentie que lors de la découverte des émotions cachées dans l'air. La conscience se laisse aller jusqu'au repaire de l'inconscient de Jenifael. Là, elle revoit la scène entre la louve et l'elfe, et arrive au moment où la créature aux oreilles effilées parvient à entendre le message du coeur de l'animal à la fourrure blanche. « _Je suis vous, et vous, vous êtes moi. Acceptez que je redevienne votre inconscient et je partagerai avec vous tous mes dons. _» Jeni sursaute et murmure avant de s'en dormir à Dumbledore.

- Je suis une louve, celle de ma vision.


	33. Une nuit bien agitée!

**ATTENTION, MOINS DE 18 ANS DES SCENES CHOQUANTES SONT DANS CE CHAPITRES. Le début vient de moi, mais la "scène" en question a été écrite par une amie qui n'hésite pas à écrire des fics pornos à fonds! Donc, je lui ai demandé de le fair emais AVEC UN MIN de choses CHOQUANTES. VOILa POURQUOI JE METS MA FIC EN FIC VIOLENTE. Juste pour cette scène.**

Jeni rêve de choses invraisemblable jusqu'au moment où, sans aucune explication scientifique possible, sa conscience sort de son corps pour aller intégrer celle de la personne vivante la plus proche d'elle. Ginny Weasley. La petite ne sait absolument pas que la princesse vient de pénétrer son corps. « **Tiens, pourquoi mon amie est debout à cette heure de la nuit? **» Elle sursaute quand la jeune femme ne trouve aucune présence de l'odeur immatérielle de l'enfant. « **Mais, comment peut-elle bouger alors qu'elle n'est pas là? **» la réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Jenifael finit par heurter une autre conscience glacée qu'elle connait bien. Trop bien. Le choc la ramène dans son propre corps. Elle se réveille d'un coup.

- Oh non, non. Je croyais qu'il était mort ce serpent!

Elle se met assise et se dit pour elle-même.

- Si je n'ai pas senti Ginny mais Voldemord, alors cela signifie qu'il la possède comme il l'a fait pour moi. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Une porte s'ouvre d'un coup, tirant la magicienne de ces réflexions. Lochkart entre avec son éternel sourire mais pas pour longtemps.

- Monsieur le directeur, je viens pour...

Il ne finira pas sa phrase. Trop hypnotisé par ce qu'il voit. Jeni ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. D'abord ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus avide et possessif, et ensuite de la bave coule au niveau des commissures des lèvres. La magicienne baisse les yeux. « **Oh non. **» Elle ne s'attend pas à être en chemise de nuit blanche, suffisamment transparente pour voir à travers ses seins. Son épaule est dénudée laissant presque voir une de ses poitrines. Le professeur de défense s'avance vers elle, les bras tendus devant lui.

- N'approchez-pas, pervers!

- Accio Miss Loquas!

Encore une fois, la jeune femme est attirée magiquement contre lui. Il la bloque violemment contre un mur, lui coupant le souffle. Ses mains coincent les poignets de la princesse, ses jambes bloquant aussi tous mouvements. Il commence alors ce qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres humides foncent aux creux du cou de Jenifael. Elle ressent pour la première fois des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps. Lochkart lui mort tendrement sa chair à l'odeur des sapins de nuit. La femme ne peut pas résister aux baisers et aux morsures de l'homme qui descend au niveau de sa poitrine. À travers la robe, il lui mordille les mamelons lui faisant pousser des cris de honte et de plaisir mêlés. Cependant, le dégoût prend de plus en plus de place en elle. Surpassant toutes les autres émotions. « **Je comprends, je ne résonne pas pour lui, je ne ressens aucun de ses sentiments. Mon corps ne lui appartient pas! **» Elle essai de de se débattre de toutes ses forces en hurlant. Mais rien à faire, personne ne vient à son aide. Gilderoy lui prend ses lèvres avidement. Jeni est écœurée. Ses lèvres humides sont pleines de salives. La main droite quitte le poignet gauche de la femme pour aller la fourrer au niveau de l'organe génital de la princesse. Deux doigts pénètrent à l'intérieur. La faisant ressentir du désir animal et de la peur. Elle est sur le point de perdre sa virginité. Elle le sent car l'organe de l'homme est près du sien. Trop près. Mais Gilderoy, trop excité, la pousse violemment sur le sol, faisant cogner sa tête sur le sol. La douleur est si forte que la femme utilise son dernier recours. Elle lance un appel à l'aide télépathique en combinant la magie de l'air encore non-maîtrisé, et la résonance de son coeur. Il n'y a toujours aucune réponse. Le professeur écarte alors les jambes de Jenifael. La dame tente désespérément de nommer son bouclier musical mais bien trop tard. L'homme a sa langue a l'intérieur de son vagin, lui coupant le souffle. Il l'allonge au maximum à l'intérieur de son vagin, lui caressant chaque centimètre de paroi. Elle arrache malgré elle des cris de plaisirs et abandonne tout contrôle de son corps. Les pulsions ont pris le dessus. Ses jambes se referment sur le corps de Lochkart. L'excitation est à comble. Le professeur se relève et fait descendre son pantalon de nuit et son caleçon, dévoilant un pénis raide, prêt à pénétrer en elle. Tellement que l'éjaculation a lieu très vite. Le sperme tombe sur la robe de nuit de la magicienne ! Juste avant qu'il entre enfin en elle, Rogue arrive en trombe, rouge de colère et ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Un sortilège de stupéfiction sort de sa baguette et frappe le violeur en pleine poitrine l'envoyant à l'opposé de la pièce. La jeune femme, en larme de honte et de peur, en profite pour se cacher sous l'escalier pour remettre sa robe en place. Le maître des potions ne la voit pas, trop fou de rage pour réagir. Il avance vers le type, baguette pointée.

- Espèce de porc! Vous avez osé commettre de geste immonde dans le bureau du directeur!

- Elle n'est pas à vous!

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, mais violer une femme sans son consentement me rend hors de moi!

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir si elle y a consenti ou non!

Cette fois Rogue perd de sa superbe. Il ne sait pas la réponse, ou plutôt si, mais n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Il ordonne à Gilderoy de partir, ce que l'autre fait de suite après avoir remis son pantalon et son caleçon. Une fois sortie, Rogue se calme et se tourne vers la femme éplorée.

- Miss, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Allez, Vene...

Jeni se jette dans les bras de son sauveur, les larmes de désespoir tombant à grand flot. Rogue ne peut faire taire les émotions de honte, de peur et de colère de la femme puisque celui-ci vient de les ressentir comme si c'était les siennes au contact de la femme. Mais de manières moins brutales, comme si elles sont retenues magiquement. Il serre ses bras contre le dos fragile de la femme et pose sa tête sur les cheveux à l'odeur sauvage si particulier. Quand Jeni finit par se calmer, elle prend conscience qu'elle se trouve dans les bras de son rival. « **Alors je viens de te trouver Rogue. Toi, ma résonance donc mon véritable rival, mon opposé en tout point. **» Après cette pensée venue d'ailleurs, la jeune femme ressent en son coeur des sentiments qui ne sont pas les siens. Peur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un et de ne pas être suffisamment fort pour honorer sa mémoire mais, à l'inverse, espoir. Un espoir qui effraie la femme et qui repousse rogue. Leurs regards se croisent. Des yeux effrayés en amande, pour des yeux sombres sombres glacés mais dévoilant un espoir. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

La nuit est bien avancée, elle ne croise personne et se rend dans la forêt interdite. À son entrée, une énergie monte du sol et va vers le ciel. Jeni ne la voit pas car elle court encore et encore. Ses pieds nus finissent par glisser sur la mousse. Elle roule par terre et finit sa course en tombant dans une crevasse.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

L'homme sombre se demande encore ce qui vient de se passer quand le directeur fait son apparition. Il regarde partout autour de lui et demande.

- Où est la princesse?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle...elle a fui.

- Pourquoi?

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Dumbledore voit une mine de remord sur le visage de Severus. Il répond.

- Je...j'ai ressenti il y a une demi-heure des émotions très particulières. Des sentiments qui ne sont pas le miens.

- La résonance des coeurs jumelés.

- Non!

- Si Severus. Miss Loquas et vous êtes deux résonances. Ou du moins, la jeune femme l'a acceptée depuis longtemps. Mais vous non. Alors vos émotions ne sont pas les vôtres. Ensuite?

- J'ai reçu un appel à l'aide par l'esprit et le coeur, et j'ai accouru ici.

- Ensuite?

- Je suis navré, je ne peux rien dire. Miss Loquas a eu peur et s'est jetée sur moi. Puis elle a ressenti mes sentiments et cela l'a effrayé.

- Ou est-elle partie?

- Je l'ignore.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez le savoir Severus, la résonance est l'une de ses spécialités.

- Je ne veux pas être son coeur jumelé!

Le maître des potions part, furieux. Quand à Dumbledore, lui est très énervé. Il demande aux portraits de relater ce que Rogue n'a pas dit. C'est Phinéas qui s'en charge.

- Alors, c'est Lochkart.

- Vous devriez le renvoyer sur le champ après cet ignoble geste!

- Je le devrais, c'est vrai. Mais vu que vous me dites que Jenifael se dirigeait vers la forêt, je pense que non. Miss Loquas va apprendre des choses qu'elle seule pourra comprendre. Des choses qui auront la faculté de calmer son coeur. Et illuminer ses yeux, ses « oreilles et son museau ».


	34. Mon début de Résonance

**Coucou tout le monde et merci de votre soutient et de vos reviews car je ne m'en lasse pas^^ Bien sinon j'espère que mon chapi précédent ne vous a pas trop dégouté lol. A présent passons à la suite.**

Dans la forêt interdite.

Un centaure, alerté par un bruit de chute, se dirige vers l'origine du son. Là, Firenze tombe sur un corps gravement blessé. En se rapprochant, la lune dévoile l'humaine.

- Princesse Jenifael Loquas!

Il se couche près du corps inanimé. La robe de nuit de la femme est en lambeaux, ne cachant que ses parties intimes. Ses bras sont écorchés, une longue ligne remontant du coude à l'épaule pour le bras gauche, des cicatrices de sang sur le droit. Ses jambes sont aussi écorchées que ses bras. La robe, blanche à l'origine a pris une couleur pourpre. L'odeur de sang se répand autour d'elle. Une ligne de sang se trouve au niveau de son front et de son cou mélangée à de la boue. Le centaure la prend dans ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur la poitrine de la femme. Le coeur bat encore. Comme si la magie dans les veines de Jeni la protège de la mort. Il se relève et galope dans le plus profond de la forêt. Il passe ensuite dans le territoire des centaures. Un lieu couvert de mousse et d'arbre aussi vieux que le monde et aussi grand que le ciel. Bane arrive en trombe, ayant senti l'odeur de sang qui approchait. Il prend place devant le duo et pose les yeux sur la créature.

- Pourquoi amènes-tu cette pouliche!

- Elle est magicienne, ne le vois-tu pas!

Bane pose ses yeux sur le front de la blessé. Il passe sa main pour enlever la boue. C'est alors qu'il voit le diadème de la jeune femme. Le diadème des princesses.

- Bon, d'accord. Occupes-toi d'elle. Aides-la dans son apprentissage.

- Évidemment!

Le chef des centaures abandonne le duo. Il se rend en direction de la maison de Hagrid et attend qu'il sorte. Mais il ne sort pas. Alors Bane attrape un gros caillou et le balance à la fenêtre. La lumière ne s'allume pas. La créature hybride s'apprête à partir quand la voix du demi-géant lui lance.

- Et, qu'est-ce qui te prend Bane!

- Je suis venue te chercher pour te demander de transmettre un message à ton seigneur.

- Dumbledore?

- Oui. La princesse sans royaume est dans ma tribu.

- Ah bon, ouf quel soulagement. Mais pourquoi vous ne la rendez pas?

- Elle doit devenir l'autre. Et cela ne pourra se faire qu'ici. Dans la forêt. Loin des yeux humains.

- Je comprends. Mais ne la brusquez pas. Elle a déjà eu assez d'émotion pour la soirée.

- Comment ça?

- Elle a été à deux doigts de perdre sa virginité. Par un acte non-consenti.

- Qui est cet humain! Qui est ce monstre!

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Car ce sera à Jeni de lui faire payer.

- Très bien. Je m'en vais.

- Bonsoir Bane.

Dans la tribu.

Doucement, la princesse ouvre ses paupières. Elle ressent la douleur vive dans tous ses membres. Sa tête lui donne la migraine. Elle regarde, en tournant le plus délicatement possible la tête, ses membres. Ses bras et ses jambes sont nettoyés. Mais aucune pommade ni soin n'a été apporté. Ses cicatrices sont visibles partout. « **C'est comme si Lochkart avait réussi son geste. **» Elle se remémore malgré elle les émotions qu'elle a eu à ce moment. À la fois horrible et intense. Avec deux images qui correspondent à ces deux moments. Lochkart et Rogue. Le sentiment de Severus qui a jailli en elle revient très vite. Ce sentiment l'étouffe à nouveau et elle se relève. Elle pousse un cri de souffrance, alertant le centaure qui se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre de soin. La magicienne pleure de douleur et voit l'hybride.

- Firenze...

Elle voudrait être consolée mais elle ne peut aller faire le geste qu'elle avait fait avec Rogue quelques heures plus tôt. Le centaure s'avance, et dit, en brisant le coeur de Jeni.

- Princesse Jenifael Loquas, je ne peux vous aider à calmer votre douleur. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour enlever les sources d'empoisonnement potables. Votre chute aurait du vous être fatal.

- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Votre inconscient a pris le pas sur vous.

- Oui, je vois. Dumbledore me l'a expliqué. Et j'ai appris récemment quel est l'animal qui sommeille en moi.

- Voulez-vous connaître le pouvoir de cet esprit? (_Firenze voit Jeni poser sa main sur le coeur_) Ou alors connaître ce qu'est la résonance que vous semblez ressentir en ce moment même.

Jeni sursaute et regarde le centaure en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle baisse les yeux sur sa poitrine très partiellement caché avec sa robe et des feuilles. « **Firenze est au courant pour ça. Mais moi, que sais-je de cet étrange sentiment. Pas grand chose à part que j'entends les émotions de Rogue en moi. Mais par pulsions. Pas tous le temps. **» Jeni passe sa main sur le mur de feuille de châtaignes. Puis elle passe ses mains sur son ventre en souriant enfin.

- Les deux. Mais d'abord je voudrais manger un morceau. Je suis affamée.

- Navré, mais là encore je ne peux rien vous proposer à part de la mousse contenant les insectes que nous mangeons.

- Euh. Non ça ira. Parlez-moi de la résonance.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce phénomène vous permet de sentir les émotions de l'autre à travers votre propre coeur.

- Oui. Mais pourquoi?

- Cela vient du fait que sorciers et magiciens ont un ancêtre commun. (_Jeni lève la main pour interrompre F__irenz__e_) Oui?

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais je ne suis pas « née » ainsi.

- Oui. Mais vous êtes tout de même magicienne. Donc ce que je vais vous révéler vous touche aussi. Alors cet ancêtre portait le nom d'inquisitrice pour les femmes, et d'inquisiteur pour les hommes. Un jour, il y a des millions d'années, une des femmes inquisitrices de sang elfe portant le nom d'Amayelle a souhaité scinder son pouvoir en deux pour donner naissance à des jumeaux.

- Comment peut-on créer des jumeaux sans partenaires?

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer le pouvoir de ces ancêtres. Vous comprendrez ensuite.

- D'accord.

- Les inquisitrices avaient un double don. Le premier est de déceler la vérité dans le coeur des gens, et le deuxième de soumettre les gens grâce à leurs yeux magiques. Elles étaient la lumière. En revanche, les inquisiteurs, qui possédaient les mêmes dons, étaient liés aux ténèbres. Ils n'hésitaient pas à soumettre le peuple à leurs besoins les plus vils. Une guerre a donc éclaté entre les hommes et les femmes. Une guerre qui se termina dans le sang. Les inquisiteurs ont tous été tués, quand aux femmes, ils ne restaient qu'une femme de race humaine et une de race elfe dans chaque pays.

- C'est vraiment atroce.

- Oui, les arbres s'en souviennent encore actuellement. Le sang dans le sol est encore présent malgré les années. Suite à cela, Amayelle, l'elfe-inquisitrice de France, a cherché à couper son don en deux dans le but d'éviter ses massacres. Avec son compagnon humain, elle donna naissance à deux beaux enfants, un garçon, étant un sorcier auquel elle donna une baguette magique pour maîtriser son don, et une magicienne, une fille, auquelle elle offrit un diadème qui bloquerait ses émotions négatives et qui disparaîtrait lors de la maturité de ses dons.

- Mais, il fallait plus qu'un de chaque pour former un peuple de chaque non ?

- En effet, c'est pourquoi les autres inquisitrices ont fait la même choses. Ce fut la naissance de deux peuples pour la disparition d'une race.

- Et la résonance là-dedans?

- Eh bien, suite à la naissance des enfants de l'elfe, Amayelle s'est rendu-compte que, en plus de leur lien de jumeaux, un don particulier devenait de plus en plus fort avec l'âge. Ses enfants étaient opposés en tout point. Non pas le bien et le mal, mais dans leur façon de penser et de vivre tout simplement. Ils se complétaient. Cela est devenu perceptible quand une nuit, un des enfants disparut. Le sorcier. L'elfe était inquiète, et appela tout le monde aux alentours. Mais sans succès. Alors la magicienne a tiré le bras de sa mère et a dit où était son jumeau. Elle l'amena dans une forêt et elles le trouvèrent endormi dans le creux d'un arbre. La femme elfe demanda à la fillette comment elle a su et celle-ci a dit. « Je l'ai vu dans mon coeur. Il avait froid. » L'elfe appela alors ce phénomène la Résonance des coeurs mêlés.

- Je viens de comprendre. Merci.

- Seulement il y a une condition pour que ce don fonctionne totalement. Les deux personnes doivent accepter ce don. Non pas oralement mais avec leurs âmes. Sans cela, ce don ne sera que faible.

Jenifael baisse la tête. « **Bon, dans ce cas cela n'arrivera jamais. Rogue a un coeur aussi froid qu'un iceberg. **» Le centaure voit sa mine est dit.

- Vous savez, parfois il vaut mieux ne pas entrer en résonance.

- Pourquoi?

- Il vous faudra le demander à Merlin, mais aussi au directeur de Poudlard. Passons à la deuxième question. Le don et l'animal.


	35. Ma vie de louve part 1 : Le devenir

**Exceptionellement, je fais deux chapitres aujourd'hui car les deux ne faisaient qu'un. Mais j'ai trouvé que plus de 3000 mots faisaient sans doute trop. Donc voilà la partie où Firenze répond à la deuxième question. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews, Ignie, Néa, Erusa. (Ne vous arrêtez-pas surtout^^)**

Jenifael est rassurée. À présent elle a compris l'importance de la résonance. Elle écoute cette fois le centaure sur le lien entre son vent et son animal.

- Chaque princesse, qu'elles soient du vent, de l'eau, du feu ou de la terre, peuvent atteindre l'animal qui les caractérises via la découverte de leur don principal. Car, l'animal représente l'inconscient de la princesse. La découverte et l'unification des deux entraînent le déclenchement total de la magie.

- Je vois. Mais quand vous dites, que l'animal caractérise l'humaine. Que voulez-vous dire au juste?

- L'animal est la représentation physique du caractère de la personne. En l'occurrence, votre animal sera celui qui définit ce que vous êtes réellement. Quel est votre esprit caché?

- Une louve blanche.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Et bien, il est dit que la louve blanche d'une magicienne représente le mystère en soi. La personne en question est très solitaire, comme la légende qui parle de la quête solitaire de la louve blanche.

- Quête?

- Oui. Il y a bien longtemps, avant que les humains et les sorciers soient séparés, une louve blanche dut partir loin de sa meute. Elle devait apprendre à communiquer avec d'autres espèces pour comprendre le coeur des arbres. Mais cela n'est qu'un mythe. Aujourd'hui, seul le caractère solitaire qui imprègne cet animal est fondé. Êtes-vous du genre à rester seul?

- Oui. Depuis toujours. Comment laisser mon corps à la louve?

- Vous devez laisser votre âme et votre coeur s'abandonner à la conscience de la louve qui dort au plus profond de vous.

- Est-elle moi?

- Oui. Mais attention. Il arrive que l'animal devienne plus fort que l'humain. A ce moment-là, les deux esprits ne feront plus qu'un. Animal.

- Je vois.

- Vous ne semblez pas apeuré de perdre votre humanité pour devenir une louve.

- Non. Parce que je sais que même si cela arrive, mon âme de perdra pas le but ultime.

- La guérison de votre géniteur.

- Oui. J'y arriverai. J'en fais le serment.

Firenze sourit devant les yeux de Jeni qui flamboient. Sa motivation est telle qu'elle n'abandonnera jamais. Le centaure lève la main et laisse ses doigts glisser le long d'une mèche des cheveux de Jeni. La jeune femme ferme les yeux à ce contact. La chaleur des doigts du centaure fait brûler la peau de la jeune femme. La rassurant. Il lui murmure.

- Vos cheveux sont ceux de l'ancienne inquisitrices. Oui, Amayelle avait les cheveux couleurs des arbres, et des dorures comme les feuilles jaunâtres d'automne. Mais pas avec une faible nuance de feu dessus l'or.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir vu qu'elle est morte il y a des millions d'années?

- Les arbres me l'ont murmuré.

Elle ne comprend pas. Firenze se lève et tend la main à la jeune femme.

- Il est temps de laisser la louve s'éveiller.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'une fois en votre animal, votre corps guérira de ces blessures. Car l'animal n'est fait que de magie à l'état pur.

Jenifael n'est pas rassurée. Mais ses douleurs la motivent à prendre la main du centaure. Elle se lève avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ses jambes tremblent énormément. La femme s'appuie sur le bras musclé de l'hybride. Tous deux sortent de la tanière. Dehors, Jenifael ressent en elle une sensation très particulière. La nature à l'état sauvage. Elle a toujours voulu la voir. Et cette fois non seulement elle la voit, mais elle la ressent en elle. Ses pieds nus sur le sol mousseux et herbeux redonnent du courage à la princesse. Un mouvement dans l'air attire son attention. Un écureuil, non deux, non trois, non des dizaines arrivent et restent dans les branches à regarder la femme. Les centaures observent la jeune femme et l'un d'eux, le plus grand et le plus musclé vient à leur rencontre. Il dit.

- Alors vous semblez aller mieux.

- Oui. Mais qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis Bane. Le chef des centaures de la forêt du Nord. Vous, vous êtes celle qui va devenir animal cette nuit.

- …

- Je le sais. Parce que votre sang s'agite depuis quelques temps.

- Mon...sang?

- Oui, vous êtes humaines. Mais la nature vous accepte. Elle veut devenir vous. Et vous?

- Moi aussi.

- De la certitude. Je le sens. Allez-y.

Le chef laisse la place à la femme. Les écureuils les suivent, accompagnés de, Jeni sent rend compte, biche et de cerf. « **Je suis comme dans ma vision. La biche, le cerf, la louve. **» La femme ne ressent plus de peur. Ils disparaissent du regard de la tribu après un tournant. La forêt est illuminée par la lumière de la pleine lune. Le sol mousseux devient totalement vierge. Les arbres n'ont presque plus de feuilles. Jeni se rend compte au bout d'un moment que les larmes tombent. Firenze lui dit.

- Ici, ici a eu lieu l'un des massacres du monde. La douleur et le chagrin était si fort que cette partie de forêt a perdu toute sa sève. Le désespoir plane en ce lieu secret.

- C'est ce que je ressens depuis longtemps. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que mes émotions de jadis resurgiraient comme ça. Sans que je n'ai eu besoin de penser.

- Votre lien avec le monde est fort princesse. Quelles sont vos émotions?

- J'ai mal, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas vivre avec ce genre de chose en moi.

- Alors faites renaître votre animal. Elle seule pourra vous aider.

- Où allez-vous?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rester durant votre changement. La louve ne le tolèrera pas.

- Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas!

- Quand les arbres le murmureront.

Il la laisse seule. Seule avec les arbres morts. Seule avec les créatures sauvages. Jeni voit une souche près d'une falaise. Elle y prend place. Elle calme sa peur en prenant une grande inspiration, au plus profond d'elle, les mains sur son ventre. Puis elle expire lentement l'air dans ses poumons. Malgré la mort autour d'elle, l'odeur suave de la nature souillée mais pourtant vierge emplit ses pensées, son corps. Elle est détendue. Les animaux sauvages crient leurs champs à l'unisson. Le coeur de Jeni chante sa mélodie de l'amour « meleth » en elle. Les sons se mélangent en elle. Son corps se met à briller. La femme ferme les yeux pour ne pas s'effrayer et laisse son coeur et son âme à la nature et sa louve. Son corps se met à brûler, son sang devient pour elle comme de la lave, ses os sont aussi chaud que son sang. La lumière sort de son corps et s'élève. Révélant la louve blanche au clair de lune. Elle regarde la lumière au dessus d'elle et hurle le chant ancestral. Le chant des âmes, le chant du vent.

**Sur google tapez "Loup dans la forêt casafree" Et regardez l'image pour avoir une idée de ce que j'ai écrit.**

Les feuilles des sapins couleur de l'or redeviennent verts foncés, le sol redevient fertile. De l'herbe pousse à nouveau.


	36. Ma vie de louve part 2 : Se nourrir

**Youhou, alors je vais écrire quelques chapitres, juste deux, pour parler de la vie de la louve sous les yeux de Jeni en faisant des interludes à Poudlard. celui-là c'est le plus court et le premier. **

Deux jours plus tard.

Jenifael se réveille. La nuit est tombée. Son ventre crie famine et se tord, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle se lève et sort de sa cachette. Une grotte située en haut d'une falaise à une bonne dizaine de kilomètre de Poudlard. Elle descend dans la forêt en sautant de rocher en rocher. Puis elle arrive sur un petit sentier et se rend vers un lac éclairé par la lune. Elle plonge sa gueule dans l'eau et boit lentement. Dans le but de gonfler son estomac. Mais cette fois la faim n'est pas arrêtée. Jeni relève la tête et soupire à la manière d'une louve. Ses oreilles sont baissées en arrière et ses yeux sont toujours en train de fixer le sol. « **Il va bien falloir que je mange. Mais tuer un être vivant n'est même pas concevable. C'est vraiment le gros paradoxe. Je suis dans un corps de louve mais je répugne à tuer. Tiens, c'est quoi cette odeur? **» Jeni relève la tête. Le ventre cri d'excitation et de la bave dégouline des crocs de la louve. Une proie. Jenifael tente de résister à l'appel de l'instinct. Mais cette fois elle lâche les reines. La faim devenant trop intense. Le prédateur avance vers l'appétissante odeur. La louve prend place à raz-le-sol. Et attend. Mais pas longtemps. L'animal fait son apparition. Un chevreuil âgé d'au moins dix hivers avec des muscles vibrant de jeunesse. L'âme de Jeni ressent un dilemme intense. Elle adore regarder ces magnifiques créatures cousines des cerfs, par conséquent elle ne veut pas l'assassiner. Mais la faim est très forte. La louve est forte, l'excitation est intense. Alors Jeni soupire intérieurement et ferme son coeur à son refus. Elle n'a pas le choix. Soit c'est le chevreuil soit c'est elle qui meurt. Et elle ne doit pas mourir. Pas encore tout du moins. Elle se relève doucement. Mais le cervidé la sent et s'enfuit. Jenifael se lance à sa poursuite. Mais le jeune est plus rapide et connaît la forêt. « **Bordel, je ne vais pas y arriver! **» Elle donne alors tous ce qu'elle a. elle libère la louve. D'un bond, le prédateur parvient à couvrir une grande distance. Le chevreuil sent sa mort. Alors il fait volte-face et penche ses ramures sur la louve. Il fonce. La surprise de Jeni l'empêche de l'éviter. Alors l'animal se retrouve encorné au niveau de sa patte. Elle hurle de douleur. Le chevreuil se retire et fuit à nouveau. La louve tente de repartir mais la douleur est forte. Son sang tombe sur le sol. Lui donnant une teinte rubis. Jeni se couche et lèche sa patte. Le goût de fer excite l'animal mais écœure l'humaine enfouie.

Quelques minutes passent et la patte finit par être cicatrisée. « **Oh moins la bave de loup a les mêmes propriétés curatives que les chiens. Heureusement. **» Elle se lève et s'attaque à chercher la piste de sa proie. Elle fait le trie entre toutes les odeurs qu'elle sent. L'arbre, le sapin, la mousse, les écureuils, les oiseaux de nuit, les fleurs de nuits et ...sa proie. Elle court pendant quelques battements de coeur, en faisant des sauts immenses grâce à ces longues pattes. Puis elle arrive en vue du chevreuil. Celui-ci ressent l'odeur du prédateur et tente de l'éviter. Jeni devine sa direction en quelques secondes et ouvre sa gueule. D'un bond, elle plonge ses crocs meurtriers dans la gorge de la proie. Elle se débat en faisant des coups de ramure et des coups de pattes. Jeni se couche, attendant sagement qu'elle s'épuise. Puis elle croque la nuque du cervidé. Il meurt sur le coup. Elle le lâche et hurle sa victoire. La forêt vibre de cette mise à mort.

A Poudlard.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en cours d'histoire de la magie. Il s'agit de la matière la plus ennuyeuse qui soit. Seul la fille parvient à prendre des notes et à suivre le professeur qui endort toute la classe. Jusqu'à ce que le cri de la louve ouvre les fenêtres d'un coup et fait sursauter les élèves assoupis. Le prof la referme d'un coup. Seamus Finnigan, un griffondor de deuxième année, demande, visiblement terrifié.

- P...professeur, c...c'était quoi ce cri!

- Une louve.

- Q...que se passe-t-il?

- Oh rien de bien méchant. Ce cri signifie qu'une louve vient de tuer sa première proie. C'est tout. Ces animaux ne s'attaquent pas aux humains. Seul les loup-garous font cela.

- Ouf, je me sens mieux.

- Continuons.

Le cours reprend comme si ne rien était. Mais le trio habituel n'est pas autant rassuré que leur collègue, puisqu'Hagrid a lâché que Jeni se trouvait dans la forêt interdite pour son apprentissage. Ron est le premier à dire des choses terrifiantes.

- Et si...et si Jeni était...la proie...

- Ron!

- Mais Hermione, tu sais bien que la forêt renferment des créatures immenses. Si ce loup...est grand et que Jeni soit à son goût...

- Arrêtes!

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley vous avez un problème?

Les deux disent non. Le prof continue et le cours se poursuit comme d'habitude. Mais avec de l'angoisse dans le coeur du trio car le cri de la louve recommence.

Dans la forêt interdite.

Une fois son cri effectuée, Jeni pose son regard sur le chevreuil. L'animal est allongé de tout son long dans son sang. Jeni laisse son corp de louve prendre le dessus. Les crocs sortent et foncent sur le ventre de l'animal. Un bruit de peau déchirer arrive aux oreilles de la louve. L'odeur de sang et d'organe lui donne des remous dans son ventre. Elle dévore sans retenue la chair de la proie jusqu'à dépasser le stade de repus. Jeni s'abandonne totalement au goût de la louve. La chair fraîche lui donne la sensation de manger un steak hyper bon, tendre sous ses crocs. Malgré quelques nerfs ici et là. Une fois qu'il ne reste rien du chevreuil, Jeni sent que son estomac va exploser. Elle se rend alors de nouveau sur son territoire et se frotte contre des dizaines d'arbre afin de réitérer un avertissement aux autres loups. Puis elle se rend au lac et plonge dedans. Elle se nettoie sa fourrure, rendant l'eau couleur pourpre. Une froid propre et sèche, la louve se rend dans sa tanière et se couche. Le ventre plein, sa fourrure de nouveau immaculée.


	37. Ma vie de louve part 3 : la meute

**Bien nous revoici. Avec la deuxième et dernière partie avec notre "Loulou" adorée. Bonne lecture et mettez-moi des coms!**

* * *

><p>Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, un bruit se fait entendre. <strong>« Oh non, quoi encore! <strong>» Elle se lève et sort de sa grotte. Là, elle tombe nez-à-nez devant un grand loup noir aux yeux d'or. Ses oreilles sont collées à l'arrière de son crâne et ses crocs sont dehors. Il grogne. L'instinct de la louve recommande à Jeni de faire preuve de prudence. Elle écarte ses pattes de devant et baisse la tête. Puis ses oreilles se couchent et elle sort ses crocs.

_- Vas-t-en, c'est chez moi ici!_

_- Je suis là pour te faire déguerpir. À présent ton domaine est à moi!_

_- Pas question!_

Jenifael saute sur le mâle mais celui-ci, plus costaud et plus agile qu'elle, l'esquive et lui assène de violents coups de crocs dans sa patte arrière droite. Du sang gicle sur sa fourrure immaculée. La louve hurle de douleur. Elle tombe à terre, trop sonnée pour se remettre de cette attaque. Le loup lui ordonne de se soumettre. Mais la fierté cantalienne résonne dans le coeur de la louve.

_- Jamais!_

La princesse s'apprête à se relancer sur lui mais le mâle lui donne un coup de griffe sur le ventre. Têtue, la femelle soumet sa douleur et la bloque de manière à pouvoir bouger. Ensuite elle se relève. Quelque chose de puissant et de magique jaillit dans ses pensées. Des mots formés par la volonté de Jeni et de la louve. « **Je suis une magicienne, je ne suis pas une louve ordinaire ni une humaine ordinaire. Ce qui nous lient toutes les deux ceux sont les dons de la nature. Nous sommes des élémentaux. Et le premier qui doit jaillir est le vent!** **Oh vent, guide-moi!** »

Comme pour répondre à cette prière, le corps de la louve se retrouve enveloppée d'énergie issus de l'air et des êtres vivants. Le loup noir est inquiet, il tourne sa tête de gauche à droite, il voit comme Jeni le vent des âmes et de l'air s'unir. Pour former au niveau du dos de la louve une forme. « **Des ailes. Des ailes issus des âmes! **» Oui, des ailes transparentes mais non physiques, ne pouvant qu'être traversée, briller à travers la lumière de la lune.

**Taper sur google « Il est beau le loup avec les ailes skyroc » sur skyroc. C'est la première photo du site. **

Jeni comprend alors que ces ailes proviennent de la louve née de la magie et que le fait de les faire sortir, vient de permettre de libérer sa magie. Elle ouvre ses paroles aux vents et donne naissance à l'incantation du vent. La voix de Jeni et de la louve ne font qu'une.

_- Vent des coeurs, vent des airs, oh je t'en conjure, repousse mon ennemi!_

- Vent des coeurs, vent des airs, oh je t'en conjure, repousse mon ennemi!

Une bourrasque est crée dès que les ailes disparaissent. Le loup noir se la prend de plein fouet et se retrouve propulsé à plus de 10 m pour aller prendre un arbre en plein dos. Il hurle de douleur. Mais Jeni fonce sur lui et plonge ses crocs dans son encolure.

_- Soumets-toi, sinon je te tue!_

Le mâle, étrangement, ne bouge plus et devient mou. Il baisse ses oreilles en signe de soumission, puis il rentre ses crocs. Il fait un aboiement de soumission. La louve se lâche et passe sa patte au dessus de lui. Signe qu'elle accepte. Les deux loups s'éloignent. Le grand noir la regarde étrangement. Et il lui dit.

_- Je suis Taeron princesse magicienne._

_- Mais, comment sais-tu qui je suis?_

_- C'est Firenze qui m'a prévenu._

_- Quoi!_

_- Oui. Je suis au courant de ce que tu dois apprendre. Du centaure et du demi-géant._

_- Ce n'est pas possible. Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit? Et pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi?_

_- À cause de cela. De tes questions. Tu dois tout deviner. Et mon rôle était de guider tes dons à la surface. Ce qui a été fait._

_- Et maintenant?_

_- Tu dois faire un geste noble qui brisera le sort qui t'empêche de rejoindre les sorciers. _

_- Et comment?_

_- Je l'ignore. Mais Firenze m'a dit de t'amener dans ma meute. Dès que tu aurais libéré tes « ailes du vent »._

_- Je te suis._

La louve marche aux côtés de Taeron pendant une bonne heure puis le loup la regarde.

_- Nous y sommes. Ma meute est au courant de ta venue. Mais prend garde. Tu es une paria pour eux. Tu n'as pas notre odeur. Donc tu risques d'être le bouc émissaire._

_- Génial. De toute façon je suis habituée aux brimades._

Le chef lance un hurlement et les loups arrivent. Puis s'arrêtent en voyant celle qui est blanche. Ils montrent tous les crocs. Jeni compte quatre mâles et trois femelles. L'une d'entre elle a ses mamelles d'humide. « **Il y a des louveteaux dans le coin. **» La femelle en question, la dominante, montre ses crocs à Taeron.

_- Alors tu as finalement amené cette louve issus de la magie!_

_- Oui Keana._

_- Tu n'aurais pas du. Elle a du sang humain. Je ne veux pas que mes petits aient cette ignoble odeur._

_- Désolé Keana, mais le seigneur des sorciers a clairement dit qu'il faut qu'elle soit parmi nous._

_- Très bien. Toi, paria, ne t'approches pas de nous!_

Jenifael est sur le point de lui faire recracher ses menaces quand Taeron lui mord le col. Signe qu'elle fait partie de la tribu. Les autres loups font comme la femelle et ignorent la nouvelle. Même Taeron. Jeni le suit de loin. Puis voit une grotte qui n'a pas d'odeur. Elle y entre et s'y couche.

Un bruit atroce se fait entendre. Dès que Jeni ouvre ses yeux, Keana lui fonce dessus et l'attaque. Jenifael esquive ses pattes et lui crie.

_- Quoi!_

_- Voleuse, ou les as-tu amené!_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles!_

_- MES ENFANTS!_

_- Je n'ai pas bougé de ma couche!_

_- Menteuse!_

_- Keana!_

_- Taeron, elle les a pris!_

_- Non, je n'ai pas arrêtée de la veiller. Ce n'est pas Jenifael qui les a enlevé. Partons les chercher._

_- Je viens!_

Les autres loups ne trouvent rien à dire. Car la louve blanche est celle qui peut communiquer aux arbres. Les recherches sont longues. Elle dure une bonne journée. Keana est au bord du désespoir. Car malgré l'odeur de ses petits, ils n'arrivent pas à les trouver. Comme s'ils avaient été pris par un rapace. À la nuit tombée, tous les loups prennent le chemin du camp. Tous sauf la louve blanche. Les dons de ressentir les émotions des animaux de l'humaine sont encore si présent que Jeni refuse de se laisser tomber. Le loup noir la regarde.

_- Cela ne sert à rien._

_- Pour vous. Mais pas moi. Je sais comment faire. Je vais demander de l'aide à ceux qui se souviennent de la naissance du monde._

_- Les arbres. Oui. Vous, retournez à notre territoire. Keana, Jenifael et moi continuons._

À Poudlard.

Lors de cette journée, le match opposant Griffondor à Serpentard a été intense. D'abord Drago Malefoy n'a pas arrêté de mettre des cross dans le balais de Harry. Tous deux ont tenté désespérément de suivre le vif d'or. Mais Harry a eu un problème de plus. Le cognard a subi un sortilège qui donnait toujours Harry pour cible. Après des tours et des retours, le jeune élu parvint à attraper le vif d'or. Malheur en a pris car le cognard lui brisa le bras. À son réveil, ses amis sont venus à sa rescousse. Y compris Lochkart. Harry ne voulait pas de son aide, mais vu que des filles se tenaient près du professeur, celui-ci a fait le malin et a prononcé une formule magique tout en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur le bras du garçon. Le résultat : les os ont disparu.

À présent Harry est à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh apporte une bouteille en forme de squelette. Harry demande.

- Vous allez arriver à me soigner ?

- J'y arriverai, sans aucun doute mais ce sera douloureux. La nuit va être longue Potter.

Ses amis lui disent au revoir et Harry se retrouve seul dans le dortoir. Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et voit les couleurs du couchant se poser sur la forêt.

Dans la forêt interdite.

Le couple dominant suivent la louve blanche qui court à un rythme effréné. Elle voit les arbres prendre une teinte d'or afin de les guider jusqu'aux enfants de Keana. Jeni se rend compte qu'elle seule parvient à voir cette couleur. Pas les deux autres. Un des arbres brille plus fort que les autres. Jeni s'arrête. Elle observe l'arbre qui se trouve en haut d'une falaise escarpée. Elle murmure aux deux autres que les enfants sont au sommet. Mais Keana et Tearon foncent très vite sans tenir compte de la mise en garde de Jenifael. Elle les voit disparaître. Mais pas longtemps. Le cri de Keana lui fait hérisser ses poils sur le dos. Puis Taeron se retrouve propulsé dans haut de la falaise. Jeni hurle et va vers lui.

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Elle pose son museau sur le corps brisé du loup noir. Celui-ci lui dit qu'un loup immense est en train de s'en prendre à sa femme. Il meurt en murmurant à Jeni que c'est cette épreuve qu'elle devra réussir. La princesse lui fait la promesse de réussir et saute de rocher en rocher. Une fois au sommet, elle voit Keana en train de montrer ses crocs, en sang, ses oreilles couchées à un loup énorme. Plus grand encore que Jenifael. Derrière la louve blessée se tient 2 louveteaux dont un allongé. Le coeur de la louve blanche se remplit de colère. Elle hurle, prenant toute l'attention de son ennemi. Il lui montre ses dents, de la taille d'une épée. La louve blanche regarde l'autre louve. Keana comprend et prend son seul enfant vivant dans ses crocs. Puis elle s'enfuit vers le territoire de Tearon. Jenifael fait face à son adversaire. Elle hurle son incantation, et le vent s'élève pour frapper le loup gris aux yeux rubis. Le vent le repousse, mais à l'horreur de la louve, il ne s'envole pas. Le loup rit.

_- Ce n'est pas cela qui me fera mourir._

_- Et bien dans ce cas, je sacrifierai ce qu'il me reste pour te tuer. Ce sera toi ou moi!_

Jenifael sort toutes ses griffes. Elle sait que même avec toute ses forces, elle ne parviendra pas à tuer ce loup. Mais elle pourra sûrement l'amocher. Elle se sent entièrement dans son combat. Les deux loups se griffent l'un après l'autre. Puis se mordent encore et encore. Leurs deux sangs se mêlent en une danse de ruban couleur rubis. Leurs attaques durant une bonne heure. Les deux sont à bout de souffle. Mais le grand loup semble moins affaiblit que Jeni dont le sang ne cesse de tomber par ses blessures aux pattes et au cou. Ses yeux deviennent presque vide. Quand un son, une âme, parvient à ses oreilles. Elle tourne la tête vers le petit. Il est debout, la peur dans ses petits yeux. L'ennemi le voit et se lance sur lui, tous ses crocs à la vue. « **Je n'arriverai pas à le sauver. Mon corps est trop faible. Trop faible pour courir. Mais je ne peux pas soutenir l'idée que ce bébé va mourir dans des souffrances horribles. Mais que faire, ma force physique est...mais, pourquoi pas m'aider du vent! **» Jeni concentre ses pensées en un souhait. Un seul. Le vent arrive de partout et se concentre dans ses pattes. Jeni hurle pour attirer l'attention du loup. Une fois chose faite, le vent propulse la louve entre le petit et l'immense. Mais le loup gris ne s'arrête pas. Alors Jeni hurle à l'enfant.

_- Fuis! Suis l'odeur!_

_- Mais...mais et t..._

_- KIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Les crocs du grand loup se referment avec violence sur le cou de la louve. Une rivière de sang tombe. Le petit appelle sa mère et la tribu. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les loups sont là. Mais uniquement que ceux de la tribu. La forêt a entendu l'appel de souffrance et d'à l'aide des deux loups. Comme une armée, tous les loups se mettent les uns derrière les autres. Le grand loup gris recule. Le corps de Jeni est caché derrière les loups de Taeron. Ils hurlent tous ensemble et le grand loup gris fuit devant l'unité. Puis le hurlement se fait douleur pour la perte de la louve blanche. Ce cri mêlée fait apparaître la barrière qui empêchait Jeni de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle s'illumine autour de la forêt et de la louve. Et se rassemble en une sphère d'or. Elle fonce sur la louve presque morte. Et lui rend toute la force qu'elle a perdu. Ses blessures mortelles se referment. Petit à petit, le corps de louve redevient humaine. L'enchantement terminé, les yeux de Jeni s'ouvrent. Elle se relève. Elle sent le froid sur sa peau. Elle voit ses mains de nouveau humaine. Elle porte une sorte de robe blanche retenue par une ceinture de feuille. Les loups autour d'elle la regarde. Keana s'avance. Jenifael prend peur car elle est faible et souffrante. Mais la louve penche sa tête et la relève. Les dons de la magicienne se manifestent et transmettent un message de remerciement. Puis la louve se couche et intime Jeni à monter.

Ensemble, la louve rivale et l'humaine se rendent vers le château de Poudlard. Un sourire marqué sur les lèvres de Jeni.


	38. De ma joie à mes larmes

**Enfin, nous retournons à Poudlard. Ca fait un moment en fait non?^^ Juste quelques jours pour Jenifael. Alors ça peut aller encore. Chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Surtout la fin, vous comprendre pourquoi. Il y a une musique donc je vous conseille de la mettre, elle donnera plus de pulsion. Sinon merci, oh oui merci pour vos reviews. Continuez ainsi ça me motive trop. **

* * *

><p>Le chemin du retour est très rapide. Au bout d'une heure, la femme et Keana arrivent à l'orée de la forêt. À une dizaine de minute de Poudlard. La louve se couche et Jeni descend. Elle lui dit par pensée.<p>

_- Merci Keana. Et pardon. _

_- De quoi?_

_- Par ma faute Taeron est mort. À présent il te faudra élire un autre dominant n'est-ce-pas?_

_- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas compliqué. Va à présent. Tes louveteaux à toi seront ravis de te voir._

_- Oui. À bientôt j'espère._

_- Si tu te sens désespéré, prend ta forme de louve et viens nous voir. Tous les loups seront heureux de t'accueillir. _

_- Merci. Keana._

La louve se relève et retourne auprès de sa meute. Jeni court aussi vite que peuvent ses jambes épuisées, puisque le ciel nocturne est couvert de nuage annonçant de la pluie. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Jeni s'assoie en attendant de reprendre son souffle.

À l'infirmerie

Harry se réveille d'un coup quand une présence se fait sentir. Un elfe de maison est sur son lit, le faisant sursauter.

- Dobby!

L'elfe aux yeux immenses contemple Harry. Ils sont humides, signe qu'il a du pleurer énormément.

Il dit en hoquetant entre chaque mot.

- Harry Potter est revenu à l'école. Dobby n'a pas cessé de mettre en garde Harry Potter. Ah, Monsieur, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écouté Dobby? Pourquoi Harry Potter n'est-il pas retourné chez lui après avoir raté le train?

- C'était toi!

- Dobby préfère qu'Harry Potter soit en morceaux chez lui que mort ici.

- Très charmant. Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue!

- Ça? (_L'elfe montre sa taie crasseuse qui lui sert de vêtement._) c'est un signe distinctif des elfes de maison. Ils sont tenus en esclavage, Monsieur, et Dobby ne peut être libéré que si ses maîtres lui offrent un vêtement. Aussi, la famille fait bien attention de rien donner à Dobby. Pas même une chaussette. Mais qu'importe, Harry Potter doit retourner chez lui! Dobby croyant que son cognard suffirait à...

- Ton cognard! Alors c'est toi qui as voulu me tuer!

- Pas vous tuer, surtout pas. Mieux vaut qu'il rentre chez lui grièvement blessé que de rester ici!

Dobby continue son monologue sur l'espoir que représente Harry pour ceux de son espèce depuis que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparu. Par la suite, il lâche une information capitale sur le fait que la Chambre des secrets a déjà été ouverte par le passé. À ce moment là, l'elfe se fige d'horreur et fonce vers la table de chevet pour se frapper le crâne. Harry l'arrête en lui attrapant le poignet et en lui demandant de lui raconter cette histoire.

- Ah monsieur, ne demandez plus rien au pauvre Dobby. Il se prépare de sombres actions dans ce château et Harry Potter ne doit plus s'y trouver lorsqu'elles se produiront. Retournez chez vous, Monsieur, vous ne devez pas être mêlé à cela.

- Qui est-ce Dobby, qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets! Et qui l'avait ouverte avant!

- Dobby ne peut rien dire, Monsieur, Dobby ne doit rien dire. Rentrez chez vous Harry Potter, rentrez chez vous.

- Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici!

Harry se redresse férocement et se grandit pour avoir l'air impressionnant. Il explique qu'Hermione est née de parents moldus et qu'il refuse de s'éloigner d'elle. Là Dobby s'extasie pitoyablement devant la bravoure d'Harry. Seulement il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase d'avertissement car des bruits de pas arrivent. Dobby claque des doigts et se volatilisent.

Dans le couloir d'entrée au même moment.

Jenifael se relève. Ses jambes sont encore faibles mais son souffle va mieux. Elle s'appuie sur le mur et se dirige vers la salle de Merlin quand elle entend le bruit de pas de trois personnes à quelques mètres devant elle. Ses sens sont aiguisés depuis sa transformation en louve. Elle entend plus loin et peut voir la nuit. Mais en bleuté. Elle aperçoit donc Dumbledore, McGonagall et l'infirmière en bleue porter un enfant. Un première année. Il est raide comme une planche. « **Oh non, il est pétrifié. Non, pas encore, ça suffit. J'y vais, avec un peu de chance mon don de guérir s'est éveillé dans la forêt. **»

Le quatuor avance plus vite que la princesse. Mais Jeni s'en fiche car elle sait qu'ils vont à l'infirmerie. Le noir se met en place, les baguettes illuminant le chemin ayant disparu dans un autre couloir. Jenifael continue d'avancer en utilisant ses yeux nocturnes. Elle voit les murs en bleu foncé presque noir qui diffère avec le bleu du couloir qui est plus clair. Elle aperçoit Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui la voit lui aussi. Il lui dit avec bonheur.

- Oh mon dieu, que vous est-il arrivé princesse! Vous êtes plein de blessures. Des cicatrices sur vos bras et vos jambes. Et mon dieu! Votre cou!

Oui, là où a mordu le loup gris, il y a une énorme cicatrice qui descend de sa mâchoire jusqu'au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

- Je pense que la grande infirmière pourra vous faire enlever ces horribles traces.

- Je le crois. C'est pour cela que je m'y rends. (« **Merci Nick, tu me donnes une bonne excuse pour suivre le quatuor sorciers **») Vous m'accompagnez?

- …

- Qui a-t-il?

- Vos dents.

- Oui?

- Non rien, c'est sûrement mon imagination. Non je ne viens pas. J'ai rendez-vous avec le fantôme de Poutsouffle.

- Bonne soirée alors.

- Réciproquement.

Jeni se demande ce qu'il entend par ses dents mais elle n'a pas le temps de passer ses doigts dessus que la voix de l'infirmière se fait entendre. Elle est paniquée. Jenifael se colle contre le coin de la porte. Le directeur explique à l'infirmière que le garçon avait été trouvé près de l'infirmerie avec une grappe de raisin à la main. McGonagall ajoute que le petit voulait surement rendre visite à Harry.

« **C'est quoi encore ce bordel. Pourquoi Harry serait à l'infirmerie? **» Jenifael continu d'écouter. L'infirmière dit.

- Pétrifié?

- (_McGonagall répond avec tristesse_) Oui, mais...je frissonne rien que d'y penser...Si Albus n'était pas descendu à ce moment là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu...

Jeni finit la phrase en pensée. Aussi effrayé que la professeur. « **Arriver! **» Quelques minutes passent et un bruit d'appareil se fait entendre. Jeni passe l'œil au coin de la porte et voit un appareil photo datant de l'antiquité. Le directeur l'ouvre et un bruit d'explosion ainsi qu'une odeur âcre fait sursauter tout le monde. L'infirmière déclare d'un air songeur.

- Fondu, la pellicule a entièrement fondu.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Albus?

- Cela signifie Minerva, que la Chambre des secrets a bel et bien été ouverte une deuxième fois.

Jenifeal fronce les sourcils. « **Deux fois? Lais alors la personne qui l'a fait la première fois l'aurait refait? Pourquoi faire? **» L'infirmière plaque sa main sur la bouche. McGonagall regarde Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais qui?

- Ce n'est pas de savoir qui, mais de savoir comment.

Puis, à la stupéfaction de la magicienne, la discussion part vers elle. À cause de McGonagall.

- Il faudrait que Miss Loquas soit ici. Peut-être que sa magie de guérir a été réveillée à présent. N'est-ce pas Albus.

- Je regrette Minerva. Mais la guérison ne se réveillera pas chez Miss Jeni. Jamais. Pas tant que...

Jenifal n'écoute même pas la phrase, elle recule la main sur la bouche, le cœur battant. « **Non, non c'est faux, c'est faux! **» Mais aucun son ne sort. Une voix la tire d'elle-même. Une voix doucereuse mais emplie se stupéfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Taper sur Google et écouter la chanson « i talk to the rain » de Yuki Kajuira<strong>

* * *

><p>- Vous!<p>

Jeni regarde Rogue. Le professeur des potions ne s'attend pas à voir Jenifael et encore moins avec une mine désespérée. Si désespérée que Severus ressent en lui, malgré son refus de résonance, une douleur qui lui déchire les entrailles. Mais faiblement. La jeune femme fuit sans regarder en arrière. Rogue, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, la pourchasse. « **Si j'ai ressenti cette horrible sensation de déchirement, alors elle. **» Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit plus grand que la femme, il ne voit pas bien dans le noir. Il se demande alors comment elle peut courir aussi vite alors que le château et le parc sont de couleur encre.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Jenifael, elle court vite, ne voulant pas être rattrapée par Rogue. Une fois à l'entrée, la pluie bat violemment le sol. Mais elle s'en fiche. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est oublier. Oublier et surtout essayer de mourir. Et intuitivement, elle sait que la seule chose à faire, c'est vider son corps de toutes ses forces. Pour cela elle n'a qu'à utiliser tous ce qu'il lui reste de magie. Elle le sait bien car c'était le cours sur les forces de Merlin. Elle s'en rappelle très bien. « <strong>Mais faites bien attention Miss, quand vous aurez trouvé votre magie, il ne vous faudra pas l'utiliser totalement car votre corps ne pourra pas résister. Il s'éteindra comme une flamme en même temps que vos forces magiques. <strong>» Une fois arrivée presque à la forêt, elle met ses mains en face d'elle et hurle de toute ses forces l'incantation.

- Vent des cœurs, vent des airs, oh je t'en conjure, repousse mon ennemi!

Les mains de la femme prennent une couleur transparente, comme les ailes qu'avait la louve. Jenifael ressent ses forces commencé à décliner. Elle forme autour d'elle un cyclone pour éviter d'être sauvée.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Rogue, le sorcier parvient enfin à l'entrée du château. Il respire avec difficulté. Il voit à son tour la pluie torrentielle. Il fait si sombre qu'il se dit qu'il ne pourra pas la trouver. Quand une solution arrive à ses pensées. Une solution qu'il veut refuser. Cependant, il abandonne. Car il sait pertinemment que le directeur lui en tiendra rigueur d'avoir laissée la fille partir. Il se concentre et place sa main sur son coeur. Doucement, il sent ses pieds bouger malgré lui. Il voit l'image de Jenifael, devant la forêt interdite, entourée d'un cyclone. Il referme immédiatement son cœur. Puis va dans sa direction.<p>

Jenifael a senti l'incursion de Rogue. Il sait à présent ou elle se tient. Jenifael tente de vider sa magie plus vite, mais n'y parvient pas. Sa fatigue est trop forte. Son corps commence à défaillir.

Rogue arrive. La pluie ne le touche pas car il a lancé sur lui le sortilège « impervus » qui repousse la pluie. Il crie à la femme de stopper sa magie. Car il ne peut pas aller vers elle. La jeune femme fait mine de ne rien entendre. Étant obliger d'en arriver là, Rogue lance avec un grand plaisir le sortilège qui traverse le cyclone devenu moins violent.

- Stupéfix!

La femme se le reçoit dans le dos et la magie est stoppée. Il va vers elle. Mais Jeni lance le bouclier de protection. Il n'apparaît pas. La fatigue l'empêchant de conjurer sa magie. Severus lui prend ses deux bras et la met debout comme si elle ne pèse pas trois plumes. Il enlève sa cape et la pose sur la frêle jeune femme trempée de la tête au pied. Elle lui hurle dessus.

- Pourquoi! Pourquoi! P...

Le professeur lui pose son doigt long et fin sur ses lèvres pâles. La coupant. Il lui parle doucement.

- Vous n'avez pas à mourir. Ni le devoir. J'ai entendu ce qui vous a bouleversé. Mais vous auriez du écouter la phrase du directeur jusqu'à la fin. Je suis certain qu'il sait comment votre don de guérir viendra.

- (_Jenifael pousse le doigt de Rogue pour répondre_)Peut-être. Mais vous, vous n'avez pas écouté et vous m'avez bêtement suivi.

- Oui.

- Et vous avez laissé la résonance s'infiltre en vous. Alors que vous ne voulez pas. Pourquoi?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cela.

Jenifael baisse la tête. Elle se sent tellement misérable. Rogue passe sa main le long d'une de ses mèches comme l'avaient fait Firenze. Mais au lieu de ressentir la chaleur, sa peau s'électrise au contact de son doigt. Jenifael, n'en pouvant plus, tombe sur Rogue, les ténèbres la prenant dans ses bras.


	39. Des secrets, toujours des secrets!

**Ouï, là ça commence à se compliquer un peu niveau sentiment. Je vous trouve à la fin pour comprendre pourquoi hihi^^**

* * *

><p>Severus ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Alors il prend la femme dans ses bras en prenant soin de l'enrouler dans sa cape afin qu'elle soit au chaud. Puis il rentre en direction de l'infirmerie. Par chance pour lui, il tombe sur le directeur et McGonagall qui courent dans sa direction. Le directeur semble en colère. Mais dès qu'il voit le « paquet » dans les bras du maître des potions, il soupire de soulagement et un sourire énygmatique illumine son visage. Il dit.<p>

- Votre colis ne semble pas très lourd Severus.

- Non monsieur le directeur. Je peux la porter jusqu'à la salle de soin sans soucis.

- En effet, d'ailleurs je crois que cela vous embêterait si quelqu'un d'autre la prenait.

Mais Severus ne rougit pas. Il porte tout de même un regard discret et la femme. Se posant à nouveau sa question. « **Comment a-t-elle fait pour voir dans la nuit? **» Une fois arrivée, Pompom la voit et ordonne à Severus de l'allonger sur un lit proche de celui de Harry. Puis elle secoue sa baguette en faisant apparaître un rideau blanc. Voyant arriver McGonagall, elle demande de venir pour l'aider à déshabiller la jeune femme afin d'enfiler un pyjama. Les deux femmes ferment le rideau et sursautent dès que Jenifael se retrouvent nu. Des centaines de cicatrices couvrent sur son jeune corps ainsi que des hématomes gros comme un poing d'adulte. Malgré elle, l'infirmière s'écrit.

- Bonté divine! Que lui est-il arrivée!

Rogue sursaute et ouvre le rideau. Mais il le regrette amèrement. Ses yeux se portent sur la poitrine dénudée de la princesse. Il voit lui aussi sa peau blanche comme la neige couverte d'hématome et de blessure. Mais avant qu'il réagisse en demandant pardon, Pompom crie et lance un sortilège si puissant que le pauvre professeur se retrouve propulsé hors de l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il est de nouveau sur pied, il essaie de se rappeler de ce qui c'est passé. Mais rien. Le sortilège « oubliette » a permis d'effacer de la mémoire de Sev, ce qu'il a vu juste après avoir ouvert le rideau.

Pompom referme le rideau, et commence à soigner les hématomes avec une potion appelée « Soin de sang », les bleus disparaissent aussi vite que les deux femmes les ont vus. Puis elles s'attaquent aux cicatrices du cou. Il leur faudra plus de deux heures de soin pour effacer du corps de la princesse toutes ces cicatrices. Une fois terminée, Pompom revêt un pyjama à la femme et ouvre le rideau. Rogue est là. Mais ne rougit pas. Pompom leur dit finalement.

- Bon, toutes les blessures physiques ont disparues. À présent elle doit dormir. Et le plus longtemps sera le mieux. Ces organes sont étrangement faibles. Comme vidés de leurs substances. Oui professeur Rogue?

- Elle a tenté de mettre fin à ces jours. En utilisant toute sa magie.

Ils sont tous pris de stupeur. Le directeur demande une explication.

- Elle a écouté discrètement votre discussion à propos de ce jeune garçon de première année. Et elle a entendu votre phrase sur le fait qu'elle ne pourra jamais guérir qui que ce soit.

- Je comprends. Mais elle n'a pas entendu la fin.

- Non. Elle était trop bouleversée pour cela.

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé par ce temps.

- Je...je...

- Ne le dites-pas. Je crois savoir.

Jenifael commence à bouger mais ne se réveille pas. Pompom voit alors apparaître quelque chose qui la fait sursauter. Les professeurs la regardent soulever les lèvres de la jeune femme. Au niveau des commissures des lèvres, se trouvent deux dents plus pointues que les autres. Comme les vampires mais en plus discrets et plus sensuels. Le maître des potions pose alors sa question.

- Dumbledore, la princesse n'a eu aucun mal à courir malgré la pluie battante et l'obscurité. Est-ce que par hasard, la louve aurait pris possession d'elle?

- Non Severus. Mais Miss Loquas a gagné des sens plus aiguisés et ses canines.

- Je vois. En tout cas ceci est très éprouvant. À présent je vous laisse. J'ai besoin de dormir.

- Tout le monde je crois. Allons dormir, Pompom je vous laisse le soin de veiller sur les patients.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme ouvre faiblement les yeux. Le soleil s'insinuant à travers l'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie. La voix de Pompom lui fait tourner la tête. Elle est avec Harry. Malgré son intense faiblesse, elle appelle le garçon dans un élan de murmure.

- Jeni!

Il s'assoie sur son lit et passe sa main sur celle de son amie. Il est surpris par sa température.

- Pourquoi ton corps est froid et blanc?

- Ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

- Ne me mens pas. Je vois bien que tu n'as pas confiance en moi pour dire cela.

Le mot confiance fait raisonner la prophétie dans la tête de Jenifael. « _Le vent guide tes pas. C'est lui qui te permets d'être toi. Le vent souffle dans la direction de ta magie. Mais pour arriver à trouver la direction, aie confiance en toi et en tes amis et la plume reviendra jeune oiseau. Jeune louve__._ » Là Jeni sait qu'elle a réalisé une partie de la prophétie. D'abord en sachant qui est la louve et comment manipulé le vent. Seulement à présent, elle doit essayer de faire grandir la confiance pour achever son année d'apprentissage. Et cela, elle le sait, sera l'ultime épreuve. Elle sourit au garçon et accède à sa demande.

- D'accord. J'ai essayé d'abréger mes jours.

- Tu voulais te tuer!

- Oui. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais guérir qui que ce soit.

- C'est faux.

Dummbledore vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il aborde son éternel sourire. Il prend place sur une chaise et dit en prenant un gâteau à la praline sur la table de Jenifael.

- Vous devriez essayer, ceci vous redonnera de l'aplomb.

- Pas temps que j'aurai une explication.

- Malgré votre extrême faiblesse, vous gardez encore l'incendie en vous.

- C'est ce que je suis.

- Oui. Tout comme la louve qui vous a offert ses sens aiguisés et ses canines.

- Des quoi?

Jenifael passe le doigt sur ses dents et Harry sursaute quand ses dents pointues sont révélées. Elle prend le miroir que le directeur sort dont on ne sait où.

- C'est vraiment horrible. On dirait un vampire.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Harry?

- Les vampires ont soif de sang et leurs dents sont atrocement longues. Les tiennes sont jolies parce qu'elles sont de petites tailles et ne dépassent pas tes lèvres.

- Merci. Mais on dirait un animal.

- Un joli animal.

Le coeur de Jenifael se réchauffe quand elle voit arriver Hermione qui vient de dire cette phrase. Ron la suit. Le trio est réunie. Des larmes de soulagement tombent sur la robe de nuit de la princesse. Le directeur s'apprête à partir quand Jeni lui dit.

- Ne partez pas si vite Albus. Je veux savoir.

- Dommage. Moi qui pensait que tu me verrais pas.

- J'ai des oreilles de loup.

- (_Sourire de Dumbledore à cette phrase_)Oui, je sais.

- Quelle était la fin de votre phrase.

- La fin de la phrase est :"Pas tant que la confiance ouvre son âme".

- C'est tout?

- Oui. La confiance ne fait-elle pas partie de la prophétie? À bientôt.

Jeni reste bouche-bée. Mais avec un espoir qui grandit en elle. Les enfants ne comprennent pas. Alors Jenifael explique tout. Des prophéties annuelles qu'elle fait pour obtenir ces dons, de la complication pour les avoir. Puis de sa transformation en louve et des deux jours dans la forêt interdite. Elle passe sous silence le fait que Rogue lui est caressée la joue, ce souvenir lui faisant trembler le corps. Enfin elle termine par l'erreur qu'elle a failli commettre en tentant de mettre fin à ces jours à cause de sa colère. Le trio ne parle pas pendant quelques minutes. Puis Hermione dit en souriant.

- Oh moins, tu es là. Pour moi il n'y a que ça qui compte. Et comme tu as donné ton secret, nous, nous allons te dire le nôtre.

- La chambre c'est ça? Le fait qu'elle a été ouverte par le passé.

- Mais comment tu le sais?

- Mes oreilles et mes yeux.

- Sais-tu aussi que nous croyons qu'il s'agit peut-être de Malefoy?

- Draco? Non, je ne crois pas.

- Mais pourquoi pas? C'est un Serpentard et il hait tous les sangs impurs.

- Sans doute. Mais, peut-être que vous allez me traiter d'idiote, mais il a été élevé ainsi. Je crois qu'il n'est pas tout à fait noir. Son coeur est encore trop pur vu qu'il est encore dans l'enfance. Je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait faire cela.

- Tu as raison, tu es bien une idiote. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit non? « Bientôt ce sera le tour des sangs de bourbes! »

- Oui. Mais il a dit cela pour se venter. Je suis encore un peu fatigué, pouvez-vous venir plus tard?

- On comprend. Dors. Tu en as besoin.

Elle s'allonge et laisse ses yeux se fermer. Ses rêves deviennent flou, elle voit Ginny en train d'écrire sur un journal, puis l'instant d'après, elle la voit écrire un message avec du sang de coq. Elle se réveille le soir. Elle est seule dans son dortoir. Mais ses forces sont nettement plus fortes. Elle se lève et se met debout. Malgré quelques tremblements protestataires, la femme parvient à marcher sous les yeux protecteurs de l'infirmière. Elle sourit et dit en tournant en rond.

- Je suis guérie maintenant non?

- Oui. Mais vous devez encore rester pour cette nuit.

- Oh. Tans pis.

- Avez-vous faim?

- Oui, je mangerai bien de l'agneau avec des haricots verts.

L'infirmière est ravie de voir la femme dans cet état. Elle part dans les cuisines. Jeni se retrouve seul en compagnie des victimes du monstre de la chambre des secrets. Elle s'approche de l'enfant. Ses yeux se voilent de tristesse. Elle murmure son envie de l'aider.

- Vous devez être patiente.

Elle se tourne vers la porte. Severus est là. Jenifael est gênée. Elle n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot. Le maître des potions la réveille en la cherchant un peu.

- Et bien, est-ce vos crocs qui bloquent votre langue.

- Suffit! Je sais que je suis un animal sans importance pour vous et je...

Il prend Jeni dans ces bras pour la faire taire. Lui-même ne parvenant pas à chasser cet insupportable sentiment de culpabilité envers Lily.

- Pardon Lily, pardon. Je n'aurai pas dû l'abandonner. Me pardonneras-tu?

Jeni ne comprend pas ce qui arrive à Severus. Il la prend pour Lily. Quelques secondes après, il s'éloigne d'elle en disant.

- Vous êtes vraiment stupide de vouloir mourir.

Jenifael se retrouve seul. La faim s'est envolée. Elle est si perdue que la joie de Pompom arrivant avec un plateau de viande la fait sursauter.

- Allez-vous bien?

- Je vais bien.


	40. Le club partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde! Erusa : et oui, tes coms me donnent suffisamment d'iddées pour continuer ma fic ^^, Ignie : c'est gentils de dire cela^^, zinzinette : ben disons que Rogue pense que Lily est dans le "corps" de Jeni car, si tu te rapelles, la magie de Jeni est née grâce à Lily. Alors Rogue s'est fait un "scénario". **

**Bien, passons à la suite à présent.**

* * *

><p>Après avoir fini son dîner, la jeune femme étend ses jambes au maximum dans son lit. Le dos contre le mur. Elle réfléchit au comportement de Severus jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Et finit par trouver une réponse un peu tordu. « <strong>Donc, Monsieur-pas-drôle a rencontré Lily Potter et elle lui a jeté un sort dans le but de me protéger simplement en posant les yeux sur mon corps. En croyant que moi, c'est Lily. Bon, je demanderai confirmation par Dumbledore quand j'y penserai. Pour le moment, il y a plus urgent. Trouver le type qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets. <strong>» Sur ce, elle s'allonge dans son lit et finit par dormir.

Elle se réveille le lendemain en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry qui jouent à un jeu d'échec sur une table à côté de son lit. Elle dit.

- Bonjour tous les deux. Dites, vous ne devriez pas être en cours aujourd'hui?

- Si, mais au vue des évènements, nous n'avons pas cours ce matin. Cet après-midi oui.

- Je vois. Oh fait, ta soeur va bien Ron?

- Euh je ne sais pas pourquoi?

- Juste par curiosité.

Le duo joue aux échecs encore quelque temps avant de partir à la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Jeni, sentant sa force au maximum, décide de les accompagner avec l'accord de l'infirmière. Puisque la femme est bien rétablie. Tous les trois se rendent dans la salle, sous les applaudissements des élèves, quelque soit la maison, pour fêter le retour de la magicienne.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, la femme se rend chez Merlin et tape à la porte.

- Entrez Miss Loquas.

Jeni ouvre la porte et sursaute devant le changement de décor de sa salle personnelle. Il y a des coussins partout. Au murs, sur le sol et même au plafond. Les vitres ont les verres de renforcées. Jeni, avec son humour habituel, dit.

- C'est la guerre ici ou quoi?

- Humour vraiment très bas miss.

- Bah, vous n'avez pas le sens de l'humour c'est tout.

- On dirait bien que votre séjour dans les bois ne vous a pas attendri.

- Et pourquoi je le devrais monsieur?

- Oui, en effet. Bien, je suppose que vous avez trouvé le vent.

- Oui.

- Très bien. Habituellement, les magiciennes ont du mal avec leurs animaux. Mais vous, il semble que la louve vous ait acceptée sans broncher.

- Ce ne fut pas facile.

- Je ne peux que vous croire. Nombre princesses ont perdu la raison avec elle. Mais votre caractère semble l'avoir soumise.

- Non. Elle et moi sommes pareils. C'est tout. Solitaire sans besoin d'autrui.

- Selon votre prophétie, il vous faut pourtant accepter la confiance des autres.

- Je sais. Bon, que dois-je faire à présent? Avec ce genre de salle, limite tranchée de guerre, je suppose que je dois apprendre à contrôler le vent avec mon corps non?

- Oui. Mais il semble que vous ayez déjà tenté de le faire. Et vous en avez perdu le contrôle.

- Comment le savez-vous?

- Dumbledore via le professeur Rogue.

- Rrrr celui-là ne peut pas tenir sa langue cinq minutes!

- Un peu de respect tout de même pour celui qui vous a délivré.

- Il n'a pas fait cela pour moi! Mais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui?

- Je ne vous le dirai pas!

Jenifael soupire et prend place devant le fantôme. Avec son air de défis. Merlin lui explique que pendant quelque temps, il lui apprendra à contrôler les formes du vent sans avoir besoin de prononcer une quelconque incantation. Mais il lui déclare tout de même que ce genre de magie, difficile à réaliser, est plus faible que la prononciation de la phrase magique. Elle veut en savoir plus.

- Et bien, en prononçant votre incantation, il vous faut de l'énergie et une concentration plus forte que l'appel mental.

- Euh, ce n'est pas l'inverse? Parler n'est-il pas plus simple que de pensée?

- Non. Essayez vous verrez.

- Ok prof.

La femme se lève et pense la phrase magique. En quelques secondes, ses mains deviennent transparentes et le vent fait voler les coussins dans la salle. Puis elle lâche sa magie. Elle refait la même chose avec la voix. Cette fois-ci, rien ne se produit. Jenifael comprend alors ce que voulait dire son maître.

- Je vois. Non seulement il faut dire la phrase, mais il faut la penser en même temps. Et la double action, parler/pensée, renforce le vent.

- Tout à fait.

- Mais pourquoi dois-je apprendre quelque chose qui est plus faible?

- Tout simplement parce qu'en cas d'attaque rapide, vous pourrez plus facilement vous défendre en pensant qu'en cumulant l'action parler et penser.

- J'ai compris. (_Elle pense à Lochkart tout d'un coup_) Et cela me sera très utile en effet.

Durant deux semaines, Jenifael apprend à contrôler son vent. Quand aux autres élèves, ils sont regroupés ensemble par 4 par peur d'être attaqués par le monstre de Serpentard. Quand à Ginny, la filette n'arrête pas d'être charié par ses deux frères aînés. Enfin, Harry, Ron et Hermione jouent le grand jeu en faisant sauter un pêtard. Là c'est un désesastre car la potion d'Enflure touche plusieurs enfants dont Malfeoy et Goyle qui se retrouvent avec des yeux aussi gros qu'un hibou ou un nez ressemblant à une balle de ping-pong taille Jumbo.

Un jour plus tard, la magicienne est en train de faire voler un livre en le faisant tournoyer dans les airs quand Dumbledore entre dans la pièce. Jeni, sachant très bien qu'il venait d'entrer grâce à ses oreilles et son nez, fait descendre le livre dans sa main. Puis elle salut le professeur.

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Bonjour Miss Jeni.

- Encore ce surnom?

- Il est mignon je trouve. Vous semblez avoir bien progressé avec votre don.

- Moi je dirais que légèrement. Et je crois que Merlin est d'accord. (_Le fantôme fait oui de la tête_) Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- Je viens de donner mon accord à Gilderoy pour ouvrir un club de duel. Et j'aimerais bien que tu vois cela afin de connaître ce qui t'attends plus tard.

Jeni se raidit d'un coup. Ses canines sortent légèrement. Si elle avait été une louve, ses poils se seraient dressés. Elle dit oui, sachant très bien se protéger à présent. Elle suit donc le directeur pour en savoir plus sur ce fameux club. Mais Merlin lui lance un avertissement car il a vu les dents pointues de sa protégée.

- Ne faites pas de bêtise.

- Pourquoi j'en ferais. J'ai une raison selon vous?

Le fantôme sent la colère dans le coeur de la femme. Mais se dit qu'elle seule devra apprendre à calmer le volcan en elle. Et surtout, une revanche sur l'acte odieux de ce sorcier ne serait que justice.


	41. Le club partie 2

**Voilà la suite que vous attendez. Comment Jeni va-t-elle se venger! J'ai peur que cela ne vous suffise pas donc il y aura deux fragments. Voilà le premier^^ Le deuxième viendra plus tard.**

* * *

><p>Le soir venue, à huit heures, Jenifael se rend vers la grande salle et aperçoit les élèves qui ont décidé de venir voir ce club. Il y a un monde pas possible et les grandes tables ont toutes disparues à la place d'une estrade dorée. Celle-ci est installée contre un mur et des milliers de chandelles l'éclairent. Les élèves sont tous agglutinés là, la baguette en main et remplient d'excitation. La magicienne préfère rester un peu planquée. Non pas qu'elle a peur de Lockhart, mais surtout par peur de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même est de créer un immense cyclone dans la pièce. Elle voit alors Hermione qui la voit et lui fait bonjour de la tête. Elle vient vers elle.<p>

- Salut, pourquoi tu viens là?

- Dumbledore m'a dit que cela pourrait mettre utile au cas où. Les frères de Ron ne sont pas là?

- Non. En fait ceux ne sont que les premières et deuxièmes années qui sont inscrits. Puisque nous sommes encore enfants et donc plus faibles en quelques sortes.

- Je vois bien où tu veux en venir.

- Tu viens, Ron et Harry sont là-bas.

Sans avoir le temps de répliquer qu'elle est bien là ou elle est, Jeni se retrouve en première place devant l'estrade. Elle entend Hermione émettre des suppositions quand au prof va qui leur apprendre le duel. Harry espère que ce n'est pas Lockhart. Mais à la grande déception de l'élu, il apparaît vêtu d'une robe violette et accompagné de Rogue. Tous deux voient la magicienne vêtu de blanc, comme à son habitude. Elle regarde Gilderoy en lui lançant un regard meurtrier puis Rogue avec un regard empli de défis. Lockhart aborde son habituel sourire charmeur, qui fait hérisser les cheveux de Jenifael.

- Approchez, approchez! Tout le monde me voit, tout le monde m'entend? Parfait!

Jeni serre ses bras en essayant de calmer ses nerfs sous haute tension. « **Bien sur qu'on te voit espèce d'imbécile. Bordel faut que je me calme sinon la tempête va apparaître. **» Il continue de parler en expliquant la raison de la création de ce club. Il en profite pour faire sa pub arrachant un grognement d'exaspération à la princesse. Puis il montre le professeur Rogue et l'énervement de la femme tombe d'un coup en voyant la mine de Rogue. Il a un rictus effrayant. « **Comme un loup qui s'apprête à attaquer son ennemi. **» Elle se demande comment l'autre guignol garde son sang-froid alors que le maître des potions est prêt à exploser.

Les deux hommes s'avancent l'un vers l'autre et se placent face à face. Ils se saluent, Lockhart faisant des moulinets avec ses mains, et Rogue se contentant d'un signe de tête agacé. Il lance un rapide regard à la femme. Jeni n'aime pas ce regard qui n'est pas pour elle mais pour Lily. Un regard de jeune homme qui se languit. « **Je crois que, je préfèrerai me battre contre toi histoire de lire ton esprit. **» Les duellistes se relèvent, leurs baguettes prêtes. Comme des épées. Lockart continu son discours.

- Comme vous le voyez, nos baguettes sont en position de combat réglementaire. Lorsque nous aurons compté trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer son adversaire.

Harry murmure son désaccord. Jeni, quand à elle, en rajoute une couche en disant qu'elle préfèrerait voir Lockhart que Rogue en morceaux. Le trio la regarde médusé. Elle fait un sourire de malice et ils se détendent en voyant que ce n'est qu'une simple plaisanterie.

- Un...Deux...Trois!

Ils brandissent leurs baguettes. Rogue s'écrit le premier.

- Expelliarmus!

Un éclair aveuglant de couleur rouge sort de la baguette et projette Lokhart au bas de l'estrade contre le mur. Le dos contre la pierre, il glisse et s'affaisse par terre. Les Serpentards sont aux anges et applaudissent leurs responsable. Quand à Hermi, elle est choquée. Elle demande à ma magicienne.

- Tu crois qu'il est blessé?

- Non. Il a la caboche si dur que cela m'étonnerait.

- Dur?

- C'est un rocher. Mais il lui manque un peu de cerveau. La seule chose qu'il sait faire, c'est remplir ses pulsions.

Hermione la regarde les sourcils froncés. Ne comprenant pas. Jeni fait un haussement d'épaule. Hermi est encore jeune pour savoir ce que la femme veut dire. Le prof se relève tant bien que mal. Puis il déclare avec un sourire charmeur.

- Et voilà! Excellente démonstration! Il s'agit là d'un sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette. C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça professeur Rogue. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

Rogue lui lance un regard assassin mais il est stoppé par la magicienne qui craque. Devant l'air hautain de Lockhart. Elle se met sur l'estrade et lui déclare avec la voix la plus forte qu'elle possède.

- Vraiment! Moi je n'en suis pas si sûre de votre soi-disant théorie. Prouvez-le en vous battant contre une apprentie magicienne!

Le professeur de défense ne s'attend pas cela. Il pensait pouvoir la séduire en jouant les héros vaincues. Mais c'est plutôt le contraire. Il lui sourit.

- Vous venez de dire vous-même que vous êtes apprentie. Je pourrai vous blesser Miss.

- Je me doutais bien que vous sortiriez une excuse bidon comme celle-là. Et moi je vous réponds par un défis. Avez-vous peur d'affronter une apprentie?

Cette fois le prof est bloqué. Il ne peut pas dire non. Car cela ruinerait sa réputation. Alors il se lève et monte sur l'estrade. En croisant Rogue, il lui dit de les laisser. Le maître des potions acquiesce et passe vers Jenifael. Il la regarde. Avec défis mêlé de peur. Puis il rejoint les Serpentard. La femme pose son regard sur Lockhart. Sa baguette est posée en position de combat. La femme place ses mains l'une contre l'autre sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux deviennent couleur de l'or. Les élèves ont le souffle coupé. C'est comme si le soleil avait pris place dans ses iris. La baguette du professeur tremble. Lui aussi est ébloui par ses yeux. Mais il prononce la formule de stupéfiction.

- Stupéfix!

Mais le sort ricoche contre un bouclier. Le bouclier des cieux. La femme a appris à le conjurer sans incantation bien avant sa découverte du vent. La femme tend sa main droite. Elle parle en une douce mélodie.

- Vent des coeurs, vent des airs, oh je t'en conjure, repousse mon ennemi!

La main prend la couleur transparente. Harry murmure.

- C'est incroyable.

La fierté brûle le coeur de la femme. Le vent l'entoure en protection puis se lance contre le prof de défense. Elle le fait tournoyer comme une toupie dans les airs. Les élèves rient tous devant ce spectacle. Puis Hermione crie à la magicienne de cesser. Pour ne pas l'offenser, elle coupe sa magie d'un coup et Lockhart atterrit sur les fesses. Il se relève, les joues rouges de honte. Mais il sourit.

- Vous avez gagné. Mais je vous ai laissé faire. Je suis un gentleman Miss.

- Ça aussi, je n'en suis pas sûre.

- Bien bien, après cette démonstration c'est à vous les élèves.

Jenifael s'en va en arrière. Mais Lockhart lui lance un sortilège dans le dos. Le problème, c'est que la femme a encre sa protection du vent qui repousse le sortilège et fait un geste violent de la main transparente. Le vent renvoit Lockhart comme Rogue l'a fait. En bas de l'estrade contre un mur. Elle pivote et déclare.

- Je le savais. Vous êtes un lâche. On ne s'attaque pas à quelqu'un quand il a le dos tourné.

- Je vous présente mes excuse. J'ai agit sur ordre du directeur.

- Vraiment?

- Oui princesse.

Par ce terme, la colère de la femme s'estompe. Il venait enfin de reconnaître sa supériorité. Elle descend de l'estrade et rejoint le trio. Malgré sa réticence, Hermi l'applaudit et tous les élèves font de même. Draco est ébahit devant la majestueuse magie dont a fait preuve la princesse. Oh point de ressentir du remord quand il l'a traité de sang-de-bourbe il y a un an. Severus ne la regarde pas. Mais se dirige vers le trio.

- Potter, vous allez affronté monsieur Malefoy.

L'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup et une tension monte. Les deux garçons se défient. Harry veut montrer à la princesse que lui aussi est un sorcier puissant. Ils montent sur l'estrade et se saluent de la tête très rapidement. Malefoy lance le sortilège « Rictusempra » qui touche le ventre de Harry. Il est plié en deux, sa respiration sifflante. Mais l'élu risposte avec un sortilège de Chatouillis faisant tomber son adversaire à terre. Lockhart s'énerve.

- J'ai dit désarmer rien d'autre!

Draco envoie un autre sort à Harry qui lui fait trembler les jambes en une danse effrénée. Les autrs duels se passent avec la même frénésie. Les deux professeurs s'approchent de leurs protégés. Rogue murmure un sort à l'oreille de Malefoy, énervant Jenifael. "**Non mais c'est de la triche!**" Elle est restée dans un coin de la pièce à l'abri. Le blond pointe sa baguette est lance « Serpensortia ». Un serpent noir se dresse sur toute sa hauteur, prêt à mordre. La foule recule aussitôt. Mais Jeni reste proche d'Harry. Les mains couleur du vent. Rogue les voit et ce dirige vers le duo.

- Ne bougez pas Potter, je vais vous en débarrasser...

- Je m'en occupe.

Lockhart pointe sa baguette sur le serpent. Une explosion retentit et le serpent s'envole dans les airs avant de retomber à terre. Furieux. Le reptile se tortille et se dirige vers Justin Finch-Fletchley les crocs à l'extérieur. Poussé par un instinct très étrange, Harry se lance vers le serpent et lui dit d'arrêter. Le serpent retombe sur le sol, l'angoisse de l'élu disparaît d'un coup. Il regarde alors Justin et se surprend de l'air furieux et apeuré de celui-ci.

- A quoi tu joues!

Avant qu'Harry ne réponde, l'enfant tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Ron tire la manche de Harry après que Rogue est fait disparaître le serpent tout en regardant l'élu avec des yeux très étrange.

- Viens, on s'en va.

La main d'Hermione prend celle de Jenifael et ensemble ils sortent de la grande salle.


	42. Le secret de ma magie partie 1

**Salut à tous, je vais poster l'une des questions, qui, j'en sûre, vous taraude l'esprit tout comme l'héroine. Elle sera en deux ou trois parties. Je ne sais pas encore. on verra selon la longueur. Donc première partie!**

* * *

><p>Le groupe atteint la salle commune de Griffondor et Ron s'écrit.<p>

- Tu es un Fourchelang! Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit!

- Un quoi?

- Fourchelang. Tu parles la langue des serpents.

- Je sais, c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive.

Il leur explique qu'avant son entrée dans le monde magique, il est allé au zoo et à libéré un serpent magiquement d'une cage car le reptile n'avait jamais vu le Brésil. Il dit ensuite.

- Tout le monde doit l'avoir non?

- Oh non, certainement pas.

Cette fois c'est Hermione qui parle.

- Ce n'est pas un don très répandu et c'est une mauvaise chose, Harry.

- En quoi empêcher un serpent répugnant d'attaquer Justin est si mauvais!

- C'est ce que tu lui as dit!

- Mais oui! Tu ne l'as pas entendu?

- J'ai entendu le fourchelang.

- Et en quoi c'est mauvais!

- Tout simplement parce que la célébrité de Salazar Serpentard vient du pouvoir qu'il avait de parler au serpent. C'est pour cela que la maison Serpentard est symbolisé par un serpent. Et maintenant tout le monde va croire que tu es l'un de ses arrière-arrière-arrière petit fils.

- Mais c'est faux!

- Tu auras du mal à le prouver. Il a vécu il y a des milliers d'années tu pourrais très bien être son descendant.

Le pauvre élu ressent comme une sensation d'être insulté. Jenifael, qui est restée silencieuse, déclare avec douceur.

- Tu sais, moi j'ai compris ce que tu as dit. Que tu sois ou pas fourchelang, cela ne m'empêche pas de voir le courage en toi. Tu n'as rien avoir avec les Serpentard.

Sur ce, la femme quitte le trio pour rejoindre sa tour. Une fois arrivée, elle monte à l'étage au dessus, là où elle a une vue imprenable sur le lac et les montagnes environnantes. Elle s'assoie et laisse le vent faire voler ses cheveux lui arrivant à l'épaule. Elle parle pour elle-même.

- Harry est un fourchelang. Comme l'était Salazar. Ginny a changé. Elle est devenue très solitaire. Mais pas dans le bon sens comme moi. Je sens le noir en elle. Quand à moi, la grande magicienne, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai acquis mes dons. Ou du moins ce qui s'est passée.

Jenifael s'allonge par terre et regarde les étoiles. Elles brillent énormément. Comme si les ténèbres n'ont toujours pas pris possession du monde. Les paupières de la princesse se ferment. Et son âme rejoint le monde des rêves.

Dans la conscience de la princesse.

_Je suis à nouveau chez moi. Dans une forêt qui est la mienne. Comme la louve, je sillonne cet endroit à la recherche de la naissance de mes dons. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçois une femme, non deux. La première a les yeux bleu-d'or, et l'autre d'un vert qui sont la copie conforme de ceux d'Harry. Kira et Lily? La rousse, Lily, sourit de bonheur. Elle est jolie. Bien plus jolie que moi. Ou alors c'est la gentillesse et le courage que je ressens en moi qui la qualifie de belle. Elle vient vers moi et me prend la main. Elle est froide. Si froide comme celle d'un mort._

_- Vous êtes Lily Potter._

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors que vous êtes morte?_

_- C'est une bonne question. Mais je crois que tu connais la réponse non?_

_- Si. Enfin je crois. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer._

_- Je peux t'aider. En libérant la louve et ta magie enfermée dans la louve, tu as permis à la reine et à moi-même de nous scinder à nouveau. L'apparence que tu vois, c'est ma magie qui va disparaître au fur et à mesure que tu comprendras tes origines. Et c'est cette nuit que je partirai pour de bon rejoindre mon mari et mon enveloppe fantomatique. _

_Oui, elle a raison. Je peux le voir. Ses jambes sont comme enveloppée de la lumière de la forêt. Mais en fait, elle disparaît. Mais pas la reine. Pourquoi? Kira prend mon autre main et touche mon front avec son autre main de libre._

_- Parce que tant que ceci sera sur ton front, mon âme devra rester encore dans ce lieu. Afin de t'introniser reine quand le moment sera venu. Il me semble que, malgré ton âme de feu, tu parviens à te calmer._

_- Sans doute. Mais il y a encore de la colère en moi. _

_- Je sais. À présent laisse-nous t'amener quinze ans en arrière. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres est arrivé à son apogée. Et que les nôtres ont tous été tués à part moi. _

_- Je vous suis._

_Une intense lueur et un vent puissant nous entoure. Je ne vois plus rien. Puis tout s'arrête. Je me retrouve dans le bureau du directeur. Mais 15 ans en arrière._

À Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se décide à aller voir Justin. Il ne le trouve nul part dans le château alors, le soir, il se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Mais il ne trouve qu'une bande de Poufsouffle en train de parler de lui. L'un d'eux, un certain Ernie, déclare qu'il a conseillé à Justin de rester dans le dortoir afin qu'Harry ne s'en prenne pas à lui. Mais Hannah, une fille aux nattes blonde, pense toujours que l'élu est très gentil et qu'elle ne le croit pas capable de faire ce genre de chose. La discussion tourne ensuite au fait de la totale incompréhension du fait qu'Harry ait pu survivre au seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'il était bébé. Ne pouvant plus entendre ce genre de délire, il quitte la bibliothèque après avoir tenté désespérément d'éclairer le groupe sur son innocence. Il monte les marches en direction de son dortoir, le coeur en pièce quand, une fois encore, il tombe au mauvais moment. Justin est étendu sur le sol. Pétrifié. Mais le fantôme Nick, a lui aussi subi l'attaque du monstre. Peeves arrive sur les lieux et hurle de toutes ses forces. Là, le prof McGonagall regarde avec tristesse le spectacle puis Harry. L'élu la suit donc au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça.

- Je suis navré Potter, mais ceci n'est plus de mon ressort. Sorbet citron.

La statut, devant le duo, se met à tourner et Harry y prend place. Puis elle se remet à tourner et l'enfant se retrouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il est ébahit devant tant de portrait et d'objet magique. Il aperçoit Fumsek sur un perchoir. Le pauvre oiseau a un aspect misérable.

- Qu'est-ce que!

Harry recule, le coeur battant et cogne le bureau avec son dos. Fumsek vient de se tranformer en boule de feu. Après quelques secondes, il ne reste de lui que de la cendre. La porte du bureau s'ouvre et le directeur vient d'entrer. La mine sombre.

- P...professeur, votre oiseau, il a pris feu et je n'ai rien pu faire!

Mais à la grande surprise d'Harry, le directeur sourit.

- Le moment était venu. Il avait une mine épouvantable ces derniers temps. Je lui ai dit de faire quelquechose. Fumsek est un phoenix Harry. Au moment de leur mort, ils s'enflamment et ils renaissent ensuite de leurs cendres.

À cet instant, l'élu voit un minuscule oisillon sortir sa tête des cendres.

- C'est dommage que tu l'aies vu le jour de sa combustion. La plupart du temps, il est très joli, avec un magnifique plumage rouge et or. Les phoenix sont des créatures fascinantes, ils peuvent porter de lourdes charges et leurs larmes ont de grands pouvoirs de guérisons. Tout comme leurs grandes loyautés.

- Jeni souhaite guérir les gens. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas comme votre oiseau.

- Parfois, il arrive que deux deviennent un, ou bien que l'un devienne l'autre par magie.

Devant cette incompréhension totale de l'élu, une porte s'ouvre et Hagrid vient d'entrer.

Dans la conscience de la princesse.

_Je suis en compagnie de Lily et Kira. Elles me montrent une scène bien étrange. La sorcière a son corps qui commence à disparaître un peu plus. Ma main serre la sienne. Par peur pour elle. Mais elle sourit. Comme si cela ne la gêne nullement._

_- Concentre-toi sur notre souvenir que sur moi._

_- Oui._

_Jenifael regarde la scène comme si elle se trouve devant un film à la télé. Mais sous ses pieds. Lily et Kira sont devant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Les deux femmes sont habillées en tenues discrètes. Même Kira. Elle porte un simple jean et un chemiser bleu. Seuls ses yeux trompent sa race. Elles sont en compagnie de James, de Dumbledore et d'autres personnes que Jeni ne reconnaît pas. Un homme très beau, aux yeux aussi noirs que ces cheveux. Le coeur de la magicienne se remplit d'amour malgré elle. L'autre est un homme brun vêtu de vêtement d'occasion. Son corps semble faible mais pas ses yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Enfin il y a une femme ressemblant étrangement à Neville. Celle-ci s'avance devant le bureau et regarde Kira avec des lèvres pincées._

_- Vous! Pourquoi êtes-vous là. N'en avez-vous pas fait assez! Avec votre résonance brisée!_

_- Ceci est mon problème, Alice Lontdubat. Et je suis ici pour remédier à ce contretemps. _

_- Mais, comment?_

_Dumbledore lève sa main. _

_- Nous sommes ici afin d'aider la reine à protéger la nature de Lord Voldemord. Et pour cela, nous devons mettre nos sentiments de côté._

_- Mais, elle est le coeur jumelé de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !_

_Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Kira et Voldemord! Résonnent ensemble!_


	43. Le secret de la magie partie 2

**Bon, finalement je fais parties. C'est mieux selon moi. A vous d'en juger une fois cette partie et la dernière à venir de posté^^. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Je regarde la reine qui est près de moi. Mais elle semble comme hypnotisée par la scène. Je lui poserai toutes les questions qui me viennent après.<em>

_Le directeur affiche son sourire toujours aussi étonnant._

_- En effet. Mais vous savez tous que sa majesté a brisé elle-même le lien. En entraînant par là une perte irrémédiable d'une grande partie de ses dons élémentaires. _

_- Oui. C'est vrai. Mais elle a tout de même renforcé ceux de cet homme._

_- Je n'ai pas eu le choix._

_C'est Kira qui parle._

_- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon âme aurait été pervertie. Et cela, je ne le devais pas. Pas avec ma prophétie ultime._

_- Et c'est de cela dont nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis. À présent expliquez votre altesse._

_- Bien Dumbledore. Il faut que vous sachiez que cette prophétie est une hymne très rare. Les sorciers ne doivent pas l'entendre. Mais, au vue des évènements, elle est la seule à pouvoir aider notre monde. Donc, je vous en conjure, gardez la secrète à jamais._

_Tous les membres tiennent parole. Kira récite la prophétie. Celle qui émane de sa propre existence._

_- Dès que les ténèbres seront au firmament, deux opposés seront réunis pour donner naissance à deux autres espoirs de lumière. Mais pour cela, les opposés devront sacrifié le plus précieux des trésors._

_Une fois terminée, les sorciers restent silencieux. La reine se tourne vers Lily et lui prend la main. Puis celle de James._

_- Tous deux, vous avez en vous l'un de ces espoirs. L'enfant que tu porteras Lily, sera l'une de ces lumières. _

_- Je le sais. Ou du moins c'est toi que me l'as dit avec tes visions de l'avenir._

_- Tu sais que tu souffriras de cette guerre. Pourtant tu es résolue. Vous l'êtes?_

_Les deux sorciers font oui de la tête. Mais les autres membres ne comprennent pas. Alors Kira s'explique._

_- Les deux opposés, sont la magicienne et la sorcière. Lily et moi. Et les deux espoirs, il s'agit de l'enfant que portera Lily. Quand au deuxième, j'ignore de qui il s'agira car seul l'incantation ultime donnera naissance à la magie de cette personne._

_Alice demande, avec angoisse._

_- Et le sacrifice ultime? Ne me dites-pas que cette double incantation va vous faire mourir!_

_- Non, non ce n'est pas cela qui nous tuera. J'ignore quelle sera ce sacrifice. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis prête à tous donner pour garder une lumière dans ce monde. Ces deux espoir qui porteront la lumière. _

_- Je vois. Et c'est pour cela que vous avez demandé une telle réunion. Pour nous mettre au courant. De la naissance de ces personnes._

_- De l'une de ces personnes. Il est possible que la deuxième soit une humaine déjà née. Mais sans don particulier._

_- Très bien. Si James et Lily sont consentants, alors que devons-nous faire reine Kira?_

_C'est le directeur qui vient de poser la question. La reine lâche les mains des deux sorciers et prend celle du directeur. Elle semble résolue._

_- Il faudra une salle proche des étoiles. Il faudra que les sorciers ici présent y soient et murmurent en même temps que Lily et moi l'incantation ultime. Lily et moi devront être vêtu de blanc. Lily devra pointer sa baguette sur moi et moi je devrais tendre les mains vers elle. Quand la lune sera au dessus de nous, nous procèderons à l'union des deux magies. Pour donner naissance aux deux espoirs._

_- Quand cette magie opèrera-t-elle?_

_- Immédiatement après les années de repos pour l'humain ou l'humaine sans magie et plus tard pour le sorcier. _

_- Très bien. Quand devons-nous être présent?_

_La femme baisse les yeux puis regarde les sorciers._

_- Tout de suite._

_La surprise générale fait place à l'angoisse et à la colère. L'homme en noir déclare._

_- Pourquoi nous le dire que maintenant! Pourquoi pas avant!_

_James prend le bras de l'homme et dit._

_- Sirius, Lily et moi avons déjà été préparés à cela bien avant cette réunion. Depuis au moins une année._

_- Et Dumbledore!_

_- Tout comme toi, il ne le sait que maintenant._

_- Traitresse!_

_- Calme-toi Sirius, il ne sert plus à rien de te mettre en colère. La reine nous a dit la vérité. Et cela, nous devons en être reconnaissant._

_- Remus, si toi aussi tu es calme, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous faire changer d'avis. Mais en tout cas, écoute-moi saleté de reine ingrate, quoique tu fasses, jamais je ne ferai confiance à l'autre qui va acquérir la magie ainsi!_

_La femme garde son calme comme si ne rien n'était. Elle se lève et demande au directeur de les amener à cette salle._

A Poudlard dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Hagrid surgit, le regard flamboyant, son passe-montagne relevé sur ses cheveux hirsutes, et tenant toujours le coq mort à la main. Il dit précipitamment.

- Ce n'est pas Harry qui a fait cela professeur Dumbledore, j'ai parlé avec lui quelques secondes avant qu'on ne découvre ce malheureux garçon. Il n'aurait jamais eu le temps de...

Dumbledore essai de dire quelque chose mais Hagrid continu de tempêter en faisant des moulinets avec son coq qui répand des plumes un peu partout dans le bureau.

- C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui. Je suis prêt à le jurer devant le ministre de la magie en personne s'il le faut...

- Hagrid je...

- Ce n'est pas lui le coupable. Je sais bien que Harry n'aurais jamais...

- Hagrid! Je ne crois pas que Harry soit coupable.

- Ah, dans ce cas j'attendrais dehors, Monsieur le directeur.

Le demi-géant quitte le bureau d'un air embarrassé. Harry demande alors avec plein d'espoir.

- Vous ne me croyez pas coupable?

- Non Harry, je ne le crois pas. Mais je veux quand même te parler.

Inquiet, l'enfant attend. Le directeur l'observe en silence, les mains jointes en accent circonflexe.

- Je voudrais savoir Harry, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu voudrais me faire part. Quelque soit le sujet.

L'élu ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il pense au cri de Malefoy : « Bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe! » et au polynectar qui bouillonne dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Puis il pense à la voix désincarnée qu'il a entendue à deux reprises et se souvient de ce que Ron a dit : « Entendre des voix ce n'est pas bon signe, même dans le monde des sorciers. » Il pense aussi à ce que tout le monde dit de lui et sa crainte grandissante d'être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à Salazar Serpentard. Et sa dernière peur, datant d'aujourd'hui comme quoi la princesse a disparu. Puis il répond.

- Non, professeur, il n'y a rien.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux y aller.

Harry laisse la place à Hagrid qui referme la porte. Lui, par contre, exprimant sa peur.

- Dites-moi monsieur le directeur, savez-vous ou est Jeni?

- Oui, ici.

Il agit sa baguette et une porte invible s'ouvre, révélant la femme endormie dans un cocon de lumière. Hagrid n'en croit pas ses yeux et demande.

- Mais, que lui arrive-t-il?

- Je crois, qu'elle est en train de visualiser un souvenir très important qui dure relativement longtemps. Je soupçonne qu'elle voit la vérité sur la naissance de ces dons.

- Est-ce dangereux?

- Non. Mais elle risque d'être en colère contre moi.

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien attendez avec moi Hagrid et vous le saurez. Si c'est bien ce souvenir.

Les deux hommes prennent place sur des sièges et commencent à patienter en regardant la femme magicienne dormir.


	44. Le secret de ma magie partie 3

**Et voilà, vous allez assister à la naissance de la magie de Jenifael. J'espère que cette scène sera à votre goût^^.**

* * *

><p><em>Le groupe se rend à Poudlard, dans la salle d'astronomie. La pièce la plus élevée du château. Le directeur sort sa baguette et fait disparaître les tables et les chaises ainsi que les télescopes. Puis le toit s'ouvre, révélant un ciel étoilé et la lune, à encore une heure de l'apogée du ciel. La reine enlève son manteau et pose un grand sac. Elle retire tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Des bougies qu'elle place en un cercle pour entourer deux personnes. Puis elle donne une robe à Lily. Les femmes se changent dans un coin à l'abri des regards. James aide sa femme.<em>

_- As-tu peur?_

_- Un peu. Mais tu es là, et pour moi cela est le plus important._

_- Lily. Je t'en prie, si tu as peur renonces. _

_- Où est passé le griffondor qui n'avait peur de rien? _

_- Quelque part ici. (James montre son coeur) Mais le mari a tout de même peur de la reine._

_- Toi? Peur d'elle? James, elle a rompu le lien qu'elle avait avec lui. Elle nous a dit le futur. Elle ne nous trahira jamais. Je le sais, je le sens._

_- Bon, et bien, si tu es prête alors moi aussi._

_- Je le suis._

_Lily sort de sa cachette en embrassant son époux. Détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Elle porte la robe blanche qui descend à par terre et a les cheveux détachès. La reine sort à son tour, elle a la même robe que Lily et ses cheveux sont aussi détachés. Mais son visage est aussi glacé que d'habitude. Elle se place au centre du cercle et invite Lily à la rejoindre. Après un dernier entrelacement avec James, la rousse rejoint la reine dans le cercle. Kira lève les mains, qui s'entourent de lumière rouge, et les bougies s'allument toutes. Elle regarde le ciel. La lune est au firmament. Elle déclare._

_- C'est le moment. Vous connaissez l'incantation. Sorciers, tendez vos baguettes autour de nous. _

_Chaque sorciers se placent au milieu de chaque bougies. Puis le rituel commence. Lily place sa baguette en face de la reine et la reine place ses mains en face de Lily. Les deux femmes entonnent l'incantation avec une voix plus forte que les sorciers autour._

_- Oh magicienne, oh sorcière, que la magie qui..._

_- ...coule dans vos veines, protège la..._

_- ...nature de celui qui pourrit le monde..._

_- ...par de la magie noire..._

_La baguette de Lily s'illumine de l'intérieur, d'une couleur blanche. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache ce qui va se passer, elle est surprise. Les mains de la reine brille aussi._

_- ...Que de par vos deux sacrifices..._

_- ...les deux naissants..._

_- ...la magicienne qui ne possède pas de magie..._

_- ...et le sorcier qui le sera de naissance..._

_- ...soient à nouveau relié par…_

_- ...un don différent de la résonance..._

_- … qui les maintiendra ensemble..._

_- ...sans être un..._

_- ...Que l'incantation se révèle..._

_- ...et que la fille humaine reçoive la magie de l'union..._

_- ...afin de renforcer les dons du ciel qu'elle possède déjà..._

_- ...et que le garçon soit l'épée..._

_- ...qui détruira avec son aide..._

_- ...le seigneur des ténèbres!_

_La baguette de Lily envoie un laser de lumière aux mains de la reine. Celles-ci se dématérialisent en poussières d'étoile ainsi que le reste du corps de la reine. Il ne reste rien d'autre une sphère dorée. Les bougies s'éteignent à cause d'une violente bourrasque et les sorciers regardent la boule de lumière, dont une infime partie se scinde et pénètre dans le ventre de Lily. Puis l'autre sphère se met à dire avec la voix de Kira._

_- Je me rends auprès de la fille. J'ai sacrifié mes dernières forces, ne gâchez rien sorciers. À présent je m'en vais dormir dans l'arbre qui m'appelle au delà des mers. Adieu._

_La sphère disparaît d'un coup, laissant Lily et les sorciers seuls. Elle arrive dans un arbre que je reconnais. Elle est chez moi. L'arbre se meurt quand la sphère y pénètre. Puis, quelques dizaines d'années plus tard, je me vois en train de frapper l'arbre avec colère. La sphère à l'intérieur se réveille grâce au contact entre l'arbre et moi-même. La sphère attire mon corps à l'intérieur de l'arbre et communique avec mon autre moi. Puis elle fonce dans mon corps qui se recroqueville en un foetus. La magie de Lily bloque mon caractère orageux et la reine pénètre dans mon corps de mon autre moi. Puis plus rien. C'est fini._

_Je suis à nouveau dans le monde sans vide. Kira me regarde d'un air navré et Lily..._

_- Lily Potter! Ne partez-pas! Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris!_

_- Pourtant si je disparais, c'est que tu viens de comprendre._

_Je ne vois presque plus la mère d'Harry. Elle est flou. Elle me prend encore ma main et me murmure de tendres paroles, me rassurant qu'elle sera toujours quelques parts en moi et en son fils. Et que peut-être que je la reverrai. Elle est partie. Je ne suis que devant la reine. Ma question traverse mes lèvres._

_- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que le seigneur noir et vous étiez liés?_

_- Parce que tu n'avais pas encore conscience de la résonance, jeune femme. Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus?_

_- Lors de mon intronisation. Vous avez raison. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la résonance à cette époque. Mais pourquoi lui?_

_- Pour le moment tu as suffisamment d'informations pour te calmer un peu. Mais je te promets de te dire ce que tu as besoin de savoir que plus tard. Éveilles-toi à présent._

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le cocon de lumière se brise d'un seul coup, les yeux de la magicienne s'ouvrent et elle se relève. Elle pose sa main droite contre sa tempe. Essayant de voir à nouveau le monde car elle est encore un peu sonnée. La voix de Dumbledore l'aide à revenir à elle.

- Miss Loquas, allez-vous bien?

- Ça va. Je vois mieux maintenant. Mais!

Elle se relève, et ses crocs s'allongent. Ses yeux deviennent or, laissant la louve parler de colère à sa place. Seulement, un choc électrique calme ça haine, lui brûlant le front durant plus d'une minute. Le diadème s'est réveillé devant ses pulsions de colère. Une fois la colère devenue moins virulente, les crocs disparaissent mais les yeux sont encore remplis d'or ténébreuse. Jeni hurle de toutes ses forces son mécontentement, tenant encore le col du directeur avec ses mains, ou plutôt ses griffes.

- Pourquoi! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit comment est née ma magie! Vous le saviez!

Mais le directeur reste tout sourire, apaisant malgré elle, les sentiments de la femme. À la place de la colère, il reste un grand vide.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi. N'est-ce pas.

Le directeur pose sa main sur celle de Jenifael. Les larmes tombent. Ses mains, les griffes ont disparu, lâchent le col du directeur. Elle se met à genou et met ses mains sur son visage. Hagrid déclare avec compassion.

- Si le professeur Dumbledore ne t'a pas dit cela, c'est qu'il avait une raison. Je suis sûre qu'il a confiance en toi. Comme moi je le suis.

- Hagrid dit vrai princesse. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit car je savais que sa majesté Kira vous aurez dévoilé ce souvenir.

Jenifael relève la tête. Le directeur continu.

- Et puis je vous fais confiance. Je suis certain que je peux vous confier ma vie sans risque. Malgré votre caractère enflammé assez inattendu de la part d'une aspirante.

La femme se relève et serre ses bras contre elle. Elle hoche la tête et dit avec une voix faible.

- Je vois bien de quoi vous voulez parler. La froideur de la reine Kira. À chaque fois que je la regarde, il n'y a qu'une seule expression. Même avec ses sourires. Juste un profond gouffre sans émotions. Rien. Même monsieur-pas-drôle a des émotions. Alors qu'elle, ce n'est qu'un glaçon.

- En effet, mais sachez que ces émotions sont la définition même des magiciennes. Reine ou princesse.

- Alors je suis hors-norme. De toute façon c'est normal vu que je ne suis qu'une moldu avec des pouvoirs acquis par Lily et Kira... Mais une seconde!

- Oui?

- Firenze m'a dévoilé l'ancêtre commun des sorciers et des magiciennes. Dans ce cas, avec l'incantation ultime de Kira et de Lily, ne suis-je pas une sorte d'inquisitrice? Parce que la magie de Lily et les mains magiques de la reine ont fusionné non?

- En effet. Mais calmez-vous. (_Jenifael s'apprêtait crier)_Sa majesté semble avoir uni les deux magies dans le but d'unir Harry à vous par le lien que possédaient jadis les inquisitrices.

- Quel genre de lien?

- Juste une émanation de sentiments. La protection de Lily pour son fils en est une.

- À, comme ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, quand Harry a failli se faire attaquer par Voldemord dans la forêt mais que, quand je l'ai touché, ma magie a été enclenchée sans que j'en donne l'ordre.

- En effet. Mais vous êtes bel et bien magicienne.

- J'ai compris. Hagrid, merci pour votre confiance. je...j'en ai besoin.

Le demi-géant prend Jeni dans ses bras au point de lui briser les os. Puis la relâche. La jeune femme quitte le duo pour retourner dans sa chambre. Mais avant elle, dit à Dumbledore.

- J'ai trouvé un secret. Mais il en reste un que j'ignore et qui me tracasse. Celui du coeur lié au mien.


	45. La chambre et le vent 1 : Examen P1

**Nous arrivons à la dernière phase de la deuxième année où ce sera comme une série. Voilà deux autres chapitres qui font avancer l'histoire de la Chambre des secrets mêlée à un examen pratique. Le premier ce sera plus la chambre de mise en avant et le deuxième plus l'examen. Donc voilà. Bonne lecture pour ce premier passage.**

* * *

><p>Les semaines passent très vite et la jeune femme passe son temps à améliorer ses dons dans le but de pouvoir devenir une magicienne aussi expérimentée que possible. Pourquoi? Et bien tout simplement parce que le professeur de défense recommence à lui tourner autour comme une sangsue. Alors pour l'éviter autant que possible, Jenifael reste dans sa salle de classe aussi longtemps que possible à tenter de trouver des techniques alliant le vent avec ou sans nouvelles incantations.<p>

Noël arrive, et la femme peut enfin se détendre. Lockhart n'est pas là durant ces vacances. Elle se balade dans le château après afin de diriger les plats qu'elle a pris deux fois du festin. Là, elle croise Malefoy qui détourne les yeux. Mais il est forcé de la regarder quand celle-ci lui dit bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Vous faites quoi au juste?

- La même chose que toi Draco. Je me promène.

- Ah?

- Oui, tu veux quelque chose?

- Ben...en fait je...

- Tu veux venir avec moi?

Cette question fait rougir le serpentard comme une pivoine. Il fait oui de la tête et ajoute.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas. À cause de Potter et de l'année dernière.

Jeni regrette sa franchise. Mais elle tente tout de même de faire preuve de gentillesse.

- Si, mais je crois que repartir du début c'est mieux non?

Le sourire sincère empêche Malefoy de parler. Jenifael souhaite lire ses pensées devant cette réaction plus qu'étrange quand elle est rompue par Percy Weasley, qui aborde le duo.

- Et! vous ne devez pas vous promener à cette heure!

Malefoy redevient « normal », et ce met à dire des méchancetés.

- Oh, on dirait que le petit chien-chien souhaite me mettre une retenue. Mais je te signales qu'il y a une majeur avec moi crétin de Weasley!

Jenifael ne se retient pas et donne une gifle à l'enfant qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Même Percy est stupéfait.

- Alors là, c'est le pompon! Moi qui croyait que ton éducation est la seule responsable de tes façons de penser, mais j'ai eu tort. Tu es infecte avec tout le monde où quoi! Apprends la politesse et la sagesse avant de te croire plus fort que les autres. Gamin prétentieux!

Malefoy a une grosse trace de main sur la joue, et il part en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Car son coeur vient d'en prendre un coup. Seulement, quand il voit Crabbe et Goyle, il cache ses yeux rougis en prenant le masque du type super cool.

Du côté de Jenifael.

Elle se rend compte que du remord monte en elle. Percy s'en rend compte et déclare.

- Tu as eu raison de faire ce geste. Malefoy a été odieux.

- Oui. Mais de là à lui coller une gifle. Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air très choqué. Et ses larmes sont le signe qu'il a changé. Du bon coté. J'ai eu tort.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, princesse magicienne.

La voix de Rogue fait battre le coeur de Jenifael très vite. « **Oh non, pas lui! Il a tout vu en plus. Mais je préfère cette façon de me regarder que l'homme transi. **» En effet, les yeux noirs de Severus sont comme deux glaçons avec une once de fierté de voir la magicienne dans cet état de panique. Mais Jeni pose ses mains sur ses hanches et donne à Sev son défis le plus grand. Mais il ne sourit plus. Il dit avec un soupçon de colère.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris!

- Vous le savez bien vu que vous m'espionnez!

- Je ne vous espionnais pas!

- Bien sûre, je vais vous croire. Peu importe. Cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Vu que vous me confondez avec une personne qui est morte. Et dont, je tiens à préciser, je ne suis pas!

Jenifael fait demi-tour et se rend dans le parc afin de prendre l'air. Elle en a besoin. Mais Severus, lui, ne sais plus trop quoi penser. Elle vient de dire quelque chose qui le blesse profondément. « **Elle vient de me dire qu'elle n'est pas ma Lily. Je sais bien qu'elle a raison. Mais sa magie vient de ma Lily. Alors Lily est bien en elle. J'en suis sûre. Mais comment la faire sortir de ce corps sans aucune grâce féminine. **» Le maître des potions ne sait pas comment répondre à cette question et va dans son bureau.

Jenifael continue de ressasser ce qu'elle a dit au maître des potions quand Ron et Harry arrivent en trombe. Ils parlent tous deux si vite et en même temps que Jenifael s'énerve. Elle se lève et les secoues pour les faire taire.

- Calme! Bon, c'est bon là? Que se passe-t-il Ronald?

Un peu sonné, mais ravi que la magicienne lui donne la parole plutôt qu'à Harry, Ron explique. En tentant de parler le plus clairement possible malgré son excitation palpable.

- Tu te souviens, quand Harry, Hermione et moi on voulait prouver la culpabilité de Malefoy à propos de la Chambre des secrets?

- Oui, et je maintiens, Draco n'est pas suffisamment « adulte » dans sa tête pour faire ce genre de conneries.

- Et tu as raison. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il y a plus de deux mois, Hermione a concocté une potion appelée Polynectar qui a la propriété temporaire de changer une personne d'apparence.

- Deux mois! Mais, ou avez-vous mis cette potion et comment vous êtes-vous procuré les ingrédients?

À ce moment là, Ron et Harry prennent un sourire maligne rempli d'idée très risquées. Jenifael comprend tout à coup. Et elle dit, confirmé par Ron.

- Vous êtes allé dans la remise de Monsieur-pas-drôle.

- Oui.

- Mais...c'est génial! Je vous en veux un peu de ne pas m'avoir mise dans la confidence, mais emmerder Rogue de cette manière c'est géant!

- Euh...tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Parce que tu es une adulte non? Tu n'es pas sensé nous réprimander?

- Si, bien sûre. Mais emmerder Rogue c'est comme me faire plaisir. Donc je n'en tiendrai pas compte. Bon, et après?

- La potion est dans les toilettes d'un fantôme appelée Mimi Geignarde.

- Ah, oui en effet c'est une bonne cachette. Je la connais Mimi. Elle est très aimable quand elle le veut. Bon, vous l'avez donc pris.

- Oui, aujourd'hui. Harry et moi, on a pris l'apparence de Crabbe et goyle. La potion est infecte avec les cheveux de ces deux là. Beurk. Enfin bref, on est allé voir Malefoy. Il avait les yeux rouges c'était risible. Mais bon. Il nous a fait entrer dans le dortoir. Puis il s'est mis à critiquer mon père comme quoi c'est un incapable. Je te dis pas comment j'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing sur sa tête de fils gâté pourris. Ensuite il a changé de sujet par la chambre des secrets. Apparemment son père a confirmé qu'elle a bien été ouverte par le passé mais lui, il ne sait pas comment la personne en question s'y est prise. Ce qui confirme que ce n'est pas Malefoy. Ensuite il a espéré qu'Hermione soit la prochaine victime et là, avant que je ne pète mon câble, la potion a commencé à disparaître. Du coup on est reparti dans les toilettes. Et là...on a vu Hermione.

- Et alors?

- Au lieu de mettre un cheveux de la fille en question, elle a ramassé des poils de chat et la potion contre-indique les poils d'origine animale.

- Elle a...une queue?

- Oui.

Jenifael est prise d'un fou rire incontrôlée. Pendant quelques minutes elle ne peut pas s'arrêter puis elle parvient à se calmer. Le trio se rend donc dans les toilettes et la magicienne voit la pauvre Hermione avec des poils partout, des yeux jaunes et une jolie queue de chat. Elle garde son calme du mieux qu'elle peut et elle accompagne les enfants à l'infirmerie.

La semaine suivante se termine. Jenifael sait concentrer son vent de manière à créer une épée de vent. Aussi tranchante que l'acier. Elle en fait donc la démonstration au directeur au professeur McGonagall, au professeur chourave, au professeur Rogue et au professeur Flitwick qui ont été invité par Merlin. Pour cette occasion, la salle a été remodelée en salle se « guerre ». Une table se trouve dans les airs. Là où les professeurs seront en sureté. Ils ont des papiers sous la main dans le but de noter les performances de la demoiselle. Au sol, se trouvent des effigies de statuts avec des pierres, des baguettes et des boucliers dans les mains. Quand à Jenifael, elle porte une tenue blanche avec des bords roses. Un haut ressemblant à une robe arrivant au niveau des hanches avec une ceinture noire. Et au bas, un pantalon de la même couleur et avec les mêmes bords roses. Elle porte des bottines couleurs bleu-vert. Enfin elle porte une cape blanche descendant au sol.

**Sur google, taper « http : / img 200. /img200/1738/mariea ». Regarder la fille qui correspond pour avoir une idée des vêtements. (Enlever les espaces de l'adresse)**

Ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval, dévoilant son visage chevalin. Jenifael est en position d'adoubement, un genou à terre, et l'autre jambe accroupie. Son poing gauche à terre et l'autre sur le coeur. Sa tête regarde les professeurs devant elle dans les airs. Ses yeux brillent d'une envie folle de prouver sa valeur. Même Dumbledore se met à sourire et à penser. « C**e n'est plus une délicate jeune femme au caractère tout de même flamboyant, mais une jeune femme chevalier prête à protéger le château de ses ennemis. **» Mais le directeur sait pertinemment que ce regard n'est pas que pour lui mais pour Rogue. Car lui-même la regarde avec la même expression.


	46. La chambre et le vent 1 : Examen P2

Merlin est entre Jeni et le « jury ». Il lève sa main et crée un espace confiné pour les professeurs. Puis il dit.

- Merci de votre présence en ces lieux. Aujourd'hui, la princesse va utiliser pour la première fois ses dons en conditions d'affrontement. Vous, sorciers, vous analyserez ses forces et ces faiblesses ainsi que sa détermination. Quand à moi, je vais noter Jenifael Loquas sur sa maniabilité et sa rapidité d'action. Avez-vous des questions?

Le directeur lève la main comme l'aurait fait un élève, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme. Merlin lève un sourcil de curiosité.

- Oui Dumbledore?

- La princesse risque-t-elle d'être blessée ?

Cette simple question effraie légèrement Jeni. Mais elle reste en position. Merlin déclare aux grands désarrois de la magicienne.

- Oui, si elle ne fait pas preuve de sagesse et de contenance.

Rogue sourit devant cette réponse, enlevant ses craintes de la femme. Mais en la faisant bouillir sur place. « **Décidément, plus ça va plus il me cherche celui-là. Je sens qu'il va être déçus de la façon dont je vais m'y prendre. J'en souris d'avance.** » Le fantôme prend place à côté du directeur. Il agite sa main et les statuts deviennent mobiles. Jenifael se relève et fait voler sa cape d'un coup de main. Le vent l'entoure doucement, faisant voler sa queue de cheval contre son dos. Ses yeux prennent le côté doré. Elle commence par regarder ses ennemis. Ils sont dix. Dix créatures de roche. Quatre se servent d'un bouclier pour protéger les autres qui ont une baguette. Jenifael lève sa main droite. Et entonne son chant. Mais elle n'a pas le temps. L'une des statuts lance un sortilège de stupéfiction. Il est repoussé par le bouclier des cieux non formulé. Jeni fait des sauts en arrière pour éviter les autres sorts et grimpe sur l'une des statuts. Elle passe ses bras au dessus d'elle et fait une rotation arrière afin de se retrouver derrière son ennemi. Elle entonne enfin l'une des incantations fraîchement acquise.

- Oh déesse incarnée qui sommeille en moi, déesse animale qui fait de moi la nouvelle élémentale de l'air et des âmes, je t'en conjure, prête force à ma main, et consistance à mon âme !

Le vent devient tourbillonnant et se solidifie en une épée de cyclone que Jeni tient de ses deux mains transparentes. Puisque cette force est si forte qu'une main ne suffit pas à maintenir le vent violent. Jeni sourit, ses pupilles devenues deux fentes de chat. Elle bloque un sortilège « oubliette » avec son épée et frappe un des boucliers de pierre. La violence du choc donne de l'électricité dans l'air, brisant la moitié des statuts de pierre les plus proches de l'impact. L'enchantement magique, cependant, affaiblit la jeune femme. Les professeurs ne manquent pas de le voir à cause de l'essoufflement violent qu'elle fait preuve. La magicienne, s'en rendant compte, cède son épée. Mais c'est une erreur, l'une des statuts restantes avec une baguette, envoie en plein ventre le sortilège endoloris. Jenifael a le souffle coupé devant l'intense douleur. Elle place ses mains sur son ventre et tombe à genou. La sueur perle son front. « **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort ! J'ai tellement mal. Comme si des centaines de poignards m'assaillent en un seul endroit. Non, ne faut pas abandonner. Mais je n'en peux …plus…** » La magicienne s'écroule à terre. Evanouit. Merlin lève la main, très déçu. La statut en question arrête le sortilège. Puis la barrière de protection disparaît et la table du jury de sorciers descend. Les professeurs attendent pendant plus de vingt minutes que Merlin ranime son étudiante. Les paupières finissent par s'ouvrir. Jenifael se relève, aidée du fantôme. Elle prend place, très mal à l'aise et angoissée par une si pitoyable démonstration, sur une chaise en face du jury. Merlin, en tant que précepteur, laisse la parole aux professeurs. Rogue, trop heureux de dire des méchancetés, commence. Sa voix tremble de bonheur.

- Pour moi, il n'y a eu que des erreurs. Certes, votre incantation est puissante et bien ajustée. Mais c'est tout. Quand aux erreurs, dites faiblesses, vous n'avez pas fait preuve d'aucun discernement. Le résultat, c'est cette lamentable fin d'épreuve. J'ajoute que votre résistance physique au sortilège endoloris est plus que minable.

- C'est bon ! Vous avez fini votre dissertation !

Jenifael est en pétard. Voir Sev aux anges la rend aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Mais Merlin lui dit avec mauvaise humeur.

- Miss, il s'agit d'une épreuve officielle ! N'aggravez pas votre cas.

- Puf, je men fou.

Elle se lève et quitte la salle comme si elle avait été seule. Ce comportement indigne fait enrager le fantôme qui prend un stylo et met un zéro pointé sur sa feuille de notation. Il prend toutes les autres feuilles et voient avec le même sentiment de culpabilité que les sorciers ont mis la même note. Il déclare avec un sentiment profond d'angoisse.

- Je suis navré de cette démonstration pitoyable. Il me semblait qu'elle maitrisait bien ses dons. Mais apparemment je me suis fourvoyé.

Le professeur Chourave déclare au nom de tous les sorciers que cette épreuve a été faite que par la magicienne et que, malgré son manque flagrant de sagesse, elle possède tout de même une puissante magie qu'elle contrôle bien. Son résultat minable ne provient que du caractère indomptable de la princesse. Cette remarque finale rassure le fantôme sur sa maîtrise des cours.

Le lendemain, Jenifael entre dans la salle de classe avec son habituel air de vainqueur. Merlin le remarque et déclare, énervant la princesse.

- Je vous signale que votre désastreuse démonstration vous a couté un zéro pointé par tous les membres du jury. Alors cette expression ne vous sied certainement pas.

- Je vous demande pardon ! Je vous signale que j'ai réussi mon incantation ultime du vent !

- Oh, quel exploit. Je vous signale que cela ne sert à rien si au moindre sortilège vous tombez dans les vapes. Donc, vous allez recommencer tout depuis le début.

- Tout ? Comment ça tout !

- Au vue de votre « échec », vous allez reprendre vos cours sur le vent depuis le début puis nous réessayerons cette épreuve.

- Hors de question !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit qu'il en est pas question. Je vais me démerder autrement ! Salut Fantôme a deux balles !

Elle claque la porte. Merlin ne sais pas trop ce qui vient de ce passer, mais la colère de la magicienne semble incontrôlable, il se rend dans le bureau du directeur pour quérir son aide. Il se trouve seul. Ce qui rassure un peu le fantôme sinon ce serait pire. Dumbledore le voit et lui dit de d'entrer. Merlin explique alors ce qui vient de se produire.

- Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que cette femme n'est pas contrôlable !

- Phinéas, on ne vous a pas demandé votre avis. Donc elle a décidé de ne plus suivre vos cours Merlin.

- En effet.

- Bon, et bien vu que Miss Loquas refuse d'être aidé, je crois que le mieux que nous puissions faire c'est de laisser les choses se poursuivre. Après tout, la prophétie de cette année mentionne qu'elle doit trouver la confiance. Et cela ne peut ce faire que seul.

- Je vois. Et bien dans ce cas je m'en vais. Je reviendrais que lorsque vous me sonnerez via le miroir de sa majesté Kira.

- Comme vous le voudrez. A bientôt Merlin.

Jusqu'à février, les journées passent relativement vite. La personne qui a ouvert la porte de la chambre ne se manifeste plus. Peut-être est-ce du au fait que l'élu a trouvé depuis quelque temps un drôle de journal intime qui répond aux questions du propriétaire. Comme s'il a une conscience. Alors un jour, Harry assista a une drôle de scène. Il demanda à « Tom », s'il avait des informations sur la chambre des secrets. Il lui a répondu que oui et Harry a été projeté dans le passé devant des scènes très étrange. D'abord Dumbledore rajeuni de 40 ans qui observait en compagnie de Tom un cercueil descendre les escaliers portés par des sorciers. C'était une fille d'origine moldue qui a été tuée par le monstre de Serpentard. L'étudiant a ensuite couru en direction du sous-sol du château et Harry a pu voir Hagrid qui hébergeait une sorte de bête à poils. Il apparut alors que ce fut Hagrid qui ait ouvert la chambre il y a plus de quarante années.

Quand à Jeni, elle continue de s'entraîner en solo, apprenant à soulever des rochers uniquement par la force du vent, tentant de répliquer aux sortilèges que lui lancent les deux frères jumeaux Weasley. Oui, elle passe pas mal de temps en leur compagnie. Cela la rend très heureuse car au moins ces deux-là ont le sens du jeu.

Pâque arrive avec de quoi réfléchir. Jeni et en compagnie du trio. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qui ne se sont pas vu. Et Harry a raconté à la princesse ces découvertes. Mais elle a du mal à croire à la culpabilité du demi-géant. Elle dit alors.

- Et puis, tu as dit avoir vu un cercueil non ? Hagrid serait capable de tuer selon toi ?

- Non. Mais je ne sais plus.

- Bon, je vous laisse, Fred et Georges m'attendent au terrain.

- Tu te plais bien avec eux non ?

Jenifael lui dit que oui, car leur façon de penser la fait toujours rire. Pendant ce temps, le trio cherche quel genre de cours il devrait avoir durant leurs troisièmes années.

Quelques jours passent. Le match de Quittich entre Griffondor et Poufsouffle est sur le point de commencer quand McGonagall le reporte. Elle demande à Harry, Ron et Jeni de venir à l'infirmerie. Sur un des lits repose Hermione, pétrifiée. Jenifael lui prend la main. La colère émane en elle. Elle se tourne vers le professeur de métamorphose.

- Ou était-elle !

- Dans la bibliothèque. Elle tenait un miroir à la main. C'est sans doute ce qui l'a sauvé. A présent, je veux que vous, y compris vous princesse, vous regagnez le dortoir à six heures du soir. Je vais dire la même chose aux autres griffondors.

- Mais ! Je peux me défendre !

- Avec la façon dont l'épreuve c'est déroulée à Noël, je ne pense pas. Navré Miss.

La bouillonnante princesse hurle de rage et rentre dans son lieu qui la calme. Au sommet d'une des tours de Poudlard.

Quand à Ron et Harry, il se décide d'aller voir Hagrid. Une fois arrivée, ils sont accueillis par l'arbalète d'Hagrid.

- Oh, c'est vous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec ça !

- Rien du tout. Je…je vais faire du thé.

Il prend des tasses et les pose devant le trio. Puis il coupe un cake. Harry demande s'il est au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione. Il répond que oui. Puis il porte les cakes quand tout à coup, quelqu'un frappe.

* * *

><p><strong>Je me mets à la fin maintenant^^ Cela ne vous chagrine pas que je fasse plus vite? parce que selon moi avec le titre vaut mieux non?<strong>

**Sinon, sur une note moins drôle, je ne sais pas si demain j'aurais fini le prochain chapitre car j'ai des dispos et un rapport de satge à modifier. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que je la poste tard aujourd'hui^^**


	47. La chambre et le vent 2 : Le sauvetage 1

**Bonjour, voilà la suite. Vous reconnaîtrez tous l'histoire, j'en suis sûre. Merci pour vos reviews. Zinzinette : Oui, j'ai vu pour les fautes. Je vais faire plus attention mais pour cela je vais poster plus tardivement. Tous les 2 ou 3 jours je pense. Donc sur ce.**

* * *

><p>Ron et Harry se cachent sous la cape d'invisibilité, tandis qu'Hagrid ouvre la porte. Sur le pallier se trouve Dumbledore accompagné d'un homme étrange, petit, corpulent avec des cheveux gris en désordre et une expression anxieuse. Ron tire la manche d'Harry et lui explique qu'il s'agit du patron de son père qui porte le nom de Cornélius Fudge. Il s'agit du ministre de la magie. Hagrid a une teinte plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il regarde Dumbledore et déclare d'une voix anxieuse.<p>

- Je n'ai jamais…Vous savez bien professeur, que je n'ai jamais…

- Cornélius, je voudrais qu'il soit bien clair que Hagrid a mon entière confiance.

Le dénommé Fudge, mal à l'aise, répond.

- Ecoutez Albus, les antécédents de Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Le ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés.

- Encore une fois, Cornelius, je vous répète qu'éloigner Hagrid ne changera strictement rien !

- Mettez-vous à ma place (_Fudge tripote nerveusement son chapeau devant la lueur flamboyante dans les yeux du directeur_), tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers moi. Il faut qu'on me voie agir. Si on s'aperçoit que Hagrid n'est pas coupable, il reviendra chez lui et on n'en parlera plus. Mais il faut que je l'emmène, je ne ferais pas mon devoir si…

- M'emmener ? M'emmener où ?

Hagrid tremble de tous ses membres.

- Pour quelques temps, seulement, ce n'est pas une punition, Hagrid, une simple précaution tout au plus. Si on trouve un autre coupable vous serez libéré avec touts nos excuses…

- Vous n'allez pas m'emmener à Azkaban !

Avant que Fudge réponde, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Le directeur l'ouvre et Harry, laisse malgré lui, échapper une exclamation qui lui vaut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la par de Ron. Lucius Malefoy, vient de pénétrer dans la cabane. Il a le même visage pointu que son fils, les mêmes yeux gris glacé et les mêmes cheveux blonds. Il porte une longue cape noire et aborde un sourire glacial et satisfait. Le chien de Hagrid se met à grogner. Malefoy déclare en voyant Fudge d'un air satisfait.

- Vous êtes déjà là Fudge, très bien, très bien…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Sortez de ma maison ! (_Rugit Hagrid_)

- Mon cher monsieur, soyez certain que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me trouver dans votre euh…comment appelez-vous çà ? Une maison ? Je suis simplement passé à l'école où l'on m'a dit que le directeur se trouvait ici.

Dumbledore lève un sourcil et demande à Lucius de s'expliquer. Le « gentleman », s'exécute et déclare que depuis les agressions des élèves de manière répétée, il a été décidé de suspendre le directeur de ces fonctions. Le ministre n'en croit pas ses oreilles et refuse d'arriver à une telle extrémité. Mais Lucius, arborant son sourire triomphant, déclare.

- La nomination - ou la suspension- du directeur relève de la décision du conseil d'administration, Fudge, et comme Dumbledore a été incapable de mettre un terme à ces agressions…

- Voyons Lucius, si Dumbledore ne peut pas en mettre un terme, qui en sera donc capable !

- Nous verrons bien. Mais les douze membres du conseil ont voté…

Hagrid se lève d'un bond.

- Et quels ont été vos arguments pour les convaincre ? Les menaces, le chantage !

Lucius réplique en déclarant que le caractère de Hagrid lui apportera de sérieux ennuis. Hagrid défend alors le directeur mais, au grand désarroi du demi-géant, celui-ci accepte la suspension en déclarant qu'à Poudlard une aide sera toujours là. Puis le groupe quitte la cabane avec Hagrid qui dit à l'intention des deux enfants encore sous la cape que les araignées pourront aider quelqu'un à trouver la chose qu'il cherche.

Un jour après, les deux garçons ont beau chercher ces insectes, ils n'en trouvent pas. Et la suspension du directeur rend tous les élèves tendus. Même Jenifael n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle a écouté ce que les deux garçons ont dit, y compris sur le père de Draco. Alors, quand le fils de Lucius a déclaré devant la princesse que le départ de Dumbledore est une bonne chose, elle a usé de ses dons contre lui, en lui faisant faire des tours de montagne russe, de bas en haut. Le résultat, c'est que le blond a dû aller très vite aux toilettes. La nuit tombe et la princesse se trouve au sommet d'une tour quand, avec ses yeux de louve, elle aperçoit Ron et Harry se diriger vers la forêt. « **Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dehors ceux-là ! C'est super dangereux. A moins qu'ils partent à la recherche d'araignée. Oh non les idiots !** » Jenifael se souvient très bien que durant sa vie dans la forêt, quelques arbres ont murmuré qu'un monstre aranéide gigantesque et ami de Hagrid se trouve quelque part dans le bois. Et que celle-ci a une famille mangeuse de viande. La femme se lève et sort du château le plus discrètement possible. Puis elle fait appel à la louve, plus rapide et plus efficace pour pister des odeurs d'humains. Son esprit la touche et le corps de Jeni luit à nouveau de mille-feux. Ses bras et ses jambes redeviennent des pattes, ses oreilles d'humaine en louve, et nez en museau, son corps en fourrure blanche. Ses yeux jaunes s'ouvrent. Elle se lance alors à leur poursuite.

Du côté des deux garçons.

Leur promenade en forêt n'est pas de tout repos. Car pour suivre les araignées en pleine nuit, il leur faut rester concentré tout le monde. Mais Ron ne peut pas, sa phobie des araignées le tétanisant. Puis ils finissent par tomber sur la voiture ensorcelée avec laquelle ils sont venus à Poudlard. La joie fait place, quelques secondes après, à la panique. Les deux enfants se retrouvent emporté par une créature couverte de poils et faisant des cliquetis. Au fur et à mesure, Harry et Ron comprennent qu'ils sont entourés d'araignées géantes. L'une d'elle appelle une autre araignée, encore plus immense. Harry, plus calme que Ron, explique qu'ils sont des amis de Hagrid et que celui-ci a des ennuis car les sorciers le soupçonnent d'avoir ouvert la chambre des secrets. Aragog agite ses pinces d'un air furieux. Tout autour de la fosse, les autres araignées l'imitent. Elles produisent un bruit ressemblant à des applaudissements qui rendent Harry malade de terreur.

Du côté de Jenifael.

La louve arrive à trouver une piste assez rapidement. Elle sent sur sa patte gauche des aranéides relativement effrayées. Elle leur envoie un message du vent.

- « _Qu'avez-vous petite chose ?_ »

- « _Nous sentons le mal dans le château, nous sentons la bête._ »

- « _Pouvez-vous me dire où est Aragog ?_ »

Les araignées lui obéissent.

Du côté des deux garçons.

Aragog commence son récit.

- Tout ça s'est passé il y a des années. Des années et des années. Je m'en souviens très bien. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école. Ils croyaient que c'était moi, le monstre qui habitait ce qu'ils appelaient la Chambre des secrets. Ils pensaient que Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre pour me libérer.

Harry demande, avec des sueurs froides.

- Et vous…vous n'habitez pas dans la Chambre des secrets ?

- Moi ! Je ne suis pas né au château. Je viens d'un pays lointain. Un voyageur m'a donné à Hagrid quand je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. Hagrid était très jeune à l'époque, mais il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a caché dans un placard de l'école, il m'a donné à manger. Hagrid est un homme généreux et c'est mon ami. Quand on a découvert le corps de cette fille dans les toilettes, ils m'ont accusé mais Hagrid m'a protégé. Et depuis ce temps là, je vis dans la forêt où Hagrid vient me rendre visite. Il m'a même trouvé une épouse, Mosag, et comme tu peux le voir ma famille s'est agrandie. Tout cela je le dois à Hagrid. La chose qui vit dans le château, est une créature ancienne que nous, araignées, nous craignions par-dessous tout. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, d'avoir supplié Hagrid de me laisser partir car je la sentais se promener dans le château.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Nous n'en parlons jamais ! Jamais nous ne la nommons ! Même à Hagrid je ne le lui ai jamais révélé le nom atroce de la créature.

- Dans ce cas, …il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir.

- Partir ! Non, je ne crois pas.

Alors, Harry se retourne et fait face à un mur d'araignées, prêtes à fondre sur eux. Il sort sa baguette, mais aucun sort ne fonctionne. Les bêtes sont trop nombreuses. Alors il se décide à se battre à mains nus quand un hurlement de loup se fait entendre. Le mur d'araignées s'envole d'un coup, comme du papier soufflé par un cyclone et une louve gigantesque prend place entre les garçons et Aragog. Jenifael trouve la tête de Ron à mourir de rire. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux effrayés. Jeni attrape les deux garçons par l'épaule, les faisant hurler de peur. Mais elle les ignore et les met sur son dos. Trop effrayés, les garçons ne bougent plus et ne parlent plus. Même Harry trouve les poils blancs plus rassurants que les pinces. La louve regarde le monstre.

_"- J'ai tout entendu. Mais je refuse de les voir mourir. Ces amis de Hagrid sont les miens aussi. T'abaisserais-tu à les tuer devant moi Aragog ?"_

_"- Si tu n'étais pas magicienne et louve, je t'aurais coupé en rondelles devant ton insolence. Mais Hagrid a été formel, je ne dois pas te toucher. Mais pas eux."_

_"- Têtu !"_

La louve fait un bond immense, esquivant les centaines de bête autour d'elle. Puis elle court, les garçons s'accrochant tant bien que mal à sa fourure, à travers les bois, parvenant sans problème à distancer la meute d'Aragog. Une fois hors de la forêt, Jenifael fait descendre les deux enfants, encore sous le choc. Elle les pousse du museau et les garçons, trop heureux de s'en sortir sans aucune égratignure, rentrent au château. Jeni attend qu'il soit hors de vue et reprend sa forme d'humaine. Ses jambes sont fatiguées. Mais pas autant que la dernière fois. Ce qui prouve que sa résistance physique a augmenté.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je sais, j'ai copié beaucoup l'histoire. Mais avec la fin, il me semble qu'il vaut mieux car sinon ce ne srait plus des Harry Potter. Et puis il y a Jeni qui change un peu non?^^<strong>


	48. La chambre et le vent  : Le sauvetage 2

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Ron et Harry ne sont pas attaqués par des centaines de questions, les enfants expliquent à Jenifael se qui s'est passée dans la forêt interdite. La femme a ses mains sur celles d'Hermione, essayant tant bien que mal d'envoyer des ondes positives dans son corps avec « meleth ». Mais la magicienne sait bien que cela ne marchera pas. Elle sourit lorsque Ron arrive à l'épisode de la grande louve.

- Tu l'aurais vu ! Ses crocs étaient aussi grands que ma baguette, et aussi affûtés qu'une épée ! Elle était immense ! Et toute blanche !

- Tu es amoureux d'une louve Ron ?

Le sourire rempli de malice de Jeni fait rougir le rouquin comme une pivoine.

- Je…non ! C'est un animal ! Pas un humain !

- Je crois que tu as torts sur ce point.

Ron ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire et Jeni fait un mouvement d'épaule. Elle se lève et, juste au moment où elle passe devant la porte, elle aperçoit Ginny. Elle l'interpelle. La fillette se retourne. Les yeux pleins d'angoisse. Jenifael ressent les ténèbres. Elle laisse son don pénétrer, avec une délicate douceur, l'âme de l'enfant. Mais un mur de glace sans fond la bloque. Elle rentre à nouveau en elle et prend le bras de l'enfant. Ginny voit dans le regard de la magicienne, une profonde haine. La filette ne comprend pas et son cœur souffre à nouveau. C'est alors que Harry pousse un cri dans l'infirmerie. La magicienne est face à un dilemme. Laisser la fille comme ça ou rejoindre le duo. Elle prend la petite par l'épaule et murmure une menace. Puis elle la quitte. L'ombre à l'intérieur de la fille Weasley bouge, la prenant à nouveau sur elle-même. « **Mm tu joues les protectrices des enfants sorciers, princesse ! Voilà qui est encore plus intéressant. Une princesse avec des sentiments.** »

Quand la femme arrive, elle voit l'élu lire un bout de papier. Elle s'approche pour mieux l'écouter.

- De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, naît d'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles.

La magicienne se penche sur la feuille et voit de marqué sous le texte le mot « tuyau ». Le trio a l'impression qu'une lampe vient de s'allumer en eux. Harry murmure.

- Ça y est, le monstre enfermé dans la Chambre est un basilic, un serpent géant ! Cette voix mystérieuse, c'est pour ça que j'étais le seul à l'entendre…Elle s'exprimait en Fourchelang.

Jenifael regarde Hermione et les autres enfants pétrifiés. Puis dit.

- Le Basilic tue par son simple regard. Mais personne n'est mort, parce que personne ne l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Colin l'a vu à travers un appareil photo. Le regard du Basilic a brûlé la pellicule, mais Colin n'est pas mort : il a été seulement pétrifié. Justin, lui, a dû voir le Basilic a travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Nick a pris le regard de plein fouet, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir _une deuxième fois_... Et quand on a trouvé Hermione et la préfète de Serdaigle, il y avait un miroir à côté d'elles. Hermione devait savoir que le monstre était un Basilic. Je te parie qu'elle a conseillé à la première personne qu'elle a rencontrée de regarder avec un miroir si la voie était libre avant de tourner un angle de mur ! Alors, cette fille a sorti son miroir et...Miss Teigne, quand à elle, elle a été protégée par l'eau. L'inondation a sans doute permis à la chatte de rester vivante.

Harry relit la page en même temps que Ron. Le rouquin déclare, pour confirmer que les éléments concordent.

_- Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal_. Et les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués ! L'héritier de Serpentard n'en voulait surtout pas a proximité du château une fois la Chambre ouverte! _Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées !_ Tout se tient ! Mais, comment le Basilic a pu se déplacer sans qu'on le voie ? Un serpent aussi énorme…Quelqu'un l'aurait vu…

Harry montre le mot qu'Hermione a écrit au bas de la page. Jenifael se frappe le front.

- Mais oui ! Les tuyaux, il se déplace dans la plomberie. Harry, tu entendais les voix à l'intérieur des murs, quand à moi, depuis ma … (_Elle regarde les enfants, elle ne veux pas dire « métamorphose en louve »_) vie dans la forêt, je peux mieux sentir les choses. Et une odeur bizarre traîne dans l'air !

Ron saisit le bras de Harry.

- L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets... Et si c'était dans les toilettes ? Si c'était dans...  
>-... <em>les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde!<em>

Harry vient de donner la réponse. Ils restent un instant silencieux, les yeux écarquillés : ils ont peine à croire ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Harry sursaute.

- Ca signifie que je ne suis pas le seul à parler Fourchelang dans l'école, l'héritier de Serpentard le parle aussi. C'est comme ca qu'il arrive à se faire obéir du Basilic.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir McGonagall ?<br>- Allons dans la salle des profs, elle sera là dans dix minutes, c'est presque la fin de l'heure.

Ron et Harry, qui viennent de finir de parler, regardent Jenifael. La magicienne ressent l'excitation dans tous ses membres.

- Ok !

Ils se hâtent de quitter l'infirmerie et se rendent directement à la salle des professeurs encore déserte à cette heure-ci. C'est une vaste pièce lambrissée, remplie de chaises en bois sombre. Harry, Ron et Jenifael, trop énervés pour s'asseoir, marchent de long en large en attendant que la cloche sonne. Mais en guise de cloche, c'est la voix amplifiée du professeur McGonagall qui résonne à leurs oreilles.

- _Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît._

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Une nouvelle attaque ? Maintenant ?  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On retourne au dortoir ?<br>- Non.

Sur leur gauche, il y avait une sorte de grande penderie remplie de capes de professeurs.

- Cachons-nous là. On va écouter ce qui s'est passe. Ensuite on leur racontera ce qu'on a découvert.

Ils se glissent aussitôt parmi les capes qui sentent le moisi, les deux garçons devant Jenifael qui fait trois tête de plus qu'eux. Au-dessus de leurs têtes résonnent dans un grondement les bruits de pas des centaines d'élèves qui regagnent leurs dortoirs. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvre à la volée et les professeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Certains ont l'air décontenancé, d'autres semblent terrifiés. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall entre à son tour.

- Le pire est arrivé. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre.

Le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule sorcier qui enseigne les sortilèges, laisse échapper un petit cri aigu. Le professeur Chourave plaque les mains contre son visage. La main crispée sur le dossier d'une chaise, Rogue s'exprime.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

- L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message. Juste au-dessous du premier message, il a écrit : _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre._

Le professeur Flitwick éclate en sanglots. Madame Bibine, arbitre des matchs de Quittich, se laisse tomber sur la chaise et demande.

- Qui est la victime ? demanda  
>- Ginny Weasley.<p>

Harry sent Ron glisser sur le plancher de la penderie. Jenifael, quant à elle, n'arrive pas à hurler son immense culpabilité. « **Depuis le début, je sentais que Ginny n'était pas bien. Et je l'ai laissé partir il n'y a pas une heure avec cette ombre malfaisante. Quelle imbécile je suis bordel de merde !** » Le professeur McGonagall continue de parler en déclarant que les élèves devront partir de l'école le lendemain. Mais elle est coupée lorsque la porte s'ouvre.

Pendant un instant, Harry a l'espoir insensé que Dumbledore est revenu, mais c'est Lockhart qui entre, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Ron ressent un danger juste au dessus de lui. Il tourne la tête et, juste avant qu'il ne crie, la main de Harry se met sur sa bouche. L'élu vient lui aussi de voir les canines de la femme s'allonger d'au moins 1 centimètre et ses yeux viennent de prendre une jolie lueur dorée assassine. Harry murmure à Jenifael de garder un minimum son sang-froid. Pendant une seconde il croit qu'elle va le mordre mais il voit qu'elle soupire et son humeur se calme un tout petit peu. Lockhart déclare avec son air jovial.

- Désolé, je m'étais endormi. J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Il ne remarque même pas le sentiment proche de la haine qu'exprime le visage des autres professeurs. Rogue s'avance vers lui.

- Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut. L'homme idéal. Le monstre a capturé une jeune fille, Lockhart. Il l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il est temps que vous agissiez.

Lockhart pâli, faisant calmer la colère de Jenifael d'un coup. Si ce n'était pas Rogue et son caractère, elle se serait jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sur les lèvres. A cette pensée, la magicienne pâlie à son tour. « **Non mais je suis en plein délire ou quoi ? Faut se calmer ma vieille, sinon tu vas vraiment devenir folle.** » Le professeur Chourave approuve d'un mouvement de tête en disant.

- C'est vrai, Gilderoy, ne disiez-vous pas encore hier soir que vous saviez depuis toujours où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Je... enfin... je...

Jenifael est aux anges devant la peur de son agresseur quand le professeur Flitwick ajoute.

- Vous nous avez également dit que vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait.

- V... vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas...

- Je me souviens de vous avoir entendu dire que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous trouver face au monstre avant que Hagrid soit arrêté. Vous avez affirmé que toute cette affaire avait été très mal menée et qu'on aurait dû vous donner carte blanche depuis le début.

Devant la dernière remarque de rogue, Lockhart regarde ses collègues qui le fixent avec un visage de marbre.

- Non, vraiment... je n'ai... Vous m'avez sans doute mal compris...

- Nous comptons donc sur vous, Gilderoy. Il vous faudra agir dès ce soir. Nous ferons en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Comme ça, vous pourrez neutraliser le monstre à vous tout seul. Vous avez enfin carte blanche.

Une fois la réponse de McGonagall, Lockhart lance des regards désespérés, mais personne ne vient à son secours. Il parait beaucoup moins séduisant, à présent. Ses lèvres tremblent et sans son habituel sourire, on remarque son menton fuyant et son visage étriqué.

- T... très bien..., je... je vais dans mon bureau... me... me préparer...

Et il quitte la salle. Le professeur McGonagall se retourne et dit.

- Bien, au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos pieds. Maintenant, il faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tous les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs. Essayez aussi de trouver la princesse. Severus, je sais que vous ne le voudrez pas, mais comme vous l'avez demandé Dumbledore, utilisez la résonance des cœurs jumelés pour au moins la localiser. Si vous le pouvez bien entendu.

- Très bien. Mais je le fais vraiment parce qu'il s'agit d'un ordre de votre part.

- Et, encore une chose, Albus a souhaité que je vous le précise. Ne tombez pas amoureux d'une personne qui n'est pas celle que vous désirez réellement. J'ignore ce qu'il veut dire mais bon.

- Moi je le sais.

La réponse sifflante de Severus fait à nouveau pousser les canines de la magicienne. « **Moi aussi je viens de savoir ! Vivement que le directeur revienne, j'aurais deux ou trois choses à lui dire !** » Un par un, les professeurs sortirent alors de la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, votre note^^<strong>


	49. La chambre et le vent 2 : Le sauvetage 3

Jenifael est dans le bureau du directeur. Inconsciemment elle pense qu'il y a sans doute quelque chose ici qui peut l'aider elle. Comme un appel au destin. Et cet appel provient d'un chant magnifique de Fumsek. Il est aussi beau qu'elle l'a vu la dernière fois. Il y a un an. Elle se met à califourchon devant lui. L'oiseau au plumage rouge et or arrête son chant. Jenifael se met à réfléchir sur sa méthode un peu tirée par les cheveux mais essaie. Elle envoie avec toute la force de son esprit un message dans l'esprit de Fumsek.

_« - Euh, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, je sais que je peux faire cela quand je suis louve. Mais je dois conserver mes forces. Alors s'il te plait, donne-moi un signe que tu m'entends. »_

L'oiseau la regarde, ouvre le bec et se nettoie les plumes. Jeni manque de tomber par terre devant cet échec. Au début elle a cru qu'il allait lui répondre. Elle retente mais rien. Alors, elle tape le plat du perchoir pour calmer ses nerfs et explose dans sa tête.

_« - Tu vas m'écouter Merde ! Oiseau ingrat ! Harry, Ron et moi avons trouvé la chambre, Ginny est sûrement possédée par Voldemord alors si tu ne m'écoutes pas, envoie au moins un SOS ou je ne sais quoi à ton maître tu piges ! Moi, je m'y rends de ce pas. Mais avant, j'ai une petite visite de courtoisie à faire. A un sal type trouillard et tremblant entre ses jambes. ! »_

Jenifael se lève et quitte le bureau en claquant la porte. Elle descend au deuxième étage, et, à son grand déplaisir, elle aperçoit Ron et Harry dans le bureau de Lochkart. Elle ne dit ni bonjour ni merde et se place entre les deux enfants et l'obsédé dont les yeux se mettent à briller de désir malsaine. Il n'a plus sa baguette et Jenifael en demande la raison. Harry répond en lui racontant que cet homme se sert des exploits des autres pour se faire passer pour un faux héros. Et il lui dit aussi qu'il a tenté de leur effacer la mémoire comme il l'a fait pour les auteurs des exploits. Mais la magicienne sourit.

- Je me doutais bien que vous…non, tu es un abominable hypocrite avec une cervelle de moineau ! Maintenant, on va jouer un peu. Allons à la chambre. On verra comment le pseudo héros s'en sort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne peux rien faire.

- Harry ?

L'élu déclare alors qu'ils savent où se cache la chambre des secrets et le monstre en question.

Ils font sortir le professeur en premier et l'amènent jusqu'au toilette de Mimi. Une fois arrivée, ils font entrer Lockhart le premier. Harry est content de voir qu'il tremble de peur.

Mimi Geignarde est assise sur le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, dans la cabine du fond.

- Ah, c'est toi, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?

- Te demander comment tu es morte.

Mimi semble alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle est très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.

- Oh, c'était abominable. C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici parce qu'Olive Hornby s'était moquée de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrer. Quelqu'un qui parlait une drôle de langue. Mais c'est surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était un garçon qui parlait. Alors, j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là que je suis morte.

- Comment ?

- Aucune idée. Je me souviens seulement d'avoir vu deux grands yeux jaunes. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partir dans les airs...

- Et puis je suis revenue. J'étais décidée à hanter Olive Hornby. Elle a vraiment regretté de s'être moquée de mes lunettes.

- A quel endroit exactement as-tu vu ces yeux ?

- Quelque part par là.

Elle pose sur Harry un regard rêveur.

Harry et Ron se précipitent. Lockhart se tient à l'écart, le visage figé de terreur.

Le lavabo n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Ils l'examinent centimètre par centimètre, y compris les tuyaux qui se trouvent au-dessous. Harry voit alors le dessin d'un minuscule serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau.

- Ce robinet n'a jamais marché.

- Harry, essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang.

Harry se concentre. Les seules fois où il a réussi à parler cette langue, c'était face à un vrai serpent. Il fixe des yeux le petit dessin en s'efforçant de croire qu'il était réel.

- Ouvre-toi.

Il se tourne vers Ron qui hoche la tête.

- Non, tu as parlé normalement.

Harry regarde à nouveau le serpent en pensant de toutes ses forces qu'il était bien vivant. Quand il remue la tête de droite à gauche, il a l'impression que le serpent bouge à la lueur des chandelles.

- Ouvre-toi.

Jeni comprend ce qu'a dis Harry mais c'est un étrange sifflement qui sort de sa bouche et aussitôt, le robinet se met à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascule et disparait, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Harry observe un instant le tuyau et prend sa décision.

- J'y vais.

Maintenant qu'ils ont découvert l'entrée de la Chambre, s'il reste la moindre petite chance de retrouver Ginny vivante, il n'est plus question de reculer. Ron et Jenifael sont aussi de la partie. Le premier légèrement anxieux, la seconde aussi excitée qu'une dragonne affamée. Quand à Lockhart, après une minute de silence, il répond avec un rictus qui n'est que l'ombre de son habituel sourire.

- Eh bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je vais...

Il fait un pas vers la porte, mais Ron et Harry pointent sur lui leur baguette magique. Ron déclare en prenant un petit air de chef sous le regard livide du professeur de défense.

- Passez donc le premier.

- Ça ne servira à rien, voyons...

Harry le pousse dans le dos avec sa baguette et Lockhart finit par glisser les jambes dans le tuyau.

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que...

- Oh mais ta gueule crétin !

- AAaaaaa…

Jenifael vient de lui donner un coup de pied violent dans les fesses et il disparait dans l'ouverture. Harry le suit aussitôt suivi de Ron, qui est menacé par le regard de la magicienne, et de Jenifael. Ils se glissent à leur tour dans le tuyau et se laissent tomber.

Ils ont l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Au passage, ils aperçoivent d'autres tuyaux qui partent dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'est aussi large. Ils sont secoués en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui les précipite dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées, bien loin au-dessous des cachots. Ron glisse avec des bruits sourds chaque fois qu'il passe dans un coude.

Puis soudain, le tuyau redevient horizontal et ils sont projetés sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout. Un peu plus loin, Lockhart se releve, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et couvert de boue. Harry s'écarte pour laisser passer Ron qui jaillit à son tour du tuyau et retombe à quatre pattes. Il s'exclame avant de recevoir Jenifael de plein fouet.

- On doit être à des kilomètres au-dessous du château, Aïe, Jeni !

- Oups, atterrissage à revoir là non ?

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire !

- Oh ça va. Où sommes-nous ?

- Sous le lac, sans doute.

- Harry, fais de la lumière s'il te plait.

- Lumos ! Venez.

Ils s'enfoncent alors dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvrent le sol. Le tunnel est si noir qu'ils ne pouvent pas voir très loin. A la lueur de la baguette magique, l'ombre de leurs silhouettes parait monstrueuse. Harry déclare aux autres.

- N'oubliez pas, si jamais vous entendez quelque chose bouger, fermez immédiatement les yeux.

Mais le tunnel parait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre qu'ils entendent est un craquement sonore lorsque Ron marche sur quelque chose qui se révéle être un crâne de rat. Harry éclaire le sol de sa baguette et ils voient qu'il est jonché d'os de petits animaux. En essayant de ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel ils risquent de retrouver Ginny, Harry reprend son chemin devant les trois autres et suit un coude que forme le tunnel. Jenifael aperçoit une forme plus loin grâce à ses pupilles de loup. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Il y a quelque chose, là-bas.

Tous les quatre s'immobilisent. Harry distingue à son tour les contours d'une chose énorme et courbe qui s'étend de l'autre côté du tunnel. La chose ne bouge pas. L'élu murmure en se tournant vers Jeni. Un peu trop excité et heureuse à son goût.

- Il est peut-être endormi.

Lockhart plaque les mains sur ses yeux. Harry regarde à nouveau la chose. Son coeur bat si fort qu'il lui fait mal.

Très lentement, les paupières à peine entrouvertes, Harry s'avançe, en levant sa baguette. La lueur qui brille à son extrémité éclaire la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui a mué. La peau vide est enroulée sur elle même en travers du tunnel. La créature à laquelle elle a appartenu doit mesurer au moins six mètres. Jenifael a les yeux remplis d'admiration.

- Incroyable.

Il y a soudain un bruit de chute derrière eux : les jambes de Gilderoy Lockhart se sont dérobées sous lui. Ron lui ordonne de se relever. Mais c'est un piège. Lockhart se jete sur Ron en le projetant à terre. Jeni se précipite mais il est trop tard. Lockhart, haletant, se redresse, brandissant la baguette de Ron. Il a retrouvé son sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>On commence à bouger un peu dans l'histoire là non? ^^ Même si vous la connaissez bien.<strong>


	50. La chambre et le vent 2 : Le sauvetage 4

**Youpi ! Plus de rapport! C les vacances^^ enfin pour une dizaine de jour en gros. sinon, je vais continuer de poster tous les jours et à partir du 12 Septembre voir avant je ne sais pas encore, tous les samedis ou dimanche matin. voilà, On continue alors.**

* * *

><p>Il retrouve son air satisfait.<p>

- L'aventure se termine ici, les amis. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirai qu'il était trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous avez tragiquement perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Mais avant, je veux la princesse !

- Très bien.

- Jeni !

Mais la femme n'écoute pas les deux enfants, elle se rend près de Lockhart. Le professeur la bloque avec son bras sous le cou et la baguette de Ron dans le dos. L'homme sort sa langue et lèche le cou de la princesse. Lui arrachant un profond sentiment de dégout. Puis il dit, tout en changeant de position.

- Retournez-vous tous les deux ! Sinon !

Les deux enfants se retournent et le professeur de défense passe ses deux doigts dans le sexe de Jeni, arrêtant ses pensées sur son moyen de défendre les deux enfants. Il fait des allers-retours tout en la maintenant contre lui. Jenifael sent le pénis de Lockhart se durcir et faire des accoups contre ses fesses. C'est alors, quand elle est prête à céder, que quelque chose l'appelle. Elle oublie instantanément le plaisir de l'homme qui lui soulève sa robe. La magie brûle dans ses veines. Elle ferme les yeux. Son esprit entre dans son cœur et entend la voix de celui qui est lié à elle. « **Rogue, pourquoi essais-tu de me trouver ? Tu sais bien que tant que tu ne t'ouvriras pas à moi tu ne pourras pas m'éloigner de mon devoir. Laisse-moi, et merci, tu m'as encore aidé à ne pas me faire violer par ce sale type.** » Jenifael ouvre les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle prend la main un peu trop proche de ces parties intimes et la repousse. Lockhart n'apprécie pas et lui ordonne de se laisser faire. Mais la femme, devenue presque louve, lui griffe la main, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'ennemi. Les enfants se retournent. Ils voient Jeni avec ses longues canines et griffes. La main de l'homme est en sang. Mais il ne la lâche pas. La femme plante alors ses canines profondément dans son bras qui la tient. Lockhart la repousse vers les deux enfants, il voit deux énormes trous dans son bras.

- Espèce de folle ! Vous allez perdre aussi vos souvenirs ! Oubliettes !

Mais, en même temps, Jeni lance son bouclier des cieux qui renvoi le sortilège à son propriétaire. La baguette explose alors avec la force d'une petite bombe. Harry se protége le visage de ses bras et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, glissant sur la peau de serpent, pour échapper aux énormes morceaux de roc qui se détachent du plafond et s'écrasent sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Bientôt, il se retrouve seul face à un mur d'éboulis. Il hurle aux deux autres.

- Ron, Jeni ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé !

D'une voix étouffée, Ron répond.

- Je suis là ! Moi, ça va, mais l'autre idiot en a pris un coup.

Jenifael, qui voit l'expression interrogatrice de Ron, donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de Lockhart, une exclamation sourde de douleur en est suivie. Jenifael crie alors à l'intention d'Harry.

- Ça va, il est toujours vivant ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ron et moi, on n'arrivera jamais à passer de l'autre côté. Ça nous prendrait un temps fou de creuser un trou dans ces rochers...

Harry lève les yeux vers le plafond du tunnel. De grosses lézardes y sont apparues. Il n'a jamais essayé de briser d'aussi gros rochers à l'aide de sa baguette magique et ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour faire l'expérience : le tunnel risque de s'effondrer sur toute sa longueur. Ils sont en train de perdre du temps. Il y a maintenant plusieurs heures que Ginny est prisonnière de la Chambre des Secrets et Harry sait qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

- Attendez-moi là avec Lockhart. Je continue. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure...

Il y eut un instant de silence poignant. La magicienne s'éloigne du professeur et cri son désaccord.

- Pas question ! Imagine si c'est toi qui meurs !

- Jenifael, fais-moi confiance ! Si Ginny n'est pas sauvée dans le temps qui reste, elle va mourir !

- Oui, mais si …

- Jeni ! Est-ce si dur d'avoir confiance !

- Je…

La femme ferme les yeux et pose la main sur son cœur. La voix de Severus est encore là. Sa magie est toujours décuplée. Comme si la « pseudo » résonance renforce sa magie. Et la rassure. Une personne souhaite l'aider. Mais elle… « **Si Severus veut m'aider, alors je dois faire quelque chose pour la mériter, son aide. Je dois faire quelque chose. Et je sais quoi !** » Jenifael dit alors, avec une voix plus assurée.

- Je vais essayer de déplacer un peu ces rochers avec l'aide de Ron pour que tu puisses passer tout à l'heure. A tout à l'heure !

- A tout à l'heure.

Il repart tout seul, contournant la peau du serpent géant. Le bruit que font Ron et Jeni en tentant de creuser un trou dans les rochers éboulés l'accompagne un moment puis s'évanouit à mesure qu'il avance. Le tunnel ne cesse de tourner. Harry sent ses nerfs à vif. Il a envie de voir la fin du tunnel mais il redoute en même temps ce qu'il risque d'y découvrir. Enfin, après une dernière courbe, Harry se retrouve devant un mur sur lequel sont gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes sont serties à la place des yeux.

Harry s'approche, la gorge sèche. Il n'a aucun mal à imaginer que ces serpents-là sont bien réels : leurs yeux brillent avec une telle vivacité qu'ils paraissent vivants.

Harry devine ce qu'il a à faire. Il s'éclairci la gorge et la lueur des yeux d'émeraudes semble frémir.

- Ouvrez.

Les deux serpents se séparent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils sont gravés viennent de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils ont entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre. Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres, franchit alors l'ouverture.

Il se trouve à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulent des serpents sculptés, soutiennent un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetent leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Le coeur battant, Harry s'immobilise, l'oreille tendue dans le silence glacé. « **Le Basilic est-il tapi dans l'ombre d'un pilier ? Et où se trouve Ginny ?** » Il sort sa baguette magique et s'avançe parmi les colonnes, chacun de ses pas répercuté en écho par les murailles obscures. Il garde les paupières à peine entrouvertes, prêt à les fermer à la moindre alerte. A plusieurs reprises, il croit voir bouger l'un des serpents de pierre dont les orbites creuses semblent suivre ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il arrive au niveau des deux derniers piliers, il se retrouve face à une statue, adossée au mur du fond, et qui fait toute la hauteur de la Chambre.

Harry doit tendre le cou pour apercevoir la tête de la statue : elle représente un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe mince qui tombe presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposent sur le sol lisse. Entre les pieds, une petite silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire est allongée face contre terre. Une silhouette aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant.

Du côté de Ron et de Jenifael.

Le duo a du mal à dégager les pierres. Alors, craquant, la magicienne ordonne au petit de reculer.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Faire sauter ce mur !

- Mais, si tu fais ça, tout va s'écrouler non ?

- Non. Vent des coeurs, vent des airs, oh je t'en conjure, repousse mon ennemi!

Ron s'éloigne vite, et regarde avec une certaine frayeur la femme aux yeux or et aux canines acérées. Le cyclone frappe le mur de plein fouet. Mais il n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour faire voler l'ensemble. Seuls quelques petits rochers sautent du mur faisant s'écrouler des morceaux plus gros du plafond. La femme cède à nouveau.

- Putain !

Jenifael tombe à genou et frappe le sol devant son manque de force magique.

Du côté d'Harry.

- Ginny !

L'élu se précipite et s'agenouille auprès d'elle.

- Ginny ! Ne sois pas morte ! Je t'en supplie, ne sois pas morte !

Il jette sa baguette magique sur le sol, attrape Ginny par les épaules et la retourne sur le dos. Son visage est blanc et froid comme le marbre, mais ses yeux ne sont pas ouverts, ce qui signife qu'elle n'a pas été pétrifiée. Peut-être était-elle...

- Ginny, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi.

Il secoue Ginny, mais sa tête ballotte de droite et de gauche, sans le moindre signe de vie. Une voix douce s'élève alors.

- Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas.

Harry sursaute et se retourne, toujours à genoux. Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, l'observe, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours sont étrangement flous comme si Harry l'a regardé à travers une fenêtre aux vitres givrées. Mais il est parfaitement reconnaissable.

- Tom... Tom Jedusor !

Jedusor approuve d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

—Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Elle ne se réveillera pas ? » Elle n'est pas... Elle n'est pas...

—Elle est toujours vivante, mais c'est tout juste.

Harry l'observe. Tom Jedusor a été élève de Poudlard cinquante ans auparavant et pourtant, il est là, devant lui, baigné d'une lueur brumeuse qui brille autour de lui, avec le même visage qu'il a à seize ans.

—Vous êtes un fantôme ?

—Disons plutôt un souvenir conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime.

Il pointe l'index vers les orteils géants de la statue. Le petit livre noir que Harry a trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde est ouvert sur le sol. Pendant un instant, Harry se demande comment il est arrivé là, mais il a d'autres soucis plus urgents.

- Il faut m'aider, Tom. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il y a un Basilic dans cette Chambre. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais il peut surgir à tout moment. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi.

Mais Jedusor ne fait pas un geste. Harry, le visage ruisselant de sueur, parvient à hisser Ginny. Il se penche pour ramasser sa baguette magique. Elle a disparu.

- Vous n'avez pas vu ma...

Jedusor le regarde en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses longs doigts.

- Merci.

Jedusor étire les lèvres en un sourire. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, il continu de faire tourner la baguette d'un geste nonchalant. Harry dit précipitamment.

- Ecoutez. Il faut partir le plus vite possible ! Si le Basilic arrive...

- Il n'arrivera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas appelé, dit Jedusor avec le plus grand calme.

Harry repose Ginny sur le sol, incapable de supporter son poids plus longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Donnez-moi plutôt ma baguette, je vais peut-être en avoir besoin.

Le sourire de Jedusor s'élargit.

- Non, non, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Harry Potter. Le moment de te voir, de te parler.

- Ecoutez, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien la situation. Nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets. On parlera plus tard, quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

- Non, on va parler maintenant.

Il glisse la baguette magique de Harry dans sa poche. Harry l'observe attentivement puis demande.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ginny ?

- Voilà une intéressante question. C'est une longue histoire. La raison pour laquelle Ginny se trouve dans cet état, c'est qu'elle a ouvert son coeur et révélé tous ses secrets à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir.

Alors, Tom raconte comment il s'est servi de Ginny pour accomplir ces méfaits quand la jeune enfant a commencé à donner son cœur au journal. Puis il lui dit qu'il a beaucoup de question à poser à Harry. L'élu demande quoi. Jedusor veut alors savoir comment un enfant comme lui a pu vaincre le mage noir le plus puissant du monde. Il y a alors une étrange lueur rougeâtre avide dans ses yeux qui apparaît.

- Voldemort, est à la fois mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir, Harry Potter...

Il sort de sa poche la baguette magique de Harry et écrit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes :

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Puis il fait un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettres de son nom s'assemblent dans un ordre différent. A présent, on peut lire :

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT

* * *

><p><strong>On dirait que ça chauffe de plus en plus là non ? ^^<strong>


	51. La chambre et le vent 2 : Le sauvetage 5

**J'ai 23 ans aujourd'hui et comme cadeau, je vous poste au lieu de demain ce chapitre. Bonne lecture (musique dans le texte)**

* * *

><p>Du côté de Ron et de Jenifael<p>

Le rouquin a du mal à croire ce qu'il voit. La magicienne est en position de faiblesse. Elle hurle de colère et d'indignation. Ron, bien qu'encore effrayé par les canines de la femme, s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle se relève d'un coup, comme si elle va le mordre. Mais elle se calme. Ses dents pointues rétrécissent. Elle déclare, avec un rire forcé.

- C'est lamentable pas vrai ? D'être si inutile et si faible. Tous les deux, Harry et toi, ainsi qu'Hermione, vous savez faire des choses magiques incroyables. Alors que moi, je ne sais que faire souffler du vent. C'est minable pas vrai ? Et Rogue, lui ne veut même pas résonné avec moi.

Le rouquin ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire avec « Résonné avec moi ». Mais il le demandera à son amie dès qu'elle ne sera plus pétrifiée. Cependant, il réplique aux propos de Jenifael.

- Tu as tort. Ta magie est super intéressante. Tu imagines ! Tu fais des tours sans baguette c'est plus impressionnant que c'en a l'air. Et puis, tu as vécu plus de deux jours entiers dans la forêt en compagnie d'une louve de la taille d'un éléphant !

- Attends…répètes un peu !

- Euh…la louve ?

- Oui ! Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé ! La louve peut sans doute souffler plus fort !

- Tu…tu connais ce …

- Monstre ? Oui, évidemment puisque c'est moi.

- Toi ?

- Recule Ron. Et merci, je ferais davantage confiance à ta façon de parler.

**Taper sur google ce titre et écouté en même temps que lire : Erementar Gerad Soundtrack - Kasukanari Aogi no Sai**

Le rouquin rougit comme une pivoine et recule. La femme lève les yeux en l'air. Il y a un trou béant dans le mur du haut. Si grand qu'elle peut voir la nuit avec ces étoiles. Elle lève ses bras vers le ciel comme pour l'enlacer. Elle respire l'air de la nuit qui coule sur elle. La lune apparaît devant le nuage. Sa lumière fait briller le corps de Jeni en une blancheur immaculée. Le vent des bois envoie ces messages d'espoir dans les cheveux de la femme qui tombent en cascade. Elle dit alors la prière qui la relie à la louve.

- Je fais appel à mes pouvoirs. En récitant cette hymne, en le murmurant à la lune et aux étoiles, je formule le souhait qu'en cet instant la clarté triomphe de l'obscurité.

Le corps scintille de mille feux, éclairant le tunnel et le ciel de ses feux. Ron se couvre le visage de cet éclair. La femme ressent la puissante magie qui nait de l'animal brûler en elle. Depuis la pseudo-résonance. Une fois terminée, l'enfant enlève ses mains et voit la gigantesque louve. Il recule, effrayé, mais Jenifael prononce le nom du petit, dans le but ce connecter son âme à la sienne.

« _- Ne prends pas peur. C'est moi, Jenifael. Je suis la même. Seul mon apparence et mon instinct ont changé. N'aie crainte, je ne te dévorerais pas. Par contre, lui là-bas oui. Cet humain a osé porter la main sur moi. Il mérite d'être dévoré pour son crime._ »

Ron refuse en faisant un mouvement de la tête. Et dit.

- On aura des ennuis si tu le fais. Et puis, tu crois vraiment qu'il a bon goût ?

Un hurlement fait lever les cheveux sur la tête de Ronald. Les paroles télépathiques de la louve le rassurent. En rougissant.

« _- Non, c'est vrai. Il dégage une horrible odeur de parfum humain. J'ai horreur de cela. Bien, essai de ne pas t'envoler. Ma magie est puissante ainsi, à l'état pur sans aucune limite du corps de l'humaine qui dort en moi._ »

Le rouquin prend place contre un rocher. La louve entonne l'incantation et hurle son cri de magie. Un immense cyclone arrive du plafond et brise le rocher, créant un plus grand trou permettant à un dragon de rentrer de par le ciel. Puis la louve se concentre et ce puissant vent magique fonce sur les rochers, les propulsant dans toutes les directions. Un rocher évite de justesse Lochkart. Une fois la magie terminée, un espace suffisamment grand pour un adulte humain est dégagé. Ron est prêt à s'y engouffrer quand la louve lui montre ses crocs.

« _- Non petit louveteau ! C'est à moi d'y aller. Mon museau et ma rapidité sont bien plus grandes._ »

- Et comment tu vas passer ! Tu immenses je te rappelle. Quoi !

La louve perd sa taille, la rendant aussi grande qu'un adulte. Elle donne un coup de patte sur Ron et s'engouffre dans le trou.

Du côté de Harry

- Tu vois ? C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes amis les plus proches. Tu crois donc que j'allais accepter le «jeu du sort » qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de « Jedusor », légué par mon Moldu de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Serpentard qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'un misérable Moldu qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert que sa femme était une sorcière ? Non, Harry, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !

Harry a l'impression que son cerveau était comme engourdi. Ahuri, il contemple Jedusor, l'orphelin qui est devenu l'assassin de ses parents et de beaucoup d'autres... Au bout d'un long moment, il se force enfin à parler.

- C'est raté.

- Qu'est-ce qui est raté ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais le plus grand sorcier du monde, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. Même au temps de votre puissance, vous n'avez jamais osé vous attaquer à Poudlard. Dumbledore a tout de suite compris qui vous étiez lorsqu'il vous avait comme élève et il vous fait toujours peur, quel que soit le lieu où vous vous cachez.

Jedusor a perdu son sourire. Son visage a quelque chose de repoussant, à présent.

- Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

- Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez !

En parlant ainsi, il a simplement cherché à faire peur à Jedusor. Il aurait souhaité que ce qu'il a dit soit vrai, mais il n'y croit pas. Jedusor ouvre la bouche, puis il se fige soudain. Deux bruits viennent de retentir. Des bruits de galop et une musique. Le premier devient de plus en plus rapide qu'au bout de quelques secondes à peine, une louve blanche comme neige arrive et saute d'un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de se placer entre Harry et Jedusor. Harry se souvient de l'animal. Mais pas Tom, il approche sa main comme l'élu mais un mur d'énergie positive empêche la main de Voldemord de toucher la louve. Harry la touche en revanche.

- Comment peux-tu, toi, toucher cet animal !

Mais l'élu n'écoute pas. Il se souvient très bien que, quand lui et Jeni sont en danger et qu'ils sont en contact, ce même mur apparaît. Alors il murmure son nom. Jeni lève ses oreilles et dit par pensée.

« _- Oui, c'est moi. Mais je t'en prie, ne lui dis pas. Et ne me parles pas. Sinon ma belle couverture partira en fumée. A présent, attends l'oiseau de feu. Lui, pourra traverser le mur. Lâche-mi à présent. Meleth !_ »

L'élu obéit, mais comme la louve a entonné son incantation, le bouclier de l'amour reste. La musique s'intensifie. C'était une mélodie étrange, effrayante, qui provoque des frissons le long de l'échine. Les cheveux de Harry se dressent sur sa tête et il lui semble que son coeur a doublé de volume. Bientôt, la musique atteint une telle intensité que Harry la sent vibrer dans sa poitrine. Des flammes surgirent alors au sommet du pilier le plus proche.

Un oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, vient d'apparaître et lance son chant étrange sous la voûte de la Chambre. Les plumes de sa queue, aussi longues que celles d'un paon, brillent d'une lueur dorée. Dans ses serres couleur d'or, il tient une boule de chiffon.

Un instant plus tard, l'oiseau vole droit vers Harry, laisse tomber la boule de chiffon à ses pieds et se pose lourdement sur le dos de la louve. Il a un long bec pointu et doré, et de petits yeux étincelants. L'oiseau s'arrête alors de chanter et regarde fixement Jedusor. Harry sent sa chaleur contre sa joue. Jenifael se secoue, énervée.

« _- Fumsek, je ne suis pas ton perchoir !_ »

L'oiseau chante son désaccord et reste planté dessus la louve. Jedusor dit alors.

- C'est un phénix, dit Jedusor en fixant à son tour l'oiseau dans les yeux.

- Fumseck ?

Harry voit les serres de l'oiseau presser doucement le dos de Jeni, lui arrachant un grognement. Jedusor regarde à présent la boule de chiffon aux pieds de Harry.

- Et ça..., c'est le vieux Choixpeau magique.

C'est vrai. Usé, rapiécé, crasseux, le chapeau est étalé sur le sol. Jedusor éclate de rire une nouvelle fois. Son rire est si sonore que l'écho le renvoi dans toute la Chambre, comme si dix personnes ont ri en même temps.

- Et c'est ça que Dumbeldore t'envoie pour te défendre ! Un oiseau chanteur, une louve qui a des dons magiques et un vieux chapeau ! Voilà qui devrait te donner du courage, Harry Potter ! Tu dois te sentir rassuré, à présent !

Harry ne répond pas. Il ne voit peut-être pas à quoi Fumseck et le chapeau peuvent bien lui servir, mais il ne se sent plus seul et il attend avec un courage grandissant que Jedusor ait fini de rire.

- Revenons à nos affaires. Nous nous sommes rencontrés deux fois dans ton passé et dans mon avenir. Et ces deux fois-là, je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Dis-le-moi. Plus tu parleras, plus longtemps tu resteras vivant.

Harry réfléchit à toute allure, évaluant ses chances de survie. Jedusor a sa baguette. Harry, lui, a Fumseck, Jeni en louve et le Choixpeau magique qui ne lui seraient guère utiles en cas de duel. La situation n'est pas brillante. Mais plus Jedusor reste là devant lui, plus la vie s'échappe de Ginny. Depuis tout à l'heure, la silhouette de Jedusor est devenue moins floue, plus solide. Si Harry doit se battre contre Jedusor, il vaut mieux que ce soit le plus vite possible.

- Personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs quand vous m'avez attaqué. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais je sais pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu me tuer. C'est parce que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me sauver. Ma mère qui était fille de Moldu, ajouta-t-il en tremblant d'une rage contenue. Elle vous a empêché de me tuer. Et j'ai vu ce que vous étiez vraiment. Je vous ai vu l'année dernière. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un débris, une épave. C'est à peine si vous êtes encore vivant. Voilà où votre pouvoir vous a mené. Vous êtes obligé de vous cacher. Vous êtes repoussant, vous êtes abject !

Le visage de Jedusor se tord en une grimace. Puis il se force à sourire, d'un horrible sourire.

- Soit. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver. Une puissante manière de conjurer le sort. Mais maintenant, je vois bien que tu n'as rien de si extraordinaire, après tout. Je me demandais, vois-tu... Car il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous, Harry Potter. Même toi, tu as dû le remarquer. Nous avons tous les deux du sang moldu, nous sommes tous deux orphelins, élevés par des Moldus. Et probablement les deux seuls élèves de Poudlard qui n'aient jamais parlé Fourchelang depuis le temps du grand Serpentard lui-même. Même physiquement, nous nous ressemblons... Mais finalement, ce qui t'a sauvé face à moi, c'est la chance, rien d'autre. Voilà tout ce que je voulais savoir.


	52. La chambre et le vent 2 : Le sauvetage 6

**Allez, plus que deux chapitres, on tient le bon bout avec cette chambre^^**

* * *

><p>Harry, tendu, attend que Jedusor brandisse la baguette magique. Mais son rictus s'élargit encore. Il lance un regard amusé à Fumseck et au Choixpeau magique, puis il s'éloigne. Harry, qui sent la peur se répandre dans ses membres engourdis, voit Jedusor s'arrêter entre les hauts piliers et lever la tête vers le visage en pierre de Serpentard, à demi noyé dans l'obscurité. La louve a ses poils qui s'hérissent quand Jedusor ouvre grand la bouche et se met à siffler<p>

- Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.

Harry regarde la statue, Fumseck toujours accroché à son épaule. Le visage géant de Serpentard se met à bouger. Frappé d'horreur, Harry voit la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir. Quelque chose remue alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sort en rampant de ses profondeurs. La louve se lève et élargit son bouclier. En s'éloignant de l'élu et de Ginny. Elle marche autour d'eux. Elle murmure à l'esprit de Harry. « **Je peux te protéger ici. Mais si tu sors, tu devras fermer les yeux. Recule, il arrive !** »

Harry obéit et recule jusqu'au mur. Il ferme les yeux et sent Fumseck se poser à côté de lui et lui caresser sa joue de son aile en prenant son envol. Harry aurait voulu crier « Ne me laisse pas seul ! » mais de toute façon, quelle chance peut bien avoir un phénix face au Roi des Serpents ?

Une lourde masse tombe sur le sol en le faisant trembler. Harry sait ce qui se passe, il le sent, il voit presque le serpent géant tomber de la bouche de Serpentard. Il entend la voix sifflante de Jedusor qui dit : Tue-le.

Le Basilic avance vers Harry, il entend son corps pesant ramper sur le sol poussiéreux. Les paupières toujours fermées, Harry se relève et court à l'aveuglette en suivant le mur, les mains tendues devant lui. Jedusor éclate de rire mais pas longtemps. La louve hurle son cri de guerre. Attirant l'attention du basilic. Elle lui envoie un message rempli de défis. « **Allez viens, viens là monstre qui terrorise le monde, que je te morde, que je te tue !** » Jedusor a entendu la voix et ordonne à son serpent géant de ne pas répondre. Mais il l'ignore ces ordres. La louve court hors du bouclier magique, en entendant Harry trébucher. Elle va vers lui et se met face au serpent. Ses yeux magiques dans les yeux du serpent. Mais, à la surprise de Tom, la louve ne meurt pas. La force de ces yeux, pouvant rendre une armée doux comme des agneaux, annule le don du basilic.

Il y a alors un sifflement sonore au-dessus de sa tête, l'énorme serpent d'un vert éclatant, au corps aussi épais qu'un tronc de chêne, s'est dressé haut dans les airs et sa grosse tête en pointe oscille entre les deux colonnes comme un ivrogne à la démarche titubante. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry, prêt à refermer les paupières, voit ce qui avait détourné l'attention du serpent. La louve crie alors à Fumsek de lui crever les yeux. Le phénix plonge soudain. Son long bec d'or disparait et une cascade de sang noir se déverse sur le sol. La queue du serpent s'agite furieusement, manquant Harry de peu, et avant que celui-ci ait le temps de fermer les yeux, la créature se retourne vers lui. Harry regarde sa tête et voit que ses énormes yeux jaunes et globuleux ont été crevés par le bec pointu du phénix. Le sang continu de ruisseler sur le sol, tandis qu'un long sifflement de douleur s'échappe de la gueule du serpent. Jedusor se met à hurler.

- Non ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens son odeur ! Tue-le !

Le serpent aveugle vacille, désorienté mais toujours mortel. La louve attrape Harry par l'épaule et le fait grimper sur son dos. Elle l'amène vers le choixpeau magique, mais avant leur arrivée, la louve se prend la queue du serpent en plein ventre, tombant à terre et Harry glissant jusqu'à l'objet. Il est prêt à secourir son amie quand elle lui ordonne de rester là où il est, et surtout de trouver à quoi sert ce « truc ».

Harry attrape le chapeau. Il n'a rien d'autre, c'est sa dernière chance. Il l'enfonce aussitôt sur sa tête et se jette à plat ventre contre le sol pour éviter à nouveau la queue du serpent.

- Aide-moi... Aide-moi... S'il te plaît, aide-moi !

Aucune voix ne lui répond, mais le chapeau se contracte, comme serré par une main invisible.

Un objet lourd et dur tombe alors sur la tête de Harry en l'assommant à moitié. Etourdi, il arrache le chapeau de sa tête et sent quelque chose de long et de dur sous ses doigts. Une épée d'argent étincelante est apparue à l'intérieur du Choixpeau magique, la poignée incrustée de rubis de la taille d'un oeuf.

La louve voit le même phénomène assez bizarre. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Malgré sa douleur, elle se lève et fait face au serpent. Tous crocs dehors. La femme ordonne à la louve de reprendre sa taille originelle et grandit au point de faire la même taille que le serpent. Elle lui donne des coups de griffes et de crocs si puissants et violents que le sang noir gicle de partout. Jedusor s'énerve et ordonne au serpent mortellement blessé…

- Tue le garçon ! Laisse la louve ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens-le, sens son odeur !

Harry s'est relevé, prêt à combattre depuis le combat de courage de Jeni. Le Basilic fait un mouvement brutal pour se retourner, son corps s'enroule sur lui même en heurtant la louve, qui va sa cogner contre les colonnes, et sa tête s'abat sur Harry. Celui-ci voit les énormes orbites de ses yeux morts et sanglants, et sa gueule qui s'ouvre, immense, hérissée de crochets luisants, aussi effilés que son épée, des crochets mortels, prêts à le transpercer... Le serpent plonge à l'aveuglette. Harry réussit à l'éviter et la tête du reptile heurte le mur. A nouveau, il plonge et sa langue fourchue cingle Harry comme un fouet. Il prend alors son épée à deux mains et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Le Basilic attaque à nouveau, et cette fois, il vise juste. De toutes ses forces, Harry enfonce l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperce le palais.

Harry sent alors un flot de sang tiède ruisseler sur sa manche et une douleur fulgurante lui traverse le bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Un des longs crochets venimeux est enfoncé profondément dans sa chair et se casse net lorsque le serpent vacille et tombe sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsions. La louve tente de se relever mais n'y parvient pas. Elle avance donc lentement, tentant de se relever.

Harry glisse le long du mur. Il empoigne le crochet qui répand le venin dans son sang et l'arrache de son bras. Mais il sait qu'il est trop tard. Une douleur brûlante se diffuse lentement dans son corps. Il laisse tomber le crochet brisé du serpent et regarde son propre sang imprégner l'étoffe de sa robe. Sa vision se brouille, la Chambre des Secrets se fond en un tourbillon de couleurs ternes.

Une tache écarlate passe devant le regard de Harry. Il entend des bruits de pas et voit une ombre apparaître devant lui.

—Tu es mort, Harry Potter. Mort. Même l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'a compris. Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter. Seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, oublié par ses amis, et enfin terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait si sottement défié. Bientôt, tu auras rejoint ta chère mère au Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry... Elle t'aura permis de vivre douze ans... Mais Lord Voldemort a fini par te vaincre, comme il se devait.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Fumseck tournoi alors au-dessus de Harry et laisse tomber sur ses genoux... le journal intime.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry et Jedusor, la baguette toujours levée, regardent le petit livre noir. Puis, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, comme s'il a toujours eu cette idée en tête, Harry empoigne le crochet du serpent et le plonge au coeur du livre.

Il y a un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruisselle sur les mains de Harry. Jedusor à présent se tord sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras, criant de toutes ses dernières forces. Et soudain... Il a disparu. La baguette magique de Harry tombe sur le sol, puis c'est le silence. On n'entend plus que le bruit faible et régulier de l'encre qui continu de couler goutte à goutte du journal intime. Le venin du Basilic a fait un trou dans le petit livre noir, brûlant les pages de part en part.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Harry se relève. La tête lui tourne comme s'il a parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres par la poudre de cheminette. Avec des gestes lents, il ramasse la baguette magique et le Choixpeau, puis il tire de toutes ses forces la poignée de l'épée pour arracher la lame de la gueule du serpent. La louve arrive devant le duo. Les deux êtres se regardent et entendent alors un faible gémissement au fond de la Chambre. Ginny remue. Harry se précipite. Elle s'est redressée, assise par terre, et regarde d'un air stupéfait l'énorme masse du Basilic mort. Ses yeux se tournent ensuite vers Harry et sa robe trempée de sang, puis se fixent sur le journal intime qu'il tient à la main. Elle est secouée d'un sanglot et des larmes ruisselent sur ses joues.

- Harry... Oh, Harry, j'ai essayé de te dire, Tau... l'autre jour... mais je... je ne pouvais pas parler devant Percy. C'était moi, Harry... mais je jure... que je ne voulais pas faire ça... C'est Jedusor qui m'a obligée à... Il m'a imposé son pouvoir et... Comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette... cette chose ? Où est Jedusor ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand il est sorti de... de son journal...Tu es blessé !

- Oui, je risque de mourir…

La louve hurle de colère. Ginny la regarde avec peur. Alors, comme si le destin se joue pour Jeni, elle reprend sa forme. La rouquine ne parle pas, elle est trop étonnée. Jenifael pose ses mains sur la blessure de Harry. Comme une prière. Mais, malgré toute sa volonté, elle n'y parvient pas, à faire appel à la guérison. Des larmes tombent sur ses mains. Mais pas ses larmes, celles de Fumsek. Une magie étrange envahit la femme, ou plutôt, elle reconnait cette sensation, enfermée en elle depuis très longtemps, une année. Les larmes du phoenix s'unissent à la sensation et une douce lueur ambrée apparaît sur la peau des mains de la magicienne. La princesse se concentre sur sa nouvelle magie. Elle referme les plaies de Harry, et la vision de l'élu devient plus nette. Une fois terminée, Fumsek cri et Jeni pleure.


	53. La chambre et le vent 2 : Le sauvetage 7

**Et voilà la dernière partie de la chambre et du vent. Il en aura fallu du temps non?**

* * *

><p>Une fois les larmes taries, Jenifael sourit de bonheur. Elle prend Ginny dans ses bras. La rouquine finit par parler.<p>

- Tu…tu es une louve ?

- Oui. Depuis mon aventure dans la forêt interdite.

- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

- Je l'ai obtenu. Du moins c'est Fumsek qui…

L'oiseau chante à l'autre bout de la chambre. Comme pour ordonner de quitter ce lieu. La femme explique la volonté de l'oiseau aux enfants et ensemble, ils quittent la chambre des secrets. Ils avancent rapidement dans le tunnel et entendent enfin une sorte de raclement lointain.

- Ron ! Ginny va bien ! Elle est avec moi !

Ron pousse une exclamation de joie et ils aperçoivent bientôt son visage surexcité, à travers le gros trou de Jenifael qu'il a réussi à durcir dans l'éboulis de rocs.

- Ginny ! Vivante ! Je n'osais plus y croire ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il veut la serrer dans ses bras, mais Ginny le repousse, secouée de sanglots.

- Tout va bien, Ginny, c'est fini maintenant. D'où il vient, cet oiseau ?

Fumseck passe par le trou à la suite de Ginny. Jenifael dit qu'il s'agit de l'oiseau du directeur. Puis Ron voit l'objet que porte Harry.

- Comment ça se fait que tu aies une épée ?

- Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

- Mais...

- Plus tard.

Il pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu pour dire à Ron qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et ne pas en parler devant Ginny, en tout cas. Harry continu de demander.

- Où est Lockhart ?

- Là-bas. Il ne va pas fort. Viens voir.

Guidés par Fumseck, dont les grandes ailes écarlates diffusent une lueur dorée dans l'obscurité, ils retournent à l'entrée du tuyau. Gilderoy Lockhart est assis par terre et fredonnait une chanson d'un air absent. Ron explique.

- Il a perdu la mémoire. Le Sortilège d'Amnésie a marché à l'envers. Le bouclier de Jeni et ma baguette en sont la cause je crois. Il ne sait plus du tout qui il est, ni où il est, ni qui nous sommes. Je lui ai dit de nous attendre ici. Il n'est plus capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Lockhart les regarde avec bonne humeur.

- Bonjour. Drôle d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que vous habitez ?

La magicienne pouffe de rire. Puis elle lève son bras pour que Fumsek le lui attrape. Ensuite elle ordonne aux autres de venir s'accrocher à elle.

- Les phoenix peuvent voler avec de lourdes charges. Et je crois qu'il en est capable. J'ai…foi en Fumsek. Comme en vous autres.

Elle fait un clin d'œil à l'élu, qui comprend de suite ce qu'elle veut dire. Un instant plus tard, ils s'envolent tous dans le tuyau avec un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Harry entend Lockhart qui s'exclame : « Etonnant ! Vraiment étonnant ! On dirait de la magie ! » Les cheveux ébouriffés par l'air frais du tuyau, les héros trouvent cette envolée plutôt agréable, mais elle est de courte durée. Bientôt, tous quatre se retrouvent sur le carrelage humide des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et le lavabo qui dissimulait le passage secret se remet en place. Mimi les regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu es vivant ?

- On dirait que tu es déçue.

- Bah... je me disais que si tu étais mort, j'aurais été contente de partager mes toilettes avec toi, Harry.

- Beûrk, je crois bien que Mimi a un faible pour toi ! Tu as une rivale, Ginny !

Mais Ginny n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter : des larmes continuent de couler sur ses joues.

- Où on va, maintenant ? demanda Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à sa soeur.

Harry montre du doigt le phénix, entouré d'un halo de lumière doré, qui vole le long du couloir. Ils le suivent à grands pas et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Jenifael frappe à la porte et entre avec les autres. Il y a un long moment de silence, tandis que Jeni, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lockhart se tiennent immobiles à l'entrée du bureau, couverts de boue, de saleté et—dans le cas d'Harry—de sang. Puis il y a un grand cri. C'est Mrs Weasley qui, jusqu'à présent, est restée assise devant la cheminée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se lève d'un bond, suivie de près par Mr Weasley, et tous deux se précipitent sur leur fille

Mais la princesse tourne son regard ailleurs. Le professeur Dumbledore se tient près de la cheminée, le visage rayonnant, à côté du professeur McGonagall qui respire profondément, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Fumseck fond sur le professeur Dumbledore et vient se poser sur son épaule pendant que Mrs Weasley se jète sur Ron et Harry pour les serrer dans ses bras.

- Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir.

Mrs Weasley libère Harry de son étreinte. Il hésite un instant, puis s'approche du bureau et y pose le Choixpeau magique, l'épée incrustée de rubis et ce qui reste du journal intime de Jedusor. Il raconte alors toute l'histoire. Suspendu à ses lèvres, tout le monde l'écoute parler pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il révèle comment il a entendu la voix désincarnée, comment Hermione a découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un Basilic qui se déplaçait dans les tuyaux, comment Ron et lui ontt suivi les araignées dans la forêt, comment Aragog a fini par leur dire où était morte la dernière victime du Basilic, comment il a deviné que cette victime était Mimi Geignarde et que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait peut-être dans ses toilettes...

Harry, la voix rauque d'avoir tant parlé, laisse la place à Jenifael qui leur raconte alors l'arrivée de Fumseck, puis la façon dont le Choixpeau magique a donné l'épée à l'élu. Mais elle hésite soudain dans la poursuite de son récit. Jusqu'à présent, elle a évité de parler du journal intime de Jedusor, et de Ginny. Celle-ci se tient debout à coté de Mrs Weasley, la tête sur son épaule, et des larmes continuent de couler sur ses joues. Et s'ils la renvoyaient ? Le journal intime a perdu son pouvoir... Comment pourraient-ils prouver que c'était Jedusor qui l'avait manipulée malgré elle ?

Instinctivement, la magicienne regarde Dumbledore. Celui-ci esquisse un sourire. Les flammes qui dansent dans la cheminée se reflètent dans ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ce qui est le plus intéressant à mes yeux, c'est de savoir comment Lord Voldemort a réussi à envoûter Ginny alors que, d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans les forêts d'Albanie.

Jenifael ressent une merveilleuse impression de soulagement se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle sourit avec des larmes d'émotion. Madame Weasley n'en revient pas. La magicienne laisse Harry continuer l'histoire en désignant le journal intime. Une fois avoir expliquée que Tom Jedusor en souvenir communiquait avec Ginny, le directeur pardonne à l'enfant et dit avec sa mère qu'elle a besoin de repos. Mais avant de quitter le bureau en laissant Jeni et Harry ensemble, elle regarde la princesse.

- Alors vous êtes bien la femme dont parlait Ronald. Je ne le croyais pas. Sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi si vous avez besoin de repos.

- Merci beaucoup madame.

- Appelez-moi Molly, princesse.

Puis le sujet tourne sur Lochkart que le trio a totalement oublié. Ron explique que c'est un imposteur et qu'il a failli faire oublier leur mémoire quand Jeni a lancé son bouclier et que le sort s'est retrouvé inversé. La femme sourit de défis à Dumbledore. Il ne dit rien mais rend tout de même son sourire à Jenifael. Ensuite il ordonne au rouquin d'amener le professeur amnésique à l'infirmerie. Une fois la porte refermée, Dumbledore s'approche d'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

- Asseyez-vous, Harry et Jeni.

Harry obéit. Il se sent étrangement inquiet. Le directeur commence par s'adresser à l'élu.

- Pour commencer, je voudrais te remercier. Tu m'as été vraiment fidèle, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Seule une parfaite loyauté de ta part pouvait amener Fumseck à venir à ton secours.

Il caresse le phénix qui s'est posé sur son genou. Harry a un sourire timide.

- Et donc, tu as rencontré Tom Jedusor, dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. J'imagine qu'il s'est beaucoup intéressé à toi...

Soudain, quelque chose qui tracasse Harry franchit enfin ses lèvres, presque malgré lui. Il déclare que Tom et lui sont semblables. Que le choixpeau magique avait même tenté de le mettre dans la maison Serpentard. Il ne sait pas trop où il en est. Jenifael ne répond pas. Mais est très attentive à la réponse que donne le directeur en montrant l'épée. Il la tend à Harry et lui dit de lire ce qui a d'écrit sur la lame : _Godric Gryffondor_

- Seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait trouver cette épée dans le Choixpeau magique, Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Pendant un long moment, tous deux restent silencieux. Puis Dumbledore ouvre l'un des tiroirs du bureau et y prend une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

- Tu as besoin de manger et de dormir, Harry. Je te suggère de descendre prendre part au festin pendant que j'écris à la prison d'Azkaban. Il est temps de récupérer notre garde-chasse. Je dois aussi rédiger une petite annonce pour La Gazette du Sorcier. Il nous faudra un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Décidément, ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps...Quand à vous mademoiselle, en français bien sûre, je sens qu'une question vous tracasse je me trompe ?

- Non.

Harry se lève et s'approche de la porte. Il vient de poser la main sur la poignée lorsque la porte s'ouvre si violemment qu'il est projeté contre le mur. Lucius Malefoy fait son entrée, le visage marqué par la fureur. Recroquevillé sous son bras, le corps enveloppé de bandages, il y a Dobby.

- Bonsoir, Lucius.

- Alors ! Vous êtes à nouveau là ! Le conseil d'administration vous a suspendu, mais vous estimez que vous avez le droit de revenir à Poudlard !

Jenifael sent la colère envahir son cœur. Elle sent les ténèbres chez cet homme. Elle se relève. Aussi droite qu'une statut. Le père de Malefoy tourne ses yeux vers la femme. Il est alors surpris. Il dit à voix basse.

- Magicienne.

La femme le fixe de ses yeux d'or. La beauté et l'instinct sauvage prend place sur l'humaine assujettie. Lucius n'en revient pas de voir une princesse comme elle. Sauvage, belle mais intouchable. Il ressent également une autre source de magie positive qui n'a rien avoir avec ses dons d'élémentaire. Une magie qui fait brûler son bras gauche. Il y met sa main dessus. Dumbledore lève un sourcil devant cette scène. Puis Jenifael s'exprime avec toute la fierté qu'elle a en elle.

- Oui, il est ici. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Que quelqu'un comme lui ne reviendrait pas ! Et bien vous avez tort ! Quand Ginny a été enlevé, seul Dumbledore aurait pu la sauver. Mais…

Le directeur finit sa phrase en disant que le duo ainsi que Ron ont pu la sauver. Lucius regarde méchamment Harry, enflammant le cœur de la magicienne. Le directeur continu son discours en déclarant que Voldemord s'est servi de la fille Weasley via le journal intime. L'élu réagit aussitôt en déclarant qu'il a vu le père Malefoy mettre ce journal dans ceux de Ginny. Malheureusement, faute de preuve, le coupable part. Harry demande à Dumbledore de partir le lui remettre. Il lui donne son accord. A présent, reste que Jeni et le directeur.

- Que veux-tu savoir, Jenifael ?


	54. Ditesle ! Son secret !

La femme regarde le directeur droit dans les yeux. Elle murmure alors sa question. Ou plutôt sa remarque en tournant la tête vers le phœnix.

- Fumsek m'a donnée son pouvoir de guérir, monsieur.

Dumbledore sourit devant l'air étonné que prend Jeni en le voyant.

- Non, il ne te l'a pas donné. Il t'a aidé, à l'obtenir. Avec le recours d'une certaine prophétie.

- La confiance ?

- Oui, la confiance.

- Mais, c'est vers Harry qu'il est venu. Pas moi !

- En effet.

- Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce monde décidément !

- Je peux que le constater.

- Oh, ça va, pas la peine de me prendre au mot …Albus.

Elle sourit de malice et de défis. Un visage que Dumbledore apprécie énormément. Alors il prend place en face de la femme, les coudes sur ces vieux genoux. Le phoenix en fait autant et se met sur l'épaule de Jeni. Lui arrachant un soupir d'exaspération

- Fumsek, je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne suis pas un portoir !

- Laissez-le Miss, c'est sa façon de dire qu'il vous apprécie.

- Oh que c'est aimable de sa part, vraiment. Sauf que ces griffes me transpercent gentiment le bras.

- Humour noir.

- Un peu.

- Vous avez toujours le dernier mot. Mais pas cette fois, je le regrette. Je vais vous expliquer. La confiance qui vous a permis d'avoir accès au don de guérir provient du fait d'avoir laissé Harry et Ronald seuls. D'une certaine manière, ceci traduit que vous avez eu suffisamment confiance en eux pour les laisser agir. Mais votre confiance en vous, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient.

- La résonance.

- Oh, alors ainsi Severus et vous avez libéré vos cœurs.

- Pas vraiment. Je dirais plutôt que ma rancœur envers lui m'a aidée.

- Votre rancœur ?

- C'est moi qui veux une explication la première.

- Soit. Et bien grâce à la naissance de la confiance mutuelle, Fumsek a du plonger dans votre inconscient. Les phoenix sont vraiment fascinants pour cette faculté. En ressentant la confiance et la loyauté, ils peuvent libérer des dons enfouis le plus loin possible de l'inconscience des hommes. Ou du moins un seul.

- La guérison.

- Oui. Donc, je peux vous assurer que vous aviez bel et bien ce don depuis le début. Mais il était si profondément enfoui en vous que seul un phoenix pouvait le libérer. Avec ses larmes. Essayez à présent de soigner cette cicatrice à votre bras.

Jenifael passe sa main le long de son bras blessé. Elle se concentre et arrive à ressentir très facilement l'énergie magique de la guérison. Un mélange à la fois d'excitation, de force, mais aussi de peur jaillit en elle. Sa main prend la magnifique couleur ambre et la cicatrice disparaît. Puis elle rompt l'enchantement. Une grande fatigue l'assaille alors qu'elle a juste enlevé une cicatrice. Le directeur s'explique.

- Voilà le danger de ce don. Même s'il est bénéfique pour les autres, il est aussi une malédiction pour celui ou celle qui le possède. Seules les personnes ayant une grande force physique et mentale peuvent faire de plus grande chose.

- Mais, le poison de Harry, je l'ai bien annihilé ?

- Non, c'est l'union de fumsek et de vous-même.

- Je vois. Donc ce n'est pas encore le moment d'arrêter mes études.

- Pourquoi les arrêterez-vous ?

Cette fois, le directeur a le dernier mot. Mais pas longtemps car Jenifael répond à la question de Dumbledore. Ses yeux redeviennent normaux mais lancent des éclairs de rage.

- Ma rancœur envers Monsieur-pas-drôle vient du fait qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux.

- Au sérieux ?

- Ne riez pas, c'est assez compliqué comme situation ! Il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Et cette personne le rend dingue !

- Dingue ?

- Transi d'amour, voilà ce que je veux dire.

Cette fois, c'est le directeur qui lance des éclairs. Il demande, avec calme mais Jeni sent bien qu'il est contrarié, depuis combien de temps.

- Je ne sais pas. Longtemps. Peut-être même depuis notre première rencontre. Il y a un problème ?

- Vous savez que vous ne devez, en aucun cas, aimer un sorcier n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais j'ignore encore la raison.

- Merlin vous le dira…

- Non ! Je veux le savoir de votre bouche !

- Très bien. Vous connaissez l'ancêtre entre sorcier et magicien ?

- Oui, les inquisitrices, femmes pures, et les inquisiteurs, hommes maléfiques.

- Et bien, quand un sorcier et un magicien s'uniront alors un inquisiteur naîtra. Un garçon. C'est dicté depuis une ancienne prophétie.

- Alors c'est ça le problème ! Juste ça ! Il y a d'autres moyens pour ne pas concevoir je vous signale !

- Je veux bien vous croire.

La jene femme prend une teinte rouge. Elle essaie de parler.

- Je…je veux…je ne suis pas une pute ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait !

- Enfin, presque non ?

- Quoi ! C'était un viol ! Je n'ai jamais été consentante !

- Du calme, je le sais bien.

- Du calme, du calme, vous en avez de bien bonne !

Jeni est rouge de colère. Mais Dumbledore lui dit avec respect.

**Taper sur google : 11 Erementar Gerad Soundtrack - Chigiri - Reverie Metherlence **

- Très bien, je vous prie de m'excuser. Mais, malgré toutes les découvertes, les magiciennes ne peuvent que concevoir lorsque l'amour des deux personnes sont en parfaite symbiose.

- Bon, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je hais Rogue !

- Je le vois très bien. Cependant, il a un secret qu'il fait que vous êtes un peu sa bien-aimé. Je lui ai dit que votre magie provenait de celle de Lily Potter en partie.

- Alors, c'est Lily qu'il aime.

- Oui. Mais c'est plus grave que cela.

- Dites-moi qu'elle est son secret !

- Il m'a fait promettre de garder sous silence cette partie de sa vie. Surtout avec le fils de Lily.

- En quoi est-ce un problème ? Je vous promets de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit.

- Promettre est inutile. J'ai gardé parole à Severus Rogue.

Jenifael commence à s'agiter. Ses canines redeviennent pointues. Elle veut savoir. Elle se promet même d'en venir à la violence si le directeur ne lui révèle rien. Elle dit alors son dernier argument avant de mordre Dumbledore.

- Je suis sa liée ! Même si, sincèrement cela m'écœure. Il a la résonance avec moi. Et j'ai sa résonance avec lui. Nous ne sommes sans doute pas obligés d'unir nos âmes, mais au moins, dites moi son secret !

- Vos dents ne m'impressionnent guère. Vous agissez comme une enfant désirant un bonbon. Mais, vous avez raison. Vous êtes lié l'un à l'autre par une magie très ancienne qui pourrait vous faire souffrir. Donc je n'ai pas trop le choix. Soit vous souffrez dans l'ignorance, soit je soulage ce point. Cependant, vous ne le verrez sans doute plus de la même façon.

- Pour moi il restera le type méprisant qu'il est.

- Ce n'est qu'une façade. Mais vous le comprendrez.

- Vous me le dites ! Ce secret !

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir un autre secret pour comprendre le pourquoi du professeur Rogue. C'est un mangemort.

- Je ne sais pas….

- Un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres.

- QUOI !

Jenifael se lève d'un coup, ses yeux sont remplis de stupeur mais elle sourit. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. La même chose bizarre qu'elle a vu plus distinctement chez le père de Draco.

- Je m'en doutais. Je savais que c'était un type noir comme sa façon de s'habiller. Faut pas chercher loin dans sa tête pour savoir qui s'est.

- Au contraire. Severus est la personne la plus compliquée qui soit après Voldemord.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Alors assieds-toi. Après tu me diras s'il est si simpliste comme homme.

Devant le tutoiement d'Albus, Jeni obtempère en lâchant un soupir dédaigneux. Parler de Rogue la met toujours hors d'elle. Surtout depuis qu'il ne veut pas résonner avec elle. Le directeur commence son monologue mais le fait de façon très synthétique.

- Severus Rogue est un sorcier communément appelé « sang-mêlé ». Il est le fils d'un moldu qui portait le nom de Tobias Rogue et d'une sorcière de sang pur appelé Eileen Prince. Il vit encore dans sa demeure familiale malgré la mort de ses parents. Elle se trouve dans l'impasse du Tisseur à Londres. Près de chez lui, il y a un parc avec des maisons avoisinantes. Dans l'une d'entre elles se trouvait une fillette qui est devenue son ami d'enfance.

- Lily Potter.

- Lily Evans, son nom de jeune fille. À partir de l'adolescence, les deux amis ont commencé par se diviser à cause de Voldemord et des principes de la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffondor. A force, Lily a fini par préférer James Potter malgré son arrogance, sa mesquinerie à Severus.

- Normal, il est bien plus mignon que Rogue.

- Je sais où vous l'avez vu, mais laissez vos commentaires comme celui-ci de côté voulez-vous. En effet, Severus Rogue devenait de plus en plus attiré par les forces du mal, esseulé qu'il était, ce qui inquiétait fortement Lily. Mais, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là, la femme n'a plus ouvert la parole à Rogue. Mais il en était quand même amoureux et la considérait comme sa plus chère amie. C'est de là que lui est venue sa haine maladive envers James Potter, et donc envers Harry lui-même qui lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. Harry n'héritera que des yeux verts de Lily.

- Encore un pauvre gamin sous la haine d'un type qui n'arrive pas à faire la distinction entre le physique et le cœur.

- Bref, une nuit, je suis allée voir une professeur portant le nom de Sybille Trelawney. Elle est ici en tant que professeur de Divination. Mais passons, ce n'est la sujet. Je suis allée la voir car elle allait me révéler une prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemord. Mais là encore, je ne dirai rien. Cependant, Severus a écouté la prédiction à travers la porte.

- Non mais quel toupet !

- Cessez de m'interrompre ! Il a donc révélé à son maître le contenu. Quelques mois passent, et Severus a compris que l'enfant en question était Harry. Par amour pour Lily, il a trahi Voldemord et m'a demandé mon aide. Malgré toutes mes précautions, la nuit du meurtre, le professeur Rogue est devenu fou de douleur. Il a donc décidé de se racheter et de protéger Harry de Voldemord quand il reviendrait à la vie. Lors du match de Quittich en première année, c'est lui qui a protégé Harry de l'attaque de Quirell. Mais en échange de son aide, Severus Rogue m'a fait promettre de taire cet épisode au garçon.

Jenifael ne parle plus. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que Severus ait pu souffrir au point de protéger le fils de l'homme qu'il a haït. Des larmes coulent même sur son visage. Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche. Et dit, exaspérant Dumbledore un peu plus.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas résonner avec moi. Il aime encore Lily, au point d'en devenir fou. Et Harry la lui rappelle. Avec ces yeux.

- Vous êtes encore en train de ramener tous à vous ! Severus Rogue mérite plus que quiconque qu'on pense à lui.

- Merci bien, mais lui n'est rien pour moi.

- Et ces larmes alors ?

- De la pitié, rien d'autre. Puis-je vous quitter monsieur ?

- Je crois. Mais ne dites rien à Severus, ni à personne.

- Très bien.

- Quand à moi, je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il n'a pas à vous prendre pour Lily Potter.

- En effet, elle et moi sommes différentes.

La magicienne quitte le bureau de Dumbledore, le cœur remplit de tristesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Sinon, informations importantes : je dois partir pour clermont jeudi et je ne pourrais pas mettre la suite avant samedi matin. A partir de ce jour, il y aura un chapitre par semaine car c'est la rentrée. voilà.<strong>


	55. Une fin d'année enfin arrivée

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus rentre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il a l'air passablement énervé.

- Pourquoi avez-vous mis tous ce temps ! Potter et Weasley auraient pu y passer vous savez !

- Tiens donc, vous vous souciez de ces deux griffondors Severus.

- Pas du tout. Je pensais par là que la réputation de l'école aurait été bien mal perçue.

- Mais tous c'est bien passé. Mais vous oubliez miss Loquas.

- Cette femme m'importe peu.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous avez fait appel à la résonance pour la retrouver il me semble.

- Sur ordre de Minerva. Pas sur mon initiative.

Rogue garde les bras croisés et les yeux noirs semblent sincères. Mais au fond de lui se cache encore la flamme de Lily. Le directeur déclare alors, avec une teinte d'agacement dans la voix.

- Severus, ne vous ai-je pas dit d'oublier Lily Potter.

- Je ne pourrai jamais faire cela.

Cette fois, l'homme aux cheveux de nuit abaisse ses bras et regarde le directeur avec une tristesse immense. Le directeur voit alors la gravité de la situation si jamais l'homme devient trop hypnotisé par son passé.

- Je n'ai pas été assez clair il me semble. Lady Jenifael n'est, et ne sera jamais, Lily Potter. Est-ce si dur à accepter Severus.

- Elle a « sa » magie.

- C'est totalement faux.

- Mais, vous l'avez-vous-même pas dit !

- En effet. Mais vous ignorez encore les véritables dons élémentaires de Jeni. Les siens à elle.

- C'est une ridicule moldu avec les pouvoirs de Lily !

- Non.

Rogue s'assoie sur une chaise. Ses mains sur son visage. Il ne pleure pas. Mais il n'arrive pas à oublier l'amour qu'il a pour sa Lily. Alors il relève la tête et demande qui est vraiment Jenifael. Espérant diviser ses sentiments.

- C'est une moldu. Mais pas n'importe quel moldu. La reine m'a expliqué, avant le rituel qui unit Lily à elle, qui serait la magicienne détentrice du don.

- Et alors ?

- Il s'agit d'une personne pouvant déceler dans son corps, les émotions de la planète. Et surtout des êtres vivants.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie cela !

- En effet. Il s'agit d'un lien. Un lien qui provient de la terre elle-même. Des moldus, des centaines et des centaines de par le monde, possèdent un tel don. Cependant aucun sorcier ni magicien n'ont jamais eu ce genre de pouvoir.

- Mais, les magiciens ne sont-ils pas des êtres pouvant utiliser la nature ?

- Utilisé, oui. Mais pas s'unir à elle naturellement. Et c'est ce mot « naturel » qui change tout. Jenifael est une magicienne, mais naturelle. De plus, elle a une chose de plus. Mais cela, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.

- Quoi ?

- La lumière.

Rogue ne voit pas où Dumbledore veut en venir. Il se lève et s'apprête à quitter le bureau.

- Severus, Lily est morte. Elle ne vit pas en Jeni.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

La voix du maître des potions est brisée. Il vient de voir que sa Lily est bien partie. Depuis quelques temps, il ne ressent plus en la femme magicienne, l'aura de Lily.

Quelques jours passent, et le soir arrive.

Jenifael a déjà participé à plusieurs festins, à Poudlard, mais jamais elle n'en a connu de semblable. Tout le monde est en pyjama et les réjouissances durent toute la nuit. Elle finit par apercevoir Rogue. C'est le seul prof à ne pas être en pyjama. Elle croise son regard sombre. Et discerne en lui une grande tristesse. Elle se tourne vers les jumeaux Weasley et leur demande.

- Dites-moi, vous pouvez me cacher des yeux de Monsieur-pas-drôle ?

- Pourquoi…

- Il a fait des siennes avec toi ?

- Non Fred et non Georges. Disons que je vais tenter de sonder son âme. Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il me lance.

Les jumeaux regardent Rogue et voient où leur amie magicienne veut en venir. Ils se placent de manière à cacher Jenifael. La femme change son regard d'amande à or. Elle pose ses yeux sur le front de Severus et plonge sa conscience délicatement en lui. De façon à se rendre indétectable. Elle voit les souvenirs du sombre homme et le dernier remonte à la discussion qu'il a eue avec le directeur. Elle voit et ressent sa douleur devant le fait qu'il vient de se recevoir la triste vérité. Lily Potter n'est plus en elle. Et surtout, sa magie a disparu de la princesse depuis quelques temps. « **Oui, depuis que les deux femmes m'ont montrée la naissance de ma magie.** » De la pitié s'installe doucement en elle. Mais disparaît vite quand elle voit que Dumbledore croit qu'il y a en elle une autre source de magie. Différente. Appelée « lumière. ». Quand à Harry, il n'aurait su dire quel a été le meilleur moment : Hermione courant vers lui et criant : « Tu l'as vaincu ! Tu l'as vaincu ! » ou Justin se levant de la table de Poufsouffle pour venir lui serrer la main et s'excuser longuement de l'avoir soupçonné, ou Hagrid apparaissant à trois heures et demie du matin et donnant à Harry, à Jeni, et à Ron une tape dans le dos qui les fait plonger dans leur assiette, ou les quatre cents points qu'ils font gagner à Gryffondor, ce qui leur assure, pour la deuxième année consécutive, la victoire dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ou le professeur McGonagall se levant pour leur dire que tous les examens sont annulés en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, ou encore Dumbledore annonçant que le professeur Lockhart ne pourrait pas reprendre ses cours l'année suivante, pour cause d'amnésie à soigner. Cette dernière nouvelle est également saluée par de nombreuses acclamations à la table des professeurs. Y compris par Jenifael qui rit devant le fait que c'est elle la responsable.

La fin du trimestre se déroule sous un soleil resplendissant. Poudlard retrouve sa vie normale, avec toutefois quelques petits changements : le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est supprimé (« on a suffisamment fait de travaux pratiques », a dit Ron à Hermione qui fait grise mine) et Lucius Malefoy est renvoyé du conseil d'administration. Drago ne se pavane plus dans le château avec des allures de propriétaire. Il semble au contraire sombre et amer. Notamment quand il croise la princesse qui effectue de magnifiques tours de magies en faisant voler les pétales de fleurs fanées en un tourbillon. Ginny, en revanche, a retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

Le moment des adieux arrivent et la femme se trouve dans le bureau du directeur après avoir salué les élèves des quatre maisons qui ont pris la direction de la gare. Le directeur est devant son bureau. En compagnie de Merlin. « **Je l'ai complètement oublié celui-là. Oh non !** »

- Non ! Je ne veux pas resuivre vos cours depuis le début !

Le fantôme fronce les sourcils d'exaspération et déclare.

- De un, montrez-vous plus aimable, de deux, je tiens à vous avoir l'année prochaine. Non pas pour tout refaire, mais pour vous guider dans le don de l'eau.

- Alors finalement je vous ai vaincu pas vrai !

- Comment ça ?

- Je viens de vous prouver que je peux maîtriser mes pouvoirs sans vos « précieux conseils ». A présent, que voulez-vous d'autres ?

- Rien. A part vous souhaitez de bonne vacance.

Merlin disparaît d'un coup. Le directeur dit à son tour.

- Et bien, j'espère que l'année prochaine sera aussi excitante que cette année.

- Vous vous moquez là non ?

- Pas du tout. Sur ce, à bientôt Jeni.

La femme quitte le bureau, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plus léger. Elle va pouvoir soigner son père. Enfin elle l'espère.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit chapitre de fin. Sinon, comme je l'ai dit, je mettrai des chapitres tous les Week-ends. J'espère que cette deuxième année vous a plus et à plus. Merci pour votre suivi.<strong>


	56. Flashback 2

**Coucou tout le monde, je fais le mini « résumé » avant d'entamer la suite. Il a pour but de voir, avec les yeux de Jeni, comment elle a vu sa deuxième année avec un fond musical. **

**Taper sur google: Pandora Hearts OST 2 - 02 - Everytime you kissed me**

Bonjour à tous, c'est moi ! La magicienne hyper branchée. Alors, vous n'avez pas trop attendu j'espère. Parce que mon écrivain rame sérieux non ? Je rigole, prenez-moi au sérieux au moins ! Pas comme Rogue. Oh Rogue, si vous saviez à quel point il m'a fait souffrir ! Cela depuis le début de cette année. Mais avant, je commence par ma prophétie annuelle. C'est plus intéressant que Rogue non ? La voici : Le vent guide tes pas. C'est lui qui te permet d'être toi. Le vent souffle dans la direction de ta magie. Mais pour arriver à trouver la direction, aie confiance en toi et en tes amis et la plume reviendra jeune oiseau. Jeune louve. Perplexe ? Moi aussi au début. Et Merlin ne m'a pas franchement aidée. Si, il m'a dit de faire un avec cet élément. Puis il est parti. Génial comme prof je trouve. Encore du sarcasme et oui. Faut pas m'en vouloir je suis comme ça.

Alors, la prophétie était double. Le vent et la confiance.

La première partie a été la plus longue selon moi. J'ai du apprendre à faire « ami-ami » avec une louve gigantesque ! Mais cela fut le plus facile. Car avant tout, j'ai du faire du « corps à corps » avec un type pire que Severus. Lochkart, un pervers et crétin de surcroit. Il a presque réussit à me soumettre sexuellement parlant. Il a fallu que je lance un appel à l'aide avec mon coeur pour y parvenir. Et c'est le beau cavalier noir, Severus qui m'a sauvée. J'étais tellement écœurée que je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Durant quelques minutes, j'ai pu sentir ces sentiments, un cocktail très puissant de doute, de peur et d'espoir. Ce sentiment même qui n'est pas pour moi mais pour Lily Potter. Ne vous méprenez-pas, je ne l'aime pas. Il s'agit de quelque chose de magique appelée « résonance ». Firenze m'a expliquée que, sorciers et magiciens ont un ancêtre commun appelé « inquisiteur ». Il m'a dit que les femmes étaient pures mais pas les hommes. Drôle d'histoire. En bref, une guerre a été déclarée entre les deux sexes. Du coup, il ne restait plus que des femmes. Elfes en plus ! L'une d'elle, portant le beau nom d'Amayelle, a décidé de mettre un terme aux inquisiteurs, et avec son compagnon humain sans magie, elle donna naissance à de faux jumeaux. L'un sorcier l'autre magicienne. Mais malgré la séparation des dons en deux, un lien fut crée pour les sorciers et les magiciennes. Un lien magique appelé « résonance ». Seuls deux personnes aux caractères opposés en tout point mais aux âmes jumelées pouvaient être liées l'un à l'autre. Mais ce lien ne peut s'établir que lors d'une acceptation des deux individus. Une acceptation du cœur et de la magie. Voilà, vous avez compris au moins ? En gros, moi je veux bien avoir monsieur-pas-drôle lié à moi. Mais pas lui. Il a fallu attendre l'attaque du monstre de la chambre des secrets pour connaître la vérité. Ah oui, il faut que j'explique cela aussi.

Dans le château de Poudlard se trouve une pièce portant le nom de Chambre des secrets. J'ai appris qu'il s'agit d'un endroit crée par Salazar Serpentard il y a des centaines d'années. Seul un sorcier au sang, soi-disant pur, qui peut l'ouvrir. J'ai compris que cela venait du fourchelang. Harry le parle. Seul moi peux le comprendre. Grâce à ma visite dans la forêt interdite. Dans cette pièce se trouvait un basilic. Un serpent horrible de la taille de la louve qui dort en moi. Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas dit. Et bien, l'animal qui définit mon caractère et qui m'a donnée la maîtrise de l'élément vent est une louve blanche. J'ai pu la devenir grâce au centaure. Il a été très doux envers moi. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. La première fois où j'ai pu le devenir, je me suis sentie incroyablement libérée. Comme si quelque chose en moi s'était libérée. Mon vent intérieur. Il a fallu ensuite s'habituer à ce corps animal avant que je puisse retourner à Poudlard. Alors j'ai appris à me nourrir de chair fraîche. Au début j'étais écœurée. Mais en fait, c'est plutôt délicieux quand on a ce corps là. Humaine, je ne mangerai jamais de biche crue. Bref, une fois que je suis redevenue humaine, j'ai pu rentrer au château. Mais mon bonheur ne dura pas longtemps. J'ai surpris une discussion entre les professeurs quand ils amenèrent un élève de première année pétrifié à cause du basilic. Dumbledore déclara une phrase qui me fit souffrir. « Que je ne serais capable de guérir. » Alors j'ai reculé contre Rogue. Il m'a regardée drôlement et moi je me suis enfuie. Je peux voir la nuit. Donc ce fut plus facile pour moi de courir que pour lui. Une fois dehors, j'ai décidé de me tuer. En vidant mon corps de toute la magie qui sommeille en moi. Cependant mon chevalier noir m'en a empêchée et m'a pris contre lui. Je voulais dire ma façon de penser mais ces doigts se sont posés sur mes lèvres. Il a ensuite pris une mèche de mes cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage. Le contact de ces doigts m'a électrisée. Pas comme Firenze où là, j'ai senti de la chaleur. Suite à cette nuit, les jours ont défilés très vite au point de m'amener à une épreuve de pratique. Là, j'ai été totalement pitoyable. Je suis partie avant la fin. J'ai séchée les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Des mois plus tard, avant le début des grandes vacances, j'étais à l'infirmerie à tenter de soigner Hermi-pétrifiée. Mais rien. Alors Ron et Harry ont trouvé l'indice ultime qui devait nous amener à la chambre des secrets. Cependant, la sœur de Ron, Ginny, arriva au mauvais moment. Je la connais depuis le début de cette année. Mais j'ai pu ressentir la présence maléfique de Voldemord. Alors j'ai suivi le duo dans la chambre. Lochkart nous y a suivis. Mais il a failli nous avoir. Enfin les deux autres. Moi, il m'a eue. Il a fait courir ses doigts le long de ma virginité au point d'enflammer mes hormones. Sans Rogue et son incursion en moi, j'aurais été sa poupée. Sa marionnette et les deux garçons auraient tous oublié et Ginny serait morte. Oui, grâce à mon chevalier noir, j'ai pu tous les sauver. Sinon, que dire de plus, que le combat avec le basilic a été très bénéfique pour moi car cela m'a permis, grâce à Fumsek, de libérer la magie de guérir. Mais c'est une magie très faible. Durant ces vacances j'ai tenté désespérément de soigner mon père contre sa maladie. Mais tout ce que j'ai réussi, c'est de m'épuiser. Donc là je suis de retour à Poudard. Avec un soi-disant malfaiteur sorcier du nom de Sirius. Le même homme que j'ai vu en souvenir de la reine et de Lily. Mais pas autant canon que dans le rêve. Là aussi, je m'explique. Une nuit, je suis retournée dans le monde des rêves, et j'y ai vu Lily Potter pour la toute première fois. Elle est gentille. Mais elle ne m'est apparue que pour me montrer la source de mes dons. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un rituel entre elle et Kira. Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, des bougies ont été placées tout autour des femmes qui étaient vêtues de blanc. Elles ont chanté une incantation qui a eu un double objectif. D'abord donner naissance à celui qui tuera Voldemord. En d'autres termes Harry. Pour ce faire, une boule de lumière frappa le ventre de Lily sans lui causer de douleur. L'autre objectif était de donner les pouvoirs de magiciennes à une moldue spéciale. Moi en gros. Pour ce faire, la reine dû abandonner sa chair pour laisser son âme se diriger vers moi. Je suis l'épée d'Harry. L'outil qui l'aidera à battre Voldemord. Seulement c'est encore flou de ce côté donc je laisse la place à mon auteur. Salut !


	57. Une nouvelle année!

**J'espère que votre rentrée vous a plu. Moi, pas trop, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire de la communication avec lettre + Cv et j'en passe. A force c'est lourd. En plus, j'ai des semaines pleines, donc pour faire ma fic, et bien au lieu de le faire le matin, c'est le soir. Avec la fatigue. Donc si il y a trop de fautes selon vous, dites-le moi. **

**Sinon, voilà la troisième année avec la prophétie. Je pense que vous la trouverez plus simple...ou pas^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Taper sur google : 27 FateStay Night OST ~ Kishi Ou no Hokori: **

Dans la conscience de Jenifael.

_Je suis dans ma chambre de Poudlard. Cela fait un jour que je suis rentrée. Mais comme toujours, je ressens de la mélancolie d'être si loin de chez moi. Ici, je suis chez moi. Dans cet univers qui ressemble à chez moi. Dans cet univers où dort la défunte reine. Je la vois. Toujours si froide. Toujours si triste. Elle me sourit._

_- Non Jenifael. Je suis juste moi. _

_- Pourquoi dit-on que les gens comme vous, les anciennes princesses et reines du passé, sont sans sentiments ?_

_- Tout simplement parce que nous avons été éduqué à n'éprouver des sentiments que pour la nature. C'est tout._

_- C'est horrible. Comment faisiez-vous avec Voldemord alors ? Comment avez-vous pu briser le lien qui vous unissez consciemment ? Vous avez sûrement du ressentir la douleur non ?_

_- Vous avez raison. Pour mon lié, je ressentais bien des émotions. Grâce à la résonance._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- La résonance est synonyme de sentiments. Pour certains couples, celle-ci portait le nom d'amitié loyale, pour d'autres, de haines croisées._

_- Et vous ?_

_- L'amour pur._

_- Quoi ? Non, Voldemord ne connait pas l'amour._

_- Vous avez raison. _

_- Mais comment avez-vous pu vous unir à lui ? _

_- Cela, je ne peux te le dire. Il s'agit d'une incantation secrète à chaque duo. Tu le découvriras toi aussi._

_- J'en doute._

_- Il ne faut jamais le dire. Car les mots sont toujours inscrits dans nos cœurs. Votre lié le sait. Et c'est son choix de prendre le temps de s'habituer à vous._

_- S'habituer ? Rogue ? Non, il ne veut pas par amour pour la défunte Lily Potter. Où allez-vous ?_

_- Prendre du repos. Et laissez votre nouvelle prophétie s'engager._

_- D'accord. Au revoir._

_La reine lève sa main et des flammes l'entourent. Des flammes magiques. Les rubans de feu la font disparaître. Je suis à nouveau seul. Je pose mon dos contre un des arbres couleur de cet univers. Blanc crème. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel sans nuage. Un vent souffle dans mes cheveux. Depuis la découverte de mon don, le vent souffle dans ce monde sans vie. Peut-être qu'à chaque découverte ce monde s'embellira. Ce serait vraiment bien. Mes yeux se ferment. Elle est en moi. Je peux la sentir. Cette nouvelle prophétie. Non, ces nouvelles prophéties. Il y a en deux. Ou trois. Non deux. Ou alors elles ne font qu'une. Mes lèvres la chantent. « Par delà le vent se cache l'eau. Elle est liée au vent par un corps uni aux deux. La princesse sans royaume doit être cette âme unie aux deux éléments. Grâce à cela, les cœurs ne deviendront qu'un pour aider la lumière. La lumière du monde, la lumière de la louve, la lumière de la femme. » L'eau, la lumière. Deux phénomènes reliés l'un à l'autre. Mais combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Je l'ignore._

Le soir venu, la femme se réveille sous l'appel du directeur. Elle le regarde en lui disant d'un ton acerbe.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillée, mais je crois que je peux descendre au festin seule. Tout comme me vêtir.

- En effet. Mais je tiens à connaître votre nouvelle prophétie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que…et puis non finalement. Je vous le dirai quand les principaux professeurs seront là.

- Pas lui !

- Si lui. Il faudra bien vous mettre en face en face avec votre lié.

- Il ne le sera jamais.

Dumbledore sourit et se lève. Quelques minutes plus tard, la princesse vient de s'habiller avec sa robe habituelle. Blanche comme neige. Elle attache ses cheveux qui lui arrivent à présent au niveau de ses hanches. Elle fait une longue tresse à laquelle elle met des rubans blancs. Elle se regarde dans son miroir et passe ses doigts sur ces canines de louve. Elles n'ont pas bougés. Mais son diadème, qui avait disparu durant ces vacances, et de retour sur elle.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves sont déjà là quand la femme arrive et prend place entre les jumeaux Weasley. En face d'elle, il y a la sœur des deux frères. Elle lui dit en souriant.

- Salut Gynni, tu vas bien ?

- Oui Jeni, tu as passé de bonne vacance ?

- Et ! C'est Fred et moi qui devions lui poser !

- Pas de po. Alors ?

- Et bien oui dans l'ensemble.

Le trio fronce les sourcils. Et leur explique qu'elle n'a pas pu soigner son père comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Alors elle a du se résoudre à faire que des petits tours magiques avec son vent. Dumbledore frappe dans ces mains et se met à parler.

- Bienvenue à vous tous, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...

La princesse a comme l'impression que ces choses désagréables lui seront dites lors de son entretien avec les professeurs des maisons. Le directeur continu.

- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.

Jenifael demande alors à Georges ce que c'est. Le rouquin prend une mine surprise. Et répond avec gravité.

- Ceux sont des créatures abjectes. Ils n'ont pas de notion de bonheur. Ils les enlèvent à toutes les personnes autour d'elle. Ne leur faisant ressentir que les pires moments de leur vie.

- Alors, quand j'ai failli pleurer en arrivant à Poudlard avant-hier sans savoir pourquoi, c'était à cause d'eux.

- Oui.

- Quelle saloperie ! Mais ils font quoi ici !

- Miss Loquas.

La princesse tourne son regard vers le directeur. Il semble un peu énervé. La jeune femme baisse la tête pour s'excuser quand ses yeux se posent sur Hagrid. « **Mais que fait-il à la table des professeurs ? **» Elle n'a pas le temps de regarder le reste des membres quand le directeur reprend là où il en était.

- Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité.

Harry et Ron, assis un peu plus loin de la princesse, échangent un regard.

- La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.

Percy, qui est assis en face de Jeni et à côté de sa soeur, bombe le torse et regarde autour de lui d'un air qu'il veut impressionnant. Dumbledore s'interrompe à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il règne un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne vient troubler. Mais la princesse déclare avec malice.

- Je doute que deux personnes puissent empêcher quelques élèves que je connais de fureter. Surtout celui de Griffondor.

Un rire général s'élève et le pauvre préfet retombe sur sa chaise. La princesse croise le regard d'Harry qui lève un pouce pour la féliciter et les jumeaux rouquin la prennent chacun leur tour dans les bras pour la remercier. Le directeur, grand sourire, demande aux élèves de se calmer et continu sa déclaration.

- Merci pour votre réponse Miss Loquas, cela me permets de continuer sur une note plus joyeuse. Je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

La princesse pose son regard sur le nouveau venu qui se lève. Elle le reconnait, c'est l'une des personnes qu'elle a vu dans les souvenirs de la reine et de Lily. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin. Il est le même que dans sa mémoire. Homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises. Il a beau visage mais fatigués, la princesse lui donne le même âge que Rogue. Il porte des vêtements miteux, signe qu'il doit vivre des moments particulièrement douloureux. L'homme porte ses yeux sur la femme. Jenifael voit un sourire rempli de gentillesse sur le visage de cet humain. Quelque chose bouge en elle. Quelque chose de très étrange. Comme un appel à l'aide. Elle lui rend son sourire en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Comme un bonjour. Puis elle croise les yeux de Rogue. Une expression étrange dans ses yeux. « **Oh non, t'as intérêt à plus me prendre pour elle crétin !** ». Severus détourne les yeux devant les éclairs de la princesse et regarde Remus, une expression rempli de haine et de dégout, animant davantage la colère dans le cœur de Jenifael. Une fois les applaudissements terminés, le directeur déclare que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restent. Il annonce que cette discipline est désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid en plus de ces fonctions de garde-chasse. La princesse saute de joie. Ravi qu'Hagrid prenne une responsabilité plus grande, signe de la confiance qu'a le directeur à son égard.

Dès que les élèves se lèvent pour aller dormir, Jeni se rend auprès du demi-géant pour le féliciter. Il déclare qu'il est heureux et que grâce à sa nouvelle fonction, il pourra voir plus souvent son trio préféré. La princesse est contente et part en compagnie du directeur, pour son habituel entretien prophétique.


	58. Discussions !

Une fois dans le bureau, Jeni prend place sur un fauteuil sur le côté droit du bureau de Dumbledore et croise les jambes. Elle porte son regard sur le directeur qui prend place à son tour. Severus, Minerva, Filius et Pomona, font de même. Le directeur parle alors à la princesse.

- Bon, tu as donc compris que tu risques d'avoir des difficultés à rester en dehors du château je me trompe.

- Non. Mais moi, je crois que je devrais quand même aller dehors. Pour la découverte de l'eau.

- Je sais. Donc j'ai ordonné aux détraqueurs de laisser la forêt interdite et le lac noir. A présent, je crois qu'une explication sur la situation s'impose. Tu dois savoir qu'un assassin du nom de Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Azkaban. C'est un partisan très proche de Voldemord.

- Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Il est du coté du bien, je l'ai vu dans le souvenir des deux autres. Il a assisté à la naissance d'Harry et de mes pouvoirs. Non, il ne peut pas être mauvais.

- Pourtant si. Mais ce secret qui lie Sirius à Harry, tu ne dois pas le savoir. Ou du moins pas encore.

- Merci bien. Et alors, en quoi le fait qu'il soit en fuite me concerne ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas directement. Cet homme veut s'en prendre à Harry car il a murmuré des choses dans sa cellule qui concerne le fils de Lily.

- Donc je dois veiller sur lui.

- Non, tu dois faire attention quand tu seras en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école. Car il pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Il sait le lien que tu as avec Harry. Par la cérémonie.

- Génial ! Vous n'avez pas d'autres bonnes nouvelles tant qu'on y est.

Severus, qui en a assez de la réactivité de la princesse, se lève et dit de toute sa hauteur.

- Cela suffit, princesse ! Vous êtes absolument insupportable, veuillez écouter ce que le directeur prend le temps de vous expliquer. A présent je vous prie de taire votre caractère.

Jenifael dévisage Rogue avec un mépris proche de l'indécence. Puis elle ignore son ordre et redemande à Dumbledore de continuer. Le professeur s'apprête à commettre un geste irréparable quand le directeur parle avec énervement.

- Severus, ça suffit ! Miss Loquas a un répondant qu'elle doit exprimer sinon elle ne trouvera jamais sa vraie magie.

- Merci de dire ce genre de chose, mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller seule ! Monsieur-Pas-drôle n'a pas besoin de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas. Dites-moi le reste Albus.

- Bon, je n'ai rien à ajouter à part que je vous demande de toute mes forces, que vous soyez vigilante avec les détraqueurs comme avec Sirius Black.

- Ok.

- Votre prophétie à présent.

- _Par delà le vent se cache l'eau. Elle est liée au vent par un corps uni aux deux. La princesse sans royaume doit être cette âme unie aux deux éléments. Grâce à cela, les cœurs ne deviendront qu'un pour aider la lumière. La lumière du monde, la lumière de la louve, la lumière de la femme._

- Je vois, il y a donc pas mal d'évènements à réaliser. Vous devrez donc faire preuve d'initiative comme l'an dernier.

- Oui, pas de soucis. Puis-je partir ?

- Vous le pouvez.

La jeune femme se lève et sort du bureau après avoir jeté un œil sur le dos raide du maître des potions. Le directeur se lève et fait les cents pas sous les yeux des professeurs. Les minutes passent quand Rogue les rompt.

- Monsieur le directeur, il me semble qu'avoir recruté cet homme va rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà avec la princesse.

- Severus, c'est à moi de choisir ce qui est bien de ce qu'il ne l'est pas. Et je sais que j'ai fait un bon choix en prenant Remus. Il a fait parti de l'ordre et a fait beaucoup de sacrifice. Il sera un très bon professeur. Quand à Jenifael, je crois qu'il est tant pour vous deux de vous calmer et de vous pardonner votre incendie mutuel.

Le maître des potions montre son refus en partant à son tour du bureau en claquant la porte. Minerva déclare avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Il est à cran. Mais je pense qu'il se calmera. Après tout la princesse devient une femme.

- Avoir 23 ans est selon vous une marque de maturité Minerva ?

- Disons qu'elle murit plus vite dans ce cas.

- En effet.

- Et pour Black ? Entre elle et lui il y a un lourd secret. D'ailleurs je trouve bizarre que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas eu connaissance de la princesse.

- En effet, mais pour tout vous dire, cela vient du fait que la magie de Miss Loquas ne sait éveillée que lorsque celui-ci est devenu moins que mort.

Le lendemain, Jenifael se rend chez son professeur particulier. Elle entre et referme la porte. Le fantôme apparaît comme un passe-muraille et prend place devant son bureau. La jeune femme s'assoit à son tour.

- Bienvenue pour votre nouvelle année lady.

- Merci.

Jenifael regarde autour d'elle. L'ambiance de la salle n'a pas changé. Il y a quelque chose de puissant et d'ancien en ce lieu. Comme si elle se situe dans un lourd passé. Elle écoute son professeur qui entame son monologue habituel de l'importance de trouver ses dons. Après une bonne heure, il parle de l'eau.

- L'eau est un élément qui permet de trouver la vérité. C'est le don qui permettait, il y a des siècles, aux inquisitrices de déceler la vérité dans les propos d'une personne.

- Donc, si je vous suis, en plus de jouer avec les différentes formes de l'eau, je pourrais connaître la vérité.

- En effet.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle !

La femme débite ses habituelles menaces à l'encontre de Rogue, quand elle demande au fantôme le moyen de trouver l'eau. Merlin, avec son habituel aide, déclare qu'il ne peut pas l'aider, car les anciennes princesses devaient le faire seul. Du fait du lien qui existe entre le premier et le deuxième élément. Une fois la journée passée, la princesse se rend dans sa chambre et y trouve un parchemin. Elle l'ouvre et lit à haute voix.

- « Princesse des magiciennes, mes hommages. Je suis Remus Lupin, nouveau professeur à Poudlard. J'espère ne pas me montrer trop présomptueux à vous parler avec ce parchemin, mais vous n'êtes pas facilement joignable. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, et que j'espère avoir l'occasion de discuter avec vous. Merci de votre attention pour mon parchemin et à bientôt. Remus John Lupin. » Il est marrant lui. J'aime bien sa façon de dire les choses. C'est mieux que l'autre pervers en tout cas. Bon, allez au lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors cette semaine, il y a des nouveaux qui sont venus. D'un master Internationale avec des espagnols et des anglais, des arméniens, un afgan, et des français dont un se croit le meilleur en faisant pêter sa science et se disant fier d'être fils de "Noble". Y a des jours moi je dis que les baffes se perdent. 4 jours et je le hais déjà^^<strong>


	59. Un cours de sorciers partie 1

**Voilà la suite avec une rencontre que vous attendez tous non?**

* * *

><p>La princesse se lève et se change. Elle prend un peigne et se coiffe ses longs cheveux châtains cuivrés. Un boom la fait sursauter et un elfe de maison vient d'apparaître. Jeni se lève, ses cheveux lui frappent les reins devant la vitesse. L'elfe se prosterne ridiculement, faisant réagir la femme au premier coup.<p>

- Qui es-tu !

- Dobby, mademoiselle. Dobby l'elfe libre.

- Libre ? Je croyais que les elfes étaient liés à leur maître ?

- Oui, mais monsieur Harry Potter a réussit à me libérer. En piégeant mon maître.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Monsieur Lucius…

- Quoi ! Mais Harry est fou, il y a des ténèbres autour de cet homme.

- Il s'agit d'un mangemort.

- Comme Severus ?

- Oui.

- Mais combien sont-ils les mangemorts ?

- Nombreux mademoiselle. Mais certains sont emprisonnés à vie.

- Tant mieux, ces sales types devraient tous crevés !

- Mais, pardonnez mon insolence mademoiselle, mais vous pensez la même chose avec Severus Rogue ?

La femme prend une mine effrayée, qu'elle dissimule d'un coup. Et dit avec un sourire narquois.

- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème.

- Vous l'aimez, cela ce voit. Quand on parle de lui, vous vous énervez.

- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime. Je ne le supporte pas.

- Très bien. Vos cheveux sont beau mademoiselle. Puis-je vous les coiffer ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

L'elfe prend le peigne et Jenifael ferme les yeux, savourant chaque centimètre du peigne dans ses cheveux. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle est si calme qu'elle reste sans bouger. Au bout d'un moment, elle refait surface. En ouvrant les yeux, elle voit son reflet, ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval. Puis elle voit le reflet des personnes près d'elles.

- Salut Fred, salut Georges, pourquoi vous êtes venus là ?

Elle se lève et fait la bise aux jumeaux. L'un des rouquins joue avec les mots.

- Pour voir une belle forêt à l'aube.

- Encore, décidément tout le monde adore mes yeux.

- C'est certains. On est venu te souhaiter une bonne journée et on voulait aussi te voir en nuisette.

- Vous m'avez raté de peu les garçons.

- On a entendu l'elfe dire que tu aimes rogue.

Jenifael soupire et répond avec agacement que c'est le contraire. Les jumeaux semblent ravis de la réponse et invite la princesse à les suivre. Connaissant l'instinct malicieux des deux ados, elle les suit avec ravissement. Le groupe croise des serpentards qui fusillent les Weasley. La princesse rend leur regard aux étudiants du vert, et leur envoie une puissante vague de vent, les faisant partir dans le sens où ils venaient. Les jumeaux explosent de rire, Georges a les mains sur son ventre et Fred tient la main de Jenifael. Il lui dit une fois calmée.

- Tu as eu raison de faire cela, au moins comme ça ils arrêteront de se croire les plus intelligents.

- Oh, moi je ne crois pas ça. Mais bon, les gens changent en grandissant. Vous venez ?

- Non, on a cours ici. Mais toi tu sembles aller à la réserve non ?

La jeune femme acquiesce et fait la bise aux deux garçons avant de partir à l'étage au dessus. Elle croise alors pour la toute première fois Remus Lupin qui est en compagnie des troisièmes années de toutes les maisons. Le professeur au visage émacié sourit et incline légèrement la tête. Puis il dit avec une voix posée et très douce.

- Mademoiselle Jenifael, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance en tête à tête.

- En effet, j'ai reçu votre lettre. C'était osé je trouve. Mais j'ai bien aimé.

- Disons que j'ai dépassé mon caractère pourtant prudent.

- Monsieur ?

C'est Dean Thomas qui vient de parler. Il est proche du professeur. Remus se tourne et demande.

- Oui ?

- Et bien, je me demandais, est-ce que Jeni peut venir ?

- Et bien…je ne sais pas.

- Moi, je n'ai rien à faire, professeur. Et puis ce sera une première pour moi.

Lupin se tourne à nouveau vers la princesse et finit par acquiescer. La jeune femme le remercie de manière très polie et suit le groupe. Elle voit Hermione l'accoster. La jeune fille a pris des formes de femmes et son visage a pris quelques maturations. Jeni lui en fait la remarque, faisant rougir Harry et Ron a côté d'elle. Mais la jeune fille lui répond avec bonheur.

- Ma famille a dit la même chose, je suis enchanté de l'entendre d'une personne comme toi.

- Mais de rien.

- Dis, tu as menti tout à l'heure, tu as déjà eu un cours avec nous l'an dernier.

- Oh, tu parles tu fiasco du pervers. Oui, mais disons que ce n'était pas ce que j'appelle un cours. Plutôt une distraction, pour moi en tout cas. J'ai bien ri. Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours fan de cet imposteur.

- Non. Tu as raison. Dis, tu sembles t'être calmée non ?

- Pas du tout, on ne me domptera jamais, après tout je suis avant tout une moldu non ?

Lupin les mène le long du couloir désert où ils croisent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, occupé à boucher le trou d'une serrure avec du chewing-gum. Lorsque le professeur Lupin n'est plus qu'à un mètre de lui, Peeves se met à chantonner:

- Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin...

Si insolent et incontrôlable qu'il est, Peeves manifeste habituellement un certain respect pour les professeurs. Les élèves se tournent vers Lupin pour voir comment il va réagir. A leur grande surprise, il conserve son sourire.

- Si j'étais toi, Peeves, j'enlèverais ce chewing-gum de la serrure. Rusard sera furieux s'il n'arrive plus à ouvrir son placard à balais.

Ce dernier ne tient cependant aucun compte de la remarque du professeur à qui il adresse pour toute réponse un bruit sonore et incongru. Le professeur Lupin pousse un faible soupir et sort sa baguette magique.

- Voici un sortilège qui peut se révéler utile. Regardez bien.

Il lève sa baguette qu'il pointe vers Peeves en lançant:

- Waddiwas !

Avec la force d'une balle de fusil, la boule de chewing-gum saute du trou de la serrure et va s'enfoncer dans la narine gauche de Peeves qui fait volte-face et fila dans les airs en poussant des jurons. L'imagination de la princesse flamboie. Elle passe devant le professeur et lève ses mains. Elle chante sa nouvelle magie.

- De part mon âme, je conjure le vent qui sommeille en moi. Oh vent, obéis-moi avec ma voix. Tourne, tourne mon ennemi !

L'esprit frappeur se transforme en toupies et le chewing-gum dans la narine de Peeves s'allonge et l'emprisonne à l'intérieur. L'air à l'intérieur crée une bulle. Puis d'un coup de paume, elle envoie la créature à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les enfants applaudissent et Dean félicitent le duo. Lupin remercie l'enfant et ils poursuivent leur chemin. Il y a à présent du respect dans le regard que posent les élèves sur leur professeur aux vêtements miteux. Lupin les emmène dans un autre couloir et s'arrête devant la porte de la salle des professeurs.

- Entrez, s'il vous plaît.

Dans la longue salle lambrissée, remplie de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés, il n'y a qu'un seul professeur. C'est Rogue. Assis dans un fauteuil bas, il regarde les élèves entrer. Ses yeux étincèlent et sa bouche s'étire en un ricanement mauvais. Le professeur Lupin pénètre à son tour dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Ne fermez pas, Lupin. Je préfère ne pas voir ça.

Il se lève et passa devant les élèves, les pans de sa longue robe noire tourbillonnant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il est sur le seuil de la porte, il tombe nez-à-nez devant la princesse et dit.

- Tiens, alors on veut voir un spectacle.

- Oui, parce que vous, vous n'avez même pas la prétention de croire que je peux aimer vos tours. - Alors autant que j'aille voir une personne qui connait mes goûts.

- Très bien pour vous. On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Granger est là pour lui souffler ce qu'il faut faire.

Neville devient écarlate. Harry lance à Rogue un regard noir. Il est suffisamment pénible qu'il s'acharne sur Neville dans ses propres cours, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il le ridiculise devant d'autres professeurs. Lupin hausse les sourcils.

- J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille.

Le visage de Neville devient encore plus rouge. Rogue a un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajoute rien et sort en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec.


	60. Un cours de sorciers partie 2

**Pardon pour le retard. J'ai des semaines avec énormément de rapports à faire à chaque fois. A présent j'en ai 5 à faire. Ce n'est franchement pas drôle. En plus il y a de la bibliographie. Vivement les vacances moi je dis. Donc je fais un retour en arrière. Le chapitre précédent racontait la rencontre entre Lupin et Jeni et le cours des élèves qui va débuter dans ce chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Voilà. encore désolé pour le retard.**

* * *

><p>La princesse soupire avant de dire.<p>

- Décidément, plus il vieillit plus il devient désagréable ou alors c'est moi qui suis en plein délire.

Les enfants de Griffondor explosent de rire et Lupin lui-même remercie la remarque assez agréable, déclare-t-il, de la jeune femme aux yeux de biche envoutants. L'homme aux cheveux gris fait signe aux élèves d'avancer dans le fond de la salle où il n'y a qu'une vieille penderie qui sert à ranger les robes des professeurs. Lorsqu'il passe devant la penderie, elle se met à trembler avec un grand bruit. Des élèves sursautent et font un bond en arrière. Neville, qui a marché sur la cape de l'un d'eux, tombe en arrière mais un léger vent le repousse sur ses jambes. La main de la princesse se pose sur son épaule et elle lui murmure à l'oreille de douces paroles. Comme une incantation de l'air.

- Toi qui es un enfant très maladroit, tu n'es pas seul et tu as du talent. Cherches en toi et tu le verras sans aucuns soucis. Alors ton cœur se calmera et tes pensées iront vers cette chose qui te caractérise.

La femme sourit devant la mine totalement paumée du troisième année. Elle prend place à droite du professeur, de manière à avoir une meilleure vue. L'homme rassure les enfants qui ont sursauté en déclarant que dans la commode se trouve un épouvantard. Cependant, la majorité des élèves ne semblent pas convaincue, Neville regarde le professeur d'un air terrifié et Seamus Finnigan contemple avec appréhension la poignée de la porte qui s'est mise à s'agiter. Lupin continue son cours en expliquant que les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Le professeur ajoute alors.

- Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est: « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?»

A son habitude, Hermione lève la main et répond que l'épouvantard est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible. Lupin approuve la réponse et ajoute.

- Ainsi donc, l'épouvantard qui s'est installé dans cette penderie n'a encore pris aucune forme. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui pourrait faire peur à la première personne qui se présentera de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est tout seul mais, lorsque je le laisserai sortir, il prendra immédiatement la forme qui fera le plus peur à chacun d'entre nous. Ce qui signifie que nous avons un énorme avantage sur lui. Pouvez-vous me dire lequel, Harry ?

- Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux, il ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur à tout le monde en même temps.

- Exactement. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ? Un cadavre sans tête ou une limace anthropophage ? Un jour, j'ai vu un épouvantard commettre une erreur. Il a essayé de faire peur à deux personnes à la fois et il s'est transformé en une demi-limace, ce qui n'avait rien de très effrayant. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... Riddikulus !

- Riddikulus.

Jeni, avec ces oreilles très sensibles, entend la remarque de Draco.

- C'est son cours qui est riddikulus.

La princesse se lève et va vers le garçon blond. Immédiatement, le fils de Lucius sent la colère dans le cœur de la fille qu'il admire. Des remords s'insinuent en lui et il baisse la tête. La jeune femme regarde le professeur qui continue son cours même s'il est intéressé par ce qui va se passer avec Malefoy. Jenifael aborde le garçon blond.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle désigne le bras entouré de bandage de Draco. Le jeune homme hésite mais les regards des serpentards sur lui, l'oblige à mentir.

- C'est durant un stupide cours de Hagrid avec un stupide oiseau qui m'a blessé. J'ai failli avoir le bras cassé.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourtant je ne crois pas qu'Hagrid soit du genre à montrer des créatures dangereuses, ou du moins à perdre le contrôle de créature sans raison.

La princesse fait demi-tour et reprend sa place à droite de Lupin sous les yeux tristes de Draco. La fille à côté de lui, portant le nom de Pansy Parkinson aperçois la mine de Malefoy. Elle lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Cette sale moldue n'aurait pas du te dire cela à toi un sang pur. Je vais demander au septième année de lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure.

- Non, tu n'as pas intérêt.

- Mais, elle n'est qu'une…

- Femme qui a réussit à grandir parmi des rivaux.

Le professeur continu, n'ayant pas attendu l'échange entre Pansy et Draco. La penderie se met à trembler à nouveau, mais moins que Neuville qui s'avance comme s'il va à l'échafaud.

- Très bien, Neville. Pour commencer, quelle est la chose qui vous fait le plus peur au monde ?

Les lèvres de Neville remuent mais aucun son n'en sort.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous m'avez dit.

Neville jette un coup d'oeil affolé autour de lui, comme s'il implore de l'aide, puis il dit dans un souffle:

- Le professeur Rogue.

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire. Neville lui-même a un sourire d'excuse. Jenifael rigole devant cette remarque. Puis Lupin déclare, songeur.

- Le professeur Rogue... Mmmmmh... Neville, vous habitez chez votre grand-mère, je crois ?

- Heu... oui. Et je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'épouvantard prenne son aspect...

- Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment votre grand-mère s'habille généralement ?

Neville est surpris.

- Heu... elle porte toujours un grand chapeau avec un vautour empaillé. Et une longue robe... verte, le plus souvent... avec parfois une étole de renard.

- Est-ce qu'elle a un sac à main ?

- Oui, un grand sac rouge, dit Neville.

- Parfait. Maintenant, pourriez-vous vous représenter ces vêtements très précisément, Neville ? Pouvez-vous les voir dans votre tête ?

- Oui.

- Lorsque l'épouvantard jaillira de cette penderie et vous verra devant lui, Neville, il prendra instantanément la forme du professeur Rogue. A ce moment-là, vous lèverez votre baguette magique, comme ceci, et vous crierez: « Riddikulus » en pensant très fort aux vêtements de votre grand-mère. Si tout se passe bien, l'épouvantard, qui aura pris l'apparence du professeur Rogue, se retrouvera affublé d'un chapeau à vautour, d'une robe verte et d'un grand sac rouge.

A nouveau, les élèves éclatent de rire et la penderie tremble plus violemment que jamais. Jeni déclare, elle aussi prise d'un fou rire.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Lupin poursuit en affirmant que si Neville réussit, il est probable que l'épouvantard s'intéresse à chacun des élèves à tour de rôle. Il veut donc que chacun d'eux réfléchissent à ce qui leur fait le plus peur en imaginant le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose de comique. Un grand silence s'installe. La princesse voit le professeur l'aborder. Toujours avec son air rempli de bienveillance. Il lui parle tout bas.

- Avez-vous une peur profonde majesté ?

- Oui, que vous continuez de m'appeler comme ça.

- Alors je la reformule. Quelle est votre crainte la plus forte Jenifael ?

- D'échouer, de voir mon père, non, ma famille disparaître trop vite. Je suis une moldue. Et fière. Et colérique. Mais j'ai un cœur aussi. Un cœur différent des anciennes magiciennes. J'exprime les émotions comme une humaine. Puisque c'est ce que je suis. Et vous ?

Le professeur dévisage Jeni. Mais ne répond pas. Il lui sourit et se rend vers ces élèves qui commencent à s'agiter. Lupin demande.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Neville, vos camarades vont reculer pour vous laisser le champ libre, d'accord ? Je vous appellerai ensuite un par un...


	61. La menace aqueuse

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

><p>Neville a le teint pâle et semble terrorisé, mais il remonte les manches de sa robe de sorcier et tient sa baguette prête. Le professeur Lupin qui pointe sa propre baguette magique sur la poignée de la porte de la penderie dit à l'intention de l'enfant qu'il va compter jusqu'à trois et … Un bouquet d'étincelles, jailli de l'extrémité de la baguette de Lupin, vient frapper la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvre brusquement. Le nez crochu, l'air menaçant, le professeur Rogue sort aussitôt de la penderie en fixant Neville d'un regard flamboyant. Jenifael trouve le « Rogue-épouvantard » très séduisant avec ces yeux de feu. Mais à cette pensée, elle secoue la tête et se dit pour elle-même. « <strong>Tu dérailles ma pauvre. Ou alors Dobby a raison de dire que j'en pince pour lui. Non, je déraille.<strong> »

Neville recule d'un pas, sa baguette brandie, et remue les lèvres sans parvenir à prononcer la moindre parole. Rogue s'avance vers lui en cherchant sa baguette magique dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- R... R... Riddikulus !

Il y a alors un bruit semblable à un claquement de fouet. Rogue trébuche et se retrouve soudain avec une longue robe ornée de dentelles, un grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé mangé aux mites et un énorme sac cramoisi qu'il tient à la main.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la salle. L'épouvantard hésite, visiblement déconcerté, et le professeur Lupin appelle alors Parvati. Elle s'approche, l'air décidé. Rogue se tourne vers elle, il y a un nouveau claquement et une momie enveloppée de bandelettes ensanglantées apparait à sa place. La momie au visage aveugle s'avance lentement vers Parvati en traînant les pieds, elle lève ses bras raides et...

- Riddikulus !

Une des bandelettes tombe alors par terre et la momie se prend les pieds dedans. Déséquilibrée, elle tombe en avant et sa tête se détache sous le choc en roulant par terre. Ainsi de suite, les élèves passent les uns après les autres, sous les fous rires de la princesse. Quand c'est au tour d'Harry. Celui-ci lève sa baguette mais le professeur Lupin se précipite devant lui. Pendant un instant, tout le monde cherche l'épouvantard des yeux, puis une sphère argentée apparait dans les airs, devant le professeur Lupin qui lance: « Riddikulus » ! D'un ton presque nonchalant. Clac !

- Allez, Neville, finissez-en avec lui !

Clac ! Rogue réapparait et cette fois, Neville s'avance vers lui d'un air décidé.

- Riddikulus

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rogue se retrouve à nouveau vêtu d'une longue robe ornée de dentelles, mais Neville éclate de rire et l'épouvantard explose alors en une multitude de petites fumées avant de disparaître définitivement.

- Excellent ! Bravo, Neville. Bravo, tout le monde. Voyons, je vais donner à Gryffondor cinq points pour chaque élève qui a terrassé l'épouvantard et dix pour Neville qui a réussi à le faire deux fois. Cinq points aussi pour Hermione et Harry.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Avec Hermione, vous avez répondu correctement aux questions que j'ai posées au début du cours, Harry. Encore bravo à tout le monde. Comme devoir, vous lirez le chapitre sur les épouvantards et vous m'en ferez un résumé pour lundi. Ce sera tout.

Les enfants quittent la salle sauf Jenifael qui a encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi Lupin a empêché l'élu de faire son passage. Elle s'apprête à lui demander, mais se ravise. Préférant attendre un peu. Mais Lupin, lui, lui parle sans réfléchir.

- Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

- En fait, j'ai bien aimé. C'était très pédagogique. Mais, pourquoi craigniez-vous la lune ?

- Hum, peut-être que quand nous nous connaîtrons davantage, vous et moi, je vous le dirai. Mais nous venons juste de faire connaissance, Jenifael. A présent, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Et bien, je dois chercher l'eau.

- L'eau ?

- Oui. Je maîtrise le vent. A présent l'eau est ma prophétie.

- Prophétie ?

- Hum, peut-être que quand nous nous connaîtrons davantage, vous et moi, je vous le dirai.

- C'est ma réplique.

- Et la mienne également.

Lupin sourit avec tendresse à la jeune femme. Réchauffant immanquablement le cœur de femme. Elle aime énormément ce sourire. Remus prend la main de la fille et lui demande.

- Me permettez-vous de la tenir et de l'embrasser ?

- Oui.

Le professeur pose ses lèvres sur la paume ouverte de la jeune femme. A son contact, un sentiment violent envahit les deux personnes. Un sentiment à la fois sauvage et puissant. Sentiment animal. Mais Lupin tient encore ces lèvres contre la main chaude de la femme. Il se relève et accompagne Jenifael jusqu'à la réserve. Puis la quitte d'un signe de tête doux et tendre. Une fois seule, Jeni soupire d'un coup en posant sa paume sur son cœur. « **Et bien, il m'en faut peu pour être autant émue. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment ma louve s'est agitée. On dirait qu'il y a en Remus un animal caché qui appelle ma louve. Mon moi sauvage. Remus, sentiment sauvage, lune…il y a un lien, j'en suis certaine. Mais quel lien ?** » Un fantôme ramène la femme à elle. Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Il dit.

- Et bien, vous semblez être dans les nuages depuis que ce nouveau professeur est ici.

- Vous m'espionnez ! Ce n'est pas agréable !

- Oh pardon lady, mais vous étiez présente quand moi-même je faisais la cours à une dame.

- Merci, pas besoin de détails.

Le fantôme, profondément blessé, quitte la jeune impertinente. Elle entre dans son lieu fétiche et prend le livre qu'elle avait consulté l'an dernier et se rend au chapitre de la maîtrise de l'eau pour les princesses du vent et des terres. Elle relit à haute voix le passage.

- « L'eau et le vent sont les éléments qui se lient le plus simplement. Il est nécessaire aux apprenties magiciens de contrôler parfaitement leur vent pour trouver l'eau. L'eau étant à la fois le vent et lui-même. » Mouais, incompréhensible comme d'habitude. La suite c'est : « Pour mieux apprivoiser ce qui est solide, il faut que l'étudiante cherche ce qui caractérise l'eau en elle. Donc rechercher la voix de l'eau. » Bon, en gros mettre le pied dans l'eau. Allez, on y va.

Elle referme le livre et se rend chez le directeur. Mais il n'est pas là. Il n'y a que Minerva qui l'accueille.

- Miss Loquas, que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Et bien, je suis venue discuter de mes études sur l'eau du lac. A cause des détonateurs.

- AHAHAHAH

- Euh, madame ?

Jenifael ne comprend pas le fou rire assez étrange de Minerva quand la femme s'explique.

- Et bien, en fait, vous avez confondu détraqueurs, avec un autre mot, le détonateur.

- Et c'est juste cela qui vous faire rire ?

- En effet. Mais n'ayez crainte, le directeur a ordonné de laisser toute la forêt ainsi que la rivière hors d'atteinte.

- Merci madame. Je m'y rends de ce pas. A bientôt.

La jeune femme quitte donc le château en début de soirée. L'air frais la fait frissonner de plaisir. Elle se sent enfin soulager et libre de ces mouvements. Comme un besoin de sortir irrésistible. Un appel de la terre. Elle finit par tomber devant le lac noir. Il est immense et magnifique. Le reflet ocre et or se mêle aux feuilles. Jenifael respire l'air annonciateur d'un hiver glacé. Elle pose son sac de cours et avance vers le bord de l'eau. Elle enlève ses chaussures blanches et met les pieds dans l'eau. Elle se raidit au contact de la substance glacée. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne sent plus la morsure du froid. Juste un bien-être incroyable. Les flux et reflux de l'eau se synchronisent avec ces battements de cœur. Ses pensées se focalisent sur sa louve. Mais, au moment où elle entre en elle, un puissant vent magique la repousse d'elle-même et la fait tomber sur le bord. Elle se relève et regarde, effrayée, ce qui vient de la faire tomber si facilement. Un être de l'eau vient d'apparaître. Il a des écailles vertes et rouge le long de ces bras, ses yeux sont blanc comme neige avec des reflets argentés. Un mélange horrible car des algues vertes foncées et noires recouvrent son corps. L'être a une queue de poisson a la place des jambes. « **Une sirène ? Mâle ?** » Jeni est complètement prise au dépourvu. La sirène se met à dire par pensée.

_« - Humaine à l'essence de la nature, tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici. »_

La femme sursaute devant tant de force mentale. Elle utilise sa propre faculté mais l'hybride aquatique la bloque en elle et la fait souffrir. Jenifael hurle de douleur, c'est comme si un étau lui presse le crâne sans aucune retenue. Elle tombe à la renverse et supplie la créature aux écailles. Mais rien à faire. La créature hurle dans l'esprit de Jeni de ne pas remettre les pieds ici sous peine d'être exécutée. Le poisson plonge à nouveau dans l'eau. Une fois partie, la pression a disparue. La femme respire violemment, les mains encore contre ses tempes. Son corps ne répond plus, son cœur ralentit tout comme sa respiration.


	62. Une découverte très inquiétante

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis en retard mais disons qu'en ce moment j'arrête pas. Donc je risque de décaler les publis. voilà, sinon nous allons continuer là où on n'en était.**

* * *

><p>Quand Jeni se réveille, elle voit des branches autour d'elles et ses mains touchent de la mousse. Elle se relève et rentre au château. Mais le problème, c'est qu'autour d'elle il y a des centaines d'algues qui la maintiennent prisonnière. Elle tente de les enlever avec ces dents de louve, mais rien à faire.<p>

- Tu ne peux pas te délivrer ainsi.

Jeni sursaute et voit une autre sirène. Une femme cette fois. Elle porte sur elle une sorte d'armure en écaille grise. Ses cheveux sont aussi verts que les feuilles des arbres au printemps. Quand à ses yeux, ils sont sans couleur. Juste blancs-gris. La sirène a entre ces mains une sorte de tridents avec des bouts relativement aiguisés. Elle dit ensuite.

- Tu es pantoise dis-moi. Toi la louve, la magicienne.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte ?

- Parce que mon roi a simplement diminué ton activité vitale pour t'amener sans résistance ici. Sur cette île.

- Ah oui. Et je suis sensée faire quoi ici ?

- Te lier à lui.

- Me…me quoi ! Pas question, je ne suis pas une pute !

- Une quoi ?

- …Hein, vous ne savez ce qu'est une pute ?

- Non.

La princesse part dans un fou rire incontrôlable, tapant le sol et pleurant des larmes de rire. La sirène frappe alors la femme humaine de totues ces forces avec l'arme. Du sang jaillit de toutes parts, des bras, des jambes, du visage. Un hurlement aigu est poussé.

Dans le bureau de Rogue.

Le pauvre Severus, lié malgré lui à la princesse, ressent la vive douleur de sa liée. Des centaines de poignards traversent le corps de Jeni au moment même où Rogue en éprouve les émotions. Il se rend de suite dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci est surpris de voir l'enseignant montrer des signes de douleur immense. Il explique ces émotions et dit.

- Je crois qu'elle est en train de mourir.

- Possible. Elle est dans une situation qui va la mettre en danger avec ces détraqueurs.

- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous si calme !

- Tout simplement parce que je sais qu'elle reviendra.

- Et moi ! Je dois souffrir ainsi inutilement !

- Fermer votre esprit. Vous savez bien le faire n'est-ce pas ? Comme votre cœur.

Le sous-entendu énerve le maître des potions et quitte Dumbledore avant de connaître un geste irréparable.

Sur l'île du lac noir

Jenifael est à genou, du sang autour d'elle. Son corps est froid. Elle ne respire presque plus. La sirène-garde appelle son roi avec un cri strident. La créature aquatique vient d'arriver. Il voit l'humaine par terre. Puis il se tourne vers sa gardienne et lui donne une gifle empoisonnée. Elle tombe à terre. Jeni, dont les yeux sont encore ouverts, voit la femme se décomposer lentement mais rapidement. Les organes brûlent, les yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Il ne reste plus rien d'autre que des os à l'odeur de pourriture. La femme a envie de vomir, mais l'homme poisson fait disparaître le squelette. Il va vers la princesse qui tente désespérément de fuir. Mais son corps est trop douloureux. Jeni se rend alors compte que le roi peut se mouvoir facilement sur la terre ferme. Il plane. La sirène sourit devant l'air intrigué de l'humaine.

- Et oui, notre espèce n'est pas aussi démuni que les humains sur terre. Nous pouvons flotter.

- Comment ?

- Nous avons, nous aussi, des instincts magiques. Peu développés, certes, mais utiles.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de m'unir à vous !

- Oh, pour les humains cela veut dire « faire l'amour »n'est-ce pas.

La rougeur de Jeni en dit long. La sirène rit et s'explique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne toucherai jamais une créature d'une autre espèce. Unir en sirène, veut dire aider à trouver l'eau des êtres différents. Comme vous.

- Alors ce mot est peu utilisé chez vous.

- En effet.

- Que dois-je faire.

Du côté de Rogue

Le sorcier ne ressent plus les vives émotions de sa liée. Alors il respire de soulagement avant de repartir avec ces élèves insupportables.

Du côté de la princesse

Jeni se lève tant bien que mal, mais les blessures sont profondes de plus de trois centimètres au niveau de tous ces membres. L'homme poisson s'approche et les examine. Mais il fronce les sourcils.

- Ces blessures ont été faites avec une trop grande violence. Je ne peux les soigner.

- Alors, je fais quoi moi en attendant !

- Je vais vous aider à vous unir à moi. Mais avant, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous guérissiez à Poudlard.

- Et après ?

- Après, vous me rejoindrez ici. Pour vous unir à moi. Comme vous êtes uni à votre lié.

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je pense trouver de quoi m'occuper durant ma convalescence. A la réserve il y a sûrement un moyen de passer outre cette unification.

- Soit. Je vais vous téléporter dans une bulle jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- Dans quoi ?

Mais, avant que la sirène ne réponde, une immense bulle enlace la princesse qui se retrouve prisonnière. La bulle s'envole lentement puis prend la route vers le bureau du directeur. Jeni voit un magnifique spectacle. Le lac brille de tous ces feux devant le beau soleil. Puis elle aperçoit Harry au loin, sur le dos d'une étrange créature couverte de plume et d'écaille avec des griffes acérées. Elle l'appelle, mais le garçon ne la voit pas et ne l'entend pas malgré le fait qu'il vient de passer près d'elle. « **La bulle est sûrement invisible** ». Cette idée amuse la femme qui souhaite observer Rogue dans sa salle de classe. Mais la bulle continue son chemin et arrive à la fenêtre du directeur. Un mince filet d'eau passe entre le mur et la fenêtre, entrainant l'ouverture. La bulle pénètre et explose une fois Jeni sur le sol. Dumbledore, qui vient juste d'entrer, se précipite vers la blessée. Il la recouvre de sa cape en laine. Réchauffant instantanément la pauvre blessée. Elle lève ces yeux vers le directeur.

- Merci. J'ignorais que je devais me faire blesser à ce point.

- Moi non plus, je vous rassure.

- Rassure ? Je vous signale que mes bras sont…hein ? Ou sont mes blessures ?

En effet, au moment où elle montre ces bras écorchés, les cicatrices ensanglantées ont toutes disparues. Même l'odeur de fer et de fumée de sang. Elle se pose alors la question.

- Mais, comment c'est possible un truc pareil ?

- Votre don de guérir, il a passé le niveau de simple coupure à auto-guérison de blessures plus profonde. Vous avez gagné en puissance magique lady.

- Pas possible. Je n'y ai pas pensé, ni même entraîné. C'est dingue. Comment mon corps a pu réagir tout seul ?

- Votre louve doit avoir pris le pas sur une partie de votre conscience humaine. Faites attention. Il est possible qu'elle est pris le pas l'an dernier sur votre humanité.

- En gros, je deviens plus animal qu'avant. Formidable.

- Pas vraiment. Au lieu d'un, j'aurais deux créatures sanguinaires à surveiller. Dont une ne sera pas maîtrisée pas des potions.

- Comment ça ? Il y a un autre loup dans le château ?

- Non. C'est plus hybride que vous.

Le directeur voit la mine de totale incompréhension de la femme. Il n'ajoute rien, de peur que son secret soit dévoilé. Jeni demande alors.

- Oh fait, j'ai vu une créature bizarre dehors. Harry y était dessus.

- Oh, oui. C'est un hybride. Il s'appelle Buck est c'est un hypogriffe. Harry l'a déjà monté mais il a voulu recommencer car Monsieur Malefoy a été blessé par l'animal. Cependant monsieur Potter pense qu'il n'est pas dangereux et pour le prouver, il l'a re chevauché.

- D'accord. Comme je suis guérie, je vais à la réserve.

- Faites donc mademoiselle.

Alors la princesse quitte le directeur, très inquiet devant la louve qui commence à prendre le pas sur l'humaine.


	63. Ma louve se réveille partie 1

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. Gwensnape : C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts en ce moment. Mais disons que si je l'ai mets à la suite en un seul chapitre, il fera plus de 4000 mots et pour moi c'est un peu long. Donc je les coupes. Sinon je fais dès à présent un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines puisqu'en parallèle, je fais une autre fic avec le seigneur des anneaux. Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Une fois dans son dortoir, la princesse se déshabille et laisse l'eau de sa baignoire glisser sur sa peau blanche. C'est un délice qu'elle apprécie énormément. Elle pose sa main sur son cœur, là où elle arrive, par moments, à ressentir les sentiments de Severus. Elle se demande à haute voix.<p>

- Je me demande bien si tu as ressenti ma douleur. Et surtout, si tu as eu de la pitié envers moi. Non, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. Tu es si froid envers moi et envers Harry que parfois je me demande si ton cœur n'est pas glacé. Enfin, le temps seul me le révèlera.

Elle sort du bain une fois ces ablutions terminées. Puis elle met ses vêtements de nuit. Un boum retentit alors. Mais la femme ne prend pas peur. Elle se retourne, tous sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, je trouve que tu es plus discret. Dobby.

- Merci mademoiselle. C'est un plaisir pour Dobby de servir la demoiselle au cœur de feu.

- De feu ? C'est marrant car je dois maîtriser un élément opposé cette année. L'eau.

- Et en quoi cela est opposé ?

- Ben, l'eau éteint le feu donc c'est l'opposé. En revanche pour le vent, il doit….MAIS OUI !

Le pauvre elfe de maison tombe en arrière quand la femme se relève d'un coup, excitée comme une puce. Sans dire son reste, elle quitte sa chambre pour se rendre à la réserve. Là elle relit son livre et finit sa phrase.

- En revanche pour le vent, il doit « accompagner l'eau et être uni à elle par l'intermédiaire de la louve. Une fois la découverte trouvée, l'animal devra prendre le pas sur l'humaine. » Uni à la sirène. Je dois donc guider la louve à l'intérieur de la sirène et trouver son essence pour pouvoir m'unir à lui et le devenir.

Le cœur de la femme bat à cent à l'heure. Elle vient de trouver son énigme. C'est alors qu'une voix ensanglantée la cloue sur place. Une voix qu'elle connait bien, vu qu'elle l'a parlée l'année dernière.

_« - Je sens la liberté quand tu es dans cet état. Bientôt mes crocs ne seront plus humains._ »

- Non, non ce n'est pas vrai, je te tiens !

Un rire de louve fait battre le sang de la princesse. Un rire qui lui glace le sang. Une immense pression entoure sa tête. Elle ressent ces griffes qui s'allongent. Mais elle lutte tout de même et parvient à calmer les ardeurs de la louve magique.

Le lendemain, elle fonce voir l'infirmière, très intriguée par la façon dont la jeune femme se présente. Elle est en chemise de nuit alors qu'il est plus de dix heures du matin, elle est humide comme si elle a couru le marathon. Pompon lui demande.

- Mais, que se passe-t-il !

- Je crois…je crois que je deviens complètement folle. Hier…hier soir…

Début Flashback

Je cours en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Je sens le pouvoir de ma louve prendre le dessus sur mon humanité. Je vois la porte. Très distinctement. Mais il fait nuit ! Non, elle arrive à prendre ma vue ! Je fais demi-tour. Elle ne doit pas agresser le sorcier. Je dois partir du château. Je cours de plus en plus vite, je sens à nouveau les vives odeurs de la forêt. L'appel de mon sang lié à la nature devient de plus en plus fort. Mes dents, elles sont plus grandes !

- Aïe !

- Miss, d'où sortez-vous !

Je tombe nez-à-nez devant Lupin. Mon dieu, qu'il ne voit pas ma forme transitoire ! Je fuis mais je sens qu'il me court après. Je ne vois presque plus rien d'humain, je ne ressens plus rien. Si ce n'est, le sang. Je me réveille. Étrangement, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Non rien. A part Remus qui m'a courue après et ce sang. Je penche ma tête sur ma robe de nuit. Il n'y a rien. Pas de trace de sang. Je suis juste trempée. Comme si je suis allée inconsciemment dans le lac noir.

Fin du Flashback

- Je vois, il vous faut vous reposer.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois aller chercher l'eau de suite !

- Non Jeni.

Le directeur vient d'entrer. Il a tout entendu. Il s'approche de la princesse et fait glisser sa baguette le long du front de la protégée. Il voit à travers les yeux de la femme sa mémoire. Il voit alors une scène qui le fait sursauter. Jenifael lui pose alors la question.

- Que m'arrive-t-il ?

- La louve se réveille à travers votre âme. Cette nuit, vous avez été suivi. Et cette personne vous a remis dans votre état normal en partageant un secret charnel entre loups.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas.

- Puis-je y aller ?

- Je ne peux rien faire contre votre volonté. Mais je souhaite que vous repartiez au lac pour recommencer votre formation auprès du seigneur des eaux.

- Très bien. J'y vais une fois changé.

De retour dans sa chambre, la princesse se change aussi vite qu'elle peut tout en essayant de faire taire sa peur. C'est alors qu'entre sans frapper Severus. Il a l'air tout aussi apeuré que Jeni, la mettant encore plus mal. Elle lui demande avec énervement.

- Que fichez-vous chez moi !

- Je suis venue voir ce qu'il vous fait si peur.

- Alors ainsi, vous sentez mes sentiments. Tant mieux. Au moins vous saurez comment c'est.

- Que vous arrive-t-il !

- Rien qui vous concerne. Sur ce.

Elle s'en va en poussant le professeur contre le mur. Au passage, elle lui donne un geste affectueux sur son bras. Le faisant sursauter d'étonnement. Mais il n'a pas le temps de refuser le contact qu'elle est déjà partie. Il se rend chez le directeur mais il le croise, venant à priori de l'infirmerie. Il lui demande s'il peut lui parler de la princesse.

-Vous pouvez vous inquiéter Severus. La princesse est en train de laisser la louve la dominer.

- Mais, elle est folle !

- Oui, elle l'est car elle a appris qu'elle doit laisser la louve prendre le pas sur elle tout en la contrôlant pour s'unir à l'eau.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- L'empêcher d'aller dans le lac. Sinon, elle risque de se noyer ou pire !


	64. Ma louve se réveille partie 2

**Ca chauffe de plus en plus là^^ A vous de voir pourquoi. Je mets une musique qui va avec à un moment donnée.**

* * *

><p>La princesse continue d'aller en direction du lac noir. Elle laisse sa conscience effleurer avec une belle délicatesse celle de la louve éveillée. Etrangement, elle ne ressent pas la peur. Comme si le fait de s'abandonner à l'animal la rassure. Car cela signifie que petit à petit, elle aura une confidente qui pourra peut-être l'aider si elle accepte de partager son corps au lieu de la dominer. Mais cela est encore trop tôt. Jeni entend alors un drôle de bruit alors qu'elle arrive presque au lac. Elle se tourne et aperçoit un immense chien. Elle le regarde, la peur au ventre car cet animal semble sauvage et prêt à la dévorer. Elle recule alors que le chien montre ces crocs. Son sang refroidit très vite. Elle sent la louve prendre le dessus. « <strong>Non, il ne faut. Pas encore.<strong> » Mais l'instinct animal prend très vite le dessus. Malgré tout, l'entêtement de la princesse prend le dessus et donne une muselière à l'esprit animal. Le chien se couche, au grand étonnement de la femme. Il chante un cri de tristesse. Elle ne comprend pas. Alors elle utilise son don acquis l'an dernier et filtre l'esprit de l'animal sauvage. Un choc fait battre son cœur.

- Vous êtes humain ? Je ne comprends pas ?

Le chien semble comprendre et fait demi-tour après avoir donné un dernier regard à la femme. Jeni a envie de poursuivre le chien mais la louve lui envoi un message mental.

« _- Ce chien est un humain. C'est de la magie de sorcier._ »

Jeni n'essai pas de bloquer ces pensées. Au contraire, elle utilise son propre esprit pour communiquer avec sa louve.

« _- Un sorcier ? Mais qui peut vouloir rester sous cette forme ?_ »

La princesse sent l'agacement de l'animal. La prenant au dépourvue.

« _- Je suis toi, n'oublie pas. Et oui, je suis agacée parce que tu as oublié qu'il y a un tueur qui s'est évadé._ »

« - _Sirius Black. Oui, je me rappelle. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien fait ?_ »

« - _D'après toi, petite humaine ?_ »

« - _Ah oui, il a vu la scène avec Kira. Quand elle est morte et qu'elle a dit qu'une magicienne verrait le jour et qu'elle serait l'épée qui protègerait Harry. Le fils de Lily. Donc il sait que c'est moi à cause de mes fringues. C'est ça ?_ »

La louve ne répond pas. Comme un assentiment de sa part. La femme ressent comme un bien fou en elle. Elle espère que cet homme, si beau dans ces souvenirs, la protègera du sorcier maléfique. Mais pour le moment, elle doit se rendre au lac.

A Poudlard.

Severus est en train de faire les cents pas comme un lion en cage. Il ne sent aucune menace en lui. Pourtant il est en colère. Il passe sa main sur son bras, là où Jenifael avait posé sa main. Il sent une étrange énergie à présent en lui. Une énergie sauvage, comme un duel entre sa magie et quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à faire sortir de son corps. Alors, pour en avoir le cœur net, il se rend au lac noir. Pour que la femme agaçante avec ces tours, lui explique ce qu'elle a fait à son bras.

Au centre de la forêt interdite.

La princesse entend le cœur de Rogue et sait qu'il va tenter de la trouver. Elle sourit. « **Finalement je te fais de l'effet avec mon don. Tant mieux, comme ça tu comprendras ce que cela fait d'être lié à toi sans que toi tu veuilles. Une douleur.** » La femme voit le lac. Mais elle n'est pas seule. Le professeur lupin est là aussi. Le cœur de la femme bat fortement. Ou plutôt celui de la louve. Elle demande à son animal ce qui se passe. Mais elle ne répond pas. Alors elle va voir Lupin. L'humain se tourne vers la femme qui a les sourcils froncés. Remus se penche en avant comme pour la saluer. Mais Jeni lève la main une fois près de lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Par besoin.

- Pardon ?

- Je savais que vous viendriez ici.

- Ah ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Je l'ignore. C'est mon corps qui parle.

- Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire.

- Je ne sais pas moi non plus.

- Vous m'avez suivi il y a quelque temps non ? Une nuit.

- Oui. Mais après, je n'ai plus de souvenirs. Vous aussi ?

- En effet. Mais que dis votre corps ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est comme une…drogue. Je ressens le besoin d'être prêt de vous. Comme pour me maintenir ainsi.

- Vous maintenir ?

A ces mots, la princesse voit la peur dans les yeux de Lupin qui s'incline et retourne en direction du château. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre. Alors elle décide de s'agresser elle-même. En hurlant à sa louve. L'animal se réveille et montre les crocs.

« _- Je refuse de répondre !_ »

_« - Pourtant cette situation l'exige ! Je sens que tu as fait quelque chose de grave pendant que tu as pris le contrôle._ »

« _- Oui, j'ai failli m'unir à un loup. Mais une lumière venant de toi m'a bloquée et m'a refoulée en toi. Ta lumière._ »

« _- Ma lumière. Porteuse de lumière. Encore. Il faudra que j'élucide ce mystère après l'eau…Hein ! Mais, la prophétie parlait de lumière aussi ! J'ai hâte de la réaliser !_ »

**Sur google taper : Tell me what the rain Knows**

De nouveau elle-même, elle va près du rivage. Elle voit apparaitre le roi sirène. Aussi étrange qu'avant. Il baisse la tête et dit, une fois le salut terminé.

- Avez-vous compris ?

- Oui, ma louve doit prendre le pas sur mon âme. Car elle seule sait comment maitriser l'eau.

- Non. Elle ne détient pas le secret. Elle est l'instrument qui vous aidera à le percer.

- L'instrument ?

- Qu'a votre louve de spéciale ?

- De la magie a l'état pur. Son vent, ou mon vent, provient de sa magie. Je suis humaine, et elle, elle est magie. Donc je dois la guider. Nous devons échanger nos places.

- Voilà. Je vais rester ici pour empêcher l'animal de se rendre au château pour tuer. Je vais créer un mur d'eau solide, que vous humain, vous appelez iceberg.

Jenifael a peur d'abandonner son corps à une louve sanguinaire. Mais son devoir est de réussir. Alors elle ferme les yeux, enlève toutes ses défenses mentales. Un tourbillon puissant provenant de la louve l'envahit, l'emprisonne comme une vulgaire marionnette. A l'extérieur, la sirène lève ces mains et une partie de l'eau du lac se lève et crée un mur d'eau qui se solidifie. Ainsi, un dôme transparent vient de naître où à l'intérieur une puissante magie lumineuse explose. Quelques secondes plus tard, la louve blanche vient d'apparaître. Elle a les crocs dehors et hurle de toutes ces forces. L'humaine est à présent hors d'elle. Elle a toutes ces facultés.

Quelque part à l'intérieur de l'animal.

La princesse a les yeux fermés. Elle est comme dans le lac noir. Une lumière blanche avec une shère blanche s'illumine doucement. Jenifael semble dormir. Mais une voix l'appelle, à l'intérieur de la sphère. L'esprit endormi n'arrive pas à la reconnaître et pense ces mots.

- _Qui est-là ?_

_- Réveille-toi !_

Jeni ouvre ces paupières mais pas complètement. Elle voit juste de la lumière dans de l'eau. Elle pense.

_- Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Tu es endormie mais tu dois ouvrir les yeux !_

_- Impossible. Je n'y arrive pas._

_- Ouvre les yeux, la personne qui est importante pour toi est…_

Dans la forêt interdite.

Severus manque un battement de cœur. Non pas à cause du dôme de glace et de la louve immense qui hurle à l'intérieur, mais à cause de sa liée qu'il ne ressent plus en lui. Comme si elle ne respire plus.


	65. Ma louve se réveille partie 3

**En route pour la dernière partie de ce chapitre long divisé en trois parties! youpi^^ **

**Gwensnape : et oui, c'est cela les fics à suspense. J'adore faire cela. Mais je le fais que pour ce genre de moment. sinon, la fic avec le seigneur des anneaux se fera plus tard après celle d'HP, je sens l'inspiration à fond en ce moment^^**

**Néa : ton sang n'a fait qu'un tour?^^ Je peux comprendre. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera ressentir la même chose.**

**Ignie : Et oui ca chauffe^^et encore tu n'as rien vu, plus on avance dans les années, plus ce sera intense; enfin c'est ce que je prévois. Avec un jolie romantique/tragédie^^**

**Voilyvoilou, musique et à toute pour vos RV^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sur google taper : 08 - Hanamori no Oka - Kaori [815]**

La louve est prête à mordre la sirène en face d'elle. Elle veut de la chair humaine, elle veut le sang chaud et les muscles encore tendus des humains entre ces crocs. La bave tombe abondamment de sa gueule ouverte. Le roi sirène lève sa main et une épée aqueuse apparaît. Il ordonne alors au prédateur de s'incliner devant la princesse. La louve répond en poussant un cri rageur. Elle se lance d'un coup sur l'hybride. Elle parvient à le coincer entre ces crocs. Cependant le roi réplique en utilisant sa queue comme un fouet en plein dans les yeux de la louve. Du sang d'une étrange couleur jaillit alors. Il est blanc et brillant comme la lune. La sirène est très intriguée par ce sang. Quand tout à coup, il réalise. Il dit à voix haute.

- Jenifael la princesse est encore vivante. Ce sang, c'est le sien. Et il est blanc, à cause de…

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase, un immense cyclone apparaît et le propulse violemment contre le dôme de glace.

Du côté de Severus

Le sorcier aux cheveux obscurs regarde la scène sans trop comprendre. Lui qui est habituellement apte au raisonnement, son cerveau ne réagit pratiquement pas. Depuis qu'il a perdu le fin contact avec l'insupportable femme moldue avec des dons magiques. Pourtant, le sorcier finit enfin par revenir à lui-même au moment où le sang blanc gicle. Puis il aperçoit la sirène en train de parler de la princesse mais qui n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Il réfléchit alors, se disant qu'il sera plus utile à cogiter derrière un mur que de ce lancer dans cette hécatombe. « **Le sang blanc de Miss Loquas. Pourtant il est rouge quand je l'ai vu saigner l'an dernier. Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec cette brillance et la magie ?** » Le maître des potions ne parvient pas à le savoir. Alors il vise le dôme avec sa baguette et lance un sort créant une puissante langue de feu afin de faire fondre la glace.

Du côté de la sirène

Le roi finit par voir le sorcier user de sa magie pour intervenir dans ce combat incompréhensible. Il refuse cependant de laisser le sorcier pénétrer. « **Il est le lié de la princesse magicienne. S'il meurt, alors l'âme de la princesse mourra avec lui. Alors la louve blanche aura tous ces dons de libérés et le monde ne pourra rien face à ce monstre en puissance.** » La sirène lève à nouveau ces mains et parvient à faire durcir la glace. Le feu s'éteint immédiatement. La louve, très vite, se rend compte que l'hybride est distrait et fonce sur lui. Les crocs enlacent le corps à nouveau. Mais cette fois elle ne s'arrête pas. Les crocs transpercent le corps du roi sans retenu. Des cris de douleur aigu, n'ayant rien avoir avec un humain, traverse le mur de glace pourtant épais, et fragilise le dôme. La louve balance le corps en l'air et ouvre sa gueule en grand. En un coup, le corps du roi est englouti.

Dans l'esprit de la louve

La princesse a les yeux fermés. Pourtant son animal lui transmet ces images de mort. Mais la femme ne réagit pas. Seules quelques larmes tombent dans le néant. La lumière autour d'elle commence à décliner. La voix venue d'ailleurs parle à nouveau.

_- Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Vis ! Ouvre les yeux !_

_- Je ne peux pas. Mon âme se disperse lentement dans les ténèbres. Je suis faible. Abandonne-moi._

Les bras de la princesse finissent par commencer à se briser. Des pétales blancs apparaissent au fur et à mesure que les bras se désintègrent.

Du côté de Severus

Une puissante douleur assaille le maître des potions. Il a son bras en feu, comme si des sortent d'éclairs le transpercent de part en part. Il pointe sa baguette, malgré son immense douleur, sur le dôme. Il cri son sortilège et sa lame enflammée sort à nouveau de sa baguette. La louve, de l'autre côté, se retourne en direction du sorcier. Elle sort ces crocs devant ce misérable humain qui va droit au suicide. Elle lèche ces crocs, affamée malgré le poisson qu'elle vient de dévorer. Au bout de quelques éclairs et de bruit de tonnerre, une fissure apparaît dans la structure de glace. La louve fonce droit sur la partie du cristal fissurée. Une immense griffe frappe l'endroit fragile qui fait exploser la structure en miette. Severus prend peur et recule devant l'imposante créature.

Dans l'esprit de la louve

Les morceaux de peau restant sur les bras ont disparu. Les jambes commencent à disparaître à leur tour quand une image fait trembler l'âme brisée de Jenifael. Elle entend à nouveau la voix.

_- Vois, si tu meurs, lui aussi mourra. Il est ton lié, tu dois l'aider._

_- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit._

_- Réfléchis, tu as des personnes importantes pour toi. Qui est la plus importante ?_

_- Les personnes les plus importantes…_

Du côté de Severus

Le maître des potions envoie un sortilège de stupéfiction, mais un vent violent d'origine magique bloque son sort comme la femme l'avait fait l'an dernier. Il hurle alors à la louve.

- Miss Loquas ! Vous m'entendez ! Arrêtez cette chose ! Je sens bien votre mort lente ! Empêchez-cela !

Une énorme griffe frappe le maître des potions de plein fouet. Il est envoyé en l'air et sa tête finit par cogner une pierre. Du sang tombe sur la pierre. La louve avance lentement, une lueur lumineuse dans les yeux, une lueur de sang. Quand tout à coup, quelque chose en elle la bloque. La louve se met à grogner.

Dans l'esprit de la louve

La princesse murmure enfin les mots. Son âme commençant à se réveiller, ces bras commencent à se reformer lentement.

_- Les personnes les plus importantes._

Une image se forme dans son âme, des images arrivent de plus en plus vite. Son père, sa mère…tous deux lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Puis ces deux frères, et sa cousine…les amis humains, les amis sorciers. Tous sont là, comme une famille.

_- Ma…ma famille…_

Puis, elle voit en trouble, les souvenirs de Kira, et Sirius. Severus arrive enfin, elle le voit, évanouit…du sang autour de sa tête. Ces yeux s'ouvrent très vite. L'or a fait place à l'amande.

Du côté de Severus

Il est en train de bouger. Mais il ne reprend pas conscience. Seul la magie et le lien pas encore uni permet au maître des potions de guérir petit à petit. La louve hurle, elle sent la magie de la lumière. Elle sent l'humaine se réveiller. Elle comprend vite que sa magie vient de l'humain à terre. Son lié lui donne l'énergie. Alors le monstre blanc fonce sur le sorcier.

Dans l'esprit de la louve

_- Non !_

L'âme, à nouveau intègre, envoie la force de la lumière. Petit à petit, la jeune femme aperçoit quelque chose dans la louve. Cette chose, c'est l'eau. Elle est matérialisée par une sphère aqueuse au milieu du ciel de la mémoire. « **_L'oiseau, mon oiseau, ma voix, la sienne, ma magie, la sienne._** » La jeune femme avance, et passent ces mains devant elle, elle murmure l'incantation nouvelle. L'incantation de l'oiseau de sa mémoire. Ces plumes, non, sa plume se trouve à l'intérieur. Comme si elle venait d'elle, comme si son âme la comprenait, comme si son âme comprenait enfin une partie de celle de la louve.

_- Oh l'eau, oh moi, je t'en conjure, aide-moi. Eau de la vie de la terre et du ciel, aide-moi !_

La sphère brille de mille feux, la plume apparaît, elle est bleue, elle a un symbole étrange. Jeni parvient à le voir cette fois, un cœur encadré par des flèches. La femme ferme ces yeux en souriant et ouvrent ces bras, son corps émet la même lumière. La synchronisation sonne enfin. La plume pénètre en elle, et libère la chanson.

Du côté de Severus

La louve hurle de colère et de désespoir. L'humaine vient de trouver la clé de la maîtrise de son propre corps animal. Le maître des potions, revigoré d'un coup par le lien, se réveille. Il voit une immense lueur bleue entourant la louve. En plaçant la main sur son cœur, il parvient à sentir une puissante source magique en lui. Une source qui n'est pas la sienne. « **La magie des magiciens. C'est donc cela la force de la vie. La force d'un être différent.** » Au fur et à mesure, la louve devenue bleue se met à reculer vers le lac noir. Etrangement, au lieu de pénétrer dans l'eau, les pattes de l'animal marchent sur l'eau. Severus tente désespérément d'empêcher ce qu'il craint en utilisant le sortilège accio. Petit à petit, la place de l'âme de la louve se soumet à la princesse. Alors, finalement, la louve disparue en un éclair bleue pour laisser place à une princesse différente. Une princesse qui tombe au fond du lac, attirée par un appel. Le maître des potions, effrayé, ne réfléchit pas et fonce dans le lac « **Ma liée ne doit pas mourir.** » Seul son cœur émet ces pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouf, c'était un peu plus sportif là non?^^ Vous êtes fait pas, ce n'est pas fini, faut bien que Sev vive son moment non?^^<strong>


	66. Un épisode sous l'eau partie 1

**Ignie "Dans le prochain chapitre Severus apprend le bouche-à-bouche" Je pense que tu n'es pas loin^^**

**Néa : Merci pour la reviews, j'espère que tu vas aimer celui-là^^**

**Gwensnape : j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réaction à propos de ce qui va suivre^^**

**Donc voilà le chapitre en deux ou trois parties qui se déroulera sous "l'eau"^^**

* * *

><p>Dans l'esprit de la princesse<p>

Je suis ici et là-bas. Je peux voir ce que ma plume veut me faire voir. De l'eau, je vois tous ce qui me lie à l'eau et tous ce que, moi, je lie à l'eau. Mon corps c'est de l'eau, l'eau c'est mon corps. J'apprends à me mouvoir dedans comme dehors. Comme une incantation qui nous unie toutes les deux. La louve, c'est le vecteur qui me permet de tout voir, de tout comprendre. Un poème me vient en mémoire. _Par delà le ruisseau, la rivière, le fleuve, la mer, je suis ma vie. L'eau s'écoule à jamais, tout comme ma vie. Il y a des choses à découvrir sous l'eau, dessus l'eau. Je dois m'éveiller. Moi, Jeni devenue aquatique_.

Sous l'eau

Lorsqu'elle ouvre, ces nouveaux yeux dorés, Jeni est comme envahit de sentiment étrange. D'abord, elle ne sent plus ces jambes. Elle se retourne et sursaute. Elle a la même queue que le roi sirène. Elle est blanche, tout comme les écailles au niveau de ces bras. Elle met une main sur sa bouche. « **Je respire sous l'eau, c'est dingue !** » Elle attrape une de ces mèches, elle est de la même couleur que d'habitude. Elle pose ensuite ces yeux sur sa poitrine. Il y a deux écailles divisées comme une mosaïque sur ses seins. Comme un maillot. Jeni ressent très bien la différence physiologique. Elle arrive à respirer grâce à des branchies derrière ces oreilles devenues effilées, elle sent l'eau y entrer puis en sortir. Donnant ainsi de l'oxygène à son corps nouveau. Sa queue bat suivant sa volonté. Elle s'apprête à parler sous l'eau quant elle voit d'autres hybrides apparaître. Et plus précisément l'un d'eux. Elle parle avec surprise. Sa voix est comme fluide, avec les mouvements de l'eau.

- Vous êtes vivant ? Mais, la louve vous a dévoré non ?

- Oui, ma partie clone.

- Votre…clone ?

- En effet, ignorez-vous que les sirènes peuvent se cloner à l'aide de l'eau ?

- Oui, je ne le savais pas. Comment faites-vous cela ?

- Simplement en jouant avec l'eau.

- Je vois. L'eau est comme votre volonté. Elle obéit à ce que vous désirez.

- C'est cela. Clonez-vous mademoiselle.

Le fait qu'il dise « mademoiselle », met la jeune femme en confiance. Elle se concentre. Elle est l'eau. La plume lui est revenue. Elle sait comment s'y prendre. Elle sait aussi que ce genre de magie est très épuisant, donc elle mesure sa force et agit. Elle danse sous l'eau, en tournant sur elle-même. Un cyclone née très vite et libère une force magique. La femme souffle alors de l'air de son don principal. Une forme apparaît lentement. C'est comme si Jeni soufflait dans du verre pour créer son double. L'eau matérialise son clone au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle se sent très fatiguée. Elle peine à reprendre son souffle car sous l'eau, l'oxygène est plus difficile à récupérer. Puis elle admire son œuvre. C'est une Jeni vide, mais très ressemblant à elle-même. Tout en bleue. Le roi sirène applaudit la réussite de ce sort tout comme les autres hybrides avec lui. Devant l'air étonné de la princesse, il dit.

- Oui, je suis roi. Et donc je voyage tout le temps accompagné. N'est-ce pas ainsi que les deux pattes ont ?

- Euh, et bien sur terre il n'y a plus de monarchie. Ni de clan. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous fonctionnez.

- Voulez-vous connaître notre vie ?

- Ce serait un honneur pour moi. Après tout je suis en apprentissage.

Du côté de Severus

L'homme brun nage tant bien que mal dans sa cape immense. Il parvient à respirer grâce à un sort qui crée une boule d'oxygène au niveau de sa bouche. Il est agacé. Il n'arrive pas à trouver la femme. Même pas avec son propre cœur. Comme si elle avait retrouvé toute ces forces et que sa magie interfère avec la sienne. Enervant de plus en plus le pauvre sorcier. Au bout d'un moment, il arrive au niveau du royaume des hybrides. A ce moment là, il sait qu'il ne sera pas le bienvenu. Donc il sort sa baguette, prêt à se défendre et à récupérer la femme coûte que coûte.

Du côté de Jenifael

Elle suit le groupe en nageant très vite. Elle est contente d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Surtout de nager ainsi car cela change de ces jambes. C'est plus sportif et intense. Au bout d'un moment, elle a le souffle court. Là, sous ces yeux ébahis, un château aquatique d'une grande beauté. « **On dirait une nécropole du temps antique !** » Oui, il s'agit bien de cela. Elle est recouverte d'algue et çà et là des galets ramassés sans doute au fil des siècles. Les soldats, en fait les mêmes genres que la sirène tuée par son roi, voient la princesse. Ils ne bougent pas mais avec ces dons de télépathie, Jenifael ressent bien leur animosité vis-à-vis d'elle. Alors elle tire la langue devant eux et part en riant.

Du côté de Severus

Il arrive presque au niveau du temple des mers quand il tombe nez-à-nez devant un des gardes. Il pointe son trident sur lui. La sirène déclare.

- Partez ! Ceci n'est pas pour les humains !

Le sorcier écrit avec sa baguette des lettres aqueuses. Le garde lit le message écrit dans sa langue.

- « Je suis là pour ma princesse. » Vraiment, mais le souci c'est qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Partez !

Un éclair d'avertissement sort du trident. Mais le sorcier ne bouge pas. Trop inquiet pour sa liée, malgré lui. Il vise la poitrine du poisson et lance son sortilège pétrification. L'hybride tombe alors au fond des abysses comme un rocher.

Du côté de Jenifael

Elle ne perd pas une miette de ce qu'elle voit. L'intérieur est aussi beau que l'extérieur. Les murs sont recouverts de toutes sortes de corail et de plantes aquatiques qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Une l'attire particulièrement. Il s'agit d'une réplique de la fleur de lotus. Sauf que la fleur survit sous l'eau et qu'elle est d'un bleu presque turquoise. Le roi voit l'intérêt qu'a Jeni face à cette fleur. Il lui dit.

- Cette fleur se nomme nuit des étoiles. Elle vient d'une ancienne princesse.

- Vraiment ! Qui est-ce ?

- Une princesse qui est ici. Sous l'eau. Mais elle est très âgée.

- Je vais voir une princesse magicienne en vie ! Mais elles sont toutes mortes non !

- En effet. Mais la personne que vous verrez est un clone. Comme votre réplique derrière vous. Mais en plus perfectionnée.

- Comment elle a fait cela ?

- Elle vous l'expliquera.

- Puis-je avoir au moins son nom ?

- En effet, elle s'appelle…

Votre altesse !

Le garde, qui aurait du être pétrifié, vient d'arriver. Il s'incline devant son souverain et explique qu'il a vu un humain vêtu de noir s'approcher du château. Le roi n'attend pas une minute et fonce. Jeni ressent immédiatement la peur. Elle court, ou plutôt nage aussi qu'elle peut, à la rescousse de Severus. « **Cet idiot va se faire massacrer !** »

Le roi arrive au niveau du maître des potions et crée autour de lui, sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, un immense cyclone qui monte jusqu'à la surface. La princesse arrive enfin. Mais pas à temps. Elle voit le cyclone qui disparaît et, devant le roi sirène, Severus évanouit. Elle va vers lui et tente de parler au roi. Mais celui-ci a la mine en colère.

- Il est interdit aux humains de profaner ce lieu ! Cet homme doit mourir !

- Non ! Il est l'ami de Dumbledore !

- Qu'importe ! Le directeur sait que les humains ont interdiction de pénétrer ce lieu ! Donc j'ai le droit de vie et de mort ! Et je dis mort !

- Non !

- Cela suffit ! Allez voir le clone !

- Non !

La colère de la jeune femme est si grande qu'en prononçant ces mots, elle y met toute sa force de caractère et sa volonté. Le résultat, c'est qu'elle parvient à repousser le roi de Severus. Alors la sirène, à sa grande stupéfaction lui dit, tout sourire.

- Très bien, de toute façon son cœur n'est plus. Tout comme sa respiration.

« **Non, pas ça !** » Jenifael le sait aussi bien que le roi car elle n'entend plus le cœur de son lié. Elle est comme prise dans un étau horrible. Elle a peur. Alors elle remonte à la surface. Mais c'est long. Alors elle pose son regard sur le visage blafard de Severus. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, mais le dégoût l'en empêche. Elle ne veut pas le faire. Quand tout à coup la voix de la louve se fait entendre.

« _- Sombre idiote, tu sais très bien respirer sous l'eau toi ! Alors, t'entends quoi ! Embrasse-le ! »_

_« - Tu ne te rends pas compte de qui il s'agit ! C'est un être qui est… »_

_« - Ton lié ! Pas infect comme tu sembles le penser ! D'ailleurs tu te trompes sur tout ! Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il vive !_ »

La louve se cache à nouveau. Le dilemme est forte, soit elle le laisse mourir et elle ne saura rien de lui, soit elle…Elle ferme les yeux et prend ces lèvres minces entre les siennes. Elle sent que ces lèvres sont encore chaudes, alors elle souffle en lui de l'oxygène. Petit à petit, le cœur de Severus se met à battre. Alors Jeni ressent en elle quelque chose de si intense qu'elle prend le visage de Severus sous ces doigts et continue de l'embrasser, mais réellement. Pas du simple « bouche-à-bouche », elle et le maître des potions qui revient à lui, ont leur deux cœurs en parfaite résonnance. Pour la première fois, les deux ne font plus qu'un, Jeni plonge dans celui de Severus et lui-même, même s'il n'est pas conscient, fait de même. La magie les entoure, la magie des inquisitrices. Leur don se mêle. Mais quand l'air de la surface amplifie l'oxygène de Jeni, celle-ci rompt le contact. Le dégoût refait surface.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, je l'ai vraiment embrassée ! Quelle horreur !

Elle va à la surface tout en tenant Rogue, la bouche à la surface. Puis, avec toutes les difficultés du monde, elle le pose sur le rivage. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne respire pas très bien. Alors elle reprend, plus facilement cette fois, les lèvres de Severus. Quand il revient à lui, il ouvre les yeux. Son cœur bat la chamade, il voit flou, mais il sent très bien que des lèvres butinent les siennes. Jeni se relève et sourit devant le maître des potions.

Severus, qui voit flou, croit qu'il s'agit de sa Lily car le coucher de soleil fait rougir les cheveux de la princesse. Elle s'en va alors dans le lac, laissant le maître s'endormir sur le rivage.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez adoré car moi-même j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire. Et ce n'est que le tout début de la relation. Qui va être assez longue niveau émotion^^<strong>


	67. Un épisode sous l'eau partie 2

**Ignie : houlà, je crois que c'est un peu tôt.^^**

**Néa et Gwen : on y va avec la vie des sirènes^^**

* * *

><p>La princesse finit par arriver au temple. Le roi est avec ces gardes. Ils n'ont pas bougé, comme s'ils savaient qu'elle reviendrait. Le roi va vers elle. Mais s'arrête devant les yeux éclairs que lance la femme. L'homme fronce les sourcils et demande.<p>

- Pourquoi ce regard ? Il est en vie, vous avez sauvé la personne qui tient à vous.

- De un, il n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, et de deux, si je n'étais pas intervenue plus tôt, je ne l'aurais certes pas embrassée comme ce fut le cas.

- Pourtant, les humains aiment embrasser. Je me trompe ?

- Oui, vous vous trompez complètement. Pour aimer embrasser, il faut d'abord éprouver de l'amour pour la personne.

La louve s'immisce dans l'âme de la jeune femme. Jeni sent comme un sourire de l'animal qui envoi un message la prenant au dépourvue.

« _- Je te signale qu'à un moment donnée, tu as pris son visage entre tes mains, et que tu l'as réellement embrassée_. »

« _- Oh la ferme tu veux !_ »

L'animal, déconcerté, se replie à nouveau dans les méandres de la conscience de la princesse. La sirène soupire et dit.

- Je vois, alors oublions ce fâcheux contretemps. Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de la rencontrer.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. La princesse clone du passé. Très bien, je vous suis.

A Poudlard

Petit à petit, le maître des potions reprend vie. Il ouvre les yeux et murmure le nom de sa bien-aimée. Mais c'est l'infirmière qui sursaute. Elle va vers le chevet et dit doucement.

- Professeur Rogue, m'entendez-vous ?

- Oui…je vais…bien.

Il se relève. Il ne ressent aucune douleur physique. Mais son moral est au plus bas. Il a vu sa Lily. « **Comment peut-elle m'avoir embrassée ? Son fantôme est-il réellement ici ? Oui, ma Lily est là pour moi. Je dois la rechercher.** » Le directeur finit par entrer. Il demande à Pompon de partir. Ce qu'elle fait sur le champ, après être sur que le maître n'est pas trop épuisé. Dumbledore prend une chaise et s'assoit. Il dévisage Rogue et lui pose sa question.

- L'avez-vous vu ?

- Merci mon état de santé ! Est-elle si importante pour vous au point de négliger ma propre forme !

- Je sais que vous allez bien, Severus. Cela se voit. Alors !

Devant l'air engagé du directeur, celui-ci cède et lui raconte la transformation de la princesse en une louve sanguinaire, la douleur de sa poitrine en sentant la mort proche de Jeni. Puis la libération de l'animal. Ensuite, il traite de son propre combat et du regain de vie de la jeune femme. Son voyage sous l'eau, sa perte de conscience quand le roi hybride l'a enfermé dans un cyclone aqueux. Puis, à son réveil…il se souvient du phénomène et dit pour lui-même. Le cœur brisé.

- Alors…c'est la résonance qui m'a rendu ma force…et l'air c'était…

- Oui, Severus, c'était la jeune Jeni qui vous a sauvé. En vous insufflant de l'oxygène.

- Non ! Non ! Les cheveux que j'ai vus…

- Etaient roux à cause du coucher de soleil. N'avez-vous jamais remarqué que les magnifiques cheveux de la cantalienne, ont la capacité de briller plus ou moins selon le temps qu'il fait ? Elle a des cheveux châtains, cuivrés. Le roux provenant de ce cuivre en union avec le soleil couchant.

Le professeur ne répond pas. Il n'arrive plus à penser. Si, juste que sa haine envers la jeune femme n'est que décuplée. Car c'est elle qui le rend triste et violent envers lui-même. Le directeur se lève.

- Reposez-vous. Votre esprit en a plus besoin que votre force. D'ailleurs, sachez que Sirius a été vu non loin de la forêt interdite. Donc il faudra que je compte sur tout le monde pour éviter son entrée. Vous compris.

Dans le lac noir

La femme entre à nouveau dans le temple des mers. Elle ne s'extasie plus devant l'art majestueux des murs. La louve, excédée par le sentiment qu'elle perçoit de son « élue », s'exprime à nouveau à elle.

« _- Vas-tu rester calme ! Ce n'est qu'un baiser ! »_

_« - Un baiser ! Un simple baiser ! Non ! C'est horrible ! J'aime Sirius !_ »

Cette déclaration choque autant la princesse que sa louve. Elle tente de se raisonner. Ou plutôt c'est sa louve qui tente de le faire.

_« - N'exagère-pas, crétine d'humaine ! Tu ne l'as vu quand souvenir. Pour moi cela n'est rien. Tu ne le connais pas de face, tu ne sais pas qui il est, et de surcroit, c'est un tueur. Alors ne dis pas de sottise plus grosse que toi !_ »

Jeni le prend pour dit. Elle finit par pénétrer dans la salle où se cache la dernière princesse clonée. C'est une grande pièce avec des sièges de corail ça et là. Et, au fond placé sur un fauteuil, la dame faite d'eau ouvre les yeux. A ce moment là, Jeni ressent la force magique de la créature. Elle est bien plus puissante que la sienne. La princesse se sent comme déçu d'être infime face à elle. La créature faite d'eau sourit et se lève. Sa voix, aussi magique que son corps, vibre dans toute la pièce.

- Bienvenue à toi. Porteuse de l'espoir.

- Porteuse ? Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Veuillez nous laisser votre altesse.

Jenifael se retourne, de peur que cet ordre ne soit mal pris par le roi. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le roi a des larmes au coin des yeux. Il s'incline et part. La porte se ferme. La princesse de chair et de sang se tourne à nouveau vers son homologue. Celle-ci montre un siège près d'elle. La femme y prend donc place. Le clone dit alors.

- Pour commencer, je vais me présenter. Je suis la copie de la défunte princesse Aqua. Ce nom te fait sourire. Mais c'est normal. As-tu déjà entendu les noms d'autres défuntes ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement que ces noms font allusion à un élément.

- Mais…la reine Kira ?

- Oh, celle-ci avait un nom différent. C'est vrai. Mais cela vient du fait qu'elle maitrisait un don. Le sixième. La quintessence.

- La…quoi ?

- Il s'agit du seul don qui réunit tous les 5 autres. Ce don a disparu avec elle.

- Et moi, je ne l'ai pas ?

- Oh non, non, non. Vous ne l'avez pas. Mais vous avez quelque chose de plus précieux. Et de plus indispensable.

- Est-ce l'espoir que vous avez dit ?

- En effet, lady Jenifael.

- Mais…on me parle aussi de lumière…

- Lumière et espoir sont les mêmes mots.

- Et en quoi en suis-je porteuse ?

- Je ne peux le dire. Seul un sorcier peut vous le dire.

- Mon lié ?

- Non. Quelqu'un de brisé.

Jenifael ne voit toujours pas. Mais elle laisse cette question sans réponse de côté pour plupart. Avant, elle veut en savoir plus sur la vie aquatique. Et sur ce qu'il c'est passé pour que le clone subsiste. Elle les pose. Alors la sirène bleue lui parle avec une voix emplie d'émotion. Comme s'il s'agit de souvenirs précieux pour elle.

- Les sirènes. Et bien…elles ont une vie très particulière. Déjà, leur espérance de vie est proche de celle des humains. Mais elles n'ont pas la même résistance à propos du climat et du temps. Pour le premier, avec le réchauffement climatique, tu dois savoir que l'eau devient de plus en plus riche en sel de mer.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien, le sel devient de plus en plus présent dans les eaux douces. A cause de l'élévation du niveau des mers.

- En quoi est-ce un problème pour les sirènes ? Elles viennent bien de l'océan non ?

- Non. Elles sont nées à proximité des rivages. Mais pas totalement au fond des mers.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, elles ont migrés à l'intérieur du continent. Leur but étant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la salinité. Le sel assèche, malgré les soins des sirènes, leurs écailles. Elles ne meurent pas desséchement.

- C'est atroce.

- Oui, cela est. Quand au temps, tu dois savoir que les hommes et les femmes bipèdes ont leur espérance qui s'allonge. Mais pour les hybrides, c'est l'inverse. De nouvelles maladies apparaissent à cause de la pollution engendrée par l'homme. Voilà pourquoi sa majesté refuse la présence d'un bipède. Qu'il soit sorcier ou pas.

Je vois. Et pour les magiciennes innées ?

- Et bien, pour nous c'est différent. De par notre sang lié à la nature et à toutes choses. Ta magie est encore bien futile en ce moment. Alors ton lien avec la nature est faible. Mais, plus tard, quand la terre sera toi…tu entendras la voix des cœurs liés.

- Comme avec…lui ?

- Tu parles de ton lié comme une chose sans avenir. Pourtant tu te dois de le respecter. Car sans cela, tu ne parviendras jamais à rien.

- Il me refuse pour la sorcière décédée. Lily.

- Je vois. Mais tu dois tout de même trouver ta voix à toi. Et appel ton lié avec cette voix.

- Qu'importe. Le sujet là, c'est la vie des sirènes.

- Soit. Les sirènes fonctionnent à peu prés comme les sirènes. Sauf pour l'union corporelle. Disons qu'elle est moins sophistiquée.

La princesse rougit violemment. Oui, elle voit très bien ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Les hybrides fonctionnent comme les poissons. Les femelles pondent des œufs dans des lieux cachés du château. Puis, leur compagnon de vie ensemence l'intérieur en les fécondant directement. L'enfant, à l'intérieur de l'œuf, mettra environ 5 mois avant de naître. La population est donc bien plus grande que les hommes. Mais cela c'est inversé. Les femelles sont devenues de plus en plus stériles à cause des déchets jetés par ceux du dessus.

- Comment peut-on inverser le processus ?

- On ne peut plus faire marche arrière Jenifael. La seule chose à faire désormais, est d'empêcher la pollution de croitre.

- Je vois.

- Une fois que les petits sont nés, ils sont nourris à l'aide de plantes aquatiques. Elles ont les mêmes propriétés que le lait maternel. Cette plante porte le nom de néolia. Les bébés apprenant à nager bien plus rapidement que les humains. En quelques semaines, ils peuvent se mouvoir. A l'âge de six années de vie, ils deviennent mature sexuellement. Cela se montre avec la naissance des poitrines pour les femelles et la musculation grandissante pour les mâles. Mais avant de pondre, les femelles doivent attendre encore trois années.

- Je vois. C'est très bizarre.

- Cela est. Mais à force d'être en leur compagnie, on trouve cela normal. Pour ma réelle, c'était normal.

**- **Et vous, ou plutôt l'original, que lui est-il arrivé ?


	68. Un épisode sous l'eau partie 3

**Opop, fini la vie étudiante, je rentre en stage en Janvier et en juillet je rentre dans le monde du travail^^ Mais avant cela, on passe noel^^ Et mon cadeau, vous le verrez le jour de noel^^ Sinon, on continu avec les sirènes.**

* * *

><p>Le clone observe le doux visage de l'humaine. Elle soupire puis entame l'histoire de la vie d'Aqua.<p>

- Celle qui était la véritable Aqua, m'a léguée des souvenirs de sa propre vie afin de garder une trace de sa mémoire. Elle craignait de mourir sans léguer quoique se soit.

- Pourquoi ? À cause de lui ? Le serpent ?

- Oui. En partie. Mais aussi à cause d'un traitre d'humain.

- Vous pouvez commencer d'abord par le plus vieux ? Comme ça je comprendrais mieux.

- Très bien. La princesse de l'eau est née il y a plus de cinquante ans. Elle est née en Australie et a appris qu'elle était magicienne à l'âge de deux ans. Ces parents, dont la mère était magicienne et portait le nom de Flora et son mari celui de Tipias. Quoiqu'il en soit, la magicienne de la terre a envoyé leur enfant à l'académie des princesses.

- Académie ? À l'âge de deux ans ?

- Oui. Vous souvenez-vous de la durée d'apprentissage ?

- 14 années. Alors 2+14, Aqua a fini ces études à l'âge de …

- 16 ans. Age légale permettant aux futures reines de parcourir le monde en l'embellissant.

- Mais, elle n'a quand même pas passée… euh, 34 ans à faire que ça !

- Non, vous avez raison. Car, quand Aqua atteignit ces 30 ans, elle fut appelée par sa majesté Kira.

Jeni cligne des yeux de compréhension. Et déclare avec une voix remplit d'émotion.

- Voldemord.

- Oui. Le combat entre ces serviteurs et l'armée de sa majesté. Mais, la princesse sirène a eu tout de même le droit d'aller dire adieu à son lié. Mais le problème…c'est que celui-ci s'est retourné.

- Non ! C'était un mangemort !

- En effet. Son nom était…Lucius Malefoy.

Jeni ouvre la bouche en grand. Oui, elle se souvient de cette personne. De son aura obscure…de son fils qui est en troisième année actuellement. Le clone s'explique.

- Lucius a trouvé la princesse le premier. Mais, il tenait près de lui une sorcière aussi blonde que lui. Ils se tenaient la main. Le sorcier a pointé sa baguette en direction d'Aqua et a dit avec un sourire mauvais ces mêmes mots : _Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote. Crois-tu vraiment que j'avais de l'affection pour une chose avec une magie sans intérêt. Je te présente celle à qui je suis réellement liée. Narcissa. Nous sommes fiancés. Et toi, tu n'es rien !_

- C'est un abominable petit hypocrite !

La colère de la princesse humaine fait voleter des bulles d'eau autour d'elle. Ses poings sont fermés et tremblent de rage. Le clone lui fait la remarque qui l'énerve un peu plus.

- Il semble que des émotions noires sont présentes en votre coeur. Et votre diadème ne s'active pourtant pas ?

- Non ! Parce que je n'ai pas ce con en face de moi ! Sinon, oui, j'aurais recu un coup de jus !

- Quelle horrible façon de parler !

- Oh, ça va ! Fermez-là avec vos remarques et continuez. Sinon je crois que le lac risque de disparaitre.

- Soit. Alors le sorcier lui a jeté un sort qui a plongé mon autre moi dans un profond sommeil. Seul le roi sirène a pu lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

- Comment ?

- En sacrifiant une part de lui-même. Sa capacité à donner une descendance.

- Oh non. Cet acte est…romantique !

- En effet. Car le roi et Aqua étaient amant malgré le lié-sorcier.

- Alors, cette tête de déterré…c'était sa tristesse.

- Vous avez compris.

- Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, Aqua remercia le roi et lui promis fidélité quoiqu'il puisse arriver. L'hybride, encore jeune et inexpérimenté, senti la peur envahir son âme. Mais son espoir de la revoir en vie l'empêcha de la retenir. Kira, qui elle aussi avait rompu elle-même le lien, apprit ce qui s'est passé par la bouche d'Aqua. Alors elles partirent ensemble à la recherche d'un quelconque espoir. Mais rien. Elles virent les leurs tomber les unes après les autres. Aqua parti donc pour l'Australie car elle senti la peur de ces géniteurs. Et elle eut raison car elle les retrouva morts, des morceaux de corps dispersés dans leur maison en ruine.

Jenifael est emplie de colère. « **Je sens que ce monstre est vivant. Je le sens…à cause de son horrible baiser…** » Le clone entend ces pensées et prend le visage de la vivante entre ces mains. Jeni trouve que les mains sont glacées.

- Ma pauvre jeune femme. Alors ainsi il vous a embrassé.

- Ce n'était pas voulu !

- Je le vois dans votre âme. Mais il semble que ce geste vous permet de sentir sa présence…aussi faible soit-elle.

- Est-ce un problème ?

- Non, au contraire. Ainsi vous savez qu'il est toujours en vie. Mais pas à quel endroit.

- Non.

- Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Continuons je vous prie. Suite à cette découverte, la princesse de l'eau a sombré dans le désespoir. Elle a vu les jours et les années défiler sous ces yeux. Puis un jour…quand les ténèbres l'eurent bien volé, elle mourut. Son corps était devenu que des os fragiles. Il n'y avait plus d'elle que ces souvenirs.

- Vous.

- Oui. Je suis restée car elle est morte sans m'amener avec elle. Elle voulait garder sa mémoire intacte pour le futur.

- Ce qui est fait…n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Pourtant le sort n'est pas brisé. Vous avez une autre demande. Le secret des porteurs ?

- Oui.

La sirène clone regarde avec compassion la jeune humaine. Elle soupire et prend la main de la femme. Elle la retourne et fait glisser un doigt sur la main aquatique de Jenifael. Puis elle finit par dire.

- La lumière…c'est un bien très précieux pour ce monde.

- Vous l'avez déjà mentionnée.

- Je le sais.

- Et cette personne qui sait qui je suis…qui est-ce ?

- Un animal hybride. Un démon pour les humains, un démon qui n'apparaît que le jour de la pleine lune.

- Un loup-garou ?

- Oui.

- Et en quoi être un porteur peut aider l'animal ?

- Je l'ignore. Il existe juste un poème entre eux.

- Un poème ?

Le clone s'apprête à parler quand elle voit qu'elle disparaît. Le roi, qui a surement écouté aux portes, pénètre dans la salle. Aqua-clone le regarde avec tristesse. Ses cheveux bleus volent aux vents. Les gouttes deviennent de plus en plus abondantes. Le roi prend la main qui se désintègre assez vite.

- Si vous saviez combien les sentiments de la vraie Aqua sont encore vif, majesté.

- Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé non plus. Même si tu es toute bleue, pour moi tu es celle que j'aime, et que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort.

- Votre descendance ne doit pas disparaître !

- Je sais ! Mais ces enfants devront grandir avec leur mère. Et l'un d'eux deviendra surement roi. Mais aucun ne sera mon fils ou ma fille légitime. Enfant que je voulais avoir avec elle.

- Pourtant c'est le cas Majesté. Un œuf a été fécondé, et cet œuf a éclos il y an un an. Votre fille, Majesté.

- Mais, qui est-ce !

- Elle porte le nom de… Gwendoline.

Au moment où ce nom passe entre les lèvres du clone, elle se désintègre d'un coup. Le roi ne pleure pas. Il reste comme cloué sur place. Seules les larmes de Jenifael le ramènent à lui. Il la voit pleurer, les yeux presque rouges. « **Les humains sont vraiment de drôle de créature. Ils arrivent à faire passer leurs émotions si simplement. Aqua, elle, ne les montraient jamais. Comme toutes celles de sa race. Mais elle, elle qui n'est pas née ainsi les exprime avec une telle vivacité. Peut-être qu'elle est pleine de lumière après tout.** » Le roi dit ensuite.

- Vous devez retourner à la surface.

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je pleure que je veux arrêter !

- Vous avez obtenu vos dons, et votre connaissance de notre monde. Il est temps pour vous de faire ce que vous avez fait l'an dernier.

- Un voyage ?

- Oui, mais sur terre. Votre don ne doit marcher que sur terre car sous l'eau, vous ne pouvez que créer des clones.

- Je vois. Me raccompagnez-vous ?

- Non, je laisse le privilège à mes gardes.

Sans dire un mot, il abandonne la princesse humaine. Elle s'en retourne donc vers le château. Seule à nouveau avec une seule idée en tête. Découvrir qui est le porteur de lumière qu'elle n'arrête pas d'entendre en pensées. Qui la harcèle sans arrêt depuis le début de cette année scolaire.


	69. Porteur, un poème? Et Sirius? partie 1

**En cette période de fête pour ce qui aime Noël et ce qui ne sont pas forcément fan, je vous offre tou de même comme cadeau deux chapitres de ma fiction. Le premier ce soir et le prochain demain dans la soirée. Voilà, passez de bonne fête et laissez-moi des coms longs en échange.**

* * *

><p>Quand la princesse arrive enfin au château, elle sourit devant les multiples décorations oranges et noires pendues au plafond. « <strong>Halloween. Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé-la-dessous. Pourtant il me semble y être resté qu'une semaine.<strong> » Elle marche tranquillement dans un château relativement calme. Elle se dit que les enfants ont du aller faire un tour à ce village appelé «Pré-au-lard ». Au bout d'un moment, elle arrive au niveau de la grande salle. Elle y croise quelques professeurs dont le directeur qui l'aperçoit et se lève en ouvrant les bras.

- Ah, vous voilà Miss Loquas.

- Jeni !

La personne qui vient de crier est Harry. Il court dans sa direction. La princesse lui prend la main et à son contact, l'élu sursaute. Il la dévisage méticuleusement avant de demander.

- Pourquoi tu es trempée comme une soupe ? Il fait beau dehors pourtant ?

Elle pose ses yeux vers le directeur qui lui fait signe de parler.

- Et bien, j'ai passé un certains temps sous l'eau du lac noir.

- Sous l'eau ? Mais elle doit être froide !

- Pour toi, sûrement. Pour moi, non.

- Comment cela se fait ?

- J'étais devenu sirène avant d'y entrer.

- Sir…non !

- Si, et à présent je peux apprendre sur terre à jouer avec l'eau. Mais là encore il va me falloir un certains temps. Et toi, que fais-tu tout seul ici ?

- Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont pas signé la feuille de sortie pour la journée.

- C'est dégueulasse !

Jenifael entend l'habituelle remarque méprisante. Elle fronce les sourcils et serrent les dents avant de se tourner vers Severus. Mais là, tous deux perdent de leur superbe car tous deux ont leur mémoire qui se remet en marche. Le sorcier détourne les yeux, dégoutés. Tout comme la magicienne aspirante. Le silence est très lourd. Harry s'en rend compte et demande au directeur s'il peut accompagner la princesse à son dortoir. Celui-ci accède à sa demande. Une fois le duo partir, tous les professeurs s'en vont à l'exception du maître des potions et du directeur. Il parle le premier.

- Severus, cette gêne doit cesser. Il en va de votre morale.

- Ma morale ! Ma morale ! C'est elle le problème !

Puis il quitte le directeur s'en demander son reste. Dumbledore soupire devant tant de haine. « **Et bien, je me demande qu'elle sera la nature de leur relation quand la résonance aura lieu. Pour moi, cela risque d'être des moments très forts entre eux. Mais bon, le temps ne presse pas. Tiens, que fait Remus ?** » En effet, l'homme récemment embauché attendait le directeur. Il lui pose alors sa question.

- Dumbledore, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de vous demander ce genre de chose. Mais c'est difficile. Alors je vais vous poser cette question. Est-ce que la princesse magicienne est…la porteuse de lumière ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien je…je ressens que quelque chose de bizarre bouge en moi.

- Etes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas simplement de l'attirance que vous ressentez pour elle ? Elle est magnifique comme femme. Donc il se peut que ce soit cela.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

- Alors essayez de comprendre par vous-même. C'est le seul remède efficace.

Du côté de l'élu et de la princesse

Jenifael raconte absolument tous ce qui s'est passée avant et pendant sa transformation en sirène. Y compris le fait que le père de Draco a brisé la vie d'Aqua. Sur ce fait, l'élu se met en colère.

- Je savais que la famille Malefoy est noire. Mais delà à faire cela !

- Harry, ne mélange pas tous les membres. Il s'agit juste du père Malefoy. Le fils n'a rien à voir avec cela.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ! Je croyais qu'on était ami !

- (_Soupire_) Nous le sommes. Mais tu dois apprendre à respecter les autres. Même s'ils sont infects.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on vous a dit que les maisons Serpentards et Griffondors sont ennemis ? Il faut ne pas se laisser emporter par les préjugés des uns et des autres. Tu es un jeune louveteau encore, alors essaie de retenir ce que je viens de dire. Comme ça, tu comprendras que la vie n'est pas autour que du bien, ni autour du mal.

- Je vais essayer.

Le sourire de Jenifael le calme et ils continuent de discuter ensemble. Puis la magicienne prend congé de Harry afin d'aller se laver. Car même si elle est restée sous l'eau, elle sent un peu trop l'algue verte selon elle.

Le soir venue, la princesse voit à nouveau le château plein à craquer. Elle préfère cela. Comme si le sentiment de solitude qu'elle avait eu sous l'eau disparaissait.

« - _Normal, ici tu as ton lié qui est pas loin et le louloup aussi._ »

Jeni sursaute. Elle ne s'attend pas à entendre sa louve si distinctement. Elle a peur qu'elle reprenne le contrôle. Mais l'animal pousse un long soupir.

« _- Je ne peux plus prendre ta place désormais. Même si tu fais appel à mon corps fait de magie. Tu as eu le courage et la foi. Et en cela, tu me ressembles. Donc je n'ai plus envie de faire de toi un être sanguinaire. Car cela reviendrait à mentir à moi-même._ »

« _- Merci pour ta confiance. Quand à ta remarque, je me fiche royalement de Severus. Quand à ce loup, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »_

_« - Si, tu le sais. Mais ta peur empêche de voir la vérité. A présent va au niveau du dortoir des Griffondors. Il vient de se passer une chose de sorcier. »_

« **Une chose de sorciers. Elle semble voir les choses ou les pressentir. Son vent et le mien ne font qu'un. Alors je peux voir moi aussi.** » En utilisant le don du vent, des images se forment dans l'esprit de la princesse. Une ombre s'approche, elle marche sur des escaliers. L'ombre arrive devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Oh non. Pourquoi il est là !

La femme court alors en direction du dortoir. Elle n'arrive pas à temps pourtant. Un groupe d'élève, tous les griffondors sont là. Le directeur aussi. Jeni parvient à se faufiler en disant bonjour à tous ceux de cette maison. Ginny la voit et lui prend la main. Elle arrive au niveau du ventre de la princesse alors celle-ci baisse ces yeux pour la questionner.

- Ginny, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Moi rien. Mais toi tu as l'air paniqué.

- Oui. Tu me laisses voir le directeur s'il te plait.

- D'accord. Je fais passer le mot.

Lentement mais surement, toutes les têtes se tournent vers Jenifael et tous se pousse. Jeni laisse passer un merci silencieux à Ginny. La femme arrive donc au niveau du directeur qui parle à la grosse dame qui a changé de portrait. Elle se cache derrière un gros rocher dans une clairière. Le directeur lui demande.

- Madame, qui a osé vous faire cela ?

- …Il a les yeux et l'âme aussi noirs que le nom qu'il porte. Sirius Black ! Il est ici, dans le château.

- Que tous les élèves se dirigent dans la grande salle et que les professeurs se rendent immédiatement dans mon bureau.

Jenifael attrape la main du directeur. Celui-ci ne sursaute pas. Il dévisage seulement la femme blanche au rayon X. puis il dit.

- Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas.

- Oui.

- Mais ce n'est pas votre vision qui vous a fait peur.

- Non. Je…

- Ne parlez pas. Les mots que vous direz…ne sont pas appropriés avec les élèves autour de nous.

Le directeur poursuit son chemin, abandonnant la femme seule. Un éclair frappe alors le sol, illuminant le visage de la princesse. Elle parle seule.

- Qu'ai-je dit, qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il se montre si froid envers moi ?

Les larmes de détresse tombent à terre. La voix de la louve parle à nouveau. Mais cette fois avec compassion.

_« - Les sorciers ont toujours été ainsi avec les magiciennes. Surtout avec celle ayant des sentiments comme toi. Tu es unique. Et cela lui fait peur à ce vieux sorcier. »_

_« - Quoi, je n'ai presque pas plus de force qu'une souris. »_

_« - Une souris qui ressent tout de même des sentiments pour un assassin. »_

_« - Alors c'est ça son problème, le fait que j'aime Sirius, et le fait que je sente qu'il soit innocent ? »_

_« - Oui, c'est cela qu'il craint._ »


	70. Porteur, un poème? Et Sirius? partie 2

**En cette période de fête pour ce qui aime Noël et ce qui ne sont pas forcément fan, je vous offre tou de même comme cadeau deux chapitres de ma fiction. Le premier ce matin et le prochain dans la soirée. Voilà, passez de bonne fête et laissez-moi des coms longs en échange.**

* * *

><p>Jenifael ne répond pas mais sa louve ressent tout de même son exaspération. Elle en a assez d'être contrôlée par ce vieux sorcier. Alors elle se rend dans la grande salle dans le but de lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais elle est vite refroidit en voyant Severus entrer le premier. « <strong>Qu'est-ce qu'il fou celui-là encore !<strong> » Agacée, elle entre dans la salle bondée d'élèves endormis. L'envie lui prend de crier comme une folle le fait d'être pris pour une marionnette. Mais elle se dit que tous les élèves risqueraient d'avoir une peur panique si elle le fait. Elle avance donc entre la colonne d'élève couché à même le sol dans des sacs de couchages. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « **Une nuit à la belle étoile. Drôle de façon de calmer des élèves angoissés. Je sens encore la palpitation de leurs cœurs.** » Elle finit par atteindre le duo Severus/Dumbledore. Elle dépasse Rogue qui venait de dire qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Sirius dans le château. Elle le regarde avec méprise en disant, avec une voix pas trop élevée.

- Franchement, vous n'êtes même pas capable de trouver un seul homme. J'en déduis qu'il a plus de jugeote dans sa tête que vous…Monsieur-Pas-Drôle.

- Vous !

- Vous ne me faites pas peur. Sorcier d'opérette.

Puis elle regarde le directeur et lui dit.

- Alors, croyez-vous que je sois qu'une simple chose que l'on peut manipuler. Non, je le vois bien dans vos yeux. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à sentir les émotions des autres. Quand à vous, Severus, votre stupide pensée à propos de « ce » professeur qui a pu aider Sirius à entrer dans ce château n'est qu'une idiotie. Vous êtes jaloux comme un enfant. Voilà la vraie raison. Maintenant Messieurs, je vous laisse à votre fantastique occupation.

Jeni quitte le duo sous les yeux du trio qui n'en revient pas. Le maître des potions en état de profonde haine, tente de retenir la femme mais le directeur l'en empêche.

- Je peux comprendre votre colère. Mais sur son dernier point, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle. La princesse a un caractère bien trop flamboyant pour être retenu dans une cage. Nous devons la laisser courir à sa guise.

- Mais, elle est trop idiote et maladroite !

- Non Severus. Elle vient de me prouver le contraire.

- Rrah !

Hermione murmure à voix basse.

- Pourquoi elle est encore en pétard Jeni ?

Harry lui dit c'est sûrement à cause de Rogue car il le trouve de plus en plus exécrable avec leur amie. Les deux autres affirment de la tête et ils finissent par s'endormir.

Les jours qui suivent, la colère entre Rogue et Jenifael est devenue le sujet de conversation de tous les élèves. Surtout les jumeaux Weasley qui ne cessent de lui faire des remarques assez désobligeantes pour la faire sortir de son mutisme. Vers la fin du repas, elle réagit enfin.

- Bon ok, je ne le supporte plus à cause de son caractère de glace.

- Evidemment, vu que toi tu flambes très vite.

- Georges, si tu continues je sens que c'est avec de l'eau que je vais te refroidir.

- Essais toujours princesse.

Au bord des nerfs, elle fait un geste de la main et, avec sa plus grande surprise, le jus de citrouille dans son verre s'élève comme une bulle et frappe le visage de Georges. Tous les deux se regardent avec un air étrange. Fred part en fou rire et les deux autres aussi. Leurs rires parviennent même jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Le directeur, qui observait la scène dés le début, rit également. « **Voilà un bon moyen de détendre Miss Loquas. Une bonne blague suffit à lui faire utiliser sa magie.** »La femme remercie les jumeaux pour leur attention et file directement dans le parc. Là, elle tombe sur le chat orange d'Hermione.

- Pattenrond ?

Le chat se retourne et ronronne en la voyant. Jenifael sourit et se penche pour le caresser. Elle le cajole pendant quelques minutes, puis le chat part s'en prévenir.

- On dirait que tu as le feu aux fesses. Sûrement une souris qui traîne.

Jeni avance ensuite jusqu'au niveau de la mare et se penche. Elle plonge sa main dans l'eau froide. Puis elle respire lentement afin de mieux se concentrer. Elle puise dans la magie de sa louve apprivoisée et cherche une incantation lui permettant de jouer avec l'eau. Les mots apparaissent dans son esprit. La plume lui envoi ces messages. Seulement, une personne vient d'arriver et sa seule présence coupe la concentration. La princesse se tourne vers Draco. Il semble un peu perturbé.

- Euh…Salut.

- Salut.

- Je…il faut beau non.

La femme soulève un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi il se met à parler du temps. Sujet le plus anodin qui soit. Elle soupire et lui parle afin de l'obliger à débiter mieux ces propos.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire non ? Alors vas-y, je ne me mords les louveteaux.

- Alors c'est vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as des…enfin dents pointues ?

Elle soulève sa lèvre et lui montre ces deux crocs très fins. Le sorcier blond est subjugué et cela la gêne énormément.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça veux-tu. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête curieuse et j'en ai horreur.

- Pardon.

- C'était que tu voulais me dire ?

- Non. En fait je voulais m'excuser.

- Hein ? Qu'as-tu encore fait bordel !

- Je…j'ai dit à mon père que l'hypogriffe m'a attaqué.

- L'hybride d'Hagrid. Mais, j'ai vu Harry dessus il y a quelques temps.

- C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai traité de stupide volaille sans cervelle. Et il a répliqué à coups de sabots. Mais j'ai menti en disant que mon bras été cassé. Du coup cet oiseau va sûrement être décapité.

- Bon sang ! Mais t'as quoi dans la tête ! T'es comme ton père alors ! Tu ne fais que du mal autour de toi ! Cela t'amuse bien !

- Je…je…non. Je ne veux pas que TOI, tu es mal.

- Oh, quelle délicate attention. Mais dis-moi, ne suis-je pas qu'une sale moldue !

- Non…euh si. Mais toi c'est pas pareil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as de la magie.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que…

Mais le fils Malefoy ne termine pas sa phrase et part le feu aux joues. La princesse se calme et tente de comprendre ce qu'il lui passe par la tête depuis quelques temps. Sa louve se met à rire intérieurement.

_« - Quoi ! »_

_« - Tu ne vois pas ! Tu as des yeux pourtant toi. »_

_« - Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Limala. »_

_« - Tu te souviens de mon vraie nom. Pas mal. Là où je veux en venir c'est que ce louveteau en pince pour toi. Et pas qu'un peu. »_

_« - Arrête avec ça. C'est qu'un gosse. Et moi une adulte. Alors à moins qu'il n'est rien dans sa cervelle, je pense qu'il a sûrement eu la même remarque. »_

_« - Sûrement. Mais il est aussi possible qu'il passe outre l'âge. »_

_« - Tu en débite un peu trop là Limala. Où vas-tu chercher de telles idées à se tirer les cheveux_. »

La louve lui répond dans sa mémoire. Puis elle disparaît à nouveau. Ces incursions commencent à fatiguer la princesse magicienne. Elle se rend chez Merlin. Elle le trouve en train de méditer. Le fantôme sent sa présence et ouvre les yeux.

- Ah, vous êtes là. Que souhaitez-vous ?

- Je me demande si tous le château est énervé. Parce que je n'ai même pas un bonjour de votre part.

- Je vois. Vous commencez à souhaiter plus d'amabilité.

- En quelque sorte. N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit de devenir plus aimable ?

- Si, en effet. Et vous souhaitez que nous en fassions de même.

- Oui.

- Je vois. Donc nous pouvons reprendre. Bonjour Miss Loquas. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

- C'est mieux. Bonjour professeur, je suis venue vous voir pour vous demander une faveur.

- Oh, mais je vous prie.

- Je voudrais connaître le poème des porteurs de lumière.

Merlin est surpris de cette requête. « **Elle commence à ressentir le besoin de la lumière. Peut-être à cause de ce loup dans le château. Autant le lui dire.** »


	71. Porteur, un poème? Et Sirius? partie 3

**Merci Ignie et Néa pour vos intentions. A moi, je vous souhaite avec deux jours d'avance une bonne année avec la réussite de ceux que vous entreprenez en ce moment (j'aimerais bien savoir quoi^^) ainsi que vos amours et votre santé. Ah oui, juste uen faveur, même si vous ne connaissez pas le seigneur des anneaux, c'est pas bien grave car je reprend assez le texte de JRR, est-ce que vous pouvez faire des coms comme pour le Harry Potter? J'aimerais bien. Voilà le chapitre.**

* * *

><p>- Très bien, je vais vous le réciter.<p>

La femme se tend d'un coup. Elle veut absolument connaître ce poème qui semble cacher des indices sur ce fameux porteur d'espoir.

- Que le doux murmure de votre cœur me montre le chemin du mien. Ma lumière se cache au fond de mon être et votre amour se cache au fond de votre candeur. Que la nuit et l'obscurité cèdent la place à l'éternité. Que la lumière du porteur élève la lumière de la terre.

- C'est tout ?

- En effet.

- Et ben, je ne risque pas de savoir VRAIMENT, ce que sait.

- Voilà pourquoi vous n'avez que plus de choix. Apprenez votre don aquatique. Et peut-être vous aurez plus d'informations sur la lumière. Comme l'indique votre prophétie.

- Très bien. Je vais travailler. Merci tout de même pour votre récitation.

Le fantôme s'incline et la princesse quitte son mentor. Elle se balade durant un moment dans le parc. Puis se décide de se rendre chez Hagrid. Une fois arrivée, elle le voit en train de veiller son hypogriffe elle sent une grande tristesse dans le cœur du demi-géant. Elle s'assoit près de lui. Hagrid se tourne.

- Oh, c'est toi Jeni.

- Oui. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que Buck ne survivra pas longtemps.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?

- Lucius a beaucoup de pouvoir sur les juristes.

La princesse sent la haine influer en elle. Comme un poison virulent. Des envies d'assassinats sont présentes dans son être entier. Alors elle explose et hurle en se relevant. Effrayant l'hypogriffe.

- Ce sale traitre ! Il est pourri comme pas deux ! Mais en plus il est pire que ça ! C'est un sale parasite ! Je le hais ! Je… !

- Calme-toi bon sang !

La main immense bloque la bouche de la femme. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par calmer ces pulsions de meurtre. L'ami de Jenifael veut comprendre pourquoi elle pette un câble de cette manière. La femme lui explique l'histoire d'Aqua. Au fur et à mesure, le front du demi-géant s'assombrit. Une fois terminée, il parle en soupirant fortement.

- Décidément, on n'en fera rien de cette famille.

- Une minute. Il n'y a que le père qui est pourri. Le fils est encore pur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit mal élevé.

- Depuis quand tu défends ce fils ? Aussi pourri que le père et c'est à cause de lui que Buck risque d'être mise à mort !

- On se calme Hagrid ! Je te dis cela car Draco est venu s'excuser devant moi pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Vraiment !

- Oui. Je crois qu'il…a un faible pour moi.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu es aussi jolie qu'une déesse.

- Arrête ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec les beautés que tous les humains voient autour d'eux. Les canons de mannequins, les filles super sexy de part le monde. Moi, je n'ai rien de spécial.

Sur ce, avec une grande tristesse en elle, elle abandonne Hagrid. Lui-même pris au dépourvu devant cette marque de manque de confiance en soi.

Les jours passent et la morosité de Jenifael est encore très présente en elle. Le trio s'en rend compte et décide de lui parler. A la grande table, ils prennent place avant les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-là se mettent alors un peu plus loin. Alors c'est Ron qui se lance.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu veux assister à notre match ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Euh, et ben pour regarder.

- (_Soupire_) Je ne suis pas d'humeur à regarder quoi que ce soit. Désolé.

- Mais mais…

- Ron, tu ne vois pas que je refuse quoi que ce soit en ce moment !

Le pauvre se prend comme une gifle. La femme, trop sur les nerfs, préfère partir. Le souci, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule. Une fois dans les couloirs elle se tourne. Dumbledore est devant elle.

- Vous avez vraiment l'air, énervé.

- Non. Juste agacé. Je crois que mon caractère d'antisocial est bien plus présent en moi que le reste.

- D'où votre lien avec Limala.

- Oui. Nous sommes sœurs. Elle, louve. Moi, humaine.

- Pourquoi avoir refusé l'invitation de Monsieur Weasley ?

- De quoi je me mêle ! Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant ! Mais bon, je vais accepter. Seulement pour que vous me fichiez la paix.

C'est le jour du match. Il pleut à grand saut. La princesse se demande si elle n'aurait pas dû refuser finalement. Elle n'aime pas vraiment l'eau glacée du mois de Novembre. Mais bon. Elle se dit qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle passe du temps avec les sorciers plutôt que de les fuir sans arrêts.

Pendant ce temps, les joueurs de Gryffondor mettent leurs robes écarlates et attendent l'habituel discours d'encouragement qu'Olivier leur réserve au début de chaque match. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, ils doivent s'en dispenser. Dubois essai bien de parler à plusieurs reprises, mais il ne parvient qu'à émettre quelques borborygmes et finit par hocher la tête d'un air résigné en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Jenifael finit par atteindre les tribunes des professeurs. Le vent est si violent que ces cheveux deviennent humides en quelques minutes. Le directeur la voit et lui prend sa main glacée. Il pointe sa baguette dans sa direction et murmure une incantation qui réchauffe instantanément la femme. Elle le remercie du geste et s'assoit au niveau de la sortie des tribunes.

Les joueurs de Poufsouffle apparaissent à l'autre bout du terrain, dans leurs robes jaune canari. Les capitaines des deux équipes s'avancent l'un vers l'autre et se serrent la main. Diggory adresse un sourire à Dubois, mais celui-ci semble avoir une crampe dans la mâchoire et il est tout juste capable de lui faire un signe de tête. Harry lit sur les lèvres de Madame Bibine: « Enfourchez vos balais. » Il arrache son pied droit de la gadoue et passe la jambe par-dessus le manche de son Nimbus 2000. Madame Bibine donne un coup de sifflet qui parut lointain dans le vacarme de la tempête et les joueurs décollent. Harry s'éleve rapidement, mais le vent fait légèrement dévier son balai. Il essai de maintenir son cap le mieux possible et décrit une courbe en plissant les yeux sous la pluie qui tombe à verse.

La jeune femme l'observe avec tension. « **Ces sorciers, ils sont dingues de jouer par ce temps !** » La louve confirme ces propos et lui demande de bien veiller l'enfant élu. Car elle ressent la magie noire approcher. Jeni fronce les sourcils et concentre sa magie du vent dans ces paumes. Elle a beau se cacher, le directeur sent sa protégée tendue. Lui aussi se met à veiller Harry.

En quelques minutes, Harry se sent glacé et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il arrive à peine à voir ses coéquipiers et encore moins le minuscule Vif d'or. Sillonnant l'espace au-dessus du terrain, il aperçoit des formes rouges ou jaunes aux contours indécis, sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont se déroule le match.

Le hurlement du vent l'empêche d'entendre le commentaire et la foule des spectateurs est cachée sous un océan de capes et de parapluies. A deux reprises, Harry faillit être désarçonné par un Cognard. Avec ses lunettes ruisselantes de pluie, il ne les a pas vus venir.

Il perd toute notion du temps. Maintenir son balai droit devient de plus en plus difficile. Le ciel s'assombrit sans cesse, comme si la nuit a décidé de tomber avec plusieurs heures d'avance. Il a manqué d'entrer en collision avec deux autres joueurs sans savoir s'il s'agit de coéquipiers ou d'adversaires. Ils sont tous tellement trempés et la pluie est si dense qu'il n'arrive plus à les distinguer les uns des autres.

Enfin, le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit en même temps qu'un éclair illumine le ciel. Harry aperçoit la silhouette de Dubois qui lui fait signe de descendre. L'équipe au complet atterrit sur le sol dans des éclaboussures de boue.

Jenifael voit les équipes se regrouper pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle voit Hermione courir vers l'élu. Elle la voit partir quelques minutes après. Les joueurs remontent sur leurs balais. Elle voit l'autre attrapeur de l'autre équipe foncer en direction d'Harry. Les deux joueurs filent à toutes vitesses dans le ciel orageux. Ils finissent par disparaître. La princesse ressent, au bout de quelques minutes une puissante peur. Elle se lève et saute dans le vide. Le vent s'élève autour d'elle. Les personnes voient la femme courir au milieu du stade. Puis ils la voient lever les yeux au ciel. Ils en font de même. Un grand cri s'élève. Elle voit son ami et élu tomber sans balais. Elle lève ces mains et hurle de toutes ces forces…sa nouvelle incantation mêlée.

- Que de part mon âme le vent se lève ! Que de part mon corps l'eau se forme ! Qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un et que la création protège celui à qui je suis l'arme !

Une immense lumière sort du corps de la princesse. Elle voit ces mains luire de mille-feux pour la toute première fois. Le vent et l'eau se mêlent et forment une bulle qui emprisonne Harry et empêche la chute. Mais les monstres noirs, détraqueurs s'approchent. Jeni ressent la mort dans son corps. Des larmes tombent à flot.

- Non…non !

C'est alors qu'apparaissent, sous ces yeux et ceux du directeur, des formes lumineuses au niveau de son dos. Des plumes de lumière foncent et se joignent. Jeni sent la chaleur de ce qui se passe. Pour les sorciers, ils voient des ailes se former. Des ailes immenses, blanches, découpées en fragments.

(Les mêmes que Sakura dans Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicle. Vous pouvez les voir sur internet avec le premier épisode.)

La lumière de ces ailes empêche les détraqueurs d'avancer. Mais ils restent là. La force de Jeni disparaît. Tout comme ces ailes. La laissant évanouit. Le directeur se lève et avec sa baguette, il fait sortir une immense lueur argenté qui vole vers le ciel. Les détraqueurs s'enfuient. Le directeur se rend de suite vers l'élu. A son immense soulagement, il voit qu'il est évanouit. Puis il se rend au près de Jeni. Il passe sa main sur son front. « **Elle est en vie. Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour ces ailes. A présent elle va vouloir en connaître la nature. Et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Ces stupides détraqueurs ! Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !** »


	72. Des ailes encore sans réponse ! Partie 1

**Bon, voilà un** **où j'attends quelques réactions assez importantes. Notamment à la dernière phrase de la louve. Que me diriez-vous sur cette phrase?**

* * *

><p>Dans la conscience de Jeni<p>

_Je suis à nouveau dans mes rêves, ou mes prémonitions. Ou alors dans l'univers de Limala. Oui, je crois plutôt que c'est les souvenirs de la louve. Et là, je la vois. La reine Kira. Elle regarde le lac où j'ai pu voir le souvenir commun entre la reine et la sorcière. Elle regarde dans ma direction et voit ma question. Elle me répond._

_- Ces ailes ? Moi, je ne les ai jamais portés._

_Oui, elle répond à ma question silencieuse. « Avez-vous déjà eu ces ailes ? » Je parle._

_- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elles font sur moi ?_

_Oui, en me retournant je les vois encore. Ces fragments longs découpés qui réunit forcément des ailes. Mais là, elles sont blanches. Kira me répond à nouveau. _

_- Vous avez eu le moyen de les toucher._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Je ne peux vous le dire comme ça. Car il s'agit d'un moyen que seuls les êtres comme vous peuvent comprendre._

_- Hein ?_

_- Les sentiments. Nous autres, les vraies princesses, nous n'avons pas d'émotion pour les autres. Tandis que vous, vous en avez. Vous le savez déjà étant donné qu'on vous le répète sans arrêt._

_- Alors ceux sont mes sentiments qui ont fait pousser ces ailes ?_

_- Tout à fait._

_Je replonge dans mes pensées pour me souvenir des sensations que j'ai pu ressentir juste avant leur vois Harry tomber, la peur m'assaille, puis je sors ma magie qui commence déjà à prendre une drôle de couleur. Quelques instant après, je vois les détraqueurs foncer sur nous deux. A ce moment là, je vois la peur revenir. Une sorte de délire fiévreux. Et là, juste un instant, un autre sentiment arrive. Car je vois loin derrière ces êtres maudits, le ciel s'ouvrir et un appelle retentir. Un appel de cristal. A ce son, je ne me rappelle que de la chaleur qui m'envahit et de cette magie différente qui flambe mon sang._

_La reine, qui suit mes pensées, confirme._

_- Voilà, ce sentiment de bonheur sans nom, de félicité même. C'est cela qui vous a permis de donner naissance à vos ailes._

_- De la félicité ? Alors que j'étais morte de peur ?_

_- Le seul instant où vous avez vu ce ciel de lumière, vous avez été transportée. Juste ce moment, cet infime temps._

_- Je vois. Et pourquoi sont-elles encore là ?_

_- Parce que vous ne saviez pas d'où elles viennent. Et tant que vous ne le saurez pas précisément, vous ne pourrez pas les faire partir de ce monde._

_- Et dans l'autre ?_

_- Elles ne sont plus visibles. Mais elles sont encore là._

_Je sens que mon réveil est proche. Ma vision de l'univers de Limala se trouble. Je ne vois plus rien. _

A l'infirmerie.

Jenifael ouvre les yeux. La lumière est basse, comme si la nuit approche. Elle tourne la tête et voit un attroupement de Griffondor sur le deuxième lit après le sien. Elle écoute les élèves. L'un d'entre eux s'exclame. C'est Fred, elle le reconnait par sa façon de parler. Un petit quelque chose de différent par rapport son jumeau.

- Harry ! Comment tu te sens ?

Jeni entend ensuite la voix d'Harry et les Griffondors qui sursautent.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Puis c'est Fred suivit de la voix tremblante d'Alicia qui lui répondent.

- Tu es tombé. Une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

- On croyait que tu étais mort,

- Et le match ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On va le rejouer ?

Personne ne répond. Jeni sent alors qu'Harry a l'impression de recevoir une pierre en pleine poitrine. Elle entend l'élu murmurer. Mais ne comprend pas. Georges parle à son tour.

- Diggory a attrapé le Vif d'or. Juste après ta chute. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Quand il a vu que tu étais étendu sur le sol, il a essayé d'annuler le match. Il voulait qu'on le rejoue. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, la victoire des Poufsouffle est indiscutable... Même Dubois l'a reconnu.

Il y a ensuite un échange avec Georges. C'est Harry qui commence.

- Où il est, Dubois ? demanda

- Toujours à la douche, _répond Fred_. Je crois bien qu'il essaye de se noyer. Allons, Harry, c'est la première fois que tu n'arrives pas à attraper le Vif d'or.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, _dit George_.

-Et puis ce n'est pas fini. On a cent points de retard. Donc, si Poufsouffle perd contre Serdaigle et qu'on gagne contre Serdaigle et Serpentard...

- Il faudrait que Poufsouffle perde d'au moins deux cents points.

La discussion tourne ensuite autour d'hypothèse jusqu'au moment où l'infirmière arrive et ordonne aux élèves de partir. Ils s'en vont à part Ron et Hermione. Madame Pomfresh referme porte sur eux d'un air réprobateur et Ron et Hermione se rapprochent du lit de Harry. Hermione parle alors avec une voix tremblante.

- Dumbledore était furieux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Il a tourné sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs, il en a fait sortir des trucs argentés et ils ont aussitôt quitté le stade... Il était fou de rage qu'ils soient entrés dans l'enceinte de l'école, on l'a entendu...

Ron parle ensuite.

- Il t'a allongé sur un brancard en prononçant une formule magique, et il l'a fait flotter en l'air jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais...

Sa voix s'étouffe, mais Harry le remarque à peine. Il pense à l'effet que les Détraqueurs avaient eu sur lui... il pense à la voix qu'il avait entendue hurler. Il lève les yeux et voit Ron et Hermione l'observer avec une telle inquiétude qu'il préfère changer de sujet.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a récupéré mon Nimbus ?

Ron et Hermione échangent un bref regard.

- Heu...

- Quoi ?

- Quand... quand tu es tombé, il a été emporté par le vent.

- Et ?

- Et il est tombé sur le... le... Oh, Harry, je suis désolée... Il est tombé sur le Saule cogneur.

Harry sent ses entrailles se contracter. Le Saule cogneur est un arbre extrêmement violent, planté au milieu du parc.

- Et ?

- Tu connais le Saule cogneur. Il... il n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui tombe dessus.

- Le professeur Flitwick a rapporté ton balai juste avant que tu reprennes connaissance.

Lentement, Hermione prend un sac posé à ses pieds, le retourne et fait tomber sur le lit une douzaine de morceaux de bois et de brindilles brisés. C'est tout ce qu'il reste du fidèle Nimbus 2000, désormais vaincu. Harry n'en revient pas. Quand tout à coup quelque chose le titille.

- Euh, vous avez dit que le directeur a renvoyé le directeur. Mais, comme je suis en vie puisque je suis tombé ?

- C'est moi qui ai arrêté ta chute.

Le trio sursaute. Jenifael les regarde se tourner vers elle. Harry se souvient alors de quelque chose quelques secondes après qu'il perde conscience. Une chaleur immense l'avait envahit. Et une image de sa mère lui est apparut clairement.

- Tu as fait apparaître ma mère ?

- Pas vraiment. Expliquez-lui tous les deux.

Ron, moins sensible que sa collègue, parvient à parler.

- Et bien, quand tu es tombé de ton balai, Jen est allée au centre du terrain, puis elle s'est illuminée. Pas ces mains, mais tous son corps. Une boule d'eau, je crois, est apparue puis t'a enfermé dedans. Ta chute s'est arrêtée là. Mais les détraqueurs sont arrivés, et là des…des ailes brillantes sont apparues au niveau du dos de Jen.

- Des quoi Ron ?

- Des ailes, des fragments d'ailes. Elles étaient magnifiques ! Une grande lumière a enveloppée le terrain et les détraqueurs sont restés bloqués. Cette lumière, je tremble encore rien que d'y penser, a renversé les sentiments de désespoir. A la place, j'ai eu l'impression que la joie et le bonheur de vivre simplement m'a envahit. Je…je….

Des larmes d'émotions tombent. Jamais Jenifael n'aurait cru que Ronald puisse pleurer ainsi. La louve lui murmure alors.

_« - Des ailes de lumière, des ailes que seules les porteurs peuvent faire venir, des ailes rendant la félicité au monde. Humains, Sorciers, Magiciennes, Animaux, Fleurs, Arbres, Herbes, Sol et Terre._ »

Ces mots remplissent la jeune femme de peur. Comme si ce pouvoir surpasse totalement celui qu'elle apprend désespérément pour sauver son père.


	73. Des ailes encore sans réponse ! Partie 2

**Pour ce chapitre, il y a une chanson célèbre que j'ai mise. Enfin, pour ce qui ont une culture générale poussée grâce à leurs grands-parents. De plus il y a des lieux qui existent, vu que je me suis déjà rendu, pour de vrais et, pour ce qui veulent savoir à quoi cela ressemble, vous pouvez les voir via google image. Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Harry peut partir de l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il fait après avoir dit à la magicienne qu'il viendrait la voir dans la journée. Mais celle-ci lui dit.<p>

- Pas la peine. Je ne resterai pas ici très longtemps. Sinon je risque de m'agacer et de noyer la salle. Ce que l'infirmière ne voudra certainement pas.

Il se met à rire et s'en va. La jeune femme pose son dos contre son matelas et se met à discuter avec sa louve.

_« - Alors comme ça tu connais ces ailes. Tu sais tous sur moi en gros ! Alors pourquoi tu joues à la Merlin ! »_

_« - Je ne fais pas comme ton professeur fantôme ! Je dis ce que tu souhaites savoir. »_

_« - Alors vas-y, je suis toute ouïe. »_

Jenifael ressent la force de la louve se mettre en place. Elle commence à la connaître. Elle voit sa forme se matérialiser dans son esprit. Elle ferme ces yeux et accompagne son autre-elle dans un univers parallèle. Elle circule dans une sorte de brèche de la mémoire. Cela ressemble à une sorte de tunnel cylindrique avec des « tuyaux blancs » disposés parallèlement. L'intérieur est bleu et lumineux. Limala s'avance vers l'esprit de Jeni et passe dessous elle de manière à ce que la magicienne attrape le dos de la louve et s'y accroche. Comme un cheval. Ensemble, elles voyagent dans cette brèche et finissent par voir une immense lueur. La louve y entre dedans. Une fois que la magicienne re-ouvre ces yeux, elle a le souffle court. Elle est sur un plateau verdoyant. Au loin elle voit une montagne avec des vaches qui pâturent. Des Salers. Elle s'écrit.

_« - Mais…mais…On n'est pas chez moi ? Dans le Cantal ? Pas possible ! »_

_« - Si, j'ai pris la direction de tes souvenirs et de l'espace-temps. Ton cœur bat au rythme de cet espace. Quel est le nom de cet endroit ? »_

_« - Je crois, je crois qu'il s'agit…du col de Légal. Enfin, c'est celui que je connais le mieux. »_

_« - Evidemment, vu que tu raisonnes avec. »_

_« - Quand tu dis « raisonne », tu entends aussi avec le partenaire sorcier ? »_

Limala tourne la tête vers Jeni en montrant des crocs.

_« - Cela n'a strictement rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas magique cette résonance. C'est réelle ! »_

_« - C'est quoi la différence ? Parce que celle que je ressens avec le sorcier me semble tout autant réelle. »_

_« - La différence c'est que ton lien avec un lieu vient de loin. Celui du sorcier ne vient que récemment. »_

_« - Depuis l'apparition des dons de magiciennes. Je vois. Quand tu dis de loin, de quand exactement ? »_

La louve se met à marcher. L'odeur est autant réelle que si la magicienne s'y trouve pour de vrai. La chaleur du soleil sur son dos est présente aussi. Tout comme le son des cloches. La louve lui répond.

_« - Cela remonte à ta naissance. Tu es née plus au Sud du département, pas la peine de me le dire je le sais. Mais ta mémoire est celle qui t'a été transmise. »_

_« - Ce qui vient de mes parents et de mes grands-parents ? Dans ce cas tu te trompes aussi parce qu'ils n'ont pas vécu dans des burons. »_

_« - Non, mais ils ont connu des moments dans ces lieux qu'ils t'ont transmis. Des moments assez noirs. »_

_« - La guerre. »_

_« - Voilà. Tu y es. »_

La magicienne n'a pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire que le paysage change d'un coup. Ce n'est plus le beau temps avec un air de paradis comme le voit Jenifael, mais la nuit. Des avions menaçants traversent le ciel. Elle entend des cris, d'horribles cris. Elle tourne la tête et voit, aussi bizarrement que ce soit, la ville de Clermont. Dans le département au dessus du sien. Elle est assiégée. Des soldats, qu'elle semble reconnaître, passent en rang.

_« - On dirait…on dirait des soldats allemands. Comme dans les films. »_

_« - Sauf que cette fois, ils sont réels. »_

_« - Attends ! Moi je n'ai jamais vu la guerre ! »_

Mais la louve ne dit rien. La magicienne continue d'observer la scène quand elle distingue une femme au milieu de l'armée nazie. Elle est habillée de loques et portent des centaines de cicatrices. Mais dans ces yeux se cachent une résolution mêlée de détermination. La scène s'avance. Elle voit la femme devant une église noire. Jenifael murmure.

_« - La cathédrale de Clermont. »_

Les soldats allemands derrière la prisonnière la poussent férocement. Sa tête cogne le sol de dalles. Elle se tourne et regarde les nazis avec haine. Elle se relève. Et dit en français.

- Vous vous croyez intelligent, les maîtres de toutes choses hein, pauvres bâtards !

Comme réponse, l'un des officiers la gifle et lui répond que la France est perdue. Mais la femme recule et se place au niveau des escaliers. Puis, le ciel nocturne émet, sous les yeux effrayés des allemands, un cercle de lumière. La femme dit avec une voix pleine d'assurance.

- Je vais laisser mes ailes aux futures générations. Des ailes qui portent la lumière. Et cette lumière, c'est la résistance française qui va vous détruire !

Le cercle de lumière apparaît au sol et entoure la femme. Les mêmes ailes que Jenifael s'y dessinent au centre. Puis elles se forment au niveau du dos. Alors elle entonne le chant que Jeni connaît très bien.

- Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?  
>Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?<br>Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c'est l'alarme.  
>Ce soir l'ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes. <p>

Les ailes entourent la femme de lumière blanche.

- Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades !  
>Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades.<br>Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite !  
>Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : dynamite...<p>

Les allemands tirent sur la femme mais les balles sont renvoyées dans le cœur des ennemis.

- C'est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères.  
>La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère.<br>Il y a des pays où les gens aux creux des lits font des rêves.  
>Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève...<p>

Le corps de la femme devient blanc.

- Ici chacun sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait quand il passe.  
>Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l'ombre à ta place.<br>Demain du sang noir sèchera au grand soleil sur les routes.  
>Chantez, compagnons, dans la nuit la Liberté nous écoute... <p>

Les allemands meurent les uns après les autres, tués par des plumes.

- Ami, entends-tu ces cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne ?  
>Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ? <p>

La femme disparaît. Il ne reste plus que des nazis morts. Jenifael a du mal à croire ce qu'elle vient de voir. La scène disparaît. Elle se retrouve devant le col de Légal.

_« - Ces ailes, elles sont maudites. Tu as vu comment elle est morte ! »_

_« - Oui. »_

_« - Juste Oui. Juste Oui ! Quoi, tu n'es pas choquée ! »_

_« - Non. »_

Ces réponses crues empêchent la magicienne de parler. Alors le duo retourne dans la brèche et l'animal ramène la princesse dans la réalité. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle se rend compte que les draps sont humides. Elle se lève et voyant que ces jambes la maintiennent bien, elle quitte l'infirmerie discrètement. Elle croise les yeux effarés des sorciers. « **Merde, j'aurais mieux fait de me changer et de me rincer les yeux au lieu de débarquer en chemisette en plein milieu de la journée et au beau milieu du château.** » Elle finit par arriver dans sa chambre. Elle respire bruyamment, la main sur son cœur. Mais elle n'arrive pas à calmer son angoisse. « **Ces ailes, elles…elles peuvent me tuer. Mais à quoi ça peut servir d'embellir le monde de lumière, si je ne peux pas le voir ?** » La porte s'ouvre et la princesse se la prend en pleine tête car elle n'a pas bougé en la refermant. Remus vient de s'en apercevoir et se met devant la femme.

- Oh mon dieu, votre nez.

La pauvre magicienne a le nez en sang. Alors le sorcier sort sa baguette et lance un sort qui répare les dégâts. Puis il s'excuse.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour…

- Non, non, c'est moi qui me suis trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Les élèves étaient relativement énervés et ils ont dit vous avoir vu courir en chemisette.

- C'est vrai.

- Ils déclarent avoir ressenti votre douleur.

- Comment ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment ont-ils pu le savoir car je suis passée très vite devant eux.

- Et bien…c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai su.

Jenifael entend sa louve lui dire « **Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt.** » Mais la princesse ne voit pas où elle veut en venir. Alors elle demande au professeur comment il peut connaître ces pensées alors qu'ils ne sont pas liés.

- Je l'ignore moi-même Miss. Mais quelque chose en moi me lie à vous par magie. Et une magie dont je n'ai jamais connu l'existence jusqu'à ce que je vous voie.

- Celle des magiciennes ?

- Non, car j'en ai déjà vu une.

- La reine Kira n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je… _« - Limala, je fais quoi ! »_

_« - Dis-lui la vérité, il la saura à un moment ou à un autre »_

- Je vous connais, grâce un souvenir commun de deux personnes défuntes.

- Qui ça ?

- Je vous le dirais. Mais pour l'instant je préfère me changer avant. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problème bien sûr.

Remus rougit devant le sous-entendu et attend la princesse dehors.


	74. Un échange douloureux ou pas

**Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien^^**

**Je vous ai fait un cadeau, parce que je me dis que ce serait pas mal de mettre des liens "images" au début de ma fic. Soyez indulgent, c'est fait sur paint et mes mains tremblent assez. Donc il s'agit d'une image de Jenifael avec les cheveux courts. Celle de gauche, c'est la Jeni normal (yeux amandes) tandis que la droite, c'est celle qui utilise la magie (yeux ambrés). Elles portent la robe des "magiciennes". Et les couleurs, c'est facile de deviner.**

**Voilà donc le lien partagé coupé sinon ca ne marche pas comme je veux. Il n'y a aucun espace entre les "morceaux"**

**http:**

**/imageshack**

**.us**

**/photo/**

**my-images/846**

**/reservoirchroniclescans**

**.jpg/**

**J'espère de ne pas être trop raté. Sinon, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>La femme prit le temps de se changer car elle veut en même temps comprendre sa louve. Mais celle-ci lui déclare que le professeur lui révèlera de lui-même ce qu'il sait. Jenifael soupire de mécontentement devant les airs malicieux que se prend la louve blanche. Une fois prête, elle sort dehors et avec Remus, ils se rendent au niveau du pont reliant Poudlard à la forêt menant au village d'à côté. La jeune femme prend place sur le bord et commence par lui raconter ce qu'elle sait.<p>

- Les personnes dont j'ai mentionnée…étaient la reine Kira elle-même ainsi que Lily Potter.

Cette simple phrase choque profondément le pauvre professeur. Car il a presque eu ces jambes lâcher sous lui. Il lui dit, tous en gardant au mieux ces émotions.

- Comment ? Toutes deux sont mortes !

- Oui. En effet. Mais je sais bien que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question. Ou une partie. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Dite-la.

Remus n'arrive pas à détacher ces yeux de cette femme si jeune, et pourtant si remplie de caractère de feu. Alors il parle avec une voix, cette fois-ci, emplie de sentiments différents. Peur, angoisse, espoir.

- Je me souviens du jour où Kira et Lily ont décidé d'unir leur magie pour permettre au fils de Lily de survivre grâce à une magicienne. Une magicienne crée de toute pièce par la reine elle-même. Vous.

- Oui, moi. Et c'est « ce » souvenir que m'ont montré ces deux personnes.

- Donc la sphère qui est apparue à la place du corps de Kira, c'était elle. Et la magie de Lily.

- En effet. Et cette même sphère de magie a pénétré mon corps sans magie pour ne faire plus qu'une avec moi.

- Vous voulez donc dire que vous pouvez communiquer avec Lily et Kira grâce à cela ?

- Plus à la mère d'Harry malheureusement car sa magie a disparu de ma conscience au moment même où ces souvenirs sont entrées dans ma mémoire. Quand à la reine, celle-ci a une emprise plus forte que la sorcière. Et elle souhaite rester…jusqu'à ce que je devienne reine à mon tour. Mais elle ne m'apparaît que lors de la venue des prophéties.

Remus tourne le dos à la princesse et pose ses mains sur le bord du pont couvert. Il soupire avant de dire.

- Je n'ai connu la reine en face-à-face qu'à ce moment là. Le reste du temps, il ne s'agissait que de rumeur. Les magiciennes étaient…très cachées des sorciers. Sauf quand elles étaient liées aux sorciers. C'est pour cela qu'on dit qu'elles n'ont aucune émotion. Est-ce une vérité ?

Il se tourne vers elle. Des yeux emplis de curiosité. La princesse sourit devant cette expression presque enfantine. Et acquiesce avant de dire.

- C'est moi qui ne suis pas « normale ».

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Vous êtes humaine, sans pouvoir de naissance et malgré cela, vous exprimez vos émotions plus ouvertement que cette race déchue. Ce n'est pas plus mal car selon moi, ce manque d'émotion gênée profondément les sorciers.

- Oui, je vois où vous voulez en venir. Et Lily ? Quand l'avez-vous connu ?

A cette question, Jenifael ressent dans l'âme de Remus un profond chagrin. La louve lui dit.

_« - Quel tact ! Franchement bravo ! »_

_« - Quoi ! J'ai rien dit ! »_

_« - Réfléchis deux secondes, crétine d'humaine. Tu ne trouves pas que Lily pourrait avoir le même âge qui lui ! »_

_« - Oh merde. »_

La magicienne regarde le professeur, visiblement gêné. Elle lui dit.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que…que vous la connaissiez depuis votre scolarité.

- Comment le savez-vous !

- Elle aurait, sans aucun doute, le même âge que vous aujourd'hui.

- Oui…oui c'est vrai. Lily… était quelqu'un d'une extrême gentillesse. Quand tous les élèves me repoussaient, à part James, le père d'Harry, Sirius, celui que je prenais pour mon ami et Peter Pettigrow, une personne timide aujourd'hui décédée, elle me parlait souvent. Que je n'étais pas…mauvais. Que j'avais de la bonté en moi.

- Elle a raison Lily.

Le professeur est subjugué par le regard magique de la jeune femme en face de lui. Un regard empli de douceur. Le même que celui de son amie morte.

- Je…je vous remercie, princesse.

- Ah non !

Le cri de la jeune femme fait sursauter Remus. Elle lui explique qu'elle n'est pas aussi « princesse » qu'il le croit. Elle lui dit également que la reine la trouve beaucoup trop vulgaire et colérique pour être une véritable altesse. Chose dont elle est fière. Devant cette façon de s'exprimer, le professeur se met à rire avant de dire.

- On dirait James. Mais en plus jolie et avec un tantinet plus de révolte dans le cœur.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me compare à un sorcier. J'en suis flattée merci.

_« - Demande-lui ! »_

_« - Quoi ? »_

- Princesse ?

- Euh…oui ?

- Vous semblez ailleurs.

_« - Dis-lui ce qu'il cache ! »_

_« - La ferme ! Je ne peux pas parler et penser en même temps Limala ! »_

- Euh…non.

- Je crois savoir.

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes en train de penser ou discuter, je ne sais pas trop, avec votre animal. Je me trompe.

La rougeur aux joues et la gêne empêchent Jeni de s'exprimer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parvienne à deviner si facilement sa dispute avec sa louve.

- Non. Vous avez raison.

- Je m'en doutais. Vos yeux ont changé deux fois.

- Mes…mes yeux ?

_« - Ben oui pauvre sotte ! Tu ignorais que quand tu parles avec moi de cette façon, tu utilises la magie du vent ?_

_« - Ben oui ! »_

- Tiens, la encore vos yeux ont changés. Que vous dit votre animal ?

- Que je suis une crétine.

Le professeur, qui ne s'attend certes pas à cette déclaration aussi franche, part en fou rire. Il en pleure et Jeni est totalement gênée. Mais elle attend qu'il se calme. Il lui dit.

- Il semble qu'il soit assez…présomptueux non ?

- Elle. Oui, elle a un caractère…glacial.

_« - Comme toi en somme. »_

- Elle est super agaçante. Mes yeux, passent-ils au doré entièrement ?

- Tout à fait.

- Je vois. Donc elle a raison. J'utilise mon don du vent en lui parlant.

- C'est un procédé fascinant. Mais cela est-il gênant ?

- Non. Pas vraiment. C'est surtout que je ne m'y attends jamais quand elle me parle.

- Tout à l'heure, que voulait-elle ?

Jenifael fronce les sourcils. « **Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas lui parler. Mais lui poser cette question est risquée. Et le problème, c'est que je ne veux pas le blesser.** » Mais Limala réfute cette pensée. Et la force à parler.

- Ma louve…souhaite connaître votre secret. Ou plutôt, elle veut que vous me le disiez.

Cette fois, la princesse regrette d'avoir parlé car elle voit la mine sombre de Remus. Mais Limala lui déclare qu'elle n'a rien à craindre à cause de ces ailes. Là encore, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire et elle est sceptique. Mais finalement, le professeur semble accepter quelque chose qui semblait le gêner au départ.

- Je vois. Cette animal semble connaître des choses que vous ignorez il me semble.

- Oh oui. Elle est ancienne. Et des fois, je préfère qu'elle se taise. Mais apparemment, sur votre compte, il est nécessaire que je sache. Selon ces propos.

- Elle a raison. Mais avant, est-ce que par hasard votre animal peut vous protéger ? Car certaine princesse avait de petites créatures comme compagnon.

_« - Dis-lui ces mêmes mots : elle est capable de découper n'importe quoi avec ces crocs acérés. Et ces oreilles comme ces yeux sont affutés. »_

_« - Pas la peine de me le dire, je le sais très bien ! »_

- Elle est capable de découper n'importe quoi avec ces crocs acérés et ces oreilles comme ces yeux sont affutés. Je peux ajouter qu'elle a la taille d'un géant.

- Je vois. Bon dans ce cas, je pense qu'elle pourra vous protéger de moi.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Je suis un hybride. Une créature dangereuse qui n'apparait que les nuits de pleine lune.

Alors toutes les pensées de Jeni s'affolent. Elle se rappelle des mots de Limala « louloup », ensuite des drôle d'allusion à propos du professeur. Et cette phrase. Elle comprend.

- Vous êtes…un loup-garou. C'est cela ?

- Oui. Voilà pourquoi, durant cette année, je disparais. Je me cache des élèves après avoir bue une potion confectionnée par le professeur Rogue. Afin de calmer mes pulsions meurtrières. Mais cette vérité, je la cache aux yeux des élèves. Mais les professeurs sont aux courants.

Un silence lourd se passe entre les deux personnes. Rompue par la louve. Le professeur le voit car les yeux de la princesse passent immédiatement d'amande aux dorés.

_« - Et puis quoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? »_

_« - Il est dangereux, les profs sont au courant, et moi… »_

_« - Toi, tu l'es autant. C'est cela ta fin de pensée ma chère. »_

Elle pose ces yeux sur le sorcier. Quelque chose d'étrange l'envahit. Une sensation différente de son lié. Et pourtant elle sent le lien. Le lien magique et puissant. Ces yeux redeviennent normaux.

- Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis « dangereuse » moi aussi. D'une certaine façon.

- Ces simples mots, de votre bouche, me réchauffe le cœur. Et j'en ignore la raison.

- Je sens la même chose. Et moi aussi, j'en ignore la raison.

_« - Menteuse ! Je vois que tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »_

- Elle vous parle ?

- Elle me parle. Mais c'est barbant. Donc je ne lui réponds pas. Bien, ou souhaitez-vous aller ?

- Pour le moment, dans ma classe. Je commence mes cours dans trente minutes.

- Très bien. J'ai bien aimé vous parler.

- Moi de même. Et mon cœur est plus léger à présent. De vous avoir dit cette vérité.

- Je peux le comprendre. Et je suis ravi de vous avoir ôté un poids.

Sur ces derniers mots, le duo se sépare. L'un va rejoindre ces élèves tandis que l'autre va s'asseoir près de la fontaine. Elle plonge sa main dans l'eau. Ces pensées étant assez vides pour le moment. Jenifael s'amuse à créer des rubans aqueux solides dans l'eau quand la voix de son lié lui fait lâcher sa magie.

- Merci de m'avoir fait lâcher ma concentration. Monsieur-pas-drôle.

Elle se tourne vers Severus. Celui-ci la regarde toujours avec son expression de glace.

- Je suis navré.

- N'avez-vous pas d'élève ?

- Non. Pas pour l'instant. Et vous, n'avez-vous pas de cours ?

- Non. Pas pour l'instant.

Le maître des potions est étonné de voir cette princesse avec autant de docilité. La jeune femme sent bien sa pensée et lui répond avec sarcasme.

- On n'est pas tous aussi insouciant que vous.

- Moi ? Je pense que vous vous trompez mademoiselle.

- Vraiment, dans ce cas allez-vous occuper ailleurs.

- Je ne vous ferai pas ce cadeau. A présent regardez-moi.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je sais bien que vous vous fichez de moi.

Dans ces mots, la jeune femme porte tous le désespoir qu'elle ressent vis-à-vis de son refus de s'unir à elle par le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les yeux de Severus expriment une profonde pitié. Chose qui énerve la princesse. Elle se lève et s'apprête à partir quand le sorcier lui prend le poignet et l'attire à lui avec violence. Son autre main se pose sur la tête de sa liée puis descend au creux de son dos. Il lui murmure près de son oreille deux mots. Deux mots qui emplissent le cœur de Jeni de sentiments violents. Elle le repousse et part vers le lac interdit.


	75. Le village et sa chanteuse partie 1

**Bonjour tous le monde, voilà la suite. Je reprends la scène du village à Pré-au-lard à un moment donné. Mettez-moi des coms et a plus^^**

* * *

><p>Elle finit par s'arrêter bien avant sa destination. Elle est dans la forêt interdite, assise sur une souche, son visage sur ces mains. Elle pleure. La louve lui envoie, pour la première fois, toute sa compassion et sa compréhension dans une vague d'énergie. Celle-ci circule dans chacune des veines du corps de l'humaine, lui faisant ressentir un sentiment qu'elle avait perdu. Un sentiment d'attirance grâce à son sang. La louve sourit intérieurement avant de lui expliquer.<p>

_« - Ce que je viens de faire s'appelle une vague apaisante. Il s'agit d'émotion que je transforme en énergie aussi brûlante que les sentiments amoureux. Cela permet à celui à qui on envoie cette forme d'énergie, de se sentir mieux. Est-ce le cas ? »_

_« - Oui. Je me sens mieux…mais il… »_

_« - Arrête de penser à ca ! »_

La violence de la réponse de son animal mental la cloue sur place. Fière de cet effet, Limala continue sa leçon de morale.

_« - Il a dit ces mots simplement pour te blesser. Ce sorcier n'est qu'un sale enquiquineur. Et je t'interdis de t'unir à lui car cela blessera ta force mentale plus que de ne pas t'unir. »_

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

_« - Parce que tu n'auras pas des sentiments qui ne seront pas les tiens. Voilà la raison. Cet homme a des émotions contradictoires car il a un jeu de double émotion te concernant. »_

_« - Evidemment, il hait ma personne mais pas Lily qu'il croit en moi. »_

_« - Non, il sait très bien qu'elle n'est plus en toi. Il te hait, c'est certain, mais une partie de lui ressent une attirance si grande qu'il tente de faire taire. Malheureusement pour lui, cette attirance va devenir obsessionnelle. »_

_« - Tu parles simplement de la résonance que tu détestes tant. »_

_« - Oui, c'est de cela que je parles. Et je la déteste car elle est contre-nature à ce que tu es. »_

Jeni sent la colère envahir le cœur. Elle la transmet à sa louve avant de lui rétorquer.

_« - Comme si tu savais qui je suis ! Non, car tu es en moi que grâce à Lily et Kira ! »_

_« - Tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas une louve de magicienne. Ou du moins une petite partie l'est. »_

_« - Hein ? »_

Avant que sa louve ne lui explique, elle déclare à Jenifael que le sorcier qu'elle préfère vient d'arriver. La princesse sent son cœur palpiter. Car quand elle se tourne, elle tombe nez-à-nez devant un grand chien noir. « **Sirius.** » Elle le voit s'approcher d'elle, tous les crocs devant. Alors elle lui dit avec une voix emplie de résolution.

- Je vous connais, vous êtes Sirius.

Au moment où elle prononce son nom, le grand chien grogne et ces poils s'hérissent. La louve demande à Jeni de lui laisser sa place pour la protéger. Mais la princesse refuse. Elle dit ensuite.

- Vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal la première fois. Et vous ne le ferez pas maintenant. Vous faites celui qui me hait, mais vous ne me connaissez pas. Je sais bien que vous avez vu la reine et Lily lors de cet enchantement censé protéger le fils de Lily. Mais moi, je n'ai rien avoir avec la reine. Je suis une simple moldue, à qui on a offert de la magie. Je n'ai rien de plus spéciale que ça. Alors si vous me tuez, vous tuerez l'épée qui doit protéger le fils de Lily.

Cette tirade semble calmer le chien géant. Jenifael en profite pour décoder les pensées de l'animal et lit. « **Depuis quand une moldue devient magicienne ? Et pourquoi semble-t-elle si gênée par sa situation et le montre si clairement ?** » Limala refuse que son élue lui réponde car elle lui dit par pensée.

_« - Ce n'est pas l'heure. Pas encore. »_

Le chien voit les yeux de la princesse passer d'amande à doré et vice-versa. Il ne bouge pas mais semble comme hypnotisé. Limala envoie ces pensées à Jeni.

_« - Il connait ce changement d'yeux. Mais il veut te connaître. Cependant comme il est en fuite, il ne veut pas se montrer. D'ailleurs il s'apprête à partir. »_

- Attends !

Sirius-chien la regarde, la tête sur le côté. La magicienne aspirante s'approche de lui, la main tendue. Il est tendu mais ne bouge pas. Il la laisse s'approcher, sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui veut aucun mal. Une fois près de lui, Jenifael se rend compte de la taille du chien. Il arrive au niveau de sa tête. Alors Sirius la baisse et s'abandonne à sa caresse. Elle sent ces émotions devenir de plus en plus positives. Puis elle le laisse partir. Craignant pour sa vie. La louve blanche soupire devant l'air ahuri que prend sa protégée.

_« - Franchement, je trouve que tu prends vite des sentiments trop fort pour quelqu'un qui n'a pour toi que du mépris. »_

_« - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! »_

Elle lui bloque ces pensées histoire d'être tranquille et finit par rentrer au château où l'attendent des jumeaux très excités. George et Fred la prennent par le bras et l'amènent devant Harry. Ils lui disent en même temps.

- On vient de faire un don à Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est quoi ?

Le détenteur lui montre un parchemin vierge de toutes écritures. Elle le prend et le tourne dans tous les sens avant de dire.

- Euh…un don ? Ce truc miteux ?

Les jumeaux prennent une tête vexée avant de dire, George suivi de Fred.

- Ce truc miteux…

- C'est l'objet le plus convoité du château.

- Il s'agit d'un plan du château…

- Qu'on peut visualiser…

- Nous les sorciers…

- Montre-lui à sa majesté Harry.

L'élu sourit et dit à voix haute tout en plaçant sa baguette dessus.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sous les yeux emplis d'admiration de la princesse, de petits traits d'encre se répandent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignent, se croisent, s'étendent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparaissent en haut du document:

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue

spécialistes en assistance

aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups

sont fiers de vous présenter

LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR

Le parchemin représente à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, ceux sont les points minuscules que Jeni voit bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules. Ébahi, elle se penche sur le parchemin. Un petit point situé dans le coin supérieur gauche indique que le professeur Dumbledore fait les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle sourit, les yeux emplis d'étoile avant de relever la tête avant de dire.

- C'est vraiment un truc génial. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'activer moi-même.

Fred et George lui disent qu'elle peut tout de même suivre Harry pour aller à Pré-au-lard, ainsi elle pourra s'amuser avec eux. Elle sourit de toutes ces dents.

- Alors là, j'en serai ravi. Mais avant, je vais me changer. Parce que débarquer ainsi, je ne passerai pas inaperçu.

Durant la demi-heure qui suit, la femme se rend dans sa chambre et se change enfin, en moldu. Elle en est si heureuse qu'elle batifole à l'idée de se retrouver « normale » durant sa promenade dans ce village. Le problème, c'est quand elle tente d'enlever son diadème celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Puis elle se souvient des paroles du directeur, comme quoi elle ne peut l'enlever dans le monde magique. « **Merde, quel truc emmerdant.** »

Mais elle abandonne et finit par rejoindre Harry devant une statut très bizarre représentant une sorcière borgne. Elle le salut et Harry en fait de même. Alors l'élu prononce une formule à l'intention de la statut.

- Dissendium

Aussitôt, la bosse de la sorcière glisse latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour permettre le passage d'une personne plutôt mince. Harry range sa carte et plonge tête la première dans l'ouverture. La magicienne, très excitée par sa nouvelle liberté, pousse l'élu afin de s'engouffrer elle-aussi à l'intérieur. Elle crie de surprise en se retrouvant en train de glisser sur un toboggan puis atterrir avec délicatesse dans un tunnel éclairé par la baguette de Harry. Elle soupire avant de dire.

- Des fois, j'aimerais bien contrôler le feu.

- Pour faire tout cramer ?

- Non, mais c'est une idée. Faire flamber le bureau de Rogue serait une partie de plaisir.

Les deux amis se mettent à rire de bon cœur devant cette idée. Puis Harry et Jeni marchent ensemble en parlant de tous et de rien. Puis ils finissent par apercevoir un escalier de pierre aux marches usées qui s'élève dans l'obscurité.. Ils se regardent et la magicienne monte la première en déclarant.

- Les femmes et les magiciennes d'abord.

Harry murmure de faire attention. Elle sourit en lui montrant ces mains bleutés, et no transparente. « **Elle utilise l'eau. Sinon transparent c'est le vent**. » Jeni a entendu ces pensées et confirme à voix haute. Sans faire de bruit, elle monte les marches et au bout d'une centaine de marche, elle a sa tête qui heurte une trappe. Elle la pousse et se rend compte qu'elle est dans une cave. Elle murmure à l'élu.

- RAS.

Alors Harry monte à son tour puis dit à Jeni.

- Et ben, cette cave est franchement mal rangée.

- Chut. Un sorcier approche.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ma magie.

_« - C'est cela oui, tu ne pourrais pas dire que c'est moi, boulet ! »_

- Ma louve plus précisément.

- Euh…je crois que je deviens fou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben…tes yeux changent de couleur.

Elle s'apprête à répondre quand la personne qu'elle a entendue ouvre une porte. La magicienne ordonne à l'élu de se cacher sous sa cape. Ce qu'il fait immédiatement.

L'homme en question voit la femme et lui demande.

- Mais…que faites-vous ici ?

- Je me suis trompée de porte. Je cherchais les toilettes.

Harry faillit rire, mais Jeni s'en rend compte et pose son pied sur le sien. Le calmant instantanément. Le propriétaire de la cave lève les sourcils devant cette étrange bonne femme et l'intime à monter les escaliers. Elle obéit et Harry la suit. Tous deux tombent alors dans le magasin.


	76. Le village et sa chenteuse partie 2

**Bonjour tous le monde, voilà la suite. Je reprends la scène du village à Pré-au-lard à un moment donné. La chanson que j'ai pris est "Le froid de Décembre" d'Hélène Ségara. Vous pouvez l'écoute via "Youtube". Mettez-moi des coms et a plus^^**

* * *

><p>Il y a foule. Jenifael, attentive à tous ce qui l'entoure, ressent en ce lieu une joie très spécifique. « <strong>On dirait que c'est une fête regroupée dans un magasin.<strong> »En regardant cette fois avec ces yeux, et non avec sa magie, elle se rend compte que la source de cette joie est en réalité sous forme de sucrerie. Elle sourit en imaginant combien son petit frère serait fou dans un endroit pareil. Des milliers de sucrerie toutes différentes et extravagantes. Jenifael sent la manche de son manteau être tirée. Harry, caché sous sa cape, parvient à lui montrer Ron et Hermione en train de regarder des produits sucrés avec une pancarte « Goûts bizarres ». Jeni et Harry prennent place derrière eux. Ils discutent devant des sucettes étranges à l'odeur de sang. La louve tapie dans l'inconscient de la princesse s'excite un peu. Hermione dit alors.

- Oh, non, beurk, Harry n'aimera pas ça du tout, ce sont des sucettes pour vampires.

Ron montre sous le nez d'Hermione un bocal de Nid de Cafards.

- Et ça ?

- Oh, non, sûrement pas.

Ron faillit lâcher le bocal en entendant la voix d'Harry. Les deux élèves se retournent d'un coup et aperçoivent Jeni. Ron ne comprend pas comment il a pu entendre la voix de son ami et à la place il voit Jenifael. Elle rit et sort une main de derrière elle. Le duo comprend tout et Hermione s'écrit d'une toute petite voix.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... comment as-tu... ?

Ron regarde Harry qui sort de sa cachette en disant juste après.

- Eh ben, dis donc ! Tu as appris à transplaner ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Il regarde Jenifael et explique, en sortant sa carte, comment il a obtenu et comment il doit s'en servir. La princesse sourit en appuyant certains points, comme l'utilité d'un tel trésor. Hermione n'est cependant pas enchantée. Elle fait savoir son opinion en faisant lever les yeux au ciel de la princesse magicienne. Ron amène Hermione dehors, suivi des deux autres, et lui montre une affiche. Celle-ci a été placardée par le ministère de la magie et déclare que les détraqueurs patrouillent la nuit dans les rues du village à la recherche de Sirius Black. Le cœur de la princesse panique. Mais son animal lui rétorque que ce sorcier est malin, et qu'il ne se laissera pas prendre. Le quatuor finit par visiter le village avec un Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité. En fin de journée, ils vont prendre place das une échoppe pour siroter une bièraubeurre. Spécialité du monde magique. Jenifael sent son corps brûler de l'intérieur quand elle boit sa chope. Elle sourit quand tout à coup, des personnes de connaissance entrent dans le bar. Il s'agit des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick suivis par Hagrid, et de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. La magicienne utilise son vent magique pour soulever la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et la lui met sur la tête pour le cacher. Le problème, c'est que l'élu suit les professeurs malgré l'appel de ces trois amis. Une fois partie, tous trois se regardent, inquiet. Mais la princesse se met à parler pour calmer l'ambiance.

- Il ne risque rien. Après tous il est en bonne compagnie et caché.

Hermione, toujours en regardant le mauvais côté des choses, rétorque.

- Mais s'il se fait prendre, il risque gros.

- Mais non. Sa cape ne lui a jamais fait défauts à ce que je sache.

- Oui…mais…

- Hermione, si on parlait d'autre chose. Je crois que Ron s'en sentirait mieux.

Le dénommé acquiesce de la tête et lui demande.

- Donc, c'est l'eau cette année. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Je vois qu'Harry vous a raconté mon aventure dans le lac.

- Oui.

Hermione lui pose ensuite quelle est sa prophétie. La magicienne lui récite.

- Par delà le vent se cache l'eau. Elle est liée au vent par un corps uni aux deux. La princesse sans royaume doit être cette âme unie aux deux éléments. Grâce à cela, les cœurs ne deviendront qu'un pour aider la lumière. La lumière du monde, la lumière de la louve, la lumière de la femme.

- Humm, c'est très difficile à décrypter. L'as-tu fait ?

- Non.

L'élève lève les yeux vers le ciel devant cette réponse, qui pour elle est nulle et non avenue. Elle lui dit.

- Décidément, Jeni, tu es vraiment agaçante des fois.

- (_Elle se tend_). Ah oui ! Et bien saches, mademoiselle qui réfléchit trop, qu'une prophétie n'est pas censée être « décodée ». C'est quelque chose qui se traduit par mes actions. Et l'eau, je l'ai découverte grâce à ma louve qui est, je précise, le vecteur de ma magie. Et ma communication avec elle se fait par le…vent…Ca y est ! J'ai compris !

Les deux autres sursautent. Hermione s'écrit à son tour. Elle aussi vient de comprendre. Mais le pauvre Ron est complètement perdu. Alors Jeni, suivie d'Hermione lui répondent.

- La première partie de la prophétie dit que « la princesse sans royaume doit être cette âme unie aux deux ». Le vent et l'eau. Hors je viens de dire que ma communication avec la louve se matérialise avec le don du vent, et que celle-ci est le vecteur de ma magie.

- En traduction, l'âme en question de la prophétie, c'est la louve.

- Eh….oui, j'ai compris.

Hermione et Jeni regardent Ron avec un air de « j'en suis pas si sûre ». Puis Ron parle en déclarant.

- Bon, si t'as compris la première c'est bien. Mais la deuxième ? Avec la lumière et tout ça ?

Cette fois, la princesse n'ose pas répondre. Car elle a bien compris que la lumière, ceux sont « ses ailes ». Hermione voit la mine sombre de son amie et dit avec une toute petite voie.

- Cette lumière…ce n'est pas si positif que ça en a l'air. Pas vrai.

Jenifael la regarde à son tour et soupire.

- Non. Pas franchement. Enfin, si d'un certain côté.

- Lequel ?

- Celui du monde.

- Et l'autre, celui pour qui ce n'est pas positif ?

- C'est…

Elle est coupée dans sa phrase quand elle voit la porte du bar s'ouvrir et se fermer toute seule. Elle échange un regard entendu avec les deux autres et ensemble ils sortent. Ils voient des traces de pas se former dans la neige toutes seules. Ils les suivent et finissent par arriver prés d'un bois. Les traces s'arrêtent devant une souche. Hermione s'approche et murmure le nom d'Harry. Elle lui enlève la cape. Et demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il lui répond avec une voix pleine de haine.

- Il était leur ami…et il les a trahis !

La princesse ne comprend pas et décide de tenter le tout pour le tout en activant sa magie. Ses yeux deviennent dorés et dit.

- Harry, regarde-moi.

Celui-ci obéit et la jeune femme entre dans sa mémoire. Comme un oiseau bleu avec des reflets dorés et une queue longue avec des feuilles, elle voyage en lui avec douceur. Jusqu'au moment où elle entend la discussion entre Rosmerta, la directrice du bar, et les professeurs. Elle apprend que Sirius a été le gardien de la maison de la famille d'Harry, que celui-ci les a vendus à Voldemord en dévoilant leur adresse. Puis elle apprend qu'un des amis a tenté de trouver Sirius, et que cet ami a été détruit par Sirius. Un certain Peter Pettigrow. Il ne restait de lui que le petit doigt. Une fois la visite de l'âme de l'élu terminée, elle ressort. Celui-ci lui affiche une mine d'incompréhension. Elle lui dévoile qu'elle a lu dans sa mémoire. A ces mots, Harry montre une mine de colère et de tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela. C'est du privé.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais vu ta tête et ton entêtement, je crois que tu m'aurais rien dit.

- Et, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça ? Tu as bien entendu non ? Sirius est un traître !

- Oui. Mais cette histoire…je sens qu'il manque quelque chose.

- Comment ça.

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut te dérider un peu. Donc venez avec moi.

Le trio ne comprend pas ce qu'elle entend par « le dérider ». Mais ils la suivent jusqu'au centre du village. Là elle voit la chorale de Noël et leur demande de leur faire apparaître une estrade et des instruments. Harry sourit car il vient de comprendre. Jenifael y prend place avec souplesse. Elle utilise à nouveau le vent pour faire élever sa voix. Les gens autour se retournent.

- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Jenifael Loquas, et je vais chanter pour vous !

Les gens se regardent en se demandant qui est cette drôle de femme. En revanche les élèves de Poudlard la reconnaissent malgré ces vêtements de moldu. La magie entre dans la princesse et sa chanson sort de sa bouche.

Des images me reviennent  
>Comme le souvenir tendre<br>D'une ancienne ritournelle  
>Autrefois en décembre<br>Je me souviens il me semble  
>Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble<br>Je retrouve dans un sourire  
>La flamme de mes souvenirs<p>

Doucement un écho  
>Comme une braise sous la cendre<br>Un murmure à mi-mots  
>Que mon cœur veut comprendre <p>

Les mains de la princesse s'élèvent et deviennent aussi blanches que la neige qui tombe. Celles-ci se regroupent, sous les yeux admiratifs des enfants, pour former des biches, des cerfs, des loups et louveteaux gambadant au gré du vent, qui tourne autour de la princesse.

Je me souviens il me semble  
>Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble<br>Je retrouve dans un sourire  
>La flamme de mes souvenirs <p>

De très loin, un écho  
>Comme une braise sous la cendre<br>Un murmure à mi-mots  
>Que mon coeur veut comprendre <p>

Elle voit le directeur au fond du village.

Une ancienne ritournelle  
>Loin du froid de décembre<p>

Les formes en neiges se brisent pour redonner un temps normal. Les gens autour de la princesse l'applaudissent, réchauffant leurs mains en plus de leurs cœurs. Jenifael sourit et descend de son estrade qui disparaît. Le trio la rejoint et Harry, qui était caché sous sa cape depuis le début, la remercie en prenant sa main avec toute discrétion. L'élu s'en va par son passage secret tandis que la jeune princesse rejoint le directeur qui était en compagnie des autres professeurs déjà présents dans le village. Dumbledore s'incline devant Jeni avant de dire.

- Très joli chanson, votre altesse.

- S'il vous plait, arrêtez avec ce protocole qui me tape sur les nerfs.

- Vous l'avez étudiez ?

- (_Soupire_) Pas vraiment. Mais Kira m'en fait la morale.

- Et elle a raison. Vous devriez avoir plus de respect pour les défunts votre majesté.

La jeune femme dévisage McGonagall qui vient de parler. Puis se souvient du jour où Kira était apparu. La professeur avait eu une drôle de réaction.

- Attendez, je me souviens. Vous semblez la connaître.

- Bien sûre, c'était la personne de ma famille dont en première année, je vous ai parlé.

- Oui, je me rappelle.


	77. Ma louve qui peut gambader partie 1

**Voilà la suite. Il s'agit d'une transition de deux chapitres car si vous avez remarqué, Jeni ne passe pas par le souterrain mais par un chemin pour rentrer au château...mais...Ce chapitre vous le décrit^^**

**Sinon voici un autre dessin d'un moment de l'histoire qui arrivera vers la toute fin de ma fanfic. Je la mets là histoire que votre imagination tourne à plein régime^^**

**Voilà le lien découpé.**

**ht****tp**

**:/**

**imageshack**

**.us/**

**photo**

**/my-images**

**/689**

**/jeni.**

**jpg/**

* * *

><p>Le Professeur McGonagall confirme de la tête. Jenifael ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire si ce n'est un simple « désolé ». Elle fait demi-tour, et sous les applaudissements du village, elle rentre au château. Le directeur parle à nouveau au professeur de métamorphose.<p>

- Hum, il me semble qu'il serait intéressant que l'année prochaine, avec ce projet qui est sur le point d'être conclu, de faire en sorte que Miss Loquas participe elle aussi au bal. Non pas en tant que danseuse mais en tant que chanteuse. Quand pensez-vous Minerva ?

- Vous avez raison monsieur le directeur. D'ailleurs je pense que chanter une chanson française serait également intéressant pour les oreilles de nos jeunes élèves.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais avant, je vais devoir convaincre pas mal de personne. Sans révéler cependant que notre chanteuse française est aussi une magicienne.

- Vu sa démonstration de tout à l'heure, je pense que les villageois savent désormais que s'en est une.

- En effet, mais je vais faire en sorte que cette information assez délicate ne reste que dans ce village et à l'école.

- Un sortilège de défense. Oui, je pense que cela serait bien. L'avez-vous déjà lancé ?

- Non. C'est pour cela que je regrette infiniment de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Même si Lord Voldemord est au courant qu'une magicienne loge entre nos murs, le ministère de la magie ne doit en aucun cas le savoir tant que Miss Loquas n'aura pas dévoilée sa lumière.

- Très bien. Je transmettrai le message aux autres professeurs, même si j'ai peur que Fudge le sache déjà.

- Non, croyez-moi il l'ignore car si c'était le cas, nous aurions des centaines de journaliste au porte du château.

- Effectivement, vu sous cet angle.

- Bien, je vais me mettre au travail.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire la commission aussi.

Sur ce dernier échange, les professeurs se séparent. Pendant ce temps, la princesse marche sur un chemin et finit par s'arrêter. Elle regarde à gauche et à droite puis soupire. Elle dit de haute voix avec amertume.

- Hé bien, franchement bravo ma vieille. C'est du jolie. Tu es parti comme une star du village pour retourner au château. Mais je suis con ! Je ne connais pas la route !

Elle s'énerve contre un tronc d'arbre en le frappant pour faire passer ces nerfs. Limala est agacée par son comportement de gamine et hurle avec toute sa puissance de cesser. Jenifael, sonnée par la violence de cet ordre, pose ses mains contre ses tempes. Une fois passée, elle envoie par pensée.

_« - Non mais tu es devenu dingue ma parole ! J'ai une putain de migraine maintenant ! »_

_« - C'est qui la folle qui tape un arbre qui n'a rien demandé, et qui vient de se perdre comme une pauvre débutante ? »_

_« - Oh ça va, pas la peine de me brimer. »_

La princesse se relève, en massant ces tempes. Elle marche sur le chemin tout en laissant ses sens de magicienne la guider. Limala soupire devant l'inexpérience flagrante de son hôte. Elle la laisse se débrouiller malgré tout. Mais après une bonne heure de marche, les jambes de Jeni sont lourdes, et elle est fatiguée. Elle a passé de nombreux tours et détours par des chemins plus ou moins cahoteux. Mais elle ne voit toujours pas les hautes tours de Poudlard. Elle soupire à son tour avant de demander à sa louve des conseils. Celle-ci lui déclare que tant que la « terre » ne sera domptée, elle ne pourra jamais trouver son chemin. Même en se servant de ses connaissances de la nature.

_« - Je sais bien que la mousse des arbres sont surtout en face du Nord. Mais… »_

_« - Mais tu ne sais pas si Pouldard se trouve au Nord ou au Sud. »_

_« - Je sais. »_

La louve sent dans le désarroi de son hôte l'espoir de pouvoir enfin sortir pour défouler ses pattes. Jeni suit ses pensées. Elle pèse le pour et le contre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vérité s'impose en elle. « **Bon, je pense pouvoir maintenir mes forces mentales sans soucis. De plus, Keana doit être dans le coin, même si ce n'est pas le cas, le hurlement de Limala devrait pouvoir nous localiser.** » La jeune respire lentement et formule son incantation.

- Je fais appel à mes pouvoirs. En récitant cette hymne, en le murmurant à la lune et aux étoiles, je formule le souhait qu'en cet instant la clarté triomphe de l'obscurité.

Une nouvelle fois, la femme ressent la lave circuler sans ces veines. La conscience de la louve passe devant elle, sa magie explose dans chacune de ces cellules. Le vent souffle violemment comme une tempête se déchainant sur les rivages de l'océan. Puis, aussi vite que ce phénomène a commencé, Limala hurle de toutes ses forces. Elle a la taille d'un loup normal, aussi blanc que la neige et ses yeux aussi dorés que ceux de Jeni quand elle utilise la magie. La princesse lui envoie.

_« - Hé, c'est bien gentil d'hurler ton bonheur à qui mieux mieux, mais franchement je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. »_

La louve lui rétorque qu'elle devrait être plus compatissante à son égard. Car elle n'est pas tout le temps enfermée dans un cristal de cœur à voir et à écouter simplement. Mais sans pouvoir réagir. Une sorte de prison. La princesse soupire puis s'excuse. Mais lui demande cependant de rentrer vite au château sinon les sorciers vont se faire du mauvais sang. Limala grogne. Elle se fiche royalement des sorciers. La louve blanche se met à courir très vite dans la forêt. Ses pattes touchent le sol avec une telle légèreté qu'aucun son ne sort du contact. Ses oreilles entendent à nouveau tous les sons qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre dans le corps de son hôte. Jenifael comprend ce qu'elle veut dire car elle entend également ces sons. Le bruissement du vent sur les branches des arbres, le chant des derniers oiseaux traversant l'hiver sans migrer, les écureuils soupirant durant leur hibernation. Tous ces sons font vibrer le corps de la louve d'excitation. Au bout d'un moment, elle atteint un petit ruisseau. Elle sort sa langue tout en humant l'air. Une fois rassurée qu'elle n'a pas d'ennemis dans le coin, elle boit pour étancher sa soif. Puis ses oreilles se dressent et elle lève la tête. Jeni reconnaît ce son aussi. Elle est heureuse. A quelques mètres de là se tient une louve avec sa meute.

**« Keana. Je suis si contente qu'elle soit toujours vivante. »**

Limala redit la pensée par un aboiement. La chef de meute répond pareillement et s'approche de sa congénère. Toutes deux se reniflent, puis s'approchent en mêlant leur odeur. Au bout d'un moment, Keana pose sa patte sur l'épaule de Limala. Signe qu'elle la reconnait. L'un des loups vient à leur rencontre et sautille de joie. Keana grogne et le loup, très jeune, baisse les oreilles en se couchant. La mémoire de Jeni réagit d'un coup. Elle parle à sa louve.

_« - Hé, mais attends, ce ne serait pas le louveteau que j'ai sauvé l'an dernier ? »_

_« - Oui, c'est lui. Je reconnais son odeur. Même si elle a évolué elle aussi. »_

Limala le salut de la tête et transmet la question. Le loup se relève et dit.

_- Oui, c'est moi. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Lupelli._

_- Mon hôte est ravi de te revoir._

_- Ton quoi ?_

_- Ta mère ne t'a pas dit que je suis la louve magique, et que je vis que par l'intermédiaire d'une humaine ?_

_- Si. Mais c'est elle qui m'a rencontrée ? Ce n'est pas vous ?_

_- En effet. Mon esprit n'était pas encore éveillé car elle n'avait pas dit l'incantation. _

_- C'est compliqué._

_- Pour faire simple, nous avons un corps pour deux esprits._

_- D'accord._

_- Lupelli, je dois parler avec la louve blanche._

_- Bien mère._

La meute suit le fils de la chef pour retourner sur leur territoire. Keana fait face à Limala. Elle demande de la suivre. La louve, qui a un caractère assez flamboyant, n'aime pas ces manières de chef envers elle et lui déclare avec un air hautain déplaisant à la princesse.

_- Je ne suis pas de ta meute. Alors cesse de faire la chef compris. _

Keana montre ces crocs acérés. Avant de répliquer.

_- Tu es sur mon territoire. Tu me dois obéissance. Limala !_

_- Ah oui, mais moi je suis au-dessus de toi. Keana. Par le biais de l'hôte qui doit sauver la planète._

_- Oui, mais comme elle ne semble pas me parler en ce moment, ce droit ne marche pas._

_- Tu me dois obéissance et non l'inverse._

_- Non. Et je sais que sa majesté est d'accord avec moi._

Jenifael est agacée par cet échange qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Elle ordonne à sa louve de se soumettre à la chef du territoire. Car elle-même la respecte pour ce qu'elle est. Limala grogne de mécontentement mais elle sait très bien que Jeni a le pouvoir de « passer devant » quand elle le souhaite. Keana voit la louve baisser les oreilles malgré elle. Elle déclare.

_- Je vois que j'ai raison. Jenifael a un pouvoir sur toi. _

_- Oh ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !_

_- Juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes là toutes les deux._

La louve part dans un grand fou rire. Keana n'aime décidément pas le caractère glacé de Limala qui se croit supérieure à tous les loups. Une fois calme, elle surprend la chef.

_- Pourquoi ? Et bien, même si elle a plus de pouvoir que moi, cette crétine d'humaine ne retrouve plus son chemin. Elle est allée au village des sorciers par un sous-sol. Mais elle n'y est pas repassée. Elle a donc marché sans réfléchir vers le château. _

_- Et toi, tu ne l'as pas aidée ? Tu sais pourtant te diriger._

_- Oui, mais pas dans un corps humain. Et mon hôte a peur de perdre son contrôle._

_- Intéressant. Mais je peux la comprendre. Tu as un caractère de glace. _

_- Tout comme elle. Je ne suis pas son esprit pour rien._

_- Suis-moi, je vais vous amener au château. _

_- Non ! C'est trop tôt !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je veux encore rester…dehors._

_- Oh, mais tu sais Limala, le château est très loin. Il nous faut une bonne journée de marche. Car nous autres, les loups, nous ne prenons pas les chemins des hommes. Nous passons par des sentiers cachés._

_- Bon, et bien dans ce cas tant mieux._

Jenifael ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle sait que les sorciers vont s'angoisser car ils s'attendent à la trouver dans le château. Quand tout à coup, une idée saugrenue lui traverse l'esprit. Elle en fait par à sa louve qui lui répond.

_« - Franchement, ton idée est stupide. Les sorciers sont bêtes c'est sûre. Mais ils verront bien que ce n'est pas toi. »_

_« - Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ! Si c'est le cas je suis preneuse. »_

_« - Non, mais franchement si les sorciers_ _tombent dans le panneau c'est que ceux sont vraiment de parfaits ignorants ! »_

_« - Bon ben vas-y, fais-le ce clone de moi. »_

Keana, qui regardait Limala, demande ce qui se passe. Celle-ci lui déclare que Jeni a l'idée de créer un clone d'elle-même grâce à sa maîtrise récente de l'eau. Ce clone ayant toutes les facultés de la véritable Jenifael, pourra se transporter magiquement au château grâce au don du vent. De plus, ayant la particularité de lire l'esprit des animaux, le clone pourra facilement visualiser le chemin pour aller au château. Keana demande alors à Limala.

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait cela depuis le début ?_

_- Mon hôte est trop faible pour allier deux magies en même temps. Cependant les clones aquatiques n'ont pas la limite d'avoir une vie réelle. Alors leur magie est comme…illimitée tout comme leur force vitale._

_- Donc cela n'épuisera pas la princesse d'invoquer un clone._

_- Non._

La louve blanche a ces yeux d'or qui brillent de mille-feux. En face d'elle, une forme aquatique apparaît du sol, car dans les sous-sols de la terre coulent des nappes phréatiques. La forme devient de plus en plus précise et une Jeni-clone apparaît. Elle est la copie conforme de la véritable femme. Celle-ci demande.

- Que dois-je faire ?

La louve lui transmet par voie télépathique qu'elle doit se rendre au château de Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais et cacher son identité de clone aux yeux des sorciers. Et pour cela, elle doit utiliser le vent pour lire le chemin dans la mémoire des animaux et « voler » par la lévitation. Le clone acquiesce de la tête et déclare qu'elle se met en route sur le champ.


	78. Ma louve qui peut gambader partie 2

**On dit que le meilleur moyen de connaître le monde qui nous entoure...c'est de laisser notre esprit s'ouvrir à lui. Jenifael va en faire en quemquesorte l'expérience. Il y a des moments où je dirai ou citerai ce genre de propos dans l'histoire afin de l'introduire. J'espère donc que cela vous a ouvert votre "esprit".^^**

**Néa : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

**Ignie : je n'ai pas reçu ton commentaire du chapitre d'avant, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de l'imahe. Car d'une certaine façon cette scène ne signifie certainement pas la fin de mon histoire. Bien au contraire.**

* * *

><p>Du côté de Jeni-clone<p>

Comme l'a demandée la louve blanche, le clone de la magicienne se rend en direction du château à pied pour commencer. Elle regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de détraqueurs car sa mémoire et celle de l'originale sont identiques. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le clone finit par tomber sur un jeune faon dont les tâches commencent à disparaître. Le petit animal regarde le clone avec frayeurs. Alors celui-ci envoi, avec une maîtrise supérieure à l'original, des pensées apaisantes grâce au don du vent. Le faon se calme aussitôt. Il s'approche et dévisage le clone. Jeni lui demande s'il connait la direction pour se rendre au château de Poudlard. Pour aider le faon, elle lui montre les hautes tours via ses souvenirs. L'animal lui dit qu'il connait cet objet et qu'elle doit prendre la direction des mousses des arbres. « **Vers le Nord donc.** » Le clone remercie le faon, et avec les indications géographiques de l'animal, s'élève dans les airs et part vers le Nord.

Du côté de la véritable Jeni

La louve blanche suit Keana sur des sentiers sinueux que seuls les animaux sauvages peuvent connaître. La magicienne cachée au fond du corps de Limala commence à ressentir une sensation très désagréable. C'est comme si elle voit le paysage défiler sous ses yeux sans utiliser ses jambes. Comme si elle est devant un film mais que son corps ne répond plus. « **Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Limala veut tellement défouler ses pattes et sortir. Comment fait-elle pour tenir ?** » La louve entend sa question silencieuse et lui répond avec sarcasme que si elle n'est pas patiente et résolue, elle ne risque pas de devenir reine un jour. La princesse lui rétorque sur le même ton qu'elle a autant besoin de ce titre que de patience.

Les deux louves arrivent au niveau d'une immense rivière qui, à quelques mètres plus loin, devient une cascade. La louve blanche sent l'odeur caractéristique de l'eau pure. C'est à la fois un mélange de feuilles mortes mais aussi de poisson. L'air est plus frais et revigore l'animal issu de la magie. Jenifael se remémore tout à coup une question dont sa louve ne lui a pas répondue. Elle la pose à nouveau.

_« - Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu m'as dit que tu n'es pas apparu en moi que grâce à mes dons de magiciennes acquises de façon inhabituelle. C'est quoi l'autre raison de ta présence en moi ? »_

La princesse sent sa louve qui réfléchit de manière anormalement intense. Jeni s'insinue en elle avec délicatesse et apprend que sa louve-sœur est en plein dilemme. En avançant un peu plus dans cette conscience, elle aperçoit une partie de la vérité. Un souvenir. Elle voit sa louve en train de parler avec une femme elfe. « **Amayelle. Oui, je me rappelle de la vision que j'ai eue en première année. La louve blanche et Amayelle s'unissant. Mais là c'est différent. Elles sont toutes les deux en train de se dévisager.** » Jenifael voit la louve-souvenir demander à l'elfe-souvenir via la télépathie.

- Nous venons de nous séparer. Pourquoi avoir fait cela, inquisitrice ?

- Parce que j'ai vu ma mort avec tes dons.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant les elfes sont immortels à ce que je sache.

- Décidément ma chère louve, tu auras bien du mal à te souder à quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans le futur si tu continues à agir avec tant de sarcasme.

- J'agis comme je l'entends. Et cette séparation de nos deux âmes m'a fait mal. Pourquoi avoir agi ainsi, inquisitrice !

- Pour te protéger, toi et les futurs porteurs. Des êtres qui seront protégés grâce à toi.

- Je suis louve pour les magiciennes, inquisitrice Ama.

- Non, car je viens de faire en sorte que tu puisses vivre éternellement à la condition que ton âme se soude à celles et ceux qui portent la lumière dans leurs âmes.

- Je vais voir la mort. Comme la vôtre ! Vous m'offrez un cadeau empoisonné !

L'elfe-souvenir sourit de tendresse à l'animal spectral. Elle lève la tête vers le ciel et déclare, des larmes dans les yeux.

- S'il te plait ma louve, veille à ce que mes enfants Dinath et Dylan ne souffrent pas ma mort. Dis-leur de transmettre tous ce que je leur ai appris à ce qui leur ressemble. Les dieux m'appellent à les rejoindre. A présent je vais pouvoir dormir. J'espère sincèrement que toi, ma louve, tu connaîtras enfin les sentiments que je ressens envers toi, ma sœur.

Jenifael sait ce qui va se produire ensuite et ne veut pas voir la mort de la dernière des inquisitrices elfes. Au bout d'un moment, Limala se met à lui parler. Mais avec une voix emplie de tristesse sincère. Etonnant la princesse magicienne au plus haut point.

_« - J'ai vu la mort, à chaque fois que j'ai senti mon âme rejoindre ma forme spectrale afin d'attendre que le prochain porteur de lumière ne viennent à la vie. Tu es la première qui soit à la fois magicienne et porteuse car, comme tu le sais, seuls les êtres sans aucun don particulier et qui sont liés intimement à la nature sont appelés à devenir un porteur d'espoir. »_

_« - Je suis désolé. Je croyais que ton sale caractère venait seulement du fait que tu ne supportes pas les humains. Mais c'est faux. Tu as ce caractère glacé, comme moi, parce que tu côtoies la mort depuis le…sacrifice de l'inquisitrice. »_

Limala ne répond pas. Elle ignore ostensiblement Jenifael comme si c'est une mouche agaçante qui lui tourne autour.

Keana se tourne vers la louve comme pour vérifier qu'elle la suit. Une fois rassurée, la chef de la tribu des loups de la forêt interdite continue son chemin sur un tout petit sentier un peu moins sinueux que les précédents. Des fleurs sauvages bleues avec un pistil d'or apparaissent de plus en plus au fil de ce chemin, étonnant sur le coup la magicienne qui voit avec les yeux de la louve. Elle demande à celle-ci pourquoi il y a tant de fleurs alors que c'est une saison froide où plus rien ne pousse.

La louve lui répond avec un sourire nostalgique dans la voix.

_« - Ceux sont des iris bulbeux. L'une des fleurs préférées de la défunte Dinath. »_

_« - La fille d'Amayelle ? C'est vrai que tu l'as connue. Ces plantes ne craignent-elles pas l'hiver ? »_

_« - Non, elles ont la faculté de survivre même lorsque l'hiver est glacial. Elles ont leur floraison de Mai à Juillet. »_

Jeni remercie sa louve pour ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. « **J'ai beau être une érudit à ce qui touche la nature en France, je suis encore une débutante dans la découverte des choses qui peuplent cet univers.** » Elle sourit en imaginant une image, celle d'une fourmi au milieu d'une prairie. Limala, qui suit chacune des pensées de son hôte, sourit à son tour. Elle-même a déjà eu ce type de métaphore, lorsqu'elle était avec les jumeaux demi-elfes. Elle se promet de tous révéler à Jenifael, une fois qu'elle aura assouvie son besoin de liberté. Elle rejoint Keana qui se tient debout sur un rocher. Ses poils sombres virevoltent au gré du vent, elle surveille les alentours en humant discrètement l'air. « **Comme une véritable chef. Elle a vraiment pris son rôle de dominante de sa tribu avec beaucoup de tact.** » Jenifael est littéralement subjuguée. Limala prend place à ses côtés. Elle suit le regard de la louve vers le Nord et aperçoit, vers le Nord, une forme voler en direction de deux nuages pointus. Petit à petit, Jenifael se rend compte que la forme en question est son clone, et que les deux nuages sont les tours du château de Poudlard. « **Et ben, il y a vraiment du chemin à faire. Heureusement que mon clone est presque au château.** » En effet, comme la magie de l'eau a été invoquée par la princesse, le clone et l'original de Jenifael sont reliés l'une à l'autre par la magie. Tous ce que voient le clone, la vraie Jeni peut le voir en se concentrant que sur son clone. Elle est rassurée quand tout à coup, une onde froide et noire lui traverse l'âme. « **Ce n'est pas normal, je ne devrais pas sentir mon âme geler comme ça. Oh non !** » Elle vient d'en comprendre la raison en apercevant au loin, des formes noires et sombres voler en vue du clone. Limala les a vus elle aussi.

_« - Tu dois te concentrer. Si tu parviens à voir ce que ton clone voit, tu peux aussi faire en sorte de transmettre ce que toi, tu vois. Et par delà, envoyer des messages télépathiques. »_

_« - Mais c'est loin ! »_

_« - La distance n'a aucun pouvoir sur celui de la faculté de traverser les brèches de l'espace et du temps. »_

_« - Des brèches…d'accord, comme quand tu m'as menées dans tes souvenirs. »_

La jeune princesse comprend, mais elle laisse cependant sa louve, qui elle a l'habitude du voyage astral, la guider. Elle lui dit.

_« - Tu dois d'abord laisser toutes tes émotions et sensations de côtés car cela empêche l'âme de voyager correctement. Tu dois faire vite car il arrive que l'âme ne retrouve plus le corps. »_

_« - Ah ok. Ce qui veut dire que je risque de me perdre à jamais. Très rassurant cette méthode. »_

_« - Mais efficace. Alors fais ce que je te dis. Détends-toi. »_

Les deux derniers mots sont plus doux. La jeune femme commence à ne plus rien ressentir. Seule la voix de Limala la guide désormais.

_« - A présent que tu ne ressens plus rien, il n'y a que ma voix qui te retient dans ce corps. Alors pour te déplacer, tu dois n'avoir qu'une image en tête. Ton autre toi. Comme tu as fait tout à l'heure pour visualiser ce qu'elle voit, tu dois dès à présent sentir les sensations de ton clone. Je t'ai tous dis, à toi d'agir à présent. »_

Jenifael focalise toutes ses pensées sur un seul point, la forme aquatique de son clone. Elle fait ensuite appel à toute sa volonté et son âme finit par se délivrer de son corps. Une incroyable sensation s'empare d'elle. Comme une liberté nouvelle, sans attache, sans aucun besoin. Son esprit astral vogue dans les airs, dirigé uniquement par le biais du clone avec qui elle veut entrer en contact. Limala ne ressent plus la présence de son hôte même si une infime partie reste tout de même liée à elle. Comme une sécurité de retour. Elle « voit » l'esprit de son hôte foncer vers le clone. Une sorte d'éclair de lumière blanche qui frappe le clone dans le dos.


	79. Ma louve qui peut gambader partie 3

**Jeni : on dit beaucoup de chose sur le vent, moi je vous dis ceci "Ne restez jamais à côté d'une louve en colère car ce sera votre seule erreure"**

**Limala : on dit pas mal de chose sur les hommes et les femmes. Moi je déclare, en tant que louve née de la nature, que tant que les humains auront leur coeur sacré noir, alors les choses resteront noires.**

* * *

><p>Du côté du clone<p>

Le clone de la magicienne ressent une chose étrange. C'est comme si son dos se met à brûler anormalement. Une chaleur d'origine inconnue qui envahie petit à petit ses sens. Le clone tente de repousser cet assaut. Quand à l'âme de Jeni-originale, elle force le passage. Elle ne s'attend pas à une telle force de la part de son clone. « **Et merde ! Tu vas me laisser entrer bordel ! Je ne veux pas finir en hamburger pour détraqueurs !** » La volonté de l'âme libérée devient plus forte de seconde en seconde. Au point que la femme parvient à passer au travers du mur protecteur de son clone. Elle lui envoie alors des pensées.

_« - Oh clone ! Tu m'entends ! »_

Du côté de Limala

La louve blanche observe avec appréhension son hôte qui est en train de forcer à pénétrer la conscience de son clone. Limala grogne de mécontentement car elle voit les ombres noires se rapprocher de plus en plus. Keana observe l'autre louve avant de lui dire.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas tenter quelque chose ?_

_- Non. Je ne suis pas celle qui a crée le double. Seule l'âme créatrice d'un clone à la faculté de communiquer avec son autre soi. Moi, je ne peux qu'observer cette scène. Cela m'agace de voir combien Jenifael est faible. Dinath, elle au moins, savait faire de grande chose. Elle n'était pas porteuse d'espoir. Cette humaine en qui je suis actuellement, n'est vraiment bonne à rien._

_- On ne choisit pas son destin._

Limala tourne la tête vers Keana. Elle n'en revient pas d'entendre ce genre de phrase de la part d'une créature aussi faible. Mais ne dit rien. Elle sent que l'âme de Jenifael est en train d'entrer.

Du côté de Jeni-clone

L'autre magicienne vient d'entendre une voix proche de la sienne. Elle prend peur mais tente la communication malgré tout.

_« - C'est qui ? »_

L'âme de la vraie princesse s'agace par le côté, trop curieux, de son clone. Car pour elle, ce n'est pas le moment de poser ce genre de question. Alors elle martèle son clone.

_« - C'est qui ! C'est qui ! Mais c'est ton créateur pauvre crétine ! Qui peut communiquer de cette manière avec toi si ce n'est moi ! »_

_« - Ah oui. Mais la façon dont tu me parles me rappelle Limala. »_

_« - Ben voyons, j'ai aussi des crocs plus longs tant qu'on n'y est ! Bref, si je suis là, c'est pour te prévenir que tu as été vue par de charmantes créatures que les sorciers appellent « détraqueurs » »._

_« - Cool…Et alors ? Je suis toi non ? Je peux facilement les faire partir. »_

_« - T'as pas intérêt d'utiliser ces ailes ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

_« - T'inquiète, je parlais simplement des dons. »_

_« - Euh, ce n'est pas que je suis pessimiste, mais les détraqueurs ne risquent pas de craindre une bulle avec de l'air dedans »_

_« - Décidément, toi et la louve êtes pareilles. Deux têtes de mules ! »_

Au moment où l'âme s'apprête à débiter sa façon de voir les choses, une sensation étrange l'envahie. Un froid mordant lui bloque toutes ses facultés de discernement. L'âme de Jeni est en lutte contre des détraqueurs qui viennent d'arriver au niveau du clone, prêt à dévorer l'âme impudente.

Du côté de Limala

La louve blanche aperçoit elle aussi les détraqueurs devant le clone, et grogne, les poils hérissés sur son dos. Lui donnant un air plus que sauvage.

_- Et merde ! Pourquoi a-t-elle autant traînée !_

Limala reprend sa véritable forme, celle d'une louve indomptable, immense, faisant deux fois la taille d'un homme adulte. Keana est impressionnée. Jamais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une de ces congénères puisse être si imposante.

La louve immense, hurle de toutes ces forces son chant sauvage. Toutes les créatures entendent son chant à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Comme un écho. Le son parvient jusqu'au niveau du clone et des détraqueurs. Les monstres des ténèbres se retournent et voient l'animal immense. Comme elle s'y attend, la louve voit les détraqueurs se diriger vers elle.

_- Comme ces choses sont stupides ! Ils croient que mon âme égale ma taille. Décidément, les sorciers et leurs univers sont sans intérêts. Profites-en, Jeni !_

Du côté de Jeni-clone

L'âme ressent des moments de noirceur sans nom, elle se sent aspiré dans une sorte de vide sans vie, sans émotions, sans rien. Elle s'apprête à disparaître dans la bouche d'un détraqueur quand un son familier fait vibrer son âme. Jeni s'éveille au cri de Limala. Elle recouvre ses sens, dans le corps du clone, qui lui aussi, revient à lui. Jeni-clone demande à la princesse si elle va bien.

_« - Je …je crois. Mais quel horrible moment. C'est comme si j'avais pratiquement disparu, que je n'étais plus rien. Limala m'a sauvée. Mais… »_

_« - Oui, elle a été repérée, les détraqueurs foncent sur elle et l'autre louve. Que fait-on ? »_

_« - Je ne peux pas effectuer de voyage astral. Je sens que j'en n'ai plus la force mentale. Les détraqueurs m'ont vidée de mon essence magique. »_

_« - Et si je vais vers Limala, tu pourras retourner dans ton corps et reprendre des forces non ? »_

_« - Si tu fais ça, Limala va me massacrer. Nous devons continuer notre chemin vers le château. Je suis certaine que Lim va s'en sortir. Elle a…plus d'expérience que moi. Ce que j'espère en tout cas, c'est qu'elle ne me massacre pas mon corps stupidement. »_

_« - Comme tu viens de faire avec ton âme. »_

La princesse ne répond pas à l'attaque. Elle n'en a pas la force. Elle regarde les détraqueurs se lancer à grande vitesse vers sa louve. « **Pourvu qu'elle comprenne qu'elle parte sans moi.** » Jeni se concentre, et envoie un message astral à travers l'espace. Comme une flèche invisible.

Du côté de Limala

La louve ne ressent toujours pas l'approche de Jeni. Mais elle voit ces ennemis en noirs s'approcher en émanant des ondes noires. Elle en frisonne d'horreur. Mais le courage de la louve est sans borne. Elle attend encore et encore, les détraqueurs s'approchant toujours plus. Puis, en un flash, la louve reçoit en son cœur un message télépathique de Jeni. Elle lui dit qu'elle va bien, qu'elle va accompagner son clone jusqu'au château et attendre son corps là-bas. La louve grogne à nouveau devant la stupidité de son hôte.

_- Mais bien sûre, elle, elle va être pénarde et moi je vais devoir me dépatouiller avec ces choses. Belle aventure en perspective._

_- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Reprend ta taille de louve normale, Limala, ce sera sans doute plus facile de bouger._

_- Mais plus lent pour courir. Surtout avec toi Keana. Mais je n'ai plus le choix hein._

L'autre louve ne répond pas, partant très vite dans le creux de la falaise. Limala soupire et reprend sa forme à son tour. Elle suit Keana, qui elle, connait son chemin. Les détraqueurs s'engouffrent eux aussi dans une brèche.

Du côté de Jeni-clone

La véritable princesse respire plus facilement en voyant la louve disparaître dans un trou. Elle avait cru que Limala, trop têtue, continuerait à l'entendre. « **Finalement, j'ai peut être tort de croire que cet animal ne sera jamais mon allié.** » Le clone, ayant suivi les pensées de l'âme, confirme silencieusement et vole jusqu'au château de Poudlard.

Le voyage se fait sans incident. Le clone étant cette fois-ci sur ses gardes, regarde autour de lui en tentant de ressentir toutes les sensations de l'air. Le vent étant le don qui permet d'entendre absolument tout autour de la conscience de Jeni-clone et de l'âme de l'original.

Du côté de Limala

La louve blanche suit Keana dans la grotte souterraine humide et glacée. Elle parle à voix haute pour elle-même, Keana entendant ce qu'elle déclare.

_- Décidément, elle m'aura tout fait faire. Comment une humaine peut avoir autant de scrupule à laisser un animal fait de magie comme moi, lutter seule contre ces choses hideuse._

_- Parce qu'elle vous fait confiance._

_- Je ne peux même pas me parler seule. Keana !_

_- Non, je vois en vous une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de cette humaine._

_- Il n'y a pas que Jenifael que je ne porte pas dans le cœur. Il y a toutes les porteuses de lumière avant elle qui étaient humaines. Je pensais que lui montrer la mort stupide de l'une d'entre elles aurait suffit à lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Mais non, ce que les humains peuvent être pathétique. Ils ne respectent rien. Pas même leur propre vie. La preuve, Jeni ne cesse de se mettre dans des épreuves qui peuvent tous le temps la faire mourir. _

_- Elle le fait exprès ? Vraiment ?_

_- (Soupire de la louve) Non, mais elle le cherche d'une certaine façon._

Le son des détraqueurs s'éloigne de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les louves font des tours et des détours au cœur de la terre. La fourrure blanche est tout de même une faiblesse car malgré l'obscurité, des couleurs ocre pénètrent le ventre de la terre. Effectuant de belles danses colorées sur la paroi des roches. Ainsi que sur les poils blancs de Limala. Les deux louves aperçoivent au loin une lumière plus poignante. Keana déclare que c'est la sortie. Limala, trop heureuse de sortir de cette grotte glacée lui hérissant les poils, accélère le pas. L'air devient plus chaud et sec, le cœur de la louve s'emballe lorsque ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière du soleil couchant en face d'elle. Les deux louves se trouvent au pied de la falaise où elles étaient au dessus il y a quelques temps. Au niveau de leurs pattes se dévoilent de la mousse fraîche et du lichen. Signe que l'air est très pur autour d'elles. Limala sent le froid disparaître. Elle lève la tête vers le haut de la falaise mais ne voit pas les détraqueurs. Elle se demande si ces choses ont pu se perdre. Elle ne ressent rien aux alentours. Rassurée, Keana avance d'un pas plus calme vers les tours de Poudlard qui sont encore très éloignées. Limala s'approche de l'autre louve.

_- Merci, sans toi je pense que j'aurais pris plus de temps pour éloigner ces horreurs._

_- Ravi de t'avoir été si utile._

_- Oh ça va ! On dirait que je t'ai vexé !_

Keana s'arrête et fait face à Limala, tous crocs dehors.

_- Oui ! Tu me prends pour une chose futile car toi, tu es née de magie. Mais moi, au moins,_ _j'ai du respect pour celle qui porte des ailes ! Quelque soit son appartenance à telle ou telle race !_

_- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors tu es aussi stupide qu'inutile. Les humains et les humaines ne pensent qu'à une chose, leurs intérêts. Ils se nourrissent de tous, polluent tous ! Ceux sont d'abjectes créatures incapable de comprendre qu'ils vont vers leurs propres destructions et par la même, vers celle de toutes les créatures qui vivent dans cet univers ! _

_- Alors pourquoi dire que je suis inutile alors que toi, Limala, tu n'ouvres même pas les yeux de l'humaine qui te garde !_

_- Parce que j'ai déjà essayé, mais les humains sont si têtus et si stupides qu'ils se fichent de tous ce qui les entoure._

_- C'est faux !_

_- C'est la vérité ! Et Jenifael est une humaine elle aussi ! Elle a exactement le caractère pourri qu'ont tous les humains !_

_- Non, elle n'est ni tout à fait humaine, ni tout à fait magicienne, ni tout à faire porteuse._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore Keana !_

Mais leur discussion s'arrête là, car toutes deux entendent à nouveau la respiration des détraqueurs. Elles se retournent et voient les créatures des ténèbres leur faire face. Limala les trouve absolument écœurant et la colère qu'elle ressent à propos de la discussion entre elle et Keana se mue en haine pour ces choses qui sont à elles seules, l'apparence de la décadence des hommes et des femmes de l'espèce humaine. Sa haine permet à Limala d'user de magie car, à l'origine, elle ne peut qu'utiliser sa magie que par ordre de l'humaine qu'elle haït également. Une énergie magique violente sort de son corps, l'entoure. Les poils de Limala se soulèvent et les yeux de la louve deviennent plus flamboyants que d'ordinaire. Une tornade se forme et le vent violent attire les détraqueurs au centre de la tornade. Le vent est si intense que les créatures obscures sont littéralement découpées en morceau, entraînant un cri horrible. A la fois un mélange d'effroi humain et de colère mêlée. Enfin, lorsque la magie de la louve s'estompe, les détraqueurs ne sont plus là. Ne laissant que deux louves, l'une totalement effrayée et l'autre épuisée au milieu de branches et d'arbres décapitées.


	80. Ma louve qui peut gambader partie 4

**Jenifael : on dit que le bonheur est très simple à ressentir. Moi, j'ai du mal à y croire. Ou plutôt cela doit être dur de ne pas le voir. Car en fait, si on y réfléchit, revoir quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est sûrement "ça" le bonheur non?**

**Limala : Jeni, je crois que tu cogites trop.**

**Jenifael : ouais, mais ne pas cogiter comme tu dis, empêche parfois le bonheur. En tous cas le chapitre qui suit le prouve. Mes dires.**

* * *

><p>Du côté de Jeni-clone<p>

Après une bonne heure de lévitation, la vraie princesse ressent en elle la fatigue de son clone, alors qu'il survole la partie Nord de la forêt interdite. L'âme touche l'esprit de son double.

_« - Est-ce que tu tiendras le coup jusqu'à la maison de chez Hagrid ? »_

_« - Non, je suis crevée. Je crois que je peux continuer encore un peu, jusqu'à ce gros arbre là-bas. Mais c'est tout. »_

_« - Cela s'appelle un saule. »_

Le double ne dit rien, acceptant la remontrance de sa maîtresse. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Jeni-clone ne tient plus, et se pose un peu plus long de l'arbre qu'elle l'aurait crue. Mais comme le château est proche, elle se dit qu'elle pourra rentrer tranquillement. Cependant, dès que ses pieds touchent le sol, la doublure entend un bruit de craquement. Elle se retourne. L'âme libérée sent comme une violente chaleur l'envahir, mêlée à de la pitié. Elle voit, pour la première fois, Sirius. L'homme est vêtu de loques, sa peau est cireuse. Ses cheveux si beau et si sombre dans la mémoire de la véritable princesse sont gras et emmêlés. Les os se dessinent à travers la peau de l'humain. Le clone ressent en elle les émotions de sa créatrice. Elle sent aussi les mots traverser ses lèvres. La vraie princesse prend facilement le dessus sur son clone, sa force étant décuplée par la seule présence de l'homme.

- Sirius.

L'homme ne bouge pas d'un cil, il sourit, dévoilant des dents jaunis. Un rictus de dégout s'empare du clone, mais l'âme est tellement éprise du souvenir qu'elle ignore le haut le corps de sa copie. L'ancien prisonnier fait une révérence totalement malsaine, ses jambes se croisant et sa main faisant de stupides toupies. Cette fois Jenifael ressent de l'incompréhension.

_« - Ton petit copain n'est plus le même que dans tes souvenirs ma belle. Tu as devant toi le vrai Sirius. Un tueur, un assassin ! »_

_« - N'importe quoi ! Je vais lui parler. »_

_« - Non, c'est mon corps je te signale, et je fais ce que je veux. »_

_« - Mais issus de MA magie. Donc c'est moi qui commande. »_

Le clone se repli sur soi. La volonté et le caractère de feu de sa créatrice, même si toutes deux sont identiques, sont plus forts pour la vraie Jeni que la doublure. Seule la magie est plus élevée pour le clone. L'âme contrôle le corps aquatique de son clone en le faisant se déplacer par la force de ses pensées. « **C'est vraiment très bizarre, je ne marche pas inconsciemment, mais je marche qu'avec mes pensées. Je donne un ordre au corps consciemment. C'est comme si je jouais à la nintendo ou un truc du genre.** » Cette remarque fait sourire son clone. La jeune femme réelle s'avance encore puis s'arrête. Sirius et elle sont à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Le prisonnier se relève mais ne sourit plus.

- Je sais qui tu es.

« **Même sa voix est différente. Elle n'est plus aussi sensuelle que dans mes souvenirs. On dirait que la prison l'a totalement glacée. Il ressemble à Severus sur le coup.** »

- Tu as perdu ta langue ma beauté ?

Jenifael fait froncer les sourcils du corps magique. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle lui demande.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi me parles-tu ainsi ?

- Et toi, tu n'es pas censé être (_Il passe sa main dans le dos, se redresse et serre ses jambes à la manière d'un prince ou d'un gentleman_) une parfaite princesse aussi froide qu'un glaçon et avec des manières suaves ? Donc du vouvoiement et pas du tutoiement ?

Cette fois le caractère de Jeni refait surface. Elle s'énerve.

- Ah oui ! Et bien faut que tu te nettoies les oreilles mon pauvre toutou. Car au cas où t'es zappé, je suis aussi moldu que toi tu es sorcier. Tu piges !

- Je m'en doutais.

- Hein ?

- Je te taquinais ma beauté. Je cherchais à savoir si ce que j'avais entendu, étant devenu animagus, n'était pas que du vent.

- La confiance règne on dirait. Quoique je peux comprendre, tu es en fuite, tu es un tueur, et tu ne peux pas faire confiance au premier venu.

Le prisonnier acquiesce avant de lui offrir un sourire enjôleur, la faisant rougir comme une pivoine. Il lui tend sa main, elle aussi très abîmée comme le reste de son corps. La princesse sourit, s'avance et pose la main sur celle de l'homme. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils. Elle lui demande.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, soit c'est mon corps qui déconne, soit je trouve que ta peau, ma beauté, et humide.

- Oh non.

- Quoi ?

- J'avais oublié.

- Quoi ?

- Ben euh…je ne suis pas la vraie princesse, ou plutôt si, mais je ne suis que dans mon double.

Une profonde interrogation envahit Sirius. Il lui sourit cependant, et l'attire vers le saule. Mais voyant que la femme semble épuisée, il n'hésite pas et la prend dans ses bras. La princesse n'en revient pas. Son clone non plus, et en rajoute une couche sur la gêne de sa maitresse.

_« - Heureusement que tu es en moi, parce que en ce moment, je sens un sentiment bizarre par ta faute. »_

_« - Explique-toi ! »_

_« - Ah tes ordres. Tu as très, très envie de sentir ses mains. Mais pas sur ton corps, plutôt entre tes jambes. Et à cause de toi, j'en ai envie aussi. »_

_« -…menteuse ! »_

_« - Tu veux que je t'envois ce que mon corps ressent pour te le prouver ? »_

_« - Ou…oui. »_

Le clone est, pendant quelques secondes, interloquée par cette réponse. Mais il accepte. L'âme reçoit de plein fouet ce désir. Ses jambes se serrent, le feu envahit son sexe sans même recevoir de message. Elle soupire d'envie. Sirius l'entend, et la serre encore plus contre son torse à découvert. Il a quelques poils, une odeur masculine atteint les sinus de Jeni, la faisant fantasmer encore plus. L'homme rit et déclare, achevant la princesse.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas ton corps réel. Mais d'après ce que je vois et je sens, (_il tapote les cuisses de la femme_) tu me sembles très réceptive non ?

- Je…non ! Tout ça, c'est de leur faute !

- Hein ?

Il dépose la femme dans une espèce de pièce sombre, ressemblant à une chambre délabrée. Elle lui demande comment un saule peut cacher une chambre. Le prisonnier lui répond que le saule est en fait l'entrée d'un passage souterrain. La princesse fait un délicat mouvement d'épaule. Puis Sirius reprend.

- Que veux-tu dire par leur faute, ma beauté ?

- Arrêtes avec ce surnom ridicule Sirius ! Mon nom c'est Jenifael Loquas !

- Enfin tu me le dis ! Je n'attendais que ça !

- Ah bon. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à cause de ce pervers de Lockart, je suis devenue une pseudo-pute !

- Hein ?

- Il a failli me violer. Par deux fois l'an dernier.

- Quoi ? L'autre bouffon que l'on dit célèbre ?

- Oui. Et mon clone en rajoute.

- Ton quoi ?

- Le corps que tu vois, c'est en fait un clone que j'ai crée…

Jenifael lui raconte tout, de sa louve qui quémandait de sortir à l'attaque des détraqueurs jusqu'à son voyage astral jusqu'à son double. Pendant tous le temps, le déserteur n'a pas arrêté de la détailler de la tête au pied. Puis il dit.

- Et bien, tu viens de me raconter une aventure très enrichissante que je ne savais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Ta liée n'a jamais…

- Je n'ai jamais eu de compagne magicienne. Tu sais, ce genre de liaison est très rare. Même autrefois.

- Toi aussi, tu m'apprends des trucs. Merlin ne m'a jamais dit que la résonance était rarissime.

- Merlin ?

- Oui, c'est drôle.

- En effet, et très étrange. Les magiciennes ne sont que des femmes non ? Ton prof m'a l'air d'être un mec, tu ne trouves pas cela louche ?

- Mais…merde oui, c'est vrai. Je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte ou posée la question.

- Si tu me le permets, je te trouve très…paumée. Et dans les nuages aussi.

Jeni est mal à l'aise. Le déserteur rit de bon cœur.

- Allons, je ne te blâme pas. Je te découvre. J'aime bien ta personne.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton surnom, beauté. Mais de ton caractère. Tu ne ressembles en rien à Kira.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas faite de glace.

- Non. Mais tu n'as pas non plus sa…chose.

- Hein ?

- Je parle du truc qu'elle a elle, mais pas les autres magiciennes.

- …

- Tu ne vois pas quoi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Ben…on dirait qu'elle est noble de nature.

- …

- Peut-être que tu le deviendras. Quoique pas sûre, tu es rustre comme femme.

- Merci…

- Allons ne te vexe pas Jeni. Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Et bien, Harry m'appelle souvent ainsi.

Sirius se lève. La princesse prend peur et recule. Mais le déserteur ne la laisse pas prendre la fuite et lui attrape le poignet. Mais délicatement.

- Tu le connais ? Le fils de James ?

- Bah oui, et toi aussi tu devrais le savoir. Je suis son…

- Arme. Je me souviens. Quoique je doute que tu sois très efficace.

- Faut pas se fier aux apparences. D'ailleurs je me fie trop à mon instinct par rapport à toi. Tu es censé être un assassin, et Dumbledore dit que tu vas t'en prendre à moi parce que je suis la protection d'Harry.

- Je vois, donc tout le monde se plante !

Il relâche violemment le poignet de la princesse. Celle-ci se méfie. Elle sent le danger. L'homme frappe le mur violemment de son poing. Au point que ses phalanges saignent. Puis il hurle.

- CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI LES AI VENDUS ! MERDE !

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que disent les professeurs.

Sirius passe des minutes à se calmer. Puis il plonge son regard noir sur la femme. « **Elle n'y est pour rien, elle ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi cela s'est passé. Et puis elle m'attire tellement que je serais bien incapable de la blesser.** » Sirius s'avance à nouveau, et pose lentement son doigt sur la joue de la femme. Mais celle-ci ne sent rien, étant donné que son clone refuse de lui envoyer les réactions de son corps. Sirius descend son doigt lentement le long de sa mâchoire et de ses épaules. Puis il dit.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai été piégé pour un crime dont je ne suis pas coupable.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas ?

- Parce que je préfère le dire qu'une fois.

- Quand Harry sera là.

- Oui, il faut qu'il soit là pour entendre la vérité. Mais avant tout, lui doit refaire surface.

- Voldemord ?

- Non, Peter.

- Pettigrow ? Mais tu l'as tué non ?

- Il est vivant ce lâche. Il a découpé un doigt volontairement et a fui sous sa forme de rat. Le même rat que l'ami d'Harry possède.

- Ron ?

- Tu es sceptique ? Dans ce cas si tu vois ce rat, tu verras qu'il lui manque un bout de griffe. De plus tu demanderas à ce « Ron » quel âge à son animal. Crois-moi, un rat ne vit pas aussi longtemps.

- Je le ferai.

Sirius s'avance encore. Comme Jeni a le mur contre son dos, elle sent tous le corps de l'homme contre le sien. Le souffle chaud de l'humain contre l'oreille rend le clone totalement dingue. Mais il n'envoi pas ses émotions. Sirius murmure avec sa voix, à nouveau sensuelle.

- Je te désire plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mon corps me brûle. J'espère pouvoir un jour partager ce sentiment avec toi, si tu es consentante. Va à présent. Retournes auprès d'Harry.

L'homme recule et dépose un tendre baiser sur le front de sa princesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sort du tunnel et remonte la pente vers le château. Elle appelle télépathiquement sa copie.

_« - Et ! T'émerge ! »_

_« - Non mais t'arrêtes de te foutre de ma paume ! J'ai cru que j'allais exploser! »_

_« - C'est le cas, j'ai senti moi aussi la violence du corps, de « ton » corps. Et sérieusement, j'avais mille fois plus envie d'avoir mon corps à cet instant. »_

_« - Ah oui ! Tu l'aurais laissé faire, et tu n'aurais même pas eu la lucidité de l'éloigner ! Ce que je tiens à préciser, il a fait lui ! Bref, qui a-t-il ? »_

_« - Ah moins que tu ne sois trop naze, je te rends la main, je préfère dormir un peu. »_

_« - Ah, ok. »_

Le chemin se fait dans le calme, et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, le clone pénètre dans le château.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, ces discussions de départ vous plaisent? Je me suis dis que ce genre de truc avant chaque chapitre peut être plaisant non? XD<strong>


	81. Ma louve qui peut gambader partie 5

**Limala : je viens d'apprendre un nouveau truc, les animaux ne voient pas le temps passer comme nous.**

**Jenifael : tu délires!**

**Limala : t'as qu'à lire!**

**Jenifael : beuh (tire la langue) Ah oui, Ignie : ok pour ton MP et ta RV^^ J'espère que ma pseudo louve te refroidit pas autant quemoi ;)**

* * *

><p>Du côté des deux louves<p>

Limala est derrière Keana, elle est essoufflée et son cœur est lourd. Elle ne ressent plus l'âme-sœur. Quelques temps auparavant, elle a eu de puissantes émotions corporelles. Comme quand elle est en chaleur. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir. Ses sentiments étaient si grands qu'elle a cru qu'elle allait fondre. Littéralement parlant. Il a fallu toute sa volonté pour éloigner d'elle ses pulsions d'origine inconnue. Keana se tourne vers l'autre louve. Toujours de taille normale.

_- Avez-vous repris vos émotions, Limala ?_

La louve grogne d'agacement. Mais elle finit par répondre.

_- Bah, évidemment._

_- « Evidemment », selon moi, vous avez eu du mal à lutter contre ce qui vous a attaqué._

_- Il n'y a rien qui m'a attaquée. Ce n'était que des émotions qui n'étaient pas les miennes ! Des émotions humaines !_

_- Votre hôte ? Pourtant elle n'est plus en vous ? Je me trompe ?_

_- Non, mais un lien est toujours présent. Comme un fil d'Ariane. Et lorsque les sentiments de mon hôte ou de son clone sont trop forts, je peux les ressentir._

_- Et qu'a donc fait votre hôte ?_

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ou plutôt si. Et comme j'ai tous le temps raison, cela m'énerve qu'elle n'ait pas fuie !_

_- Elle était en danger ?_

_- Oui, avec ses stupides hormones ! Bref, elle est dans le château. C'est déjà ça. Quand y serons-nous, Keana ?_

_- Tiens donc, il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous vouliez rester « dehors »._

_- Oui, et cela tient toujours. Mais avec cette espèce d'imbécile d'humaine, elle va encore faire une idiotie. Et comme elles sont deux, se sera un vrai cataclysme !_

_- Soyez indulgente avec votre hôte._

_- Keana, c'est Mon problème ! Et non, il faut la surveiller comme le lait sur le feu._

_- Soit, nous serons au château demain, quand le soleil se lèvera._

_- Dans quelques heures donc. Bon, allons-y._

Les deux louves galopent à bon entrain, ne laissant que quelques minutes de pause lorsque leurs pattes sont brûlantes.

Du côté de Jeni clone.

Le clone est à nouveau lui-même. Mais il espère que la louve ne tardera pas. L'âme fronce les sourcils et lui demande ce qu'il a. Le double atteint les escaliers et grimpe en direction de la chambre de l'originale. Il répond.

_« - Ben disons que ton petit ami m'a épuisée. J'ai le corps en bouillie, et je dois m'évertuer à le garder solide, sinon je vais redevenir une flaque. »_

_« - Je vois bien le truc. Tu es censé avoir plus de force magique que moi, alors je ne vois pas le problème. »_

Mais l'âme se rend vite compte du souci. Le clone a des morceaux de … peau qui tombent à terre et se transforment en gouttelette d'eau. C'est comme si le clone se désintègre lentement, morceau par morceau. « **Oh merde, je fais quoi moi !** » Le clone entend sa panique et soupire.

_« - Rien, à part tenter de croire en moi. Donc en toi, si tu le peux. »_

Le clone fait référence à la prophétie de l'an dernier, qui s'est réalisée par chance car la confiance s'est faite qu'à moitié. Juste pour les autres, mais pas pour la princesse elle-même. La femme immatérielle se rebiffe.

_ « - Ahah, très drôle. Non, mais vraiment. Je te signale que j'ai bien plus foi en moi qu'auparavant. »_

_« - Ah oui ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es allé à Lourdes ? »_

_« - Bien sûr. Je suis chrétienne, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette religion, ainsi que le protestantisme, sont les deux seuls religions qui sont ancrées dans l'histoire de France. Et Lourdes est le lieu sacré où la vierge est présente. Je suis rassurée de l'avoir vue, sa statut. Et cela me rend forte.»_

_« - Tu oublies les juifs et les musulmans ma vieille ! »_

_« - Je suis d'accord, ces religions sont présentes en France mais elles ne sont pas intégrées à son histoire, car le passé des chrétiens comme moi, et des protestants, sont bien plus loin dans le temps que les deux autres. »_

_« - Tu as encore tort, tu te souviens des colonies africaines ? »_

_« - Evidemment, si tu élargis en dehors de la France métropolitaine, tous change. Mais le truc que je ne supporte pas, c'est la charia et leur pseudo idéologie de merde ! »_

_« - Le voile intégrale ? »_

_« - Surtout « ça », je n'ai pas à me cacher, et si des mecs me font subir cette honte, moi je leur donne mon coup de pied là où je pense ! »_

Le clone n'est pas d'accord. Surtout depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, qui a entraînée des milliers de morts juifs, musulmans, tziganes. Même si toutes deux sont identiques, elles n'ont pas les mêmes valeurs. Jeni-âme est d'accord et se pose une question.

_« - Comment cela se fait ? Tu es mon double non ? Tu es censé être identique à moi en tous points non ? »_

_« - Effectivement, cela est bizarre. »_

_« - On y est. Peut-être que le prof fantôme pourra venir dans ma chambre. »_

_« - Je vais essayer. »_

Le double entre, les gouttes commençant à se tarir. L'âme le remarque et soupire de soulagement. Le clone prend place sur le lit, le dos contre le rebord. Il place un oreiller contre son dos et soupire de contentement.

_« - Et maintenant ? »_

_« - Appelle Merlin. »_

Le clone obéit, et après quelques minutes, le professeur fantôme apparait dans un vent glacé. Il lève un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme.

- Vous n'êtes pas Jenifael, mais son clone.

- Comment…

- Je le sais ? Mais voyant cela est flagrant. Votre corps est percé, il vous manque quelques morceaux de peau. Heureusement que la nuit est là, sinon les élèves sorciers auraient pu prendre peur. De plus, vos yeux sont dorés.

_« - Merde c'est vrai ! »_

_« - Oh ça va, je n'ai sans doute pas ta façon de penser, mais mon cerveau est aussi crétin que le tien ! »_

_« - Quoi ! »_

- Il me semble que votre créatrice est en vous non ?

- En effet.

- Pouvez-vous la laisser passer ?

_« - Jeni ? »_

_« - Oui, j'ai assez de force. »_

Le clone laisse l'âme originale prendre le dessus sur lui.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- En effet. Surtout vous remonter les bretelles ! Non mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Un voyage astral est dangereux ! Vous pourriez disparaitre espèce d'idiote !

- Holà calme ! Ok ! Limala m'a déjà fait sa leçon, tu piges !

- Miss Loquas, quand est-ce que vous allez être une jeune femme digne et polie !

- Quand les poules auront des dents, ou encore quand les cochons voleront cela vous va.

- Quel horrible terme !

- Bon, à part me faire ces remarques a deux balles, vous me voulez quoi ?

Le fantôme respire un bon coup. Puis déclare.

- Vous féliciter.

- Me…quoi ?

- Vous féliciter, est-ce si extraordinaire ?

- Bah oui.

La magicienne explique que c'est la première fois qu'elle entend de la bouche du fantôme un tel compliment. Et elle s'en méfie. Merlin répond, avec un soupçon d'humour.

- Cela est due au fait que vous devenez une reine.

- Euh…si vous le dites.

- Bref, pourquoi m'avoir sommé ?

- Ah oui, j'avais une question d'ordre éducative. Pourquoi mon clone a des idées opposées aux miennes ?

- Des idées ?

La jeune femme explique leur désaccord à propos des religions. Merlin l'écoute en laissant les sourcils froncés. Puis il répond.

- C'est normal, les clones sont en quelque sorte les opposés des créatrices.

- Les…opposés. D'accord je comprends mieux.

- Mais le problème, c'est que « votre » clone est le premier spécimen a démontré une telle opposition. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que vous êtes d'origine moldue.

- Hein ? Ah oui, je crois deviner. Comme les princesses d'autrefois n'avaient aucune émotion pour les humains, sorciers, ou autres créatures à deux jambes, leur clone n'avait que peu d'opposition avec elle. Du coup ces clones ne réagissaient pas comme le mien.

- Tout à fait. A mon tour de vous poser des questions. Ou une qui englobe tout. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cet état ?

La jeune femme explique tous, en commençant par son arrivée à Pré-au-Lard.

Du côté des deux louves.

Limala s'arrête brusquement. Keana la voit et se retourne. La louve blanche renifle le ciel, puis grogne. Keana se met en position de défense. Elle aussi a senti. Puis elle se détend. Elle reconnait l'odeur. Elle hurle, et au bout d'un moment, une réponse se fait entendre. Un loup gris sort de derrière un arbre. La louve s'approche de l'autre loup. Le mâle baisse la tête à la manière d'une salutation.

_- Keana._

_- Mon fils. Tu es enfin de retour._

_- Oui mère, pourquoi êtes-vous seul ? Et ou sont mon frère et père ?_

_- Ton père est mort l'an dernier. Mais l'hôte de la déesse Limala, derrière moi, nous a sauvés du monstre._

_- Non ! Pourquoi ! Père devait rester en vie ! Il le devait pour moi !_

_- Je sais, je sais Kito. Mais dis-toi une chose, il sait battu pour que ton petit frère vive. Et que toi, tu prennes ma place. En tant que chef. _

_- Mère ! Je n'ai que deux printemps de vie !_

_- Oui, mais ta vie de loup solitaire t'as endurcie. Je sais que tu pourras remplir ton rôle. Suis-nous, Limala et moi, vers le château des sorciers humains. Tu verras la princesse élue de la terre._

_- La porteuse ? Sérieux ?_

_- Oui, fils. Ensuite, tu prendras ta place._

Kito se dirige vers Limala. Il la trouve magnifique avec ce pelage de neige. Mais le pauvre loup est vite remis à sa place.

_- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, petit louveteau. Je suis une déesse, n'oublie pas. Mon âme est aussi vieille que le temps. Trouve-toi une louve mortelle. Cela vaut mieux. Après-en, partons._

La louve blanche passe devant tandis que mère et fils la suivent. Le pauvre Kito n'en revient pas, mais sa mère lui explique que cette louve a un caractère glacial à l'image de la princesse. Le jeune loup demande à sa mère laquelle entre l'humaine et la louve est la plus proche de la terre. La mère louve ne parvient pas à répondre. Mais Limala, dont les sens sont les plus aiguisés, répond. Surprenant Keana au plus profond d'elle.

_- C'est Jen._

Keana a une question qui lui vient du cœur, mais la louve ne la pose pas. De crainte pour la réponse. Limala pousse un profond soupir car les loups finissent par arriver près du château. Elle tourne la tête vers la mère de Kito.

_- Toi qui disait qu'il nous faudrait une bonne journée de marche, et ben en quelques heures on y est !_

_- Parce que je t'ai faite passer par un raccourci, et que nous n'avons pas arrêté de courir comme si nous avions encore ces choses noires aux fesses !_

_- Soit. Au moins y'en a une qui est contente, elle saura que nous n'avons mis qu'à peine trois heures au lieu de vingt quatre !_

_- Chez moi, une journée de marche correspond à dix heures. Nous autres, loups, nous comptons les journées en pas. Non en heures comme les humains. Ce que tu fais en ce moment._

Limala est en colère, elle ne supporte pas l'idée d'être comparée à ces choses qu'elle répugne. Et déclare, sarcastique.

_- Au moins Jen aura quelques notions de plus. Qu'une journée de marche pour les loups correspond à dix heures pour eux. _

La louve en a assez, et se lance vers le château des sorciers. Laissant Keana et Kito seuls derrière car ils refusent d'être vue par les sorciers. La louve blanche s'arrête devant le portail et hurle.

Du côté de Jeni-clone

Une fois terminée, le fantôme déclare à nouveau que sa protégée est totalement inconsciente. Que si sa louve magique obéit au souhait de la femme, c'est qu'elle ressent envers son hôte un soupçon d'amitié. La jeune femme est d'accord. Elle sent alors une énergie familière entrer en contact avec elle. Le clone déclare.

_« - Limala vient d'arriver. Je la sens aussi. »_

_« - Déjà ? »_

_« - Bah faut croire que le voyage des louves étaient plus court qu'il n'y paraît. »_

_« - Chez moi une journée c'est vingt-quatre heures ! »_

_« - Peut-être que c'est moins pour les loups. »_

_« - Tu t'y connais peut-être ? »_

Il ne répond pas. La princesse se lève et se rend vers le portail de l'école, laissant Merlin retourner dans sa dimension. Elle ne croise personne, pourtant elle voit le soleil se lever. Le corps de son clone recommence à perdre des gouttes. Signe que la résistance de son double est à bout. La princesse court à en perdre le souffle, et au moment où elle atteint le portail, elle entend le signe d'espoir. Le hurlement de Limala à quelques mètres plus loin d'elle.


	82. Nos sentiments divergeants partie 1

**Jeni : Et ben, si on m'avait ce que tu viens de me dire, j'aurais préférée ne pas être magicienne.**

**Limala : Tu n'es qu'une égoïste! C'est toi qui veux tous sur un plateau, le moindre effort, et ça y est, y'a plus personne!**

**Jeni : Je te déteste!**

**Limala : Pas autant que moi. **

**Jeni : C'est ça. Ignie et Néa, et vous autres qui suivaient mon aventure, et pas celle de cette garce de louve, vous comprendrez ce qui nous arrive avec ce qui suit. Laisse-nous vos opinions, peut-être que cela nous calmera, ou nous énervera.**

* * *

><p>Les deux créatures se font face. La louve et l'humaine clone. L'animal magique voit la peau de Jeni clone disparaître de plus en plus vite à mesure que le soleil se lève. Elle déclare, sarcastique.<p>

_- Et bien, finalement c'est une bonne nouvelle que je sois ici plus vite que prévue._

Le clone ne répond pas, mais il entend les pensées de l'âme originale qui n'aime pas ce genre de remarque. Limala, qui entend elle aussi les pensées de son hôte par le fil d'Ariane, montre des crocs.

_- Toi, tu n'as aucune remarque à me faire, humaine futile._

_« - Ah ouais, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es pleine de mépris envers moi ? Y'a pas si longtemps, Merlin m'a déclarée que tu as de l'affection pour moi. »_

_- De l'affection ? Et bien, je trouve que ton professeur fantôme est bien plus idiot que toi. Peut-être est-il humain lui aussi._

_« - Qu'as-tu envers ma race ! »_

_- Je te l'expliquerai, quand tu seras en sureté car, si je suis venue plutôt que prévue, et que je n'ai pas fui, c'est tout simplement que ma vie magique est liée à ton âme. Donc si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. _

Cette vérité transperce l'âme de part en part. « **Alors c'est ça, elle ne me considère comme une sorte d'outil qui la maintien en vie.** » La louve rétorque que le terme exact est « vecteur ». Jenifael soupire de tristesse, elle dit ensuite à l'adresse de son clone des remerciements de l'avoir gardée en vie. Puis elle ferme son essence et, plus facilement que la dernière fois, elle quitte l'enveloppe aquatique et pénètre dans son propre corps. Limala cède sa place à son tour. Au bout d'une minute, deux Jenifael se font face, l'une de chair et de sang, et l'autre faite d'eau. La seconde fait un signe de la tête, disparait en une sphère aquatique, et entre dans la poitrine de l'originale. Jenifael passe sa main le long de son bras. Elle est contente d'être de nouveau elle. Mais elle entend sa louve.

_« - Bah, au moins tu sauras ce que c'est, d'être enfermée. »_

_« - Oui, tu es venu toute seule ? Ou est Keana ? »_

_« - Pas loin, retournes-toi, moi je vais me reposer. »_

_« - C'est ça. Dors, tu le mérites. »_

La femme se tourne donc, et au bas, elle aperçoit la louve avec un autre loup. Doucement mais sûrement, elle va vers le duo. Kito n'est pas très à l'aise, mais comme sa mère ne bouge pas d'un cil et ne semble pas apeuré par l'humaine, il reste près d'elle. Dès que la princesse est à un mètre des deux animaux, elle s'assit et envoie ses pensées, surprenant Kito. Le loup entend dans sa tête une voix qui ressemble énormément au vent soufflant dans les feuilles. Mais il comprend très bien ces sensations. C'est une sorte de remerciement mental. Il entend ensuite sa mère répondre.

_« - C'est normal princesse. Mais puis-je me permettre une remarque ? »_

_« - Oui, que se passe-t-il mère louve ? »_

_« - Limala, elle ne semble pas très réceptive à votre âme. »_

_« - Non, c'est vrai. J'ai même découvert qu'elle est revenue à moi, simplement par peur de ma disparition car, si mon esprit disparaît, le sien aussi. »_

_« - Je sais. La nature connait bien ce lien. »_

_« - Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes quittés ? »_

_« - Parce que je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, la louve blanche se manifesterait. Votre vie est bien plus importante pour nous, animaux, que vous ne semblez le croire, Jeni. »_

Cette affirmation ne choque pas la princesse. Elle sait le lien qu'elle entretien avec la nature. Elle répond à Keana qu'elle préfèrerait l'avoir elle, comme hôte, que Limala. La louve rit, et la remercie. Elle se tourne vers le loup.

_« - Et toi, je ne te connais pas ? »_

Le loup ne sait pas comment faire pour parler à l'humaine. Il est rassuré par l'échange qu'il y a eu entre sa mère et l'humaine, mais il n'a pas compris comment parler ainsi. La jeune femme sourit, envoyant ses sentiments de compréhension au jeune loup. Trop impressionné et envahit par cette reconnaissance envahissant son cœur, le loup baisse la tête, en signe de soumission. La femme penche la tête, et déclare que c'est à elle et non à Kito de faire ce signe. Puis elle les remercie tous deux encore une fois, avant de les laisser repartir dans leur tribu.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sirius a assisté à ces scènes plus que magiques. Il pose sa main sur son cœur, tentant de calmer les émotions qui l'envahissent à chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux sur la princesse. Il soupire, et se rend dans sa cachette, espérant secrètement qu'elle va chercher Peter dans le dortoir des Griffondor.

Le lendemain, Jenifael se rend chez le directeur. Elle le trouve en train de discuter avec son lié. Jeni ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle ressent quand elle croise les yeux sombres du professeur. Limala, qui sait bien reposé, lui dit.

_« - Tu ne ressens rien, je te rassure. Par contre l'autre sorcier boulet, ressent plein de sentiment. Cela va de l'orgueil, à l'angoisse et finit par le soulagement. Tu es nul, mais alors lui, c'est un parfait humain abruti. »_

Jeni confirme les deux derniers mots, puis parle avec une voix plus chaleureuse.

- Ravi de vous revoir, Monsieur-pas-drôle.

- Le plaisir est partagé. Dumbledore, je vous laisse.

- Bien Severus.

Le professeur quitte le bureau, mais en regardant une dernière fois le dos de la femme. Le directeur sourit, et demande.

- Pourquoi avoir autant tardé ? Pour rentrer de Pré-au-lard, il ne faut pas une nuit

- Non, en fait je ne suis pas passée…par le chemin qu'il faut prendre.

- Vous avez pris le souterrain pour atterrir dans un magasin de sucrerie je me trompe ?

- Non, mais comment le connaissez-vous ?

- J'ai été jeune moi aussi.

- Oh je vois. Bref, je suis passée là-dessous. Mais après avoir fait mon spitch, ben le truc c'est que je ne suis pas rentrée par le souterrain et comme je ne connais pas la route, du coup je me suis paumée. Ensuite…

La femme raconte tous au directeur, du souhait exaucé à sa louve, de l'attaque des détraqueurs, de la création d'un clone aquatique, du voyage astral et enfin du retour à Poudlard. Elle met sous silence, en revanche, sa rencontre avec un Sirius….

- Pourquoi rougissez-vous ?

- Euh…pour rien. (_Ce qu'a ressenti son clone à ce moment-là, vient de la frapper de plein _fouet) Bref, voilà l'histoire.

- C'était très amusant à écouter. En tous cas, vous semblez en forme malgré ce … voyage quelque peu mouvementé.

- On va dire ça oui. En effet, j'ai enfin acquis la maîtrise de l'eau, en revanche pour le reste, j'ignore ce que je dois faire.

- Le temps répondra à votre place.

- Soit. Je vous laisse Albus.

- Intéressant, vous m'appelez par mon prénom Miss ?

- Ben oui, je suis adulte non ? Et je ne suis pas une étudiante sorcière, donc je me permets de vous appeler par votre prénom. C'est plus convivial.

- En effet. Bien, à bientôt alors, Jeni.

La jeune femme sourit de malice et se rend chez Merlin. Elle frappe à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même. La femme avance vers sa place habituelle, et attend. Durant quelques minutes. Un vent froid envahit la salle, et la jeune femme voit le fantôme apparaître. Il semble un peu plus calme que la dernière fois. Jeni se dit que comme elle a récupéré son corps, celui-ci est sans doute plus détendu. Limala confirme par pensées. Merlin se place devant son bureau, et entame son cours en demandant.

- Bien, vous avez récupéré votre corps, c'est une bonne chose. Est-ce que votre lien avec votre louve s'est renforcé ?

- Euh, qu'entendez-vous par là ?

_« - Banane, il te demande si je peux entendre ce que t'entends et voir ce que tu peux voir. »_

- Ah, oui elle est avec moi, tous le temps.

- Bien, et il semble qu'elle vous parle assez souvent.

- En effet. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien, plus le lien avec votre animal est fort, plus votre magie sera rapidement activée.

- Euh, je l'ignorais.

_« - Evidemment, vu que tu es une ignare. »_

_« - Tu vas te la boucler oui ! »_

- Votre animal vous communique, cela est très visible.

- Ah oui, mes yeux. Je ressemble aux lampes d'une boîte de nuit. C'est vrai.

- Pardon ?

- Euh, les boîtes, là où on fait la fête quoi.

- Pardon, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlait.

Jenifael prend une expression du style « Euh, là c'est grave », avant d'expliquer de quoi il s'agit. A la manière d'une adulte expliquant à un enfant.

- Ben, quand on est jeune, on fait pas mal de sortie la nuit. Et en général, ces sorties se font dans des salles éclairées par des lumières de différentes couleurs (rouge, vert, mauve, doré) et qui passent de l'une à l'autre. Il y a aussi de la musique qui rythme, pour faire bouger le corps. Enfin bref, c'est comme une fête. Vous n'avez jamais fait la fête ? Et ah oui, mon animal veut savoir si vous êtes humain.

- Tout d'abord, j'étais bien humain, mais je n'ai jamais fait de fête. J'étais professeur de ces demoiselles magiciennes. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

- Ben voyons, pas étonnant que vous soyez glacé. Ah oui, pourquoi êtes-vous magicien ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

_« - Depuis quand tu te poses cette question ? Parce que sérieusement, je trouve que ce genre de question aurait dû être posé plus tôt. Et d'ailleurs, tu es si bête que je me demande comment tu y as pensé. »_

_« - Tu as raison. Si mon Sirius ne m'avait pas mis cette remarque, je n'aurais jamais osé y penser. »_

_« - Tu lui as tous dit ! Non mais t'es complètement débile et atteinte ma parole ! C'est ta force se secret que tu gardes ! Et toi, tu balances tous ce que tu sais au premier sorcier venu, sous prétexte que tes hormones te travaillent ! Décidément, même Dinath n'était pas aussi crétine. »_

_« - Faudra que tu me dises qui elle est, pour que tu lui lèches le cul comme ça. »_

_« - Génial, les expressions humaines sont vraiment moches à entendre. »_

Merlin attend que les échanges entre la louve et son hôte se tarissent pour en placer une. Limala le remarque et arrête la dispute avant qu'une des deux ne pette un câble et fasse exploser la salle. Les yeux de la magicienne redeviennent amandes, donnant ainsi l'occasion au professeur de parler.


	83. Nos sentiment divergeants partie 2

**Jeni : Limala, des fois je me dis qu'Ignie a raison.**

**Limala : Pardon?**

**Jeni : J'aurais bien aimé que nous n'ayons pas été arrêté. J'avais très envie de t'en foutre une. Mais comme je ne peux te toucher, cela m'agace.**

**Limala : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi. Tiens, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas savoir qui est Merlin?**

**Jeni : Si. Allons-y alors, tu meurs d'envie de savoir.**

**Limala : Puf, n'importe quoi.**

* * *

><p>Jenifael est comme hypnotisée par son désir de savoir. Limala la trouve totalement idiote, et son sentiment ramène la femme sur terre. Elle lui rétorque qu'elle au moins, elle veut connaître la vie de son professeur, pas comme sa louve. Merlin entame enfin son histoire avec une voix relativement tendue.<p>

- Je suis née à la même époque que la reine Kira, soit plus de soixante ans….

- Hein ! Pas possible ! Kira n'est pas vieille pourtant, elle n'a pas de ride quand je la vois !

- Allez-vous me laisser parler Miss, ou bien continuerez-vous à m'interrompre ainsi ?

- Désolé.

- Très bien, alors pour répondre à votre remarque, la reine a délibérément caché ses traits, de manière à ce qu'elle soit toujours royale et impressionnable par les autres princesses.

_« - C'est dégueulasse ! »_

_« - Jeni, ta façon de penser m'est totalement égale, en revanche l'idée de paraître tout le temps jeune est en soit, une marque de sagesse. »_

_« - Ton envie aussi m'est égale Limala ! »_

- Si vous discutez aussi avec votre animal, vous ne comprendrez pas non plus mon histoire Miss.

- Mais…

- Stop, laissez-moi continuer et soyez attentive !

- …

Jeni prend une expression outrée, elle déteste être remise à sa place de cette façon. La louve est également agacée par le sentiment de son hôte, qu'elle trouve tous le temps immature. Elle se dit qu'à sa place, elle aurait fait preuve de plus d'intérêt et de respect vis-à-vis du défunt. Mais comme la louve sait qu'il s'agit d'un humain, elle ignore ses propres pensées.

- Reprenons, il y a soixante ans, je suis née dans une famille d'aristocrate anglaise. Ma mère était une moldue directrice d'une entreprise très haut placée de France, il s'agissait d'une banque, et mon père faisait parti des proches de la reine d'Angleterre. J'ai passé ma petite enfance dans un palace anglais, où je voyais rarement ma mère et mon père. Mes études se sont passées dans ce palace auprès d'un précepteur renommé. Tout était bien, d'après la presse britannique d'autrefois, on disait de moi que j'étais en phase pour devenir le futur ministre des finances du pays, ou alors le futur époux de la fille de la reine. Mais toutes ces déclarations n'étaient que des affabulations. En vérité, j'étais un élève cancre, qui refusait tous de ce monde. J'étais très seul, et pour rompre ma solitude, à l'âge de vingt ans, j'ai décidé de partir de ce monde emplie d'avidité. A cette époque, le monde était tendu, en guerre. Les allemands étaient à la solde d'un fou. Un certain Adolphe Hitler. Des rumeurs ont alors commencé à fuser de partout, dont une qui m'a donnée l'occasion de partir. Il s'agissait de femmes aux dons très étranges qui apparaissaient la nuit pour garder les récoltes étrangères intactes alors que des obus les avaient réduites en miettes juste avant. Je voulais savoir si cela était vrai. J'ai donc décidé d'aller sur ces lieux.

- Mais alors, vous avez quitté l'Angleterre n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Je suis partie en France. En Normandie pour être exacte. Comme j'étais issu d'une française, je pouvais parfaitement communiquer avec les normands. J'ai appris que ces rumeurs étaient fondées de la bouche d'un paysan du coin. Une nuit, cet homme m'a mené dans une forêt au bord de la mer de Manche. Il a fait une drôle de musique avec ces sifflements, et des dizaines de femmes vêtues de blancs sont sorties. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, et avaient des yeux bicolores. L'une d'elle s'est approchée. Elle s'est présentée comme étant la seconde d'une reine appelée Kira, et qu'elle était l'émissaire de France. Elle a déclaré qu'elle m'a vue en rêve, et qu'elle m'attendait.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Une certaine Hélène de Charente. J'ai donc été très surpris par cette déclaration, et j'ai demandé des précisions. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle souriait de soulagement. Ce qui m'a encore plus étonné. Elle m'a demandé de la suivre, ce que j'ai fait car je sentais que ces femmes en blancs pouvaient facilement me mettre à genou. Elle m'a conduit durant des semaines vers la Bretagne, et une nuit, elle m'a fait monter le Mont Saint-Michel. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, mais quand je suis arrivé en haut, j'ai compris que ma vie allait changer du tout au tout.

- Comment ça ?

- Hélène était ce que vous êtes. Elle n'était pas magicienne mais…

- …Porteuse de Lumière ? Ce n'est pas elle qui a été faite prisonnière par les nazis ?

- Mais oui ! Comment le savez-vous ?

- Limala, ma louve, me l'a dit.

- Comment ?

- Je vous le dirai quand vous aurez fini votre histoire.

- Marché conclu. Hélène était donc la femme protégée des dieux, et elle était entourée de magiciennes. Elle m'a tout expliqué à ce moment là. Kira est venue à sa rencontre quelques semaines avant ma rencontre avec la porteuse. Elle était venue en compagnie des princesses rescapées de la guerre. Hélène m'a dit que Kira savait pour ses ailes, et la reine défunte a déclaré à la porteuse qu'elle mourait de ses ailes dans quelques semaines après être faite prisonnière des nazis.

- Je l'ai vue, mais si Kira l'a dit, pourquoi ne sait-elle pas…enfin…

- Suicidée avant ? Et bien parce que la reine a déclaré que cette humaine se devait de transmettre à une personne du sexe opposé aux princesses, la capacité de transmettre les dons de la nature. Elle a déclaré que je viendrais, et qu'à partir de ce moment, le temps se déclencherait. Le temps de la liberté des moldus. Mais de la mort des princesses.

- Kira savait que cette race allait mourir !

- Oui. Elle le savait car elle avait vu. Mais elle s'est jurée de tous faire pour sortir au moins la race humaine de la déchéance nazis. Car les princesses allaient mourir à cause de leur froideur. Alors Hélène m'a demandé si j'acceptais d'éduquer la dernière princesse, au moment où je le devrais. J'ai accepté.

- Attendais, la dernière princesse, c'est moi non ?

- Oui, Hélène m'a enfin déclaré qu'en faisant cette déclaration, son sort et le mien étaient scellés, et que je venais, par cette réponse et les magiciennes autour de moi, d'acquérir les forces magiques pour enseigner.

Jeni écarquille les yeux, elle vient de comprendre ce que cela signifie. Elle murmure.

- Quand Hélène a laissé ses ailes sortir, et quand elle a disparu en amenant avec elle la mort des soldats allemands, elle a également amené…la vôtre.

- Vous venez de comprendre… l'étendue de mon choix.

- Mais…mai vous n'aviez que vingt ans !

- En effet, mais j'ignorais qu'Hélène allait décéder si vite, je savais que j'allais mourir au même moment qu'elle, mais pas la date. Je pensais que la future princesse était de ma génération. Mais je me suis trompé. Nous nous sommes trompés, la porteuse et moi.

La jeune femme est écœurée. Non pas par le professeur, mais par Kira. La reine savait tous, des destins brisés qu'elle allait faire subir aux autres. Juste pour réaliser de stupides prophéties. Ce que Jeni tente de faire elle-même chaque année depuis plus de deux ans.

- J'en ai marre de subir des choses ! Et vous, pourquoi avoir fait le mouton ! Cela ne sert à rien de suivre bêtement les instructions de quelques personnes ! On a un cerveau, c'est pour sent servir bordel !

- Voilà ce en quoi je craignais. Que ce soit une humaine qui soit une princesse.

- Hein ?

- Vous ressemblez à l'adolescent que j'étais. Je détestais mes parents, et leur manie de vouloir obéir aux ordres des plus hauts juste pour de l'argent. Moi, je fais la même chose simplement pour acquérir le repos de mon âme car, quand vous serez reine, je pourrai me reposer. Donc j'obéis, je fais le « mouton » simplement pour ce vœu.

- Mais…vous pouviez ne pas accepter.

- En effet, mais j'ai agi avec trop de…d'impulsion. Je croyais que je serai plus fort. Mais j'ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais sortir de ce destin. J'ai fait un choix, en changeant d'allégeance. Alors un conseil jeune princesse, ne repoussez pas tous le temps les ordres.

Limala envoie, pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil, une vague apaisante dans le corps bouillonnant de son hôte. Elle la sent tellement en colère qu'elle-même ne sait pas si ses propres émotions ne font pas échos avec ceux de son hôte. Jeni l'entend, et se calme malgré tout. Elle ne veut pas redevenir folle, comme il y a deux ans quand elle a perdu le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle respire et se lève, mais Merlin lui demande.

- Il me semble…que nous avions un accord.

- Ah oui. Et bien en quelques phrases, Limala n'est pas issue de la magie des magiciennes, ou plutôt pas totalement. Sa force réelle réside dans les ailes des porteuses de lumière, et elle a partagé son âme avec toutes celles qui étaient avant moi. Donc Hélène. Et elle m'a montrée ce qu'il est advenu d'elle quand leurs âmes ont été dissociées.

- Vous…vous voulez dire que cette louve a vécu la mort des anciens porteurs d'espoir ? De tous les anciens ?

- Oui…à commencer par Dinath. Puis-je partir ?

Le fantôme acquiesce, visiblement choqué. Une fois sortie, la jeune femme peut laisser sortir ces émotions, elle court vers le parc du château et hurle toute sa rancœur. Elle ne pouvait plus du tout la laisser en elle. C'était trop. Une fois calmée, elle se met à rire comme une folle. Les élèves qui étaient de passage, la regardent avec frayeur jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Ils finissent par se disperser sauf les jumeaux Weasley. Les deux roux vont à sa rencontre. Fred lui prend les épaules et la serre ensuite contre lui. C'est celui qui ressent le plus d'affection envers la princesse, Georges étant plus mesuré et la considérant comme une grande sœur. Une fois calmée, Jeni rend son étreinte à Fred et l'éloigne d'elle. Elle lui dit.

- Je crois que…qu'il fallait que mon cri de colère sorte.

- Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? Et puis, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vue, alors je m'inquiète.

- Longtemps ?

- Oh, plutôt quelques heures c'est vrai. Mais pour moi c'est une éternité.

- Pour nous plutôt.

Le jumeau fait un clin d'œil à celui qui a le béguin pour la princesse. Fred le lui rend et confirme de la tête. La princesse fronce les sourcils mais sourit tout de même. Elle prend les mains des jumeaux et les remercies de ne pas avoir fui en la voyant hurler. Tous deux la regardent avec un air de « Ne dis pas de conneries », et l'amènent sur un banc. Tous deux prennent place de chaque côté de la princesse et la regardent avec un air un peu trop sérieux. La jeune femme soupire.

- Vous ne partirez pas, pas vrai ?

- Non, tant que….

- Tu ne nous diras pas….

- Ce qui te tracasse….

- On te collera….

- Tous les jours.

Jeni fait un mouvement de lèvres, presque proche d'un sourire, et déclare.

- Très bien, alors le truc c'est que je suis contrôlée par des gens que je croyais être des alliés.

- Comment ça ?

- Explique !

- Et ben, je suis une moldue, vous le savez ou vous ne le savez ?

- On le…

- Sait bien.

- Donc mes pouvoirs m'ont été transmis par…quelqu'un, une sorcière. D'ailleurs elle aussi, elle s'est faite embobinée, résultat elle aussi est morte.

- On ne…

- Comprend pas.

- Les gens qui ont, de près au de loin, participé à la naissance de mes dons et qui doivent m'aider, meurent les uns après les autres. Ils n'ont jamais demandé que j'aie ces dons, ils ont juste décidé de changer leur destin en s'alliant à un autre chef pire que le précédent.

- Et bien, ils ne sont pas …

- Contrôlés eux.

- Ben si, d'une certaine façon. La reine, c'est à cause d'elle que tous a commencé.

- La dernière ?

- Oui. Elle a fait plein de vision concernant la naissance de cette magie, et de ma formation. Et les personnes y participant sont toutes décédées de façon tragique. Chouette récompense pour avoir obéit.

- En effet.

- Tu dois être mal à l'aise.

- Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je refuse de finir comme eux. Je refuse d'obéir.

A cette phrase, les jumeaux se lèvent d'un bond et applaudissent de la même façon que si la princesse était une roqstar. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents quand tout à coup, elle se souvient de quelque chose qui lie les jumeaux à cette chose en question. Ou plutôt cet animal. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Dites-moi, le rat que possède Ron…il a quel âge ?


	84. Nos sentiments divergeants partie 3

**Jeni : Bon sang, rien que de penser à ce chapitre, j'ai des envies qui me montent...**

**Limala : Pas besoin de faire la pute.**

**Jeni : De quoi! Je te signales que je suis humaine et pas toi. J'ai des envies...de lui, mais pas au point de faire comme quand Lockart a failli le faire.**

**Limala : Ce que les humains peuvent être fleur-bleu. Moi au moins je n'ai pas ce genre de problème stupide.**

**Jeni : Evidemment, t'es même pas une louve réelle. T'es juste de la magie...et de la lumière.**

**Limala : Normal. Bref, laissons les lecteurs...savourer ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Les jumeaux se s'attendent pas à cette question et dévisagent la femme. Fred, toujours autant prompt à faire plaisir à celle qu'il adore, répond en regardant son jumeau.<p>

- Il me semble qu'il a plus d'une bonne vingtaine d'année. N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, Bill et Charlie l'ont eu, suivi de Percy. Oui, bien vingt ans. Pourquoi ?

La louve blanche sent que son hôte réfléchit à toute vitesse. La prenant au dépourvue.

_« - Que se passe-t-il ? Je sens en toi des sentiments un peu trop forts pour un simple animal. »_

_« - Cet animal…et bien…je te le dirai après. Et en échange, tu me diras tous de la fabuleuse Dinath. »_

La louve grogne, mais accepte, elle aussi curieuse de ce que cache son hôte avec autant de violence. La princesse déclare au jumeau.

- Vous ne trouvez pas, que pour un simple rat, cet âge est excessivement long ?

Les jumeaux froncent les sourcils et répondent l'un après l'autre.

- Tu sais Croutard…

- N'a pas vraiment…

- Forcé dans sa vie.

Cette réponse ne satisfait pas Jenifael, mais elle les remercies de lui avoir répondu. Jeni les accompagnes jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Georges entre le premier et Fred en profite pour poser ses lèvres délicatement sur la joue droite satinée de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ressent les sentiments de l'adolescent, et s'en veut de ne pas les partager car c'est clair, le seul qu'elle aime passionnément est Sirius le soi-disant criminel. Fred s'éloigne un peu, avec un air jovial cachant tout de même une pointe de tristesse. Jeni capte ses pensées, sachant que celles-ci doivent être puissantes car en général elle ne les entends pas. « **Je sens que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, peut-être à cause du lien que tu partages avec un pseudo-mangemort soi disant reconverti. Je te protègerai de lui s'il te fait du mal, et des autres qui te considèrent indignes !** » L'adolescent entre à son tour dans sa salle, laissant une princesse totalement prise au dépourvue. Seule la voix veloutée et glacée de Severus la ramène sur terre.

- Quelle belle vision. Que fait la dame blanche fixée ainsi devant une porte fermée ? Est-elle si intéressante pour que vous restiez figée ainsi ?

Jeni fait face à l'homme noir. Elle a encore les pensées de Fred dans sa tête. Elle se demande comment il peut savoir pour leur lien commun. Elle fait tout pour le cacher depuis qu'elle le sait. Le professeur fronce ses sourcils, s'avance. Jeni est tellement dans sa tête, qu'elle ne le voit pas. Severus tend sa main vers le visage de la princesse. Il la pose sur la joue de la femme. A ce contact, de l'électricité se répand dans tous le corps de la princesse. Elle revient à elle, elle sent la main chaude de l'homme. Son cœur bat la chamade. Jamais elle n'a ressenti une telle violence auparavant. Même lorsqu'elle était dans les bras du professeur l'an dernier. Severus, voyant qu'elle ne dit rien, laisse sa main glisser lentement vers le cou, puis un seul doigt passe le long de l'épaule de Jenifael, suivant les courbes le long du cou. Un frisson s'empare littéralement de la princesse. Ce frisson active le refus de Jeni, qui repousse la main de Rogue. Celui-ci n'est pas frustré, juste froid, indifférent. Limala envoie un message télépathique à la princesse. Rogue voit le changement de couleur des iris, passant d'amande à or.

_« - Il n'est pas indifférent. Il ressent tellement de chose envers toi que son âme en est fragilisée. »_

_« - Une âme…fragilisée ? Mais, c'est dangereux ! »_

_« - Oui, pour toi. Alors fou le camp je ne sais pas ou, mais éloigne-toi ! »_

La princesse, n'aimant pas le ton employé par sa louve, le prend mal et désobéit. Agaçant encore plus la créature faite de magie. Severus demande, subjugué.

- Depuis quand vos yeux changent ainsi de nuance ?

Jenifael prend cette question comme une insulte, habituée aux sarcasmes du maître des potions. Elle répond du tac au tac.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce si gênant ? Je peux…

Severus coupe la parole de la princesse en posant sa main sur sa bouche. La femme ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'ils fussent si proches. Tellement proches qu'un souvenir oublié lui revient en mémoire. Un souvenir du corps. Le maître des potions suit, avec la légilimancie, les mêmes images. Elle se voit dans un parc, allongée. Elle est avec Rogue, elle se voit se lever, les yeux emplis d'étoile devant un sort du professeur. Elle se voit tomber en arrière, accrochée à la cape du sorcier. Une fois la chute passée, elle se voit avec Rogue, au dessus d'elle, leurs lèvres se touchant, mais ne se finissant pas. Quand les deux reviennent à eux, ils se dévisagent. Les yeux de Severus sont anormalement doux. Jeni en a le souffle coupé, même après que la main du professeur ne soit plus sur sa bouche. C'est plus fort qu'elle, son esprit ne répond pas. Comme dans cette vision. Elle sent la main de Sev sur son visage, son souffle se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux. Dieu qu'elle a envie de ce baiser, comme dans le lac. La résonance est là, plus forte que jamais. Elle ressent son cœur et celui de Sev battre harmonieusement, ne faire qu'un. Elle sent sa lèvre inférieure se faire enlacer par les lèvres de Severus. « **Elles sont si chaude….** » Les mains de la princesse se posent sur le visage de Rogue. C'est un baiser, un véritable baiser, des flammes électriques circulent dans tous son corps de femme. Elle en veut plus, et lui aussi. Un soupir s'échappe de la princesse, permettant à Severus d'insinuer sa langue à l'intérieur, caressant sensuellement celle de la porteuse. Ses mains d'homme parcourent le creux des reins de sa liée, l'approchant encore plus de lui. Un murmure s'échappe à nouveau des lèvres de la femme, elle dit son nom avec tant de langueur que le sorcier n'en peut plus, il l'attire encore plus, la serrant contre lui. Mais une voix s'élève, coupant la magie de ce contact physique. La princesse, revenant à elle, s'éloigne très vite de l'humain. S'en voulant d'être si émotive. Severus, lui, se sent complètement ahuri, faible d'avoir si vite perdu ses défenses devant cette femme. Lui qui refuse ce lien magique de tout son être. La femme prend un air supérieur, et déclare.

- C'est de votre faute, vous êtes toujours là à faire l'homme fort, mais vous n'êtes rien. Car vous ne voulez pas ce lien. Alors adieu.

Elle se rend aux étages du dessus très vite, laissant un Severus sur les nerfs. Il les fait passer sur ses élèves durant la journée, mais n'arrivant pas à calmer le sentiment qu'il se désespère de rendre faible et inexistant. Quand à la princesse, elle se trouve au niveau du dortoir des Griffondor, près du portrait d'un chevalier. Elle parle à sa louve.

_« - C'est toi qui a parlé tout à l'heure non ? »_

La colère de la louve, ayant assistée à ce spectacle plus que gênant, explose, donnant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles une migraine à son hôte.

_« - Evidemment ! Non mais faudrait peut-être que tu te mettes d'accord ! C'est lui que tu aimes ! Pas le criminel ! Ce lien ignoble te rend complètement soumise à l'autre ! Alors fais un choix bordel ! Le lien ou le criminel ? »_

La princesse ne sait que répondre car, lors de ce baiser échangé, elle a bel et bien ressenti un désir amoureux pour Sev. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois cet acte charnel passé, elle a à nouveau eu ses émotions de mépris pour ce professeur. Elle en conclue donc que sa louve a raison, que le lien l'affaiblit plus qu'elle ne la renforce. Cette vérité, étrangement, la fait souffrir. Elle se souvient des paroles de Kira. « **Elle m'a dit que les liens sont comme des émotions, celle qu'elle avait partagé avec Voldemord était la haine. Alors si je raisonne avec le baiser et la résonance de tout à l'heure, le partage magique entre lui et moi est l'amour. Géant. Très géant.** » Limala sait que ces deux derniers termes sont surtout de l'ironie. Elle sait que l'attirance physique qu'elle a pour Sirius est plus importante que ce lien avec Severus. Elle espère que son hôte ne changera pas d'opinion. Le soir venu, elle aperçoit le trio arriver. Elle se relève sous le soulagement du portrait.

- Et bien gente dame, il était tant.

- Hein ?

- Je vous ai veillé car le danger est partout, surtout avec le prisonnier évadé.

- Il n'est pas dangereux ! Tout le monde se trompe sur son compte !

- Vraiment ? Mais dites-moi, n'êtes-vous pas un tantinet amoureuse ?

- C'est pas ton problème !

Le chevalier sort son épée, mais la femme l'ignore ostensiblement. Le trio est à son niveau, et la salue.

- Bonjour ! Dis-moi Ron, est-ce que ton rat est sur toi ?

Le rouquin se tend d'un coup et regarde méchamment Hermione. Il répond à la princesse, avec une voix pleine d'amertume.

- Demande lui à elle. Son chat a tué Croutard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi il y avait du sang là où est sa couche !

- Ben je…

- Arrêtez.

Jenifael vient de parler, et se gratte la tête. Puis elle redemande à Ron.

- Bon, dans ce cas, est-ce que ton rat avait une blessure ancienne, une sorte de doigt coupé ou un truc du genre ?

- Oui.

Le cœur de la princesse s'emballe, elle sent que la vérité est toute proche. Ron continu.

- Oui, il lui manque un doigt mais cela fait très longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus, peut-être même qu'il était comme ça quand mes frères l'ont eu.

- Alors c'est vrai.

- Quoi ?

- Mmm je te dirai quand j'en serai réellement sûre. Tu confirmes juste des dires.

- De qui ?

- De quelqu'un que j'aime.

- C'est qui ?

- Oh ça va Ron ! Jenifael ne va tout de même pas te raconter sa vie sentimentale !

La princesse regarde Hermione avec reconnaissance. « **Heureusement que t'es intervenu. Comme ça j'ai une bonne excuse pour me taire.** » La femme remercie le trio, et les quittes pour ce rendre dans son dortoir. La louve ne s'est pas exprimée durant ce laps de temps, ayant compris une partie du secret que cache son hôte. Mais la princesse, elle, veut tout savoir sur Limala, et celle-ci, bien que pas très motivée, accepte. Une fois dans le dortoir, la jeune femme cloue la porte, sur les directives de son animal.

_« - Cela va durer longtemps. Le temps passé dans ma mémoire passe moins vite que dans le monde réel. Il est possible qu'un mois passe quand j'aurais fini. »_

_« - Ah quand même. Et bien autant que tu commences maintenant. »_

La princesse se rend sur son lit et s'y allonge, espérant de tout cœur que les sorciers ne la réveilleront pas avant la fin de l'histoire de sa créature magique. Elle ferme les yeux, et son âme se libère.


	85. Une vie de louveétrange Partie 1

**Jeni : Bon, j'espère que je ne vais pas m'emmerder.**

**Auteur : QUOI! Depuis quand je t'ennuis!**

**Limala : En fait...nous ne savons pas. Mais avec ma vie qui va défiler, je ne pense pas m'ennuyer.**

**Jeni : Moi j'en sais rien. Voir une louve dans sa meute...cela risque d'être chiant.**

**Limala : Je t'interdis de critiquer ce que tu ne sais pas! Attends de lire ce chapitre et après on verra.**

**Auteur : D'accord avec la louve. **

**Jeni : Deux contre une...bon ok. **

* * *

><p>Dans la conscience de Jenifael<p>

Jeni est à nouveau dans son inconscience. Elle voit sa louve, toujours la même. Blanche, et sereine. Voir même intentiné heureuse. La princesse fronce ses sourcils et communique via ses pensées.

_- Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai la sensation que tu es ravi de me dire ta vie d'avant._

_- C'est vrai. En fait, c'est une sorte de…disons que c'est la première fois que je parle de cette ancienne vie idyllique. Avant de devenir une hôte d'êtres humains._

La femme se rebiffe. Elle déteste entendre du sarcasme lié à du mépris quand sa créature magique parle ainsi de ceux de son espèce. Elle respire lentement, évacuant le stress montant en elle. Puis elle se promet, une fois l'histoire de Limala terminée et si elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle hait tant les humains, qu'elle lui en demandera la raison. Elle laisse Limala s'approcher d'elle, posant son museau sur le front de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferme les yeux et voit.

A Poudlard

Une journée passe, et le trio ne voit plus leur princesse. Ils se rendent à sa chambre et sont étonnés de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Hermione est inquiète et déclare qu'elle va chercher McGonagall. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron discutent de tous et de rien, bien moins angoissés que leur condisciple. Ronald en fait la remarque.

- Il faudrait qu'elle déstresse de temps à autre. Elle va se rendre malade et nous avec.

- C'est vrai. Mais c'est une fille, alors il est sans doute normal qu'elle panique vrai ?

- Ouais, c'est vrai que nous les garçons, nous sommes bien plus forts.

- Euh pas si sûre. Tu te souviens de l'hypogriffe, là je t'ai trouvé bien trouillard et Hermione plus forte.

- …C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas. Et elle était plus…enfin voilà, tu comprends.

L'élu lève un sourcil, non convaincu. Après cet échange, le professeur de métamorphose arrive, flanqué de leur amie. La vieille dame tente à son tour d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès. Elle ordonne aux enfants de reculer et lance un sort puissant. Le résultat est une porte qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. Minerva entre et voit la princesse allongée. Elle range sa baguette et pose sa main sur la poitrine de Jeni. Elle a les yeux qui s'obscurcissent avant de se tourner vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Surtout, ne la touchez pas. Elle est dans un état de transe qui peut durer quelques heures à des mois.

- Mais, professeur elle risque de dépérir si elle ne se nourrit pas.

- Excellente remarque miss Granger. Cependant je peux vous affirmer que ce ne sera pas le cas. Notre jeune amie est en discussion avec sa créature liée à elle. Cela se voit car sa peau est plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire et plus brillante. La magie a lieu en ce moment même, et cette magie permet à la princesse de se nourrir de ce qu'il l'entoure. Soit des particules.

- Ouah, c'est fascinant !

- En effet. A présent, partez. Je vais me rendre dans le bureau du directeur pour l'en tenir informé.

Dans la conscience de Jenifael

La princesse voit. Elle est dans une forêt magnifique. Comme chez elle. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus. Comme une magie ou un truc du genre, qui embellit la forêt. Elle sent Limala tout près d'elle. Mais ne parle pas car elle aperçoit le double de sa créature. Celui-ci aussi est différent. C'est comme si Jeni voit en quelque sorte une Limala « normale ». Une louve avec un pelage immaculé, mais non brillant. Une louve avec un regard doré tout à fait réel. Une louve ayant une démarche assurée, noble, mais sans magie. La créature magique suit les pensées de son hôte en affirmant silencieusement ces propos. Puis elle dit.

_- Oui, c'est mon corps d'antan. J'étais une vraie louve autrefois, avec les mêmes instincts que Keana. Je suis née d'une mère grise et d'un père blanc._

_- Un loup blanc ?_

_- De Sibérie. Oui. Il a été amené à Londres pour finir en tant que…qu'animal domestiqué. Mais ma mère, très colérique et détestant l'esclavage, a décidé de le libérer. Ce ne fut pas une chose aisée car les humains veillaient. Cependant la meute de ma mère a fini par réussir en massacrant ces créatures à deux jambes. Mais mon père n'a pas accepté sa liberté. Il était tellement…soumis par les humains qu'il a fallu près d'un an pour le rendre à nouveau loup. C'est à ce moment là que je suis née. J'ai grandi dans cette meute composée de vingt loups dont deux mâles avec mon géniteur. Ma mère veillait à ce que je fusse forte et indomptable. Elle haïssait autant les deux pattes que moi voire plus. Ma vie fut emplie de bonheur dans ce groupe. Cependant la guerre eut lieu entre les inquisitrices et les inquisiteurs. Notre espèce les connaissait depuis des millénaires, et nous les respections._

_- Même les hommes ?_

_- Oui. Mais la guerre nous a fait changer d'avis. Regarde, tu vas comprendre pourquoi._

La princesse voit la louve avancer vers une souche, et s'y assoir devant. Quelques minutes passent et une créature sort de derrière un arbre.

« **Amayelle** » Jeni la reconnait. L'elfe sourit à la louve et incline la tête en avant. La louve fait de même. « **C'est bizarre de voir Limala comme ça…** » La princesse regarde sa créature près d'elle qui ne bronche pas à ce spectacle de soumission. La jeune femme se reconcentre sur la scène.

L'elfe prend place sur la souche. Elle a les yeux tristes, puis elle dit dans un langage inconnu des hommes.

- No mes kanes Imala ?

Jenifael sursaute, elle a entendu ses mots, mais les a tout à fait compris. La créature arrête son souvenir, comme un film en pause et regarde son hôte, incrédule.

_- Qui a-t-il ?_

_- J'ai compris une langue que je ne connais pas !_

_- Evidemment, vu que…tu es proche de la nature et de la planète._

_- Hein ? Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne comprends le langage des animaux, seulement leurs émotions._

_- En effet, mais si tu avais rencontré un elfe, tu l'aurais compris. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Alors, qu'à dit mon inquisitrice ?_

_- Elle t'a demandé « Comment tu vas Imala ? »_

_- Tout à fait. A présent que tu sais que tu es capable de comprendre l'elfe, si nous continuions ?_

_- Attends, pourquoi dans ce souvenir ton nom est Imala au lieu de Limala ?_

_- Tu le verras. _

Jenifael marmonne mais acquiesce. La louve magique relance sa magie et continu à faire défiler son histoire.

La louve redresse les oreilles à cette question, et jappe gentiment. L'elfe sourit malgré ses yeux tristes. Imala demande par télépathie la raison de la tristesse de l'elfe. Celle-ci pousse un profond soupir avant de dire, toujours en elfe.

- Kanea teni lo gena inte inquen.

Imala grogne en réponse à cette affirmation. Elle ne croit pas que les mâles de la vérité soient mauvais. Mais l'elfe rétorque avec conviction.

- Inquen ené alo humen elo humene lo diser. Nos inquene no acete ço.

Imala se relève et secoue la tête. Elle sait que l'elfe est obligée de dire la vérité quand elle parle sa langue. Elle baisse alors la tête. Elle n'en revient pas que les inquisiteurs se mettent à utiliser l'espèce humaine pour assouvir leur désir. Elle se dit que finalement les deux pattes sont tous avares. Amayelle se lève et dit à voix haute.

- No ! Imala inquene elo humen elo humene tenos sagane.

Celle-ci respire lentement et dit, cette en fois humain mais avec un peu de difficulté.

- Cette…espèce…est aussi noble que la notre. Les inquisiteurs sont devenus…obscur. Nous, les inquisitrices, nous devons les arrêter.

Imala est complètement prise au dépourvue. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'elfe parle une langue aussi impure que celle-ci. La louve reprend contenance et grogne tous le mépris qu'elle possède. Ama ne comprend pas cette soudaine colère qu'elle trouve exagérée. Elle le fait remarquer, toujours en humain.

- Pourquoi cette…haine ?

Les pensées de la louve s'accélèrent et les transmet à l'elfe qui les redit, en humain, avec une voix de plus en plus basse.

- Tu as perdu ton père la nuit dernière à cause d'humains. Tu les as vus lui donner un coup de bâton derrière ses oreilles, mais il vivait encore. Tu les as vus lui ouvrir le ventre, lui arracher ses organes sous ses cris d'agonies, tu as entendu ton père souffrir comme jamais, voyant cette scène devant tes yeux…

L'elfe a les yeux emplis de larmes, elle les laisses tomber, ne tenant pas à retenir cette horrible sensation. Une douleur au cœur avec un soupçon de trahison. Pourtant l'elfe ne peut accepter l'idée que les humains et les humaines soient si égoïstes, et emplis de noirceur comme les inquisiteurs….comme les inquisiteurs. Elle relève la tête et dit en elfe, calmant d'un coup les pulsions de la louve.

- Inquen élo humen, élé inquen keno tuéné te paé. Veo Humen.

Imala se dit que peut-être, peut-être qu'Ama a raison. Et que les véritables assassins étaient en réalité les inquisiteurs et qui ont agi au travers d'humains possédés. La jeune louve soupire et laisse passer un sentiment de tristesse qui touche profondément l'elfe. Elle s'agenouille et entoure de ses bras l'encolure d'Imala. Celle-ci ferme les yeux et s'abandonne à la vague d'apaisement qu'offre l'elfe. Cette magie permettant de soulager tous les maux. Au bout d'un moment, toutes deux s'éloignent et Ama déclare qu'elle doit se rendre auprès du cercle des inquisitrices. Imala lui dit qu'elle vient. L'elfe sourit et répond en elfe.

- Inquene seo ti Imala.

Ce qui signifie que les femmes inquisitrices connaissent la louve blanche et qu'elles n'ont pas de problème pour accepter la louve dans leur clan. Imala hurle de contentement et par la même envoie à sa meute un message signifiant qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant quelques temps.

Limala pousse un profond soupir et Jeni la regarde avec interrogation. La créature magique y répond.

_- Je suis triste, oui. Car cette période de ma vie a été riche en émotions. J'étais vivante, j'avais la chance d'être solitaire et d'agir selon mes propres vœux. Maîtresse Amayelle était la seule à comprendre cela. La seule avec ses jumeaux. Mais la vie n'était rose comme tu as pu le voir dans ce souvenir. Mais j'étais heureuse avec elle. Et puis je n'étais pas la seule à être liée à une inquisitrice. Beaucoup d'animaux se liaient à elles. Mais c'était aussi le cas des inquisiteurs. Et eux jouaient avec cela. Tu le comprendras quand je te montrerai la suite. Pour le moment, continuons à suivre ce déroulement tu veux ?_

La jeune femme accepte de la tête, toujours étonnée par les émotions compatissantes et gentilles de Limala.

A Poudlard

Cela fait plus de deux semaines que la princesse dort sans être éveillée. Le directeur de l'école la fait transporter dans son bureau pour la garder en sureté. Les Griffondors viennent nombreux depuis que l'information a étrangement fuitée. Mais le plus invraisemblable, fut la visite d'un serpentard. Un élève très, très attaché à sa princesse qui a eu très peur qu'elle soit morte. Mais fort heureusement, quand il est venu en cachette dans le bureau de Dumbledore, après avoir pris connaissance du mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle, il fut rassuré de voir la belle jeune femme simplement endormie. Il avait pris une chaise, et l'avait regardé dormir pendant près de deux heures, en laissant ses doigts caresser les cheveux bouclés châtains cuivrés de la jeune femme. Puis il est reparti et n'a rien dit de son escapade nocturne.


	86. Une vie de louve étrange partie 2

**Limala : Alors, tu ne t'ennuis pas?**

**Jeni : Non.**

**Limala fière : Tu vois, c'est plus interessant de regarder une louve qu'un humains.**

**Jeni : T'es lourde. Vas-y raconte la suite. On en meut d'envie.**

**Limala montre les crocs : Ne cherche pas humaine!**

* * *

><p>Dans la conscience de Jenifael<p>

La princesse observe le duo louve-elfe marcher sans dire de mot. Elle suppose qu'elles se rendent dans le lieu où se trouvent d'autres inquisitrices. En attendant, elle détaille la nature de ce souvenir. Des arbres, encore et encore, tous immenses avec une circonférence de plusieurs mètres. Elle se demande à quel endroit se trouve cette nature si belle. Elle entend le flux magique de sa louve. Comme un souffle de mot.

_- Pas très loin de chez toi. _

_- Comment ça ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'Amayelle était anglaise non ?_

_- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit qu'elle vivait en Angleterre. _

_- Ouais, t'as bien compris ce que je veux dire._

_- En effet. L'elfe a vécu un siècle chez les anglais, comme tu les appelles, et quand la guerre a éclaté, elle est partie par le passage de la voix de la forêt, et est venue à quelques lieux de chez toi._

L'excitation envahie l'âme de la princesse. Elle parle cependant avec calme.

_- Mais, ce lieu se trouve ou exactement ? Avec ma mémoire tu peux le distinguer non ?_

_- Oui. C'est la forêt de Leucamp, vers l'étang de Maurs._

_- J'en étais sûre. Mais c'est étrange car je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu ces arbres ?_

_- Parce que le temps et l'avarisme des humains ont fait son œuvre. Ainsi que la modernité et la technologie pour faciliter votre vie méprisable._

_- Je sais, je l'ai vue. Et je le vis. Enfin je crois. Avec les dires de mes parents et de mes grands-parents. Ils disent que la société est devenue aussi pourrie qu'avant, que l'on vit plus longtemps mais que des maladies, labourant le corps mais sans avoir de symptôme, se sont multipliées. A cause de la pollution de l'air, de l'eau, et du sol._

_- Et ils ont raison. Le souci c'est que les générations avant la tienne sont plus mûres et se rendent compte de la gravité des actes passés. Mais ta génération, en revanche, s'en fiche totalement. Ce qui vous compte ceux sont vos écrans, vos sorties, votre argent. Le reste est sans intérêt. Mais quand le monde deviendra complètement pourri, alors peut-être que votre mental évoluera dans l'autre sens. _

_- Et ! Je ne suis pas dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, je préfère cent fois plus la nature et l'écologie à la ville et ses…artifices. _

_- C'est pour cela que tu portes la lumière. Crois-tu que les âmes divines ont choisi un jeune perverti ? Non, comme le christ, ainsi que les anges porteuses, seules des personnes pures et non perverties ont le privilège de porter l'espoir._

La jeune femme sourit à ce compliment. Même si elle sait que ces fameuses ailes apportent la mort de son propriétaire lorsqu'il s'y abandonne. Limala intime son hôte de regarder le souvenir.

Le duo finit par arriver au centre de la forêt. Il s'agit d'un lieu mythique où les arbres ont laissé un espace circulaire pour permettre aux femmes de la vérité de toucher à la fois le ciel et la terre. Imala s'adresse à Amayelle, avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

_- Comment cela se fait-il que les esprits des arbres aient pu créer un espace aussi géométriquement parfait ?_

L'elfe sourit et dit en elfe.

- No on chen lo feré ten.

La louve tourne la tête vers l'elfe, l'air curieuse. Imala veut savoir en quoi chanter pour la forêt peut permettre de créer. L'elfe répond en humain cette fois-ci, exaspérant l'animal à fourrure blanche.

- Nos chants sont liés de magie. Nous pouvons modelés l'espace selon notre désir. Mais nous le faisons que lorsque cela est nécessaire. Nous avons appris à laisser la nature et à la respecter selon ses vœux. Notre âme d'inquisitrice nous permet ce genre de miracle que lorsque nous sommes toutes d'accord. Cela n'arrive que très rarement de chanter pour concevoir. Mais nous chantons souvent juste pour remercier.

La louve a ses yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Elle déclare à l'elfe que c'est sûrement grâce à leur race que la nature est si pleine de vie. Que la forêt brille, que le ciel et les étoiles sont si brillants. La femme des forêts rit devant cette acclamation mentale.

Jeni, observant la scène en souriant, tourne la tête vers sa créature. Elle-aussi sourit mentalement. Elle soupire de tristesse devant cette compréhension mutuelle entre la louve et l'elfe qu'elle n'a pas.

La scène accélère et le duo aperçoit d'autres inquisitrices arriver. Toutes observent la louve blanche près de leur consœur. L'une d'elles, une humaine, s'approche pour caresser l'animal mais Imala recule, montrant ses crocs. L'humaine fronce les sourcils. Elle pose ses yeux sur l'elfe.

- Amayelle Drotningu, no esté Imala sagésses ?

La surprise se peint sur Imala. Comment une simple deux pattes humaine peut connaitre la langue pure de la princesse des forêts ? Une fois la surprise passée, une immense répugnance et un sentiment de colère prennent place dans le cœur de la louve, grognant de plus belle. L'humaine, ayant entendu les pensées d'Imala, s'énerve et parle dans sa langue natale.

- Imala, depuis quand tu sembles porter du mépris pour les humains ? Et pourquoi sembles-tu si écœuré que je puisse parler elfe ? Je suis une inquisitrice et en tant que telle, j'ai tous les pouvoirs et toutes les connaissances.

L'écœurement amplifie le cœur de la louve. Comment cette humaine peut lui faire la leçon de morale alors qu'elle n'est rien ! Elle a très envie de mordre ce bipède impure. Mais Ama s'interpose et dit en humain.

- Mademoiselle Elise, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ressent Imala. Elle a vu son géniteur mourir de mains humaines. Contrôlé par nos pères masculins. Même si elle sait que ces humains étaient manipulés, elle ne conçoit qu'horreur pour ceux de votre espèce. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ses sentiments partiront.

- Soit Amayelle Drotningu. A présent il est plus que temps de tenir conseil. Les inquisitrices de France doivent-elles faire comme leurs sœurs du monde et partir en guerre ?

Les femmes vêtues de blancs prennent place sur les souches disposées au centre d'une table de granit. Imala prend place derrière l'elfe. Elle compte les races de femmes. A son horreur, sur les douze êtres, la moitié sont des humaines. Mais seule une, la fameuse Elise, a une aura pleine de noirceur. Les cinq autres semblent êtres emplies de compassion et d'innocence. Les six autres races sont : une elfe, une naine, une silura, une nyphai, une merai, une hybride, dont Imala entend le sang de dragon.

Jenifael fronce les sourcils devant ces noms. Limala arrête à nouveau son souvenir et explique qui sont ces six femmes.

- Amayelle est une elfe, et je vois que tu connais ce qu'elle est. La femme suivante, Cacdra est une naine. Ta mémoire arrive aussi à me dire que les nains, pour toi, sont de petites créatures vivantes dans des souterrains, se nourrissant de gibier et d'extraits de roches. Oui, c'est cela. En revanche je vois que les autres femmes te sont inconnues. Alors voici Nehah, une silura. Tu vois ses yeux dorés en fente ?

- Oui, elle ressemble trait pour trait à l'une des miennes non ?

- Non. Une silura est une créature pouvant changer d'apparence à volonté. Nehah peut à la fois devenir un elfe, un chat, ou autre être vivant. Cependant, seuls ses yeux restent de la même couleur. Ses yeux de félins. Ensuite, Kistha la nyphai. Il s'agit d'un esprit végétal d'un arbre ayant pris une forme physique d'humain. Ces êtres naissent à l'intérieur d'un arbre et ils peuvent vivre plus de cinq cent ans. Comme les elfes, les nyphais peuvent faire de la magie par les chants et leurs capacités cérébrales sont supérieures à celles des humains.

- Ben voyons, dis tout de suite que nous sommes idiots.

- Oui vous l'êtes.

Cette réponse crue cloue le bec de la princesse qui marmonne des menaces. Mais Limala s'en contrefiche et continue son explication des nyphais. Elle déclare que la naissance d'un esprit nyphai provient d'un seul arbre, les koakonas, et qu'il s'agit d'un vecteur de vie car, si le nyphai est blessé, celui-ci peut guérir de ses blessures à l'intérieur de son koa. Pour reconnaître les nyphais, cela est difficile pour toutes les créatures sauf les elfes et les inquisitrices. Elle montre ensuite une autre inquisitrice.

- Nywen la merai. Dans ton langage je crois que tu l'appellerais « sirène ». Mais à la différence de ces créatures aquatiques, les merai ressemblent à des humains. Mais leur peau est si pâle que parfois elle miroite avec l'eau. Leurs jambes deviennent visqueuses et leurs pieds deviennent des palmes lorsqu'ils sont en contact avec l'eau. De la même manière, leurs oreilles et leurs yeux font apparaître une pellicule une fois dans l'eau, leur permettant de voir et d'entendre.

- C'est dingue.

- Oui. Et voilà Marianne l'hybride au sang de dragon. C'est la seule humaine que je respecte car, même si elle est née humaine et avec des parents humains, elle a réveillé l'âme du dragon qui sommeillait en elle. Depuis ce jour, du sang magique de dragon coule en elle. C'est un peu comme toi. Le dragon n'est ni conscient ni en elle, mais elle peut l'exhorter malgré elle.

- Je vois. Et ces femmes sont-elles les seules ?

- De leur espèce ? Oui effectivement. Une fois morte, elles ont disparu avec leur race.

- C'est…une horrible destinée.

- Oui. A présent regarde.

Jenifael soupire et pose à nouveau son regard sur la scène.

A Poudlard

Le temps coule sans s'arrêter. Pourtant tous les élèves commencent à se rendre compte que la princesse endormie ne semble pas du tout être touchée. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le début des souvenirs. Comme si chaque minute du film que visionne Limala et Jenifael était une journée à Poudlard. Severus, se trouvant devant sa presque-liée, en fait la remarque au directeur. Celui-ci sourit et dit.

- Vous savez, Severus, ce genre de moment est très important dans la vie des princesses. En effet, pour que le lien entre l'animal et à la princesse se soude jusqu'à leur origine, le premier doit montrer au second sa vie d'antan.

- Ce ne doit pas être fabuleux. Voir manger, dormir et s'accoupler un animal sauvage.

- Oh vous vous trompez lourdement mon chère.

- Comment pouvez-vous me le prouver ?

- Tout simplement que moi-même, j'ai connu la grâce d'avoir une liée. Et sa mort m'a causée un réel choc. Une partie de moi est partie avec elle. Et la meilleure partie.

- Vous avez été…lié ?

- Pourquoi en doutez-vous Severus ? Un jour ou l'autre, à l'époque des magiciennes et des reines, tous les sorciers ont vécu une liaison. Vous ne devez pas gaspiller cette chance Severus.

- Je fais ce qui me chante monsieur.

- Soit. Et bien à cette époque où j'avais ma princesse liée à moi, elle m'a raconté que son animal, un chaton, a vécu des moments de magie. Ces créatures ne sont pas de vulgaire bête domestiquée. Mais bien des êtres ayant vécu de magie de près ou de loin, et ayant apportés quelque chose à ce monde. Vue que Miss Loquas est unie à la louve solitaire, les souvenirs de cette louve risquent de prendre pas mal de temps ici. Peut-être même jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

- Vous n'y songez pas !

- Non…mais c'est probable. Car cette louve a vécu jadis auprès de créatures aujourd'hui devenues légende.

- Vous voulez dire…à l'époque des ancêtres sorciers et magiciennes ?

- Oui, celle de la guerre des inquisitrices et des inquisiteurs. Si cela vous intéresse, il y a un livre entier traitant de cette guerre.

- Merci, mais je m'en contrefiche. A présent, je dois me retirer.

Le maître des potions quitte le bureau sur le sourire et les yeux pétillants du directeur. Quand au trio, cela sont suffisamment angoissés pour penser à leur amie. En effet, Hagrid est en plein désarrois car il doit préparer la défense de son hypogriffe. Mais il sait qu'il ne parviendra pas à le sauver. Il a expliqué au trio que le père de Draco est très influent à cause de ses relations et de ses richesses. Malgré tout Hermione l'aide et déclare, avec un brin de tristesse.

- Il ne faut jamais laisser tomber. Comme dit Jeni, il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie.

- Ah Jeni, si seulement elle pouvait se réveiller…je me sentirai vraiment mieux, en plus de vous trois.

Le trio et le demi-géant regardent en direction du bureau du directeur, là où dort leur princesse.


	87. Une vie de louve étrange partie 3

**Limala semble envahit de sentiments nostalgiques**

**Jeni : Et ohhhhhhh!**

**Limala grogne : C'est bon pas la peine d'hurler! Ecoute la suite!**

**Jeni : ouais ouais c'est passionnant *ironie***

* * *

><p>Dans la conscience de Jenifael<p>

Les souvenirs de la louve blanche continuent à défiler. La princesse observe toujours ces créatures disparues de la surface de la terre avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Amayelle regarde, les sourcils froncés, le débat animé par l'humaine emplie de noirceur. Elle frappe le poing sur la table.

- Mes sœurs, nous devons entrer dans cette guerre ! Ces mâles ont perverti mon espèce et doivent le payer de leur vie !

La merai ne semble pas d'accord et se lève à son tour en regardant l'humaine avec des yeux pleins de mépris. Elle parle avec une voix cristalline, presque similaire au son de l'eau sur les rochers.

- Perverti ? Ta race est en pleine décadence seulement tu ne le vois pas. Elise, tu es aussi perverti que les tiens.

- Comment oses-tu Nywen ! Tu te crois sage, à cause de ton espérance de vie plus grande que la mienne, mais cela n'a pas empêché les tiens de mourir les uns après les autres !

- Parce que les humains ont pollué notre eau de vie !

Imala, qui écoute cet échange avec assiduité, grogne de colère en entendant la réponse de la merai. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait mordu cette sale humaine ! Ama, qui écoute aussi bien les pensées que les paroles, lance un regard d'avertissement à la louve. Celle-ci se retient mais continu de montrer les crocs. Nehah, la silura, observe elle aussi Imala jusqu'à ce tourner vers ses deux sœurs.

- Paix, Nywen et Elise. Vos cœurs ont bien trop de colère. Il ne faut pas. Nous sommes ici pour débattre de la guerre, non des humains.

Elise, qui n'aime pas être coupée, fusille du regard la silura mais résorbe sa colère. Elle lève la main en signe d'ouverture des avis. Cacdra la naine, commence en première.

- Selon moi, nous ne pouvons pas nous voiler nos yeux. J'ai vu les inquisiteurs pourrir la nature des grottes et des souterrains. Les êtres nocturnes ont fui mes demeures pour aller chercher fortune ailleurs. Mais les mâles les ont poursuivis pour les massacrer. Oui, je pense que comme nos sœurs du monde nous devons batailler.

Amayelle rétorque en regardant la naine avec respect.

- Ta race est née pour combattre, c'est pour cela que ta réponse ne me gêne guère. Cependant mon cœur de princesse des forêts m'exhorte de faire la paix avec les mâles.

- Amayelle Drötningu, je vous remercie de cette réponse. Mais moi, Cacdra, je refuse de laisser l'eau et la terre continuer de mourir ainsi.

Nywen, à nouveau maitresse d'elle-même, dit son avis avec tristesse et colère.

- Nous devons détruire la source du malheur des merais.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi, Kistha, je souhaite combattre les mâles ayant tués les koakonas !

Les cinq autres humaines, à la surprise générale, refuse d'entrer en guerre. Elise est emplie de dégout et déclare.

- Comment ! Vous n'avez donc pas vu ce que les mâles ont fait à ceux de notre race !

- Si maitresse Elise, mais nous refusons car, comme l'a dit si justement Nywen, notre race est déchue de pureté.

- Non !

La fameuse Elise s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable quand une voix incroyablement puissante et pleine de magie la stoppe. Elise grince des dents quand elle voit la seule inquisitrice qui n'a pas donné son avis. Marianne. L'humaine observe l'hybride avec un mépris grandissant.

- On ne t'a pas sonné hybride impie !

La femme aux cheveux bouclés châtains laisse ses yeux devenir dragon, soit une fente de chat noir prenant place au rond de ses iris d'amande. Un étrange symbole ressemblant à un crucifix, mais divisé en quatre cercles ovales, apparait au niveau de ses poignets. L'hybride entend la voix du dragon gonfler dans sa poitrine mais elle la résorbe car elle refuse de tuer une sœur. Elle respire profondément et reprend son apparence d'humaine. Les inquisitrices sont toutes debout en position défensive car elles connaissent la dangerosité de la créature tapie dans l'âme de leur sœur. Elise est calmée, étant effrayée par Marianne. L'hybride déclare alors.

- Vous me connaissez, et vous savez que le sang me rend folle. Alors je refuse de tuer.

Cette réponse ne touche personne. Imala interroge du regard l'elfe qui lui dit que le sang éveille la dragonne plus facilement que sans le sang. Et ce réveil rend l'humaine plus dangereuse que tous. Imala observe avec respect l'hybride. Elle est impressionnée par le courage, et la folie, de contenir une telle violence dans un simple corps.

Jenifael est aussi impressionnée. Mais quelque chose chez cette femme lui ressemble. Elle envoi sa remarque à Limala qui l'observe du coin de l'œil. Puis elle répond.

_- Oui, elle est sans nul doute ton ancêtre. Tu as les mêmes cheveux et la même forme de visage qu'elle. Ton aura est également très proche de celle de Marianne. Mais tu manques tellement de force et de courage que je ne te porte pas le même respect._

Jeni comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Car si elle avait été à la place de l'hybride, elle se serait tuée pour ne pas souffrir éternellement d'une chose dangereuse tapie en elle.

Elise, même si elle ressent mépris pour celles de sa race, est tout de même ravie.

- Alors, nous sommes à parfaite égalité car Nehah nous a dit, à la réunion précédente, qu'elle souhaitait se battre. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'une créature à interroger. La louve.

Imala ne s'attend pas à ce genre de scénario.

Jenifael non plus, elle a la bouche grande ouverte. Elle demande.

_- Tu as dû être en pleine panique non ?_

_- Je ne suis pas une humaine. Mais oui, j'avais peur du choix qu'on me donnait car ce choix entrainerait un futur différent. Alors j'ai répondu avec mon cœur plutôt qu'avec ma tête. Et ce fut ma pire erreur._

Imala, poussée par un puissant sentiment venu du fin fond de son instinct, répond par une violente pensée.

_- Je suis pour combattre !_

Amayelle s'y attend et soupire. Puis elle déclare en humain.

- Alors finalement, nous allons entrer nous aussi en guerre. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Jenifael voit la scène changer. C'est une sensation étrange car c'est comme si elle tombe dans un tourbillon de couleur et de nuance différents. Puis le calme revient. Elle est dans une ville en ruine. Les murs de brique et d'argile sont brisés, la paille est en feu, des milliers de cadavres jonchent le sol et une affreuse odeur de fer est dans l'air. Elle se sent comme si elle est réellement dans ce souvenir, comme si elle le vit. Une affreuse envie de vomir soulève son estomac, son cœur se serre violemment et les larmes tombent. Malgré tout, elle continu d'observer.

Imala est blessée à sa patte avant droite, ses yeux sont comme éteints. Elle se tient aux côtés de l'elfe et de l'hybride, devenue dragonne. Les écailles de la créature, malgré le sang présent par tâche dessus, sont d'une très grande beauté. Elles sont émeraudes et les yeux sont les mêmes que l'humaine, amande d'émeraude à or, avec une fente de chat. Les griffes et les crocs de la dragonne sont acérés comme des lames d'épée. S'il y avait eu du soleil, l'émeraude des écailles de la créature se serait répercutée sur le sol tel un miroir coloré. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Imala soupire. Elle se demande si elle n'a pas eu tort de dire sa réponse. Car au final, elle a agit comme un être humain. A ses pattes se trouvent les corps d'Elise, et de ses cinq compagnes humaines, transpercées par des lames de fer. Des lames magiques d'inquisiteurs. La dragonne pose un regard sur la louve. Sa voix mentale, indubitablement ancienne, porte son message.

_- Tu as agi comme elle mais ton choix ne peut être modifié. Tous comme celle qui me porte, qui a choisi de me réveiller. _

Imala tourne la tête vers l'imposante créature. Amayelle déclare en elfe.

- Marianne ellea son shurtugal. Marianne ella humene.

La dragonne cligne des yeux pour confirmer ses dires. Imala ne voit pas en quoi Marianne peut être à la fois dragonne et humaine. La question silencieuse arrive aux pensées de l'hybride. Elle répond.

_- C'est dans notre sang que se trouve notre secret. Et dans nos « ailes d'espoir »._

Amayelle sursaute. Elle demande à la créature, en humain cette fois.

- Marianne, êtes-vous…la lumière ?

_- Oui, nous le sommes fille des forêts. Mais à un degré plus proche que personne ne le saura._

- La terre et vous n'êtes qu'une.

_- Oui. A jamais._

Imala ne comprend pas, mais tourne à nouveau son regard vers l'apocalypse. Comme pour figer ce souvenir à jamais.

Jenifael n'en revient et dit tout haut.

_- Elle était porteuse ! Mais, Amayelle là-dedans ?_

_- Elle a été le vecteur de passage._

_- Le quoi ?_

_- Attend, et tu comprendras son sacrifice._

Dans la réserve de Poudlard

Severus est dans un fauteuil, un épais volume de plus d'un millier de page dans ses mains. Cet ouvrage a été écrit par un moldu qui était, soi-disant, l'époux d'une elfe dénommé Amayelle. Il raconte tous ce que sa femme a vécu, de leur rencontre lors d'un solstice d'été, bien avant la grande guerre. Il raconte aussi sa vie de fermier dans un département de France qu'il baptisait, le cœur du royaume de France. Severus sent en lui que ce département en question est le même que celui de sa liée. Il apprend que cet homme, Jean, connaissait l'existence d'homme peu fréquentable et qu'il appelait démons. Ceux-ci contrôlaient ceux de sa race, homme et femme voir enfant, pour assouvir des besoins peu recommandables. Il faisait donc en sorte de fuir ces hommes. Mais il rencontra la femme elfe et en tomba éperdument amoureux. Non pas par ses yeux, mais par son esprit. Il vécu auprès d'elle et de ses deux enfants jumeaux. Mais une nuit tout bascula. Sa femme, étrangement faible et désespéré malgré son jeune âge, raconta sa vie et lui demanda d'écrire ce qu'elle dit. Le maître des potions parle à voix haute, au moment où il arrive aux deux-cent vingtième pages.

- Une fois qu'Imala, ma sœur-louve, fit son choix, notre petit groupe transmis un message aux autres sœurs éloignées de France. Nous avons réussit à tuer un grand nombre de mâle notamment grâce à la fragile Marianne. Mais dés que l'humaine laissait la place à la dragonne, aucune magie ne pouvait toucher la créature brillante. Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire des dégâts parmi les inquisiteurs. Son râle avait la faculté de détacher l'âme du corps et de faire mourir les mâles. C'était effrayant et magnifique à la fois. Seule Marianne pouvait faire de tel prodige. Malheureusement la haine que portait Elise envers sa sœur hybride était telle qu'elle mourut, avec ses cinq sœurs de sa race, de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. Cette tragédie arriva quand nous entrâmes dans la ciutat de Paris. Les mâles étaient devant les murs, nous attendant depuis le début. Mais aucune parole ne fut échangée malgré le fait que j'ai désespérément tenté d'établir un dialogue. Marianne a une fois de plus fait appel à son autre elle. Mais Elise l'a prise de court et, avec ses cinq humaines de sœur, elles se sont ruées sur les mâles en hurlant comme des folles. Cependant, malgré la protection de la nature, les inquisiteurs ont tous chargés leur main d'énergie et ont frappé nos sœurs humaines en même temps. L'énergie de leur main était telle que des lances de fer ont transpercé le mur et le corps de nos humaines inquisitrices. Voir cette scène m'a bouleversée énormément, mais la violence qui suivit leurs morts ne fut rien comparée à la colère de Marianne. La terre a résonné de son hurlement. Sans doute le plus destructeur qui soit. Une énergie de haine et de sentiment négatif ont empli le corps de la dragonne. Au point qu'une fois son râle terminé, elle lâcha d'un coup toute sa colère sur les inquisiteurs. C'était comme un vent noir et abject. Les inquisiteurs ont été découpés en morceaux et leur sang s'est répandu sur le sol comme du poison. Cependant cette violence ne s'était pas arrêtée là, la ville en fut aussi frappée. Un tonnerre et un tremblement de terre sont apparus dont ne sait où, rasant tous sur le passage. Si la dragonne n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de nous attraper mes sœurs, ma louve et moi, je ne serais pas là pour tous raconter. Une fois le calme revenu, Marianne nous ramena à terre. Devant nous, derrière nous, sur notre droite et sur notre gauche, il n'y avait plus rien que ruine et mort. Sang et viscères humains, têtes d'enfants, d'hommes et de femmes partout. La forêt à l'entrée de la capitale fut également rasée, et les êtres vivants qui s'y trouvaient étaient dans le même état que les humains. En morceaux. Le sang était partout. Alors, Imala baissa la tête et demanda grâce car elle savait que c'était son choix qui avait entraînée tous ses morts.

Le maître des potions est complètement dégoutté par ce qu'il lit et se dit que si jamais la louve de sa liée lui montre ce souvenir, elle risque de souffrir. Car malgré le fait qu'il ne supporte pas son caractère, Severus a, au fond de son cœur, de tendre sentiment envers la princesse. Sentiment qu'il tente de refouler tous le temps par honneur pour la mémoire de sa Lily.


	88. Une vie de louve étrange partie 4

**Limala : J'ai comme l'impression que tu es plus attentive que la dernière fois non?**

**Jeni : .videmment car tu dis des trucs qui me plaisent^^**

**Auteur : Non, qui "me" plaisent à moi. Je te transmets "mes" sentiments Jenifael.**

**Jeni : ...**

**Limala : Au moins "elle" sait te fermer le clapée!**

**Auteur : Et Limala, c'est à moi que tu dois cette histoire de ta vie. Sans moi tu n'existerais pas.**

**Limala : ...**

**Jeni : C'est qui, qui a le clapet fermé? (rit)**

* * *

><p>Severus continue sa lecture, mais ses pensées sont trop fortes. Il prend donc le livre dans sa cape et sort de la réserve. Il marche tranquillement, quand il entend la voix d'Harry dans les parages. Il le voit éteindre la lumière au bout de sa baguette. « <strong>Mais qu'est-ce que gamin fait à une telle heure !<strong> » Il est énervé et va vers lui. Puis il allume sa baguette à son tour. Harry semble tendu.

- Tiens donc, on ne trouve pas le sommeil ? Ou alors est-ce que vous voulez provoquer Rusard en vous promenant après le couvre-feu ?

- Non !

- Non ? Et bien dans ce cas, je vous ordonne de vider vos poches.

Harry a le souffle coupé, il a peur que le maître des potions e lui déchire sa précieuse carte. Il la sort cependant, devant la mine froide de Rogue. Celui-ci lui pointe sa baguette sur la carte.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Un bout de parchemin, monsieur.

- Vraiment, ouvrez-le !

L'élu obéit, malgré l'envie irrésistible d'aller envoyer paitre le professeur. Rogue dit alors.

- Révèle-moi tes secrets.

Harry voit des formes manuscrites apparaître, et l'audace de ce qu'il lit le laisse perplexe. Le professeur lui ordonne de lire. Trop heureux de lui tendre une si belle perche, il dit.

- Messieurs Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue présentent leur respect au professeur Rogue et lui demandent de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires des autres.

- Espèce de sale petit…

- Severus ! Harry ?

Les deux personnes interpellées se retournent et voient Lupin face à eux. Rogue tend sa main vers la carte et demande.

- Tiens, un expert de la magie noire, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est cette chose ?

Avec un rictus d'humour, Remus répond.

- Oh, oui je connais. C'est une des farces que l'on peut trouver chez Zonko. Mais je vais tout de même la prendre pour vérifier si elle ne contient pas de magie noire. Harry, venait avec moi.

Le duo s'éloigne de Rogue, qui lui se rend dans sa chambre près du dortoir des Serpentards. Il allume un feu et prend place dans son fauteuil. Ses pensées reviennent à nouveau vers le lac. Comme chaque soir. Et à chaque fois, son cœur bivalence.

Du côté du duo, Remus explique à Harry qu'il connait l'existence de la carte des maraudeurs, mais ne lui demande pas d'explications. Il ajoute que sa stupidité de sortir du château avec un tueur qui traîne dans les parages lui vaut la punition de ne pas reprendre cette carte. Harry baisse la tête piteusement. Puis avant de partir, il demande si cette carte ne ment pas car…

- J'ai vu le nom de quelqu'un qui est mort. Peter Pettigrow.

- Non…c'est impossible.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu en tous cas. Bonne nuit professeur.

Remus pose son regard sur la carte mais ne voit pas ce nom. Pourtant il a confiance en Harry et se dit qu'il n'a sans doute pas menti. Il pose ensuite son regard sur le nom de « Jenifael Loquas ». Il ne comprend pas comment elle peut être aussi libertine. « **Est-ce à cause de son ascendance moldue ? Sûrement.** » Malgré tout, les sentiments qu'il ressent pour elle son beaucoup trop fort pour que cela lui semble normal. A chaque fois qu'il la voit, son sang brûle dans ses veines, sa magie s'agite en lui à la manière d'un volcan entrant en éruption. Quand à son cœur…celui-ci ne demande qu'à sentir son corps et son âme, oui son âme surtout, contre lui. Remus se lève et se rince la figure pour faire taire le feu qui est en lui. Il lève la tête. Ses yeux brillent étrangement et la rougeur de ses joues est très prononcée. Il se calme et tente de penser à autre chose.

Dans l'inconscient de Jenifael

Jeni pleure depuis qu'elle a vu le scénario de la destruction de Paris. Elle n'en peut plus. Limala voit son hôte être en pleine crise. Par compassion, elle lui offre une vague apaisante très puissante. La princesse tente de se reprendre. Même si elle y parvient, son cœur est encore très douloureux. Pire que quand elle a vu son grand-père à la morgue. C'est comme si elle revivait cette scène douloureuse des centaines de fois en une seule fois. La louve reprend le fil de l'histoire.

Les inquisitrices survivantes sont au bord de l'océan. Le bleu de l'océan se confond avec l'émeraude de Marianne. La dragonne a son corps tout entier dans cette masse, afin de laver ses écailles de l'odeur de fer. L'elfe et la louve discutent seuls. La tristesse de l'elfe est visible, mais Imala a choisi de ne plus montrer sa faiblesse pour survivre. Ama le voit, mais déclare, en humain. Habitude qu'elle a prise depuis la fin de la guerre.

Jenifael fronce les sourcils. Elle demande.

_- Tu as déjà passé la guerre ?_

_- Oui, l'épisode que je t'ai montré est le seul moment où j'ai combattu._

_- Vraiment ? Et les autres femmes ? Elles sont où ?_

_- Elles sont mortes. Mais je n'ai pas vécu leur mort. Le souvenir qui je te montre est celui que tu dois le plus retenir. Car il raconte le lien entre Amayelle, Marianne, et moi._

La princesse a son cœur qui bat très vite d'excitation. « **La naissance de mes ailes.** » Elle écoute l'elfe parler.

- Que vas-tu faire à présents ?

Imala grogne de plus belle devant cette langue. Elle demande à l'elfe de parler dans une forme plus pure. Mais Ama refuse.

- J'ai promis à mon fiancé de parler ainsi. Depuis que je porte mes enfants.

La louve sursaute et pose un regard empli de surprise sur l'elfe. Une fois le choc passé, elle déclare, le cœur endoloris.

_- Tu as un fiancé humain ! Et des enfants humains en toi ! Comment as-tu pu faire une pareille erreur Amayelle !_

- Je n'ai pas commis d'erreur, au contraire en agissant ainsi je vais donner naissance à un merveilleux espoir.

_- Quel espoir ! Ta race est déchue, la mienne est devenue bien moins nombreuse et Maria est la dernière des hybrides !_

- Oui. Et en cela l'espoir renait pour les hommes. Et la naissance de deux autres peuples plus purs, plus nobles de cœur.

_- Quels peuples ?_

- J'ai eu une vision…ou plutôt…

Amayelle pose son regard sur la dragonne. Imala comprend de suite ce qu'elle veut dire. La créature aux belles écailles a le don de voir l'avenir. Et parfois ce don se répercute sur l'elfe. Marianne entend les pensées de sa sœur et de la louve. Elle remonte à la surface et sort de l'eau. Elle prend place devant les deux créatures femelles. Elle ferme les yeux et son esprit repasse derrière celui de l'humaine. Une immense lumière verte et un vent émettant de la chaleur humide s'élèvent. La magie fait son œuvre en rendant à l'humaine son corps d'origine. Marianne est nue, Ama lui tend sa robe blanche d'inquisitrice qu'elle gardait pour elle. Une fois vêtue, la femme dit.

- Vous parliez de cette vision non ?

- Oui Dame au dragon.

Marianne sourit à ce nom, œuvre d'Amayelle. Puis elle dit.

- Et comment Imala a-t-elle réagi ?

_- Je n'ai pas réagi car je n'en connais pas la teneur._

- Et bien écoute mon poème qui était destinée à la princesse des forêts.

Les yeux de la femme deviennent plus brillants et sa voix aussi claire que du cristal, chose étonnante quand on la compare au râle de la dragonne.

- Lorsque la nuit tombera, que la louve poussera son hurlement, et que la dragonne et l'elfe mourront, les ailes de lumières naitront par la naissance de l'un des jumeaux. Ces ailes seront ensuite transmises par la voix des dieux régissant ce monde.

Imala ne ressent plus rien, comme si ce poème lui avait bloqué toutes pensées et sentiments. Puis elle déclare, sarcastique.

_- Je me demande pourquoi tes prédictions sont toujours refusées par les personnes qui doivent t'écouter. Peut-être à cause de la mort. _

- La mort est le chemin que nous prendrons tous.

_- Merci je sais, mais je ne suis pas pressée._

- Qui le serait ?

_- Toi peut-être. Avec ces horreurs que tu nous sors._

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que je dois encore vivre pour libérer mes ailes.

_- Raconte-moi ce que sont ces choses ?_

Marianne semble d'humeur morose, car quand elle commence ça petite tirade, sa voix semble monotone.

- Ces ailes de lumière sont nées à l'époque des dragons. Oui, ils ont existé. Ils y avaient plusieurs races à ce début des temps. Chacune avait sa spécificité, et elle se voyait avec la couleur de leurs écailles. Les dragons émeraudes, comme moi, étaient liés à l'essence des végétaux. Ils avaient le don de créer la vie dans le sol terrestre. Les dragons saphirs pouvaient donner de l'eau à toutes choses et faire pleuvoir pour redonner la source de la vie. Les dragons rubis offraient au monde la chaleur de l'été et le feu de la création. Ainsi les volcans sont apparus. Enfin les dragons diamants donnaient l'air au monde. Pour que chaque créature vivante puisse respirer hors de l'eau. Petit à petit, les dragons ont disparus avec la naissance des autres créatures. Mais un dragon de chaque race a décidé d'offrir à leur mort un don à un bébé dragon couleur de l'or. Un bébé, à ce que l'on dit, venu d'un univers où logent les dieux. Ce bébé dragon reçu en lui les quatre dons et devint le porteur de la lumière de la création. Il était l'unique race à ne pas pouvoir engendrer de descendance, l'unique race à avoir la faculté de se rendre dans un autre corps. Un être pur pouvant devenir un hybride. Ainsi, malgré le temps qui passe, l'âme de ce dragonneau survit dans ce que l'on appelle des ailes de lumière. Des ailes portant la source de vie du monde. Cependant le bébé dragon disparut d'une manière brutale est très jeune. Il a vécu trente printemps. Mais à sa trentaine et une nième année, un tremblement de terre eut lieu. Le dragon d'or subit une mort emplie de douleur à cause d'une créature ancêtre à la mienne. Cet ancien homme transperça le dernier dragon à l'aide une lance. Malgré la douleur, l'âme du dragon sortit du corps et alla unir son âme à celle de la fille de cet homme. Ainsi, à chaque trente et un nième printemps, les porteurs de lumière meurent dans des scénarios de désespoirs.

Imala a la gorge sèche. Elle commence à comprendre pourquoi les autres créatures ont peur de ses ailes. Car elles ont la double malédiction de faire mourir son propriétaire jeune, et de contenir une énergie qui, si elle disparait, fera mourir le monde entier. Elle regarde Marianne avec un respect nouveau, car elle sait que cet âge maudit aura lieu dans une semaine. Alors elle fait le lien.

_- Ce qui veut dire que ta prédiction aura lieu dans une semaine, que tu mourras et que tu donneras tes ailes à l'un des jumeaux que porte Amayelle. Et si Ama meurt…cela veut dire qu'elle accouchera des jumeaux mais mourra juste après…_

Les deux femmes regardent la louve avec un air d'assentiment. Elles ont toutes deux un air résigné, prête à sauvegarder la vie de monde au prix de la leur. Mais Imala ne comprend pas une chose.

_- Et moi dans cette histoire ? Quelle sera la raison de mon hurlement ?_

Marianne et Ama ne disent rien. La louve en déduit que cette raison est si noire qu'elle ne doit l'apprendre qu'à ce moment précis pour éviter qu'elle empêche la prédiction de se réaliser. Elle se sent trahis. Elle veut partir mais son instinct lui dicte le contraire. D'accepter. Elle soupire et déclare qu'elle les suivra jusqu'à cette fameuse journée fatidique.


	89. Une vie de louve étrange partie 5

**Jeni : Je sens que je ne vais, mais alors pas du tout, pas aimer cette fameuse révélation...**

**Limala : Ben comme moi en gros. surtout que je n'ai même pas été prévenue du phénomène dont m'ont parlé la dragonne et Amayelle.**

**Auteur : J'ai comme l'impression qu'elles se sont totalement appropriées MON scénario^^**

* * *

><p>A la cabane hurlante<p>

Les semaines passent, les mois aussi. Mais Sirius n'entend pas de changement notable le concernant. Il sourit au fait qu'il n'est pas si loin du château de Poudlard et de Peter. Il sait que son vieil ami Remus est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et se dit que cela colle bien avec sa personnalité. Il a appris que ce même prof faisait des cours particulier avec son filleul depuis quelques temps pour, d'après les rumeurs de Pré-au-Lard, le défendre contre des détraqueurs un peu trop collant. Avec ravissement, il a aussi appris que ce jeune homme avait réussi à faire apparaître un patronus, non corporelle certes, mais suffisamment puissant pour surprendre le fils de Malefoy. Il en rit encore. Mais il est coupé net quand il se met à penser à un autre ragot moins amusant et le touchant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les élèves ont fait passé le fait que la belle princesse était endormie depuis plus d'un mois et qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. A ce qu'il parait, la créature tapie dans son âme aurait pris le contrôle de l'esprit de Jenifael pour lui montrer sa vie. Quelque chose de banal soi-disant, mais les sentiments de Sirius l'empêchent de résonner. Oui, il n'a pas arrêté de désirer cette femme. Même s'il n'a pas croisé les yeux d'or magiques, la beauté naturelle de la princesse alliée à une fierté proche de la sienne la rendait particulièrement désirable. Un désir qui n'a cessé de grandir chaque jour dès que les pensées du prisonnier évadé allaient vers elle. Malgré tout, il attend. Il attend que l'occasion se présente pour aller la voir, pour lui dire le feu qui brûle en lui, pour lui demander de l'aimer comme lui l'aime. Il soupire. Mais il garde confiance et courage car il sent que la fin arrivera bien plus vite que prévue. Et il sait « qu'elle » jouera un rôle si grand que même lui, Sirius, se sentira petit comparé à elle. Et il ignore pourquoi cette sensation d'impuissance l'envahit à ce point vis-à-vis du destin de la seule personne pour qui, il éprouve de telles émotions.

Dans l'âme de Jenifael

Limala laisse sa mémoire prendre le dessus sur elle, elle sait que « ce » souvenir s'est passé huit mois après le précédent. Ayant suivi ses pensées, je lui demande.

_- Qu'as-tu fait durant ces mois ?_

_- A vrai dire, j'ai vécu ma vie de louve normale. Sans guerre. J'ai retrouvé ma meute, elle était moins nombreuse que quand je suis partie rejoindre les inquisitrices. Le problème, c'est que ma mère et mon père sont morts d'une étrange maladie. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Alors j'ai cherché la source de cette épidémie grâce aux nouvelles facultés que m'a transmise Amayelle. La chose en question était partout. Cela s'appelle la pollution. _

_- Hein ? Mais il n'y avait pas de voiture et d'emballage autrefois non ?_

_- Non, tu as raison. Je parlais des restes humaines qui étaient partout. Dans le sol, la terre et l'eau._

_- Les…restes ? Tu veux dires les…_

_- Oui, le sang dans l'eau, les viscères et boyaux dans les sols, et j'en passe. L'odeur de pestilence était partout. Le poison se répandait aussi vite que la guerre fut finit violemment. Les êtres vivants mourraient très vite. J'en ai parlé aux deux dernières inquisitrices. Ama n'étant pas en étant d'effectuée une purification, ce fut à la dragonne de s'en charger. Elle laissa ses dons illimité faire leur office. La nature repris peu à peu ses droits, mais au prix d'un terrible sacrifice. Pour que la dragonne puisse purifier le monde, elle dut prendre la vie de millions de créatures. Cela dura deux mois. Puis, épuisé, Marianne se reposa sous sa forme humaine. Elle avait maigri, ses traits étaient devenus glacials. On aurait dit que faire cette purification avait brisé son âme. Ce qui fut en partie le cas car elle a dû recourir à ses ailes. _

_- Sa force vitale a défilé._

_- Oui. C'est comme si de trente ans, elle était passé à soixante en deux mois._

_- C'est atroce._

_- Oui, d'où ma recommandation pour ce souvenir. Protège ton cœur. Comme j'ai du le faire._

_- C'est violent._

_- En partie oui. _

Je fais donc ce qu'elle me demande, non sans une certaine appréhension. C'est comme si ce souvenir là était la clé de tous. De ce que je suis, et ce que je porte. Un secret d'une extrême douleur. Je laisse mon regard découvrir la vérité.

Imala est devant le cadavre d'un louveteau. « Son » bébé. Elle n'a jamais connu de rapport avec un autre loup à cause de « cette » guerre. Alors elle prit sous son aile un bébé dont la mère fut morte quelques temps auparavant. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle gardait tout le temps un œil sur lui, le nouveau-né commit l'erreur fatale d'aller s'abreuver dans la dernière source empoisonné non purifié. Alors il eut des heures de souffrance jusqu'à ce que la mort, douce amie, vienne le libérer. Imala s'en veut d'avoir été si négligente. Elle soupire et creuse un trou dans le sol afin d'y déposer le petit corps. Elle ne désire pas que les rapaces déchirent cet être qui n'a pas vécu. Une fois le corps recouvert, elle se rend sur son tronc et demande au reste de la meute de l'écouter. Tous se tournent vers leur chef, inquiet.

_- Je dois m'en retourner auprès de la princesse des forêts car je sens que le moment est venu. Je nomme donc ma sœur comme nouvelle gardienne de la meute car je sais que ma fin en tant que louve se termine ici._

Les loups et les louves s'agitent, ils ne veulent pas que leur protectrice ne parte ainsi, surtout avec le mal régnant partout. Une louve aussi blanche qu'Imala s'avance et donne un coup de museau à celle-ci.

_- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Je n'ai pas le quart d'expérience que tu as. Je ne saurais détecter le mal comme tu le fais._

_- Inola, est confiance en toi. Tu le peux aisément car tu as le sang de nos géniteurs en toi. Nous avons grandi séparément, cela est vrai, mais je t'ai tous transmis par la voix de l'instinct. Tu sauras guider la meute sur le bon chemin. A présent, je dois te donner des instructions supplémentaires._

_- Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Evite les humains. Même si ma maitresse me dit qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais, mon cœur m'affirme le contraire. Avec le temps, la nature va en pâtir. Je le sens dans mes os. Alors éloigne notre famille des chemins de terre et de l'odeur des humains. Ensuite, fonde une famille. Je sais que tu es sensible aux avances de Kaïto, alors agis. Ne te laisse pas dominer par les autres louves Inola. _

_- Oui._

_- Je sens ta tristesse, mais surmonte-la. Moi aussi je la ressens, mais je l'ignore. Toi, vis dans le bonheur, tu le mérites._

_- Au revoir._

_- Adieu._

Imala donne un coup de museau à Inola, et la chef quitte la meute, le cœur meurtri.

Je sens mes larmes me brûler les yeux, mais je les retiens, sachant pertinemment que Limala prendrait cela comme une faiblesse de ma part. Je lui dis, ma voix chevrotant un peu.

_- Tu as bien caché tes sentiments à ta sœur. _

_- Oui, il le fallait pour garantir sa sécurité. Les loups ont la fâcheuse manie d'attribuer la faiblesse d'une louve à sa famille entière. Hors ce n'est pas le cas. Contrairement à moi, ma sœur était plus forte psychologiquement. _

_- J'ai du mal à le croire. Elle semblait si fragile._

_- Oui, mais elle s'est renforcée. J'en suis sûre. A présent passons à la suite._

_- Oui._

Malgré ce secret, je pense toujours que Limala est quelqu'un de très stable.

Imala se trouve dans une hutte en bois, au côté de l'elfe et, à son grand dégout, d'un humain. Malgré tout, la louve le dévisage. Il a les yeux couleur des bois comme ses cheveux, relativement long et lui tombant au milieu du dos. Il porte un anneau à son oreille droite, signe qu'il est un fermier. La louve sent l'odeur des vaches et des veaux sur l'humain. Elle se demande comment les animaux, autrefois sauvage, ont-ils pu se laisser domestiquer. Mais elle laisse sa question en suspens en attendant sa maîtresse hurler de douleur. Ses cris la rendent folle alors elle préfère sortir. Là elle aperçoit sur une souche l'hybride. Elle est devenue méconnaissable. Autrefois si belle et si sauvage, elle est devenu un cadavre. On peut voir les os de son corps à travers sa peau, ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Mais Imala sait que Marianne a gardé l'intégralité de son esprit malgré la perte de son corps. Elle voit l'hybride sourire.

- Oui, je sais. Mais cela se termine.

_- Quoi donc ?_

- Nos destins. Enfin je vais pouvoir me libérer de lui.

_- Quel est son nom ? _

- Au dragon ? Personne ne le sait vraiment. Il prend le nom de celui dont il est l'hôte pour s'intégrer à lui à jamais.

_- Et moi dans tout ça ?_

- Toi ? Et bien…tu vas le savoir dès à présent.

Elle tourne la tête vers la maisonnée au moment même où les premiers cris de bébés se font entendre. Imala sent une étrange impression au niveau de son amie humaine. Elle voit des volutes de fumée s'échapper du corps. Non, plutôt des étoiles. Marianne se lève et Imala la suit dans la maisonnée. Imala a son cœur qui se serre au moment où ses yeux croisent ceux de sa maîtresse. Elle se meurt comme l'avait prédit la dragonne. Elle voit Amayelle utiliser sa dernière source de vie pour créer un double d'elle. Elle dit en humain.

- C'est elle qui viellera sur mes deux enfants. A présent je dois partir. Mon corps est mort. Ma vie s'éteint. Imala, tu dois concentrer ton espérance de vie sur Dinath. Tu dois être son mentor vis-à-vis de ses ailes.

Imala ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Mais le promet. Alors tous s'enclenche. Au moment où l'elfe perd la vie, la louve blanche hurle à la mort. Ce hurlement se mêle à un autre phénomène. Les étoiles sortant du corps de Marianne deviennent deux sphères. La première pénètre au niveau de la poitrine du niveau-né féminin, et la seconde frappe Imala au niveau de son crâne. Elle sent qu'elle se soulève mais son corps ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Puis elle n'a plus aucune sensation, ni chaleur ni froideur. Elle se dirige vers la fille d'Amayelle et entre en elle. Tout devient bleu et blanc, sans aucune liaison. Elle ne commande plus rien. Ne voit plus rien, n'entend plus rien. Elle est dans le noir le plus profond et le plus silencieux qui soit. Pire encore que la destruction d'une ville. Alors elle comprend. Elle comprend qu'elle vient d'abandonner tous ce qui faisait d'elle une louve naturelle, elle comprend qu'elle est devenue un esprit prisonnier d'un bébé au demi-sang humain qu'elle hait tant. Elle comprend qu'elle est devenue le « vecteur » des ailes du dragon d'or. Celle qui doit protéger ces ailes.

Le souvenir s'arrête là. Je vois ma louve me regarder. Je crois savoir ce qu'elle me veut. Elle veut savoir si j'ai compris le pourquoi de ses souvenirs, pourquoi ceux-là et pas les autres. Elle veut me faire dire l'importance de ses ailes, qu'il ne faut pas que j'ai honte de les porter, qu'en avoir peur est normal car ma vie est contrôlée par elle. Que je porte la survie du monde dans mon dos. L'espoir et la lumière qui régit tous. Si je venais à les « perdre », le monde deviendrait ténèbres. Plus d'eau, plus de nourriture, plus de vie liée à la nature. La guerre serait partout pour la survie, non pas d'un pays ni d'un peuple, mais de soi. Oui je comprends l'importance de ses ailes. Je me retourne pour les regarder, elles qui sont apparues depuis l'apparition des détraqueurs. Elles ne sont plus là. Non, elles sont en moi car je les ai comprises. Je suis une hybride moi aussi.

_- Oui, j'ai compris ses ailes._

_- N'as-tu pas une question à me poser ?_

_- Si. Je ne suis pas une hybride comme Marianne n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis « une dragonne »._

_- Non. Je suis le vecteur de tes ailes. Le dragon d'or, c'est moi. Mais je peux « m'effacer » et te le laisser vivre en toi._

_- « T'effacer » ne veut-il pas dire disparaître à jamais ?_

_- En effet. Et c'est mon souhait le plus cher. Car j'ai vécu tant de douleur et de souffrance que j'aimerais partir._

_- Je comprends ta douleur. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Tu es mon mentor en quelque sorte, ma bouée de sauvetage. Même si tu me hais et que tu me méprises, je tiens à toi ma louve !_

_- Tu es une dragonne, ton caractère du moins qui ressemble au mien. A la fois louve et biche, violente et pleine d'amour. _

Oui, elle a défini mon caractère qui est le sien. Elle ne détint pas sur moi, elle est moi comme je suis elle.

_- Et Dinath et les autres porteuses ? Sont-elles devenues dragonne ?_

_- Non, elles étaient toutes comme toi._

_- Alors tous ceci n'est qu'un cercle sans fin. Quand je mourrais tu devras encore porter l'essence des ailes vers un autre…dragon._

_- Voilà mon fardeau. Je ne peux mourir si mon hôte ne le fait pas pour moi. Voilà le vice le plus horrible des humains, ils sont tous égoïstes._

_- Ce sentiment est vil pour toi, mais pour moi il y a une face cachée qui s'appelle le bonheur de l'autre et de soi. Si je devais te perdre, je ressentirai une immense douleur et une grande solitude. Pourquoi souris-tu ?_

_- Tu dis exactement la même réponse que Dinath avant toi. La seule d'ailleurs a avoir exprimé une telle marque de gratitude à mon égard._

_- Je prends cela pour un compliment._

_- Et s'en est un. Veux-tu continuer et connaître ma protégée ?_

_- Pas pour l'instant car je sens un appel du monde réel._

_- Oui, je le sens aussi. On pense à toi d'une manière très violente._


	90. Un chemin qui s'ouvre pour nous deux P 1

**Jeni : Et bé, c'était asse sympa en fait cette petite histoire de guerre.**

**Auteur : Merci, ce fut assez difficile de trouver les idées.**

**Limala : Ouais, surtout qu'elles étaient loufoques.**

**Auteur : Hé! C'est une conspiration toutes les deux?**

**Limala et Jeni : Bah oué^^**

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de Dumbledore<p>

Doucement mais sûrement, le corps de la princesse reprend peu à peu la reprise des cinq sens. A ce moment précis, la lune est haute dans le ciel. Mais, malgré le calme régnant, beaucoup d'évènements se passent. Des évènements qui doivent avoir lieu dés à présent. Notamment une prédiction d'un professeur de Poudlard. Une prédiction obscure qui enchaîna plusieurs pensées simultanément. Des pensées allant toutes vers une seule et même personne. Jenifael. Contrairement à ce qu'elle et sa louve ont pensé, ce n'est pas une personne mais plusieurs qui ont pensé à elle.

Flash-back

Du côté de Severus

Le maître des potions continue de lire cet ouvrage. Plus il découvre ce que raconte le mari d'Amayelle, plus son cœur se serre. Notamment le dernier chapitre. Celui-ci raconte la naissance des enfants de l'elfe. Le passage traite d'une prophétie racontait par l'hybride Marianne, disant que la femme elfe allait mourir lors de la naissance des jumeaux. Ce passage mentionne la souffrance de l'elfe aimée, de sa réticence au départ de concevoir des enfants qu'elle ne verrait jamais grandir, mais au fur et à mesure du temps, celle-ci s'est résignée à la mort. Alors elle accepta de s'unir à l'humain, désirant protéger le trésor de lumière. A ce moment-là, Severus ne comprend ce qu'est ce fameux trésor. Mais il sent au plus profond de lui que ce cadeau n'est pas de bon augure. Il continu de lire ce passage douloureux de la mort de l'elfe détentrice du trésor du monde. Il apprend à la fin qu'une louve blanche est venue au chevet de la femme de l'humain, et qu'un processus magique d'une extrême importance a eut lieu. Au moment où les jumeaux sont nés, l'hybride est morte en libérant de son corps des centaines d'étoiles. Celles-ci ont frappées simultanément la poitrine d'un des nourrissons et la louve. L'elfe et l'animal sont mortes au même moment, libérant ainsi la prophétie. La dernière page est une phrase prononcée par le clone de l'elfe décédée. « La sauvegarde de la lumière est maintenue, par le biais de la louve protectrice de l'âme du dragon d'or. » A cet instant, Severus fait le lien entre Jenifael et le fait que Dumbledore la surnomme, la « porteuse de lumière ». Son cœur se serre encore et ses pensées vont vers la femme dormant encore et voyant ses scènes de souffrances. « **S'il te plait, éveille-toi vite ! **»

Du côté du trio

Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancent en direction de chez Hagrid. La peur leur tienne la poitrine car ils viennent d'apprendre la décision du tribunal vis-à-vis de l'hypogriffe. Au bout d'une fin de course effrénée, il frappe à la maison du demi-géant. Celui-ci a une mine triste.

- Oh vous savez, j'ai tous fait pour que Buck puisse vivre ses derniers instants dignement. Mais attaché, je trouve cela injuste !

Hermione a une larme aux yeux, et dit.

- Je suis sûre que si elle était là, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose !

- Oh tu sais Hermione, même avec toute la volonté farouche de Jenifael, elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

- Oui, mais elle aurait été un appui psychologique. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

Sur la révélation d'Hagrid à propos de l'heure d'exécution de son hypogriffe, toutes les pensées vont vers la princesse. « **On a besoin de toi Jenifael !** »

Fin du Flash-back

Les autres pensées provenaient de Draco Malefoy qui lui, est de plus en plus épris de la femme. Il est en plein dilemme entre son éducation anti-moldu, et anti-sorcier né moldu, et cette princesse qui chaque jour lui manque un peu plus. Elle et ses yeux, elle et sa force magique.

Limala, entre temps, a su discerner les pensées et en a informé son hôte encore endormie.

_« - Finalement les sorciers ne sont vraiment pas débrouillards. »_

_« - Bah, faut les comprendre. Des fois j'ai tendance à être un appui très souvent demandée. C'est un peu de ma faute aussi. »_

_« - Non, toi tu es d'une nature chrétienne et le partage t'a été inculquée. Les sorciers ne devraient pas autant en abuser. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as les ailes du dragon d'or. Ne commet pas l'erreur de trop vouloir donner. Ce n'est ni bon pour toi, ni bon pour eux. »_

_« - D'accord. Je te jure de te libérer quand je serais certaine d'être suffisamment sage pour me débrouiller seule en compagnie du dragon d'or. »_

_« - Je te retiens ta promesse. Merci. »_

_« - On dirait qu'on s'entend mieux non ? »_

_« - Pour le moment je ne réponds pas. J'attends de voir comment tu vas grandir. »_

Cette réponse fait mal au cœur de la princesse mais elle comprend. Elle sait que sa louve a vécu si longtemps des horreurs par rapport aux humains qu'elle doit attendre pour dire son jugement. La princesse reprend peu à peu ses sens de son corps. Etrangement, elle le sent relativement faible et sans aucune énergie. Cela lui fait peur. C'est comme si son corps s'est éteint de toute substance. Limala lui envoie une vague apaisante et lui répond.

_« - Mes souvenirs ont été relativement long ici. »_

_« - Hein ? Pourtant moi j'ai eu l'impression de n'y avoir passé que quelques heures ? »_

_« - Pas pour ton monde réel. Ces heures pour toi correspondent à des mois. Ton corps est resté en état léthargique durant cinq mois. »_

_« - Qu…Que…Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! J'aurais du mourir par manque d'eau et de nourriture ! »_

_« - Pas avec ma magie qui l'a sustentée. En faisant cela j'ai augmenté la résistance de ton corps et de notre magie. Ces pensées que tu as reçues, étaient de très grande peur par rapport à ta santé. »_

_« - Dans ce cas je vais aller les rassurer. »_

La princesse ouvre les yeux difficilement car comme son corps, ses organes prennent le temps de réagir à nouveau. Y compris son cerveau. Elle utilise toute sa volonté et une partie de sa magie pour y parvenir. Cela met du temps, mais elle finit par ouvrir ses paupières. Elle laisse à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité et de discerner les formes autour d'elle grâce aux dons sensorielles de sa louve et de la lune. Puis elle se met en position assise. Sa tête lui tourne, signe que malgré la magie de la louve, l'hypoglycémie est très présente. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Sur une table de chevet, elle voit un plateau avec de l'eau et des fraises. A côté une lettre écrite à son intention. Elle la prend et en même temps elle mange les fraises. En l'ouvrant, elle reconnait l'écriture du directeur. « **Normal, je suis dans son bureau depuis des mois.** » Elle lit à voix haute, afin de reprendre aussi le contrôle de sa voix. Au début c'est chevrotant puis cela redevient normal.

A Mademoiselle Loquas.

Si vous venez d'ouvrir mon enveloppe c'est que venez de vous réveiller. Sachez que je viens d'écrire cette lettre le soir-même, car sa majesté vient de me prévenir. Ne me demandez pas par quel moyen, c'est le même objet que je vous ai montré lors de la deuxième année. Donc, j'ai su que vous alliez vous éveiller. Mais attention, les choses ont bougé durant votre léthargie, notamment la mort imminente de Buck ce soir même. Mais n'ayez crainte, un certain trio a eu une mission de ma part. En revanche je suis inquiet pour le prisonnier de votre cœur. Il a été suivi tout récemment, via le professeur Lupin, par un certain lié qui, je le sens, va commettre une erreur. Je vous demande de bien vouloir aider les enfants à réaliser leur mission si vous en avez la force. Ces fraises, posées à côté de la présente lettre, ont des vertus magiques vous permettant de récupérer votre énergie vitale. Je vous laisse faire selon votre instinct.

Bien Cordialement

Dumbledore

La jeune femme plie la coursive, songeuse. En effet elle a récupérée très vite. Mais elle sent qu'elle ne pourra certainement user que de magie primitive. Cela la viderait immédiatement si elle se mettrait à user de sorts plus complexes. Limala approuve, et lui conseille tout de même de suivre les conseils du directeur, pour ne pas paraître impolie.

Elle se lève et voyant qu'elle est stable, se rend en direction de la maison de Hagrid. Elle ne voit personne jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange attire son attention. Un oiseau argenté vient de sortir de derrière une branche et tourne autour d'elle. La femme comprend qu'elle doit le suivre et envoie ses intentions par pensées. L'oiseau fonce en direction du saule cogneur. La femme connait bien cet arbre pour être dangereux. Mais elle voit l'oiseau plonger dans les racines avant de disparaître. La louve décode pour elle.

_« - Il y a un passage secret là-dedans. »_

_« - Oui, mais si je m'approche, le saule m'embroche. »_

_« - Il y a sûrement un moyen de contourner ce problème. Sers-toi de ce que tu connais. »_

La jeune femme comprend et invoque la magie.

- De l'eau et du vent, j'invoque en cet instant le clone qui m'est destinée !

Comme à chaque fois, les mains de la femme prennent une teinte bleutée, une bulle d'eau se crée et se façonne pour ressembler trait pour trait à sa créatrice. Le double s'incline.

- Tu m'as invoqué ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à bloquer les branches de l'arbre pour que je puisse pénétrer dans le souterrain.

- Ok.

Le double observe attentivement l'arbre et se lance en direction d'un renflement. En évitant les branches telles un chat, il parvient à ce point et se pose dessus. Il déclare à sa créatrice qu'elle peut entrer. Jenifael remercie son double et lui ordonne de veiller le saule un peu plus loin. Une fois entrée, Jeni-clone s'éloigne de l'arbre et prend place derrière un rocher.

Pendant ce temps, la princesse pénètre dans une sorte de galerie souterraine. Son cœur bat violemment car elle se souvient que le beau brun s'y cache. « **Pourvu qu'il n'est rien.** » La louve rétorque que depuis le temps qu'il n'a jamais été trouvé il ne risque rien. Si ce n'est un certain Severus. Mais à son bonheur, quand elle arrive au niveau de la porte où se terre le prisonnier, elle ne ressent pas sa présence. Mais elle entend la voix d'Harry et ensuite de Remus.

- Vous !

- Harry…

- Je vous ai fait confiance !

- Harry tu sais…Jeni ?

La princesse vient d'entrer, protégée par le bouclier des cieux qui l'enveloppe d'une fine pellicule. Ses mains sont en position d'attaque car elle ne s'attendait pas à voir les enfants et Sirius, pointant sa baguette dans leur direction. Celui-ci vient de manquer un battement de cœur quand il vient de voir entrer celle qu'il n'a pas cessé d'hanter son esprit. Pendant quelques secondes sa vigilance tombe. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras mais le bouclier l'empêche de passer. Le regard empli de tristesse de la princesse lui brise le cœur.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti sur vos intentions ?

- Jenifael, tu sais…

- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Vous avez attaqué Harry, Hermione et Ron ! Et lui est votre complice !

Elle montre Remus du doigt. Des larmes de désespoirs tombent quand elle entend Lupin dire.

- Oui, je suis son complice pour faire éclater la vérité.

Elle essuie ses larmes mais elles tombent encore.

- Laquelle !

- Peter n'est pas mort, c'est ce rat !

- C'est faux. En fait je n'aurais pas du écouter le directeur, j'aurais du laisser mon lié se charger de ce travail…

Elle sent alors des mains enlacer les siennes, la prenant par surprise car son bouclier est tout autour d'elle donc normalement personne ne peut la toucher. Ses mains lui électrifient la peau tout comme le souffle sur son oreille. Pourtant elle ne voit rien, et apparemment les autres non plus. Elle sent des lèvres embrasser le creux de son cou et faire palpiter son cœur. Elle sent ces lèvres remonter jusqu'à sa bouche mais ne la touche pas. Elle comprend et murmure son nom. Signe que le destin va bientôt se jouer, que la prophétie est toute proche ou plutôt les.


	91. Un chemin qui s'ouvre pour nous deux P 2

**- Jeni : Bon sang, cela va devenir de plus en plus chaud (Rougit)**

**- Limala : Pourquoi? Tes hormones te travaillent?**

**- Jeni : Oui un peu...quand tu as deux mâles autour de toi qui te "courrent" après, on n'est pas insensible comme toi!**

* * *

><p>Elle souffle son nom. En réponse, les lèvres de l'individu se posent sur celles de la jeune femme. Jeni ferme les yeux à ce toucher si doux. « <strong>Que ces lèvres sont chaudes, et qu'est-ce que leur contact me plaise…<strong> » Puis, son sang flamboie d'un coup et son cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Trop effréné, au point que la princesse parvient à entendre le cœur de son lié. Un cœur bouillonnant de sentiments amoureux. Elle le pousse violemment en arrière, rompant ce contact beaucoup trop violent. La cape d'invisibilité tombe à terre, dévoilant le mystérieux personnage. Severus fait face à sa liée, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais cela n'est rien comparé à la colère de la femme et de sa louve. Toutes deux n'en reviennent pas.

_« - Non mais il se prend pour qui cet immonde humain ! »_

_« - Limala, c'est à moi de répondre, et t'entendre crier de la sorte m'empêche de parler ! »_

La louve se tait, mais en continuant tous de même à balancer sa colère dans le cœur de sa liée. Jeni pousse un profond soupir, puis balance sa main sur la joue du maître des potions.

Celui-ci ne s'y attend pas et se retrouve le cul au sol comme un idiot. Il va commettre un geste irréparable, quand il voit les mains bleues de la liée. Ses mains crées une bulle qui les entoures elle et lui. La peur s'empare de son âme. Mais il voit que sa princesse ne commet pas d'attaque dans sa direction quand elle abaisse ses mains. En tournant la tête, il voit Sirius tendre le bout de la baguette dans sa direction. « **Elle me protège… **»

Labulle d'eau entoure le duo de lié sous les yeux effarés des sorciers. Sirius tente un sortilège de stupéfiction en direction de Rogue, mais le sort est repoussé. La bulle d'eau étant mêlée au « bouclier des cieux ». Il regarde le duo en face de lui sans comprendre et cri à la femme.

- Pourquoi le laisses-tu être près de toi ?

- Parce…parce que…

Elle n'ose dire ce mot qu'elle répugne, ou du moins sa louve, mais…qui compte tant pour elle. Elle pose ses yeux sur le sorcier qui se relève.

Severus ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Il est en colère à cause du geste que cette femme lui a fait, mais il est heureux de voir que, malgré tout, elle le protège. Ce geste lui réchauffe le cœur intensément. « **Comme quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes.** » A cette pensée, il soupire de tristesse car, en réalité, il pensait faire renaître sa Lily. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur elle en pensant fort à son amie défunte. Mais rien ne s'est produit. Pire, il a aimé l'idée d'embrasser la princesse. Il revient à lui en sentant la main douce et brûlante de la femme prendre la sienne. Il la dévisage. Ses yeux dorés semblent être nés du soleil tant ils sont brûlants et profonds « **Je pourrais me noyer dans ses yeux.** » Sa peau blanche, mais bronzée couleur caramel, semble si sucrée que Severus se souvient encore du goût des lèvres de Jenifael qui s'approchait des fraises des bois. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ressent en cet instant une attirance animale pour elle, une attirance si violente que, si sa volonté ne le retenait pas, il aurait pris ses lèvres sans aucune retenue. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir non plus. Mais quand il entend la voix de Jeni, n'arrivant pas à répondre à la question du prisonnier, son esprit le ramène sur terre et éloigne ses yeux du doré envoutant. Il déclare, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres en posant ses yeux sur Sirius.

- Parce qu'elle est ma liée !

- Non !

Sirius n'en revient pas, tout comme Remus. Tous deux ont la même pensée. « **Comment une femme aussi délicieuse peut être liée par magie à quelqu'un d'aussi glacial !** » La jeune femme répond à leurs pensées communes qu'elle a captées.

- Parce que je suis opposée à lui en tous points.

Ces mots ont du mal à être digérés. Severus profite des désarrois des deux sorciers pour passer devant la princesse, sortir de sa « bulle de protection » et lancer un « expelliarmus » qui envoi les baguettes de Remus et de Sirius à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il bloque sa liée dans la bulle afin qu'elle ne l'interrompt pas puis il déclare, en avançant.

- Quelle douce vengeance…j'espérais tellement être celui qui t'attrape !

- Non !

Malgré sa protection, le cri du cœur de Jenifael est si fort qu'il brise la bulle. Elle attrape le bras libre de Severus et le maintient contre elle. Le sorcier tremble à ce contact car, tout comme la jeune femme, quand les liés se touchent, de l'électricité envahit leur être. De l'électricité sentimentale et bouleversante. Mais l'envie de meurtre du sorcier est si grande qu'il parvient à la repousser avec violence en arrière. Sa tête cogne violemment le mur et elle s'évanouit. Du sang coule sur ses cheveux châtains bouclés cuivrés. Sirius sent que sa colère a dépassé le point de « non-retour ». L'amour le rend violent et hurle.

- Salaud !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !

Le maître des potions et l'évadé se font face. Une haine profonde et réciproque s'élève dans l'air. Remus ne peut rien faire, privé de sa baguette. Ses yeux sont emplis d'angoisse pour les deux sorciers, puisqu'il se souvient de la mésaventure lors de leur adolescence. Mésaventure qu'a racontée Sirius au trio. Il s'agissait d'une sombre farce qui consistait à mener l'adolescent aux cheveux gras auprès de Remus sous sa forme de loup-garou. Cela aurait pu mal finir si James n'en avait pas eu vent et, le fait qu'il ait sauvé la vie à Severus, a rendu à ce dernier une profonde rancune à l'ensemble des maraudeurs. Remus revient à la réalité en entendant Severus déclarer avec mépris.

- De quoi tu parles, j'ai dit !

- Poser la main sur elle ! Tu es lié à elle et toi, la seule chose que tu fais, c'est la frapper !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je déteste cette femme !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant tout à l'heure tu semblais apprécier son contact et la regarder…

- La ferme ! Ce n'est pas elle que j'aimais toucher !

- Evidemment, toi qui n'as jamais été désiré, tu aimes forcément être touchée…

- Tais-toi, tu vas gentiment sortir devant moi et ensuite, je vais te mener directement aux détraqueurs. Ils ont tellement envie de te revoir tu sais.

Le peu de couleur présent sur le visage du prisonnier disparait. Remus tente de parlementer avec le maître des potions mais celui-ci est sourd à ses demandes.

Quand au trio, qui était cloué sur place par les scénarios qui se sont produits depuis l'apparition de Jeni, reprennent leurs esprits. Harry tente de s'approcher de celle qui doit le protéger…mais Severus l'en empêche.

- Restez où vous êtes Potter !

- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est blessée de votre faute !

- J'ai dit de rester là où vous êtes ! N'aggravez pas votre situation !

Hermione tire la manche de l'élu et celui-ci recule, en serrant les dents. Severus montre la sortie aux deux hommes en face de lui.

- Après vous !

Harry tend la main derrière le dos d'Hermi et attrape sa baguette. Puis il lance un expelliarmus si puissant que Rogue se retrouve propulsé en arrière, sa tête heurtant le recoin d'une armoire. D'un bruit sourd, il tombe dans les paumes. Hermione regarde Harry médusé, les mains devant la bouche.

- Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ! On a attaqué un professeur !

Les autres ne l'écoutent pas et Harry demande à l'homme qui est son parrain.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Peter !

- Il a trahit James et Lily parce qu'il avait peur de Voldemord…alors il a fui. Mais j'ai retrouvé ce misérable. Un combat en pleine rue a eut lieu. Je ne voulais pas rester au milieu de ce monde, quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé. Mais ce traître a fui, et il a simulé sa mort en coupant un de ses doigts. Ensuite une machination a été établie comme quoi c'est moi qui aie tué Peter !

- Ron, donne ton rat.

- Mais…

L'élu n'attend pas et prend le rat du rouquin. Il le donne à Sirius mais l'animal mort le doigt du prisonnier. Il s'apprête à fuir dans un trou quand un sortilège de Remus rend au rat son apparence réelle. Celle d'un homme chétif et relativement épais. Un doigt manque à une de ses mains, son crâne ne possède pas de cheveux. De plus, depuis le temps qu'a duré sa vie d'animal, il a gardé certains aspects du rat comme le nez ou encore ses yeux humides. Il dit d'une voix faiblarde.

- Sirius…Remus…Mes amis…

Peter tente de passer à travers mais les deux sorciers le repoussent en arrière. Le traître regarde l'élu avec des yeux effarés.

- Harry…oh Harry tu ressembles tant à James !

- Comment oses-tu ! Comment oses-tu lui parler après ce que tu as fait !

Sirius est dans une colère noire. Cette même colère fait ouvrir les yeux de Jenifael qui ne comprend pas du tout la scène sous ses yeux. D'abord une personne de plus vient d'apparaitre, et l'homme qu'elle aime semble le haïr au plus haut point. Puis elle remarque l'absence du rat de Ron. Tous s'éclairent. Elle appelle Harry. Les regards se posent sur elle. Hermione et Ron en ont les larmes aux yeux et Harry soupire de soulagement ainsi que Sirius. Quand à Remus, elle ne comprend pas trop ses émotions. A la fois soulagement mêlée d'excitation. La louve lui murmure que cette nuit, le loup-garou voudra sortir de sa prison. « **Superbe, comme si tous les chemins se croisent en cette seule nuit…** » Puis la princesse voit Peter s'approcher d'elle avec un air un peu trop curieux.

- Ça alors…moi qui pensait que vous aviez toutes disparues…C'est ma chance de devenir lié !

Il lève les mains et touche le diadème de la jeune femme.

- Que ton âme et la mienne se soudent !

La jeune femme est alors remplie d'une effroyable douleur. Encore pire que l'appendicite ou les calculs rénaux. C'est comme si son corps tout entier est devenu la définition même du mot « douleur ». Elle crie si fort que Limala en a les oreilles qui lui sifflent. Elle tente de calmer cette effroyable sensation d'os brisé et de sang glacé en faisant appel à la magie du dragon doré, encore inactive. Jeni n'étant pas consciente de ce que Limala est en train de faire à cause de sa douleur, la louve plonge en un lieu éloigné de toutes sensations.

Quand au sorcier Peter, celui-ci savoure cet instant de grâce de pouvoir « voler » la résonnance. Sirius s'est très bien ce qu'il fait, tout comme Remus. Tous deux savent que ce geste est de la magie noire. Harry sent la peur envahir son être.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait !

- Reste où tu es Harry !

Sirius regarde son filleul avec tristesse. L'élu le voit, et ne comprend pas.

- Mais ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire…ça me rend malade cette maudite magie noire !

- Hein ?

Sirius tente de se calmer pour expliquer, mais Remus s'en charge. Il explique au trio la résonance en terme simple. Hermione comprend très vite l'importance quasi sacré du lien entre un sorcier et sa princesse. Cependant, celle-ci demande.

- Donc le professeur Rogue et Jeni sont liés, c'est cela ? Quand il a dit, « elle est ma liée ».

- Oui, mais pas complètement. Ils n'ont pas « accepté » d'être unis. Car cela doit être réalisé pleinement avec l'esprit et non la voix. La résonance se voit très facilement…il y a des changements très perceptibles.

- Je comprends. Mais lui, il fait quoi au juste ?

- Autrefois, quand « il » n'était pas encore au pouvoir, certains sorciers maléfiques ont tenté de créer une résonance artificielle avec des…cobayes.

- Oh…mon dieu… (Hermi pose sa main devant la bouche.)

- Et ils y sont parvenus. Seulement ce geste fait énormément souffrir. Seule la volonté peut annuler le sort. Et…mais ?

La lumière dorée qui vient d'envahir la chambre coupe la phrase de Remus. Il est subjugué par cette chaude énergie.

Limala vient de faire sortir une minuscule source de vie du dragon d'or. Cette énergie totalement positive coupe le sortilège de magie noire avec violence. Jenifael la ressent dans chacune de ses cellules. Elle est soulagée comme jamais auparavant. Malgré sa transpiration et la nausée encore présentent après cette douleur incommensurable. Alors ses yeux redeviennent dorés quand Limala lâche la pression magique sans limite et épuisante de celui-qui-porte-l'essence-de-toute-chose.

Un vent violent souffle le petit homme en arrière. Les mains de la princesse sont transparentes. Malgré la douleur au niveau de son crâne (Venant du choc contre le mur par Severus-le-sorcier), elle parvient à se relever. Elle a envie de tuer, en échos à celle de sa louve. Mais Sirius lui prend ses mains. Elle le regarde et sa colère tombe devant les yeux emplis de tendresse de l'homme aimé. Puis elle fronce les sourcils en voyant Rogue.

- Comment est-il ?

- Ça va, ce crétin est juste évanouit.

- Tant mieux. Et maintenant ?

Le prisonnier fait un baisemain, avant de répondre qu'ils vont emmener Peter au détraqueur et prouver ainsi sa liberté. Le sourire de Jenifael fait battre le cœur de l'homme avec vigueur. Mais il ne montre rien. Il lance un sortilège sur Pettigrow et une corde l'entoure pour le maintenir prisonnier. Harry et Sirius sortent les premier, suivi de Severus (Flottant dans l'air), puis la liée au maître des potions inconscient, Ron et Hermione tenant le premier car il est blessé à la jambe, et enfin Remus. Jeni pousse un profond soupir en passant sa main sur sa blessure. Elle murmure son incantation.

- Meleth.

La chaude lueur ambrée apparaît, éclairant la grotte obscure. Ron voit avec curiosité la blessure à la tête de la princesse disparaître. Il demande si elle ne peut pas le faire pour sa jambe. Elle lui lance un regard navré et lui répond qu'elle est trop faible pour guérir une telle blessure. Son manque de puissance et sa tristesse accablent Sirirus qui lui dit.

- Parfois, il vaut mieux être ainsi que trop puissant.

Jeni le remercie de cette attention. Harry regarde leur échange et se dit en souriant. « **S'ils finissent ensemble, je crois que j'en serais plus que ravi.** » Mais il laisse sa réflexion secrète. Préférant ne pas trop être optimiste. Quand ils finissent par sortir de la grotte, sous le saule cogneur, le groupe se rend compte que le soleil est en train de se coucher. Harry et son parrain s'éloignent du groupe pour discuter en regardant le château. Quand à Ron, il s'assoit par terre, aidé d'Hermione. Remus surveille Peter pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie. Jenifael les regarde en souriant. Puis elle pose son regard sur le visage endormi de Rogue. Elle prend place près de lui et laisse ses doigts glisser dans la chevelure ébène du maître des potions. Elle soupire encore. Limala répond.

_« - Ce n'est pas en te sentant responsable de son état que tu amélioreras ta relation avec lui. Et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est inconscient. En plus je me permets de te rappelais que c'est lui qui t'as frappés. »_

_« - Il n'a pas voulu être violent. »_

_« - Tu défends ton lié ? »_

La rougeur s'empare des joues de la princesse. Elle ne cesse de regarder le visage pâle du directeur des Serpentards. Elle répond.

_« - Oui. Je veux me faire croire qu'il n'est pas si froid. Et puis il m'a embrassée. »_

Son cœur bat violemment dans sa poitrine. A ce moment, elle commence à sentir un dilemme naître en elle. Qui, de Sirius et de Severus préfère-t-elle ? Du tac-au-tac elle répond Sirius car elle le trouve magnifique. Mais son cœur répond Sev par la résonnance qui est étonnamment présente depuis quelques heures. La louve sourit et déclare que cela vient du fait de la lumière qui s'installe. Et de la présence des deux personnages responsables de la lumière. Hermione cri, sortant Jeni de sa torpeur. Elle lève les yeux et voit la pleine lune. « **Oh non !** » Elle se relève et s'apprête à se battre contre le loup-garou qui vient de prendre le pas sur l'homme. Elle a peur, mais elle sent quelque chose d'intense prendre possession d'elle. Severus, revenu à lui, vient de se mettre devant elle. Il se prend un coup de patte qui le blesse. Mais l'hybride ne continue pas de le torturer car, Harry vient de lancer une pierre sur la tête de Remus-loup. Il fait demi-tour et court vers lui, suivi par Sirius devenu animagus. Un combat entre les deux créatures commence quand au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius perd et tombe dans la forêt interdite. Le loup-garou va lui aussi dans la forêt, attiré par le son d'un de son espèce. Il ne reste plus que Ron et Hermione, paniqué, et Severus et Jeni. La dernière veut partir mais Rogue l'en empêche. Elle est à genou devant lui.

- Je peux me battre !

- Non ! Vous avez trop utilisé de magie. Je le sens par notre lien !

- Qu'importe !

Elle tente de se lever, mais les mains du maître agrippent les siennes. Ils se regardent. A nouveau, comme au lac, leurs cœurs battent simultanément. Ils se rapprochent…quelques centimètres les séparent. Des mots venus d'ailleurs sortent en même temps de leurs lèvres…une magie venue des temps immémoriaux les enveloppes d'une douce chaleur et d'une faible leur blanche. Ils lèvent leurs mains respectives et les enlaces, leurs nez se touchent.

- Par une belle nuit froide, lentement mes yeux se ferment pour qu'au plus profond du ciel, par delà les blancs nuages et jusqu'aux ténèbres de l'infini, se répandent mes pouvoirs. En cet instant solennel, je te fais la promesse de m'unir à toi léger comme un souffle, puissant comme la terre. Un flux d'énergie nous entoure. En cet instant solennel et devant toute l'éternité je forme le vœu que nos âmes jumelles liées dès à présent par ce serment sacré ne deviennent plus qu'une seule entité. Et cette entité qui nous unit porte le nom de …


	92. Un chemin qui s'ouvre pour nous deux P 3

**Jeni : Que fait-on après cela?**

**Limala soupire : Et bien ... je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. C'est ton espèce après tous non?**

**Jeni : Ben oui...mais chez pas. C'est nouveau pour moi. Perverse d'auteur!**

**Auteur : Tu voulais des émotions non? Te voilàa servi ma vieille.**

* * *

><p>Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Seul Ron et Hermione se tiennent l'un près de l'autre. Tous deux ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe, tous deux ne comprennent pas pourquoi Jenifael et leur professeur se tiennent à genou, l'un à face de l'autre, leur visage se touchant, leur yeux devenant d'une étrange couleur argentée, leur corps émettant une douce lueur dorée, leur main mêlée intimement. Tous deux ne comprenant pas pourquoi ces deux êtres parlent avec un timbre cristallin…proche de la voix des fantômes. Tous deux ne comprenant pas non plus ces paroles qui touchent leurs esprits irrémédiablement…tous comme les personnes présentent dans le château de Poudlard.<p>

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Le directeur regarde par la fenêtre un étrange spectacle. Il était tranquillement en train de songer en regardant la nuit, quand une lueur est apparue. Il la regarde, le sourire aux lèvres et la main sur le cœur. Il a compris, dès l'instant où son esprit a été touché par la magie des ancêtres inquisitrices. Cette magie unissant sorciers et princesses. Cette magie les reliant durant quelques instants à la mémoire du monde. Car Dumbledore voit ce que les inquisitrices fantomatiques veulent faire voir. Et ce souvenir est à présent visible. Le directeur voit un ciel étonnement brillant de milliers d'étoile. Il voit les constellations partout autour de lui. Puis l'image accélère et Albus se retrouve au milieu de créature de légende. Des créatures qui ont disparues de la surface de la terre après la grande guerre des inquisitrices. Ils voient ces créatures vivantes au gré de leur vie. Insouciante, puis à la seconde qui suit, il voit un éclair de lumière pourfendre le ciel. Une vague de sang et de poussière ensevelie la vie des ces créatures. L'instant d'après plus rien. Le directeur est à nouveau en lui. Mais la lumière est encore là. Il sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Puis murmure.

- Si le souvenir de mort a été vu…cela signifie que leur lien est l'exacte opposée de ce que je viens de voir. Au lieu de la mort, leur sentiment sera…la vie. Alors que dans mon cas, notre nom à ma liée et à moi était la mort, le souvenir des inquisitrices était de l'amour à profusion. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Severus a vu la mort et la souffrance avec la guerre et la perte de Lily. Quand à la française, elle a vu la peur de perdre un être chère. Leur mot sera violent. Je peux le sentir dans tout mon corps. Ce mot.

Le directeur voit Fumsek chanter une mélodie douce et chaleureuse. Mais étrangement derrière cette mélodie bouillonnante de sentiments positifs, se cache la douleur à nul autre pareil.

Dans la forêt interdite-Les centaures

Les hybrides se réveillent, tous comme le reste de la forêt. Tous se sentent étonnement rassuré. Bane sort le premier de sa hutte. Il se rend en direction du cœur de la forêt, là où, autrefois, l'ensemble des êtres vivants y faisaient des réunions pour comprendre le fonctionnement du monde. Depuis des millénaires, ce lieu sacré a été laissé aux centaures afin qu'il le garde en état. A la grande surprise du chef des centaures, d'étranges fleurs viennent d'apparaître. Son cœur bat violemment contre sa poitrine.

- Cela vient de commencer.

Bane tourne la tête vers Firenze, qui vient d'entrer à son tour dans le domaine des anciennes inquisitrices. Bane confirme de la tête et laisse son collègue lire un étrange parchemin, fait de lierre et de mousse séchée. Ce parchemin étant conservé dans du verre magique d'inquisitrice. Ce parchemin est magique car il a l'étonnante faculté de changer de langue suivant la personne qui entre dans le champ d'action du verre.

- Quand le moment sera venu où la dernière princesse de ce monde fera renaître de ses cendres, le cœur et la sève du monde, alors ce parchemin se brisera. Les chaînes du dragon d'or se briseront et l'union des deux, hôte et âme ne deviendront plus qu'un. Par le sacrifice ultime, le monde reprendra sa substance initiale et la magie des femmes de la nature s'éteindra.

Firenze a les yeux emplis de tristesse en posant son regard sur la fleur. Il dit autant à Bane que pour lui-même.

- Cela fait des millions d'années que nous veillons ce lieu et ce parchemin. Et pourtant, nous savions qu'un jour où l'autre notre tâche serait terminée. Et cela commence cette nuit. Amayelle a écrit cela en espérant que sa descendante humaine vivrait dans le bonheur. Nous ne savons rien de Jenifael, si ce n'est qu'elle est née en France. Etrange coïncidence non ? Amayelle est une anglaise qui a crée ce parchemin ici pour garder en mémoire la terre. Mais elle est partie en France pour donner naissance aux deux peuples qui…d'après ce parchemin, verra l'un d'eux disparaître à la mort d'une de sa descendance dans le pays de son ancêtre.

- Oui. Et cela commence avec le poème des liés.

- Oui. Cette fleur en est le signe. La Neïastéa, ou autrement dit, la fleur des inquisitrices. La seule espèce végétale qui naît par l'apparition d'une inquisitrice, ou de leur magie, et disparaît à la fin du poème. Laissant derrière elle un parfum à nul autre pareil qui regorge l'essence de toute chose naturelle. Dont nous.

- Oui, nous autre en avons besoin. Et à la façon dont je sens mon corps se revigorer, leur liaison semble être d'une extrême violence…plus encore que celle entre celui-dont-ne-doit-as-prononcer-le-nom et Kira.

- « L'amour ». Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus fort encore.

- Même la « Haine » de Dumbledore et de sa liée n'est rien par rapport à cette force entre Severus et Jenifael. Ce « mot » doit être d'une violence inouïe pour eux deux.

- Si la princesse est consentante, peut-être nous le dira-t-elle.

- Peut-être.

Les deux centaures se tournent vers la chaude lueur au Nord de leur position actuelle.

Dans la forêt interdite-La meute de Keana

Keana et ses deux fils ont leurs oreilles droites. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une telle forme ni une telle force dans tous leur être. Comme si chacun de leur muscle puissant est dopé d'une nouvelle adrénaline puis puissante. Leur corps est en feu, ils ont une folle envie de courir à travers les arbres, hurler à leur congénère, même danser avec leur proie ! La mère est plus résistante à ce chant envoutant qu'elle entend. Une mélodie que seules les créatures entendant des sons à des kilomètres à la ronde peuvent percevoir. Elle comprend les mots aussi aisément que si la louve en face d'elle lui parlait. Ou plutôt le couple. Car elle discerne aussi la voix d'un mâle. Elle se concentre, mais la cacophonie de ses fils empêchent d'entendre le dialogue, alors elle les mords au niveau de leurs oreilles pour les faire taire. Le plus jeune demande.

- Pourquoi nous avoir agressé mère ?

- Vous jacassez comme des moineaux ! Cela est agaçant. Et, si vous cessiez ce bruit, vous vous rendrez compte qu'un son de loup se fait entendre dans l'air !

Les jeunes loups dressent leurs oreilles et écoutent. Ils finissent par entendre le son. Un dialogue. Les loups comprennent qu'il s'agit d'une incantation, destinée à libérer la source même des sentiments, de les exprimer sans aucune retenue. Keana sent au plus profond d'elle que ce dialogue provient en partie du cœur de la princesse humaine. Elle sait que ses phrases ne peuvent être de Limala, la louve solitaire. Puisque dans ces mots sont définis la tolérance, le respect et l'offrande d'un corps à un autre, d'une âme à une autre. La louve commence à comprendre pourquoi celle que l'on appelle « princesse », ou « porteuse de lumière », va avoir une destinée difficile à remplir. Car le dernier mot que les deux êtres prononcent en même temps est signe de guerre émotionnelle.

Du côté des sirènes

Le roi entend des pulsations très fortes dans l'eau. Cela le rend nostalgique de la perte de la princesse Aqua. Jamais auparavant ses sentiments n'ont été mis à si dure épreuve. Comme si le temps lui-même vient de faire un retour en arrière. Il se rappelle d'un coup de la violence de ses pensées quand il a vu pour la toute première fois la femme à deux jambes. Elle était si belle que l'eau semblait s'incliner devant sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux du soleil, ses yeux du ciel nocturne, sa peau des neiges…tout lui revient en mémoire. A cause de la résonnance des deux derniers liés qui vient d'être enclenchée de manière irréversible. Il murmure pour lui.

- La résonnance, est-ce un cadeau ou une malédiction ? Les histoires de ma défunte aimée et la reine vont dans le second sens. Toutes ses histoires ont connu une fin douloureuse. Est-ce que celle de la dernière princesse aura le même destin ? Mon instinct me dit que oui. La violence de ce poème m'empêche de dire le contraire. Comment un tel « mot » ne peut pas apporter de la douleur. D'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas des couples ayant un « mot » pareil. Peut-être que l'histoire des moldus, Roméo et Juliette je crois, va définir la leur.

Du côté des liés

Petit à petit, leurs voix ne font plus qu'un, et ils entonnent le chant de leur liaison. Severus commence, suivi de la belle princesse. Pour finir ensemble sur le même mot définissant le tout.

- Par une belle nuit froide,

- Par une belle nuit froide

- Lentement mes yeux se ferment

- Lentement mes yeux se ferment,

- Pour qu'au plus profond du ciel

- Pour qu'au plus profond du ciel,

- Par delà les blancs nuages et jusqu'aux ténèbres de l'infini, se répandent mes pouvoirs

- Par delà les blancs nuages et jusqu'aux ténèbres de l'infini, se répandent mes pouvoirs.

- En cet instant solennel

- En cet instant solennel,

- Je te fais la promesse de m'unir à toi léger comme un souffle, puissant comme la terre

- Je te fais la promesse de m'unir à toi léger comme un souffle, puissant comme la terre.

- Un flux d'énergie nous entoure

- Un flux d'énergie nous entoure.

- En cet instant solennel et devant toute l'éternité

- En cet instant solennel et devant toute l'éternité,

- Je forme le vœu que nos âmes jumelles liées dès à présent par ce serment sacré ne deviennent plus qu'une seule entité.

- Je forme le vœu que nos âmes jumelles liées dès à présent par ce serment sacré ne deviennent plus qu'une seule entité.

- Et cette entité qui nous unit porte le nom de…

- Et cette entité qui nous unit porte le nom de…

- Passion.

A ce mot, la lumière devient plus forte, aveuglant Ron et Hermione. Severus et Jenifael voient un souvenir perdu de leur mémoire. Un souvenir qui a marqué leur nom. Un souvenir dispersé en eux mais qui leur revient. Une nuit, ils se sont rencontrés. Bien avant l'arrivée de Jenifael en Angleterre. La jeune femme était nue, et lui était seul dans son désespoir. Mais quand il la vit, il sut qu'elle était celle qui devait se lier à lui. Alors ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre avec la passion qui les définissait.

Mue par ce souvenir, ils se détachent les mains, et se prennent le visage.

Severus ne ressent rien d'autre en cet instant que l'envie de revivre cette nuit, ce souvenir. Il ferme les yeux.

Jenifael ne veut rien d'autre que connaître la résonnance parfaite avec l'homme qui se tient devant elle. Elle ferme les yeux.

Leur lèvre se frôle, puis s'enlace en un baiser qui est le seul, l'unique, permettant de sceller leur lien. Le geste définissant leur résonnance. La langue du maître des potions s'insinuent entre les lèvres offertes, chaudes, sensuelles de sa princesse. Le feu brûle dans les veines de la jeune femme. Elle s'approche de Severus et se colle à lui. Si Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas crié de surprise, les deux êtres se seraient aimés comme dans leur souvenir.


	93. Un chemin qui s'ouvre pour nous deux P 4

**Auteur : J'ai trouvé un job en interim tralalalère!**

**Jeni : Tu te calmes...**

**Limala : ...Sinon on te...**

**Jeni : ... cloue le...**

**Limala : ...bec!**

**Auteur : Mais euh! C'est hyper dur d trouver un job dans mon monde! Surtout en fin d'étude! Alors j'ai le droit de fêter ça!Mdr...**

* * *

><p>Ron et Hermione sont bouche-bée lorsque la lumière disparaît. Rogue et leur amie sont littéralement collés l'un à l'autre, le premier embrassant avec passion la seconde. Tandis que la seconde laissant ses mains passer sous la chemise du premier, faisant des arabesques sensuelles dans son dos. Hermione se retourne, les joues en feu et profondément gênée. Quand à Ron, avec son habituel sensibilité, cri.<p>

- Jeni ! T'es dingue !

Les deux se séparent, mais sans un regard plein de gêne l'un envers l'autre. Le cœur des deux liés est différent. Tous deux sentent une nouvelle sensibilité liée à la magie. Comme s'ils avaient, en quelque sorte, un second cœur à l'intérieur du premier, pouvant permettre d'échanger leurs émotions respectives. A cet instant ils ont la même gêne d'avoir fait ce geste devant les enfants. Mais Severus ressent dans le cœur de sa liée une immense tendresse à son intention. Emotion qui croit lentement mais sûrement. Quand à Jenifael, celle-ci ressent l'amour sans borne de Severus à son intention. Amour qui est douloureux. « **Lily, évidemment. Elle sera toujours dans son esprit. Mais à présent je sais qu'il sera plus sensible à moi.** » Elle lui offre son plus beau sourire, et en ressent ses effets sur l'âme de l'homme. Une fissure dans son être. Elle se relève et tourne le dos au groupe. Elle dit, d'une voix calme et assurée. Une voix partagée avec sa louve, elle étant étrangement résolue à la nouvelle liaison appelée « Passion ».

- Il me reste des choses à faire. Severus, je te les confies.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais ce que tu dois, ma princesse.

Elle le regarde sur le côté. Un échange assez difficile à cerner pour eux. Un mélange d'acceptation et d'incompréhension. D'abord des sensations nouvelles, puis cet échange vocal avec le prénom du premier et le tutoiement du second. Mais Jenifael ne peut pas encore tomber amoureuse. Puisque ses yeux sont encore envoutés par le prisonnier. A cette pensée, elle panique car elle sait qu'un temps précieux vient de s'écouler. Très vite, comme l'eau d'une cascade. Alors elle prend une profonde inspiration. Elle est gorgée d'énergie, tellement qu'elle sait qu'elle peut être sur deux fronts à la fois. Alors elle chante son incantation.

- De l'eau et du vent, j'invoque en cet instant le clone qui m'est destinée !

Comme d'habitude, les sorts de l'eau et du vent crées simultanément, font apparaître le clone qui avait disparu lors de l'éveil de la résonnance. Le clone a une constitution plus solide qu'à l'ordinaire, et sa peau n'est plus bleutée mais de la même couleur que l'originale. Si les gens ne savaient pas que la seconde Jeni est un clone, ils auraient pris l'une et l'autre pour des jumelles. Les deux s'éloignent en direction de la forêt. Puis en y entrant, elles se regardent. Le clone a un sourire malicieux.

- C'était comment, d'être embrassé par celui que tu détestes soi-disant ?

Une chaleur immense envahit le corps de l'original et dit.

- Terriblement agréable. Terriblement envoutant. C'était si bon que je ne dois surtout pas le refaire !

- Ben pourquoi ? Je sais bien qu'il n'y doit pas y avoir d'échange charnel, mais vous pouvez bien y passer outre non ?

Jeni-réelle rougit

De plus belle mais rétorque que ce n'est pas de cela qu'elle voulait dire. Mais du fait que devant ses yeux, il y a un Sirius. Le clone fronce les sourcils pas convaincu, mais n'ajoute rien. Il demande dans quelle direction il doit aller ? à sa grande surprise, la réelle répond vers Sirius.

- Pourquoi ? Ne serais-tu pas, au contraire, tenté de le retrouver seule à seule ?

- Si, mais Limala…ou plutôt l'autre, m'exhorte à retrouver et aider Remus.

- Quoi, le loup-garou ? Mais comment ? Tu ne peux rien faire. Pas même avec la magie. Alors que ma force est sans limite.

- Je parle de mes ailes.

- En quoi cela va l'aider ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle est sincère. Et pourtant la louve lui dit qu'elle peut lui rendre sa forme originelle pour ce cycle de lune. Qu'il n'aura pas à souffrir de cette malédiction. Le clone fait un signe de la tête en finissant par comprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de s'opposer à la volonté de la louve et du dragon doré présent dans l'âme de l'animal. Les deux Jeni se saluent et partent chacune dans leur chemin.

Du côté du clone

Elle regarde ses mains tout en courant. Elle ne parvient toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit si parfaite. Sans bleue. Une vraie Jeni. Elle se demande comment la résonance de la passion peut avoir eu de tels effets. Quand une voix familière lui fait tourner la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle sourit. Keana et ses fils courent près d'elle. Elle est ravie d'être accompagnée et en témoigne de la reconnaissance mentale. La mère louve répond.

_« - Nous somme liés les uns aux autres. Et toi, malgré que tu sois une copie parfaite crée par la princesse magicienne, tu es elle tout autant qu'elle est toi. »_

_« - Merci Keana. Mais cette transformation me laisse perplexe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la « passion » peut libérer une telle énergie en moi. »_

_« - Peut-être est-ce ainsi que tout doit se passer. Ta créatrice est le meilleur espoir pour nous, animaux, terre et nature. Par la présence de l'esprit de lumière dans son âme. »_

Le clone sursaute et s'arrête. Les loups se mettent devant elle. Jeni-clone demande, un brin de reproche dans la voix.

_« - Comment le savez-vous ? Et pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à ma maîtresse ? »_

Keana baisse la tête honteuse. Le plus âgé de ses fils répond en défendant sa mère.

_« - Mère ne pouvez pas. Malgré son envie de le dire. Car un sortilège vieux de plus de milliers d'années nous l'empêchait. Jusqu'à ce que la porteuse liée à la terre et possédant à moitié des dons d'inquisitrice en apprenne l'existence par le vecteur. »_

_« - C'est Limala le vecteur n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« - Oui. A présent si tu le permets, courrons vers le deux pattes qui se trouve au nord. Et dépêchons. Regarde le ciel ! »_

Jeni-clone lève ses yeux d'or et voit la raison de l'envie de courir du jeune loup. Les détraqueurs, tels des spectres de ténèbres désirant la mort, survole la forêt. « **Oh merde !** » Le clone ne sait pas trop comment faire pour courir plus vite car elle n'a pas la faculté de devenir louve. Keana entend ses pensées et se met près d'elle.

_« - Grimpe ! Vite ! »_

_« - Merci mère louve. »_

Jeni et Keana ainsi que ses fils foncent jusqu'au cœur de la forêt.

Du côté de Jeni et Limala

Limala et Jeni sont silencieuses jusqu'à ce que la princesse craque. Elle pousse un profond soupir avant de demander pourquoi la louve est si triste et désespérée. De fierté, la voix de l'animal ne tremble pas. Mais la princesse la connait depuis plus d'un an et sait qu'elle a le cœur emplis de désespoir.

_« - Tu t'es liés à un sorcier, ce lien n'est pas naturel. Je pensais qu'en montrant mes souvenirs tu comprendrais que ce lien n'est porteur que de mort. »_

_« - Ah oui, mais les ailes du dragon d'or sont pires que ce merveilleux liens ! Comparé à elles, ma passion avec Severus me rend plus forte qu'avant. Ma magie et la tienne se sont décuplées ! Ne le sens donc tu pas ? »_

_« - Si, mais ce n'est que de l'artifice. Le vrai lien se cache au fond de mon esprit. Le véritable lien de lumière. Même s'il est douloureux pour toi de l'admettre, n'est-il pas plus préférable de se lier au roi de la création qu'à un pathétique humain avec un lien qui n'a rien de naturel ? »_

_« - Tu avais raison, le jour où nous nous comprendrons, alors peut-être que je te relâcherai car je saurais que nos deux façons de penser sont proches. »_

_« - Soit. Mais ne crache pas sur le roi. Sans lui rien de ce que tu vois n'existerait. »_

La magicienne pousse un profond soupir avant de laisser ses yeux animales et magiques à la fois se mêler pour repérer Remus. Elle ne voit rien. Pas âme qui vive. Ce qui la perturbe. Elle lève les yeux et en voit-la raison. « **Les détraqueurs, ils partent vers Sirius ! Non, calme-toi, ton clone y sera sans doute avant eux.** » Elle secoue la tête et tente à nouveau de localiser le loup-garou mais sans succès.

Limala s'agace de voir que sa protégée panique et lui hurle dessus.

_« - On se calme ! »_

Jeni sursaute et respire en essayant de se calmer. Sans succès.

La louve lui demande à nouveau de se calmer.

_« - Ferme tes yeux. Et ressens le monde. Je sais que c'est très tôt pour ce genre d'exercice car tu es censé attendre la cinquième année. Mais je crois que tu peux passer outre en utilisant l'aura. »_

_« - Sauter des épreuves ? Plutôt cool comme idée. Sauf que si je ne me bouge pas, c'est Harry qui va empâter ! »_

_« - Fais ce que je te dis ! »_

La louve est tellement en colère que la princesse n'a pas le courage de répliquer. Alors elle ferme les yeux et tente de voir au-delà de ses yeux.

Du côté de Severus, Hermione et Ron

Le maître des potions lance un sort qui fait apparaître un brancard dont on ne sait. Il y place le rouquin blessé et lance une remarque glacée.

- Heureusement que je suis là, sinon vous auriez été bloqué tous deux ici comme de parfait idiots.

Hermione se mord la langue pour ne pas répondre. « **Ben voyons, comme si je ne savais pas faire apparaître un brancard. Qu'il m'énerve !** » Le sorcier âgé passe devant et amène le duo d'élève en direction du château. Mais ils lancent des regards inquiets vers la forêt interdite. Hermione et Ron le voient faire mais n'osent pas parler entre eux. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh hurle à briser les tympans, la folie de Rogue d'avoir amené deux enfants dans un état pareil. Puis le sorcier prend congé et se rend auprès du directeur. Là il conte tous. Y compris la résonnance en révélant le nom. le directeur est surpris.

- La « passion » alors…c'est plus que je ne l'aurais crue. Pour moi, au vue de vos aspects émotionnels à tous deux, l'avais opté pour un mot du type amour, partage, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais jamais à la « passion ». Mais vue comment la forêt interdite a été réveillée, cela n'est pas étonnant. Faites- attention. Ce mot est dangereux au possible Severus.

- Je sais ! Et croyez-moi si je n'avais pas perdu tout mon sang-froid, jamais je n'aurais eu la stupidité de céder ! Et maintenant je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis !

- Allons, bien sûre que si vous savez. Vous avez amené les deux enfants à l'infirmerie. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurez fait ce geste.

Severus parle dans sa barbe mais ne répond pas. Dumbledore, quand à lui, cache très bien le fait qu'il a très peur pour l'avenir des liés. « **Surtout qu'elle détient en elle l'âme de la planète. Ce fardeau va les briser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Car leur lien est opposé à ce fardeau** ». Le directeur se rend donc à l'infirmerie pour y trouver Ron, Hermione et Harry. Le premier étant dans un lit et les deux autres debout. Le directeur prend les deux non-blessés et les mène de côté. Il parle en énigme en disant que ce soir, en retournant le temps, pas un mais deux personnes seront sauvés. Les yeux d'Hermi brillent mais l'élu semble relativement perplexe. Une fois partie, la jeune fille sort de dessous sa chemise une espèce de médaillon qu'elle tourne. Harry fronce les sourcils.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Chut, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Voilà c'est bon.

Une fois fait, Harry voit un drôle de spectacle. Sous ses yeux, il voit défiler des dizaines et des dizaines d'image. Puis plus rien. Là où se tenait rien, le lit est vide. Il dévisage Hermi, la bouche grande ouverte mais elle le secoue.

- Faut se dépêcher !

- Ok…


	94. Un chemin qui s'ouvre pour nous deux P5

**Limala : Et ben! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais auteur! On n'a pas arrêté d'attendre!**

**Jeni : Ben ouais, on voulait voir comment on va se débrouiller mon clone et moi!**

**Auteur se met à genou : Désolé, mais avec ma recherche d'emploi, mes lettres, mes mails et compagnie, j'ai du mal à réfléchir aux chapitres. Mais j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter, du coup milles excuses pour l'attente. D'ailleurs, j'y ai mis de la musiquevers la fin du chapitre pour rendre l'aventure plus profonde.**

* * *

><p>Du côté de Jenifael et Limala<p>

La princesse ferme les yeux tout en clamant ses pulsations. La louve l'aide en lui montrant la voix. Une sorte de lien se forme. Un lien entre son aura, sa musique et le monde autour d'elle. Alors, en une fraction de seconde, Jeni voit le monde en bleu et en blanc. Elle reouvre les yeux et crie.

- C'est pas croyable ! On dirait que je suis devenue Lucario !

_« - Oui, tu vois à peu près de la même façon. Tes souvenirs de ce …pokémon et ce film sont très proches. Même si ce monde n'est pas réel, il est vrai que cette façon de voir est identique. »_

- C'est dingue ! Et cool à la fois !

_« - Au lieu de rire de cette façon niais, fonce vers le loup-garou. »_

- Ok, ok !

La jeune femme se concentre de nouveau et laisse son esprit voir le monde autour d'elle. Les arbres défilent devant ses yeux, elle ne bouge pas mais son essence auratique bouge à sa place. Elle parvient à voir les détraqueurs dans le ciel. Essence noire et froide. Puis elle voit l'aura de son double à l'Est d'ici, accompagné de trois loups que Jeni reconnait. Elle tourne la tête à l'opposé et voit deux formes humaines courir. « **Hermione et Harry ? Mais ils n'étaient pas l'un avec Sirius et l'Autre avec mon lié ? Ils m'ont caché quelque chose. Peut-être sont-ils capables de se cloner comme moi…ou alors de voyager dans le temps comme moi.** » La princesse continue de sonder l'air et finit par connaitre la raison de la fuite du duo. Ils sont poursuivis par Remus. Jenifael rouvre les yeux et invoque sa forme animale.

La forêt brille d'une belle lueur blanche, et en quelques secondes, Limala apparaît. Elle grogne.

_« - Fallait bien que ce soit moi qui courre pas vrai ? »_

_« - Tu es plus rapide, j'avoue. Tu as quatre pattes et moi deux, cela change la donne non ? »_

_« - Tout à fait. »_

Limala enfonce ses griffes dans le sol et se lance en avant, allant aussi vite que les trois loups accompagnant la princesse.

Du côté du clone et des loups.

Le clone, chevauchant Keana, parvient à apercevoir un espace de plus en plus grand. En se fiant à l'instinct de sa créatrice, il pense qu'elle va tomber sur un lac ou un truc du genre. De plus, il sent que sa peau refroidit, présence des détraqueurs pas très loin d'elle. Il envoie ses craintes aux loups afin qu'ils accélèrent. Les frères passent devant la mère pour que Keana puisse utiliser ses pattes de manière illimitée. Le clone ressent en quelques secondes l'étrange sensation de sa créatrice, celle de voir au-delà de ses yeux. Mais il ignore ses émotions pour se concentrer sur la cadence de la mère louve. En quelques minutes, les arbres ne deviennent plus qu'un, le ciel semble s'accélérer à la vitesse de Keana, les étoiles deviennent des étoiles filantes. Alors, le trio de loup arrive au niveau du lac. Jeni-clone voit Sirius, redevenu humain, en compagnie d'Harry. Les détraqueurs sont assez éloignés d'eux pour le moment. Le double met pied à terre et prend place devant les loups essoufflés. Il dit.

_« - Mère louve, frères loups, vous m'avez été d'une immense aide. Mais vous êtes trop épuisé à présent pour défendre à la fois les deux pattes et vous-même. Alors je vous propose de vous cacher derrière des bosquets avant de fuir cet endroit. Ces créatures sont trop noires pour vous risquer de vous y confronter. Etes-vous d'accord ? »_

Keana, malgré sa fierté de louve, acquiesce devant les propos de l'humaine doublée. Alors les loups partent à l'opposé des deux humains près du lac. Le clone va vers Harry. Celui-ci lève les yeux.

- Oh, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu as l'air stressé ?

- Je ne suis que le double de Jen. Et j'ai peur car tu vas avoir une très désagréable surprise. On va devoir se battre.

- Non…les détraqueurs.

Jeni ne répond pas et tourne la tête vers le ciel, suivant le regard de l'élu. Les détraqueurs sont sur le point de se lancer contre eux. Le double ordonne à l'élu de sortir sa baguette, ce qu'il fait. Mais Harry est impressionné par la lumière intérieure du clone de son amie. Puisqu'en se relevant, le double vient d'illuminer ses mains suivit de son corps. Il lève les mains vers le ciel et cri une incantation issue de la mémoire de sa créatrice. L'eau du lac de met bouillonner et des milliers de petites bulles se soulèvent. Elles vont les unes vers les autres pour créer un dôme aqueux. Le clone prend une profonde respiration et souffle de l'air glacé, solidifiant le dôme pour le rendre aussi dur que l'acier. Le clone demande à Harry.

- Je ne tiendrais pas éternellement, trouve un truc, n'importe quoi pour faire dégager ces horreurs !

- Ou…oui, je sais quoi faire !

Du côté de Limala et Jenifael

Jenifael entend les pulsations de joie de sa louve, même si elle tente de les cacher. Elle s'en veut de retenir ainsi son amie et mentor animale. Elle se dit qu'elle préfère réellement sa louve à Merlin.

Limala sourit à cette pensée que son hôte ne cherche pas à cacher. Elle se dit qu'en fait, peut-être, cette bipède n'est pas complètement dépourvue d'intelligence. Ses pattes frôlent à peine le sol tant l'animal blanc court vite. La louve n'a pas à utiliser ses yeux car la mémoire auratique de son hôte lui suffit à se diriger droit vers l'hybride noir.

Du côté d'Harry et d'Hermione

Les deux ados courent à en perdre haleine. L'élu ne se doutait pas que son amie irait pousser l'audace jusqu'à imiter le cri des loups pour protéger son autre lui. Du coup, accompagné de l'hypogriffe Buck, ils ont fui vers le cœur de la forêt. Au bout de dix minutes de course folle, ils finissent par se cacher derrière un arbre. Ils sont essoufflés. Harry demande à Hermi s'ils vont s'en sortir, mais elle ne répond pas car le souffle roque de l'hybride est tous près. Elle murmure.

- Je ne sais pas…on est mal.

- Tu n'avais pas pensé qu'en imitant les loups on aurait un dangereux loup-garou au trousse.

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Oh non, il arrive !

Hermione tente de se cacher derrière un tronc plus large avec Harry. Pendant quelques minutes ils n'entendent que le battement de leur cœur. Mais, croyant que leur vie allait se finir, ils entendent un cri de loup plus beau et sauvage que jamais. Un cri qu'ils reconnaissent car le timbre est proche, très proche de celle de leur amie. Ils se regardent et murmurent son nom.

- Jenifael…

Ils tentent de se rapprocher, voyant que leur dangereux ennemi est concentré sur le cri. Pas à pas ils avancent et arrivent à moins d'un mètre de Remus-loup-garou.

Du côté de Jeni et Limala

La louve blanche vient d'apercevoir les deux enfants près de l'hybride au sang chaud. Jenifael sent la peur lui labourer l'estomac. Alors elle ordonne à sa louve de lui laisser la place. Limala grogne de mécontentement.

_« - T'es totalement folle ! »_

_« - Je dirais lucide. Je sens derrière ta magie un truc très attirant qui me demande, m'exhorte même, de passer devant. Est-ce que c'est…le vrai dragon ? »_

_« - Non, c'est un esprit. Un esprit de dragon. Non pas un corps. Moi, je suis le vecteur de ses forces et son esprit est endormie…enfin c'est ce que je croyais. »_

Limala hurle à nouveau, libérant le flux magique et rendant forme humaine à Jenifael.

Du côté d'Harry et d'Hermione, mais aussi Jenifael et Limala

**Ecouter la musique : Hear our prayer**

Les deux enfants dévorent la scène magique des yeux, celle de la récupération du corps humain de leur amie. La forêt s'illumine d'une chaude lueur avant de la voir disparaître. Mais, à leur grande surprise et celle de la princesse, le corps de cette dernière est illuminé. Elle ne ressent rien d'autre autour d'elle que la nature. « **Je connais cette sensation, celle de comprendre ce qui m'entoure. Mais cela n'arrive que quand mon cœur est calme, apaisé. Mais là, j'ai peur, je suis même triste. Je vois la tristesse de cette âme devant moi. Je vois le loup empli de colère et de haine, ne désirant que du sang humain. Mais je vois dans cet océan de noirceur…** » En même de pensée, elle parle normalement, avec un ton de voix triste que les deux enfants perçoivent.

- Je vois dans cet océan de noirceur la lumière de l'essence de Remus…

Elle avance, pas à pas. Elle entend l'âme de Remus, mais pas les cris des enfants observant la scène. Le loup-garou montre ses crocs, mais la jeune femme n'entend et ne voit pas la haine. Elle pense et parle à la fois.

- Je sens la haine, mais en moi il y a l'amour et la passion de mon lié qui bat avec moi. Tu n'es pas mien mais…

Jenifael lève ses mains et avance pas à pas encore lentement. Elle ferme ses yeux, laissant tout son corps parler avec son esprit. Les enfants entendent alors une autre voix mêlée à celle de leur amie. Le résultat, c'est une voix de cristal mêlée d'une profondeur au-delà des temps anciens.

- Mais notre esprit nous permet de libérer cette âme de sa prison.

Limala, à l'intérieur de son hôte-amie prend peur. « **Jamais, oh non jamais je n'aurais cru que l'apparition de la passion de mon hôte et de son lié puisse le réveiller. Son esprit est plus fort que jamais, et ses mots, pas les miens, se mêlent à ceux de mon hôte. Je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il parler, penser ? À moins que les ailes, soient les dern…. » **Limala ne finit pas se phrase car le flux magique du dragon esprit immerge de son essence. Un flux qui n'est pas dangereux, pas pour le moment car ce n'est qu'un simple soubresaut, une bougie qui brille une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre.

Jenifael, sous les yeux terrifiés mais envoutés des enfants, posent ses mains le long du cou du loup-garou. A ce contact, l'animal semble s'adoucir, comme s'il avait toujours voulu cela. Hermione voit apparaître au coin des yeux de la femme, des larmes. Elle tire la manche d'Harry. Celui-ci fronce les yeux.

- Pourquoi elle pleure ?

- Chut, elle parle.

Tous deux se concentrent sur les mots de leur amie qui ouvre les yeux…dorés de lumière.

- Mon pauvre…

A l'intérieur de Remus…l'âme s'agite…

_« - Alors ma voix vous a atteinte. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'éclairé. »_

Jeni parle d'une voix chaude.

- C'est lui, je l'entends…Harry et Hermione.

- Comment ?

La jeune femme continue de parler, ayant entendu la voix de l'élu, sortant de sa cachette.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez du souffrir…toutes ces pleines lunes dans cette prison…à force, votre cœur et votre corps sont devenus des êtres liés au monstre.

Harry parle à nouveau.

- Je vois.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quand nos « ailes » seront là, nous sommes persuadés que vous reprendrez forme humaine.

- Mais ?

Les deux enfants lèvent leurs yeux vers le ciel devenu lumineux, un cercle de lumière apparait et se forme. Cette sphère redescend des étoiles et prend place au dessus de la tête de la princesse. Elle entend alors la voix qui s'est mêlée à elle s'exprimer seule…

_« - Toi qui, sans hésitation, a posé la main sur cette terrible créature…tu es sûrement une fille bénie du Dieu dragon. »_

La chaleur émanant de la sphère de lumière enveloppe l'espace entre Jenifael et le loup-garou. Elle reparle d'une voix timbrée d'ancienneté.

_« - Jeune fille aimée de Dieu…enveloppe de tes ailes l'être souffrant son apparence et rend-lui forme humaine…Va à présent…vers la personne que tu aimes, retourne d'où tu viens. »_

La sphère fond dans Jenifael qui se met à luire de mille-feux. Les enfants, éberlués, voient apparaître du dos de leur amie des ailes lumineuses fragmentés. Ses ailes venant du dragon enlacent l'âme de l'humaine. Jenifael sourit et prend le loup-garou dans ses bras. Les ailes se referment sur eux deux comme un cocon. Durant quelques secondes la forêt est lumineuse au point que les deux adolescents se cachent leurs yeux. Ensuite, quand la luminosité diminue, ils ont le souffle coupé. Les ailes de Jenifael se sont « rabattues » sur son dos, laissant voir une Jenifael avec une main sur la joue de Remus, redevenu humain et laissant couler des larmes de joie. Elle murmure qu'ils doivent repartir. Les ailes se relèvent et en une fraction de seconde, les deux êtres disparaissent. Redonnant à la forêt son obscurité.


	95. Une fin qui se termine plutôt bien P 1

**- Auteur : Tiens, Jenifael Ignie t'a posé une question. Est-ce que tout le monde t'aime et toi qui aimes-tu?**

**- Jenifael rougit : C'est vrai que j'ai la classe. Non je rigoles. Et bien en fait, Ignie pour répondre à ta question, tu auras ta réponse dans le tome 4 (fin du tome pour une autre personne que moi) et dans le tome 5 dans mon cas. Sinon pour ce qui est de Remus, imagine-toi que je suis sa "drogue". Un vampire a toujours besoin de sang, alors disons que je suis "ce sang". Il n'y a rien de sentimentale avec Remus. A l'inverse, Sirius m'aime et j'aime Sirius (coup de foudre) tandis qu'avec Sev...c'est un tantinet compliqué. Voilà sur ce.**

* * *

><p>Harry et Hermione se regardent. Tous deux ont leur bouche grande ouverte. Puis un son strident se fait entendre. Ils se retournent, le froid dans le dos. Harry se lance au devant du son, suivie d'une Hermione paniquée.<p>

- Harry! Harry ou tu vas!

- Viens ! Tu vas voir mon père !

- Mais…mais Harry, ton père est mort !

- Non, non tu vas voir !

Le duo s'enfonce encore plus vers la forêt. Durant des minutes, ils traversent une meute cachée d'écureuils, de cerfs et de biches qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi les deux humains courent. Puis, après un marathon très rapide, les deux voient de l'autre côté du lac, Harry qui se bat seul et un Sirius qui semble inconscient. Hermi tente de faire revenir Harry vers elle.

- C'est dangereux, mais…on dirait que tu…que vous mourrez ?

Oui, les détraqueurs sont de plus en plus nombreux sur les deux êtres de l'autre coté du lac. Une étrange lueur sphérique apparaît au niveau des lèvres de Sirius. Comme si dans cette petite chose, toute l'essence du prisonnier évadé est en train de s'évaporer vers un détraqueurs. Harry, ne voulant pas que son parrain ne rend l'âme, se concentre sur le souvenir le plus heureux et le plus fort qu'il cache au fond de son être. Il s'enlace dans « ce » souvenir, le plus beau et le plus fort de son existence. Hermione l'appelle, mais elle s'arrête à son niveau quand l'élu prononce la formule.

- Especto Patronum !

Une puissante énergie sort de la baguette magique de l'élu. Une magie positive embrase la forêt, le lac, les êtres vivants. La lumière prend peu à peu forme. Jusqu'à devenir un être vivant avec des bois, … un cerf de lumière. Harry en a le souffle coupé. Comme Hermione. L'élu reprend contenance, et d'un coup de baguette, envoi l'être de lumière sur les détraqueurs. La violence du sort envoi les milliers de détraqueurs loin de Poudlard…loin de Pré-au-lard…loin, tout simplement. Hermione, tenant l'hypogriffe qui s'est de nouveau rapprocher d'eux, s'approche de l'élu.

- Tu as…tu as fait un patronus corporel Harry…tu te rends compte ?

- Oui…oui. Bon, allons-y. Nous devons libérer Sirius de la tour ou il est détenu.

- Oui. Allons-y.

Une fois les deux ados sur l'hybride, Harry donne un coup au flanc de l'être. Celui-ci déploie ses ailes et s'envole vers le château.

Au château, dans la grande salle

Le directeur s'entretient avec Severus et Minerva quand un puissant vent magique enveloppe la salle tout entière. Une lumière blanche comme la neige apparaît. Telle une brèche dans l'espace. Severus sort sa baguette, mais il l'abaisse immédiatement. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Il fait un faible sourire, les yeux emplis de douceur. Chose que le directeur remarque et sourit à son tour. Petit à petit, deux formes apparaissent dans la lumière. Le maître des potions serrent les dents en voyant la personne accompagnant sa liée. Surtout qu'il sait que cette personne est devenue dangereuse il n'y a que quelques heures. Puis il desserre tous. Il n'en revient pas, comme les personnes avec lui. Y compris le directeur. Quand la brèche disparait, tous voit la princesse ailée. Des ailes fragmentées mais se liant lentement les unes aux autres. Les écailles aux autres. Des écailles couleur du soleil levant. Aussi doré et lumineux. La jeune femme a des yeux étranges. Doré, mais la pupille a des fentes de chat. Comme si une chose tapie en elle voit à sa place. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Jenifael est consciente de tous sauf que son corps ne répond plus. Elle est à la fois présente, et à la fois dans son inconscience.

Dans l'âme de Jenifael

Je suis un esprit, aussi lumineux que Limala, qui regarde derrière elle la belle créature. Des ailes unies, non en fragments. Elle a un long cou avec une tête rectangulaire. Des pics l'entourent ainsi que son encolure. Les ailes sont couchées. Les yeux du dragon-esprit sont aussi lumineux que l'or. Mais l'âme d'or ferme les yeux à nouveau. Disparaissant en un nuage de fumée dans la conscience de la louve. Cette dernière m'observe tristement. Chose qui m'effraie profondément.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Ma louve me regarde. Elle ne sait pas quoi me répondre. Je me souviens de son incompréhension quand elle a entendu le dragon-esprit me parler. Pourquoi ? Elle me répond.

_- Cela ne devait pas arriver avant ta trentième année._

_- Mais ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Je suis censée mourir alors ?_

_- Normalement oui. Quand le dragon s'éveille, il prend la vie de la personne charnelle pour faire la lumière du monde. Mais là, il ne sait rien passé. Et le dragon est éveillé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je suis aussi perdue que toi._

_- Bon, je sors. J'ai sommeil._

_- Moi aussi._

Dans la grande salle

Remus passe sa main sur le visage blanc, redevenu normal et sans lumière, de la princesse. Pourtant il ne ressent pas de froideur. « **Ta peau brûle…pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Pourquoi t'avoir tant vieillit ?** » Les yeux amandes interrogent les yeux gris du regard. Puis ses yeux se ferment. Remus maintient le corps évanouit de la princesse. Il se met à genou, enlaçant le cou de la jeune fille contre son épaule. Il pleure. Des larmes de culpabilité.

Severus s'avance. Il ne sait s'il doit sauter à la gorge de son « collègue » ou bien le laisser. Cependant il prend la deuxième option, sachant que sa demoiselle n'accepterait certainement pas sa première idée. Il arrive au niveau de Remus qui lui lance un regard navré. Il tourne la jeune femme et Severus sursaute.

- Mais ? Comment ?

Le directeur se met au niveau des deux hommes, suivi de Minerva et le professeur Chourave. Dumbledore comprend la réaction du maître des potions car…

- On dirait qu'elle a pris cinq à dix années…Remus, est-ce que ses ailes sont…celles du maître de la terre ?

L'interrogé croise le regard bleu acier du directeur et répond.

- Vous connaissez la réponse. Seules les porteuses de lumières…

- Peuvent vous rendre forme humaine lors de la pleine lune. Cependant…

- En utilisant ces ailes, les personnes meurent.

- Ou vivent en sacrifiant une partie…

- De leur espérance de vie. Mademoiselle Loquas a sacrifiée…au moins cinq ans de sa vie. Pour moi.

- Imbécile !

Severus attrape le col de Remus, lâchant de ce fait la princesse qui tombe à terre.

- Imbécile ! Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire ! Elle vient de sacrifier son bien le plus précieux par TA faute !

- Severus…depuis quand es-tu si intéressé par sa personne ? Toi qui n'a de cesse de la repousser, l'aimes-tu finalement ?

Le maître des potions est surpris par cette question directe. « **L'aimé-je finalement ? Oui, enfin je ne sais pas. Sans la résonnance, est-ce que je l'aimerai ? Non. Lily est plus poignante qu'elle. En fait, je ne suis que l'objet d'une magie, et ses sentiments ne sont que le fruit de deux magies. Alors ma réponse est…** »

- Non, je ne l'aime pas. Cependant, tu as commis une erreur que je ne tolère pas.

Severus attrape la femme ayant pris cinq ans d'un coup et l'amène à l'infirmerie.

Du côté des professeurs restés à l'écart, Remus explique ce qu'il a ressenti.

- J'étais endormi dans les ténèbres du loup. Mais j'ai entendu la voix de Jenifael dans le noir. Elle était sereine, comme si elle savait que cela arriverait. Du coup je n'ai pas cherché à l'arrêter. Au contraire, sa présence est devenue une lumière dans ces ténèbres. J'ai vu ses ailes, unies. Et derrière elle, j'ai vu une forme immense et remplie de force magique positive. Une magie qui n'a rien avoir avec la nôtre ni celle de la princesse. J'ai cru que la planète elle-même m'exhortait à sortir. C'était si tentant que je me suis laissé guider.

- Qu'as-tu vu Remus ?

- Albus…j'ai cru voler parmi les étoiles durant le petit laps de temps qui m'a permis de redevenir maître de moi.

- Je suis heureux que tu te sentes libéré. Mais je te demande une chose. Ne redemande plus jamais à la porteuse de lumière de te « sortir ». Car ce geste aurait pu tout aussi bien la tuer.

Remus répond avec gravité en un regard. « **Jamais je n'oserai redemander cela. Oui, ce geste est sans doute le plus beau présent que vient de m'offrir la princesse. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander de refaire ce geste à la proche lune. Cela la tuerait.** » Voyant ce regard empli de conviction, Albus est rassuré. Le silence est de courte durée car le ministre de la magie vient d'arriver en trombe.

- Albus ! Il s'est évadé ! Sirius Black !

- Oh…et bien peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. On le retrouvera, soyez assuré monsieur le ministre.

- Soit…vous semblez être sur de vous. Ah oui, en arrivant j'ai vu une belle lumière blanche venant de la forêt interdite et qui a fait fuir tous les détraqueurs. C'était quoi ?

- Hum…un messager du ciel sans doute. Mais vue que le prisonnier a fui, je ne pense pas qu'il ne revienne au château avant un moment.

- J'ai compris, je vais ordonner au détraqueurs de quitter l'enceinte du château.

- Bien monsieur.

A l'infirmerie

Severus vient de laisser au soin de Pompom sa liée. Il retourne à son bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui. Oui, il a appris lui aussi que Black a fui, et ne doute pas que Harry Potter en est à l'origine. Mais il ignore. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est calmer son envie qu'il a eu quelques minutes plus tôt en allongeant la femme magicienne sur un lit. Il avait eu envie d'elle, comme quand ils se sont offert leur premier baiser. Il passe un de ses doigts fins sur sa lèvre, essayant de se remémorer la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres de sa liée. « **Oh comme elles étaient tendres…** » Il secoue la tête, essayant de faire taire le désir violent continuant de s'insinuer en lui comme un feu silencieux. Un feu qui, dorénavant, sera présent à jamais. Cependant ce feu n'est pas dangereux car il n'a pas encore accepté l'idée que sa Lily a totalement disparue. Il lui faudra du temps pour laisser ses flammes le brûler complètement. En entendant, il ouvre un de ses dossiers et se met à corriger ses copies comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le lendemain matin, à l'infirmerie

Doucement, les yeux de la princesse s'ouvrent. Elle se sent différente. Plus mâture est très heureuse. « **Enfin, j'ai réalisé mes prophéties !** »Elle se relève et une voix lui fait tourner la tête. Elle sourit.

- Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

Albus, les yeux emplis de plaisir, incline la tête.

- Mademoisella Loquas.

- Votre premier mot est cathare n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous des fois français, des fois anglais et là en cathare en ma présence ?

- Pour vous amusez, et pour vous empêcher de vous sentir seul.

- Je ne le suis plus. Plus jamais.

Elle pose sa main sur son cœur. La résonnance pleine de passion est là. Elle sent Severus comme s'il est près d'elle. Cependant en cherchant les sentiments de son lié, la tristesse l'envahit. Le directeur le voit.

- Qui-a-t-il ?

- Severus ne s'ouvre pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. Il l'aime encore, et se protège de moi par ses sentiments. Dites-moi, à quel niveau fut son amour pour la mère d'Harry ?

- Sûrement le plus haut que l'on puisse avoir. Il a trahit par amour, s'est retourné de son camp par amour et a joué un double jeu par amour.

- Je vois. Mais j'arriverai à le faire changer.

- Faites attention tout de même princesse. Vous ne devez en aucun cas avoir un partage charnel avec lui, ou un autre sorcier.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Pour ne pas donner naissance à un inquisiteur. Mais c'est injuste.

- La vie est injuste. Vous avez raison. Mais c'est en cela qu'elle est si précieuse.

- Oui. Bien, que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

- Et bien, vous allez devoir rencontrer à nouveau Merlin pour lui expliquer votre parcours, puis Remus.

- Remus ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien. Cependant quand vous vous regarderez dans un miroir, sachez que le geste que vous avez fait en est la cause.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous verrez. Bien, sur ce je dois aller m'occuper de mes tâches administratives d'un ennui mortel.

Le directeur fait un signe de la main gracieux et laisse la jeune femme à ses pensées.


	96. Une fin qui se termine plutôt bien P 2

**- Jeni : crème anti-ride? Euh Ignie, je ne suis pas pressée^^**

**- Auteur : Moi non plus. Et voilà, le troisième tome se finit, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous nous accompagnerez dans la quatrième partie.**

**- Limala : J'espère bien, après tout moi je ne serais pas tous le temps là pour couver Jenifael;)**

* * *

><p>La jeune femme se lève et se rend en direction de la grande salle après s'être lavée et restaurée. Elle est comme perdue dans ses émotions. Elle ne sait pas si cela vient du fait qu'elle n'a pas encore revue son lié. Elle non plus, ne sait pas si elle aime réellement le maître des potions. Car Sirius demeure encore très présent dans ses pensées. Limala communique alors à sa conscience.<p>

_« - Si tu es si gêné par ce lien, c'est que tu ne crois toujours pas en ton lié. Je me trompe ? »_

_« - Non. Comment puis-je faire confiance en une personne qui me repousse pour une femme décédée ? Comment puis-je accepter un lien, même s'il est officiel, si celui-ci est comme coupé ? »_

_« - Tu me fais peur à poser ces questions. »_

_« - Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… »_

_« - Ton lien s'appelle passion non ? »_

_« - Oui. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela signifie. »_

Limala ne parvient pas à lui répondre. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi peut correspondre ce mot.

Jenifael continu son chemin et arrive à destination de son rendez-vous. Elle frappe et entend la voix de son professeur particulier. Elle entre et prend place à son bureau.

- Bonjour Miss.

- Bonjour professeur.

Le fantôme prend place près de son élève et montre un miroir en face du bureau de celui-ci. Jenifael sursaute en voyant un esprit qu'elle reconnait.

- Majesté Kira ?

La femme aux longs cheveux couleur de soleil et aux yeux saphir-ors offre à sa disciple un merveilleux sourire. Merlin va vers la reine. Kira incline la tête de côté et déclare d'une voix cristalline.

_- Tu as évolué princesse de lumière. Ton âme me semble plus lumineuse. _

Cette dernière rougit au compliment. Chose rare venant de la reine au sentiment de glace. La jeune femme explique ce point.

- J'ai compris ce qu'est une porteuse d'espoir et de lumière. En fait l'explication a commencé quand ma louve m'a montrée un de ses souvenirs d'une de ses hôtes. C'était à l'époque de la seconde guerre entre les humains. L'hôte avait été capturée par des soldats nazis et elle a été amenée devant une église. Les allemands l'ont torturée puis se sont mis en garde à vous pour la fusiller. Cependant la femme s'est relevée et une immense lumière a envahit le ciel. Des ailes unis sont apparues au niveau du dos de cette dernière et elle a détruit les allemands. Puis elle est morte. Quand ses ailes apparaissent, elles apportent la mort à la détentrice dès qu'elles disparaissent.

La reine fait un signe d'assentiment avant de dire.

_- Oui, elle s'appelait Marianne. Que sais-tu d'autre ?_

- Et bien, ses ailes ne sont pas magiques. Ou plutôt elles ont une force liée intimement à la planète. Et ce lien est matérialisé par un dragon qui est né il y a des millions d'années.

_- C'est cela._

Jenifael fronce ses beaux sourcils avant de demander comment la reine peut connaître le dragon de lumière. Cette dernière répond avec sincérité.

_- J'ai eu vent de cette histoire par la dernière porteuse de lumière que j'ai pu côtoyer étant vivante. La même personne dont je connais le nom est que je te l'ai dévoilée._

- Marianne. C'est quand même bizarre. Parce que la personne qui a enfermée Limala dans l'âme des humaines afin de protéger l'esprit du dragon s'appelait aussi Marianne.

_- Parfois le destin joue un rôle plus qu'étrange. Bref, je connais l'histoire du dragon est si je ne te l'ai pas mentionnée, c'était que j'ai jugé plus juste que tu l'apprennes à ta manière._

- Oui, je peux comprendre. En tous cas, connaître ce secret est une sorte d'accomplissement. Tout comme le « mot ».

Kira la regarde avec insistance, voir frayeur.

_- Tu souhaites me le faire partager, à moi et Merlin ? C'est un geste noble de ta part mais aussi dangereux. C'est comme si tu partageais une partie de ta conscience, ainsi que de ton lié, à des inconnus._

- Comment ça ?

_- Limala ne t'a donc rien dit sur la dangerosité de ton lien. Peut-être est-ce qu'elle n'a pas encore compris l'importance de ce rapport entre toi et ton lié._

- Ben en fait, elle déteste ce rapport entre Severus et moi.

_- Déteste ?_

- Oui, elle me dit que cela m'empêche d'être ce que je suis et celle que je devrai être plus tard. Elle me dit aussi que je dois faire attention avec mes ailes et ce lien.

_- Elle a raison. Tes ailes sont d'une importance vitale pour la planète à elle-seule. Le dragon et son essence ne doivent surtout pas finir entre les mains de celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Cela marquerait la fin de tout espoir et la fin de la vie. _

Jenifael est clouée sur place. Jamais elle n'aurait crue que l'essence de ses nouvelles ailes puisse être si dangereuse avec la présence de Voldemord. Mais voyant l'air désespérée de sa disciple, Merlin rétorque.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir si peur. Tant que la louve protectrice de l'âme sera en vous, l'esprit universel ne pourra jamais être soumis. Elle est le mur qui défend la vie ultime.

- Oui, je sais. Cependant j'ai fait la promesse à cette dernière de la libérer le moment où je serais capable de me défendre correctement seule.

- Avez-vous idée de ce que vous dites ?

- Oui, je pense. Maintenant que je sais la nature du don que je porte avec ma louve blanche. Elle a suffisamment vu de mort sous ses yeux. Je crois qu'elle mérite plus que quiconque de se reposer pour l'éternité.

A ses mots, la princesse ressent une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle sourit à la réaction emplie de bonheur de son animal. Puis elle ajoute.

- Elle nous écoute voyez-vous. Alors je pense qu'elle a droit de dire et de penser comme un être à part entière. Elle m'a murmuré son envie de partir, de se libérer de son fardeau. En voyant une partie de sa vie, j'ai compris que Imala ou Limala est la louve la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais vue. Et la plus endurante aussi. Cependant croyez-vous que vivre indéfiniment la mort de personne dont elle a été l'hôte est une partie de plaisir ? Je ne crois pas. Et c'est en ma qualité de prêtresse, princesse et amie de la planète que je désire la libérer une fois ma sagesse dévoilée.

Elle laisse les minutes s'écouler, attendant patiemment la réaction de ses deux précepteurs. Kira prend la parole.

_- Il me semble que tu as déjà fait un grand pas en avant. Cette façon de dire tes sentiments est toujours aussi désopilante. Cependant j'accepte cette évolution car elle te mène vers la sagesse. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès Jenifael Loquas, princesse magicienne et porteuse d'espoir._

- Je vous remercie majesté Kira.

- Soit, tu as fait des efforts. Mais je maintiens que tu dois continuer à dévoiler les deux dons qu'il te reste afin de donner vie à ta force.

- Oui professeur Merlin. Mais n'ayez crainte, avec ma louve en tant que gardienne j'y arriverai. C'est sûr ! Maintenant souhaitez-vous…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la salle de Jeni. Merlin déclare que la personne peut entrer. Le directeur s'avance et prend place à côté de la princesse. Cette dernière lève un sourcil, se doutant que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a écouté aux portes. Mais cela l'amuse et ne dit rien. Le fantôme explique au directeur la discussion qu'il y a eu entre son élève, la reine Kira dont Dumbledore fait une révérence, et lui-même. Puis il finit par dire.

- Je crois que ma disciple souhaitait nous dévoiler le « mot » qui unit son sorcier à elle. Elle est au courant de l'importance d'une telle information, cependant…

- …J'ai confiance en vos esprits.

Jenifael sourit malicieusement après avoir coupée la parole à son maître. Puis elle dit.

- Le mot en question…c'est notre passion.

Personne ne sait si le fait qu'elle est dit son « mot » si crument, ou bien la force de ce simple « mot » les ont coupés d'un coup. Cependant tous sentent la force de la relation entre Jenifael et son sorcier. A l'exception des personnes les plus sages ici présentes. Kira et Dumbledore. La première fronce ses sourcils blancs comme neige.

_- Ce mot…est un beau « mot ». Cependant je n'arrive pas à savoir si cela sera bon ou mauvais pour ton futur car je n'ai eu vent d'aucune prémonition à ce sujet._

- Comment une passion peut-elle être mauvaise votre altesse ?

Cette dernière ne répond pas à la question de la princesse car c'est le directeur de Poudlard qui s'en charge. Il croise ses doigts avant de parler, fixant ses yeux bleus acier dans ceux de sa protégée.

- La passion est une émotion à double tranchant mademoisella Loquas.

- Encore du cathare professeur ?

- Oui, car je veux attirer la totalité de votre attention sur votre définition d'une passion.

La jeune femme est prise au dépourvue. Elle se met à réfléchir tout haut.

- En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment définir ce mot. Est-ce l'amour passionnel ? Dans ce cas je ne pense pas car je ne ressens pas vraiment ce genre de sentiment envers maître Severus. Est-ce de la passion naturelle ? Là encore je ne crois pas puisque je ne suis naturellement pas attirée par cet homme. Non, je ne sais pas monsieur le directeur.

- Je ne peux pas connaître vos sensations nouvelles mademoisella. Cependant je peux vous guider. La passion est un terme qui unit différentes émotions. Vous avez l'amour, comme vous me l'avez indiquée, mais aussi la dépendance et le désespoir. Il ne peut y avoir une émotion sans les autres. C'est un fait chez les humains. Peut-être qua la passion que vous entretiendrez avec Severus rogue sera plus intense encore car il y a de la magie dans votre mot.

- Oui, cependant j'en doute. Ce dernier a encore des sentiments pour la défunte Lily Potter et moi j'en ai aussi pour…un certain sorcier qui n'est pas mon lié.

- Alors le moment de dire « oui » n'est pas venue n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Nous avons rapproché et créé ce lien, mais nous n'avons pas encore accepté de le rendre plus fort et sans limite. Je pense que pour le moment c'est mieux car de ce point de vue, notre souffrance de ne pas comprendre s'en vole car à présent nous nous comprenons, mon lié et moi.

- Alors tout va bien.

- Oui.

Le directeur soupire d'aise et sourit. Il déclare que le soir même, comme étant la fin de l'année, il y aura un grand festin. Puis il laisse la princesse à ses deux professeurs particuliers. Kira regarde avec attention la jeune femme puis part sans dire de mot, dans un nuage de poussière étoilée. Quand à Merlin, ayant tout dit et tout compris sur la réalisation des prophéties, il déclare à son élève qu'elle a réussi tous ce qu'elle a entrepris, et qu'il l'attend dans deux mois, à la reprise de la quatrième année.

Le soir venu, tous les élèves dînent devant des plats dignes des grands rois. Mais Jenifael n'a pas le cœur à manger car elle sent que son lié la regarde…Comme d'habitude. Cela la bloque profondément. Alors elle décide de passer outre et d'ignorer tout simplement son lié sadique. Tout se passe vite, la nuit tombe sans rien de spécial. Mais le lendemain matin très tôt, la femme se lève et se rend à l'extérieur du château. Elle y trouve Remus. Tous deux se dévisagent, mais c'est le sorcier qui entame la discussion.

- Je vous présente mes excuses mademoisella.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai volé cinq ans de votre vie vous savez.

- Oui, j'ai vu dans mon miroir quelques changements de mon apparence, mais je ne sens rien au niveau physiologique. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'était ma décision de vous aider.

- Et je vous en remercie. Cependant je veux que vous arrêtiez de…m'aider.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Vos ailes sont mortelle mademoisella. Vous ne devez plus les utiliser pour moi et de cette façon. Prometa-ella ?

- Coma vos volètz.

Les deux rient ensemble devant la langue ancienne d'autrefois des cathares. Ils restent un moment à parler de tous et de rien quand Remus Lupin abandonne la jeune femme et Poudlard pour aller trouver du travail ailleurs. Une fois seule, la femme observe le levé du soleil, et distingue au bout d'un moment un étrange phénomène qui n'est pas d'elle. Une fleur, une rose blanche vole dans sa direction. Elle n'a pas peur car elle sent une chaude énergie émaner de cette rose. Elle tend sa paume vers le ciel et recueille la rose blanche qui se pose délicatement dessus. Comme si cela avait été prédestiné. La rose se met à s'ouvrir pour dévoiler au niveau de son cœur trois mots. Trois mots qui réchauffe l'âme de la jeune femme et agace la louve. Elle sourit. « **Il est en vie, merci.** » Alors la rose s'envole à nouveau et les pétales s'évaporent comme les mots « Je t'adore.» de Sirius.


	97. Une nouvelle prophétie

**- Auteur : Voilà Jenifael qui revient dans son univers avec sa prophétie de sa quatrième année. J'espère que cela vous donnera des idées par avance et qui vous me les communiquerez pour voir si cela colle avec moi. Sachant que je ne dirai rien sur vos avis, et oui suspense oblige. **

**Ah oui, petite bannière de début de ce tome. J'ai découpé l'adresse en plusieurs morceaux, du coup faites-en sorte de remettre l'adresse en "une seule ligne ;)"**

ht

tp

:/

/a

/img253

/9403

/feuk

.jpg

* * *

><p>Dans la conscience de Jenifael<p>

_Je marche de nouveau en ce lieu devenu plus agréable. Même si le blanc nacré recouvre encore beaucoup cet endroit. Cependant avec l'air qui souffle dans les cheveux, je peux sentir et voir le lac au niveau de mes jambes nues. Devant moi se trouve Limala. Elle semble sereine, comme si cette dernière année l'a soulagée d'un quelconque poids qu'elle devait garder seule. Je lève les yeux en direction de la brèche. Derrière ma louve. Je pose ma main sur ce …film visqueux. De l'autre côté se trouve le reste du lac et plus loin encore, couchée au centre d'une…tour se tient le responsable de ma vie. Celui qui peut, à un moment ou à un autre, prendre ma vie lorsque ses ailes, les miennes, devront sortir de ce sanctuaire. Je vois ses yeux couleur du soleil m'observer avec tendresse._

_Malgré la distance et ce film-frontière, nous nous étudions. Lui ou elle…je ne sais pas si c'est un mâle ou une femelle alors je dis il pour généraliser tant que je ne sais pas. Donc lui semble m'étudier et être compatissant envers moi. Compatissant de quoi ? Je ne parviens pas à en définir la cause. Est-ce le fait qu'il peut me faire mourir, ou alors le fait que je dois tous le temps être sur mes nerfs. La peur, oui j'ai peur dragon. J'ai peur de vivre en fait. Tant d'angoisse m'assaille… c'est comme quand je cherche un travail qui ne sort pas, que je désespère de trouver à cause de la situation actuelle qui n'est vraiment en la faveur de notre pays. J'ai peur d'être un poids pour les autres, pour mes parents dans ce genre de circonstance. Je n'aime pas dépendre, je préfère courir...voler seule, et ensuite trouver celui qui sait comment je suis à l'intérieur, ce que je suis sans ce corps, et cette apparence qui n'est pas forcément du goût des autres. Dois-je accepter le fait que malgré ma carapace, j'ai peur de ce qui m'entoure ? De la mort des êtres qui me font peur, de ma dépendance non voulue ? …_

_Je m'égare, je ne suis pas ici pour étudier ma vie, mais pour connaître ce don que je dois être à présent. A cette pensée, je sais qu'elle va venir. La reine glacée. La voici, toujours aussi noire dans son âme malgré sa beauté. Suis-je ainsi ? On me dit que « non » car je ne suis pas comme elle. Un souffle chaud derrière moi. Des sentiments, ceux du dragon. En les décodant avec mon vent inné, je parviens à dire ce qu'il pense : Kira-la-dame-de-glace-aux-yeux-de-feu. Drôle de façon de parler. Mais en le regardant, je vois les paupières du beau-dragon-lié-à-Limala se refermer. La reine me ramène à moi en posant sa main sur ma joue. Elle est aussi froide que son âme._

_- Jenifael, ton dragon vient donc de se révéler._

_- Oui votre altesse. La brume qui m'entourait autrefois vient de se lever. Mais le film visqueux m'empêche d'aller toucher cet être._

_- C'est normal. Observe ta louve et tu comprendras pourquoi tu ne peux y aller._

_J'obéis, du ciel, mes yeux redescendent et suivent le fluide qui coule dans ce film tel des veines dans un corps humains. Des centaines et des centaines de veines. Et ces mêmes traits couleur de l'arc-en-ciel qui changent de nuance à chaque…pulsation, toutes les secondes, s'unissent dans le corps de ma louve. Comme si…_

_- Limala, serais-tu…ce truc qui m'empêche d'aller au dragon ?_

_- Oui, mon âme est mon esprit que tu vois et aussi ce film que tu sens sous tes doigts. Quand le dragon souhaiteras ou que toi tu souhaiteras faire appel aux ailes, alors le film disparaîtra. _

_Je comprends. Voilà pourquoi elle se dit « vecteur » des ailes du dragon. Sans elle, le dragon aurait disparue des porteuses car son esprit est relié à la louve. Cette dernière ne pouvant mourir. Je la plains sincèrement d'être coincée ainsi. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit si méchante et hargneuse avec les bipèdes comme moi. Bref, je pense que si j'essai de faire de la pitié pour elle, Limala va me haïr vraiment. En tous cas, je suis heureuse d'être entourée par tant de conscience. La reine me ramène à moi et déclare._

_- Vos esprits sont en paix à présent. Mais pour combien de temps, cela je ne saurais dire. En tous cas le simple fait que votre dragon soit là témoigne d'une année…qui devra être un tantinet plus calme. Mais peut-être me tromperai-je._

_- Ça m'étonnerais, vous avez détruit et contrôlé tant de vies innocentes que j'en doute._

_- Détruit ?_

_- Merlin et Marianne non jamais désirés mourir si jeune pour moi ! Juste pour UNE personne ! Et puis il y avait Lily et James Potter aussi ! Vous avez utilisez des vies humaines !_

_- Et alors ?_

_Cette question coupe ma colère d'un coup. Mais pas ma louve. Elle grogne de haine en montrant ses crocs blancs et étincelants à la reine. Cette dernière est surprise. _

_- Depuis quand ressens-tu de la compassion pour ces vulgaires humaines ?_

_- Jamais avant aujourd'hui. Jenifael n'est pas comme les autres d'avant. Elle est plus lumineuse et compatissante envers moi…comme le fut Dinath._

_- Ah oui ? Mais cette Dinath, il me semble qu'elle a bien plus souffert que les autres non ? Et stupidement !_

_- Qui sont stupides, les princesses de glace ou les elfes de flamme ?_

_Hein ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec les elfes moi. Je leur dis ma question. Limala me répond que mon essence vitale l'est. Que je ne suis pas immortelle mais réelle. Que ma passion pour ma nature, ma religion catholique, mon respect, même si je refuse de l'être, pour les athées, les juifs et les protestants sont réelles car pour moi elles font parties de l'histoire de ma patrie française. Oui, je suis une femme chrétienne avec des sentiments pour la planète et qui me pousse à aimer toujours plus. Limala rajoute._

_- Tu es une autre Jeanne d'Arc en quelque sorte._

_- J'espère ne pas finir brûler si tu vois où je veux en venir. _

_- Oui, mais cette époque est finie. _

_- En effet, mais ton passé, celui de ta famille garde en eux ce moment que tu adores il me semble._

_- Oui, j'adore le Moyen-âge. Et plus particulièrement celui de ma douce France. Bref, revenons-en au sujet avec Kira._

_- On l'a oubliée._

_- Il me semble._

_Limala semble apaisée, j'arrive à mieux la cerner à présent. Kira est au contraire plus froide qu'avant. Comme si nos propos l'ont choquée. Elle ne dit rien, mais sa colère de voir une femme humaine sans autre magie innée que celle de la planète avec une louve de même nature l'agace. Elle n'a jamais aimé mon indépendance et mon caractère de … biche-à-l'état-sauvage. J'observe le dragon derrière moi qui m'a soufflée ses mots. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, mais il me semble que depuis que nos esprits se sont touchés, frôlés plutôt, une sorte de connexion nous invite à communiquer par sentiments et images. Kira se désintègre à nouveau. Une sensation de chaleur suffocante m'envahit, je brûle…d'une « passion-languissante-et-suffocante. » Severus ? Non, ce n'est pas le-cœur-lié-à-moi mais la prophétie-aux-milles-secrets-cachant-les-dons-élémentaux. Je m'abandonne à ce désir qui m'envahit. Animal et violent. Mes lèvres formulent ces mêmes mots. Haineux, Pacifiques, Amoureux, sont ses sans-mots qui donneront naissance aux fluides brûlant les corps. De ces partages émotionnels et corporels mêlés, le volcan s'animera, la compréhension de l'un flambera à l'incompréhension et aux doutes de l'autre. De ses flammes naîtra l'œuf lumineux qui grandira dans les flammes et la lumière du monde sans monde._

_Je rouvre mes yeux. Ca y'est, mon année va débuter. Et à en croire mon nouveau poème, je crois que le feu sera bien plus brûlant que le simple fait d'y toucher. Je pense que je vais gouter une année…un peu plus aventureuse que l'an dernier. Si cela est possible. Ma louve hurle dans ce rêve sans matière et me ramène là où mes véritables yeux doivent s'ouvrir._


	98. Coupe du monde de Quiddich P 1!

**Auteur : Il y a eu un petit blème, le chapitre résumant le tome 3 a été supprimé et à la place le chapitre 1 du tome 4 (Donnant la prophétie de la quatrième année) a été publié la semaine derrière à la place. Bref, si vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçu, je vous conseille de le lire. **

**Ensuite, pour ce chapitre nous allons faire la "teuf" avec Jeni. Ou...presque ;)**

**Jeni : Bah oui, sauf que moi je ne vais pas faire la fière. XD"" (Stade plein, et moi je chante)!**

* * *

><p>Quand la jeune princesse s'éveille, elle se trouve dans un compartiment d'un train. Elle se rappelle. « <strong>Ah oui, je suis partie de France bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Sacré Albus, il a toujours le chic pour m'embarquer je ne sais où.<strong> » Jenifael sort la lettre froissée de sa poche, ayant dormie dessus. Elle la lit.

_Mademoisella Loquas,_

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes modestes salutations. Je vous envoi cette lettre ainsi qu'un billet pour le match de quiddich d'Angleterre, afin de vous inviter à voir comment se déroule les matchs internationaux de ce sport très célèbre dans notre monde. J'ignore si vous serez intéressé, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous serez, comme on le dit chez vous, « acabas d'entrar ». En tous les cas, nombreux sont les élèves qui seront présents à cette manifestation oh combien célèbre._

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai promis, je suis désolé de vous mettre au pied du mur, à notre ministre que vous serez présente en tant que chanteuse (ce dernier ignorant votre secret de princesse tout comme les sorciers en dehors du château), qui ouvrira le match. Alors je me retrouverai quelque peu ridicule si vous refusiez. _

_En attendant votre réponse sur votre venue, mais aussi votre participation à cet évènement, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter, Mademoiselle, toutes mes meilleures intentions à votre égard._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

La princesse sourit en refermant la lettre précocement cette fois-ci. Puis elle la range dans son sac à main en appuyant le dos contre son dossier. Elle regarde le paysage estival et murmure autant pour elle que pour Limala, devenue très présente en elle. Comme une seconde âme dans un seul corps.

- On ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je vois des nuages de différentes couleurs au loin.

_« Ceux sont des tentes. Tu as raison. Dis-moi, tu ne sembles pas plus chamboulé que ça depuis que tu connais ta prophétie. Je me trompe ? »_

La jeune femme sourit discrètement et répond par télépathie.

_« Oh si, mais tu vois, je suis heureuse de retourner dans cet univers. L'angoisse de chez moi est trop forte, j'ai besoin de partir. Même si cela signifie de passer un an loin de ma maison. »_

_« Ton esprit en a besoin, c'est normal. As-tu une idée de chant pour ce match ? Je sens que non. Tu ne sais pas quoi chanter? »_

Jenifael pousse un profond soupir. Non, elle ne sait pas, surtout en anglais. D'habitude, c'est la magie qui guide ses mots. Mais comme elle doit garder secrète ses « yeux », elle doute qu'elle puisse chanter devant des milliers de personne, au milieu d'un terrain, et devant des gens qu'elle connait. La louve est d'accord avec elle.

Mais pas le second esprit qui envoi un puissant flux de sentiment extrêmement puissant. Limala et son hôte ont le souffle coupé devant cette force. La jeune femme tente de se dégager, mais la force du dragon d'or prend le dessus sur sa volonté. Limala exhorte à son hôte de se laisser faire. Cette dernière, malgré son angoisse, abandonne ses rennes. Elle ferme les yeux et entre en elle.

Dans la conscience de Jenifael.

Je t'entends, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu souhaites de moi. Ma main est posée sur le film visqueux. Je te vois au travers, Toi le dragon. Tu es redressé sur ton rocher blanc. Tu me regardes et tu sembles vouloir me dire quelque chose. Comme des mots qui se déversent en moi. Limala, me regardant, semble sourire, comme si elle sait ce que veut le dragon. Et moi aussi, elle sait ce que je veux…

Dans le train.

Une secousse ramène la princesse à la réalité. Elle est soulagée, comme si ce partage des mots en langue de dragon lui permet de tous comprendre et de tous dire. La louve blanche confirme.

_« Les ailes de lumières sont universelles, tous comme le langage terrestre de toute chose. Avec le dragon, tu as appris une façon de communiquer au-delà des simples mots. Utilise cette science le moins possible car c'est l'essence même des sentiments. »_

_« J'en ferai usage avec toutes les précautions possibles, Limala. Tiens, voilà quelqu'un qui avait très envie de me voir. »_

Oui, le directeur de Poudlard fait son entrée dans le compartiment de la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus pétillent de plaisir. Il prend la main de la protégée de Poudlard et lui fait un baise-main. Cette dernière incline la tête.

- Professeur Dumbledore, ravi de vous revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé mademoisella. Mais je ne suis pas seule.

En effet, un homme de la quarantaine, rouquin, apparaît sur le devant de la porte. Jenifael se rappelle de lui, mais aussi le lien familiale. Elle dit.

- Monsieur Weasley ? Le père de Ron et Ginny et des jumeaux ?

Le rouquin sourit et déclare.

- Tout à fait. Je suis bien leur père. Vous avez drôlement grandi. Vous avez un visage plus mûr qu'il y a deux ans, je me trompe ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Un…accident m'a fait perdre cinq années de mon espérance vitale. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Cela a été mon choix. En tous les cas, que faites-vous avec Albus?

- Je suis venue vous récupérer et vous amener dans ma tente. Vous avez sûrement remarqué le…capharnaüm de tente de votre cabine.

- Oh oui. Je vous suis.

Le trio sort du train et traverse plusieurs petites tentes sous le regard étonné de la femme. Limala sent sa curiosité et répond qu'elle n'est pas dans un monde dénué de « sorcellerie ». Jenifael comprend le sous-entendu et suppose que les tentes ne sont pas si « petites » qu'elle le croit. Une fois le père Weasley arrêté, le directeur s'adresse à la femme.

- Je vois que vous ne m'avez toujours pas demandé de changer le cours des évènements de ce match je me trompe ?

- Non, j'ai une chanson anglaise qui n'utilise pas…la magie de mes dons.

- La magie de vos dons ? Mais cela est magique tout de même.

- Quand on a des ailes liées à la terre mais qui ne touchent pas le physique d'une personne, alors autant en user.

- Oh oui. Nous nous retrouverons donc au stade. Sur ce. Jenifael, Arthur.

L'homme et la demoiselle observent le directeur disparaître derrière une nuée de tente. Puis une fois seule, tous deux se regardent et rient. Arthur déclare avec un brin de malice.

- Il y a des choses qui valent d'être vue, et d'autre non.

- Tout à fait. Bien, j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble une tente de sorcier.

- Et bien entrons alors.

Jeni a tellement hâte qu'elle entre la première. Ce qu'elle voit lui coupe le souffle. La tente est une vraie maison à part entière. Il y a plusieurs chambres encastrées dans différents coins. Chacune d'entre elles possède un voile en tissus faisant office de porte. Au centre de la tente, se trouve une salle à manger avec un mini feu magique qui réchauffe l'air de la tente. Au fond se situe une cuisine entièrement meublée et des centaines de couverts, d'assiettes, d'ustensiles volent en tous sens pour se poser sur la table du séjour. Une voix féminines fait sursauter la jeune fille.

- JENI !

- AÏE ! Ginny, euh ravie de te revoir…mais tu m'étouffes là!

La rouquine rougit car elle vient d'enserrer son amie de manière violente. Elle est allongée sur la femme, sa tête sur la poitrine de Jeni, ses bras autour du cou. Elle se relève et se gratte la tête, visiblement gênée. La princesse passe sa main dans les cheveux flamboyants en les lui ébouriffant gentiment. Puis elle regarde les autres personnes dans la tente venir vers elle. D'abord Hermione qui lui dit un « bonjour » amical en aidant la rouquine à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, puis Harry et Ron qui la saluent chaleureusement, les deux lui prenant une main et l'aidant à se relever. Les jumeaux, Fred ayant le béguin pour la femme et Georges semblant le calmer, viennent vers elle.

- Alors comme…

- Ça tu vas nous faire…

- Un spectacle musical ?

Jenifael sourit et acquiesce. Puis elle demande s'il n'y aura qu'eux. Leur visage montre qu'ils n'en savent rien. Alors chacun leur tour, ils racontent leur été qui n'a pas été plus magique que celui de la femme. Ginny aborde alors la question douloureuse.

- Et ton père, il va comment ?

- Pour le moment… je dirais que ça va car les chirurgiens lui ont cautérisé les artères.

- Cau…quoi?

- Il s'agit d'un procédé qui bouche les veines et les artères d'une personne à l'aide d'un fluide.

- Mais…ça doit faire souffrir ça non ?

- Oui, mais si les chirurgiens ne l'avaient pas fait…mon père serait mort aujourd'hui.

- Jeni…

- Non, ne fais pas de pitié, c'est pire que la douleur.

La rouquine baisse la tête d'assentiment et s'excuse tout de même d'avoir posée sa question. A la nuit tombée, les enfants Weasley et leur père sortent de la tente, suivie d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Jenifael. Ils discutent de tous et de rien jusqu'au moment où ils pénètrent dans les gradins. Là ils croisent le directeur de Poudlard qui attend la princesse. Cette dernière le suit, abandonnant ses colocataires de la tente magique. Albus amène sa protégée dans une salle à côté des vestiaires.

- Nous y sommes, vous pourrez vous changer ici, et attendre le signal de Fumsek, soit une de ses plumes s'enflammer, lorsque vous pourrez rentrer dans le stade.

- Ok. Une question, je vais chanter, mais ma voix ne sera pas très élevée, de plus je n'ai aucun instrument de musique qui pourrait m'accompagner.

- N'ayez crainte, voici un micro magique que vous mettrez autour de votre coup, ainsi vous n'aurez pas besoin de tenir quoique se soit. Ensuite pour les instruments, … cela me regarde et vous serez accompagné par magie.

- Merci Albus.

- Allons, pas de quoi. À présent je vous laisse.

Jenifael prend place devant un miroir, une table de maquillage, et une chaine où poser ses vêtements. Elle se prépare tout en communiquant avec sa louve.

_« Je flippe comme une dingue, Limala ! »_

_« Je sais, car je suis en partie toi. Tu dois te concentrer sur ta respiration, sur l'extérieur, et écouter la voix de la terre. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit pour l'aura. Si tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup c'est normal puisque cela tu l'apprendras plus tard. Vu que les « flammes » sont l'élément que tu dois apprivoiser. Ne mets pas tant de cet artifice ! »_

La princesse sursaute, elle ne s'attend pas à entendre la louve critiquer son fard à paupière. Alors elle en met le moins possible. Puis elle met du crayon noir au niveau de ses yeux amandes, faisant ressortir son vert et or de ses iris. Elle passe légèrement du gel enlumineur afin que la lumière du terrain crée sur elle des paillettes dorées sur sa peau argentée et blanche. Une fois fait, elle prend son short-jean moulant noir, avec une ceinture à anneau d'argent, et l'enfile. Ensuite elle met un débardeur chemisier blanc avec quelques « froufrous » très courts verticaux au niveau de son cols et de ses manches courtes. Enfin elle met des sandales noirs cirées à la perfection et avec quelques centimètres de talon. Pour finir, sur les conseils de sa louve, elle crée un chignon avec des mèches rebelles et y place des feuilles ayant été séchées et glacées pour donner l'illusion d'un bijou d'or.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une plume enflammée apparaît devant ses yeux. **« C'est le moment. Allons-y** »

Elle monte les escaliers, et est accueillie par le directeur accompagné d'un des sous-fifres du ministre de la magie. Elle entre dans le stade, son cœur bat la chamade en voyant la foule tout autour d'elle. Elle prend une grande inspiration une fois sur l'estrade. Elle place sa main au niveau de son cou, là où se trouve son micro. Elle ferme les yeux et calme son essence. Elle parvient à voir l'aura des humains sorciers sur le stade. Elle sent la présence des enfants et du père Weasley, ainsi que celle d'Harry et d'Hermione. Une fois calmée, elle ouvre les yeux et souri.

- Bonsoir monde des sorciers !

La foule crie très fort à la voix de Jenifael, urprise par la force de sa voix. « **Dumbledore, votre truc marche bien. Pourvu que la musique aussi !** »

Le ministre de la magie, se trouvant dans une allée VIP, s'adresse à la foule.

- Medames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième coupe du Monde de Quiddich ! Avant de présenter les mascottes des équipes, je vous pris de faire un hommage à cette belle demoiselle qui nous fait l'honneur de chanter pour nous ! Moi-même j'ignore de qui il s'agit, mais aux dires du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, il semble que cette jeune personne possède de la « magie dans sa voix », alors mademoiselle Loquas, à vous d'entamer la cérémonie !

- Merci monsieur le ministre !

A côté de ce dernier, Jenifael voit Draco Malefoy qui la regarde avec une ardeur non dissimulée. Ardeur qui est totalement opposé à la froideur de son père. Limala sent la haine de son hôte et l'apaise avec une vague d'apaisement.

_« Laisse tomber pour le moment ! Tu le croqueras plus tard ! »_

_« Croquer ? Mouais pas bête. Dragon! »_

(**Auteur : **La chanson qui suit a pour titre : Once every lifetime de Jem [Film eragon] sur google!)

Jenifael sent la force du dragon envahir son âme, et en échos à ses émotions, de la musique issue de la magie du directeur s'élève dans les airs ! Jeni lève les yeux vers les étoiles.

* * *

><p>- It's time to move out of the darkness<p>

Use what you feel inside

Your faith alone will guide you

Feel the turning tide

- It's in your heart, it's in your soul

Don't be scared, keep believing

I know you know, deep inside

That your time has come

* * *

><p>Albus frappe dans ses mains, créant des émotions enflammées dans l'esprit de sa protégée.<p>

* * *

><p>- Once in every lifetime<p>

If you do believe (_La foule se lève)_

Man can move a mountain

Change the course of history

How far we've come (_La voix de Limala et du dragon se mêlent à la princesse_)

So far from home

* * *

><p>Jenifael pose sa main sur son Coeur, sentant les flammes du dragon s'insinuer en elle.<p>

* * *

><p>- Trust in your path, you've been chosen<p>

Become your destiny

Lead and they will follow you

Your truth will set you free (_Draco ne lâche pas la princesse des yeux)_

- It's n your heart, it's in your soul

Don't be scared, keep believing

I know you know, deep inside

That your time has come

* * *

><p>Elle lève ses bras en les faisant aller de gauche à droite, et malgré elle de la poussière d'étoile s'échappe de son corps!<p>

* * *

><p>- Once in every lifetime<p>

If you do believe

Man can move a mountain

Change the course of history (_Lucius observe la femme, la froideur disparaissant avec la poussière d'étoile)_

How far we've come

So far from home

* * *

><p>Elle danse au rythme de la danse de son essence, bras droit faisant des cercles, bras gauche faisant des caresses invisibles à un être en face d'elle, jambes se croisant. Elle tourne encore et encore, libérant la magie positive dans le ciel étoilé, une forme de dragon ailée. Les trois voix ne forment qu'une, faisant danser les spectateurs.<p>

* * *

><p>- Once in every lifetime<p>

If you do believe

Man can move a mountain

Change the course of history

How far we've come

So far from home

* * *

><p>Une fois finie, tous le stade applaudit la princesse, essoufflée mais incroyablement sereine.<p> 


	99. Coupe du monde de Quiddich P 2

**Auteur : on continu avec cette seconde partie.**

**Jenifael : Oui, la première avait été ma chanson avant le match de Quiddich. Faut dire que j'ai une sacré belle voix. **

**Limala : Oui, si on oublie l'idée que tu nous casses les pieds avec tes réactions immatures comme celle-ci.**

* * *

><p>Une fois les présentations des mascottes réalisée, Jenifael assista au match en compagnie du trio et du reste de la famille Weasley. Elle était embarquée dans une certaine euphorie dont l'ambiance en était le principal acteur. Il y eu des danses et des pirouettes magnifiques que les sorciers effectués pour marquer des buts, attraper le vif d'or ou encore éviter les souaffles. Le match dura quelques heures jusqu'au moment où le célèbre Victor Krum, dont Ron fait parti du fan club, attrapa le vif d'or et fit gagner son équipe.<p>

Ils sont tous de retour dans la tente des Weasley. Les jumeaux embêtent leur frangin par rapport à son adoration de Krum. Harry les regarde faire, tout sourire. Les filles restent de leur côté, avec Ginny se moquant de Ron, Hermi levant les yeux au ciel et voulant dire « C'est pathétique », et une Jenifael silencieuse, toujours engourdie par sa chanson.

Dans la conscience de Jenifael

Je suis encore devant le film, mais le monde, habituellement blanc autour de moi, est doré de la lumière des ailes du dragon. Je me retourne, comme en échos, moi aussi j'ai mes ailes. Mais elles sont fragmentées. Pourtant je peux sentir leur chaleur. J'entends Limala grogner. Je la regarde, les sourcils froncés.

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ne laisse pas tes ailes sortir comme ça ! Tu épuises ta vie aussi bêtement que quand l'autre humain a repris forme humaine il y a quelques mois ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est toi qui m'as conseillée d'utiliser le pouvoir du dragon, et en l'utilisant je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'utiliser les ailes ! »_

_« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais à présent que tu as fini, cesse de garder ses ailes ! »_

_« Soit »._

Dans la tente

La claque de la louve réveille la princesse de sa transe. Mais ce n'est pas que cela. Le père Weasley vient de rentrer en trombe, essoufflé. Les jumeaux se tournent vers lui en entendant des cris provenant de l'extérieur.

- Ses Irlandais, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire comme bruit !

- Ce n'est pas eux Georges. Nous devons nous éloigner du camp toute de suite ! Mettez-vous par groupe de trois, Fred et Georges avec Ginny et Harry et Ron avec Hermione. Moi je vais me rendre auprès du ministre de la magie. Quand à vous princesse, je pense que vous êtes suffisamment âgée et sage pour vous débrouiller comme bon vous semble.

- Oui, je le suis Monsieur Weasley.

Le groupe sort, prêt à se défendre si besoin est. Ils marchent ensemble et au bout d'un moment se sépare, sous les cris effrayés des sorciers autour d'eux. En avançant vers un groupe montrant un spectacle du doigt, Jenifael ressent de la colère dans ses sens. Quatre personnes flottent en l'air, une famille. Ils paniquent et tremblent de peur car ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils se passent. Limala déclare, avec une voix pleine de mépris.

_« Des mangemorts, de sales mangemorts sont en train de jouer avec cette famille sans magie. Fais quelquechose ! »_

La jeune femme acquiesce et regarde à gauche, puis à droite, puis derrière. Mais elle ne parvient pas à trouver les responsables de cette scène horrible. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Hermione la dirige.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Jeni avance vers le trio et aperçoit Draco Malefoy, un regard empli de mépris pour Hermione. Une discussion houleuse a lieu entre eux jusqu'au moment où le serpent la traite de sang impur. La colère de la princesse flamboie en échos à celui de sa louve. D'un geste de la main, elle pousse les personnes qui la bloquent, en utilisant son vent intérieur. Puis elle passe devant le trio et assène une gifle sur la joue du blondinet. Le trio a le souffle coupé, et Draco n'en revient pas. Il passe sa main sur sa joue endolorie, empêchant des larmes de frustration dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

- Pourquoi !? Réfléchis deux secondes ! Non, même une microseconde ! Tu viens d'insulter une amie proche, tu n'hésites pas à montrer que tu es content de cette saleté de geste ! D'ailleurs cela suffit.

- Non ! Tu vas te faire…

- (_Elle se tourne vers lui, les yeux flamboyants qui hypnotisent encore le serpent._) Attaquer ? C'est ça ta réponse ? Puf, ceux ne sont pas des pseudos sorciers mauvais qui auront une princesse à l'âme aussi lumineuse que le soleil !

La femme fait demi-tour, et lève ses mains en direction de personne en cagoule.

- Oh mon eau intérieur, je t'en conjure encercle ses êtres dont la noirceur ne mérite que d'être purifiée !

La jeune femme s'entoure d'une lueur bleutée, ses bras se croient sur sa poitrine, comme les pharaons de l'ancienne égypte. Elle concentre sa force magique et lance ses mains vers l'avant, libérant un torrent glacé qui frappe de plein fouet les sorciers qui se sont attaqués à la famille moldu. Cette dernière tombe à terre. La jeune femme s'approche d'eux, et pose sa main sur le front des enfants. « **Ils ont peur, mais ils n'ont rien de cassé. Je suis rassurée. Mais comment leur faire oublier…ça ?** » La réponse arrive quand un sorcier à la peau noire arrive à son niveau.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Moi, je vais très bien. Eux aussi, mais la peur risque de bloquer ses enfants.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais dites-moi, je ne vois aucune baguette sur vous, comment avez-vous réussi à faire fuir tous ses mangemorts ?

- Ils… (_Elle regarde autour d'elle, et serre les dents_.) Ils ont fui, quelle bande de lâche !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais répondez à ma question. Ou est votre baguette ?

- Je l'ai…perdue. J'ai dû…être un peu trop enthousiaste.

L'homme à la peau noire la regarde, les sourcils froncés. Mais ne dis rien. Il pointe sa baguette sur les moldus et lance le sortilège « Oubliette ». La famille s'allonge et s'endort sur l'herbe fraîche. Voyant l'air triste de la jeune femme, il sourit.

- N'ayez crainte, cette partie de leur vie a disparu de leur mémoire.

- Merci…

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance…et le vôtre non plus. Mais, que vous ayez perdu ou non votre baguette, je pense que vous devriez être un peu plus discrète sur votre… façon de faire de la magie.

La princesse lève un sourcil, ne voyant pas ce que le sorcier veut dire. Ce dernier se lève et, en levant les yeux au ciel, pousse un cri de frayeur. Jeni ne voit pas ce qu'il peut tant lui faire perdre ses gonds, quand elle aperçoit à son tour l'étrange phénomène. Dans l'obscurité, au dessus des arbres vient d'apparaître une forme verte et laide.

_« On dirait une tête d'homme avec… un serpent sortant de sa bouche et faisant office de langue ? »_

_« Jeni, il s'agit de la marque des ténèbres. »_

_« Limala ? »_

_« C'est le… symbole, si on peut appeler cette horreur comme ça, de Voldemord. »_

_« Mais il a disparu non ? L'an dernier il n'était pas à Poudlard, et Harry l'a tué il y a deux ans ! »_

_« Il n'y a pas que lui, qui peut faire apparaître cette chose. »_

_« Oh, alors c'est l'un de son fan-club alors. »_

_« Oui, en somme. »_

La princesse voit le sorcier, de dos, partir en courant vers cette marque. Jenifael lève un sourcil et le suit. Mais l'homme est plus rapide et parvient à la distancer. Elle se retrouve seule, avec cette horrible forme au dessus d'elle. Elle est tendue car son sens liée à la nature, le cinquième sens alias l'aura de tout être vivant, lui signale la présence d'un humain non loin d'elle. Elle pousse un profond soupir et tend ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle. L'une est bleutée, l'eau, l'autre est transparente, l'air. Ses yeux, dorés, sondent les alentours avec ses dons auratiques, ses crocs s'allongent, signe que Limala est très présente dans son corps d'humaine. Jenifael voit la forme d'un humain sorcier non loin d'elle. Son aura, au lieu d'avoir une couleur claire, et noire et maléfique. Ses deux mains prennent la direction de l'homme.

- Oh double incantation mêlant l'eau et le vent, que cette créature tapie dans l'ombre subisse la colère de la princesse héritière !

Une lance de glace se crée et envoyé vers l'humain. Une secousse fait trembler les feuilles des arbres. « **Il s'enfuit !** » La jeune femme poursuit l'humain avec ses yeux de louve, lançant des flèches de glace dans la direction où son aura la guide. Jusqu'au moment où l'humain se volatilise. Elle est essoufflée par sa course, alors elle tente de récupérer quand elle entend des bruits de pas sur la mousse. Elle sort une épée glacée et pointue et la place sur l'individu. La pointe est sous la gorge de Lucius Malefoy. Il est suivi de son fils. Ce dernier est choqué mais aussi complètement charmé par la femme. Même si cette dernière a les yeux jaunes avec des pupilles verticales, des crocs un peu plus longs, et ses cheveux châtains cuivrés, longs jusqu'à mi-dos, se soulevant de colère. Le père de Draco est tout autant charmé, mais lui garde la tête froide.

- Vous êtes vraiment devenue celle que vous deviez être. Une magicienne.

La pointe de glace s'enfonce un peu plus contre la gorge de l'homme. Les voix mêlées de Limala et de Jenifael sortent en même temps.

- Et vous, misérable humain, vous êtes aussi écœurant que les autres qui ont attaqué cette famille !

- Ecœurant ? Non, ces sorciers ont bien fait de jouer avec ces moldus. Après tout ceux ne sont que des animaux.

- Animaux ? Et vous, leur maître ? Vous êtes irrécupérable mon pauvre sorcier. Votre bras gauche le prouve. Votre aura est aussi noire que l'autre humain que j'ai presque tué !

- Qui est animal ? Votre apparence s'y rapproche plus que moi.

- Oui, et en cela je suis contente d'être physiquement plus animal que vous. Car ainsi je prouve au monde que la nature n'est pas aussi pervertie par des gens comme vous dont l'apparence cache des horreurs psychologique.

- Vous avez donc fait le choix d'aider les moldus.

- Non, j'ai fait le choix d'aider le cœur de la terre.

La pointe de glace fait perler une goutte de sang de Lucius. Draco n'ayant rien dit, panique. Il pose sa main sur le bras blanc neige de la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux, Jenifael y voit une grande tristesse.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, louveteau ? Tu ne veux pas voir ce sang que ton père trouve si pur ?

- Arrête Jeni…Ne tue pas mon père…s'il te …

- Draco ! Pas de pitié !

- Mais père…

- Comment peux-tu demander grâce à cette chose !

- Parce que…parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les moldus, père. Parce que sa magie est belle, père.

- Belle ? En voilà une bonne. (_Des cris se font entendre non loin d'eux, et se rapprochent._) Et bien, voilà la cavalerie. Si la princesse veut bien s'éloigner avec son…glaçon si je puis dire, cela nous évitera à vous et à moi de perdre du temps sur des explications auprès des hauts placés.

La jeune femme envoi des éclairs à l'homme, mais elle s'éloigne tenant son épée pointée sur la gorge de Lucius. Elle lui dit, d'un ton menaçant.

- Si votre fils n'avait pas été là, et si aucun humain n'avait été dans cette forêt, je vous jure que je vous aurais fait saigner à la manière d'une proie entre mes crocs.

Puis elle partit, courant à travers bois avec colère. Limala lui en veut de ne pas avoir mordu davantage la peau de l'humain. Mais la princesse lui rétorque que son amour des enfants l'a empêché d'agir. Enfin, après avoir couru plus d'une heure dans le bois obscur, elle atteint la tente des Weasley. Elle les voit et cri après eux. La nuit se termine sans que rien ne trouble la nuit. Enfin, après quelques heures de sommeil, la jeune femme se réveille avec dans son cœur, la rentrée.


	100. Rentrée assez bizarrre selon moi Partie1

**- Auteur : Bonsoir, je sais cela fait un bail et je m'excuse de ce délai. A vrai dire, je cherche du boulot et passe mon temps entre le nettoyage de la maison de mes parents et la ferme du paternel pour sortir un peu, et le soir c'est hand. Du coup j'ai peu de temps (surtout avec l puzzle de 1500 pièces que j'ai ENFIN finie lol^^) Je laisse le soin à Jeni de vous rappeler les évènements.**

**- Jeni : Salut! Alors en deux lignes, car moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir la suite, nous avons entamé ce quatrième tome par la prophétie (beug entre deux chapitres et un a été supprimé, le flash-back et à la place c'est la prophétie qui s'y est inséré), suivi par mon super chant lors de la coupe u monde de Quiddich et l'attaque des mangemorts. Voilà!**

* * *

><p>- Eveillez-vous, altesse ?<p>

Les yeux de la princesse s'ouvrent sur une apparition qui la fait hurler.

- KYAAAAAAAA

- Miss, Dobby ne voulait pas vous faire peur. Dobby est amie avec la princesse et Harry Potter. Dobby s'excuse.

- (_La jeune femme frappe l'elfe de maison sur le haut du crâne._) Boulet, tu n'avais pas qu'à avoir ta tête collée à la mienne. Bref, que me veux-tu ?

L'elfe regarde la princesse bizarrement. Comme une joie non dissimulée, faisant peur à cette dernière une fois de plus. Puis il dit, une main sur le poitrail et l'autre dans le dos, en parfaite imitation de Severus. La scène est tellement loufoque, un elfe de maison imitant les tiques du maître des potions, que Jenifael part en un fou rire inarrêtable. L'elfe est pris au dépourvu.

- Miss, pourquoi riez-vous à présent ?

- Hihi, oh mon dieu…

C'est l'entrée du « vrai » maître des potions qui la coupe à la fois dans sa phrase et dans son fou rire. Severus ne parvient pas à sortir sa phrase de « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de rire comme une débile », car il voit une scène faisant vibrer son être. La princesse en ressent elle aussi les émotions de l'homme, désormais lié à elle. Un mélange de beauté passionnelle, de désir torturant, et de gêne. Car le maître des potions observe minutieusement les pieds fins et délicats de la femme, ses genoux, sa nuisette blanche moulant sa silhouette sportive mais pourtant d'une finesse incomparable. Puis ses cheveux épais, frisés, encadrant son visage étonné, ses lèvres roses qu'il a tant envie de prendre, tous comme les petites mains et les petits.

Mais le souvenir d'une scène d'il y a deux ans, le ramène à lui et il tourne son dos, malgré la rougeur de ses joues encore visible. Il déclare, avec un soupçon de glace.

- Votre tenue n'est pas très adéquate avec votre présence dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai envoyé cet elfe vous sommer, mais à ce que je vois, sa majesté ne daigne même pas répondre à un ordre simple.

- Quoi !

L'homme s'en va, au moment où l'oreiller frappe la porte se refermant derrière lui.

- Misérable petit crétin !

De l'autre côté de la porte, le sorcier serre sa robe de sorcier. Il ressent la colère et la frustration de sa liée. Il soupire devant ce lien qui le rend plus malade que bien.

Les minutes passent, et Severus entend la porte s'ouvrir. Il observe la jeune femme avec froideur, tentant de cacher ses sentiments. Mais la princesse, tout de blanc vêtu, déclare avec mépris.

- J'entends ton cœur, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tout comme toi tu entends le mien. Alors autant accepter le fait que nous soyons reliés Severus !

- Je ne vois pas ce que VOUS voulez dire ! Respectez-moi princesse.

- Hein ?

L'incompréhension du sous-entendu agace le sorcier qui part devant elle. La jeune femme se demande se qui peut mettre Rogue dans cet état. Limala lui répond avec un étrange soupir.

_« Il voulez que tu cesses de le tutoyer. Il n'aime pas l'idée du rapprochement avec toi. Il n'est pas prêt à s'unir passionnément à toi. Le fantôme de son passé le hante toujours. Et toi tu n'aides pas votre relation car ton cœur bat pour un autre. »_

_« Sirius. C'est vrai que je complique les choses. Mais je n'y arrive pas à faire autrement. »_

_« Tu es ainsi, ne change pas surtout ! »_

Le maître des potions, observant depuis le début le changement de couleur des yeux de sa liée par-dessus son épaule, trouve le spectacle si fascinant qu'il oublie que la porte du directeur est fermé, et se la prend en pleine figure. Le choc ramène la femme à elle, qui cache son rire mais pas son sourire, faisant quelque peu rougir Rogue de honte. Il frappe à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Monsieur le directeur, nous arrivons.

- Bien Severus. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Ce dernier s'apprête à répondre mais sa liée le devance.

- Disons qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les yeux devant la porte.

- Hum, intéressant mademoisella. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Albus. Et dans votre cas ?

- On ne peut mieux. Asseyez-vous.

Dumbledore agite sa baguette et deux sofas relativement moelleux apparaissent et se mettent côte à côte devant le bureau directeur. Les liés tournent la tête l'un vers l'autre. La nuit et la forêt d'automne se croisent sans détourner les yeux. Mais les yeux doux de la femme fait vibrer tellement le corps du maître des potions, qu'il cède et prend place à droite. Jenifael se met à sa gauche. Elle a eu conscience de l'effet de son regard sur le cœur de Sev, mais l'a cachée. Cependant, quand le regard bleu acier transperce ses yeux amandes, elle oublie sa joie d'avoir fait de l'effet à Sev. La femme baisse la tête, honteuse de faire sa mijaurée devant le directeur. Mais ce dernier sourit de bienveillance malgré la froideur de sa voix.

- Tu me sembles en parfaite symbiose avec ton corps de jouvencelle Jeni. Mais cela est normal, tu es dans un âge où tu sens que ton corps deviens important pour toi. Tout comme ton essence psychique. Du coup, j'aimerai te proposer un service.

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils. Severus ressent la curiosité de sa liée mais aussi son inquiétude à propos de ce « service ». Ce dernier sourit discrètement car si cela lui avait été destinée, il l aurait eu les mêmes sentiments. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant voir la réaction de la princesse.

- Est que cela ressemble à ma …chorégraphie à la coupe de Quiddich ?

- Oui, cela est pareil. Mais à la différence que nous souhaitons, l'organisateur d'une manifestation qui a lieu cette année à Poudlard, et moi-même, te voir chanter dans ta langue natale et lors d'un bal organisé à Noël.

- …C'est sérieux ?

- Oui, cette manifestation dont je parle…c'est un tournoi de sorcier inter-collège et inter-nation. Pour te donner une idée simple, trois collèges ont été tiré au sort…

- Magiquement ?

- Oui, magiquement. Donc trois collèges que sont : Poudlard pour L'Angleterre, Durmstrang pour le Grand Nord, et Beaubâton pour la France.

- France ! Sérieux ?!

- Oui. Je sens ton interrogation vis-à-vis de l'existence d'une école de sorcellerie en France. Sache ceci, les écoles de magie sont cachées des yeux moldus par des enchantements afin de nous protéger les uns des autres.

- C'est triste, on dirait une sorte de prison dorée votre monde.

Cette remarque fait ressentir à la princesse une profonde chaleur et reconnaissance de son lié. Elle le regarde. Et lui sourit. Puis elle se retourne vers le directeur, oubliant les émotions provoquées par ce sourire dans l'âme de son lié.

- Continuez Albus.

- Merci. Donc c'est trois collèges vont se battre avec des sorts magiques et lors d'une série d'épreuve à caractère magique pour remporter une coupe : la coupe des trois sorciers.

- C'est fascinant, cela ressemble à des matchs en équipe dans le monde dénué de magie.

- En effet, cependant seul trois sorciers seront tirés au sort pour chacune des écoles. Voilà, en gros comment se déroule ce tournoi durant la période scolaire. Oui ? (_Jeni vient de lever sa main)_

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'un tel chamboulement dans l'école va ralentir la concentration des élèves en classe.

- Malheureusement oui.

Jen regarde à nouveau le ténébreux maître des potions qui vient de soupirer dans sa phrase. La jeune femme s'insinue dans ses pensées et rit en y découvrant le fait qu'il va devoir faire des cours plus durs pour les garder dans le rang. Dumbledore reparle à nouveau avec un ton jovial.

- Du coup, avec votre magnifique prestation, j'ai convaincu l'organisateur, Monsieur Verpey, que vous seriez une parfaite chanteuse en solo, avec le groupe des Bizarr's Sister.

- Et pourquoi en français ?

- Cela, c'est l'idée de Severus. Il veut que les élèves parviennent à comprendre vos phrases, malgré le peu de connaissance de votre merveilleux dialectes, afin d'y attribuer des points supplémentaires pour la coupe des maisons.

- Pas bête comme idée. D'accord, mais vous me laissez libre de mes choix alors ?

- Tout à fait. Ah oui, une autre chose.

Le timbre de voix sec et inquiet du directeur agite Limala et Jenifael en échos. Car elles n'ont jamais vu cet homme jovial aussi prompt à l'angoisse.

- Soyez sur vos gardes majesté car, des rumeurs courent depuis l'évènement de la coupe du monde de Quiddich.

« **Ah oui, les cinglés.** » Limala confirme d'un mouvement de colère vis-à-vis de ses êtres qu'elle hait tant. La jeune femme répond, en même temps que sa louve.

- Nous ferons attention, les bipèdes tueurs de magie blanche ne nous auront pas aussi aisément que ses pauvres humains dépourvus de magie.

- Je n'en doute pas mesdames, … si votre louve accepte ce type de qualificatif évidemment.

- Elle accepte d'être nommée ainsi…que par vous Albus.

- J'en suis honorée. Enfin il y a un léger détail que nous devons convenir. J'ai crée autour de Poudlard un sort d'amnésie totale vous concernant, sur les personnes en visite à Poudlard soit les élèves et les professeurs de Dumstrang et Beaubâton. Alors je souhaiterai que vous gardiez, un tant soit peu vos distances par rapport à ses personnes car moins ils vous côtoieront, moins le sortilège leur sera violent.

- Ah oui, pour garder mon identité le plus secret possible. Même à vos organisateurs non ?

- En effet. De plus, les enfants de Pouldard ne peuvent pas parler de vous à leur famille ou toute autre personne étrangère au château car j'ai scellée votre nom et votre statut à ses murs uniquement. Ainsi les enfants, ne peuvent pas dire votre prénom en dehors de ses murs mais gardent tout de même leur souvenir vous concernant.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez mis en place ce procédé si sophistiqué à mon intention. Mais j'en suis flattée et nettement plus rassurée à présent.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. A présent, Severus, j'aimerai que vous nous laissiez seule car je veux fignoler quelques détails personnels avec la princesse.

- Je pense que ma présence ici n'était pas vraiment indispensable auparavant.

- Si, j'ai envie d'être avec toi moi.

La jeune femme, ayant répondue cette demande à son lié, lui lance un regard si brûlant que le sorcier perd ses moyens et part sans dire son reste, afin d'éviter qu'il ne prenne ses lèvres qui lui tentent tant.


	101. Rentrée assez bizarrre selon moi Partie2

**Jenifael, Limala, et moi, nous vous souhaitons une bonne année et une bonne santé dans votre famille, ainsi que tous le bonheur possible.**

* * *

><p>Du côté du lié.<p>

Severus est dans son bureau. Il tente de faire le vide dans ses émotions. Une partie de lui désire cette femme plus que tout. Cette partie de lui, encore faible comparée à l'autre qui ne cesse d'aimer la défunte Lily, grandit très vite et prend peu à peu le pas sur la seconde. Comme si la « passion » est en train de devenir réelle. Une « passion » qui n'est plus le fruit de son imagination.

Du côté de la princesse.

Jenifael attend docilement que Dumbledore prenne la parole. Ce qui ne tarde pas. Le directeur a les yeux pétillants avant de dire.

- Vous semblez vous attacher bien plus au maître des potions. Je me trompe ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisamment fort pour que je dise et je pense clairement « amour ». Mais oui, depuis notre lien, je ressens une certaine attirance pour cet humain. Que vouliez-vous me préciser ?

- L'un des directeurs était un ancien mangemorts…tout comme Severus Rogue. Mais le souci, c'est qu'à l'inverse de Severus, cet homme n'a pas ma confiance et ne possède pas le courage de ton lié. Alors, avant de lui sauter à la gorge au premier faux pas, je veux que tu te retiennes.

- Si vous le voulez. Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, comme ces personnes ignorent encore qui tu es, je veux que tu suives mes instructions. A la fin du festin, tu viendras prendre ma place à ma chaise. Quand j'aurais fini d'accueillir les deux écoles et leurs directeurs, je te présenterai à eux et à ce moment là, le sortilège de « fidelitas de Poudlard », s'enclenchera pour empêcher quiconque, qui sortira de l'enceinte de Pouldard, de révéler ce secret.

- C'est tout ?

- Si tu pouvais faire un tour de magie…ce serait encore plus agréable.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Allez, va t'occuper jusqu'à ce soir.

- Oh cela, pas de soucis. Vous m'avez donnez matière à m'occuper. Bye Albus.

En sortant du bureau, Jenifael a l'idée de se rendre chez son prof particulier. Elle toque à la porte et entre dès qu'elle a entendu l'assentiment. Elle voit Merlin assit près de la fenêtre à regarder le soleil a son apogée. Il lui dit.

- N'est-ce pas magnifique, cette lumière qui rend toute chose plus belle que jamais ?

- Oui. Même les ténèbres en seraient enjolivées, si seulement elles daignaient changer.

Le fantôme se tourne vers la femme. Il sonde son âme, et est choqué par ce qu'il découvre.

- Vous pensez au Lord noir ainsi ? Voilà qui est troublant. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer cela ?

Je suis juste triste par le fait que cet homme n'est pas connu la joie du lien que me procure mon lié. Et je sens que c'est réciproque. Pourquoi le lord n'a jamais été heureux ? Pourquoi Kira n'a jamais été heureuse ? Je ne comprends pas. J'ai pitié de cet homme malgré les atrocités qu'il a commis. C'est mon côté humain et catholique qui ressort. J'ai été éduquée par le pardon des autres.

_- Idiotie !_

La princesse sursaute et se retourne vers le miroir de Kira. Elle la voit, de la colère dans les yeux. Limala envoie une vague apaisante dans le corps de son hôte, sentant le courroux de la reine défunte s'approcher trop du cœur de la princesse.

_- Idiote ! Comment peux-tu…ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant vouloir pardonner à cet être perfide, dénué d'émotion ! Oui, comment !_

- Kira, vous aussi, vous n'avez pas d'émotion envers les humains. Vous n'avez jamais cessé de dire que les anciennes princesses n'avez jamais de sentiments envers les humains…même envers leur lié parfois. Et comme j'ai eu pitié de vous toutes, vis-à-vis du manque d'amour et d'amitié, alors j'en ai aussi pour lui.

_- Comment peux-tu être aussi innocente ! Tu vas te faire dévorer par les ténèbres si tu ne hais pas cet homme !_

- J'en ai assez de cette émotion Kira ! Je veux aimer…aimer à en mourir.

_- Ta résonnance est beaucoup trop violente. Je ne te l'ai pas avouée avant…mais je crains pour toi et ton lié. Si tu continues à vouloir aimer ton prochain, tu risques de devenir dépendante au possible de ton sorcier. Tu dois rester maître de toi._

L'énervement de la femme fait échos à celle de sa louve. Toutes deux unissent leurs voix pour dire clairement ce qu'elle pense de l'ancienne reine.

- Nous ne sommes plus des louveteaux altesse. Nos deux cœurs ne supportent plus de voir les ténèbres engendrés par vos liens. Le nôtre est pur et brillant pour l'avenir du sorcier et de nos ailes. Alors il suffit de vos remontrances !

La reine de glace cache la colère qui a pris place en elle, en repartant dans le monde des morts. Jeni et Merlin sont à nouveau seul. Le fantôme ne dit rien, et laisse la princesse partir de sa salle. Elle marche dans les couloirs du château, tentant de calmer la tristesse qu'à provoquer la reine. Elle finit par arriver dans le parc. Le soleil brille de mille feux, et sa chaleur parvient à réchauffer le cœur de la femme. Mais pas seulement, des mains d'une chaleur exquise viennent de se poser sur ses épaules et descendent le long de ses bras. Elle s'appui contre le torse de l'homme. Mais elle ne dit rien, laissant ce moment magique renforcer un lien naissant. Puis la voix de Severus, sensuelle, murmure à son oreille. Elle lui demande.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti de votre appartement ? Je sais que vous êtes divisé. Je sais que ce geste vous fait souffrir.

Il l'oblige à se retourner. Elle le regarde dans les yeux et attend sa réponse.

- Je ne peux supporter la tristesse que vous m'avez fait ressentir. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ainsi ? Torturé ?

- Parce que j'entends des choses qui me font cela. Mais j'ai un remède.

Le maître des potions comprend le sous-entendu. Il ferme les yeux, lui aussi mourant d'envie de la toucher à nouveau. Mais le son de la cloche du château, annonçant les préparations du festin du soir les ramènent à eux. Il la lâche, mais Jenifael ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, elle prend le col de la robe du sorcier, se colle à lui et prend sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes tout en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Le sorcier pousse un soupir de désir, et place sa main droite le long du cou fin de sa liée. Quand à sa main gauche, il la pose au creux des reins, poussant le désir à être plus fort encore. Leur « passion » se ranime, et leur désir devient si violent et animal, qu'ils prennent peur. Tous deux s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Essoufflé par leur baiser, ils essaient de reprendre de l'air. Ils ne disent rien, et chacun part dans un sens opposé, voulant faire taire ce qui aurait pu se produire. Limala gronde son hôte pour cela.

_« Tu ne veux pas non plus aller dans son lit tant que tu y es ! T'es marteau ma parole ! Je t'ai défendu de la reine car cette résonnance est belle…mais de là à en faire un outil pour finir aussi vite dans un lit d'un sorcier pas encore amoureux de toi…tout comme toi d'ailleurs…je trouve cela écœurant ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ma louve. »_

_« Oh si tu le sais. Tes hormones te trahissent. » _

La louve se tait, ne voulant pas que son hôte se remette à déprimer. La femme sait qu'elle a eu tort, mais son besoin du corps de Severus a été trop fort. Tout comme le feu qui l'a envahit en quelques secondes à peine.

Le soir venu, la jeune femme se trouve entouré du trio à ses côté, et en face d'elle les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux sont eux qui voient la mine déconfite de leur amie. Fred et Geroges lui demandent la raison. La jeune femme soupire avant d'expliquer que son émotion est normale, et que cela passera. Les deux garons frondent les sourcils mais n'ajoutent rien. Jenifael les voyant ajoute en souriant, afin de détendre ses amis.

- Vous allez avoir une sacré surprise.

Tous les griffondors observent la jeune femme. Le directeur, voyant avec amusement qu'elle venait d'attirer pas mal de regards sur elle, profite de ce moment pour appeler au silence. Puis il tend la main en direction de Jeni. Elle obéit d'un signe de tête et prend place sur le siège du directeur. Tous les élèves sont étonnés par ce geste. Ils écoutent alors avec attention le discours d'Albus sur l'arrivée de nouveaux étudiants.

Connaissant son discours, la princesse tourne doucement la tête vers Sev. Elle y croise ses yeux sombres et entend sa voix dans sa tête.

_- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon geste princesse…cela ne se reproduira pas._

_- Non, je le sais. Vous avez souffert…et c'est à moi de m'excuser. Pardon._

Suite à cet échange, la femme cloue son âme à double tour et n'entend plus l'esprit du maître des potions qui tente de répliquer. Voyant ce fait, ce dernier tourne la tête vers les élèves, ses yeux retrouvant leur froideur habituelle.

Dès que le discours du directeur est terminé, la porte d'entrée de la grande salle s'ouvre, laissant apparaître des hommes, étudiants, âgés d'au moins une quinzaine. Ils effectuent des tours de magie mêlant danse masculine avec le feu. La jeune femme ressent, juste après ce spectacle, une froideur dans l'air. Elle voit la source qui a l'apparence d'un homme…russe. Elle parvient à identifier son mal lorsqu'elle sonde l'âme de l'homme plus âgé. « **Mangemort. C'est lui que je ne dois pas faire…souffrir. Bah, vu son odeur je ne pense même pas m'approcher de lui. Il pu le mal et la lâcheté à des kilomètres à la ronde.** »

Viennent ensuite de magnifique jeune femme vêtu de bleue. Jenifael ressent en elle une pointe de jalousie car elle envie leur grâce et leur beauté. Si elle devait faire une métaphore, ces femmes seraient des rayons de soleil et elle un vulgaire nuage annonciateur de temps froid et pluvieux. Limala sent la tristesse de son hôte se renforcer devant cette évidence. Mais ne fait rien car le dragon lumineux vient d'entrer dans l'âme de la jeune femme. Cette dernière parvient à décrypter son message qui dit : Un-esprit-et-un-corps-ne-peuvent-être-séparé. Un-corps-n'est-que-plastique-si-l'âme-n'est-pas-lumineuse.

Le jeune femme comprend cette philosophie et remercie intérieurement son dragon.

Une fois que Dumbledore a accueilli Madame Maxime, une « géante » du même acabit qu'Hagrid, il se tourne vers l'assemblée.

- Elèves et professeurs de Poudlard ont un sacré qu'il est possible d'échanger que dans cet école. Un secret si rare et si dangereux que…

Un éclair transperce le ciel magique du plafond de la salle qui est arrêté magiquement par un drôle de personnage. Jenifael détaille l'humain avec dégoût car cet homme a une aura déplaisante…proche de celle du directeur de Dumstrang. « **Peut-être est-ce du à son œil bizarre qui tourne … ou qu'il a une jambe de bois… **»

- Alastor, ravi de te voir.

- Cette saleté de plafond.

- Oui, prend place je t'en prie. Toi aussi tu dois être au courant.

- De quoi ?


	102. Rentrée assez bizarrre selon moi Partie3

**Vla la suite!**

**Jeni : On dirait que l'auteur est motivé. Cela fait plaisir.**

**Auteur : Ben oui, quand on sort de six heures de ménages sans manger, t'es contente de partir lol!**

* * *

><p>Albus intime l'homme a l'œil étrange de prendre place à côté de la princesse. Celle-ci sent une désagréable sensation d'être observée. Cependant elle en fait fie et se montre polie envers le bipède. Puis Albus reprend son discours.<p>

- Ce secret rare et dangereux a une forme très frêle et agréable au regard. Je vous présente la dernière princesse qui est apparue il y a quatre années de cela à Poudlard. Miss Jenifael Loquas de France.

La jeune femme se lève et, tendue comme un piquet, s'avance vers le directeur. Limala l'aide à ne pas faire de faux pas car cette dernière ne regarde pas ou elle met ses pieds. Elle prend la main que Dumbledore lui tend avec courtoisie. Puis il demande aux directeurs de venir saluer la dernière des créatures de magie blanche. Madame Maxime semble très intéressée par la petite humaine. Et ne le cache pas en lui parlant dans sa langue natale.

- Ravie de voir une française magicienne, en vie qui plus est.

- Le plaisir…est pour moi, Madame. Vous voir parler en français me réchauffe le cœur puisque mon pays me manque souvent. Même si je suis rentrée à Poudlard que depuis peu.

- Ce que je trouve dommage, c'est que vous n'ayez pas choisi mon école.

- Cela est mon secret, si vous me le permettez. Ce que je peux vous dire…C'est que Kira m'a mandée en Angleterre. C'est tout.

- C'est une bonne raison car Kira était une grande reine.

- Si l'on veut.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien disons…que je ne suis pas toujours en bon terme avec son fantôme, sur certains points. Mais là encore c'est un secret de ma caste, Madame.

- Comme vous le désirez.

Puis la géante prend place au côté d'Hagrid qui ne semble pas indifférent aux « charmes » de la directrice. Amusé, Jenifael sourit à son ami qui rougit devant la réaction de la princesse. Dumbledore présente à la femme en blanc l'individu qu'elle ne doit pas « mordre ». Elle retient la grimace de dégout quand l'homme pose ses yeux malveillants sur elle. L'odeur du mal est si forte qu'elle en a mal au cœur. Seule le soutient de sa louve, qui elle en revanche n'aurait pas hésitée à croquer dans la chair de cet homme, l'empêche de vaciller et lui permet d'envoyer un regard de glace « made by Severus Rogue » qu'elle a appris à copier. Ce qui fait sourire ce dernier car il a reconnu sa signature. « **Mais comme tu es belle à croquer, cela est moins impressionnant.** » La femme attend que l'humain parle.

- Igor Karkarof, pour vous servir Bella.

- Je ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Monsieur.

- Non, mais pour moi ce nom vous sciez magnifiquement.

- Soit. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

La jeune femme ne prend pas la main de l'humain car elle ne veut pas la toucher, de peur d'être contaminé par son aura. Igor n'apprécie pas ce refus, mais parvient sans soucis à en comprendre la raison. Alors il prend place à une place assignée à son intention.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Jenifael effectue le souhait du directeur. Ses yeux deviennent or, elle lève ses mains, et envoie sa magie.

- Eau et vent sont nés ensemble pour donner des formes à toutes choses !

De ses deux mains, la jeune femme crée une bulle d'eau qu'elle façonne afin de la faire ressembler à un oiseau très proche de Fumsek. Puis elle souffle de l'air glacée solidifiant l'oiseau. Enfin elle lui donnela « vie » en utilisant pour la première fois, l'énergie du dragon d'or portant le nom « amour » en elfe.

- Meleth…

Enfin elle cède, et regarde son œuvre voler en laissant derrière lui de la poussière de glace argenté. C'est comme si de la neige tombe grâce aux ailes du Fumsek de glace. La jeune femme sent la présence du directeur de Poudlard près d'elle, et l'entend lui murmurer.

- Très jolie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux.

- Moi si. Mais vous êtes trop bienveillant pour dire le contraire.

- Soit.

Le directeur frappe dans ses mains, et l'oiseau de glace disparait. Puis il se met à annoncer des évènements qui font sursauter les jumeaux Weasley. Albus sourit devant la tension d'excitation provoquée par l'annonce du tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Cependant, quelques règles ont été mises en place.

- Des règles ?

- En effet, monsieur Weasley, sachez que seuls les sorciers ayant plus de dix-sept ans peuvent participer au tournoi.

- QUOI !

- C'EST INJUSTE CA !

- Du calme, messieurs. Ceci a été mise en place car certaines épreuves sont d'une telle dangerosité que seule des personnes mâtures peuvent les relever. Et non des jeunes gens qui font des blagues. Maintenant que tous a été dit, je vous laisse aller dans les dortoirs. Les directeurs de Beaubâton et Dumstrang peuvent prendre des chambres dans le château. Que les professeurs ainsi que la princesse Jenifael me suivent. J'ai à leur parler comme chaque année.

La jeune femme se tourne vers les jumeaux qui voient son regard navré. Mais ils lui rendent une expression de visage qu'elle adore. Celle de personne malicieuse qui va faire un sal tour.

Elle avance en compagnie du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Chourave qui ne tarisse pas d'éloge son tour de magie. Puis la femme blanche s'adresse à Minerva.

- Je suppose que Kira faisait des choses bien plus belles que moi, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Pour tous vous dire, elle refusait de montrer quoique ce soit aux autres. il n'y a que vous mademoiselle qui partageait vos dons avec notre monde.

- Vraiment.

- Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Les deux femmes observent le professeur à l'œil bizarre, portant le nom de Maugrey Fol'œil. Jenifael demande à l'homme, avec un brin de froideur que son lié parvient à déceler sans en comprendre la raison.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez connu une magicienne, monsieur ?

- En effet, princesse. Mais il y a très longtemps. Et c'était cette même personne dont vous parlez.

- Kira.

- Oui, la reine maudite. De toute façon votre race était destinée à s'éteindre.

- Elle est éteinte monsieur. Moi, je ne suis que le fruit d'une prophétie. A l'origine je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu.

- Quoi !

- Pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourde !

- Et vous utilisez vos émotions colériques et joyeuses en plus ! Absolument prodigieux.

La jeune femme, croyant qu'elle était une sorte de bête de foire, prend mal les remarques du prof bizarre, et ne lui adresse plus la parole. « **Non mais ce type me sort par les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'odeur horrible de l'autre directeur est proche de la sienne….en plus faible, mais elle est là. Tout comme mon lié…** » Elle pose son regard sur le profil fin de Severus… « **On dirait que quelque chose cloche. Une drôle de noirceur l'entoure chaque seconde d'un voile fin. Je n'aime pas ça.** » Le maître des potions a senti l'inquiétude de sa liée par rapport à sa marque des ténèbres que lui, sent un peu plus qu'autrefois. Comme une froideur qui s'empare lentement de sa peau. Mais il ne la regarde pas, préférant garder cela pour lui afin de ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Surtout avec le mangemort de Karkarof dans le coin.

Une fois dans le bureau, Albus demande à Jeni de s'avancer et de dire sa prophétie. Mais cette dernière refuse.

- Pas tant que cet homme sera là.

Elle montre du doigt Maugrey. Ce dernier semble choqué par cette phrase. Mais il ne dit rien et attend le verdict du directeur. Voyant le caractère buté de sa protégée, il pousse un profond soupir et demande à Fol'œil de prendre congé. Ce qu'il fait, tout en envoyant un regard noir à la femme qu'elle s'empresse de lui renvoyer.

- Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec lui ? Cela ne te ressembles pas Jenifael.

- Il ne sent pas bon.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'aime pas cette odeur. Elle me glace les sangs et j'ai la sensation d'être agressé quand il est dans la même pièce que moi. Un peu comme l'autre mangemort.

- Tu as tes raisons, même si je les trouve quelque peu déroutante. A présent dis-nous la prophétie.

_- Haineux, Pacifiques, Amoureux, sont ses sans-mots qui donneront naissance aux fluides brûlant les corps. De ces partages émotionnels et corporels mêlés, le volcan s'animera, la compréhension de l'un flambera à l'incompréhension et aux doutes de l'autre. De ses flammes naîtra l'œuf lumineux qui grandira dans les flammes et la lumière du monde sans monde._

- Tes poèmes sont toujours aussi beaux. Mais celui là me semble…un peu plus tiré par les cheveux. On dirait que ton « feu » élémental se cache dans tes émotions. Voilà qui promet d'être très intéressant à écouter quand tu l'auras trouvé.

- Oui. Mais si ce que vous dites est vrai alors…(_Elle croise les yeux noirs de Severus_)…alors tu devras m'aider.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je ferai ce que je pourrais. Mais j'ignore comment.

- Moi aussi Sev.

Le surnom fait battre le cœur du lié avec frénésie. Jenifael parvient à lire dans ses pensées. « **C'est le nom que lui donnait Lily. Encore cet amour.** » La tristesse reprend le cœur de la jeune femme, mais elle le cache aux yeux des professeurs. Ayant mise au point les détails concernant ces études avec Merlin, la princesse quitte le bureau, l'esprit tourmenté.


End file.
